<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Time Comes by Torikour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418277">When The Time Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torikour/pseuds/Torikour'>Torikour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Irken biology, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smeets (Invader Zim), Smut, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Zim in Heat, Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), dubcon, zitties, zussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torikour/pseuds/Torikour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A heat fanfic, except Zim knows exactly what is happening to him, and Dib doesn’t take advantage of him.</p><p>It was their last year of Hi Skool, and while Dib prepares to go off to college, Zim has to spend his day preparing for his very first heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Somethings Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gloomy, cloudy day. Zim knew what today was to him, and he wondered if the weather was reflecting his emotions. Because he was in a very bad mood, and he hated today. The Irken even debated on wether to come to Hi Skool given that he would be facing hell later in the day. Skool was already hell itself, so to Zim it would be double hell. He knew he should probably stay home and lay low, but his heat wasn’t going to start till 6pm. Zim had been dreading this day all his life, and he had really hoped to be able to spend his first heat in the comfort of his own planet. </p><p>But maybe it was better that he was here? Being a short Irken, if any taller caught his scent… That would be the end for Zim. Not like the Tallests or anyone else would even care. If he had a smeet, it was to be sent to smeet training immediately and he would never see the smeet ever again. The Control Brains knew very well that natural born Smeets tended to be more stronger than artificially made ones, so they didn’t complain or bother to remove one of the Irken’s ancient heat instincts. Of course the Control Brains had already tried, and discovered that sometimes, an Irken’s instincts were too strong. </p><p>Defectives like Zim, for example. His body completely rejected and blocked out the artificial genetic mutation the Control Brains were trying to introduce to his system after seeing that Zim’s body resembled one of an Irken from generations and generations ago. When Irken’s still walked on all fours and communicated through chirps. But Zim wasn’t the only one that rejected the mutation, a lot of Irkens did. And it wasn’t until a few hundred years ago that the Control Brains gave up, since they didn’t think the heats would be a problem so long as the heat blocker was functioning in the newer Irken Paks.</p><p>Zim’s Pak was defective, the blocker hadn’t even been installed. Even if it was, there was a high chance that his destructive virus would fry the poor thing. So Zim learned to accept his fate. Again, he was not the only one that had to go through heats. He was educated and prepared, and had done extra research himself to prepare for this very day.</p><p>The alien kept repeating what he must do after Skool, which was lock down the house, prepare his room to be nice and cool, and then try and keep himself busy during the twenty four hours. He was so focused on reciting his plans he nearly walked straight in to a student as he approached the Skool building. Zim dodged at the last second, and hurried to class before the student would put up a fight. He never knew which students would snap or which students were actually reasonable in this Skool.. But thankfully it was his last year. Only two more months of this place, and then Zim could fully focus on invading Earth!</p><p>He smiled to himself and marched into the classroom, and was greeted by a very angry looking raven haired human. Zim had to look up to meet his gaze. The human had grown to be twice his size, probably six foot something from what Zim could tell. And meanwhile, the Irken himself had not grown a single inch since he landed on Earth.</p><p>“You..” Dib let out a low growl, making the alien flinch. “I know you sent Gir to my house in the dead of night to get him to plant some kind of virus in my computer! But you know what happened instead? That robot made a complete MESS of my WHOLE HOUSE! I spent all fucking night cleaning up!”  He grabbed Zim by the collar of his pink uniform dress, and it was only then that Zim noticed the heavy dark bags under the human’s eyes. And there was the smallest crack in his glasses that he was able to see now that he was up closer to his face. He could also now very clearly smell the human’s stench.. He probably didn’t bother to shower, put on deodorant or brush his hair. But at least his breath smelled good. Zim knew he was smelling more than he should because his antenna were super sensitive today. It wasn’t affecting him right now, but he knew it sure as hell would later today. Usually he couldn’t smell much because of the wig.. but as of this moment, he was filled with overwhelming scents. He wished he could go back outside instead of having to be in a room filled with teenagers all day.</p><p>Well, Dib was technically an adult and not a teenager anymore, but he didn’t act like an adult. Clearly. </p><p>“Oh.. Did I?” Zim grinned playfully. “You know how Gir can be.. He probably just wanted to play.” Zim purred like a cat luring and toying with its prey. He had in fact sent Gir to plant a virus in Dib’s computer. One that was supposed to keep him busy today so that the human wouldn’t be a distraction during his heat. Because Zim had no intention of fighting the human today. And Dib always got bored and nosy whenever they weren’t fighting. But most of the time he would keep accusing Zim of having a secret plan up his sleeve.</p><p>“PLAY?! PLAY?!! He took all the food out of the kitchen, threw the knives around on the wall, tipped over the couches, cracked the T.V and clogged the toilet by flushing the virus hard drive down it!” Dib tightened his grip, staring daggers into the alien.</p><p>“Thats enough.” The teacher pushed the two away from each other. “Go to your seats. We have a test today.” The teacher scolded, and Dib huffed in annoyance as he stomped to his seat like a sulking child. Zim on the other hand strode to his seat with a sly look on his face. A look that Dib wanted nothing more than to punch right out of him. That alien.. ever since Dib became a decent amount of inches and feet taller than him, Zim had stopped most physical attacks. Dib knew Zim couldn’t use his Pak legs in public, and strength wise… Zim didn’t stand a chance. All these years had not only made Dib tall, but also just a little more muscular. He knew Irkens couldn’t grow in height or muscle from analyzing Zim over the years, so from time to time he used his strength to his advantage.</p><p>Zim got a pencil out of his Pak, just now remembering why he had decided to come to Skool today! It was to take this stupid test. Because if he didn’t take it today, he wouldn’t be able to graduate this year. And he was not about to let Dib graduate before him and ‘win’. So, he had downloaded most of what he needed to know in his Pak. He just had to hope that his natural body wouldn’t act up. Because he knew it shouldn’t. Not until 6pm..</p><p>——————————-</p><p>“I hate him.” Dib shoved a spoonful of disgusting cafeteria food in his mouth. Not because he was hungry or liked the food, but because he was angry. “That stupid look on his face annoys me! Who does he think he is?! He always acts like he’s in charge of everything! Like everything is fine and that he has the upper hand! URGH!” Dib complained, sitting next to his sister during lunch. Gaz was used to this at this point. She would just play her game and let Dib ramble. Sometimes it was funny, and other times it was annoying. And very rarely, she would give him her own advice.</p><p>“Gaz! Look at him! He’s wasting the food!” Dib pointed with his plastic fork as Zim dumped the whole entire tray in the trash.</p><p>“No he’s not, he’s putting this shit where it belongs. In the fucking trash.” Gaz added, and continued playing her game.</p><p>There was no way Zim could eat this food today. Everything was more sensitive, including taste- but it was mostly smell. The food smelt like rotten eggs mixed with the sewer water in foodcortia! He cringed and walked back to his seat, which was at an empty table. Nobody wanted to sit next to him, especially after somebody named Dib spread a rumor that his skin condition was contagious. But it was a fair play. Zim had been trying to plant experimental micro chips in the student’s brains, and the only way Dib could stop that from happening was to get everyone to stay away from Zim.<br/>
But he would be lying if he said he was getting a little tired of pretending he was ok with being alone. Sure he had Gir and his computer, and that should be enough. Right? But it never felt like enough. He could never have a proper conversation with Gir, and always had to take care of the robot when the sir unit should be making his life easier! Not harder! And the computer.. had been more sassy than he was when Zim first arrived. Zim had to say thank you and please to get it to do what he wanted it to do now.</p><p>“Hiya Zim!” A ginger haired boy sat right next to Zim, and was way too close for his comfort. “I know we don’t have any classes together.. but you’re still ok with me sitting next to you at lunch, right?” Keef asked with a bright smile. “I usually sit with my other group of friends, but .. I’ve been meaning to sit next to you for a while.” </p><p>And then there was this curly haired teen that would from time to time try and share a conversation with Zim. </p><p>Not long ago, Keef had returned. And he went back to obsessing over Zim, to the point where the Irken snapped. He snapped hard, and since then, Keef had kept his distance. But the teen couldn’t help but say a quick hi to Zim maybe once a week or so. </p><p>“You know.. Hi Skool is ending soon..” Keef looked down at his tray of food, poking what looked like a rotten pile of mashed potatoes. “And I know we had that.. fight a few years ago..” He nervously looked at Zim, and the two met each others gaze for a brief moment. “..But I still like you. And… I wanted to try asking you to go to prom with me this year..” The human blushed. A part of him knew he didn’t have a chance, because the past three times he had asked Zim declined him. “You know.. since its going to be our last prom.. I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to take except you.”</p><p>Zim sighed. He had only been to prom once, and that was only to unleash a flesh eating mutant monster. “I know you can not resist the amazingness of Zim, and…” Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go to prom, and at least experience what it was like..? Zim had never been to a prom without the intention of causing chaos. Maybe this time he could just act like the other humans and try to enjoy it? The humans always talked about how much fun it was.. and Zim was curious. “And all I can tell you is that I.. shall think about it. So run along! Zim doesn’t want to look at your disgusting face!” He crossed his arms and looked away. He could hear Keef squeal from behind him.</p><p>“Thank you Zim! I.. I hope I can take you! I’ll go now!” The ginger didn’t want Zim to change his mind, so left in a hurry, hoping that he would say yes.</p><p>Gaz nearly felt sorry for the bent fork in his brother’s hand, the poor thing was going to snap. “Hey Dib shit. Stop looking like an angry tomato. Class is starting soon.” Gaz kicked his brother’s leg from under the table, and her brother yelped.</p><p>“OW!” He sighed, his grip loosening on the fork. “Look, Zim is seducing Keef again! That poor kid is going to get himself killed!” Dib hated it. He hated how Keef so casually sat down next to Zim. He hated how friendly he was being to an alien invader that wanted to destroy this planet. He hated that Keef was even talking to Zim! “He doesn’t know how dangerous that lizard is..”</p><p>“He also doesn’t know how possessive you are of Zim. Oh wait- maybe he does know.” Gaz snickered.</p><p>“WHAT?! NO- I am NOT possessive! I’m trying to save Earth! The human race! I’m the only fucking one who is protecting this planet, and what do I get? Nothing! But you know what?! Thats fine! I’ll continue to defeat Zim for the rest of my life if I have to. Because I actually care about the well being of this planet, and I don’t want that alien to destroy any of it! So yeah, maybe I’m possessive- but not about Zim, but about Earth!” Dib threw the bent fork in the trash, sighing and calming down.</p><p>“Then tell me why the fuck you destroyed that fork when Keef showed up huh?” Gaz chuckled. “Seems to me like you’re jealous that Keef gets to be all buddy-buddy with Zim.” She put her game away after seeing the clock hung up on the far side of the cafeteria.</p><p>“Why the hell would I want to be buddies with Zim?! He’s literally almost killed me thousands of times!” Dib raised his voice, standing up as his sister stood up. The two were about the same height, but Dib of course was a little taller. He basically loomed over all the students in this Skool like some kind of ghost.</p><p>“Almost.” Gaz phrased the word as the bell rang. She picked up her tray, and looked at her brother, showing a glimpse of one of her eyes as she spoke- and she usually did this when she was about to give Dib a serious warning. “You’re really asking me why you would want to be buddies with Zim? He’s an alien from outer space that gives a fuck about you, and lives right down the road. If you’re really going to college out of state, then maybe you should use these last months to get the most out of him, because he isn’t going to be around forever Dib.” Gaz finished, tipping her own tray into the trash and walking off. </p><p>Sometimes, his sister really surprised him. Dib never really took the time to realize that he would not only be leaving this town, but leaving Zim too in a few months. Sure he had a mission to keep Earth safe, but he knew the truth. He had known Zim’s leaders were jerks since he was twelve. And when he was sixteen, he started putting the pieces together. Earth wasn’t really in danger, and maybe Zim wouldn’t succeed without him. But if Dib wanted even the slightest chance at a normal life.. He need to take that chance. He wanted to go to college, make his dad proud, to make up for all the years he wasted running around trying to stop Zim. He felt bad for having ignored his dad, but it was all because of that Irken! He took away so much of Dib’s precious time.. He could have been making friends, going out on a date, maybe an after Skool club, or a part time job…</p><p>But no. All because of Zim, he never had a chance to do those things.</p><p>So it was time for a change, and he swore to himself earlier in the year that he was not going to let Zim stop him from going to college, and shaping his future for the better.</p><p>———————————</p><p>Skool ended rather quickly, and Zim was in a hurry to get back home and prepare for tonight. He had two hours till the heat would hit him, and he didn’t know when his legs would start giving up on him. Because one of the things that happened during an Irken heat was that their muscles would relax too much, making themselves more vulnerable for mating. </p><p>Zim hated to admit that he was a little scared. Actually, he was really scared.</p><p>As Zim walked down the path, he couldn't help but think what was going to happen to his body. It freaked him out… not having control. He didn’t know if he was going to even remember anything. He didn’t know if his body would start subconsciously looking for a mate- and so he was locking himself up. He couldn’t let anyone get in, and he couldn’t risk himself wandering out. Who knows what would happen! He didn’t know if his scent was going to affect humans, but he knew that Irkens could breed with almost any species. Or to be specific, Irkens could be impregnated by any species if the Irken had a breeding spooch. The Irken genes were usually too complex and strong for any other alien to carry, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t work the other way around.</p><p>Irkens have the support of their Pak when they are carrying a smeet, and according to past records, sometimes the Pak would alter the Irken body ever so slightly to accommodate the hybrid. It didn’t matter though. All hybrids were killed anyway.</p><p>“Hey Zim!” Dib grabbed the Irken’s arm from behind, and the alien jumped. </p><p>“Dib! How dare you sneak up on the great Zim?!” He hissed, antenna flattening under the wig.</p><p>“I didn’t… I was calling your name but you didn’t respond.” Dib let go of the alien’s arm, a stern look on his face. “ANYWAY- Zim, I know something is up. Did you do something to Keef? Or do you have some plan that I don’t know of up your sleeve? Because I know that virus was to distract me from whatever you are going to do today! You know, you really shouldn’t announce your secret plans to Gir.” The robot had not said the specifics, but he had said the virus was supposed to be a distraction.</p><p>Zim sighed. He felt so… tired. He didn’t want to do this right now. “No Dib, I have nothing planned. Now leave me be!” Zim turned around and started to walk away, but then felt the human hand grip his arm once again. His whole hand could wrap around his thin arm so easily, and Zim feared that the human would break it one day.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t! I’m not going to let go until you-“</p><p>“Please. Dib. Not today.” Zim looked at him in the eyes, waiting patiently for the human to let go. </p><p>Dib remembered when this first happened. It was like an unspoken rule between the two. One day in Skool, Dib had been going through a tough time mentally. He had told Zim to leave him alone, and respect his wishes for at least for the rest of the day if he wanted to be considered a good nemesis. So Zim did just that, and hadn’t bothered the human that day.<br/>
Zim knew when Dib wasn’t feeling up for it. He could sense some of his moods and tell by how quiet he was if something was up. And there was really no point of fighting Dib if he wasn’t going to fight back. Zim had learned to back off when Dib said ‘please’ and seemed to be in one of his ‘moods’. Just to be a good nemesis.</p><p>But now it was Zim’s turn. And this wasn’t the first time he had done this. It was the second.</p><p>When Zim found out about his mission being fake, he didn’t feel like fighting Dib on that day. He had been depressed and unmotivated, and asked Dib neutrally to leave him alone. Dib listened, and Zim was able to use that time to gather himself up. And he was good as new the next day! He found his determination, and new goal. Which was to impress his Tallests and gift them Earth. And maybe then… He will at the very least be respected by them.</p><p>“…” Dib let go, a frown appearing on his face. Zim rarely got upset like this. Actually, he almost never got upset like this. Dib could only recall one time when the alien had seemed.. down and troubled. A part of him wanted to find out what it was about, but then he remembered how many times Zim had respected his boundaries as he struggled mentally throughout Hi Skool… and so he never dug deeper. Whatever Zim was going through, he didn’t question it, and waited until the next day to see his enemy return to normal.</p><p>“…Thanks.” Zim mumbled ever so quietly, hurrying down the path to his home.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————</p><p>Zim set the limp robot down on the dog bed in the kitchen, putting a blanket over him. He was going to keep Gir turned off until this heat passed. He couldn’t properly take care of Gir if he was too busy trying to take care of himself. </p><p>It was almost 6pm, and the effects would hit in like a punch to the gut very soon. Zim had locked down his home, and manually put the computer in sleep mode. That way, it wouldn’t take any of Zim’s subconscious orders like opening the house. He was paranoid, but he felt better knowing that he would be trapped in his underground compartments until the heat was over.</p><p>The Irken stood in the middle of the dark living room, making sure the lights were off, windows were sealed and door was locked. </p><p>His antenna twitched.</p><p>“Oh no… D..DIB?!” Zim looked around the room in pure fear, searching for the human. His scent was close by, and it felt stronger now that it was nearing 6pm. Zim panicked, and then heard a clattering noise from the kitchen. He rushed over, and wanted to scream when he saw Dib on the floor. The human looked like he had been climbing along the tubes on Zim’s ceiling. </p><p>“What on IRK are you doing here?! I thought I told you I didn’t want to fight today!” Zim clenched his small fists, stomping over to the human on the floor.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Dib furrowed his brows and got up. “I was going to leave you alone.. but then I remembered that you’re an alien that wants to destroy this planet! I couldn’t risk slipping up and letting this slide! I needed to be sure you really weren’t up to something evil!” Dib needed to be sure that his heart wouldn’t get in the way of doing his job. It had been a problem in the past.. Dib wanted to be nice, and listened to his heart. Of course Zim used that from time to time, and Dib was pushed around because of it. Plus, he didn’t want his one mistake to be the cause of Earth’s invasion. </p><p>“UGH!” Zim tugged on his antenna, annoyed. “I didn’t plan anything last time, did I?!” He growled, and began walking towards Dib with the intent of punching him. “You stupid-“ </p><p>And then he felt it, that first wave of heat in his spooch. He fell forward, a hand moving to his abdomen as a horrible cramp came over him.</p><p>“…Zim?” Dib knelt down, but kept his distance incase the Irken did strike. “..um.. are you.. ok?” He never thought he would ask the question, but after seeing Zim’s reaction, he knew the alien had really been serious and was not tricking him. Usually when Dib figured out something like Zim’s evil plan, the Irken would proudly announce that it was true. He never tried to cover up and hide his plans whenever Dib figured out.</p><p>“No Dib. I’m not ok.” He whimpered, putting his head on the cold floor and hunching forward. He felt another wave, and it made him loose his balance. His limbs felt numb, and he laid down on his side, trying to ease the pain and changes happening to his body.</p><p>“Whats happening to you? Do you have a fever or something?” Dib could see the blush forming on Zim’s face, and the way he was shaking and clutching his stomach was really scaring Dib. </p><p>“Ngnn..” Zim groaned, and all he could do was point to the couch. “..couch.. Take me to the couch.” Zim ordered in a cracked voice.</p><p>Dib was confused, but inched closer anyway. “Why? Can’t you walk yourself?”</p><p>“Take me to the couch!” Zim wanted to at the very least spend his heat on a soft surface where he would be comfortable.</p><p>“Alright alight!” The human had to admit, it didn’t look like Zim would be able to walk anytime soon. So he very awkwardly and carefully picked up the alien. Had Zim always been this small? And did he always smell this nice? Dib couldn’t stop himself from blushing just a bit as he made his way to the couch. He set Zim down, and sat by his feet. “I think you have a fever.. You feel hot.” Dib had noticed when he picked up Zim, that the Irken was in fact burning up.</p><p>“No.. its not a fever..” Zim lazily took one of his gloves off, and then the other whilst laying down. “I’m going through my first heat. And that’s why I wanted to be left alone.. stupid human..” Zim dropped his gloves on the floor, wishing he could take everything off at this point.</p><p>“H..heat?! Like.. like a mating season? Or is it some Irken term?” Dib’s face turned red. He reached his hand over to the arm rest of the couch and pulled on the little lamp string. He turned back to Zim, scanning him from head to toe.</p><p>“..Some animals on this dirt ball go through it too. It makes me want to breed.. but I don’t want to.” Zim cried, letting pained tears slip out of his ruby eyes. He couldn’t believe he was going to have his heat in front of his enemy. “Its humiliating.. and I don’t know how I’m going to be during it.. And now you have to see me like this! Urgh!” Zim curled up on the couch, hugging himself. </p><p>“Wait, but don’t females get heats..? Zim, aren’t you a male..?” Dib was too curious, but seeing Zim cry.. this was clearly not the time for such questions. </p><p>“..I don’t know what I’m considered on this planet, but I am a male. Can’t you see my antenna?” Zim pointed, still crying slightly. “They are straight! Males have straight antenna Dib!”</p><p>“Ok ok!” He backed off from the subject temporarily, worried about Zim. </p><p>Zim continued to cry, feeling emotional and very vulnerable. “I am at my weakest state! I hate it!” He sobbed. “..I don’t want to breed. I don’t want to breed especially with you!” Zim managed to scurry away to the other end of his couch. A look of pure terror on his face as he looked at Dib. The human could easily take him if he wanted to. Was his scent affecting Dib? Zim couldn’t tell. “D..don’t you DARE touch me..” </p><p>“Oh god- Zim I’m not going to do anything!” He put his hands up. “I promise! I won’t touch you like that..” He can’t say he hadn’t thought about it before, but now really was not the time. Zim was clearly panicking, and terrified.</p><p>“..ugh… Dib..” Zim fully sunk into the couch, his antenna going limp. His voice was so weak and quiet as he spoke. “..I..I don’t know how long I have left.. I’m already loosing my consciousness.” Zim gripped his head, claws sinking into his skin. “..I won’t be able to control myself. I’m not going to be me.. I don’t know If I’m even going to remember any of this..” He was slipping away with each passing second, slowly being overtaken by his natural instincts. “..So no matter what I say.. No matter what I do for the next 24 hours… Don’t breed with.. w..with me..” Zim closed his eyes, whimpering as his bloodied hand fell on to the couch. “…Please…”</p><p>The Irken flinched- and suddenly, all Zim wanted to do was mate. Like a switch being flipped.</p><p>“Zim? Did you say 24 hours?! Hey! Zim..?” Dib shook the Irken, and when Zim opened his eyes- he knew something was horribly wrong. Zim would never look at him like this.. Like he was desperate and drunk, or trying to flirt maybe. “..Zim?”</p><p>The Irken smiled softly, the area in-between his legs felt so wet, and he needed this tall human before him to go inside of him. “Dib..” Zim purred, weird chirping noises emitting from his throat. He slowly crawled on to the human’s lap, looking up at him with a hazed look. “Zim wants you..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unsatisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dib becomes a master at self control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zim.. you.. aren’t.. yourself..” Dib blushed deeply, looking away at the gloveless Irken that had crawled on to his lap. “You should get off of- HEY HEY!” He grabbed the Irken’s wrist as he felt that small hand rub the slight bulge in his own jeans. “No. Don’t touch there!” Dib held the wrist firmly, only then realizing how small it was in his hand. If he gripped a little bit harder.. He could crush it. But of course he wouldn’t. The human let go, and very gently pushed Zim off of his lap and on to the empty space on the couch.</p><p>“Its probably better if I just stayed in another room, since it doesn’t look like I can leave anytime soon..” He sighed and stood up. He noticed that Zim kept looking at his every single move. Those half lidded ruby eyes never left him, and stayed locked on to Dib. The human looked away, and searched for a room. He couldn’t find anywhere except that trash can that would lead him down to the labs. So he began to walk towards it, but he only got a few steps away from the couch before he felt a tug at the bottom of his black jeans. He turned and looked down, and found Zim laying on his stomach, holding the fabric tightly. </p><p>“Urgh, Zim.. no.” God this scent was really getting to him. It was such a soothing sweet scent that smelled like a mixture of fruit and flowers. No doubt it was coming from Zim.. He tried to keep his thoughts clean, since the smell was really beginning to cloud his mind and pump blood to places it shouldn’t. So he shook his leg and broke free from the Irken's desperate grasp. “Stay here, ok Zim? Do you.. even understand me anymore?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Zim tilted his head to the side and didn’t say anything. He just chirped in response, and kept looking at Dib as if asking for something.. And Dib knew exactly what that something was.</p><p>When there wasn’t an answer, Dib knew. So he made his way to the trash can and headed down. The first thing he noticed was that the elevator wasn’t going down automatically, so he pressed the unused button to get down a level. “Can’t be that hard. I just have to stay here for the next 24 hours.. and maybe I can take the time to explore Zim’s lab! And take photos! And maybe check out some of his tools-“ Dib quickly stopped himself, shaking his head. “No. Then I’d be taking advantage of him in a way..” And Dib never liked ‘cheating’. </p><p>Their rivalry was like a game, the one who cheats is the coward for not playing by the rules. Dib wasn’t going to use this time to go through things he was sure Zim wouldn’t want him going through.</p><p>When Dib arrived, he locked the elevator so it wouldn’t go back up before walking down the hallway. The lights were still on down here, so he could clearly see everything. Usually he would be hiding and had no time to look at his surroundings. “I guess anywhere is fine..” Dib leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He sat, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. He had no connection down here, but he still had movies downloaded on to his phone and had a few games. His battery on the other hand.. should last for at least the next hour or two.</p><p>Dib began to play a game, crossing his legs together and trying to calm his body now that he was away from that scent.</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>An hour passed, and Dib was starving. It was around dinner time back at his home, and he would have been eating a nice grilled cheese sandwich right about now if he wasn’t trapped in here. “Maybe Zim has something to eat? I’m sure he won’t mind, since I kinda need to survive.” He spoke to himself, putting his phone away and standing up. He stretched, finally feeling better now that the effects of that scent were out of his system. Not like it mattered, since he had to go back up there. </p><p>He frowned as he walked back down the hall and stepped in the elevator. He pressed a button, and it went straight back up to the kitchen. When it stopped, Dib climbed out of the trash can with a bit of a hassle now that he was bigger.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT ZIM-“ Dib’s eyed widened and he freaked out when he saw pink blood covering Zim’s hands and staining his clothes. The Irken was laying on the floor, scratching the trash can despite the bleeding, which seemed to be coming from his finger tips. </p><p>“Fuck.. where you scratching this whole time?!” Dib knelt down, and Zim stopped scratching the trash can. “You stupid fuck, look what you did to your claws.” Dibs frown grew as he took Zim’s hand in his own. This was getting really painful now that Dib was so so close to Zim. His scent was even stronger, and the whole room smelled like a batch of fruity flowers. He could feel his mind clouding, bad thoughts of pinning Zim to the floor and fucking him kept popping up in his head along with stupid excuses like ‘but I would be helping him!’ Or ‘he’s giving consent right now!’</p><p>“Urgh.. Zim.. fuck.” He closed his eyes, trying to block out those horrible thoughts.<br/>
He had to do something! He had to keep himself busy!</p><p>Dib picked up the Irken and sat him down on the table. “Ok Zim, I won’t go anywhere.. so don’t do that again. I’m going to look for something to wrap around your claw-“ He was inturped by Zim grabbing his shirt and tugging him down. Their lips crashed, and Dib wanted to give in so bad. He was so painfully desperate..</p><p>He pushed Zim away, putting his hands on his slender shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes. “No. I’m not doing this.” The blush on his face was too obvious, as well as the boner in his pants. </p><p>“Dib..” Zim mumbled, tears forming in his eyes. “..Please…. It hurts.” The Irken moved his hand to his abdomen. “..no.. I can’t.. But I want to- but no- I don’t want to..” Zim spoke to himself, trying so hard to regain control of his body. The injury had caused him to snap out of it just a bit, and he guessed his Pak had allowed it to save himself. Because Zim would need to be somewhat conscious if he wanted to heal his wounds. </p><p>Or maybe it was the kiss? He didn’t know, but he was trying to come back to his senses and gather his thoughts together.</p><p>“..I..I’m sorry it hurts.” Dib stuttered, wishing he could help but also knew he shouldn’t. </p><p>“Dib.. please, I need you..” Zim muttered out the words, moving closer to the human. This was so painful. His body wanted so desperately to tackle this human and have him go inside his spooch. He needed it in there, and he needed to feel the climax. He needed it- and it was too painful to resist. </p><p>“I need you so bad.. I want you to show me Dib. Don’t you want to see-“ Zim bit his lip, trying to fight this urge.</p><p>Dib took a few steps away from the table, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. “Just give me a second.” Dib looked around the room for some kind of first aid kit, completely ignoring Zim’s plea. He had seen the kit before, and despite the Irken letters he knew it was a first aid kit because of the red cross on it.<br/>
He continued to search, but something caught his eyes. A note on the fridge, being held up by a bug magnet. He leaned close and read the note, grateful that he was fluent in Irken. He still didn’t understand Zim’s chirps, but at least he could read this. The note said:</p><p>Heat:</p><p>-Cold bath<br/>
-Sugar for food<br/>
-Belly rubs</p><p> </p><p>Was this a note Zim wrote for himself? These three things.. were definitely written for Zim to do during his heat. Dib couldn’t think of any other reason. So he decided that maybe the best way to help Zim would be to go down this list.</p><p>But why did he even want to help Zim? He had no idea.. It was only this morning that Dib wanted nothing more than to strangle the alien and yell in his face.</p><p>But seeing Zim like this.. </p><p>“Don’t worry Zim. You’ll get through this heat.. and everything will go back to normal. But remember, you owe me one after this!” Dib picked up Zim again with ease, and held him close to his chest. He hurried his way back down to the lower level, knowing exactly where Zim’s personal bathroom was located. During the journey to the bathroom, Dib could hear Zim mumbling probably some dirty things to Dib. He felt the serpent tongue glide across the skin on his neck, and it was a miracle Dib was able to resist all of this with a massive boner. Being close to Zim was even painful for him, but he couldn’t just leave Zim up there alone. His human heart wouldn’t let him.</p><p>Dib put Zim down on the closed toilet seat when he entered the bathroom, the lights flickered on and Dib made his way to the bathtub. He set the setting to filtered water, and turned the dial to make the temperature cold. Once it was all set, he just had to wait for the bath tub to fill up. So he leaned against the sink, looking down at Zim. And of course the Irken was already looking up at him.</p><p>“Dib.. breed me..” Zim’s bloody hand reached up, grabbing the human's belt.</p><p>“You’re making this so hard for me right now.. Well, I’m just making it hard for myself at this point. Quite literally.” Dib looked down, the strain in his pants was hurting- maybe he could just.. slip it out and jack off? He told himself no, mentally, and ignored his instict to just take Zim. But... its not like the Irken would complain.. right? </p><p>“Fucking hell. Zim, you’re driving me insane.” He sighed, and then realized the bath was full. </p><p>For the first time, Zim looked away from Dib and at the bath tub. He then began to take off his uniform-</p><p>“Wait! I was thinking you could go in with- actually.. then you’d be soaked.” Dib shrugged, but couldn’t help but watch as Zim tiredly stripped down to nothing but his.. panties? Did Zim always wear that? Dib really couldn’t stop his eyes from going right to his crotch. A clear purplish-pink fluid stained the alien’s thighs, and panties. It probably stained his leggings too, but Dib had not seen it because of the dress. And they were black leggings.</p><p>“You.. have a...a-“ Dib bit his lip. “Wow..” He couldn’t look away. He approached the small Irken, his hand moving towards his last piece of clothing. “I want to see it. I- FUCK!” Dib jumped back. “This damn smell! Shit, I’m sorry Zim. Lets just get you in this bath.” Dib picked up Zim and quickly placed him in the cool water. </p><p>Zim’s bare skin really was boiling. Dib could feel it now.. His pulse, his sweat, how hot he was. He could see Zim visibly relax as he was put in the cold water.</p><p>“..You should join me.” Zim purred, letting his antenna touch the cool water. </p><p>“You know, that’s probably a good idea.” Considering that it could get rid of his boner. “But I’m not getting fully naked, and I’m going to stay on the other side of the tub.” Dib said as he threw off his shirt, shoes, belt and jeans, and now he was only in his boxers. He slowly stepped into the water, sitting down and laying back against the opposite end. “..Thats nice.”</p><p>The two were quiet, and peacefully enjoying the bath. Dib half expected Zim to come over to him- but the Irken kept his distance. He had his eyes closed, and was also leaning back against the tub. Dib then noted how Zim's claws were already healing.. he was very fascinated by it.</p><p>Zim really was beautiful under all those layers of uniform. Dib knew this was probably the weird scent making him think these things.. But right now, the Irken looked like a goddess. He took his time to look at his torso- two dark green nipples, like a human. His waist was slender, and hips were wide.. And Dib guessed that Zim probably was capable of having kids. The thought scared him just a smidge. He couldn’t begin to imagine his enemy being pregnant or maternal in any sort of way. Maybe it would be funny, but Dib was positive Gir would always be enough for Zim. And the alien had seemed disgusted by the concept of sex anyway. </p><p>“Can you even love..?” Dib asked out loud, and watched as Zim opened his eyes. The Irken smiled in such a mellow way, Dib wanted to take a picture.. because he knew he would never see Zim smile like that on a daily basis.</p><p>“..I can love. Its just… nobody loves me back, so its hard to love sometimes..” The Irken frowned. Dib didn’t know if Zim was in a drunk-like state and saying all this, or if Zim was purposefully sharing the information. </p><p>But Dib knew that look. He had seen it all too many times. </p><p>“Zim.... who hurt you?” Dib sat up straight, looking at Zim seriously. </p><p>“…..” The alien quickly averted his gaze, sinking in the water slightly.</p><p>“… its fine if you don’t want to talk about it. Why am I even asking you this?” Dib put a hand on his head. It was the mating scent, it was driving him crazy. It was making him care about Zim… it was the scent. Dib kept telling himself it was.</p><p>They were silent for another ten minutes or so until Dib felt the water shift. Zim moved towards him, and seated himself on his lap again. He then began to move his hips, rubbing and grinding himself on the human’s crotch. The alien slithered his tongue out again and gave Dib a long lick on his jawline.</p><p>“Fuck..” His hands automatically moved to Zim’s hips, and he found himself encouraging Zim to continue and guiding his hips. It felt so good- his erection was finally getting the attention it needed. </p><p>But when he felt Zim tug at the waist band of his boxers, he shot up in a standing position. Zim was knocked back, and he breathed in some water. The Irken hurried over to the side of the tub, coughing. </p><p>Dib didn’t feel like he should apologise- but did anyway. “I’m sorry!” He panicked- he had to stop Zim.. and the bath was getting warm anyway. So he stepped out and dried himself with the towel on the side. The bath really didn’t do much to calm his boner, and Dib knew he was very slowly loosing this battle. With each passing second, he wanted Zim more and more. He couldn’t stop thinking about letting it just happen.</p><p>Then a stomach growl was heard, and it wasn’t Dib’s.</p><p>“I almost forgot you have to eat, even during the heat…Ha.. that rhymes..” He laughed nervously. “Well, I’m hungry too. So, lets head back up.” Dib grabbed another towel and scooped up Zim again. Did he even need to do this? Maybe Zim would just follow him..</p><p>But it didn’t hurt to pick him up. Besides, Dib kinda liked it.</p><p>“The towel..” He realized that putting the towel over Zim’s head eased the strong scent. “So it WAS coming from your antenna!” Dib smiled and kept the towel around Zim. He debated on dressing Zim back up.. But he recalled him saying how his blood boiled and how hot he was. Plus, the clothes were covered in pink blood. So he picked up just his jeans for safe measure and left the bathroom, heading back up.</p><p>“You know, this is kinda painful.. but its kinda fun.” He blushed. “You probably won’t remember any of this.. But it never hurts to say that I think... I want to be friends with you.” He looked down at the towel. “You’re such a little annoying shit. You really know how to piss me off, and I do hate you sometimes. But… this is really nice. Just being able to chill with you.” He rambled off, and Zim poked his head out from the towel.</p><p>Dib just covered his head again as he approached the table. He set Zim down on a chair this time, and quickly slipped into his jeans. Then turned around to face the kitchen cabinets. He gave it a good look before deciding to rummage through them. He remembered last time he opened Zim’s kitchen cabinets, Gir had jumped out covered in what Dib still hopes to be mud. Where was the robot any way?</p><p>He brought his focus back to the task at hand, and opened the cabinets. Zim had a lot of baking supplies.. like flour, vanilla extract, chocolate chips, baking powder, and tons of sugar. “Zim, baking?! Pfff.. no way..” He couldn’t imagine the feisty angry alien doing something such as baking. It was probably Gir. But still.. it didn’t explain the little pink apron shoved in one of the cabinets. It was too big to be Gir’s, and too small to be anyone else’s.</p><p>Dib pulled out his phone and checked the time. “Its only been three hours?!” It was 9pm, and Dib didn’t think he’d be able to get any sleep while Zim was around. He didn’t want to wake up to the alien riding him or something.</p><p>But that didn’t sound too bad.. Just imagining Zim bouncing up and down on his lap, enjoying himself while pleasuring Dib too. </p><p>“Why- ZIM!” Dib looked down to his side, and saw the alien standing right next to him without the towel over his head. “Your smell.. Can’t you wear your wig? Don’t you have like a hat?” Dib let out a sigh. Zim just stared up at him, and then his eyes fell to his crotch. He couldn’t help it really- not just because of the heat, but it was at his eye level too.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, and no.” Dib growled and looked at his phone again, opening up his browser and typing in a few things. “We’re going to be here for a while.. so we could kill sometime by baking.” It would be fun, and maybe help Dib distract himself from his dirty thoughts. </p><p>Dib’s eyes widened, and he realized.. He had cellular connection up here. He smiled brightly and quickly went to his contacts, scrolling to find Gaz’s name. “I could ask her to come with a blow torch, and she can get me out of here in no time!” Dib excitedly said to himself, finding Gaz’s number. He was about to call her- but his finger just hovered over the button.</p><p>Would it be bad to leave Zim here? Like this..? So weak and vulnerable.. with a clearly clouded mind.</p><p>He looked back down at Zim, who was rubbing his stomach with a pained look on his face. His heat was hurting him. It demanded Zim to breed, or else it would cause him pain. His breeding spooch was cramping like crazy- he had been trying to seduce Dib, but it clearly wasn’t working. He didn’t know what to do, and felt so unsatisfied and frustrated.</p><p>“..Does it hurt again?” Dib knelt down, wondering if leaving Zim was really the right thing to do.</p><p>“It's been hurting. This whole entire time… Dib.. I need you..” Zim moved close, and Dib expected a kiss, or maybe some grinding or an attempt to take his jeans off. </p><p>But Zim just hugged him.</p><p>“Wait..Zim.. when you say you need me, did you just mean you need me here? Like.. not in a sexual way. You need me around to make sure you’re… safe?” He asked, and Zim responded by tightening the hug. Never in his wildest dreams had Dib expected to get a hug from Zim out of all people. But this version of Zim was a drunk-Zim. It wasn’t his usual little alien.</p><p>“Ok then. Let’s suffer together.” Dib smiled and ended the hug, looking at Zim in the eyes. “I know how hard it is for you to have to ignore your instincts.. because I’m struggling with it too, as you can tell.” He blushed as he gestured to his boner. “But I don’t want you to have to suffer alone.” The human closed his contacts app, and went back to his web browser. “So let’s fight this together.” Both of them had to somehow ignore their sexual needs. And sure it was probably ten times harder for Zim since he was in a heat, and Dib felt bad. </p><p>Zim would never do the same to Dib if he asked him for help. Zim was always so selfish, cruel and downright a bully. He never showed empathy, and probably didn’t care if Dib was dying. Zim had actually left him on a planet to die once or twice, but Dib pulled through and somehow returned to Earth. </p><p>He knew Zim was evil, and didn’t give a flying fuck about him- but Dib was human. He was trying to change for the better, and worked hard to get where he is today. He struggled with obsessiveness, depression, anxiety and his anger management. He was still battling those things to this day, and always wanted to give up and just.. be selfish. Why should be be nice to people who hurt him? Why should he even care about Zim when the alien didn’t care about him at all? </p><p>He was not going to be like Zim. Period. Being human was his superpower, and having feelings and caring could be both a curse and a blessing. Dib was not going to abandon his humanity because of Zim. He was the alien, and a part of Dib wanted to show Zim that being human wasn’t always bad. And that it was ok to love and care here on Earth. Because he knew those things were most likely forbidden on Irk.</p><p>Dib still had hope. That maybe if he was even the tiniest bit nicer to Zim, that the alien would start doing the same in return. He had hope that Zim had mirror neurons of some sort.. because almost every creature did. So he still waited for the day that Zim would show some form of ‘caring’ to Dib. Sure they had the whole leaving-the-other-alone-if-they-ask thing, but Zim only did that because he thought that there was no point of fighting Dib if it wasn’t a challenge. </p><p>But now he knew Zim was capable of love. Or at least that’s what he had said earlier.</p><p>He stood up straight after pondering for a while, setting his phone down on the counter. “So.. Should we bake some cookies?”</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>The baking was nice! Dib was enjoying it so far. He had put the pink apron on Zim, so he wasn’t just walking around in damp panties. He however, he himself remained shirtless since his own shirt had some pink blood on it. </p><p>“How is the mixing going?” Dib looked over at Zim, who was holding a small bowl and lazily and slowly mixing as if he was some kind of zombie that was half awake. Of course he didn’t reply, but at least he was keeping himself busy.</p><p>He then saw a small hand slowly reach for the bulge in his jeans. “No Zim, we don’t touch there.” He took Zim's hand and carefully guided it back to the whisk that was in the bowl. When his fingers wrapped around it, Dib let go and went back to setting up the baking tray.</p><p>Everything went smoothly, apart from the few times when Dib had to move Zim’s hand away from grabbing his dick. “Thats a no-no zone. You horny fuck.” Dib chuckled as Zim had tried again. “But what am I to say? I’m kinda horny too.” But the baking had helped keep his mind off of that fact. </p><p>When the cookies were in the oven, all they had to do now was wait fifteen minutes. “I put a lot of sugar in half of the batch for you.” Dib stretched, yawning a little. It was getting late, and he was ready to crash. But he knew he couldn’t sleep comfotably with a boner. </p><p>“This is probably the most self control I’ve ever had. Shit.. I don’t even want to imagine what its probably like for you.” Since he knew women had way more pain receptors than men, and if Zim could have a baby or smeet… then he guessed his body must be more like a female. Right? But he was an alien, so Dib didn’t know for sure.</p><p>“I can’t…” Zim collapsed on the floor, suddenly panting loudly like a dog. His body was glistening with sweat, and his antenna were shaking violently. He was reaching the peak hours of his heat, which shouldn’t have been happening till he was twelve hours in.</p><p>“Oh fuck, you look worse than before.” Dib took the apron off of Zim, and his hand flinched back when he felt how hot his skin was. It didn’t burn him or anything, he was just surprised. “Shit.. fuck.. ugh!” Dib didn’t know what to do, he could only watch as Zim clutched his stomach and groaned painfully. A river of purple-pink fluid poured out from between his legs, making quite the mess.</p><p>Dib picked up the alien and carried him to the couch, laying him down. The Irken’s body looked… so attractive. Dib felt a strong need to touch it. To feel it inside and out. He wanted to see his dick deep inside this creature as he moaned out his name. He wanted to come so deep in his-</p><p>“Zim please-“ Dib hid his face. He couldn’t continue looking at him. “You don’t know how much I want to- I need to..” He sat back on the floor, looking at the Irken laying on the couch, flushed and panting heavily. Surely it would be ok to touch himself.. since he wasn’t touching Zim. </p><p>He unzipped his belt, fishing out his hard length. He held it firmly in his hand and began to move it up and down. This was the only thing he could really do in this moment to stop himself from touching Zim. So he pumped his hand faster, looking at Zim and just imagining himself inside of him. His green soft skin looked so beautiful.. his form, his little sounds, blushing face.. All Dib had to do was look to get himself off.</p><p>This wasn’t helping Zim at all. He could smell the intense arousal bursting within the human. He could see what he wanted.. It looked perfect for him. Just anything.. It was right there! Dib was turned on, and he was going to come. Zim could also sense this with his antenna. </p><p>But all he could do was watch and suffer. He didn’t have enough strength anymore to lift his body or move a finger. </p><p>“S..stop..” Zim muttered out as loud as he could.</p><p>Dib did in fact stop, and didn’t realize how badly this was affecting Zim until he snapped out of his hazed-jacking off state.  “..I’m sorry.” Dib turned around. “I’m so close. I have to.” He kept his back to Zim and kept moving his hand.</p><p>“..please.. inside..” Zim felt so dizzy, he wished he could just pass out. Dib was teasing him, and it only made his pain worse. His body began to produce more slick, and more of that scent. Trying to lure Dib as much as it could.</p><p>Dib stopped again. He was close. So close. It was so unsatisfying- was this how badly Zim was feeling? </p><p>“You’re gunna be the death of me.” Dib moved his hand away, keeping his back to Zim. </p><p>“Ngnn- Ah!” Zim let out the most high pitched lewd moan ever, followed by adorable little chirps. “Please!”</p><p>“NO!” Dib said firmly, and it sent a shiver down Zim’s spine. That tone.. that assertiveness.. “No Zim. I’m going to keep saying this, but no.” He forced himself to put his boxers and jeans back on. “Fucking hell..” He muttered, walking over to the kitchen and washing his hands despite not really making a mess. He splashed some of the cold filtered water on himself, and it was actually helping a little. Maybe it was because he was further from Zim? It didn’t look like Zim could move this time.. So maybe Dib could go down to the labs.</p><p>But a part of him still didn’t feel comfortable leaving Zim here like this. </p><p>The oven beeped, and fifteen minutes was up. Dib put on some gloves and got the freshly baked cookies out. The smell.. It blocked out Zim’s scent for just a few seconds. </p><p>“Ok Dib. You have to control yourself. Zim is the one in heat. You have control, you’re conscious, You have a choice. And I choose not to touch him because that’s what he wants. What Zim is asking for now is what his heat wants. Not him.” He spoke out loud, reminding himself.<br/>
The human grabbed a plate and put the cookies on it. He took the plate with him to the living room, and crouched on the floor beside Zim who was still laying on the couch in the same position on his side. “Hey..” Dib smiled and lifted the plate. “I have food. Maybe it will make you feel better? Oh and.. can I put this back on you again?” He had picked up the towel from the floor and didn’t wait for an answer this time. He put it over the Irken’s head, and suddenly the air felt easier to breathe in. Less.. hot and stuffy.</p><p>“Please don’t take it off this time. I know its a little hot, but that scent isn’t going to help us.” Dib moved to sit on the couch. He set the cookies down on the arm rest, then shifted to help Zim up. He let the Irken lean against him as he sat up right, and kept the towel draped over his head.<br/>
Dib grabbed a cookie, and held it out for Zim to take. “This is the extra sugary one.” He smiled, but Zim didn’t take it. His stomach had growled earlier, so he should be hungry..</p><p>He moved to hold the cookie right by his green lips, and he immediately chomped down on it. He took a huge bite, eating it and seeming happy for the first time during this heat.</p><p>“Good?” Dib chuckled as Zim ate the rest. He looked at the plate, and the human knew exactly what the Irken wanted. So he picked up another cookie and fed him again. And again. And again..</p><p>“Wow you’re really hungry..” Dib took one for himself with his free hand and easily put the whole thing in his mouth. He accidentally took one of the really sugary ones- but it was still pretty good. He never really was one to bake, but tasing the freshly baked cookies made him want to try baking. </p><p>After a few cookies, Dib got full, and Zim did too. He had put the cookie by his lips, and the Irken just turned his head away. So he knew Zim was full.<br/>
“..I guess I’m just going to have to sleep on the couch.. But Zim is totally going to touch me.” He narrowed his eyes. “If I had those handcuffs.. I wouldn’t have to worry about Zim hurting himself, or touching me. So maybe I can find a substitute?” He scanned the room, searching for something, anything.. </p><p>“Oh wait!” He looked down at his belt, and took it off. “I guess I could use this..” He looked at the docile Zim, sitting with a bored expression but still panting heavily. His scent seemed to die down just a little when he ate. Dib didn’t know why, but he would probably ask Zim later when he’s not in his heat. “Sorry Zim. But I really need to sleep.” He turned the Irken around and put his hands behind his back. Zim didn’t resist as Dib tied the belt around his wrists tightly. But not too tight. </p><p>“There. It doesn’t hurt ri-“ </p><p>Zim flopped forward and bent himself, face on the couch and ass up in front of Dib. The human turned red.</p><p>“Oh god Zim no- it’s not like that!” He sat Zim back up, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “Fuck. No no. Just.. I’m going to sleep. Don’t do anything weird.” Dib laid down on the couch on his side, protecting his crotch with a leg just in case. He closed his eyes, trying to relax and ease himself into a sleep..</p><p>But then he felt a small figure crawl under his arm. Zim laid down right next to him, staying close and mimicking what Dib was doing and closed his eyes. </p><p>Despite the towel, the scent felt so strong now that Zim’s head was right under his chin. But he really couldn’t make himself push the Irken away. Zim looked comfortable, and had closed his eyes. Was he trying to sleep? Dib thought Irkens didn’t sleep, but he was clearly wrong.<br/>
He pulled Zim closer to his chest, keeping an arm around him protectively. He closed his eyes, half expecting Zim to do something.. but after thirty minutes of no movement, Dib knew the alien had fallen asleep. His breathing was even, the scent was slowly disappearing, and Zim’s body felt less hot. </p><p>Dib had no idea what was going on, but he wasn’t going to complain. And eventually, he was able to drift off to a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated and let me know readers are still active and want me to continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Name Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib slowly opened his tired eyes, yawning as the blurriness faded. He looked down, and noticed that Zim was still there, under his arm, sleeping soundlessly in the same position with his hands still bound behind his back. He felt bad, so very quietly and gently took the belt off from his wrists before setting it down on the ground.</p><p>Dib laid there for a while, just looking at Zim lovingly and enjoying the closeness. He never got to be this close to a very still Zim, and now he could finally just look at him. He could never not be amazed at how smooth Zim’s skin felt, and it even looked perfect to the touch. Dib subconsciously moved his hand and gave the Irken a few pets on the head. Then his body vibrated- </p><p>“..Purring?” He mumbled to himself and kept petting his head. He then remembered that the note Zim wrote for his heat said something about belly rubs. The Irken had stated multiple times that his stomach hurt, and too scared to give Zim the wrong idea, Dib had not given him the belly rubs. Was it too late to do it now? </p><p>He sneaked his hand lower on to Zim’s bare skin, and gently starting rubbing his abdomen in circular motions. </p><p>“..mhmm..” Zim made a blissful sound in his sleep, his body becoming a little less tense. Zim still had a bit of cramping in his lower stomach, but it wasn’t even close to being as bad as it was last night. </p><p>It was then that Dib noticed the absence of the towel that he had put on Zim’s head, and that scent. The towel had fallen on to the floor by the couch, and there wasn’t a trace of the sweet smell anywhere in the room. Dib felt like he could finally breathe again. The clean fresh air felt less stuffy. </p><p>He took a deep breath, and sighed out a satisfied sigh. “Is his heat over..?” He wondered, but then felt movement from under his arm. </p><p>Zim yawned as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room as if looking for something, but remained laying down. His scenes slowly came back online, and it didn’t take long for him to acknowledge the belly rubbing.<br/>
He looked down, noticing a large human hand soothing his cramps. It felt nice, but.. his gaze followed the hand. He looked up, and saw Dib’s relaxed face. The human just smiled at the Irken. “Good morning Zim.” He said in a friendly tone, watching the alien analyse his situation for a moment. </p><p>“DIB!” Zim leapt out Dib’s arm with a blush, stumbling on to the floor and wincing when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. His heat should be over since he is now fully aware of himself, so why was it hurting?<br/>
Zim stood up, examining his own body before looking at Dib. The human sat up, still shirtless. It didn’t help that Zim was only wearing his panties. </p><p>“How.. how DARE you?! I thought I told you NOT to touch my superior body!” He hissed, covering himself like a girl. </p><p>“Shit- no no! I know what it looks like, but I promise we didn’t do anything. I didn’t do anything! I didn’t touch you, and you’re panties stayed on the whole time I swear!” Dib got up and took a step closer, but it only made Zim step back. </p><p>“You LIE!” Zim growled. “My clothes are mostly gone, and your clothes are half gone! I woke up laying in your arms! In fact, you were touching my body! You were rubbing my stomach!” Zim put a hand over his abdomen, feeling kinda cranky because of the pain. </p><p>“I’m not lying! It was difficult, but I didn’t touch you. I promise.” Dib said in a serious tone. But the Irken narrowed his eyes in response, still sceptical. </p><p>Dib could see how uncomfortable Zim was. He was happy to see the alien was back to normal, but hadn’t Zim said the heat lasted 24 hours? It’s only been about 12 hours.<br/>
He would ask Zim later when he was in a more calmer mood. So for now, Dib picked up the towel and held it out for Zim to take. “Here.” He tried to make the Irken feel less vulnerable. </p><p>Zim practically snatched it out of his hand and wrapped it around himself in a second. “You are my enemy. And I don’t believe you for a second! Why else would your shirt be off? Why would my clothes be off?! Wait- don’t answer that! Eugh-“ Zim made a disgusted face and cringed. </p><p>“Computer! Get the Dib out of my base!” Zim looked up and yelled, expecting a response. </p><p>But there was none.</p><p>“You hacked my computer too?! While I was in my heat?! Wh..what else did you do?! Did you go through my things? Did you look around my base?! YOU!” Zim was filled with rage and frustration, his antenna pinned back on his head in a hostile fashion. </p><p>“Zim- I didn’t do anything! I literally just helped you with your heat-“</p><p>“THATS WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO!!” Zim screamed, feeling so upset with the human for taking something so important to any Irken; his virginity. And to loose it to a primitive species such as a human? The disgrace he would get if anyone found out- </p><p>“LISTEN TO ME!” Dib yelled. “I DIDN’T TAKE CARE OF YOU LIKE THAT! I had to go through hell and restrain myself while you weren't being helpful at all! You were the one that tried to initiate the acts, and you were the one that forced a kiss on me and kept licking my-“</p><p>“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” Zim tugged on his antenna. “I don’t want to hear it! Now stay here while I go figure out what on IRK you did to my computer!” Zim huffed and turned around, and walked over to the trash can. </p><p>“I didn’t fucking do anything!” He yelled as Zim descended into the depth of his lab, using the time to put his belt back on.<br/>
“That ungrateful piece of shit! Why do I even try anymore?” Dib slumped down on the ground, leaning against the couch. “It’s not like I’d actually want to fuck him. It was that stupid scent he was releasing!” He complained, crossing his arms and thinking about everything. </p><p>No matter how hard he tried, things never turned out good. His hard work was always for nothing. He had tried being nicer to Zim in the past, but it was completely futile. </p><p>After about five minutes, the base hummed and the lockdown ended. The metal sealed windows and door were opened and disappeared. The whole place was back to normal.</p><p>Zim returned shortly after, an even more angrier look on his face. “I found my bloody clothes in the bathroom! WHAT ON IRK DID YOU DO?!” Zim stomped over and pushed Dib, who was now standing. “I can’t believe you!” </p><p>“Zim. I didn’t. Do that.” Now Dib was getting pissed. “You did that to yourself you fucking horny ass lizard!” The human pushed back, forgetting that he was much bigger and physically stronger than Zim. </p><p>The Irken fell back on his rear, and now he was riled up more than ever. “YOU STUPID PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE!!” </p><p>“You have no right to be saying that shit to me after what I did! I COULD have taken advantage of you, but I DIDN’T!” </p><p>“YOU FILTHY LYING UGLY FACE MEAT SACK!” Zim got back up, showing his claws that where now fully healed. </p><p>“YOU’RE SUCH A LITTLE SHIT!” Dib was done. He couldn’t take it anymore. Being accused of things he didn’t do was one of the many top things he hated with a passion. “WHY WOULD I EVEN WANT TO FUCK YOU HUH?! Your weird alien body and fuck- I don’t even know what you have down there, and I don’t want to know!” </p><p>“Whatever I have is better than anything you could ever have!! Your fleshy pink human body is GROSS!” </p><p>“MY body is gross?! YOU WERE BEYOND GROSS! WITH YOUR STICKY SWEAT AND NASTY ASS SMELL, AND SLOPPY GOO COMING OUT OF YOU! And yeah, my flesh is different from yours, but at least it’s NOT FUCKING GREEN!” </p><p>Zim didn’t know what to say about those things- because he thought they were gross too. He never asked to be in this heat. He didn’t want any of it. And what Dib was saying was true. And it hurt. So now he wanted him to hurt too.</p><p>“AT LEAST MY FLESH ISN’T AN EXACT COPY OF SOMEONE ELSES! YOU WEIRD HUMAN CLONE BEAST!!” Zim shouted are the top of his lungs. “COMPUTER GET THIS DISGRACE OF A HUMAN OUT OF MY BASE!” He demanded, and in an instant mental arms came out of the ceiling. They took Dib and threw him out the door violently.</p><p>Then it slammed shut, leaving Dib outside. He had hit the concrete pretty badly, and now his glasses were cracked. The side of his face was bruised from the landing, and his arm had been scraped.<br/>
“..F..fuck..” He hissed, and waiting for the ringing sound in his head to stop. “..he HAD to fucking throw me..” Dib winced as he forced himself up. He realised he had more scrapes on his torso since he hadn’t been wearing a shirt. And now he had to walk home half naked with blood all over him. He knew he probably had a bruise or so on the arm he landed on too, but he was too scared to take a look. </p><p>So Dib began to walk home, feeling anger towards Zim. But that anger turned into sadness as he remembered the Irken’s words. </p><p>Weird.</p><p>Clone.</p><p>Disgrace.</p><p>The comments about being gross had hurt too, but not as much as the last words Zim had said to him. Because it was all true. He was a weirdo, he was a clone, and he was a disgrace to the Membrane bloodline. </p><p>He hated himself for being weird. Why did he have to be interested in the most oddest things? Why was he into weird shit? Why couldn’t he act like a normal human being for once?<br/>
He also hated himself for being a clone. He never asked to be made, but his father and mother couldn’t have kids.. so they just cloned. Dib sometimes felt like he was living someone else’s life. Like he was just a younger version of his dad, and wasn’t special in anyway. Just a copy. Just a clone. Not special in anyway, and nothing but a science experiment.<br/>
Lastly, he hated that he was who he was. Why did he have to be curious about the paranormal? All his dad ever wanted for his clone version was to persue science. That was the one thing his dad asked and Dib wasn’t able to do it. He was a failure of a clone. A disgrace. Because the Membrane bloodline has always worked around the science field, and taken on after Membrane labs.. He felt like his ancestors were shaking their heads as they looked down at him. </p><p>He didn’t even realise himself crying until his vision blurred a little. But it didn’t matter. He was too depressed to care, and continued his way home. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>Zim went back down to his labs to go collect his bloody clothes. He needed to put them in the wash and then take a nice shower himself to get all of the filth off of him. </p><p>Once he got there, he cringed at the sight. Dib’s shirt and his bloody uniform were scattered on the floor. He picked up the human shirt and tossed it in the trash in the bathroom. He took his own uniform, boots and gloves to the cleaning mechanism installed down the hallway. He threw them all in the hatch and closed it. “Computer, have those cleaned throughly by tomorrow.” As soon as he ordered, the computer turned on the alien washing machine without so much of a verbal response. It didn’t matter though, Zim knew it had to preserve some power. </p><p>When he got back to the bathroom, he was surprised to find that the bathtub was full. The water didn’t seem completely clean, and had a tint of pink to it. “Urgh.. he must have bred me in this bathtub..” Zim didn’t want to use the bathtub anymore, but it was the only tub he had. He held on to the side of the tub as he reached over to press the button to drain the water.<br/>
“Huh?” Zim moved his hand from the tub’s rim, feeling that the water was cold. Confused, he put his hand in the water to double check. The whole bath was in fact very cold, cold enough to make Zim shiver. So he retracted his hand, shaking it as the purified water droplets flicked off of it. “..a cold bath? Did I do this during the heat?” Zim closed his eyes and thought hard, trying to remember some of the things that happened. </p><p>He had a memory flash for a split second. It was Dib, holding him in his arms and taking him down to the bathroom. He saw him turn the bathtub on and check the water with his hand as if making sure it was a certain temperature.<br/>
Then Zim saw himself start to take his own clothes off. He saw Dib looking away with a blush, then he took off the leggings and boots- The human then only picked Zim up to place him in the bath. The Irken felt a comforting coldness surround him.. he felt good, and much better than before. </p><p>The brief flashback ended, and Zim was half in denial. But the memory had felt so real, and he knew if there was one thing he could trust it was his superior Irken brain and his amazing skills at remembering stuff. So while the bath drained of its water, he picked up Dib’s shirt from out of the trash and set it down on the side of the sink. </p><p>“Why would Dib do that? ..He is... my enemy.” Zim mumbled on confusion before rinsing the empty tub, and then filling it up with warm water. He let the towel around his shoulders to fall on the tiled floor. The Irken really didn’t want to, but he eventually peeled off the semi wet panties from his hips and tossed them on top of the towel. He immediately looked down to check his sex- nothing seemed out of place apart from the dried lubricants on his thighs. No sign of blood- which is always predicted on an Irken’s first time. No sign of human seed coming out of him either, but he wouldn’t know for sure unless he did a scan. So without thinking any further, he hopped in the bathtub when it was filled to the brim.</p><p>The warmth felt nice around his skin, the filtered soapy water was the closest thing Zim was ever going to get to a real hug. Gir’s hugs always hurt, felt cold to the touch and were sometimes gross- Zim missed them. He missed his robot even if he was only turned off for a short amount of time, and he missed his Tallests greatly. </p><p>He was beginning to have second thoughts about his plan. But in reality, he has always had second thoughts about it. So even if he gifted Earth to the Tallests, would they really acknowledge his greatness? Did they even want Earth? They had said they didn’t want to see Zim’s face ever again.. not to mention the Control Brains had updated his status to an exile. Which is the biggest disgrace any Irken could be to the Empire. </p><p>Zim sank in the filtered water a little, his antenna dropping down. </p><p>He knew he had said Dib was a disgrace of a human..</p><p>But he himself was a disgrace of an Irken. He was technically a clone too, and compared to everyone on Earth.. he was probably the weirdest out of them all. Zim was a whole different species, the odd one out here on Earth. The only person who genuinely likes him was Keef.. but he had told him to stay away, and the ginger was doing his part thankfully. </p><p>After the quick bath, Zim had the computer bring him fresh clothes. Once he put them on, he drained the tub and threw the towel, his panties and Dib’s shirt into the washing. He then headed to the main computer room, eager to do a few scans on himself. Because he was well aware that Dib did not hack the computer. The Irken tech had been turned off manually by Zim, and was supposed to automatically turn back on in 24 hours. When he had gone to check the computer, the clock was only at 12 hours.. so of course it wasn’t working. Zim manually turned it back on, feeling just a little bit guilty for blaming Dib. But that had been the least of his worries at the time. And it still is. He needed to check to see if his body readings say his heat passed. He couldn’t risk it randomly coming back. </p><p>When he arrived in the room, he went straight to the pink glowing keyboard. He typed a few things in, then took a step back.<br/>
“Computer! Scan me!” He demanded, and a scanner connected to a tube slithered out of the wall. It stopped in front of Zim, and scanned him from head to toe a couple times. It retracted after getting what it needed, and Zim quickly leaned forward on the keyboard, eager to see the results. </p><p>His squinted eyes widened when they came back. </p><p>His heat was over. At least for this month it was. He knew animals on Earth had this.. and female humans had something like this called ovulation. It wasn’t exactly what Zim was going through, but close enough.<br/>
He did a bit of reading, and according to the text, an Irken heat mysteriously lasts only half of the time if the Irken is off planet. Something about the body knowing there is no Irken mate around.. But Zim wasn’t complaining. So it was good that he was on Earth! He felt happy for a moment, but then remembered his heats will never end unless he takes heat suppressants. But he can’t exactly get a hold of that, so he was going to have to live with it for the rest of his life. He didn’t exactly have the tools to sterilise himself either, and it wasn’t even possible to begin with. If he ripped out his reproductive organs, they would just ‘heal’ and regenerate back. It was futile, and would only last a few days. </p><p>Zim sighed, then continued reading his scan results. </p><p>One thing stuck out in particular. It said: “NO SIGN OF FOREIGN ENTRY. NO SIGN OF FOREIGN SUBSTANCES. HEAT UNSUCCESSFUL.” </p><p>The Irken was.. unbelieving. “There’s no way Dib could have kept his hands to himself! There was the mating scent.. and he was half naked! ..wait..” Then he remembered, there had been pink blood not only on his uniform, but on his shirt too. “I guess his shirt was dirty.. but that doesn’t explain the blood!! What was the blood about?!” Zim growled and continued reading the scan. </p><p>“DAMAGE: RIGHT AND LEFT CLAWS 98% HEALED.” </p><p>His claws? Well, Zim clearly hadn’t seen any blood from between his legs. And according to the scan, nothing had even touched his slit.<br/>
Zim lifted his hands and looked at his claws, and by now he could tell when any part of his body was healing. The skin or claw looked more fresh and different from the rest of his hand as of now. The difference was very minimal, but thankfully it would be fully back to normal soon.</p><p>“..but why claws? Did Dib declaw me?! Did he take them for samples?! URGH!” Zim turned computer off, and then left to go clean up the blood in the kitchen. Sure he could make the computer do it, but it was a waste of its power. </p><p>Zim ascended to the main floor, confused and still feeling distressed. He was a little unbelieving of everything, and still trying to stand up straight on his own feet. His spooch was still cramping as well.. and maybe he should have checked how many eggs he had released during this heat- but It didn’t matter. He wished he could take the Irken pain killers, but he had to save them for more dire situations than cramps. </p><p>He climbed out of the trash can, and examined the blood by it. There seemed to be three claw marks all over the trash. Pink streaks of blood stained the poor battered up thing- it almost looked like a cat’s scratching post. Except covered in pink blood.<br/>
“..that’s.. eh.. pretty.. deep..” He knelt down and looked closely at the marks. Sure his claws were capable of damaging this cruddy trash can, and they could cut deep.. But cutting this deep in this kind of material over and over again were bound to damage his claws. </p><p>He cringed when the idea popped up in his mind. “Dib.. He did this didn’t he? Why else would I do this to my claws?! How torturous!” He stepped away from the scarred trash can, and went to the sink to grab a hand towel.</p><p>“What on Irk..?!” Zim got on the stool that had magically been pushed up against the counter. He noticed the sink was full with used bowls and a whisk. Some spoons and-<br/>
His antenna perked forward in interest. It smelled very sweet and sugary. They flicked forward and picked up the scent..</p><p>“Did Dib steal my food?!” He growled, checking the kitchen and finding a bunch of missing stuff. “I’m already low on everything!! THAT STUPID-“ </p><p>Then something caught his eyes. A plate, sitting alone in the living room on the arm rest of his couch.<br/>
He hesitantly wandered over, and saw that there was one cookie left on the plate. “..Did he make cookies?” Zim asked out loud, picking up the chocolate chip cookie and smelling it with his antenna. There wasn’t a trace of poison, and if his antenna were working correctly, there was a bunch of sugar in the cookie. </p><p>His mouth started to salivate, so he took a cautious bite. When nothing happened other than tasting the sweet cookie, he put the rest of it in his mouth and are it happily. “Mmhm..” He purred and swallowed the last bits in his mouth. </p><p>“That was deli- I mean.. it was.. acceptable.” Zim grabbed the plate and took it to the sink. “If Dib did make the cookies, he could have at least done the dishes!” He scowled and stepped onto the stool. He switched his gloves with the cleaning gloves laying on the side and began to clean up the mess.<br/>
When he was done with the plates, he cleaned up the blood, and the questionable Irken fluids in the kitchen and living room. </p><p>It took up most of his day, so when he was finally done, Zim was exhausted. </p><p>He slumped down on the soft couch facing the TV. Sighing of relief now that he finished all of his tasks. He was holding back on turning Gir back on, since he just cleaned up- he would hate to have the robot make another mess somehow. </p><p>“..I wish I could know what Dib did. Everything is a blur! Ugh!” The Irken growled in annoyance on his couch, punching the air before slouching back. </p><p>The computer hummed online, its voice echoing from the ceiling above. “I could replay the security footage.” It suggested, since it happened to not be in sleep mode for once. </p><p>“What?! Why didn’t you say so?! Show me the footages!” Zim demanded, and the T.V screen in front of him turned on. </p><p>He had a lot of footage to go through..</p><p>—————————-</p><p>The next day, Zim went to Skool per usual. His heat was over, and everything was back to normal. Gir was back and ‘guarding’ the house, and the computer had to keep watch of the robot for six hours to make sure he doesn’t batter himself up. Since Zim couldn’t exactly get any spare parts from Irk- or anywhere anymore. He was trapped on Earth as his supplies really started plummeting. But it mattered not! Zim would pull though.. somehow. He was an invader that went through years of training!</p><p>Despite this training, nothing could have prepared him for this kind of situation.. </p><p>Being cut off from the Empire. Loosing his purpose. Pretending he was the Zim that Dib would stay interested in. The Zim that wanted to take over Earth.. even though he was well aware that he couldn’t. But it didn’t matter. He may not have his mission, but at least he had Dib. Sure he hated him, but Dib was the only other living being that actually talked to him and paid any attention to him. Even if the interactions were negative- Zim would rather have a thousand negative interactions rather than none. Zim craved attention in any form at this point..</p><p>But he couldn’t ignore what he had seen on that footage. Dib was.. being so nice. Zim just couldn’t understand why. He was horrible to him. Literally almost killed him. Tried to destroy his planet and tear apart his family. He was nothing but mean to Dib. And yet that human..<br/>
Zim did feel bad for yelling at Dib. But he was too prideful to bring himself to say sorry. He wasn’t the type to apologise- and he would never lower his head to a human! No matter how wrong he was.. he couldn’t admit it. So maybe he would thank Dib- who knows. It really depended on the human at this point and how he would react to seeing Zim. </p><p>The Irken had cringed when seeing himself in a heated state in the silent footages. He tried to skip over most of it. He couldn’t believe he became some weak pathetic desperate begging thing- not to mention the horrible goo that was in fact coming out of in-between his legs! But it was now over, so he wouldn’t have to think about it for another month.<br/>
He wondered if.. would Dib take care of him again during his heat? The human had done everything.. given him a cold bath, fed him sugar, and given him belly rubs while he was too weak to do anything. Dib did do a fine job at taking care of him, and despite the kiss, nothing had happened just like he said. Zim’s panties didn’t once come off, and he had not touched him.<br/>
The computer had commented how impressed he was too, since the Irken scent during heats are some of the most strongest chemicals that could lure anything from a mile away to mate. If it had been an Irken, Zim would be having smeets by now. So a part of Zim was happy that it had been Dib.. </p><p>But when he walked in to class, he sat down at his desk and eyed the empty desk where Dib usually sat it. The human was rarely late.. but maybe he was just resting or something.<br/>
For now, he shrugged it off. Dib would show up eventually. At least that’s what Zim thought..</p><p>Turns out he thought wrong. Dib didn’t show up for the rest of the week. </p><p>—————————</p><p>“Enough of this!” Zim growled as he walked out the Skool building on Friday. “Stupid Dib filth should be back in Skool by now!” The Irken was beyond upset, not having anyone to fight or even talk to for the last couple days had been... lonely. Today he had had enough, and decided he would stop by Dib’s house on the way back from Skool. </p><p>“..maybe the scent made him sick?” Zim tapped his chin, completely clueless. “Or maybe he is plotting something..” He continued to speak to himself before finally arriving at the Membrane house hold.<br/>
Once he was right in front of the door, he brought his small hand up and knocked. He waited patiently until somebody walked up to the door and opened it. Of course it was Dib- Membrane was never home and Gaz was always in her room, not wanting to interact and too focused on her games. </p><p>“Dib! Why haven’t you shown up to Skool?! Do you not need an education anymore?! Stupid..” Zim rolled his eyes. </p><p>Dib was still feeling so done. He his hair was a mess and his eyes looked.. upset? Angry? Sad? Zim couldn’t tell.<br/>
“You want me to be honest Zim? I haven’t showed up because I didn’t want to see your ugly face.” He snapped, and that riled the Irken up pretty well. </p><p>“MY FACE IS AMAZING! Your face is ugly!” He crossed his arms and huffed. “Why wouldn’t you want to see Zim?! Are we not mortal enemies?! Don’t you have to protect your Earth?!” He asked with narrowed eyes. Dib’s expression however, just became one of annoyance. </p><p>“I don’t want to see you because I’m still upset about what you said. You know I don’t like being called those things!” Dib raised his voice ever so slightly. </p><p>“What things?!” Zim really was clueless. He had forgotten most of what he had said a few days ago, but he remembered arguing with Dib and kicking him out the house. </p><p>“Don’t fucking mess with me.” He growled. “You damn well know.” He eyed Zim as he thought, then finally the Irken seemed to remember.</p><p>“Oh! That your a weird human clone? But it’s true!” Zim chuckled evilly. </p><p>Dib just sighed, tired. “So you’d be ok if I called you an unloved defective Irken because it’s true?”  </p><p>Zim flinched- it was true. But he didn’t like it one bit. “T..that’s a LIE! A BIG LIE!” He shouted- and if he kept this up Gaz was bound to come down stairs with a baseball bat and tell them to shut up. </p><p>“See? You don’t like it. And I don’t either. So maybe a fucking apology would be nice!” Dib crossed his arms and looked down at the alien. </p><p>“...HA! Me? Apologise to you?! Pathetic! I would never do such a thing! I did nothing wrong! You’re the one that’s wrong!!” Zim smirked pridefully. </p><p>“If that’s what you think, then fuck off! I’m not dealing with you. Not anymore.” For at least a while. So Dib slammed the door shut in his face and locked it a couple times. He pressed a button on the side of the door and activated the security system. He had installed it himself to keep specifically Irkens away. </p><p>It was called a sprinkler. </p><p>“HEY!” The Irken ran off the property as unfiltered water started shooting out of the sprinkler placed on the front lawn. “URGH! YOU’RE GUNNA HAVE TO COME OUT EVENTUALLY!! YOU HAVE TO STOP ME!” He shouted loud and clear, and then headed back to his home. </p><p>Zim really didn’t like it when Dib said those things about him.. is that how Dib felt when he had said he was a weird human clone to him? This feeling was awful, like a punch to the gut. </p><p>But what really scared him was the wide open door to his base. “W-WHAT?!” Zim ran as fast as he could into the living room, looking around in full alert. “What happened?! Wait- nothing seems out of place..” </p><p>“I was unable to keep Gir from chasing the ice cream truck.” The computer said in defeat, and Zim was quick to react.<br/>
“I thought- no I have no time for this!! I can’t afford Gir coming back with a broken part! Tell me where the truck went!” He demanded, and the computer told him it was heading to the park. Zim just hoped the robot was in his disguise. </p><p>He hadn’t been this worried since his heat. Maybe he was more worried- because it was Gir! His robot companion who may not be sane, but as been there since he landed here to provide some form of company.<br/>
The Irken ran out the house and down the street as fast as his legs could take him. He was running for what felt like hours before he saw a neon green blob in the middle of the dark road, eating ice cream. </p><p>“Gir! Get out of the road!!” Zim yelled, but the robot didn’t budge. So he walked over and- </p><p>“Holy Irk- what happened to you?!” Zim looked at the robot dog in the road, barely moving but still managing to eat the ice cream.<br/>
“I GOT HIT BY A CAR!” Gir said happily and continued to eat the ice cream. The robot had a dent in its head that was visible even with the dog suit on. His legs were bent and who knows what other damage the robot would have. </p><p>“DAMMIT GIR!!” Zim picked up the robot dog. “I really don’t have any parts to fix you with!! Unless.. I take a part the computer. But I can’t do that either!!” He held Gir in his arms close to his chest, unable to care about the mess Gir was making with that ice cream.<br/>
He never thought it would come to this.. he would have to choose between Gir or the computer. If the damages weren’t too bad, Gir should be fine.. but if they were bad, the robot was bound to shut down soon. Zim very much preferred having Gir around.. but without the computer he would have to do everything manually. His security would be crap, and nobody would be there to fight for him if something ever happened to his Pak in his own base. Gir might be of use.. but the robot never proved himself useful during fights. And now that Zim thought about it.. he didn’t want Gir to fight. That would just cause more damage that Zim may not be able to fix. </p><p>When he got back to his base, the door closed behind him. He set Gir down briefly to take off his disguise. “I should have left you turned off.. at least while I’m at skool...” but sir units weren’t meant to be offline for that long on a daily biases. Or else their machinery would start to malfunction from not functioning. Zim had already pushed the limits during his heat by keeping Gir off for so long- when he was back on, the robot had been struggling to control his legs. It was horrible. </p><p>Zim took the bot down to the labs, and then walked into his tech room. He set Gir down on the table in the centre and took the dog suit off.<br/>
He cringed. “..oh Gir... you.. you’re so stupid!” Zim tossed the ice cream covered suit down. Thankfully Gir had finished eating the ice cream before they returned home. </p><p>“YAYYYY!!”</p><p>“NO! NOT yay. This is BAD! Just look at this room!” Zim gestured to the very empty tech room. “There is NOTHING here I can fix you with or replace your damaged components with. NOTHING!” Zim frowned, examining the damage. </p><p>The dent in Gir’s head was worse than he imagined. It went all the way down to half of his face, and he could hear a faint buzzing sound. His torso was crushed and had a tire mark going right across it, along with his legs that were probably going to disconnect from his body soon. </p><p>“Computer. Will Gir be able to live like this?” Zim knew the robot wasn’t really alive, but it felt like it.</p><p>“I’d say he has about an hour before he starts to malfunction and shut down.” </p><p>“URGH!!” Zim kicked the dog suit, having nothing else to kick. “Isn’t there anything you can do?!” </p><p>“..No.” The computer didn’t want to shut down either. Sure Zim could use his components to fix Gir, but that would mean he wouldn’t be able to function instead. Zim probably already knew this though. </p><p>“All of this- for an ice cream!” Zim growled at Gir and stared down at him. “I could have bought you an ice cream at the super market! Or I could have made it myself! Why did you leave Gir?! I specifically told you NOT to! And you said you would behave!! Is defying the computer behaving?! I don’t think so!” Zim yelled, enraged. “HOW COULD YOU-“ </p><p>Gir frowned and was silent. Was he already starting to malfunction? Wait no he’s crying.. </p><p>“You know it was bad didn’t you? But you did it anyway! Bad Gir!” Zim scolded him. </p><p>“Mast-“ Gir didn’t get to finish that sentence. His eyes turned dull and his whole body went limp. </p><p>Zim panicked. “Gir?” He shook him harshly. “Gir? This isn't funny!” He put a hand under his head and looked closely at the eyes- they were grey. Turned off. Dead.<br/>
“Wait- Gir! No- come on! I didn’t mean it- I was just mad- so..so wake up!!” He shook the robot again. “Stop sleeping! Gir!!”</p><p>“He’s shut down.”</p><p>“YOU SAID HE HAD AN HOUR!”</p><p>“That was just an estimate..” </p><p>“USLESS!” Zim held onto Gir. “You are useless too! Now that you are...” He gulped. What was this tightness in his throat? No no.. the last time he felt it was when his Tallests had cut him off. </p><p>“...you stupid robot....” His antenna went flat on his head at the realisation that Gir was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated and let me know readers are still active and want me to continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been hours. Hours since Gir shut down and Zim couldn’t get himself to let go of the robot in his arms. He sat with his knees up in the corner of the tech room, cradling Gir like he was nothing but a newborn smeet. Except he was a dead smeet. </p><p>Zim had not expected this to happen today. Not so soon.. His tears couldn’t stop at this point. And now he began to realize more and more that he was defective. And unloved now that Gir was gone. Maybe if he hadn’t been so defective, Gir would still be here? Maybe he would have never killed Tallest Miyuki and Spork. Maybe he would have actually been a good invader. Maybe his Tallests would have liked him. Maybe he would have been given a real planet to invade. Maybe he would have conquered thousands of planets by now. Maybe at least somebody would like him.. </p><p>It was so so easy for Zim to give up. To easily slip past his pride and fall into the same pit of depression that’s never really gone away. He’s just been good at covering up that pit with maybe a net with a bunch of leaves. He lied so well- to himself, to others.. that nobody would ever see the pit. But if he set even one foot on the net of leaves.. he’d fall right in. Searching for something to fill that hole was impossible. The pit was never ending at this point. Once he fell, he would just keep falling. Never able to reach the surface ever again. </p><p>He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. At least not at this moment. He had messed up. Lost Gir. He wasn’t good enough. He hadn’t been a good enough invader, and he hadn’t been a good enough.... what was it? A parent? Zim couldn’t remember the phrase. All he knew was at times.. He’d really think Gir as his own smeet. </p><p>He so badly wanted to take apart the computer. To find the parts he needed to fix his smee- his sir unit. But he had already decided that computer was crucial for his survival here on Earth. </p><p>“Gir..” His voice was gravelly from his silent sobbing. “..What do I do now?” He lifted him up, only to watch his head tilt to the side because of gravity. He could almost hear Gir’s voice saying:</p><p>“You go give Mary a bigggg hug! I love that big headed boy!” </p><p>For some reason Gir had always thought Dib was his friend. It was annoying.. but maybe now, it wasn’t such a bad idea..</p><p>No no. He couldn’t risk loosing Dib’s interest. The only reason Dib still stuck around was because Zim wanted to invade Earth. Or at least that’s what the human thought. And Zim wanted to keep it that way. That way, Dib would stay around Zim forever... right? There was no way he would leave or cut their ties if Zim still showed interest in invading Earth.</p><p>But if that did ever happen...</p><p>“..I might as well end it.” Zim could feel the weight of his suppressed depression crushing down on him out of nowhere. “..it’s not like I have a purpose. I was made to serve the Empire, and I can’t even do what I was made for..” He gently set Gir down beside of him, using his gloves to try and wipe his tears. “..I can’t do anything..” The Irken hated this feeling. He hated feeling like a useless failure, a defective, an embarrassment to the empire. His own people hated him, and the only thing he had left was Dib and his computer. But he knew the computer didn’t have long either, since things were staring to malfunction. Specific parts needed to be replaced, and monitored yearly- but Zim couldn’t do that. The fuel that Zim thought would last him an eternity was slowly coming to an end. He couldn’t even take care of his own house..<br/>
He pulled on his antenna, hoping that the pain would distract him from thinking any further. He needed to stop. Only defectives would think of such things, and he wanted to prove to himself that he was not defective. Sure his Pak may have a few flaws, but he was still a fully functioning Irken! If he wanted a chance at survival, he would need to act more Irken! </p><p>Zim took a deep breath, and let go of his antenna. He stood up, took Gir in his arms and placed him back on the metal table in the centre of the tech room. “I know you can’t hear me.. but I thought I’d tell you that you were a fine sir unit. You did well.. good job Gir. Good Gir..” Zim gave a pat on the dented robots head, then headed up back to his living room.<br/>
He felt the need to sleep- and maybe it was because of his depression. But he thought maybe sleeping would clear his mind. Surly when he woke up he would feel much better! So he laid on the couch, closing his eyes and eventually fell asleep for the night. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>“What on Irk-“ Zim was confused when he stood in the middle of his Hi Skool homeroom. The place was deserted, and quiet. Everything looked a little disoriented, and some of the desks and utensils were floating ever so slightly around him. “Dib!” Zim saw the human appear in the far side of the classroom and ran over. “Are you finally back to normal now?!” Zim smirked, but Dib stood his ground with crossed arms and didn’t say a word.</p><p>“Don’t ignore me you stinky human! Don’t you want to hear my latest plan?!” The Irken tilted his head in an attempt to get a better look at Dib. He still looked angry. </p><p>“Fuck your plan. I know you’re never actually going to take over Earth. I know your Tallests cut you off. You barely have any Irken stuff that’s actually harmful and you can’t even leave this planet. So I know you aren’t destroying it either.” </p><p>“LIES! You have yet to see my latest-“</p><p>“SHUT UP.” Dib’s voice was loud as a speaker, and came from all over the room and shook the ground. Zim stumbled, scared and silent. </p><p>“You’re not a threat to Earth. You know what that means? I don’t need to stop you, or worry about you anymore. You’re done Zim. It’s over. I won. And now that this stupid game has ended- I can go back to my normal life. Ha! It’s gunna be great..” </p><p>“No!” Zim grabbed the human’s black jacket. “That’s not true! I have a plan- a plan you need to stop!” </p><p>“No you don’t.” Dib yanked his jacket out of Zim’s grasp. “I’m done with you. I’m not going to let you waste anymore of my time- my life! And if you dare try and engage in anything with me..” Dib pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his jacket. “I’ll capture you and hand you in to the swollen eyeball for good. Then I will never have to deal with you ever again! And I’ll be famous!”</p><p>The floor beneath Zim began to crack, but he couldn’t move his feet! “Wait Dib, if we can’t be enemies.. w.. we could be friends! I.. I’ll be a good friend! I’ll let you look at my base!” Zim didn’t know why he was shaking. </p><p>“Why the fuck would I want to be friends with a defective little shit like you? You’re the most horrible person I know! You fucking kicked me out of your house after I saved your ass. You called me things you knew would hurt me- do you really think I’d want to be friends with someone who can’t even say sorry?! Or be the tiniest bit nice to anyone?! When was the last time you were nice to me Zim?! NEVER! You have NEVER been nice to me! But I have! But you don’t care..” Dib growled and stomped his foot. The floor under Zim cracked and before the Irken had anytime to react- he was falling. Falling through space as he looked up and watched Dib get further and further. </p><p>And then he hit the ground. </p><p>The Irken sat up straight on the couch, panting and freaking out from the nightmare he had just had. “I’m never sleeping again!” Zim said time himself, feeling hot and sweaty. </p><p>He sat down in silence till his body managed to calm down. Once he felt ok to move, he slid his legs off the side of his couch. The computer notified him that it was now Saturday noon. Zim couldn’t believe he had slept that long, and he didn’t even feel better! In fact, Zim felt worse. But if there’s one thing this dream told him, it’s to go apologise to Dib. </p><p>He got off the couch in a hurry and put on his disguise. The Irken ran out the house, rushing to get to Dib’s place. He knew what he did was bad. That it was wrong and he hurt Dib- he kinda always knew. But was too stubborn to admit. But he’d rather admit this than risk Dib leaving him. </p><p>So he ran up to the door, panting as he knocked. He tried to catch his breath in time as the door opened. </p><p>“Zim the fuck-“</p><p>“I’m here to... to speak about what happened the other day!” Zim didn’t realize he was shaking, but Dib did. “..I..know I.. kind of.. may have messed up..”</p><p>“Yeah, you did! Do you know the struggle I went through to take care of you during the heat?! And what do I get? You fucking repay me by throwing me out the door and calling me names. You’re a heartless piece of shit, you know that right?” Dib was still pissed, that much was obvious. </p><p>“Excuse me?! I have a heart thank you very much! Stupid Dib!” Zim snapped back. “.. I just.. wanted to say... to.. s.. say..” Why was this so difficult for him? It was just a word! </p><p>“Spit it out Zim. I don’t have all day to listen to your bullshit and look at your annoying face.” Dib growled, and that was it for Zim.</p><p>“I just wanted to say- how UGLY YOUR FACE IS!” He shouted, unable to stop himself from throwing an insult back at Dib. If there was one thing Zim was self conscious about, it was his face and his body in general. He always pretended he was good looking and superior and all.. but deep down, he was insecure about himself. Especially because he knew he was short. </p><p>“That’s IT! You get the fuck away from me you alien bastard!” Dib slammed the door shut, stomping back up to his room. Every time he saw Zim, he couldn’t help but remember those harsh words. </p><p>Weird. Clone. Disgrace. </p><p>It hurt his chest just remembering what Zim had said. He thought with time, he will feel better.. but he felt worse. Like the words where finally starting to sink in. </p><p>Zim didn’t push it any further. He knew he messed up, so he walked back home in defeat. “...ugh... my mission was a failure..” He mumbled to himself. “Why couldn’t I just say it?” Zim wondered, feeling weird as to why apologizing was so uncomfortable for him. But then again, he had never apologized to anyone throughout his whole life. Since apology was a form of submission, and Zim did not want to submit. But he really wanted to say sorry.. </p><p>“..dammit.. stupid. Stupid!” Zim cursed at himself as he arrived back at his base. He closed the door and took off his disguise. “...stupid...” He felt the tears coming again. “Why can’t I do something so easy?! It should be easy!!” Zim pulled into his antenna again. “..stop.. stop!!” He yelled at himself and let go of his antenna. </p><p>“Wait!” Zim froze, coming up with an idea. “If I can’t say it.. I could write it! But I have to make it special so Dib would forgive me.. it can’t be a silly piece of paper. Needs to be something more... better..” Zim hurried down to the lab and to his computer. He began typing and searching the internet for best ways to apologize. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>After Dib slammed the door shut, he went to the kitchen to go fix himself a snack. He had been in his depression cave all day trying to finish assignments he missed out on. He still had a lot to do to catch up on Skool work, but he knew he would get it done eventually. He had the rest of today and tomorrow to work on stuff. </p><p>“The fuck was that about?” Gaz grumbled as she sat by the kitchen table, sipping on her soda and playing her game. </p><p>“Oh you know. Zim.” Dib sighed, getting out some left over lasagna from the fridge and deciding to heat it up. </p><p>“You know he was trying to apologize. Right? Isn’t that what you wanted?” She said in an annoyed tone. Dib had been ranting about Zim non stop since the incident whenever he did come out of his room. She didn’t know the details, but she knew that Dib was pissed. </p><p>“What? No he wasn’t! He came all this way to call me names all over again, and to hurt me more! Urgh! That annoying-“ Dib slammed a fist down on the counter. “I want to punch his little green face.” </p><p>“You really think he’d come all this way to tell you you’re ugly? I’m pretty sure you already know that though.” Gaz teased and chuckled, making her brother roll his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah. Zim just likes to make himself feel better by insulting me, so yes.” Dib waited for the microwave to heat up his lasagna, desperately just wanting to take it and go back up to his room. </p><p>“Dumb ass.” Gaz finished her soda and threw the empty can into the trash. She never missed, and that’s something Dib could never not be amazed at. “He wanted to ‘speak’ about what happened. He admitted he messed up. And he said he had a heart. I’ve never heard that freak of an alien use all those words in that order within the time span of a few minutes.” She crossed her arms. “He was trying to say sorry, and you interrupted him.” </p><p>“No I didn’t.” Dib took the lasagna out of the microwave early. “If he was trying to say sorry, he would have just said it.”</p><p>“Dib, for some people it’s not easy to say specific things. Like for me it’s hard to say.. ‘I love you’ and I still hate saying it. Urgh.” She cringed. “It’s probably hard for him to admit he was wrong. And I’m sick and tired of you complaining. So why don’t you just let him say sorry and get over it?” She stood up, holding her game. “Whatever. Just don’t fucking interrupt me.” She then stomped upstairs back to her own room. </p><p>Dib didn’t really have the right mindset to be thinking about what Zim had said just now. He was still upset over their fight, and needed a bit more time to cool down. He was angry at the Irken now that he got past his sad phase. Now he just needed to wait for himself to calm down. </p><p>———————————</p><p>Zim was back on track with his apology mission. After spending all day browsing the internet for different ways to apologise to someone, he discovered the best way.. He would not fail. Not again! He had to succeed in this mission, and was determined to do so.</p><p>“Gir! I have decided I am going to make an amazing cake for the Dib!” Zim smiled brightly as he looked at the limp robot, sitting up against a stack of old library books on the kitchen table. Gir had checked them out who knows when and never bothered to return them. Zim never understood why though, since the robot wasn’t so good at reading.<br/>
“..I know you’d probably want to help me.. but since you can’t, I’ll let you watch!” Zim gave the robot a pat on the head.<br/>
Gir used to love baking so much. This is what Gir would usually do. The robot would definitely suggest for Zim to make a cake for Dib, and get all excited and happy about it..</p><p>Zim shook his head, getting rid of the sad thoughts and going back to the task at hand. He was going to make the best cake ever, and write ‘Zim is sorry’ on the cake. Apparently humans did this a lot when apologizing, and celebrating positive things. It seemed to be a tradition that all humans liked, so Zim went along with it.</p><p>He put his little pink apron on and starting pulling out all the remaining ingredients he had from the cabinets of his kitchen. He had just about enough to make one medium sized sponge cake.</p><p>So he got to work, mixing, pouring and handling everything casually with his delicate hands. He made sure there were no clumps or bits in the mixture. He kept checking the recipe he had found online to be sure that he was doing everything correctly, and so far so good. The Irken whisked everything till his arm began to hurt, and eventually he was able to finish the batter. His antenna couldn’t help but spring forward to pick up the sweet delicious scent of vanilla.</p><p>He very carefully poured it in to the cake-pan. Staying steady and taking his time.  </p><p>Zim spent quite a while on making this cake. He wondered if he should have gone with a different recipe since this one had been rather complex.. But it would be worth it. He knew Dib preferred vanilla over chocolate, so he had made the cake a sweet vanilla taste as well. Surly after taking a few bites Dib would be in a more better and forgiving mood? </p><p>Zim waited around for the cake to finish baking, sitting in front of the oven and watching whilst humming. His antenna happily swaying back and forth just a little. He kept thinking how he should decorate it- flowers? No that’s too girly. Ballons? Eh, that was more for birthdays…<br/>
Thankfully Gir had bought a decorating kit and many different food colourings decades ago. Zim hoped it hadn’t gone bad or anything, since it was all he had left. </p><p>When the cake finished baking, he got it out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen table next to Gir. “Isn’t it perfect?” Zim smiled. “Maybe Dib will let me have a slice too?” He wondered, but then went straight back to work. It was getting late- Dib was probably having dinner by now. It would be perfect timing! The cake could be his dessert! </p><p>But Zim mustn’t rush. He started working on the frosting, picking out Dib’s favourite colours which were black, blue and yellow.  Carefully designing the cake as well as adding a layer of frosting inside of it as well.</p><p>Zim spent hours decorating it, and by the time he was done, it was mid night. </p><p>“Ah.. maybe Dib could have it for breakfast?” Zim said to the quiet robot, looking at the mess he made on himself and in the kitchen. “I have a lot to clean anyway!” He sighed, taking off his frosting covered apron and gloves before grabbing the mop to start mopping the floor.</p><p>He spent the night cleaning the kitchen, and then reading up on more articles online about the best ways to say an apology. The cake was just the first step. Zim knew he would have to say something to Dib.. But he didn’t want to mess up this time. He had to get the forgiveness Dib was not giving him.<br/>
Waiting was tedious. Zim had a couple more hours to go before Dib would wake up on this supposedly sunny Sunday morning. At least that’s what the computer had said the weather would be like. Zim hoped it wouldn’t rain, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to take the cake to Dib.</p><p>“Ha! 10am! Dib should be awake now.. he does like to sleep in on the weekends like the lazy human he is.” Zim said to Gir before running over to the window and checking the sky just to be safe.<br/>
“A clear sky! Perfect!” Not a cloud in sight. Zim hurried his way to the fridge, getting the cake out and placing it on the table. He stopped for a moment to take a good look at it. </p><p>‘To Dib: Zim is sorry’ spelt with a few backwards letters in back frosting, but it was close enough. The outer rim of the cake was covered in blue frosting, while the base was white. Zim tried to add yellow stars here and there, but they looked more like blotches of frosting. </p><p>“..Eh.. it will do! It’s going to end up in his stomach anyway!” Zim shrugged and picked up the cake on the plate with both of his hands. Once he held it, he very carefully began his journey to Dib’s home. </p><p>The computer opened the door for him, and he was able to memorise which turns to take and which side walks had a random raised ledge that he always used to trip over. He had been to Dib’s house countless amounts of times, and the walk there was pretty smooth. The cake was undamaged, and Zim didn’t even get any frosting on his uniform. </p><p>He walked up to the door, feeling a little nervous. His little boots clicked along the sidewalk leading to Dib’s house, and he stepped up on to the single step. Then realized he couldn’t knock the door or ring the doorbell. </p><p>“..ugh.... DIB!” Zim yelled, hoping the human would hear. </p><p>“DIB! DIB! DIB!” </p><p>The human rolled over in his bed, putting a pillow over his head. This was getting annoying- Zim wouldn’t shut up. </p><p>“DIB!” </p><p>“DIB!” </p><p>“DIB!”</p><p>Dib threw his pillow across the room, upset that he had been woken up from his prolonged sleeping in. Usually he would be up and awake, doing things or stopping Zim’s plans.. but this weekend- depression had hit him hard. Getting out of bed was such a hassle.</p><p>Dib stomped out of his room and grumpily made his way down the stairs. The sound of Zim’s shouting getting louder and louder. Just hearing the alien’s voice reminded him of all the nasty things he had said to him. His voice began to sound like a small annoying dog, just yapping away..</p><p>Why couldn’t Zim just leave him alone for even a day? </p><p>Upset and clearly annoyed, Dib walked up to the door and swung it open. </p><p>“Dib! I was wondering when you woul-“ </p><p>“Get the fuck off my lawn and leave me the fuck alone!” He yelled and then just slammed the door shut in the Irken’s face. “..I don’t want to be called names or insulted at.. 10am on a Sunday. Nope. Not today.” Dib mumbled to himself, going back up to his room.</p><p>The door slammed shut in Zim’s face harshly, making the small Irken take a startled a step back from the force of the door slam. He completely forgot he was on a raised step and fell backwards right on his rear. </p><p>It hurt of course, but the worse part was the cake. It had fallen out of Zim’s hands and splattered on the floor. It was all over Dib’s door step and the Irken’s uniform. Completely ruined. </p><p>He didn’t know what to feel anymore as he looked down upon the mess. </p><p>Should he be mad?</p><p>Should he start yelling at Dib? </p><p>Zim was too tired for this. He couldn’t do it anymore. </p><p>The little alien got up on his feet, not bothering to make any effort to pick up broken bits of the plate or any of the cake. He just left it there, and walked away in silence. He didn’t put up a fight. He didn’t try to clean his uniform. He didn’t even look up from the ground and walked back home like a robot. Just one foot after the other, feeling numb and.. done. </p><p>As soon as Zim closed the door behind him, he made his way to the labs to get a fresh pair of clothes. But once he got to the room, his eyes started to sting. He quickly took his contacts out, and put his wig away along with them. But he was quick to realise the stinging wasn’t because of the contacts. </p><p>He slumped down on the floor on his knees and covered his face, feeling ashamed for feeling this way. The small weeping turned in to sobbing, until he was eventually crying out loud with his legs pulled up to his face. </p><p>“..Zim is a failure.” He said out loud to himself, tears streaming down his face. “..I..I don’t belong anywhere..” He muttered, rethinking everything. </p><p>His Tallests hated him.</p><p>He was cut off from the Empire- his own people, and his home. </p><p>Gir shut down.</p><p>And now Dib didn’t even want him around.</p><p>Nobody wanted him around. </p><p>“Nobody.” Zim hiccuped, continuing to cry. His antenna were low and trembling for the intense sadness he was feeling. </p><p>“..wow..” he chuckled through tears. “..I’m alone.. Ha..” He frowned, trying to wipe away his tears with his gloves, but they just kept coming out from his eyes. And then he remembered Dib’s words.</p><p>Unloved.</p><p>Defective. </p><p>They never felt so real until now. Zim really was unloved. Nobody loved him. Not a single soul in this whole entire universe. Nobody cared about him. If he suddenly stopped existing, the world and everyone in it would go along as if nothing happened. </p><p>But this was bound to happen the minute he was born. He was a defective. Was supposed to be disposed of before being hatched. But the lazy scientists there didn’t check up on the smeets for any sign of defectivity. So Zim made it this far. And for what? He was a mistake. A horrible mistake that’s caused nothing but pain. All he wanted was to feel needed. To have a purpose. </p><p>But he didn’t get to have either of those. </p><p>He couldn’t even apologise to Dib. “..I am.. really defective..” Zim laid on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. “..I can’t do anything. What have I even accomplished in all the years I’ve existed?... I haven’t made anyone happy or anyone proud. I.. haven’t done anything... and now, I’m really not doing anything..” He hated this pain in his chest. It hurt like a blade going right through and out his Pak. </p><p>“Everything I touch- everything I make.. ends up destroyed.. so what’s the point? Ha.. my life is such a joke. No- it’s not even a joke.. jokes have meaning.” Zim sighed, finally sitting up and taking off his cake covered uniform. </p><p>He tried.</p><p>He had really tried.</p><p>But his best was never good enough. </p><p>It would never meet anyone’s standards, and no matter how hard he tried- how hard he tried to make his Tallests proud, and to feel some form of acceptance.. it never worked out. Nothing did. He wasn’t accepted anywhere in this world.</p><p>“..I don’t.. have a purpose..” Zim’s eyes widened a little. His previous purpose had been to keep Dib entertained so that he wouldn’t be alone. To maybe somehow magically invade Earth as well? No.. he knew that had been impossible within a few years after being cut off. </p><p>“..What’s an Irken without a purpose? What’s life without a purpose? ...it’s nothing. Right? I..I’m not needed here. Never have been..” Zim was tired. He wanted to just.. sleep forever and never wake up. Because it was too painful to be conscious, knowing that nobody likes you and that you’re not needed anywhere. Knowing that no matter what you did, you would always fail. And all you could do was hurt the people around you..</p><p>He felt so out of place. More so than before. </p><p>He didn’t belong in the Empire, or Earth. He was the alien! He was.. the odd one out. A green skinned freak amongst normal humans. He was already a disgrace appearance wise back on Irk for being short and small. And Earth? It was just worse!<br/>
He was green, had three fingers, two toes, bug ruby eyes, antenna and sharp teeth.. the list could go on and on. And he had this stupid heat! ..the heat.. He felt so ashamed and disgusted just by remembering it. </p><p>‘Weird alien body’</p><p>‘Nasty ass scent’</p><p>Zim shivered and hugged himself. “..Dib’s right. I was gross.. I’m still gross..” Great, now Zim hated himself more than before, which he didn’t know was even possible. </p><p>He quickly grabbed a pink hoodie and put it over him. Pulling the sleeves up to his hands to cover them.<br/>
He could think of countless other names he had been called in that moment. He wished his brain would just shut up for once and stop recalling everything- </p><p>‘Ugly fingers’</p><p>‘Earless freak’</p><p>“Shut up!” Zim yelled and pulled on his antenna hard. He fell on to the floor, the tears returning once again. </p><p>“..I..Don’t know what to do..” He sobbed, and began crying all over again. </p><p>——————————</p><p>Dib lay on his bed, scrolling through social media on his phone. Usually watching funny videos lightened up his mood. He needed to start mentally preparing himself to go back to Skool tomorrow.. he couldn’t miss another day. He wanted to graduate this year, so he would force himself to go. </p><p>“Oh shit-“ Dib’s eyes finally caught the time on the top left of his phone. It was 4pm. He had been here for.. six hours? And only came out of his room twice. First time was to shut Zim up, and second was to get a bowl of cereal. “My schedule is so fucked.” He sighed and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He put his phone down on his bedside table and stood up. He was still in his pyjamas, same messy hair and lazy expression. He brushed his teeth, but that was about it. </p><p>Suddenly Gaz burst open the door to his room, making Dib flinch. </p><p>“Clean up your shit outside the front door!! I almost stepped it in. Dick head.” She grumbled and then angrily made her way back to her own room, making annoyed sounds.</p><p>“What? Gaz I didn’t-“ Dib stopped. Best not to go against her. She did manage the house when their dad wasn’t around.. and that was almost everyday. Dib helped out a lot of the times, but since he’s been busy with the last year of Skool and chasing Zim, doing chores on top of all that hadn’t been easy. </p><p>He went downstairs and put his shoes on, not bothered to put on socks or even care if anyone saw him outside with his space pyjamas. He first got these space pyjamas when he was 12, and wore them all the time. It was blue with many small green planets on them, and ever since Dib had been buying one size up. Because obviously he grew, but clearly never grew out of his favourite pyjamas. </p><p>He lazily opened the front door, looking down at the door step to see what Gaz was talking about. </p><p>“..is this.. cake?” He knelt down, examining the scene. There was a chunk of the top part of the cake with very disoriented letters in the frosting. </p><p>‘Zim is-‘</p><p>He found another piece.</p><p>‘Sorry’</p><p>And then another</p><p>‘Dib’</p><p>He looked around feeling overwhelmed, checking the words to make sure he was correct. </p><p>“Fuck.” He felt a stab in his chest. Sure he had been mad at Zim, but he still had a heart. He was human after all. He couldn’t help but feel really bad- “..shit.” He then took off and began to run. He could be at Zim’s place in five minutes or less if he kept running.<br/>
He felt so guilty. Zim had made or bought that for him. Came to his doorstep to apologise, but his grumpy and tired self didn’t even give the Irken a chance. He was too sad to be upset at Zim anymore. Gaz had been right. He was really trying, and.. had emotions other than anger. </p><p>It’s like how people say dogs can’t feel guilt. Dib had thought the same about Irkens. They can’t feel guilt, empathy, or sadness. All he’s ever seen from Zim was anger or pride. Maybe the Irken had been quiet once in the past, but that was just one day out of the many years he had been here.</p><p>Dib arrived at Zim’s house, stopping and putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He thanked his long legs for taking him here so quickly.<br/>
He stood up straight and knocked on the door. “Zim!” The human called out. Then knocked again. And again. </p><p>The roles had reversed. Now Dib was desperate to get Zim’s attention. The Irken didn’t deserve any apologies after all the shit he had done to Dib, but the human just couldn’t come to terms with it. No matter how many times he was hurt by Zim, he found himself caring about the little alien all the time. </p><p>“Zim! It’s me, Dib!” He yelled and knocked again, but still no answer. He then peeked through one of the side windows, quickly noticing the lights were off. “..Maybe he’s out?” He wondered before going back to the door. He was hesitant this time, wondering if the door could be unlocked. He only noticed then that the gnomes hadn’t tried to kill him. He looked back at all the little gnomes in the front yard. All of them quiet, turned off. </p><p>Something wasn’t right.</p><p>He focused back on the door reached out, turning the doorknob. He was surprised to realize it was unlocked. Someone could have easily wandered in and took Zim away-</p><p>Dib began to internally panic. A part of him kept telling him that he should be the one to capture and expose him. And the other part told him that he can’t ever do that, or let anyone do that. Because it was just cruel. </p><p>He closed the door behind him and wandered deeper into the home. The first floor was empty. </p><p>“Fuck!” He jumped back away from the kitchen table when he saw Gir, sitting up right against a pile of library books.<br/>
“Jeez you scared me. Do you know where Zim is?” He asked the still robot.</p><p>But Gir said nothing. </p><p>“..Hello? Gir?” Dib waved his hand in front of the dull grey eyes, frowning when he realised that the robot was also turned off. Or maybe broken? He could see the big dent on the side of Gir’s head and his little crushed legs.<br/>
“...What happened to you?” Dib’s hand gently glazed over the dent. “..I’m sure Zim will fix you.” He gave the bot a pat on the head, then noticed a little note beside him. Dib picked up the small paper, examining the carefully written letters.</p><p>Dib’s Amazing Cake:<br/>
-Vanilla<br/>
-Blue frosting<br/>
-Little stars<br/>
-Sponge texture<br/>
-DON’T FORGET TO WRITE SORRY</p><p>Dib couldn’t read it anymore. Zim had made the cake. That much had been clear from the bit of flour dusted on the side of the paper. Vanilla was his favourite flavour. Blue was his favourite colour.. everything was his favourite. How did Zim know so much about him? Dib hardly knew much about what Zim liked and didn’t like other than he was a sweet-tooth. He guessed Zim liked pink.. but he didn’t know anything else about Zim as a person. Well, alien.</p><p>“Zim... I..I gotta find him!” Dib turned around and headed straight for the trash can,  only to realize the elevator was not there. It was probably on the lower level, locked in place from what Dib could tell since despite pressing the buttons, nothing happened. The usually glowing buttons weren’t even turned on, so the house was clearly not operating manually like it had been during Zim’s heat.</p><p>“He turned off the computer?” Dib mumbled, starting to feel dread. He spent a few minutes trying to find a way to get the elevator to work, but still, nothing.</p><p>He sighed, taking a few steps back and eventually heading towards the door. “I’ll see him at Skool tomorrow.. Zim never misses a day. He’ll come..” Dib said to himself to make himself feel better when leaving the home. It wasn’t until he stepped outside that he was fully aware of his appearance. In pajamas with messy hair and a pair of shoes that did not match what he was wearing. He felt extremely embarrassed and went home using a quieter route.</p><p>“..I really hope Zim shows up tomorrow..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was going to do it. There was no one that cared enough to stop him anyway. He wouldn’t be missed, he wouldn’t be remembered, and the world will remain unaffected. </p><p>Zim sat in his lab, and finally had freed the computer from its misery. He completely shut down the computer, so it would be on a extended sleep mode until another Irken would discover the base and reactivate it. It’s what the computer wanted anyway.. </p><p>He told the computer his plans regarding his own existence, and asked if it too would want to cease existing. The computer did run on an brain, one that Zim could easily shoot with a laser gun and ‘kill’. But the computer preferred an eternal sleep until its next master came along, saying-</p><p>“I want to fulfil my purpose before dying.” Since with Zim, the computer had not felt like it served its purpose and actually helped the Irken Empire. It wanted a real master, a real job and a better purpose than being pushed around by a defective.</p><p>So Zim let it have its way. And now it was his turn to shut down. Permanently.</p><p>He took his Pak off and set it aside, transferring his consciousness to his organic body so that he wouldn’t leave any of his defective self behind. And the Pak would become nothing more than an empty shell with no host.<br/>
Pak’s were an odd creation, but were needed to activate any Irken. An Irken’s consciousness is originally in the organic body, but the organic body cannot come to life without a Pak. Once the Pak is attached, any Irken can switch their consciousness to their Pak’s if they needed to. But usually they only did that when they absolutely had no choice because a Pak can’t contain a consciousness for that long. </p><p>None of this mattered though.</p><p>Zim sat down on his chair in the lab in front of the dark computer screen, bringing the lifeless Gir onto his lap and holding him close. His Pak lay on the metal table, it’s lights dark and off from not having a host or consciousness. </p><p>He sat there in silence, in the cold dark room. Everything was quiet, not a single sound of machinery or anything from the human world above. </p><p>The countdown reached its halfway point. In five minutes, he would finally be free from this hell. What’s the point of existing if you were useless, and nobody cared about you? He wasn’t even supposed to be alive- he was just a mistake that was destined to be nothing. He had dreamed of being great, strong, and a popular invader. Wanting to prove that being defective didn’t mean he was a screw up. </p><p>But turns out, the tale was true. He was defective, and no matter how hard he tried he always screwed up. </p><p>He looked down at Gir. “..Did you enjoy life Gir? Was it.. fun?” Zim sighed, frowning. If he hadn’t been assigned Earth, Gir would have never existed. Zim was the reason why Gir was brought to life. Made with nothing but trash and broken parts- Zim wondered if Gir had been in pain. Mentally and physically. But the little bot was always happy, always positive and always able to have fun in any sort of situation. </p><p>It seemed like he had a good life. But Zim would never know. </p><p>“..I’m sorry that I brought you into this world.. I wish I could fix you and give you a better life. If I could redo everything.. I would start by taking better care of you Gir. Maybe even learn a few things from you too..” Zim continued to pet his head. </p><p>“..you were like a smeet to me..” He cried, hugging him tight. “And I failed. Like I always do. And.. I didn’t even treat you right!” He cried more. “No matter what I did, you were always there. Looking up at me and... and loving me. I never took time to really appreciate it, and I’m so sorry..” He sobbed, hearing the small beep go off in his Pak, indicating he had one minute left. He could feel his body begin to fail, and his mind slowly slipping away. </p><p>“..you... were like a smeet....” Zim hesitated. “..a smeet... that.. would love me no matter what. Depend on me and need me. That would give.. me a purpose! And give life more meaning-“ Zim held Gir tight and got off the chair, only to stumble on the ground. His legs weren’t working properly.</p><p>He had ten seconds left, the beeping counted the seconds. Zim had to set Gir down and crawl as fast as he could across the room to the table.</p><p>Just as it hit the last second, he connected his Pak to his body. He took a huge breath- not realising how hard it had been to breathe without the Pak. </p><p>Feeling tired from the adrenaline and struck from his new idea, Zim plopped down on the floor. “..a smeet. I could redo everything! I could learn from my mistakes and succeed this time! And... I’ll have someone to love. And someone that will love me back..” His hand insticnvly moved to his stomach. “..I will take care of it with my life. Maybe raise it to be better than me. And maybe my smeet would be able to do everything I couldn’t do..” Zim got up, holding Gir back in his arms and then setting him down on the chair. </p><p>“Gir, I’ve decided.. I’m going to have a smeet.” Zim’s antenna were standing back up for the first time in a while, and he felt a little better now that he had a new mission, and a new purpose. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>Dib sat by his desk on the other side of the classroom, frowning and watching the door like a hawk. He needed Zim to come in today. Desperately wanting to apologize or even just say hi to make sure he was doing ok. </p><p>The whole wait was nerve-racking. Dib’s palms were sweating and his leg bouncing. “..Please come Zim..” He mumbled, waiting until the very last minute.</p><p>As the bell rang, the little green alien made an appearance. He snuck in the classroom quietly and sat down at his desk. Head down with a small frown on his face. He looked miserable, almost as if he were just about to start crying. </p><p>Zim could feel Dib’s eyes glued on him from behind. He was tense, and anxious. He really didn’t feel like dealing with Dib today.. since he made his message very clear yesterday. He wanted Zim to stay away, and would not forgive him.<br/>
Just remembering the scene brought tears to his eyes, but he tried his best to hide it. Wiping them away as quick as he could with his gloved hands. </p><p>The alien kept his distance whenever he would transition to another classroom. A few classes he had with Dib, but a couple others he didn’t. And in those classes, he felt a little more relaxed knowing that there wasn’t someone who hated him in the same room as him.<br/>
Usually that would bring him joy and excitement. He would have fun and tease Dib from across the room. But now he felt quite the opposite. Zim submitted, showed his weak side to Dib and went to ask for forgiveness like a weak creature he is. He opened up, and then was rejected in an instant. He tried- he had really tried. Zim wished he could take back his words, but it was too late for him. He needed a fresh start, maybe in a new environment if he could afford it.</p><p>He now learned from his mistakes, and was ready to become a better version of himself and start his new life. He would have a smeet, and be the best guardian he could possibly be. His smeet would be great, and will learn from him what to do and what not to do, now that Zim knew. He was excited to be able to start a new reputation with a completely new being.. But getting a smeet was a problem. </p><p>It couldn’t be fully Irken, unless an Irken magically appeared on Earth from nowhere. </p><p>Thankfully Irken’s can mate with any species. Their bodies are made to support any kind of hybrid if they did ever crossbreed, which Zim thought was cool. So he was compatible with a human. He just didn’t want to go as low to submit to one. The idea of sex itself was disgusting- not to mention he was an alien. Any human would think he’s weird if they tried to mate with him after seeing his full body.. </p><p>The bell rang for lunch, and Zim hurried out the room. He needed to quickly get his lunch and take it somewhere quiet so that Dib wouldn’t come over and bully him. Or to be more specific, so that he wouldn’t be an inconvenience to Dib. He knew it must be painful for Dib to even look at him- and he had already done enough to the human. He did feel bad, and it’s not like he had to keep up the act of being ‘the great and mighty Zim’. </p><p>He didn’t have to pretend anymore. He didn’t have to fake his personality. He didn’t have to pretend to be the Zim that came to Earth six years ago. He lost Dib, so there was no point. The act was mainly to keep Dib interested- since he knew that was the Zim that Dib liked and stuck around for. Of course it was hard ignoring his own thoughts- the knowledge of being cut off from the Empire and being defective.. </p><p>But at least when he pretended, he could forget about it all and really enjoy his time with Dib. </p><p>Zim sighed, getting his lunch on a tray and heading out the cafeteria. Nobody cared if you ate anywhere so long as it wasn’t the gym or classrooms. But then again.. being alone in a quiet area was never a good idea. Considering the bullies. A lot of humans made fun of him for his appearance, and it just got worse in Hi Skool. What they said felt more painful.. in middle skool, sure he would be called a ‘freak’ and ‘weird’, but Hi Skool was a whole new level. They would be more specific about things, add a few offensive slurs and really point out your insecurities. And then spread rumors about you on top of it all. And of course the drama hungry teenagers all ate it up. </p><p>So Zim decided to stay, and sat at the usual quiet table in the far corner. Alone. Just like always..</p><p>Dib could see Zim sitting there- now was his chance! He could go over there and sit with Zim, and talk to him.. Tell him sorry and maybe somehow make it up to him. So as soon as Dib’s tray was filled with food, he began to head over to Zim’s table. </p><p>“Zim!”</p><p>That voice made both Dib and Zim flinch. The ginger haired boy got to Zim before Dib. He could only watch from afar as Keef sat himself across from the Irken and smiled in such a friendly way. It made Dib’s blood boil- but he couldn’t exactly go over there and have a heart to heart with Zim if Keef was around. “I guess after Skool..” Dib rolled his eyes and walked back to his usual seat next to Gaz. Dropping his tray into the table with a huff. </p><p>“What? Still don’t think you’re jealous of Keef for being all buddy-buddy with Zim?” She teased her brother, but Dib was having none of it. He wouldn't fight back today. Maybe he should just admit it..? </p><p>“Yeah. I guess I’m jealous..” He frowned. “..You know how I told you Zim called me names after I helped him with something? Well.. he came to apologize. Twice.. and I-“</p><p>“I know Dib. I saw the cake.” Gaz didn’t look up from her game, but continued talking. “I get that you’re mad at Zim. Honestly? Who wouldn’t be? It’s Zim.” She grumbled, her thumb pressing the buttons a little harder on her game. “But he’s trying. I’m not going on his side or anything- but I’m just fucking sick of you complaining to him about me. It’s like you just want to be friends so badly- but you aren’t doing anything about it.” She sighed- she sort of understood Zim to some extent. She herself struggled to be nicer to her brother, but kept trying at least. Forcing herself to compliment on things and deal with him positively was more difficult than she thought. And she was still to this day, trying her best. Since clearly her brother didn’t understand that he isn’t a teen anymore. So she had to be the adult. </p><p>She then closed her game, looking over at her brother- and it was then that Dib knew, she was about to drop some harsh facts to him. </p><p>“Zim’s been around for what? Six, seven years? He’s not going anywhere. He’s not going to take over Earth. You know that, and I’m sure he knows that as well. My point is- I’m pretty sure he’s messing with you Dib. He’s faking it. It’s so obvious that he isn’t capable of killing you- so what makes you think he’s going to rule Earth? I mean.. if that cake wasn’t proof enough that he wants to be friends with you, then I don’t know what is.” Gaz laughed a little. “An alien all the way from the other side of the galaxy took time to make a cake for you because he wants your forgiveness. Just let that sink in for a bit.” She opened her game again, and restarted the level she had been playing. “..You should try and restart with him. You’re both adults, and after Hi Skool- I don’t know if you’ll ever see Zim again, or if Zim is going to follow you around like a lost puppy. Either way, I’m not taking anymore of your bullshit. You’re the adult, so act like one.” She finished, leaving Dib speechless. </p><p>He was quiet for a couple seconds, thinking carefully before he replied. “I’m sorry Gaz.. I think sometimes.. I’m just.. afraid of being hurt.” He clenched his fists on his lap. “Every time I try to be nice to Zim- he doesn’t give two shits. He keeps hurting me and-I honestly don’t know what I was expecting in the first place. Yeah maybe I want to be friends with him- it would be cool.. but- he really doesn’t know shit about social interaction. All he ever does is yell at me, and he has no idea how to have a friend or how to properly talk to people like a normal human bein-“ Dib stopped himself. Of course he didn’t fucking know. He’s an alien. </p><p>“Well no shit Sherlock. Look at him!” Gaz gestured towards the sad alien sitting in front of Keef. “He didn’t grow up on Earth, now did he? You said it yourself. He’s an alien from another planet.” She rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I know!” Dib blushed, feeling embarrassed. “..I know...” He looked back towards Zim, feeling guilt. The alien’s posture was different today.. it had been all day. He usually carried himself with pride and lifted his head up proudly. Today he looked like a shy, small creature just wanting to crumble at every glance. </p><p>Keef looked just as sad as he spoke to Zim. Dib wished he could hear what he was saying- but unfortunately he was too far and the cafeteria was too loud.</p><p>Keef gently moved his hand across the table and put it over Zim’s. The Irken would have usually moved away in disgust... But the physical contact felt nice. It was loving, and gentle.. and Zim couldn’t complain. </p><p>“..You seem really sad today.. Is something wrong?” Keef watched Zim carefully.</p><p>“..no. I’m fine.” Zim lied and looked away. </p><p>“..it’s Dib. Isn’t it? He did something..?” Keef felt anger towards the raven haired adult. Especially when Zim visibly cringed, conforming the answer to that question despite the lack of a verbal response. </p><p>“That son of a-“ Keef was cut off.</p><p>“No! No.. it’s my fault. I.. I called him names. Really really bad names that I knew would hurt him..” Zim finally moved his hand away, folding both of them close to him on the table.</p><p>“He probably deserved it!” The ginger tried to be supportive, but it wasn’t working.</p><p>“No he didn’t deserve it. It’s my fault Keef. I messed up..” Great, now Zim felt all emotional again. The tears were already welling up in his eyes. </p><p>“..oh.. well.. is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Keef smiled lightly, finally meeting Zim’s gaze as the Irken looked up only to shake his head. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Keef got up. He walked around the table and knelt down beside it, on the floor where Zim sat. He looked up, a blush on his face. “Zim.. I know you already know this. But I really like you.. and..remember about a week ago I asked you to prom? And you said you would think about it?” </p><p>Zim’s eyes widened a little when he remembered. He turned his body a little to face Keef more. Why was he kneeling on the floor like one of those humans that were about to propose in movies? </p><p>“..So.. um.. Prom is tomorrow. And I wanted to know if... if you had an answer..” Keef held out his hand. “..Zim, would you like to go to prom with me?” He asked again, and this time Zim didn’t feel any form of annoyance. </p><p>The man looked genuine, nice and.. he cared. He cared about Zim. He liked Zim. He wanted to go to prom with him. And this was something the Irken desperately needed right now. He may have overlooked it in the past.. but he never realised how much Keef cares about him. No matter how horrible he was to the ginger, he still loved him.</p><p>So Zim blushed, slowly putting his hand in Keefs. “Yes. Zim would like that.” He smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. A real smile at least. </p><p>Someone cared about him.</p><p>Someone wanted him.</p><p>And someone was watching him from afar with clenched teeth. Dib tossed the remaining food on his tray in the trash and stormed out the cafeteria. For some odd reason, his ears were able to pick up the question Keef had asked, as well as the answer. He was furious- that ginger kid had no right to be coming at Zim from out of nowhere. He wasn’t even close to having the same amount of knowledge Dib had about him. If anyone is going to date Zim, it should be-</p><p>“What? No- fuck..” Dib shook his head, going to the bathroom and deciding to stay there until he was able to calm down.</p><p>————————————</p><p>Dib had been meaning to catch Zim when Skool was over, but the Irken was with Keef. Out of all people. He was walking beside the ginger, arms linked and leaning against him as if they were a couple- well, technically they where now. And a part of Dib felt like maybe Keef beat him to it. The guy had the looks, he had the heart. A much more bigger and human heart than Dib at least. Sure he tried to be nice as much as possible, but after seeing that it got him nowhere he had started to develop… minor anger issues. But of course they don’t go well. His attempts at being nice had mostly been with Zim. But he was jealous that Keef was just naturally a nice, soft guy. He never got angry, he never got violent and he was always polite and respectful. He was the perfect boyfriend for any guy or girl. Not to mention the guy was rich as hell. Dib had no idea until he got a glimpse of Keef’s house- no, its a mansion.<br/>
Sure the Membrane family was rich as well, maybe even more rich! But his dad used all their money for research and expanding the labs and his companies across the world- a house was the least of his worries. He was never home, and didn't care about where he lived. Or where his kids lived. Their house was ok, and Dib had no complaints other than the fact that the walls were paper thin. If Gaz was playing a game without headphones, Dib could hear everything. And vice versa- if Dib was watching porn, Gaz could hear everything. So he always used headphones or just straight up turned the volume off. It really wasn’t something he did often anyway.</p><p>Unable to watch Keef with his arm around Zim, Dib went the long route home. He unfortunately had to go to prom to take photos. He was the only one in the Skool with a decent camera, and no prom date. Literally everyone had a date or was going with a group of friends. He was the only person with a camera that was up for the job. The Skool was paying him a few dollars to take pictures for the Skool website and next years prom advertisements.<br/>
Dib originally had that camera to take photos of Zim, since his phone’s quality was never as good. But over the course of time, he stopped using that camera completely. And now it was the closest thing he had to a prom date. Just great. He knew he was going to hate the whole thing. He would have to lurk around in the shadows and snap photos of couples probably, and other teens having fun and enjoying themselves and getting drunk.</p><p>He stopped by the dry cleaners to pick up his suit for tomorrow- not that it really mattered, but if everyone else was going to be fancy then he might as well too. He didn’t want to be the odd one out, and who knows! Maybe there would be a cute girl or guy who happens to be single at prom. Dib did lean more towards girls, but occasionally small cute guys would do as well. “Wait-“ He blushed, because Zim was a small cute- “Nope.”</p><p>He went into the dry cleaners and saw his suit resting on the counter, and then began to wonder if he should go with a tie or a bow tie. </p><p>“Is this for prom?” The lady behind the counter said as she handed him the suit.</p><p>“Yeah.. I have to go to take photos for the Skool.” Dib frowned, slouching a little as he held the suit close to him.</p><p>“Don’t look so sad kid. You’ll find someone eventually. Took me forty years, ha!” She joked around and smiled. “I hope you have some fun while you’re there.”</p><p>He smiled uneasily. “Thanks.” Dib quickly left the store, hating the fact that… he thinks he already found someone. Its just he had no idea how to approach Zim in any way. But it was too late now. He wasn’t even Zim’s friend, and maybe he was only attracted to his body? After seeing the Irken in his heat.. He could vaguely remember the details of Zim’s body no thanks to that scent and the fact that Dib had to keep his eyes away from Zim most of the time. But he did remember the green smooth skin, the wide hips and slim form. Just thinking about it made blood rush to places it should not go to.</p><p>“No no. Zim has a boyfriend now. Someone that would definitely be a better boyfriend than me..” Dib sighed, giving up on the alien. </p><p>He was going to go out of state to college after Hi Skool anyway. Maybe it was better for him to leave so that Zim and Keef could have their own happy future here together. Dib could start fresh, and finally put Zim in the past.. They could both live out their own lives and forget about eachother. But for now, Dib had to finish Hi Skool. And so did Zim.</p><p>———————</p><p>The next day was torturous, since Zim was practically glued to Keef at this point. Every time Dib saw that ginger haired guy, Zim was right next to him with cute smiles on his face. It didn’t make sense, and it wasn’t fair at all. Did Zim just forget about Dib? Was he moving on? Or maybe he was teasing him? Either way, Dib didn’t get a chance to get anywhere near Zim anyway. He had been busy most of the Skool day preparing for prom tonight. It had been the only way to escape classes, and Dib would do anything to do something other than watch Zim from the corner of the room. He never realized he had these.. feelings about Zim until Keef began to interact with him again. </p><p>He wanted to talk to Zim, but just didn’t get the chance. At all. </p><p>So he was quiet all day, keeping his distance and trying to calm his anxiety. </p><p>Zim laughed along side Keef as they walked out the Skool, feeling like a normal person for the first time in a while. Sure he would never be a human, but it was close enough. Keef wasn’t as bad as Zim had thought he was. The Irken never really considered that Keef can change and grow up just like all the other students. He had been judging him and avoiding him from that one experience quite a few years ago. Now, Keef was different. He wasn’t obsessive and hyper- he was laid back, chill and yet did nothing but make Zim feel.. amazing. Mentally.</p><p>He really loved Zim. The Irken wasn’t sure if he himself was capable of love, but he didn’t hate whatever relationship he had with Keef right now. Its not like Zim had much of a selection anyway. He would take anything that was thrown at him, and right now Keef was the only person that had been thrown at him. Zim wasn’t complaining, but he just couldn’t get rid of this fear that Keef would leave. What then? </p><p>He still had his smeet idea… But he would need to mate with a human to do so. Would Keef be a worthy subject? He already knew Zim was an alien, but didn’t care and treated him like… he was normal. He didn’t yell at everyone about how Zim was an alien, and didn’t make fun of his different physical features.</p><p>“So I’ll pick you up around 6. Is that ok?” Keef said as he stopped in front of Zim’s house, unlinking their arms.</p><p>“Why can’t you stay, and we can go together?” Zim frowned, holding on to the taller’s shirt.</p><p>“Because I need to get dressed. I have this really nice suit… and I want to look good for our first prom together. Don’t you have to get ready too?” Keef asked with a tilt of his head.</p><p>“Ah… yes.. um.. about that- I don’t have any fancy clothes, or money to buy-“</p><p>“Hold the phone.” Keef cut him off with a smile, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and handing Zim a hundred dollar bill. “There. We still have four hours till 6, so that should give you enough time to find a good dress.. right? And you can use the remaining money to treat yourself too.” He watched as Zim’s sparkling purple eyes looked at the bill.</p><p>“Oh wow.. I.. thank.. you.” Zim blushed, putting the money safely in his Pak. “Should I get a dress, or a suit?” It was only right for him to ask. It was Keef’s money after all, and Zim did want to look nice to his partner.</p><p>Keef took Zim’s hands, looking at him so honestly. “You can get which ever you want. I know you’ll look great no matter what!” He blushed, loving how Zim would actually look at him like he was a person. A friend, and much more now. Never in his life had he expected Zim to actually say yes to the prom offer. He was expecting Zim to say no, and if he had said no, Keef would have decided to give up on him and find someone when he went to college.</p><p>But Zim said yes. Zim was actually enjoying being with him, and he was even able to make the alien laugh now. Keef didn’t know what had gotten into Zim, but he was glad that they were talking again. And now dating! </p><p>“I’ll see you later!” The human smiled and headed down the sidewalk as Zim waved.</p><p>The Irken excitedly walked the opposite way, heading to the mall. He kind of wanted to spend the money on essentials like food and cleaning supplies.. Maybe a nice bed to sleep on besides the couch, now that he was feeling more sleepy these past few days. And the 'bed' he had in the labs reminded him too much of Gir, so that wasn't an option.  </p><p>But right now, Keef wanted Zim to get something nice to wear, so that’s what he would do. He finally felt like he was being useful to someone for once in his life, and he was not going to mess it up.</p><p>————————-</p><p>Dib hated this with a pure passion. He sat in the corner of the dimly lit gym, holding his camera and leaning back as nicely dressed students started flooding the gym as if they owned the place. Every single one of them managed to make themselves look much older than they probably were. The girls of the Hi Skool put on a lot of make up, wore expensive dresses that revealed a lot of their skin. The men had their hair done and suits all neat and sharp. Dib felt like he didn’t belong here.</p><p>Music began to play, and the lights started to change colour as the dance floor became crowded. Along the sides of the gym were chairs, tables, balloons, a photo booth and lots of food. No doubt one of the drinks had alcohol in it, but the Hi Skool didn’t care. </p><p>Dib turned the flash off and got up from his seat, staying along the walls and looking around for a good place to take some photos. He hated how crowded it was getting- it made it harder for him to move around, or even hear what was going on around him. Not that the conversations of other students mattered- but if someone was calling him, he definitely wouldn’t hear. </p><p>He walked around for a while until he found a nice quiet spot by the steps leading up to the stage where the DJ was. The stairs were located on the sides of the stage at the head of the gym. The dance floor was right in front, and there were plenty of good photo opportunities. Dib kneeled down with his foot on a step, looking through the camera and looking for the right time to take a photo. He remembered the teacher said he wanted at least three photos of couples, and Dib would rather get that done sooner than later.</p><p>He took one photo, then another.. Everyone was moving and it was difficult to time the shots. Dib moved his camera over to the left, looking through it and slowly zooming in at a still figure he saw standing by the entrance. She looked like she was lost, and scared. That wouldn’t be a good photo, but she was the only one who was-</p><p>“Oh wow..” Dib’s camera came into more focus until he could see every feature more clearly. The figure was Zim..</p><p>Dib blushed, feeling like a weirdo for looking at Zim through the camera secretively. He used to do this all the time back in the day- but now it just felt weird. He felt like a pervert.</p><p>Zim was wearing a wine red tight fit dress covered in shimmering glitter-like material. His shoulders were exposed, and he wore matching red silk gloves that went up to his elbows. That dress was way too short for Dib’s liking. Just a little higher and his ass would be exposed- why wasn’t Zim wearing any tights?! The Irken was practically inviting the Skool creeps over to him, he was dressed like… like a model. He had a fairly thin waist, and wide hips. Maybe the flat chest would keep guys away from him.. and the green skin. Both of them were features Dib could appreciate, but he was sure most humans wouldn’t want to date someone with green skin.<br/>
But it was a little hard to tell colors in this room since the only lights were constantly changing colors. Dib still felt some weird sense of possession over Zim, which he was fully aware of and hated it. The more he looked at Zim, the more he wanted to keep him close to himself. This environment combined with the way Zim was dressed was not something Dib was ok with. Zim was good looking. There was no denying that, and he looked even better in that dress. With his collar bone exposed, his slim smooth legs.. he was even wearing small red slippers that had a bit of a heel on them. </p><p>Dib nearly dropped the camera when he saw Keef appear out of nowhere, slipping his arm around Zim as his hand came to rest on his hip. The ginger pulled Zim close to him, and Zim actually leaned in to the touch. “That little-“ Dib growled, hating how Keef was doing everything he wanted to do. Even he was dressed up super nice! His suit had no flaws, his hair was gelled back, and had this kind and yet confident look on his face. Like he knew everything was going to be ok, and that he could make Zim happy..</p><p>He sighed and moved the camera away from his face. He couldn’t bare to look any longer. So he hurried off without even looking where he was going. He ended up bumping into someone and dropping his camera. The fragile thing broke on impact, and to make it worse, someone stepped in it.</p><p>“Dude! Watch where you’re going!” The guy he had bumped in to snapped at him before walking away with his girl. </p><p>Dib was too busy trying to see if he could salvage the camera- he had taken a photo of Zim when he was standing alone in that dress. He really wanted to keep that. “Urgh.. this is fucked.” There was no fixing this old thing, but thankfully Dib found the SD card. He picked up the little chip and put it in his pocket before scooping up the remains of his camera and dumped it in the trash. “I guess the rest will have to be taken with my phone..” He mumbled to himself and walked away, trying to find another place to take a good photo from.</p><p>“You look really good tonight..” Keef said to Zim as the two walked over to the dance floor. They had already grabbed a few snacks and mingled a little bit, and apparently now it was time to dance.</p><p>“Are you saying the great Zim does not look good without the dress?!” Zim was teasing of course, but Keef actually panicked.</p><p>“NO! NO- I mean, you always look good Zim! I meant.. uh..” Keef looked away nervously as he moved to stand in front of Zim as they arrived in the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>“Stupid human. I was kidding.” Zim smiled, and the red head relaxed. Keef then put both his hands on Zim’s hips, his thumb rubbing in circular motions. He really appreciated how small Zim was in his hands.. </p><p>“Oh.. hehe.. sorry.” Once the wave of panic was gone, he looked at Zim lovingly, wondering if maybe.. he could kiss him tonight. But in the back of his mind, he knew it was too early. They literally started dating yesterday!</p><p>“Keef..” Zim wrapped his arms around his shoulders, looking up at him. “..what do you think about smee- I mean.. uh.. babies?” The Irken asked curiously. He still very much wanted to go through with his smeet plan. Once he came up with the idea, it just wouldn’t leave his brain. It was just stuck there… and the more Zim thought about it, the more he wanted it. </p><p>“W-wait what?” Keef was taken back a little.</p><p>“You know.. human babies.” Zim wanted a smeet. He wanted to do something good. He wanted to start new, and wanted to teach his smeet all the things about this world so that it won’t make the same mistakes as he did. And maybe, his smeet will be able to be great. It was too late for Zim… he had fucked up too much. But this smeet? Zim would feel amazing if he could accomplish raising his smeet right.</p><p>“I mean.. I like them. W..why?” The ginger felt uneasy.</p><p>“..I wanted to have one.. and wanted you to help me..” Zim blushed deeply. </p><p>“Zim- we just started dating! Are you being serious? We haven’t even had sex, or kissed! Hell, I haven’t even graduated!” Keef frowned.</p><p>“I am serious… wait.. you don’t want to have sex with me?” Now it was Zim’s turn to frown.</p><p>“I do! But not to have a baby-“ Keef was cut off.</p><p>“But don’t you do sex for the sole purpose of breeding? Of having a baby?” Zim tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“Not.. necessarily.. Its just to give each other pleasure and- wait, so you’re serious? You really want to have a baby with someone you just started dating two days ago?” Keef hated seeing Zim nod so happily.<br/>
“Zim.. I’m too young to be having kids. I want to graduate Hi Skool and college before that. I need to get a stable job and my own place..Heck, I don’t even know if I want kids at all! And I don’t know if our relationship will get that serious-“ The ginger bit his lip, his hands slowly loosing their grip on Zim’s hips.</p><p>“Don’t worry Keef! Zim is very loyal..and- you don’t have to take care of it or worry about it at all! I can do all the work! So it will be like you don’t even have one- and you can do all these things like college and work..” Zim tried to convince the human. </p><p>“What? No!” Keef let go of Zim, and then stepped back, making Zim’s arms unwrap around him. “It doesn’t work like that! I just.. know. Ok? All I know is that I don’t want to have a baby anytime soon. At all.”</p><p>“Keef- I promise. Zim will take good care of it, and raise it perfectly! If you love me.. then isn’t mating and have a baby with me the ultimate form of love?” The Irken felt confused, and slightly scared. “I l…love you.” He mumbled- that had been difficult to say. And Zim had never said those words to anyone until now.</p><p>“Yes but, fuck.. Zim I.. I can’t..” Keef felt overwhelmed, scared that maybe Zim was trying to use him to have a baby. It was very much possible. The guy was an alien after all.. </p><p>“..I want to have a baby with you..” Zim looked up at him earnestly, and it almost hurt.</p><p>“Zim, we are Hi Skool students. We aren’t engaged or married.. Fuck, right.. you’re an alien. What was I thinking?” Keef trembled. “I can’t have a baby with you Zim. Not now, or maybe never.. I don’t know if our relationship will make it that far-“</p><p>“It will! We can be.. uh.. what do you call it? Like a happy family.. in movies..” Zim smiled softly, but that only made Keef take another step back.</p><p>“Zim- I… I need a break. I can’t…I..” Not knowing what to do and overwhelmed with anxiety, Keef turned around and took off to go to the mens room.</p><p>Zim tried to go after him, but the heels finally failed him. He nearly stumbled over, but managed to stop himself from tripping. So now, he stood there like an idiot. Alone, and.. feeling out of place. He didn’t understand what he did wrong. He was trying his best…</p><p>But his best wasn’t good enough.</p><p>Zim turned towards the exit and ran out the gym, trying to hold back tears. He should be angry at Keef, but all he could feel was sadness and disappointment in himself. He was a fool to think anyone wanted him. He was a fool to have thought that he had any chance to actually have a friend, or a boyfriend, or even an acquaintance.</p><p>Dib couldn’t hear what had happened, but he saw it. Like the creep he was, he was using his phone to zoom in and spy on Zim because.. He really couldn’t focus on anything else or keep his eyes away. So when he saw Zim run out the room, his instinct was to follow him and get to him before Keef did, or before Zim would run back to his base. </p><p>He needed to talk to him.</p><p>So Dib put his phone away and ran as fast as he could out of the noisy room and out of the Skool building.<br/>
Up ahead, he could see a figure from behind, sitting on a bench by a tree. As the Skool’s double doors closed behind him, Dib took slow steps outside into the night and closer to the bench. His foot kicked something on the ground- It was a small red slipper, except the heel had broke and fallen off. He bent down and picked up the slipper which almost fit perfectly in his palm. </p><p>As he walked towards the bench, he heard quiet sobs.</p><p>The human stopped, then took a deep breath before approaching the bench. He walked around it and sat on the other end, looking over at the sad alien next to him. </p><p>Zim was crying.</p><p>Never in his life had he heard Zim cry. He sounded really sad- it almost resembled a crying puppy. That loud Irken voice- usually yelling with rage and always spoke violently.. Was now quiet. Soft. Sad. </p><p>.“..Zim..?” He said softly, but heard no answer“..Zim..?” He said again a little louder. </p><p>“G..go away Dib!” Zim sobbed, hiding his face with his gloved hands. “..If you’ve come to hurt me, then you’re wasting your time because you already have. So.. just.. leave. ..Please..” His voice trembled. Zim tried to stop his tears- he didn’t want Dib to see him like this. But why did it matter? The human literally saw him in his heat. </p><p>“..I’m really sorry Zim.. I.. I fucked up the other day…” He sighed. “..I was tired, kinda still mad at you.. fuck, no, that’s no excuse for what I did.” He very gently put his free hand on Zim’s shoulder. “..I’m sorry.. please, look at me..” He watched the alien closely, waiting patiently. </p><p>Zim had nothing to loose. So he slowly lifted his head up. Dib was taken aback from those sad eyes. That fiery spirit behind his ruby orbs were no longer there. Replaced by something dark, like all the light had been snuffed out. His eyes looked more swollen, his cheeks had tear stains going down them as well as new tears.</p><p>Dib couldn’t stop himself from immediately pulling the alien in for a hug. He hugged tightly, hoping that Zim wouldn’t stab him. “I’m sorry.” Dib mumbled. </p><p>“...you don’t have to do this. I know I’m gross and ugly.” </p><p>Another stab at Dib’s heart. Never in his life had he expected for Zim to admit to such a thing. </p><p>“No you’re not..” Dib had to resist the urge to just pick Zim up and hug him closer He wanted him to feel better. He didn’t know how much longer he could watch Zim cry like this..<br/>
“..Please.. forgive me..” And never had he imagined himself saying those words. “I want to make it up to you..”</p><p>“...You don’t need to ask for forgiveness. It’s all my fault. I had that stupid heat. I was the one that hurt you... I..” Zim felt a gush of tears coming again. “I hurt everything. Everyone. Even if I don’t want to.. everything I make ends up being destroyed. And that’s why.. I’m alone.. it’s.. probably better for everyone that way..” He alien winced as he felt Dib tighten the embrace. </p><p>“You’re not alone Zim. You will always have me.. even if I can be an ass sometimes, and even though you’re trying to rule Earth.. I can’t imagine life without you. And yeah you hurt me, but I’m really durable.” Dib chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>Zim’s arms immediately hugged Dib back after those words, really enjoying the closeness as he cried into the human’s shoulder. He didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve Dib’s kindness after the countless amounts of times Zim had literally almost killed the human. </p><p>“..Shhh.. it’s ok..” Dib finally gathered the courage to sit back, and pull Zim on to his lap. They remained hugging, and Dib kept rubbing the Irken’s back under his Pak soothingly.<br/>
Zim continued to cry out loud and cling on to Dib as if he were the only thing keeping him alive. His little claws hurt a little, but Dib didn’t care. Zim was hugging him. The little deadly alien that spent all his time yelling in rage was cuddled up in his arms, crying his eyes out. Burying his head in to Dib’s suit and finding comfort. His cries started to die down, and the shaking in his body stopped. </p><p>“..you ok Zim?” Dib looked down, and Zim looked up.</p><p>“..no.” Zim said in such a small voice. </p><p>There was a long silence as the Irken looked away.</p><p>“..uh..” The human blushed before pulling back from the embrace. He looked at Zim on his lap and tried not to think sexual thoughts. “..Do you want to..dance?”</p><p>Zim remained looking away with a frown on his face, his eyes saddening at the memory of what happened in the gym. “With who?”</p><p>“With me.” Dib replied quickly, and maybe a little too eagerly.</p><p>“..I can’t.. my.. shoe broke..” Zim looked at his bare foot, the two sharp claws flexing once.</p><p>“..give me your other one.” Dib set the one he picked up beside him on the bench as Zim took off the one on his foot and handed it to the human. He watched Dib take the heel and snap it off with ease.</p><p>“Hey!” Zim growled, but his anger faded when he saw Dib lift up the other slipper and smiled.</p><p>“Now they both don’t have heels! Besides- you looked uncomfortable in them anyway..and..I don’t think you need to be tall to be attractive.” Dib knew about the Irken Empire’s system and a bit of their culture. About how being short was looked down upon.<br/>
“Here..” Dib gently put one slipper on Zim’s petite foot, one after the other. When he was done, Zim hopped off of his lap and stood up straight. The Irken looked down and took a few experimental steps in place.</p><p>“This does feel much better..” He blushed, remembering what Dib had said about his height. So was he already attractive then? “B-But I still don’t want to go back in there..” Zim looked away from the building, cringing at how he had scared Keef away by sharing his feelings.</p><p>Dib then stood up, and walked to face Zim. He held out his hand, blushing. The alien’s gaze followed up his arm and then at the human’s face. His soft, gentle smile and usually threatening height looked more like a blessing now. The moonlight shone down on the human, almost like a cool subtle spot light. The human gave off this sort of dark-beauty vibe. He looked like be belonged in the night, like he owned the stars and sky behind him.</p><p>“We can dance out here? The music is loud enough that we can probably hear it a whole block away from the Skool!” Dib chuckled lightly, praying that the alien would take his hand. Otherwise things would be really awkward for the two of them.</p><p>“..Hm.. yeah, ok..” Zim placed his three fingered hand on to Dib’s palm. A display of trust. At least on Irk it was.</p><p>Dib will never get over how small Zim’s hand was. The little alien hadn’t grown much- he was probably four foot something, while Dib was six foot something. Maybe he should have fixed Zim’s heels- the Irken’s head barely made it to reach Dib’s chest. If Zim wanted to look at him, he’d have to tilt his head back. </p><p>It was too late now, and Zim kinda looked cute like this anyway. He guided Zim over to the soft land of grass which was right behind the gym’s stage, so the music was loud and clear. The music right now sounded a little up beat, but not a fast paced song from what Dib could hear.<br/>
He put his free hand on Zim’s hip while his other remained holding the Irken hand. “Do you know how to waltz? Its a formal form of dancing- but it doesn’t have to be!” </p><p>Zim pondered for a moment, recalling a memory of that word. “..Oh.. like the dances in movies about princes and princesses? Gir loved to watch those all the time…” Zim laughed sadly, and Dib could easily tell that this laugh was not his usual laugh.. Not that Dib’s ever heard a normal laugh from Zim. He usually did an evil laugh.</p><p>“Loved? He doesn’t like watching them anymore?” Dib began to move slowly, and Zim followed along with his steps whilst maintaining a conversation.</p><p>Zim didn’t feel ready to reveal anything yet. He wasn’t sure how Dib would react.. he was scared of the possibility that the human would get mad or loose interest, so he lied. “He’s into.. zombie movies now.”</p><p>“Oh ok.” Why was Zim lying to him? The Irken was so bad at lying. Dib could only be fooled a couple times, but usually he had a gut feeling that Zim was lying by body signals.</p><p>“..So.. what happened with Keef back there?” Dib couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“..I don’t know.. But.. I don’t think he’s my boyfriend anymore..” Zim sighed. “I knew it was too good to be true.. Like I said- Everything I make ends up destroyed. Including relationships…” Then Zim remembered what Keef had said about their relationship not lasting long or something. He wondered if something would happen between him and Dib again… But there was no need to be sad about it anymore. Zim just learned to accept it.</p><p>“..Whats wrong Zim?” Dib stopped moving. “I know you’re hiding something.. This.. this is more than just the cake incident and Keef, isn’t it?” Dib guessed that the incident may have triggered something else in Zim, which lead to a sort of domino effect.</p><p>“..it’s nothing that matters..” He tried to brush it off and end the conversation, but Dib was pushy.</p><p>“If its causing you a lot of distress, then I think it matters. What are you afraid of? Do you think I’m going to get mad or something?” His hands let go of Zim, and the Irken panicked.</p><p>“Dib don’t go-“ He instantly said, but then realized the human was just moving his hands to his hips.</p><p>He seemed to understand now. “You’re afraid of me leaving you? Is that it?” Dib tightened his hold on Zim’s hips, and for some reason it was reassuring to the alien.</p><p>“….” Zim nodded, slowly looping his arms around Dib’s neck and managing to rest them on his shoulders. </p><p>“If I’m being completely honest.. I don’t think I could ever leave you. You’re a huge part of my life that.. I realize I don’t want to loose. So whatever you say, I won’t turn my back on you. I don’t even care if you say Earth is going to blow up tomorrow. Honestly, you’d be doing everyone a favor.. haha..” He tried to joke, but of course if the Earth was going to blow up, he knew his dad had the capability to just whip out one of his own rockets and save as many people as he can.</p><p>“..Promise..?” Zim was already bracing himself for some form of rejection even after saying that.</p><p>“Promise.” He looked down at Zim and met his eyes. He could see a slight hue of pink now that he was really close.</p><p>“..ok. Well.. a few weeks.. maybe months.. after the Florpus incident, the Tallests cut me off from the Empire. They were really mad at me when they escaped the Florpus, and said they would have deactivated my Pak and killed me by now if my Pak hadn’t been so glitchy and defective..” He could feel his eyes burning up again with tears. “I haven’t been able to leave Earth, and I haven’t gotten any supplies from the Empire. But I used what I can and at first, tried to come up with a plan to invade Earth and ask for forgiveness from my Tallests by gifting them this whole planet… But then I realized it was impossible, and that it would be futile since they didn’t even want Earth to begin with..” Zim leaned into Dib for comfort, hoping the human wouldn’t just leave.</p><p>“I pretended. I was scared that if you found out that I wasn’t a threat to Earth.. that you would loose interest in me and leave me. Or the worse.. you would realize that I was vulnerable and capture me, turn me in maybe..” Zim couldn’t look at the human. “I..kept being the same Zim that you enjoyed so much. Pretended I had plans, and pretended that I hadn’t changed, and that I was and will be exactly the same. Because if I did change.. you might not like me..” Tears rolled down his face, and he felt so cold all the sudden. “..I’d rather be your enemy than nothing. Because being your enemy was my only purpose..” Zim finished, scared to look up at Dib or even ask him anything.</p><p>They were still and silent for a while.</p><p>“…Zim..” Dib’s arms wrapped around the Irken for the second time. “..you’re so fucking stupid sometimes..” He chuckled though his own tears. “You’re an alien from space. You really think I’d ever be able to loose interest in you?” He held him close, resting his chin on his head. “You don’t have to be my enemy to keep me around Zim.. If I had known sooner, I’m pretty sure I would have happily been your friend…” And maybe more, but one step at a time. </p><p>“How was I supposed to know? I had no purpose, and no one who cared about me. You were the closest thing I had to someone who actually liked me.. and I didn’t want to risk loosing that..” He wrapped his own arms around Dib’s torso, returning the hug.</p><p>“..hey..” Dib moved a hand, very slowly and cautiously under Zim’s chin and lifted it up. “I..I had no idea, this whole entire time.. and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you felt like you had to pretend in order to keep me around, but you don’t have to do that anymore. I want to be around you Zim. And I do care about you.” He smiled- and for some reason it made Zim blush. </p><p>His eyes widened when he realized what he was doing- he quickly pushed Zim away and took a step back, blushing deeply. “Fuck- sorry- I didn’t mean to do that! Well.. I did but- it wasn’t appropriate of me, especially now since you’re kinda sad and just had a breakup and-“</p><p>“Dib, shut up.” Zim chuckled. “Stupid human.” Zim approached him again, arms looping around his neck. “We still have to finish dancing.” He purred like a cat, looking up at Dib with half lidded eyes as if knowing he was seducing him.</p><p>“Y..yeah, ok.” He placed his hands back on the Irken’s hips, and began to move. </p><p>It was quiet, and sweet. Both of them had faint blushes on their faces, enjoying this moment.</p><p>Eventually Dib stopped moving, and looked down at Zim as the alien looked up. Both met each others gaze, and didn’t know what to say. This moment just felt right… But Dib didn’t want to try and ‘get Zim’ when he was sad and just broke up. He wasn’t sure-</p><p>A low grumble was heard somewhere in the distance, and Dib could feel Zim immediately tense.</p><p>“..Zim..? Do you want me to walk you home?” Because Dib wanted to spend more time with him, and he was worried that if ZIm walked around the city at night looking like this- He pulled the alien closer to him instinctively.</p><p>“Yes, that would be nice.. But we should try to walk fast. I didn’t cover myself in paste..” Zim blushed, feeling Dib hold his hand. </p><p>“Lets get out of here then. I wouldn’t want the rain to burn you..” Especially since Zim had so much skin exposed today.</p><p>“T-Thank you Dib.” The Irken blushed. “For everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. So Alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim walked alongside Dib through the dark and quiet city streets. His hand was still in the humans, being held tighter every time they would pass a bar or alleyway. Dib seemed to relax once they were out of the city and reached their neighborhood. Things were really nice despite the silence. Waking under the night sky-</p><p>Well, now it was cloudy. Every now and then there would be a low grumble in the distance. Zim found himself inching closer to Dib as they continued their walk. But unfortunately for him, a drop of rain hit the exposed skin on his shoulder. It hissed as Zim flinched. Then there was another rain drop, and another..</p><p>“Fuck- here!” Dib took off his black blouse and put it over Zim’s head. But it wasn’t enough, and suddenly the rain started pouring down like a waterfall. Without thinking, Dib ran down the street with Zim’s hand firmly in his. The Irken tried his best to cover as much as he could with the blouse and with one hand- But the rain was so heavy. The blouse was drenched and burning his skin. His legs kept splashing in puddles, and the little rain drops blown by the wind made everything worse.</p><p>“OW!” Zim yelped- he was stuck between just dropping the blouse or keeping it on. Either option was bad- and he followed Dib as fast as he could.</p><p>“Fuck fuck- Urgh! My house is just there! Let’s wait it out!” Dib shouted through the loud noise of rain smacking against the concrete ground. His own shirt was already drenched, and he could feel Zim’s pace slowing down and hear his skin sizzling. He stopped for a millisecond to scoop Zim up in his arms like a bride and held him close to his chest. The Irken was still crying and screaming in pain as the rain burned his skin. Dib used as much of his body as he could to shield Zim.</p><p>“We are almost there-“ Dib’s house was closer, and with a few big leaps over the puddles he picked up his pace and finally arrived at his doorstep. The door unlocked automatically after recognizing Dib- a new in-home system his dad had installed since Dib always forgot his keys and forgot to lock up. He stumbled in through the door, and it shut behind him, locking automatically.</p><p>“AGHH!” Zim screamed fell on to the floor, kicking off his slippers and tossing the soaked blouse. He didn’t care anymore- this pain was the worse. He threw his wet wig off and tried to slip out of the drenched red dress.</p><p>“Fuck- I’ll get a towel!” Dib ran to the bathroom and grabbed a huge clean towel. He made his way back to Zim, his heart racing and his mind worrying. By the time he got back Zim had taken off the dress and the contacts as he cried. His skin was still sizzling and burning- “Here! Shit- I’m so sorry-“ Dib wrapped Zim in the towel and began rubbing him with it in an attempt to dry him. </p><p>Zim’s Pak was beeping, the Irken himself was crying and groaning in pain. He didn’t feel like he could move. His body- the burning was so bad.  “It burns- ugh-!”</p><p>“I know.. “ Dib felt helpless, but he continued to dry the Irken anyway. </p><p>Eventually Zim’s cries died down, and the smoke rising from his skin disappeared. His Pak stopped beeping, and the Irken looked like he was no longer in pain. Dib kept the towel around Zim to cover him, gently petting his head. “..are you feeling better?” He asked, trying to look at Zim’s eyes.</p><p>“..Yes..” The Irken blushed and stood up. “I need dry clothes..” Zim felt like he had just been pushed into a lake. Every part of his body had been burning moments ago, and he wasn’t going to go anywhere near his soaked clothes.</p><p>“R-right.. Well, you can go upstairs and go through some of my clothes. I can wash the dress and dry everything for you.” He smiled, making Zim blush all over again. </p><p>“..Ok.” Zim quietly hurried upstairs. Dib began cleaning up a bit. He put Zim’s wet slippers on the side right by the vent. He took Zim’s wig and hung it up on the coat rack, and Dib guessed Zim put his contacts away in his Pak since he could find them anywhere. So he moved on to pick up the red dress. He wondered if maybe a dress like this should go to the dry cleaners instead? But they didn’t have much of a choice right now. So he took the dress and headed to the washing machine- and then noticed that something fell out of the dress.</p><p>Another piece of fabric, but it was pink and-</p><p>“….God…” Dib’s face turned red as he picked up the small pair of panties. “Right.. he doesn’t have a dick.” He mumbled, feeling like a creep as he took the wet clothes and tossed them in the washing. He then took off his own wet shirt, and kicked off his shoes to throw in his drenched socks as well as the shirt. He set the setting to delicate and closed the hatch. </p><p>After hanging his blouse up on the coat hanger, the human made his way up the stairs and to his own room. It only felt right to knock the door to his bedroom before walking in. He didn’t know how self conscious Zim was about his body, but he also wanted Zim to have his privacy.</p><p>“Zim, can I come in?” Dib asked, and got a response.</p><p>“Yes Yes!” Zim sat on the human’s bed, wearing one of his blue shirts with the ghost on it. The shirt was basically a dress on Zim, so it would do for now. </p><p>Dib entered his room, closing the door behind him and feeling really hot all the sudden when he saw Zim in his shirt. “Oh that one- ha.. I just cleaned it so it should be.. uh… clean..” He felt dumb now. Of course it would be clean if he just cleaned it. Why was he getting so nervous?</p><p>“Where is your shirt?” Zim asked, watching Dib grad the abandoned towel and dry his hair with it. </p><p>“It was wet. I..uh.. need to get changed too. I would have a shower..but- you’re here..”</p><p>“Go have a shower. You’re smelly and wet!” Zim demanded, pointing to the door to Dib’s room. “And you’ll catch a cold because you’re weak and inferior human bodies can’t handle a lot of rain apparently.” The Irken said confidently despite himself not being able to handle rain, making Dib roll his eyes. </p><p>“Alright alright! I’ll go have a shower, but don’t.. touch anything. Ok?”</p><p>Zim hesitated for a moment, but nodded. “Zim won’t touch anything. So clean yourself!”</p><p>————————————</p><p>Dib didn’t spend too long in the shower. One, he was worried about Zim being left alone in his room. Two, if he stayed in for too long and thought about Zim- he knew what would happen. He would most likely think of sexual things and then get a boner. Then spend more time in the shower getting rid of it and making his desires worse. </p><p>So when he was done, he wrapped a towel around his hips and quickly dried his hair with another one. He put the smaller long towel he used for his hair on his shoulders before heading back to his room. He had been told to get in a shower and had forgotten to bring anything with him- so this was going to be awkward.</p><p>When he got back, of course Zim was reading one of his journals whilst sitting on his bed. </p><p>“Zim!” Dib rushed over and snatched the journal right out of his hands, getting a low hiss from the Irken. “I told you not to touch anything!” He blushed and checked which journal it was. </p><p>“But most of the things in that journal is wrong! You clearly don’t know as much about Irkens as you though you did!” Zim crossed his arms, tilting his head. </p><p>It was his Irken studies journal. Where he wrote down and kept all the information about Zim and his species within it. God he hoped Zim didn’t reach that page- </p><p>“But some of it was right.” Zim tried to be nice, but a faint blush appeared on his face. “..It seems like you haven’t written in it since my heat, clearly.” He had noted how Dib liked to label the dates on the top corners of the pages. And how he also drew him in the book with no nipples. </p><p>Dib awkwardly put the journal down on his bedside table, looking away and feeling nervous as he scratched the back of his clean head. “...Yeah.. I just.. felt like if I used the time you were in your heat to gather information.. it would be taking advantage of you. Cheating in a way. And I didn’t want that..” Dib walked over to his drawers after closing the door, then opened one to look through its contents. He usually went to bed in just boxers, but he wasn’t sure if that was the best idea for tonight. Although it was impossible for him to sleep with a shirt on unless it was in the middle of winter, so he would have to resort to only shorts or pyjama pants. </p><p>“Oh wait!” Zim hopped off the bed and ran over to where Dib stood. The human stepped aside, curiously watching as Zim looked through the drawer with his boxers. </p><p>The human blushed again, and Zim pulled out what seemed to be a pair of black boxers with the cliche green alien icon patterned all over it. It had a neon green waist band and buttons. To be honest, those were one of Dib’s favourites.. since the green parts glowed in the dark! His room was dim right now, so it wasn’t very clear, but surly Zim saw them glowing in the drawer before pulling them out. </p><p>“Put this one on! Zim thinks it looks cool.” He smiled, his antenna sprung up as he handed the boxers to Dib. The alien looked so cute, innocent maybe, and happy. Dib couldn’t decline. </p><p>“..uh.. are you just going to stand there?” His cheeks were still red, anxiously waiting for Zim to turn around or something. </p><p>“Oh-“ Now it was Zim’s turn to blush a shade of pink. “No.” He turned around and headed back to the bed. Sitting and averting his eyes till Dib said he was done. </p><p>“Wait why are you wearing those? You usually only wear your.. eh.. crotch covering!” Zim was confused. Every time he would catch Dib at night or sneak in to his room when he was sleeping- the human would be in his boxers only. Zim wasn’t complaining, he was just suspicious and being cautious perhaps. </p><p>“It’s just awkward when someone’s around.” Dib headed to his desk and got his laptop. He then sat down on the edge of the bed. Zim scooted over when the human opened the laptop.<br/>
“Do you want to watch a movie or something? I don’t think this rain is going to go away anytime soon.. and it’s still 9pm. For me, it’s kinda early.” He shrugged, focusing on the laptop and clicking his movie library. </p><p>“Yes, a movie would be nice.” Zim hadn’t had a movie partner for what felt like forever. Usually Gir would be watching some stupid thing on the T.V, or recommend a movie. The two would sit down and watch whilst eating snacks.. those were the good old days. </p><p>“I’ve watched all of these, so I’ll let you take your pick.” He moved the laptop over to Zim’s lap. The Irken happily took it and started to scroll through everything. He wasn’t much of a reader, so judged most of the movies by the covers. </p><p>After a couple minutes of Zim scrolling through all the movies, he stopped at one particular one. “This one looks cool!” He said happily, showing the screen to Dib. </p><p>“Oh that’s a classic. I feel like you’d judge it heavily though.” Dib took the laptop back. Zim had picked “Alien.” Of course he would pick that. “I’m just letting you know now that it’s really gory, but it doesn’t look super real so it’s not that bad.” Dib said as he turned to see Zim, sitting there with an offended look on his face.</p><p>“Dib, you know I had to go through soldier training before becoming an invader. Right? Oh wait- no you humans call it military training..” He moved to sit back against the other side of the surface, where the bed met the wall. He leaned back against the wall and extended his legs, excitedly patting the empty space next to him.<br/>
Dib found himself smiling at how cute the Irken was acting. He couldn’t believe a little alien like Zim being in a military camp doing some form of training. </p><p>He placed the laptop in between them, and sat next to Zim. “Do you want like a snack or something before we start?” The human suggested, but Zim shook his head. </p><p>“No it’s fine. I ate a lot at prom before..” He hated that memory. Zim wished he could erase it. </p><p>“Ok. Well- let’s watch the movie then!” Dib said as he clicked the full screen move and pressed play. He turned the volume up, hoping that Gaz was playing a game with her headphones on. He guessed that was the case, since she didn’t come running downstairs telling Zim to stop screaming.</p><p>The two watched the movie, and Zim made his judgmental commentaries, a few insults here and there and sometimes he was talking as if the characters might have a chance at hearing him. Needless to say, Dib thought it was adorable. It almost seemed like Zim was passionate about movies, or was quite the critique. But about half way, Zim got tired and fell silent. Or maybe it was because they were at the point where the main character was just hiding and running. Not much going on with the story, but it was definitely a tense scene. It was a horror movie after all. </p><p>And just after they reached half way through the movie, Zim leaned on Dib. Sure it probably wasn’t a big deal for the Irken, but to Dib, he was squealing internally and his face was probably turning red again. Thank god Zim was looking at the movie and not at him. </p><p>A few minutes later though, Zim sat up straight and leaned forward to pause the movie. Then looked at Dib uneasily. “My.. back is hurting because of my Pak. I want to lay down.” The piece of Irken tech had begun to hurt and dig into his skin. Usually he sat on the soft couch that molded around the Pak as Zim leaned back. A wall was quite different. </p><p>“Oh.. sure. Here.” Dib pushed the laptop up to the head of the bed, but still facing the same way. Zim laid down on his side on the pillow, looking at the screen and feeling much more comfortable. Dib pressed play again, and Zim continued to watch as he laid down. </p><p>The human slowly laid himself down too, behind Zim. He was on his side, head propped up against his hand as he brought his attention back to the movie. Zim was quite small, so seeing past him was really easy. But they were so close- too close- Dib might as well be spooning the alien laying beneath and in front of him. </p><p>“Oh! Gir used to have one of those!” Zim’s antenna almost whacked Dib right in the face as they bounced up. The human backed his head up just in time.<br/>
“You mean a flamethrower?” Dib fixed his glasses. The movie kept playing but Zim had raised his voice just enough to hear over it. </p><p>“Yes! ..he used to love burning toast with it..” And Zim was back to being sad. </p><p>Dib finally reached over Zim with his free hand, clicking the pause button on the movie before looking down at the alien.<br/>
Zim turned around and lay on his back, a grumpy look on his face. “What was that for? We still have to finish the movie!” Zim said as he looked up to his right- Dib was still laying on his side, looking down at Zim with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“You keep saying Gir used to like this and used to have things- did something happen?” Because every time Zim talked about Gir, he would sound so sad. The antenna going down was an obvious sign of distress as well. </p><p>“..well..” Zim looked like he was going to cry again. “..he.. got run over by an ice cream truck not long ago. I was cut off from the Empire and it’s network, and can’t leave Earth’s atmosphere. Nor do I have enough monies to buy things in general since I got that from the Empire as well..” Zim sighed. “So when Gir broke, I couldn’t fix him.. he shut down and....”</p><p>“Hey, don’t cry..” Dib wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close into his chest. “We can fix him.”</p><p>And Zim’s antenna almost whacked Dib again if the Irken hadn’t moved his head away and looked up at him. “..what?” Zim sounded unbelieving.</p><p>“We can fix him.. I’ve collected tons of stuff from our battles, and we also have access to my dad’s lab. And if we need anything else, I could always ask my dad..” He smiled. “I’ll help you fix him.. I know how much he means to you. Even though he can be a bit of a hassle..” Dib chuckled nervously, only now realising how much closer the two were, and how Zim was right up against him.</p><p>“It might take a bit of time, but I promise we’ll-“ Dib didn’t get to finish. </p><p>The alien had moved a little up the bed and planted a soft kiss on the human’s lips. Dib was taken back, turning red and not having the courage to move a muscle in that moment.<br/>
When Zim moved away, he too had a blush on his cheeks. The Irken was looking at Dib so shyly- as if he had done something wrong and felt ashamed. “..I hope that was ok-!!” He began to say, but now it was Dib’s turn. </p><p>He dipped his head down and took Zim’s lips in his own. Kissing him deeply and closing his eyes. Zim mimicked the action, then put his hands behind Dib’s head and pulled him in closer. Zim felt like he had been waiting for this one way or another. He really appreciated this human, and knew that he had always felt the tiniest form of attraction.. but never wanted to admit it. Since admitting it would confirm how defective he was- but now, he had learned to just accept it. </p><p>Dib experimentally moved his tongue across Zim’s lips as they kissed. The Irken instinctively parted his lips at the gesture, and usually he would have felt absolutely disgusted by the idea of Dib putting his tongue inside his mouth- but instead, it felt so good and arousing. The human moved his wet tongue past Zim’s lips, and explored his mouth. His free arm had wrapped over Zim’s lower half and pulled him close in an awkward hug. </p><p>Then Zim let out the softest, most quietest moan- but Dib heard it loud and clear. He ignored the small twitch in his dick as he picked up the pace of the kiss. The two only parting for a split second to breath in some air before their lips crashed back together. Zim’s hands were making fists behind Dib’s head, grabbing on to the black hair and desperately tugging him in. </p><p>The human decided to change their positions so that this experience would be more enjoyable. He pushed himself up and then loomed over Zim, still keeping their lips locked as they both eagerly made out. The laptop was unintentionally pushed on to the floor, but Dib didn’t care. He moved away to breath in before kissing again and moving his tongue in deeper. Zim felt him move his tongue in a suggestive manner, in and out of his mouth- The Irken chirped, and it startled both of them. </p><p>Dib leaned on his arms, Zim still beneath him as he moved his head inches away from him. Blushing madly and panting heavily as a string of saliva connected their lips. The alien was no different, trying to catch his breath but also looking a little concerned. </p><p>“What was-“</p><p>“Mating call.” Zim wanted to hide forever. “..I didn’t mean.. I can’t- I can’t control it..” He looked away, embarrassed. Sure he had been educated on heats and things like this, but he never chirped before. Or maybe he did during his heat and just didn’t remember?<br/>
Dib remembered though. He had guessed it was some kind of mating call, but needed to be sure. </p><p>“..It’s cute.” Dib smiled, finally catching his breath. “..Do you want to continue, or stop here..?” The human was well aware of how hot both of their bodies were getting. About how his pants were getting tighter and about how Zim was trembling- from fear? Pleasure? A part of him was a little worried. </p><p>“..I want to continue.” Zim pulled Dib back down and kissed him harshly, moaning louder this time. It caused Dib to instinctively grind on the Irken, but that just made him moan again.<br/>
They moved together in sync, angling their heads and kissing one another deeply and desperately. Zim had now wrapped his hot serpent tongue around Dib’s, moving it up and down in a different kind of suggestive manner. One that made Dib wonder how it would feel if that tongue wrapped around his-</p><p>Another adorable chirp. The kiss was getting more intense, their chests heaving and saliva dribbling from the corners of their mouths. But Dib couldn’t help it- Zim tasted amazing. His saliva was sickly sweet, the inside of his mouth was slick and hot, textured so smoothly and nicely. </p><p>But he wanted to explore some more. Besides, it seemed like Zim needed more air than he did, since the alien was smaller and had smaller lungs. So Dib parted the kiss, only to move his lips to Zim’s jawline. He kissed along it passionately, making his way down to the Irken’s soft neck. </p><p>Zim’s chirps got louder when his kisses moved to his neck. The alien tilted his head to the side to give Dib more access. Completely unaware that this was instinctual. The biting and marking was a part of Irken mating. Basically claiming the Irken and marking them to be mated. </p><p>Dib wasn’t too sure if he should bite Zim. He didn’t want to scare him, since Zim might flinch away from the pain or get upset. He needed to be sure that Zim wanted it first-</p><p>“Bite me.”</p><p>Well that was easy. Dib didn’t hesitate, starting off with soft nibbles and licking the skin before biting gently. It made Zim squirm and let out another moan. He could tell that the Irken was trying to hold back and muffle his moans- trying to make them as quiet as possible.<br/>
Dib needed to hear more. He glided his tongue across the thin green skin on Zim’s neck, kissing and sucking on some areas, then biting after he lingered on one spot. It was like a silent warning- he would stop, kiss and lick one particular area on his neck before beginning to nibble before biting down. </p><p>“Ah! Dib!” Zim’s hands quickly shot up to his own mouth, covering them as his face turned bright pink. </p><p>That was a huge turn on. His dick twitched, and felt rock hard. Zim’s moaned- he moaned his name. Never in his life had he ever thought that Zim, out of all people, could moan like that. </p><p>Dib looked up at Zim, smiling. “..you don’t have to hold back. I love the noises you’re making..” He complimented and kissed his jawline.<br/>
Zim slowly moved his hands away from his mouth, panting and still blushing. “..It just happened..” Zim never meant to make such a noise- to sound so weak and pathetic.. But if Dib liked it, he felt a little better about doing it. </p><p>“Let it happen..” The human moved his lips back down to the alien’s neck, kissing along his collarbone and then moving lower. One of his hands moved under the blue shirt Zim was wearing, touching the soft green skin beneath. “..is this ok?” Dib asked, watching Zim carefully for any sign of unease- but the Irken nodded, giving him permission.<br/>
Dib pushed the shirt up, his hand gliding over Zim’s stomach until the shirt was pushed up to Zim’s neck, exposing the two dark green nipples. </p><p>The human licked his lips before gently taking one of the nipples in his mouth, slowly licking around it and then the tip. </p><p>“Ngnnn- Dib.. ah-“ Zim panted, his hands tightening their grip behind the human’s head as he encouraged him to continue.<br/>
Dib continued to lick and suck on the very sensitive nipple. With each small move, Zim’s whole body would twitch. The small sounds he was making was proof enough that Zim was enjoying it. The wet rough and hot feeling on the tips of his nipples felt like nothing Zim had felt before. It was as if they were made for this very purpose. It felt so right to have Dib sucking on them. </p><p>The human made sure to give both nipples the same amount of attention. So he moved to the other one, while his fingers played with the one he had just popped out of his mouth. He pinched and rubbed, squeezed as he worked his tongue with the other one.<br/>
“..Oh Dib.. that.. feels amazing..” Zim made sure to let him know. Because it did feel amazing. Zim didn’t know how much he had been missing out. All his life he had not known what nipples were for. Irkens had no use for them, so he had let them be. But if he knew how sensitive and pleasurable they had been this whole time.. Zim would have been playing with them everyday. </p><p>Once Dib was done, and Zim’s nipples were both wet with saliva, he decided to test the waters and go lower. He needed to be sure Zim would be ok- so he tilted his head up to watch the Irken closely as his hand moved down his stomach and-</p><p>“You.. aren’t wearing anything- under..” Dib turned red. “You weren’t wearing anything this whole time?!” His raised voice seemed to startle Zim. “I’m not complaining!” He corrected. “..just surprised.. in a good way..” </p><p>“..I..I didn’t have a choice.” Zim said through heavy breaths, his chest rising and falling. “..your undergarments we’re too big. And there was way too much space in the crotch area..” Zim said with a huff.</p><p>“..is it.. ok for me to look?” Dib had yet to look down, or even touch Zim’s sex. He didn’t know what to expect- but there wasn’t a dick, that’s for sure.<br/>
“Yes.. you can.. take a look. For your research.” Zim teased. “And maybe the diagrams in your journal would look better. You did a horrible job at guessing my genitals.” Zim laughed, and Dib felt embarrassed. </p><p>“I.. I thought you had a dick! So I.. got creative..” He had drawn so many different looking alien dicks, it wasn’t even funny anymore. He felt like a creep. </p><p>“Well- continue, then you’ll find out.” Zim spread his legs apart, keeping his shirt lifted by his chest. </p><p>The human took a deep breath- he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He sat up between Zim’s legs and looked down. He felt a nosebleed coming from what he saw. </p><p>The Irken had something that looked like a vagina between his legs. Except it looked more like a flower with plump petals. They were half open, glistening with a clear pink tinted fluid that sparkled under the dim lightening. There was a small bright pink bud at the top of the slit, which Dib guessed was probably the equivalent to a clitoris. The alien vagina was swollen and puffy with arousal, a bit of fluid pulsing out of the opening.<br/>
“..so.. you’re a female?” Dib asked, watching Zim toss away the blue shirt since he was getting hot. </p><p>“No! Stupid.” Zim looked away, still blushing from embarrassment as his legs remained spread for Dib to see. “..Zim is a male carrier.” He said matter of factly. “Irkens with straight antenna are males, ones with curly antenna are females. Unlike you disgusting primal human meat sacks, we identify gender with our antennas. Not what’s between our legs. That’s just weird.” The alien complained, and now that Dib thought about it, maybe it was weird.<br/>
“All Irken’s start off being a carrier. But as they grow, their breeding vent turns into a breeding spike. Short Irkens have vents. Medium sized Irkens have both. Tall Irkens have spikes.” Zim sighed. “..most Irkens stop growing in the medium phase, so are hermaphrodites. But not me...” He said kind of sadly, but then recollected himself. “Besides! Who would want a squirming pink breeding spike?! It’s gross anyway!” He crossed his arms. </p><p>Dib was amazed, and very fascinated. “..Wow.. that makes a lot of sense. When a human is conceived in a womb, they all technically start off as female. I guess it’s kinda similar for Irkens..? Still, very different, but just a little bit similar.” Dib’s gaze moved from Zim’s face back to the glistening slit. “..so.. you.. you said you were a carrier. What does that mean?” Dib kinda knew, but wanted to ask. </p><p>“..It means that I carry eggs that can be fertilised. My heat is very similar to what you humans call ovulation.. except I release multiple eggs and become an idiot.” Zim rolled his eyes, annoyed. </p><p>“Wait, so do you get periods?” Dib asked, trying to ignore the strain in his pants. </p><p>“..excuse me?” Zim looked very confused. </p><p>“..periods. You know, blood coming out of your.. breeding vent.” Dib felt really awkward- but Zim didn’t seem to mind answering questions at the moment. He had to make the most of it while he can. </p><p>“..Oh. My Pak takes care of that..” The Irken shifted a little up the bed, as if being reminded that the Pak hurt when he laid on his back. “If an Irken that still has heats is born, a heat blocker is installed in their Pak. It stops heats, sexual desires and.. bleeding. But, being... defective.. I don’t have that heat blocker. But I was able to mess around with my Pak so that the blood goes in there. It gets filtered throughly before being regulated back in my body. Or if there is too much, my Pak tells me and I empty it out.” Zim shrugged casually. </p><p>“That’s.. so cool.” Dib’s eyes sparkled with interest. “So what do you mean when you say if an irken that has heats is born? Don’t all Irkens have heats?” </p><p>Zim shook his head. “No. Not long ago, the control brains tried to introduce a.. serum to unborn smeets to cause a genetic mutation where their heats would be taken away. So some Irkens don’t have heats, like how you humans don’t have heats. But some Irkens that rejected the mutation.. still have heats. And of course I’m one of them..” The alien looked annoyed- shit, had they been talking for too long? Dib didn’t want Zim to be turned off. Not yet. </p><p>“Well, I promise that I’ll make sure no one touches you during your heat..” He gulped. “Speaking of touching.. can I..?” </p><p>“Of course not!” Zim growled, squeezing his thighs together. “You have to show me yours first! Then.. you can touch...” He went from an angry little alien to a shy little alien in seconds. Dib could never get over Zim’s intense mood changes. It was funny sometimes. </p><p>“..ok. But.. I’m a little self conscious..” Dib tried to indirectly tell Zim not to insult him, but he wasn’t sure if it got across. Either way, he did in fact want to touch an alien pussy. So, he pulled his shorts and boxers down just enough to pull out his throbbing erection. </p><p>Zim’s antenna flicked down, and then back up in interest. The scent of arousal was so much stronger now. “..that’s... big. It- It wasn’t there before! Or it was definitely smaller..” Zim proped himself up a little to get a better look. The breeding spike was easily eight inches or so. </p><p>“..yeah.. it sort of.. appears more when.. I’m turned on? Like.. have sexual desires..” He blushed. “..I defiantly have sexual desires towards you.. you’re.. beautiful..” Dib scanned through the  alien’s body from head to toe- there wasn’t one bit of Zim he didn’t like. Even the sharp teeth. </p><p>The Irken slowly let his legs fall open again, spreading them wide. “..you may touch..” He said so quietly, but his own desires were clear. </p><p>Dib sat closer, very gently at first, moving his fingers to rub Zim’s clit. He knew how most guys usually start off trying to rub the petals and get inside the slit. But really, for most women- and alien’s- the clit was the pleasure zone that was often ignored too much.<br/>
The motion elicted a gasp from Zim. “..Dib..” Zim closed his eyes and moaned, his natural lubricat oozing out of the two puffy folds of his pussy. His hips rolled with the touch- such a sexy hip roll, especially since Zim’s hips were wider than a males. </p><p>“You like that space boy?” Dib smirked, leaning over Zim but keeping his fingers pressed up against the bud. He kissed the Irken’s neck, going back to licking and sucking on the skin. He felt Zim’s small hands go back behind his head and pull him into his neck. A sign that the Irken was enjoying this.<br/>
Zim was beginning to breath heavily, his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes looked glazed and remained half lidded. Dib could feel Zim’s clit emerge more and get hotter. So he started to rub it in circular motions-</p><p>“Ahhhnn-“ Zim’s hips jerked up into his hand. Fuck, that was the most sexiest sound Zim had ever made in the years that Dib had known him. How was the vicious little alien able to even make such a sound? It was so hot, and only made Dib rub faster.<br/>
He bit along Zim’s collar bone, then trailed kisses back up to his jawline and then took Zim’s lips in his own once again. The Irken was quick to part his lips, moaning softly as Dib’s tough fingers gave his clit the right amount of friction in the right motions. It felt so good, Zim didn’t know how much longer he could take anymore of this. </p><p>Then the human began to rub faster, and that was it for Zim.</p><p>“MHMP-!!” The Irken had to part from the french kissing to breath out and moan. “AGH! Dib.. oh irk-“ Zim frantically rolled his hips to meet the intense rubbing. He was going so fast, sending explosions of pleasure from his abdomen. Zim’s legs were shaking, and he was beginning to drool. </p><p>“..Dib.. slow-“ The alien felt a little scared as he got closer to something. He didn’t know what this feeling was. He felt like he would be knocked out unconscious if Dib continued going at this pace.<br/>
The human respectfully listened, and slowed his pace rather juristically. “Sorry.. I got a little carried away.. the noises you were making sounded too good for this world.” Dib gave him another kiss, pushing his tongue past those lips. </p><p>The human kept Zim distracted with the kiss, and decided to see how lubricated Zim was. </p><p>“Holy shit-“ Dib sat up, making Zim whine from ending the kiss too soon. The human looked between Zim’s legs to make sure what he had felt was actually real.<br/>
Zim’s folds were really plump and more swollen than before. His slit opening up like a flower as pink fluids oozed out from inside. It stained Zim’s whole sex and made a small puddle on the bed right underneath. “You’re so wet..” Dib felt his own precum drip out of his dick just from looking.<br/>
“..of course..” Zim panted, looking at Dib with a drunken expression. “..my... ah.. body is preparing for.. penetration..” The alien suddenly found himself frowning. Not sure if he was ready to commit to such a thing. Since once he had sex with Dib, they would be mates. Heck, he might even get pregnant if the human wasn’t carful. </p><p>“..why don’t we take one step at a time?” Dib could easily sense the unease emitting from Zim. He guessed that it must be a scary thing for Zim. To loose his virginity.. the Irken had made it sound like he would also be loosing his dignity. Whatever it was, Dib knew it was important to Zim. It wouldn’t feel right to take that away on their first night together.<br/>
“I’ll use my fingers. And don’t worry.. if you want me to stop, I’ll stop. Is that ok?” Dib asked again, watching as Zim examined his fingers. </p><p>The Irken very much preferred the fingers than the huge human organ standing proudly between Dib’s legs. Zim thought it might be painful if something as big as that was pushed inside of him. So he nodded. “..Yes. Just.. be carful. It’s an extremely delicate area of an Irken body and can easily get infected..” </p><p>“Don’t worry, I just had a shower.” Dib smiled, shifting forward and gently pressing two fingers up against the opening. He used them to rub the outside of Zim’s entrance, sliding his fingers between the swollen folds and not going in just yet. </p><p>“Ngnnn.. Ah..” Zim tensed, his body was.. scared maybe? The idea of something going in him was so foreign, and maybe the tension was a defence mechanism? </p><p>“..Relax..” Dib said so soothingly in a calming tone, his free hand gently gliding up and down Zim’s thigh in a comforting way. Dib knew that it would obviously hurt if Zim was being tense. Right now, he needed the Irken to relax and open up. </p><p>His words seemed to work, and Zim rest his head back down. “..I trust you Dib.” Zim said softly, closing his eyes and trying to relax. The fingers gliding outside his opening and rubbing his petals felt really nice, and Zim was able to take deep breaths and relax. But also remained very much aroused. </p><p>Once Dib’s fingers were lathered up with Zim’s slick natural lubricants, he made his first move. Very gently nudging one finger inside the tight channel. He pushed it in, ready to stop at any kind of distress- since Zim was quite small. </p><p>“You feel so good around my finger..” Dib complimented, and it was true. He managed to push his finger in all the way to the knuckle without a single complaint or sign of pain. </p><p>“..ah.. of course- Zim is amazing.” The Irken heaved. The finger inside him felt good for him too. His insides had something to pleasure it self for the first time. They were fulfilling their duty and finally acting upon what they were made to do. Zim’s channel was being used, and the finger in him felt like pure bliss. </p><p>“You’re beyond amazing..” Dib felt drunk. Drunk of love, and lust. He gently pulled his finger out a little, and thrust back in. </p><p>“Ahh.. Dib.. yes..that..” Zim couldn’t form words, just soft moans as he scrunched up his face in pleasure. The finger rubbed his walls so well, it felt amazing to have something inside. Something moving in him from inside- </p><p>“Demanding little lizard.” Dib blushed- god Zim looked so cute right now. All flushed and moaning, his legs trembling and body getting hot as he tried to keep his breathing even.<br/>
Dib guessed that perhaps Zim would have something like a G spot inside of him, and began to test that theory out. He curled his finger, pushing up against his upper insides before his finger glided over a different textured area inside of Zim. </p><p>“ooOHHH-“ Zim arched his back, his moan this time was much more higher pitched and loud. Dib knew he found it. The Irken was clamping down on his finger hard as lubricant pulsed pass his finger and out the slit. “..right there.. AH!” Zim threw his head back and moaned again, feeling tears in the corners of his big ruby eyes. He let out a louder chirp this time, indicating the increased arousal.</p><p>“..Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dib teased him and began curling his finger, thrusting it in and out at the same time. That sent Zim over the edge. </p><p>“Oh Dib! Ngnnn.. Yess!” The most sexiest moan of the night. The Irken’s tongue lazily hung from the corner of his wide open mouth. Gasping for air while dribbling in his own saliva. His eyes were tightly shut, and his tears were now more obvious. Zim was already a shaking mess, and ready to come. </p><p>Dib picked up the pace, curling his finger as he pulled out and then slamming it back in. Zim moaned like he was in heat, chirping as well. His hips rolled to give his insides more friction, getting tighter and more wet. </p><p>Dib pushed in another finger, his free hand began pumping his own dick. “..ah..” Dib moaned as his member finally got some attention. He continued at the same speed and motion for a while before deciding to go to the extreme.</p><p>He ignored his dick again for a moment, wanting to give Zim the best first orgasm ever. He stopped moving his fingers and moved closer. “..Zim, do you know what an orgasm is?” Dib asked, but the Irken seemed too horny to respond so just shook his head. “..well, you’re about to find out..” Dib smirked. </p><p>He started moving his fingers at full speed, Zim’s slit making loud wet noises and squeezing Dib’s fingers. He roughly pressed up against Zim’s G spot with each thrust. The slick wet sounds of squelching got louder and louder as Zim produced so much lubricant. </p><p>“AH! DIIBB! Dib! DIB YES!” Zim spread his legs apart as much as he could, his hands gripping the bed sheets below him so tight. His claws dug into the fabric and ripped tiny holes. He had tears rolling down his face as he moaned loudly. Hearing his own sloppy slick sounds from his abdomen due to Dib’s harsh movements made him turn red from embarrassment. But he was too turned on to care. Breathing loudly and and sweating as his body neared climax. </p><p>“..fuck..” Dib felt like he was going to come just from watching Zim crumble and break beneath him as his fingers were swallowed up by Zim’s tight pussy over and over again. The alien was screaming and moaning so much better than any porn star or anime character- not that Dib would know any of course..<br/>
But Zim’s cries were music to his ears. “Keep moaning for me space boy..” As soon as Dib said the words, Zim obeyed on command. He kept chirping and crying out his name, shaking as he breathed loudly and heavily. </p><p>“Dib! I’m- something—“ Zim said through sharp breaths, crying tears of pleasure and his whole body beginning to shake vigorously. </p><p>“You’re close..” Dib somehow managed to go even faster and deeper, going head on with his fingers and working as hard as he could to get him to burst. “So wet.. fuck..” There wasn’t a moment were the wet slopping sounds of Zim’s drenched slit wasn’t present. They were heard with each finger thrust, never stopping and only increasing.<br/>
Dib could feel Zim’s full glands from inside. His finger pushed around the bottled up orgasm and shifted it. Zim just needed one last push. </p><p>Dib pressed his fingers up hard, still maintaining the pace. </p><p>“DIBBBB! OHHH IRKK- AH!” Zim threw his head back, his whole body tensed so tightly as it trembled. Clear pink fluids shot out of Zim’s alien pussy in loads. He was squirting all over the place and moaning in such a submissive high pitched voice. He was crying and breaking more and more. His eyes nearly rolled back and he was panting like a dog.</p><p>His fluids continued to gush out of him, and Dib kept moving while Zim rode out his huge orgasm. “Good boy.. keep squirting for me..” Dib said seductively, beginning to figure out that praise turned the alien on. </p><p>“Dib.. irk.. ahhnn..mhpp..” Zim finally finished, his body instantly going limp on the bed and relaxing. The Irken was eagerly trying to catch his breath once again as his hands loosened their grip on the bed sheets. </p><p>“..holy fuck.. damn.. that was definitely the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Dib said to himself, sliding his fingers out- then it hit him. Zim might be in shock, or scared of what just happened. He panicked for a moment and crawled up, looming back over him and trying to scan his face.<br/>
“Hey.. are you ok..?” Dib asked the alien, who just looked up with a hazed look. </p><p>“..Dib.. ah.. that.. I.. I loved it..” Zim moved his hands to the sides of Dib’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. The alien kissed him deeply, showing his gratitude and giving him one final chirp. </p><p>“Mmm..” Dib moaned into the kiss, leaning himself on his arms and deepening it. </p><p>They made out with tongues for a while until they needed a break. Dib laid down next to Zim on his back as he slid out of his pants and boxers fully. Tossing them somewhere. He moved his hand back to his own dick and trying to finish himself off.</p><p>Zim’s antenna flicked up, and he turned around to face Dib. The Irken was tired, but he was well enough to try to help Dib out. “..wait Dib.. let me do it.” Zim purred and kisses the side of Dib’s face lovingly. Making the human blush as he stopped his hand.<br/>
“..Do you know what to do?” He asked, looking down at Zim who was laying right beside him on his side. </p><p>“..eh... move my hand up and down?” Zim tilted his head to the side, his eyes looking at the large organ. It looked so much hotter and red at the tip. Veins were bulging and Zim would usually be disgusted in things like these... but he was oddly attracted to it. He thought Irken dicks were much grosser, because they were usually covered in sticky slime and curled around like a worm. Not to mention it usually looked like a tongue. </p><p>“..y..yeah.. here..” The human took Zim’s hand and guided him to his dick. At first, he showed Zim how to move his hand before eventually letting go.<br/>
Zim kissed him again on the lips, moaning and gently licking the outside of Dib’s lips. He continued to move his small hand up and down the shaft, feeling the organ get harder. </p><p>Dib put a hand behind Zim’s head, steadying him as he parted his lips. The Irken and human both shoved their tongues against one another, intertwining them and moaning into each other. “..mhmm..” Zim chirped, picking you the pace of his handjob. </p><p>The kiss got more intense, sloppy and messy. Dib started eagerly claiming dominance and guiding the kiss in the way he wanted it. Shoving himself as deep as his tongue could go in Zim’s mouth and occassiaonally biting and tugging on his lower lip.<br/>
His tongue glided along the flat side of the sharp teeth, licking the irkens gums and tasting the hot saliva. </p><p>Zim pumped his hand faster, making sure it went all the way down to the base and then back up to the tip. Saliva was pouring out the sides of their mouths as they continued to tilt their heads and kiss one another. </p><p>Dib however, moved away panting. He had to give Zim a warning. “..ah.. fuck.. Zim- I’m close.. urgh..” Dib closed his eyes shut tight and moaned, tilting his head back as his hips lifted off the bed and thrust into Zim’s small hand. </p><p>“..Don’t worry Dib. The great Zim will give you the pleasure you seek..” He teased, his serpent tongue licking Dib’s neck and circling around his Adam’s Apple curiously as it moved up and down. </p><p>Zim suddenly moved his hand as fast as it could go, fighting his grip and going up and down hard. The slimy precum made it easier for his hand to pump the organ. </p><p>“AH! Z-ZIM! FUCKK!” Dib arched his back and made fists as he snapped is hips forward and thrust one last time into Zim’s hand. White sticky come shot out of Dib’s pulsing dick in loads. Zim helped, and kept on pumping his dick, milking all the come out. “Zim.. Fuck yes..” Dib breathed heavily, sweating as he felt the joy of release. </p><p>He came a lot this time. Ropes upon ropes of hot semen shooting out and covering Zim’s hand and Dib’s abdomen. </p><p>Zim watched with wide eyes, loving that look Dib had on his face. Blushing and panting, eyes close to rolling back as he made smaller thrusts in to Zim’s hand. </p><p>When he was done, now it was his turn to fall limp on the bed. He hadn’t came like that in decades- usually it was two or so loads and he would be done.<br/>
“..Dib.. what is this stuff?” Zim brought his semen covered hand close to his own face and Dib’s, examining the substance by putting his fingers together and then opening them, watching it stick. </p><p>“..fuck.. That’s.. cum. It..it’s what comes out of me when I have my orgasm. You’re orgasm, pink watery fluids came out of you.. it’s different for the both of us.. ah..” Dib closed his eyes, relax and coming down from his high.<br/>
“..I see..” Zim was about to wipe his hand on the bed, but Dib very gently stopped him by half heartedly grabbing his wrist. He was taking a huge risk- a leap of faith when he asked the question. </p><p>“..I want to see you lick it..” He bit his lip, still trying to catch his breath as Zim looked at his hand.<br/>
“..hmm..ok...” The Irken uneasily moved his hand to his mouth, putting his palm an inch away from his lips. His long tongue slithered out, and experimentally licked just a little bit of the salty substance. Zim almost looked like a cat, delicately licking water from its bowl. </p><p>“..It’s very warm. And salty.. but..” Zim’s antenna moved forward, getting a better sniff at the white stuff. It had a strong musky scent emitting from it that Zim’s body imedeatly responded to. His brain kept telling him to put it inside of him. And it wasn’t like the semen tasted bad. It tasted good.. it tasted like his Dib. It had Dib’s scent too. Like.. it was Dib’s ‘base’. As if it was purely Dib himself, his pure scent. </p><p>“Sorry-“</p><p>“Shut up.” Zim commanded, then licked his palm again, and again. The licks became bigger and Zim started sucking on his fingers. </p><p>“God.. you’re so hot..” Dib watched as Zim cleaned his own hand, swallowing his come. He was weird to feel proud that his come was in Zim one way or another. Like he marked him internally- but not quite. However, the bite marks on Zim’s neck was good enough. Proof that Dib had been there and claimed the Irken. </p><p>Zim finished, and then rest his head down into the pillow. He smiled at Dib, hugging him and nuzzling his head under his neck. Zim didn’t want to ruin this moment. Dib clearly wanted Zim. Needed him. And the two were connected to each other in an odd way and closer to each other than ever. Zim wanted to be close to Dib forever, and he was positive that the human wanted the same.<br/>
He draped one leg and one arm across Dib, hugging him like a body pillow. Dib tried not to think too much about the alien pussy pressed up against his thigh. </p><p>‘God can I just stop being horny for once?!’ Dib scolded himself mentally, wanting to enjoy the after sex moment with Zim. He pulled a part of the blanket over both of them, too tired to about the mess. He put one arm around Zim and pulled him closer, almost protectively but mostly possessively. </p><p>“..Good night Zim..” Dib kissed the Irken’s forehead. His hand kept rubbing along Zim’s bare smooth skin in a calming and gentle way, making the Irken yawn. </p><p>“..Good night Dib..” Zim mumbled, finding comfort in the humans soft voice and loving caresses. “..I love you.” He said in an even more quieter voice, half awake and half not. His eyes were closed and his breathing evened out. </p><p>Dib lifted his head a little in shock- he never expected Zim to say the word love to begin with. But it was sweet, and Dib would cherish it forever. </p><p>“..I love you too Zim..” He said before resting back, and letting sleep overcome him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dib. Diibbb.” Zim poked his humans cheek with the tip of his claw, being careful not to break the skin. Zim woke up a few minutes ago when the sunlight hit his face through the window. He refused to be awake alone for any longer. Plus, he was very hungry. </p><p>The naked Irken kept poking his human till he let out a frustrated groan. Dib slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Zim and blushing. “..thank god that wasn’t a dream..” He gave Zim a gentle pat on the head. </p><p>“Dib, I demand food.” The Irken pouted, puffing his cheeks adorably. </p><p>The human chuckled before pushing himself up to sit. Zim did the same, his eyes glued on to the human like a dog watching its owner. “Sure... wait-“ Dib’s eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. It startled Zim, making him flinch.<br/>
The human fished his phone out of his pocket of his abandoned pyjama pants, checking the time. “Fuck- no we don’t have time to eat!” Dib tossed his phone on the bed and quickly wiped himself down with the towel he had left on the floor. He then picked up his alien boxers, slipping them on before rushing to the drawer to get some decent clothes. “We’re gunna be late for Skool-“</p><p>“I’m not going.” </p><p>Dib stopped, looking over at Zim with a concerned expression. “What? Why?” The human put on one of his plain blue shirts, covering his torso.<br/>
“..I.. don’t want to go. Not after yesterday...” Zim frowned, pulling his knees up to his face and hugging himself. “..I don’t want to see Keef.” He was honest, his antenna pinned on his head as his ruby eyes thinned. </p><p>The human thought for a moment, standing in silence before sighing. “Alright. Let’s skip today then!” Dib picked his pyjama pants back up and put them on. </p><p>“You can go if you want to.” Zim said sadly, averting his gaze. But suddenly the world went dark. Dib threw the same shirt Zim had been wearing yesterday over him.  The Irken struggled to get the shirt through his head before putting his arms through the holes. “Dib-“</p><p>“I’m staying. You can’t convince me otherwise.” He smiled and then got one of the smaller pairs of boxers he had from the back of his drawer. He walked back over to Zim and handed him the pair. “Try those on.. I don’t want you walking around the house with no underwear..” Dib blushed. “..Gaz is home.”</p><p>Zim turned pink at the realization that Gaz’s room was literally across the hallway. And Zim had been... loud. </p><p>“Oh.” The alien felt awkward, but for now, he ignored the thought and got off the bed. He almost stumbled from the weird feeling he felt in abdomen- probably from Dib’s fingers being inside. It had been his first time having anything penetrate him, after all.<br/>
“Whoa carful!” Dib caught him before he had the chance to get anywhere near the ground. “..did I hurt you..?” He frowned, looking down at the small creature who was now able to stand up straight. </p><p>“No, just feels weird!” Zim tried to put on the boxers- but as soon as he let go of the waistband, they plopped down on to the floor by Zim’s feet. “..I think it’s still too big.” He stepped out of the pair, nearly picking it up and placing it on the bed.  </p><p>“..Ok. Well, just try not to bend over too much.” Dib walked over to his door, and Zim followed along. “We should wash our hands first..” The human blushed- his two fingers were dry, but still had the sweet scent of Zim’s juices from last night. The Irken’s hand was fairly clean, but his antenna were still able to pick up the musk of his semen from his palm.<br/>
“I can’t. The water.. unless it’s heavily filtered, it’s going to burn me..” Zim lowered his antenna. The memory of being burnt alive in the rain still haunted him. </p><p>“Our kitchen sink has filtered water for drinking.. maybe that will work? If not, we have wipes or you could use soap?” Dib walked down the hall and down the stairs, Zim looked as if he was hiding behind Dib as he followed. Half afraid to confront Gaz, since there was a possibility she had heard his weak pathetic moans and cries. Those moans had been meant for Dib’s ears only! Not that he could control it.. but still, he would want to die on the spot if Gaz had heard him. Dib was more quiet, and had controlled moans as if he had been practicing to keep his voice down. So he didn’t have to worry as much as Zim did. </p><p>The two were relieved to see the empty kitchen, and hurried over to the sink. Dib picked up Zim so he could reach it before turning the tap on. He held Zim with one arm and put his own hand under the water for a second before bringing it close to the alien. “Try touching it.. and if it burns, you can wipe it on my shirt.” Dib looked down at the alien, watching him reach his small hand out and touch the wet hand. </p><p>Zim had expected a sizzle and pulled away too fast. But his hand was completely fine. “This water is adequate!” The alien leaned forward and put his hands under the water, pumping some of the lavender soap in his palms before washing them throughly.<br/>
Dib washed his hands once Zim was done. The Irken walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking through it. A completely full fridge was something Zim had not had the luxury of seeing for a very long time. So this was quite pleasing to the eye. Sometimes he would forget that Dib’s father Membrane was filthy rich, but didn’t use his money towards mansions or golden T.V’s, but instead for research. </p><p>“Hey Zim.” Dib turned the tap off and dried his hands on the towel hanging below. “Do you think.. we could make that cake you made? It looked really good!” The human smiled. Zim slammed the fridge door shut and turned around with a growl.<br/>
“..Nothing will ever best as good as that cake I made. I never got to taste it.. and I worked hard on it- it smelled really sweet..” His grouchy mood became sad as the whole scene played out in a flash in his mind. Remembering that memory was still painful to this day. </p><p>“..I’m sorry Zim..” Dib sighed, still feeling bad about what he did. He knelt down in front of the alien and hugged him.<br/>
Zim hugged back with a sigh as well. “It’s.. fine. Besides! I prefer the cookies!” He pushed Dib and looked at him with a bright smile. “Those were really delicious!”  His antenna flicked up happily.</p><p>Then both of them heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Before they had a chance to react in anyway, Gaz walked in the kitchen in her pyjamas. She looked at the two, rolled her eyes and proceeded to get herself a bowl of cereal.</p><p>“You’re skipping Skool too?” Dib asked, slightly surprised as he stood up. </p><p>“Nah, just going late.” She poured cereal into a bowl, and then grabbed the milk. “Dad’s going to come home today.” She added, going over to the table and setting her breakfast down. She looked at Zim, and then at her brother. “Don’t you still have that turtleneck Christmas sweater?” Gaz asked in an annoyed tone.</p><p>Dib leaned back against the counter, confused. “What? Why?” He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Just look at his neck.” Gaz pointed toward Zim, cringing. </p><p>Dib almost forgot about the hicky’s he had left on Zim. He looked down and saw the Irken hiding it with his hand, looking very shy as he took a step closer to Dib.</p><p>“..oh shit- wait, Gaz- don’t tell-“ Dib was beat red at this point- of course Gaz would know. She knew everything. </p><p>“I’m not going to tell dad. But he’s going to find out if you don’t cover that.” She said to Zim, feeling a little weird. The alien looked like he was fifteen, while Dib looked like he was in his twenties- she wasn’t sure how to feel about this, but was relieved to an extent. </p><p>“..I threw that turtleneck away...” Dib replied in a small voice, looking away nervously. “...haha..”</p><p>Gaz facepalmed, then dragged her hand down her face. “Urgh. Dumbass- Zim, follow me.” She demanded, and walked back up the stairs.<br/>
The Irken listened, quickly catching up before Gaz walked into her room. Zim felt like he was walking in a museum- he hadn’t been able to get a good look at Gaz’s room for obvious reasons. She had so many posters, figures, games, devices.. and it was clear her favourite color was purple. </p><p>She headed to her closet, rummaging through it for a while as Zim stood there awkwardly looking around. </p><p>She eventually pulled out a violet coloured turtleneck sweater, tossing it over to Zim. “You can have it. I used to wear that when I was like.. six. Doesn’t fit me anymore.” </p><p>Zim examined the clothes, nodding in approval and holding it close to his chest. “..t..thank you-“</p><p>“Hey Zim.” She walked over to the alien, looming over him just like how Dib loomed over him. She was probably an inch shorter, but still fairly tall. Zim took a small step back, feeling somewhat threatened. </p><p>“..He didn’t force you to do anything, right? You gave him consent?” She asked, sounding less scary than usual. </p><p>“..What?” Zim thought he heard wrong. </p><p>“Urgh. Did he do things you didn’t want him to do?” She tried explaining it more simpler for the alien. </p><p>Zim blushed pink, looking down. “..No! He didn’t.. it was mutual..?” The Irken wasn’t sure if it was the right word, but Dib hadn’t crossed any lines or hurt him. Quite the opposite actually. </p><p>“Alright, just making sure... He has some messed up fantasies so-“ She huffed, and started walking out the room.</p><p>“Wait! Um.. do you perhaps have any thing I could wear to cover the other half of my body..?” Zim didn’t know why he felt so nervous. Maybe because he felt like he was in a lions den- or in Gaz’s territory. </p><p>“..Please tell me you’re wearing something under that shirt.” </p><p> </p><p>“........” </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus..” She stomped back over to the closet, going through the box of old clothes that no longer fit her once again. “There.” She tossed him a pair of black leggings, a pair of panties and then two socks with cat paws on them. “I doubt those would be comfortable with a dick- Do you even have one? No wait- don’t answer that. I don’t care and I don’t want to know. Just get changed- and don’t forget your disguise.” With that, the purple haired girl stomped back down the stairs to finish eating her cereal. </p><p>Zim didn’t know Gaz actually had a nice side. He felt like the last time he had interacted with Gaz was years and years ago. She used to be scary, mean and a danger to Zim in general. Even Dib feared her, so he did the same. He avoided Gaz all the time, not that she would willingly talk to him anyway. But he had noticed she seemed.. closer to Dib these past few months. Maybe year. </p><p>When Gaz sat down on the chair by the table, she began to eat the soggy cereal.<br/>
Dib was preparing the ingredients for the cookies him and Zim had made a while ago, trying to figure out where the measuring cups were hidden. </p><p>There were a few moments of silence before Dib spoke up. </p><p>“..When do you think I should.. tell dad? That I’m bisexual?” Dib stopped messing around in the kitchen, frowning sadly. </p><p>“Whenever you want. Dad isn’t going to judge. I already came out to him-“</p><p>“WHAT?! WHEN?!” Dib asked too loudly. </p><p>“Fuck, I dunno.. last year?” Gaz shrugged. “He said he just wants me to be happy, and then got me a video game.” She casually said, continuing to put spoonfuls of cereal in her mouth. </p><p>“..oh..Shit. Ok..” Now Dib felt stupid. He had been avoiding coming out this whole time, afraid that his dad would think he’s even more of a disappointment than he already was..</p><p>Gaz finished her breakfast and got up, putting the bowl in the sink before looking at her brother dead in the eye. “And never have sex in this house ever again when I’m home. Fucking hell that alien is loud-“ She sighed and left the kitchen, walking past Zim on the way up the stairs. </p><p>When Zim got downstairs he grabbed his dry wig and put it on before walking in to the Kitchen. He then noticed Dib was all red again and smirked. ”You keep bring red.” Zim crossed his arms, walking up to Dib. “Anyway, are we going to make cookies?” His fake human eyes sparkled as he looked up at the human. </p><p>“..Y..yeah..” Dib quickly turned around to face the counter, grabbing the mixing bowl. “You look good Zim..” He complimented the alien, who was pushing a chair up to the counter next to Dib to stand on. </p><p>“Of course I do! Now let’s make the cookies!” Zim beamed, hopping up on to the chair and excitedly looking at the ingredients. “So what do we do first?”</p><p>————————</p><p>The two spent quite sometime making the cookies, and ended up making more of a mess than before when Zim was in his heat- which was odd, since they were both fully conscious. Either way, they put the cookies in the oven and started to clean up. Dib rinsed the dishes, bowls and measuring cups and handed them to Zim, who then put them in the dishwasher. </p><p>“I appreciate you being clean with your eh.. kitchen tools.” Zim looked over at his boyfriend, who just seemed happy to be here even though they weren’t doing anything so exciting.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He raised a brow, glancing over at Zim.</p><p>“You know.. the humans at the Skool cafeteria put the dirty bowls and stuff straight in the dishwashers instead of rising them first! Its filthy!” Zim cringed. </p><p>“Yeah, they’ve been doing that for a while.. but thank god we are graduating this year.” Dib handed Zim the last bowel and turned the tap off.</p><p>“..Ha… Yeah…” Zim tried to sound happy. He put the bowel in the dishwasher and closed it.<br/>
What was he going to do after graduating Hi Skool? He didn’t exactly have enough money to go to college since it wasn’t free. Even if he could, he wouldn’t know what he wants to do. He couldn’t exactly get a job either, at least not without proof of being an official citizen, an ID and address that he could share. The world felt much more complicated than it was when he first landed here.</p><p>“..You don’t sound too happy about that.” Dib wiped his hands on the towel, then pushed the chair back to the table. “Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can.. help..?” He could try to be a good boyfriend and give good tips, but he wasn’t sure if his tips were always the best.</p><p>Regardless, Zim nodded and hurried his way over after wiping his own hands. He sat down on his chair, and Dib sat on the chair next to him, facing him instead of the table. “So, let me guess.. You don’t know what to do after Skool, do you?”</p><p>Zim sighed. “Yes… I don’t.. know what I want to do other than invading.” He blushed a little. “I’ve always wanted to be a great invader, and when I was here thinking that my job was real.. I felt like I was fulfilling my duty and proving to everyone that I was.. great..” The disguised Irken frowned, looking down at his lap. “I can’t think of anything I want to do or can do that isn’t invading..”</p><p>Dib frowned, still not really used to seeing this new side of Zim. The real side that he had been hiding for who knows how long. “..Well, there must be something else you like doing! Like.. baking! Or.. cleaning?”</p><p>The Irken rolled his eyes. “I like baking, but I don’t like it enough to pursue it as a career for the rest of my life.. And cleaning is the last thing I want to do! Yes, I like cleaning because the end result is something being clean. But I don’t want to go around cleaning one thing after another- being forced to face germs all day…” He shivered in disgust. “I like cleaning my own things. Or helping you clean. Thats different then putting my hand in a toilet and getting it stuck-“</p><p>“Wait what? You sound like you’ve actually done that before-“ Dib chuckled, finally getting Zim to look back up at him.</p><p>“Yes yes! So I have..” Zim rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Before I was given this mission to Earth.. I worked at a fast food place on Foodcortia. Because I was.. short, and more rebellious than I should be, I was pushed around a lot by my boss.. He always made me do the worse things, and tortured me! URGH! I hated it there! Even if I was good at working there- I prefer not to!” He growled, antenna flat on his head- not that his antenna had a choice because of the wig.</p><p>“So restaurants and fast food places are a no-go I’m guessing.” He joked before asking another question. “..Did you do anything before working there?” He curiously looked at the alien, fixing his glasses a little.</p><p>“Ah.. um..” </p><p>Dib immediately could see how uncomfortable Zim looked- “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to-“</p><p>“Its fine!” Zim cut him off, sighing again. “..I was a scientist..” He seemed nervous and shy, and yet.. Dib found it cute. “I was working on something a little dangerous in Vort Research Station 9, which is in the middle of nowhere and was created for dangerous experiments. And.. I was already quite destructive then too.. So it was only reasonable for me to go there to work. But of course something went wrong.. I killed two Tallests, Miyuki and Spork-“ He gulped. “..The Tallests didn’t find out till I had my trial, which I only escaped because I was too defective for the Control Brains to even kill me..” Zim hated saying that word. The fact that he was labelled as a mistake always haunted him till this day. </p><p>“..Hey..” Dib gently put his hand on the alien’s shoulder. “..You’re not defective. As cheesy as it may sound, you’re just special, and different in a good way!”</p><p>“..I don’t think special people fail as miserably as I do. I couldn’t do anything- ha.. watch me fail at being a good boyfriend.” He couldn’t look at Dib, his eyes feeling itchy behind his contacts. “Nothing ever lasts for me.. Eventually things turn out.. destroyed..” </p><p>“Zim. Nobody is perfect- Heck, I don’t know if I can even be a good boyfriend! ..I just.. need to let you know. Well, you might already know.. but I have some anxiety issues. And so I don’t react well in anxiety provoking situations and usually panic.. My natural response is apparently anger.. So- we all have something’s to work on, but being a boyfriend is sort of.. learning how to be there for your partner and support them..” He smiled, moving his hands to take Zim’s. That made the alien look up into his eyes. “So.. if you’re ever feeling down.. I’ll be here for you. To remind you how amazing you are. Stupid space boy-“ He teased, giving his hands a squeeze. </p><p>Zim blushed, squeezing Dib’s warm hands back. “..T.. thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say or how to react- he wasn’t so experienced in being in situations like these. Being complimented and reassured.. </p><p>Zim nearly jumped out of his chair as the timer went off for the cookies. “Yes!” He ran from his chair to the oven, excitedly jumping up and down like a child. “Hurry Dib! Get them out!” </p><p>“Ok ok!” Dib rolled his eyes before getting up to put on his dad’s cooking mittens. Once they were on he approached the oven. Zim stepped aside, his eyes locked on the tray of cookies.</p><p>Dib set them down on the counter, taking off the mittens. “We should wait a few minutes for them to cool down.” </p><p>“Noooo!” Zim growled in annoyance, stomping his foot and reaching out to grab a cookie. When he grabbed it, of course it was hot. He hissed and yanked his hand back like a cat putting its paw in water.</p><p>“Told you!” Dib chuckled, earning a deadly glare from the little alien. “Did you burn yourself?” He shook his head, then Dib kneeled down, holding out his hand. “Let me see.”</p><p>Zim angrily slapped his hand on to Dib’s. The human brought it up to his lips and gave each of his three fingers a gentle kiss. The Irken watched with a blush, and then Dib poked out his tongue.<br/>
The human slowly licked one finger, seeing that there was melted chocolate chip on it. “Dib-“ Zim blushed more. The human then proceeded to put the finger in his mouth, licking it and sucking it softly.</p><p>“Stop-“ Zim started to feel weirdly uncomfortable but turned on at the same time as he watched Dib seductively lick the chocolate off of his fingers. </p><p>The Irken experimentally moved his finger a little deeper into the human mouth, curious as to what he would do.. But the view wasn’t bad. Zim was just a little embarrassed. Dib looked very drunken on love and kept looking at him with those golden brown eyes..</p><p>Then the front door clicked open.</p><p>Zim yanked his hand away and Dib stood up, blushing as he watched his dad walk in to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hello son! And his little green friend!” The Professor smiled behind the white collar of his lab coat, which had a slight blue stain on the hem of it. “I have a few things I need help unloading from the car, would you be up for some heavy lifting?” He chuckled, looking at Dib.</p><p>“Sureee dad. Zim, do you want to help? Or wait-“ Dib tapped his chin. “Why don’t you go and get Gir while I help dad?” Because Zim wasn’t really strong physically- not as strong as Dib at least. The Irken hated heavy lifting anyway. “Then we can start fixing him today!” He smiled at his boyfriend, who was frantically wiping his hand on the black leggings Gaz had given him.</p><p>“Ah yes! Good idea!” Zim lit up like a happy puppy. “I’ll be back stinky!” He gave him a playful smile before running out the house.</p><p>“Fixing Gir? You mean the green dog that your friend has?” The Professor asked as the two made their way out to the driveway. Zim was long gone, probably sprinting home judging from how excited he was when Dib brought up the idea.</p><p>“Umm… Yeah-“</p><p>“Just remember to clean up the lab after! I don’t think I would want any blood or organs in my work area.. Haha!” Membrane opened the trunk of his work car, several boxes filled with heavy looking metal parts were loaded in to it. </p><p>“Oh no not like that! Uh.. Zim’s dog is a robot dog, and needed to be fixed. He probably needs some new parts, maybe even an upgrade.” Dib shrugged as he lifted a box.</p><p>“Well, if you need my help, I’ll be home today! Had a bit of a chemical accident at work, so until the workspace is repaired- which should be tomorrow- I’ll be taking some time to relax for once!” He did that all too familiar laugh again before picking up a box himself.</p><p>Dib was glad that he got to spend at least some time with his father. A very small part of him wanted Zim to stay home for the day so that he could have some father-son time with Membrane… But, he promised Zim he’d help him fix Gir, so that’s what he planned on doing as soon as Zim returned.</p><p>————————————</p><p>Dib sat in the living room on the couch finishing up a cookie, laying back and resting after using the very little muscle he had to lift heavy objects and carry them down stairs to the lab. The couch felt soft and comforting, so he stayed on it for a while. Scrolling through social media on his phone.</p><p>All of his accounts had no profile picture, no bio, no posts- Dib just had accounts to follow his favorite paranormal investigators and pitch in on the latest paranormal talk. And for memes of course.</p><p>“Umm.. Son?”</p><p>The raven haired human turned his head to see his dad, standing in the living room looking.. nervous.</p><p>“Care to explain the contents in the washing machine..?” The clothes the professor found was way too small to be Gaz’s. And she would never wear those to begin with. She enjoyed cool colors and shirts with icons.</p><p>Dib turned red when he realized what his dad was talking about. He stood up and shoved his phone in his pocket. “Wait! No- fuck- Its not what you think!” But it kind of was. “Um.. you see- Zim got wet in the rain, so I thought maybe I should.. clean his clothes?” He was sweating beads at this point.</p><p>“Those belong to Zim? Well, they are his size now that I think about it..” </p><p>“Yeah! He’s.. He’s always liked dresses. He wears one to Skool everyday since we were 12.” It wasn’t a lie. </p><p>“I see.. and I am guessing he stayed the night so you two could skip Skool today?” Membrane crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. He never cared too much about his son skipping Skool education wise, he was more worried about the attendance standard Dib needs to meed in order to graduate.</p><p>Dib blushed even more, scratching the back of his head and looking anywhere but at his dad. “Y-yeah.” His dad was going to find out sooner or later, he might as well just get it over with now. He’d rather be the one to tell his dad than him just finding out on his own that he’s gay. He had to tell him- He had to-</p><p>But his mouth remained closed, his anxiety made him stay silent.</p><p>“Son..” He walked over to Dib, setting a hand on his shoulder. “You are so close to finishing Hi Skool.. Please let this be the last time you skip a day, ok?” He said softly.</p><p>“I won’t skip anymore- Today was just…” He frowned. “Zim..his.. date sorta left him. I felt bad and offered to walk him home. And it was kinda dark, late at night and I didn’t want anything to happen to-“ He quickly stopped himself. He couldn’t make it too obvious, even if he may have already done so. “Never mind. It just started to rain badly, and our house was closer than his..”</p><p>“Thats very nice of you! I’m glad you finally invited Zim over to our home. He has been such a great friend to you for so long.. I am grateful he’s been here.. when I couldn’t.” The Professor suddenly seemed so.. sad. “I can’t believe you will be graduating soon.. and then go off to college.” He sighed. “I wish I could have spent more time with you-“</p><p>“Don’t worry dad! I like to think of it as you were able to make me more independent and prepare me for the lone-wolf adventure of adulthood!” Dib smiled at his dad. “What matters is what happens from here. We’ve.. all made mistakes, but our past mistakes don’t define who we are now- or who we are trying to be.”</p><p>The Professor was ready to just cry and die right there from happiness. “I’m so glad that you became the person you are today Dib..” He took a step back, shaking off all the emotions. “Never forget that I will always be proud of you! No matter what.” He gave him a thumbs up.  </p><p>“Heh.. Thanks dad! It means a lot..” Dib loved this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest- its like a heartwarming hug, different from what he felt with ZIm. It felt similar to when he would get a compliment from Gaz.</p><p>“I’ll put Zim’s clothes in the dryer, and remember- clean up the lab when you are done!” Membrane reminded his son before disappearing back to the laundry room.</p><p>And as if on queue, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Dib hurried his way over, opening it and happy to see the little alien standing there with his limp robot in his dog costume- in his arms. He wasn’t too happy about that part, but hopefully they could fix Gir today.</p><p>“Ready to start?” Dib asked, letting Zim inside. The Irken seemed to have changed back into his invader uniform, which thankfully also had a collar to cover the bite marks and bruises on his neck.</p><p>Zim took a deep breath, holding Gir close to his chest with a determined smile. “Yes, Zim is ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was heartbreaking to see Gir like this. </p><p>Lifeless, quiet, and emotionless. </p><p>He could have sworn Zim was close to crying when they pulled him out of the dog suit. But he didn’t blame him even if the alien did start crying. Gir was like his little brother, maybe even a son. Dib always thought that Zim did such a good job at managing and taking care of Gir. Because if left unattended for too long, the robot can cause quite the trouble.<br/>
But Zim had always been there, dealing with him and keeping him around. Sure Dib thought- wouldn’t it be easier for Zim if he just turned Gir off or changed his personality or something? And yet, Zim never did any of those. At least to his knowledge he didn’t, since Gir had been exactly the same all these years. </p><p>Despite how crazy and hyper he was, Zim always had him by his side and let him try to help him out even though the robot had failed countless times to help Zim. It was usually vice versa, where Zim would be doing something to help Gir.<br/>
The robot always broke something, wether it was himself or an actual object, Zim would be there to fix him or his mess up. Gir was quite the hassle too- Dib has caught Zim multiple times having to go shopping for food or down to the local taco place at 3am just because Gir needed a taco. Since food never really lasted long with that robot in the house. Zim sometimes went to restaurants with Gir just to enjoy a meal with him, and they rarely had a perfect outing where Gir didn’t get out of hand or cause a scene. But Zim kept going anyway, wanting to keep Gir happy and his belly full of food. The robot didn’t even need food! Dib sometimes just didn’t understand.</p><p>But it wasn’t always just food that he would demand or need sometimes. He’d want to go to the toy store, the park, the library, the mall, the movies, the amusement park, the museum, the zoo, the aquarium, and all the other places a kid would want to go. Dib knew most of the time Zim gave in because the robot was persistent and would not stop screaming and crying unless he got what he wanted. Like that time when Zim had declined a waffle from him all those years ago. </p><p>Gir was like a toddler in an advanced robot body, that needed constant care and attention which Zim happily provided. Dib was surprised that the alien had purposely kept Gir around after all the times the robot had made his evil plans go down hill in a second. Then Zim would probably spend a few minutes shouting or yelling at Gir- sometimes the robot would start crying. Zim would actually feel bad and give him a toy or do something to make him happy. It was so similar to a mother scolding their child, and it had been funny to watch in the past.. but now in Dib’s memories, it felt kinda cute. </p><p>Clearly Gir had brought Zim some kind of happiness, one that Dib didn’t think he could get. Because if he had to take care of Gir, he’d be too stressed and get annoyed at the robot too quickly. But maybe he could try and tolerate Gir a bit more now that they were friends? Either way, they had to fix him. Life without Gir felt a little weird- even for Dib. </p><p>The two spent all day in the Professor’s lab in the basement of the Membrane home. Trying to fix the damage with some of the parts the Professor had, as well as extracting some others from the countless amount of Irken tech Dib had stashed away. </p><p>“..Zim.. it’s almost 11pm. We should stop for today..” Dib yawned, setting the tools down and stretching.</p><p>“No! I feel like we are close to finishing this part!” Zim continued to tinker with a small micro chip that had been crushed and burnt. “I need to get this fixed if we want any chance at Gir coming back online.”</p><p>“We have a lot of time to work on him tomorrow after Skool..” Dib sighed. “And we have the weekends. Zim, I need to go to bed. I know you don’t need sleep, so you can join me if you want to or keep working down here. Wait- never mind. You can’t keep working here.. This place locks up if there isn’t a Membrane inside.” The human rubbed his eyes, too tired to be fascinated by his dad’s genetic security system.</p><p>“Urgh!” Zim growled, putting the tools down and crossing his arms. “Then sleep here! On the floor!” He pointed to the cold ground with a finger. </p><p>“I’m not going to get any sleep on the floor... come on Zim. Trust me. Gir isn’t going anywhere, and we can work on him as much as you want after Skool.” The human held out a hand. “I’ll walk you home if you want?” He smiled.</p><p>Gir was hooked up to multiple wires connecting to machines and a huge computer- Zim could take them all off and bring Gir home with him, but it was futile and setting Gir back up here would be extra work plus a waste of time. </p><p>Zim finally let out a sigh. “No, it’s fine. You look really tired.. I’ll walk home and see you tomorrow..? I walk past your house to get there anyway.. so.. maybe..” </p><p>“We can walk together tomorrow then.” Dib smiled, finding it cute that Zim was at least trying to make an effort to get closer to Dib on a new level.<br/>
The human stepped closer, putting a hand on Zim’s smooth cheek and gently kissing him on the lips. The Irken leaned into the touch, purring softly and enjoying the kiss. </p><p>Dib pulled away, leaving a very flustered Irken. “I love you.” His thumb caressed the alien’s cheek very lovingly, and Zim’s purrs didn’t stop until he had to speak. </p><p>“..I..eh.. love you too..” He looked away, still feeling uneasy about saying those words. It felt so foreign and weird coming out of his mouth. Sure it had been his first words as a smeet, but that only confirmed that he was a defective the second his Pak was installed. He had never been proud to say those words, and never said it since.. </p><p>But it felt ok with Dib. Because it was true, and the human was saying it to him as well.. </p><p>“Be safe. Ok?” Dib said as he flicked off the lights and walked alongside Zim out of the basement. The alien looked back just one at Gir before turning his head forward and nodding. </p><p>“Of course Zim will be safe. And you get sleep! Stinky!” The alien teasingly pushed him, earning a chuckle from the taller human. </p><p>“I literally had a shower last night- but ok. I’ll get some sleep.. and hopefully I’ll dream about you!” He poked the little Irken who let out a small sound that sounded like a squeak. </p><p>Zim left, and the human headed to bed. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>The next day, going to Skool felt like the most difficult task Zim had ever done. He couldn’t stop hiding behind Dib- his eyes frantically looking out from here and there for a specific ginger. The alien wanted to avoid him at all costs, still feeling really awkward about their last encounter at prom. </p><p>“Relax.. it’s fine. I’ll be with you the whole time. Ok?” Dib stopped to put an arm around Zim’s waist, pulling him closer to his side.</p><p>“..but.. argh! Why do I have to come here?! I’m not even going to college!” Zim’s antenna twitched in annoyance under his wig. </p><p>“You might though. Or you might want to get a job. And you’re gunna need to graduate to get either one of those.. Unless you take a GED or HiSet exam. But I can’t remember if those were free.. and I’m pretty positive you need like a lot of documents and stuff confirming your citizenship and identity.” </p><p>“Wow thanks.” Zim looked away. “Now I know that I can’t do it the easier way.” </p><p>“..Sorry..” Dib blushed in embarrassment. “..b..but look at it on the bright side! We only have a month left! Since seniors get to leave Skool early in May! That only gives us like.. a few weeks. And then you’ll never have to deal with that asshole ever again.” Dib smiled, and was glad to feel the tension in Zim ease as they continued walking. </p><p>“..Yeah. I guess.” Zim leaned into Dib a little, only stepping away when they got to their classroom. The human made his way over to his desk, while Zim kept his gaze low and walked over to his own desk.</p><p>The day was going smoothly until lunch, Dib sat with Zim- but then had to go to the bathroom. He said he would be back quick, but that had given Keef enough time to come on over to Zim’s table. He didn’t have his food tray with him, which was good since it would mean the ginger wasn’t going to stay here long. </p><p>Zim uneasily shifted in his seat and looked down at the food, sweating from anxiety and screaming for Dib to come back internally. </p><p>“..Hey Zim..” Keef sighed. “..I’m really sorry about what happened at prom.. I just freaked out and-“</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Please go away, and never talk to me again.” Zim hissed, still not looking at Keef. He knew nothing good could ever come from that guy- whenever he let him close, something bad always happened. Wether it be him being too obsessed with him, or making him look like a fool in front of the whole skool in the middle of the dance floor at prom. </p><p>Keef opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. His eyes were glossy, and he knew he was going to cry. He had messed it up for the second time, and now Zim would never let him back in his life. He didn’t say anything as he got up and left.</p><p>As soon as the ginger was gone, Zim found himself relaxing. Hopefully that took care of his Keef problem.. and the boy would never come up to him ever again. Not like they had much time left in this Skool anyway. Soon everybody would graduate and go off to do their own thing..</p><p>Including Dib. </p><p>The Irken frowned at the thought, scared of being left alone on this god forsaken planet. Sure they might fix Gir.. but now that Zim was closer to Dib, he really didn’t want him to leave. He didn’t know what he would do without him- the Irken still didn’t know the majority of Earths customs and culture.. He just because friends with Dib, and more. Now was the perfect time for him to teach him new things and at the very least, perhaps prepare him for the world in case Dib does decide to leave. Because unfortunately for Zim, he never had parents. Yet alone, parents that made sure he grew up knowing how to survive on his own. On Earth at least.<br/>
Zim had always depended on the Empire. For food, money, shelter, weapons, clothes, job, and a purpose in general. And now he had none- the Empire was his life, quite literally. They provide and fix Paks. Sure Zim might know how to fix a few things, but if anything serious every happened.. he’d be dead. There was no Empire to run back to or ask for help. No leaders to guide him and no one who even liked him.</p><p>But now he had Dib. And the human was enough. </p><p>“What did I miss?” Dib asked as he sat down next to Zim, realising the troubled look on the alien’s face. </p><p>“Keef came up to me.. I told him to go away and never talk to me. And I think it worked.” Zim decided to try and eat, just because he needed something to distract himself at the moment. So he took a spoon full of.. whatever it was, and brought it to his mouth. </p><p>“Hey stop-! It’s meat-“ The human took the spoon from the Irken in a flash. “This whole tray is definitely not going to work well with your Irken body.. but-“ Dib reached in his black coat, pulling out a packet of fruity gummies. “This should be ok. Here.” He handed them to Zim, who happily took it before ripping the top of the packet open. </p><p>Zim hummed with a smile as he ate the sweet things. Dib loved seeing that smile- true, and genuine. Not evil, just Zim actually being happy. It made him rethink his choices to go to college..<br/>
Could he take Zim with him? But surly the alien would get bored staying in a small dorm all day.. unless he was a fan of restaurants. Because apparently the campus was surrounded by them, knowing that college students needed food. Or maybe Zim could go to college too? But that would require the alien to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life by himself. He couldn’t be assigned a job- this time he had a choice, and Dib had a feeling that it would be difficult for Zim to make his own path when he had been relying on jerks and a machine for so long. </p><p>“..Dib.. are you really going away after Hi Skool..?” The frown returned on Zim’s face as he looked over at Dib. The fake violet eyes met Dib’s golden brown ones, and both of them felt a bit of sadness for a brief second.</p><p>“I was, but I don’t know if I want to anymore.. Yeah my dad wants me to go to the best college in our country- which is luckily not too far.. but far enough that I wouldn’t be able to drive there and back everyday. I think it’s about a five hour drive? I can’t remember.. but just because my dad wants me to, doesn’t mean I have to.” The human smiled, taking Zim’s free hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t want to go anywhere. At least not with you by my side. So.. I.. could try and ask dad if I could go to the local college instead. Which is a twenty minute drive.” </p><p>“Oh thank Irk-“ Zim moved closer and hugged the human, not caring if anyone saw. “..You’re all I have left now.. and I need you Dib.” Zim blushed, feeling a gentle hand pat his back under his Pak- which was way too close to his ass. Dib seemed to realise that too, so now both of them were blushing and feeling awkward. </p><p>“Ok, well I need you too.” He moved away from the Irken and pulled out his phone. “I can try to arrange a date and time for me to.. maybe go out to have lunch or dinner with dad. Like a father-son time. And when he’s in a good mood.. I’ll ask him about college and discuss future plans for classes and work and stuff.” He shrugged and started tapping away with his thumbs on his touch screen phone.</p><p>“..those things- seem awfully popular here on Earth..” Zim looked at the phone, curious. </p><p>“Oh- you mean this?” Dib lifted up his phone just a little. “Yeah- we use it to communicate. You know, text, calls, video calls.. Also for social media, games, a calendar, movies and music. You can take your own photos and videos too. Some people also use it to manage their money, and it can even act as a card so that you don’t have to carry your wallet around!” Dib sent the text. “It’s very useful here on Earth. Not sure if it would come in handy in space, but if you’re going to stay on Earth for a while.. You should get one.” And now Dib had plans to send Zim all the alien memes the word had to offer- if the Irken decided to get a phone.</p><p>“Eh.. it sounds amazing.. but.. too much monies.” Zim put the empty packet down and finished chewing the current strawberry flavoured gummies in his mouth. “..You know I’ve been cut from the Empire. So.. money has been an issue now that I’m nearing the end of my supply for... everything.” Zim sighed with a frown. </p><p>As much as Dib wanted to tell Zim to get a job, he knew it would require some work to get him to be a citizen without being charged or having to have jail time for being here illegally and completely stealing someone’s property and making a house there.<br/>
“..I’ll ask my dad to see if he can help with that. He’s always looking for people to work in his lab- and you said you used to be a scientist, right?” </p><p>“Yes, and I blew up the whole facility and killed two Tallests with my experiment.” Zim almost said in a low growl. “..I don’t want to be the cause of your parent’s death.”</p><p>“You won’t be. Trust me, my dad will probably teach you a few things before letting you get to the real hands on stuff. You’ll probably be an assistant for a while- but! I don’t know yet. I’ll ask him when I go out for dinner with him.” Dib put his phone away as the bell rang. </p><p>“Dib.." Zim blushed. "Thank you..” </p><p>—————————————</p><p>The next week was spent going to Skool and coming home to work on Gir. And also homework. Sometimes Dib and Zim would get side tracked and end up baking or watching T.V. But nothing other than cuddles and soft kisses happened through out the week. Zim had been too determined to get Gir up and functioning again, as well as learning new things about Earth from Dib. He also very much enjoyed baking with the human- except the last time they baked, it ended in a food fight. So naturally, they were beat up by Gaz who had to help clean up later. </p><p>Everything seemed to be going well, but Zim knew one daunting fact that he thought he could figure out a way to get around- but it was impossible. </p><p>A critical part in every Sir unit, an Irken motherboard that can not be recreated. It was made on Irk, and really one of a kind. They were only ever used on Sir units, so it’s not like Zim could rip it out of an existing machine either. The motherboard is what gave the Sir unit it’s ability to stay online for eternity, and also made the thing move. It would send Gir’s mental commands such as lifting an arm to his arm. It would also store new information and process words from others. There was so much more the motherboard could do- and while Dib used his time to fix the other things, Zim had been trying his best to recreate the motherboard using the tech he had and trying to repair the damaged one. But as Dib would say sometimes, the motherboard was fucked up. But Zim wasn’t giving up.</p><p>Until today. </p><p>Everything was fixed, even Gir’s hard drive where his personality and memories were was repaired and good as new. But nothing would work without the motherboard. Zim got so frustrated he stomped out the lab and up to Dib’s room to sulk and punch the pillows. </p><p>Dib had tried to fix the motherboard too, using his dad’s tech. But the thing was picky, and was only compatible with Irken tech. Zim had been ranting about how when he was an invader, he could just request the parts and they would come in the mail- but obviously now he couldn’t do that. </p><p>The human set his tools down and flicked the lights of the lab off, calling it a day. He made sure to cover Gir with a blanket before leaving the basement and heading upstairs. </p><p>When he got to his room, he saw Zim sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door and crying- </p><p>“Zim..” Dib closed the door behind him and quickly sat next to him to bring him into an embrace. “..it’s ok.. We’ll figure this out..” He said in a soothing tone, stroking the back of the Irken’s head. His hand brushed along the fake wig at times, and it made him wonder how Zim got used to wearing such a prickly thing. </p><p>“You keep saying that, but nothing is happening! I’ve tried everything- I went through your garage, I went through my own things- and there is nothing I can use to recreate parts of the motherboard!” He sobbed, crying into the human’s shoulder. </p><p>Dib kissed the side of his face, catching a tear on his lips. “..we could ask my dad to help.. He’s smarter than me, believe it or not.” The human chuckled before moving away from the hug. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on his boyfriend’s face. “My dad saw everything- he literally saw you out of your disguise, and all the alien shit you could possibly imagine! But he still doesn’t believe. So I don’t think showing him Gir is going to change anything. He’ll probably think you made him, and maybe he’ll want to hire you on the spot as his assistant!” The human shrugged. “We wouldn’t be risking anything, and Gir might even be fixed. He might know something we don’t, or have parts at his work that nobody can access. The possibilities are endless- and I think it’s worth giving it a shot.” He said to zim, who suddenly stood up from the bed. </p><p>“..I don’t feel comfortable letting him mess around with Gir..” Zim grumbled. “It should be me! I should be the one who fixes him! He’s.. my responsibility! And I owe it to him..” The Irken went from mad to sad real fast. His clenched fists relaxed by his sides, and he was still facing away from Dib as he stood. He felt like he was going to cry all over again- he felt guilty for letting this happen to Gir. Things when so bad so quickly, and Gir was gone when he leased expected it. He felt a sense of failure-</p><p>“AH!” </p><p>Dib had wrapped his arms around the alien’s waist and sat back down on the bed. The human’s back was against the wall, the little Irken now on his lap. “Zim.. What happened isn’t your fault. And I really think that my dad can help us.“ The human hands loosened around Zim’s waist, but the Irken still remained sitting in his lap facing away from him. </p><p>Zim sighed, resting back on the human and looking up at him the best he could. Zim could see a bit of stubble beginning to grow, and wondered how silly Dib would look if he didn’t shave.<br/>
“..eh.. I guess.. you can ask.. but I need to be there when Gir comes back.” Zim said seriously, looking forward at the door he was facing. “Maybe I can try one more thing-“</p><p>“You’re tired and stressed.. it’s ok to take a break..” Dib cooed, his hands very gently rubbing Zim’s sides. “..and sometimes people work better with a clear mind. But to get a clear mind.. you need to relax..” The human knew Zim could be very anxious and jittery at times, and today- he could sense it and see it easily. The Irken was tense and fidgeting more recently. His eyes always darting across the room during classes, clearly thinking. So Dib continued to gently rub Zim’s sides, feeling the nice faint curve of his body. </p><p>The Irken let out a sigh of relief, and laid back against Dib. He relaxed more and sunk a little in to his crossed legs beneath, getting comfortable on his lap. “..That sounds nice I guess..” Zim didn’t hate the gentle touches coming from Dib. But then he felt a hot breath against the skin of his neck. The human started kissing slowly and passionately.<br/>
Zim tilted his head to the side in the opposite direction to give Dib more access. He continued to kiss his alien from behind, gently licking and pecking his lips on his neck. The Irken let out faint various noises that could be moans- but it was too quiet for even Dib to hear despite how close he was. Maybe Zim was holding back? </p><p>Dib sucked on the skin, nibbling lightly with his teeth when he could. His hands traveled beneath the pink uniform, feeling up the soft warm skin beneath. Zim was so smooth, and there were no bumps or imperfections to be felt. His bare hands rubbed the Irken’s torso, sneaking their way up higher to the two nubs on his chest.<br/>
Zim let out a small chirp as Dib’s hands brushed against them before beginning to touch them. The alien’s breath hitched, feeling those human fingers on his nipples- rubbing, rolling and pinching lightly sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body. </p><p>“Mhm.. Dib..” Zim panted, starting to feel hot in his clothes. </p><p>“I know..” The human said against the skin of his neck before his hands retreated. His fingers hooked around the waist band of Zim’s leggings. “..do you want-“</p><p>“Yes.” Zim turned his head back a little. “I want.. your fingers..” He blushed deeply, but was feeling too turned on to even think about anything else. Those kisses and rubs had done enough, and he already felt wetness between his legs. </p><p>Dib already had a deep blush on his face as he helped the Irken shimmy out of his panties and leggings after he kicked off his boots somewhere in the room.</p><p>Zim continued to lay back against Dib, both of them still sitting up and staying close. The Pak was getting uncomfortable pressing in to Dib’s chest, but he too was too horny to care. He knew Zim was probably well aware of the bulge he was sitting on by now, and everything was such a tease.<br/>
The alien’s bare ass sitting right on his clothed boner, and Dib wanted nothing more than to take the Irken as his right here. But he knew that wasn’t the right thing to do- not unless Zim wanted it. They have only been dating for a few weeks after all. Dib didn’t want to rush things despite their first ‘date’ getting rather heated. </p><p>Zim spread his legs apart and looked down, watching as those human hands moved to his inner thighs. Dib’s chin rest on Zim’s shoulder, and the human looked down as well, making sure to navigate carefully. This was only their second time going this far, and Dib did not want to mess it up. </p><p>His fingers on one hand began to rub the alien clit, the touch made Zim jump a little. </p><p>“..ah.. mhm-“ Zim bit his lip, shaking as he felt Dib rub in circular motions on his clit. It felt too good- every bit of pressure was making Zim go crazy. He wanted more, these waves of pleasure were so addicting. </p><p>Dib’s other hand moved lower, those fingers started to rub up and down in between the wet folds of Zim’s slit. </p><p>“Fuck you’re so wet..” Dib whispered, pleased. The alien’s moans were gradually getting louder and more frequent, and soon enough Dib’s fingers rubbing his entrance were covered in slick. So he very gently pushed in a finger- slowly. </p><p>“..is this ok?” He asked in a low tone, pushing his finger all the way in. The fingers on his other hand continued to rub at the Irken clit with a little more pressure. Hoping that the pleasure would distract Zim from any pain if he was feeling any. </p><p>“..Y..yes.. ah-“ Zim tilted his head back, his insides were hot, wet and really tight around his finger. Dib couldn’t even begin to imagine how nice it would feel to have his dick fully sheathed in this tight little Irken. So for now, he would have to test the waters with his fingers. </p><p>Dib began slowly pulling his finger out, and then slowly back in. Zim chirped out a high pitched moan. It sounded so foreign to Dib.. hearing Zim’s voice like this. So cute and submissive, and extremely hot. </p><p>Zim felt tears form in his eyes, and desperately wanted to take his contacts off. And his wig. His antenna were begging to be freed, but he could barely control his body with all this pleasure he was feeling.<br/>
Dib easily pushed in a second finger, the slimy slick made it easier for him to slide it in. He pumped his finger in and out the wet hole a few times. He felt the nicely textured warm walls of Zim’s insides, rubbing along them and relishing in the tightness. His fingers managed to find that g spot again- he knew because Zim’s whole body tensed and he mewled in response. </p><p>“..that’s it.. you’re doing so good..” The human encouraged with seductive whispers, placing gentle kisses on Zim’s neck as he curled his fingers. He rubbed the alien’s g spot slowly at first, curling his fingers in and out. </p><p>“Dib! Ahh.. ngnn- so good!” Zim drooled, his eyes begging to roll back as his tongue lumpy hung out the side of his open mouth. He was panting like a dog in Dib’s opinion. His little claws were gripping his own jeans and were probably going to make holes soon. </p><p>“..You feel so good Zim.. you’re perfect..” Dib knew Zim was a sucker for compliments, and trying them in bed was definitely a huge turn on. The Irken’s legs started to shake, his breaths became sharper and his slit was dripping wet. His petals fully curled open and asking for more-<br/>
Dib moved his fingers faster, in and out and curled them over and over again. </p><p>“AH! Ngnnn-“ Chirped again, and Dib could feel that Zim was close. His legs were trembling more than before, and he felt the alien’s orgasm build up in his glands- could hear his fingers pushing around the mass of liquid. It was ready to burst- </p><p>The door to Dib’s room swung open.</p><p>“Dib, we should really leave-“ The Professor hesitated. Everybody was completely frozen in shock for a few seconds. </p><p>But Dib was the first to react. He pulled his fingers out with ease- Zim then yanked down the hem of his pink uniform, blushing and looking away. </p><p>“Dad- what- Ah, fuck-“  Dib had no words. He couldn’t form any words at all. His dad had seen them already- had the perfect view of his fingers buried deep in Irken pussy- </p><p>“I’ll.. meet you at the restaurant.” The father hurried and slammed the door shut behind him. He darted down the stairs, feeling ashamed for walking in on such a thing- but he didn’t know Zim was here. Yet alone, that his son was in an intimate relationship with him..</p><p>“Urgh..” Zim laid down on the bed and curled up in to a ball, hugging himself. “..that was so embarrassing!” He wanted to cry, and then disappear forever. </p><p>“..shit.. I totally forgot.. today was the day I arranged to go out for dinner with dad. He said he would come home and we would walk to the restaurant together- fuck!” Dib knew he should have told his dad about his sexuality that day- but of course his dad had to walk in on them and find out himself in the worse way possible. </p><p>“My body is meant for your eyes only!” Zim looked up at Dib with glossy eyes. “Nobody else was supposed to see me like this! It’s so.. humiliating!” The alien didn’t know what to do anymore. He really didn’t want to face Membrane ever again, but if he wanted to maintain a good relationship with Dib, he knew he would need to some day. </p><p>“..I’m so sorry.. this is my fault. I should have locked the door, or maybe fucking remembered!” Dib sighed, crawling over to the edge of the bed and getting up to his feet. He walked over to the door uncomfortably, the strain in his pants was painful. But he managed to lock the door before flopping back on the bed. “It’s locked now.” </p><p>Zim sighed, taking off his wing and contacts and putting them in his Pak. This feeling was so weird.. Zim felt close to an orgasm, but he was uncomfortable and tense right now to even think about releasing.<br/>
Dib decided to cope by not thinking about it. He set the memory aside, focusing his attention back to Zim. He still had a mission to pleasure the alien and make him orgasm. </p><p>Dib rolled over on to his stomach, then inched forward so that his face was close to the alien slit. Naturally, Zim spread his legs. He was confused, and looked down at the human between his legs with his antenna perked up. </p><p>“..w..what are you doing?” Zim blushed deeply, watching as Dib gently held the Irken’s waist. His big ruby eyes curiously glimmered, and he gasped when Dib flicked his tongue over his clit. </p><p>Dib wanted to see that again. He gently started licking the bulging bud, rolling it in circular motions. Zim’s whole body twitched, and he threw his head back moaning out his name.<br/>
Dib wanted to hear that again. He put his mouth around the clit, licking and sucking on it. “Mhmm..” he moaned, loving the sweet warm taste. </p><p>“Oh Dib..” Zim gripped the bed sheets, his legs trembling again as the human licked and sucked on his clit. “Im.. c.. close..” The orgasm he had been holding back returned, building up further as Dib re-stimulated him. </p><p>He needed to taste it- so Dib moved downwards and licked up the wet petals very slowly. Really taking his time to taste his delicious juices and enjoying the soft texture. </p><p>“..I.. ah!” Zim was drooling, panting again as he felt the human put his whole mouth around his slit and pushed his tongue in. </p><p>‘Fuck, he tastes amazing..’ Dib thought to himself, working his tongue as deep as it could go. He licked the wonderful wet insides, which tasted a lot like a strawberry soda- minus the fizz. He licked his walls with eagerness, pressing his tongue hard around his insides. He sucked in all the wonderful tastes of his boyfriend, his tongue licking circles inside his tight hot pussy.<br/>
Zim was producing lots of slick, and Dib wished it could go on forever. His slit kept pulsing out the sugary lubricants, and it poured in to Dib’s mouth. He wanted to swallow, but he also wanted the taste to last longer, and to reach every part of his mouth. </p><p>He gripped the alien’s waist hard, pulling him closer and shoving his own tongue deeper in to him. His legs opened up more, and by now Dib had light pink fluids dripping from the corners of his mouth and flowing down his chin. Zim not only tasted sweet, but his scent was just as fruity and wonderful. Dib went as far as he could go, breathing in the scent of Zim’s sex and tasting it at the same time. He was so hot, and so wet- </p><p>A few more licks and one flick of a tongue over a sensitive area sent Zim crying over the edge.</p><p>The alien cried out loud, his back arched and his body trembled. His hips jerked a bit as juicy liquid burst from his slit and in to Dib’s moth. </p><p>‘Keep coming.. so sweet..’ It was addicting, and Dib kept his mouth right where it was as Zim continued to come. He drank down every last drop as the alien ripped the bed sheets and continued moaning out with his head tossed back. </p><p>“AH- DIB!” He was shaking so much by the time his whole body went limp. The little alien was panting heavily, head tilted to the side. </p><p>Dib pulled away, sitting up and licking his lips with a very seductive and mischievous grin. “You taste amazing.. I might have to make you my personal juice dispenser, ha-“ Dib cooed- the idea of making Zim come in to a cup and just drinking it later sounded so good.. and he knew he was weird for even thinking such a thing. But he couldn’t stop- he wanted to keep gallons upon gallons of his boyfriends water-like pink fluids, drinking them when he pleased. Who needed drugs and alcohol if there was a beautiful alien making something better for you? </p><p>His body felt all warm, fuzzy and relaxed. Was this the effect of all those juices? Regardless, the taste was bliss. But now he began to realise the pain again- the one in his pants. </p><p>As soon as Zim caught his breath, his eyes followed Dib’s and stopped right at the human’s crotch. Zim wondered if he too could use his mouth to please his human- of course it was gross, but it’s not like he tasted or smelled bad.. And Dib had done it to him, so it was only right if Zim did it back, right?</p><p>Without even thinking, Zim crawled between the human’s tan legs and laid on his stomach. He easily unbuckled the belt and opened up his jeans. Then proceeded to tug down the boxers a little. The large human member stood tall and proud, swollen red at the tip and veins pulsing. </p><p>“Zim-“ Dib’s face turned red as he watched the alien examine his dick before sticking his serpent tongue out. The Irken gave it a gentle lick on the tip like a cat. It was experimental, and Zim was definitely trying to decide if it was worth putting in his mouth.<br/>
But Zim licked it again. And again. The taste wasn’t bad. It just tasted like Dib’s lips, except there was hint of saltiness from the precum, and it was hot. The alien wrapped a hand around Dib’s dick, positioning it so that the tip was touching his green lips. Zim gave it a kiss- lovingly, and then looked up at Dib with those pretty ruby eyes. </p><p>“..Do I put this in my mouth?” He had to be sure.</p><p>“..o..only if you want to... ah.. fuck- just.. move it in and out of your mouth- if you can..” Dib moaned, panting slightly as Zim swirled his tongue in a circular motion at the very tip.<br/>
The gesture made Dib pull a very submissive face- it looked like he was in pain from pleasure, very similar to when Zim had given him a hand job.</p><p>The alien very lightly sucked on the tip, caressing it with his tongue and the inside of his mouth.  He was sucking on it as if it were a lolipop- definitely too big for his mouth.<br/>
Zim’s antenna twitched as he heard Dib moan again. He wanted to hear more of those sounds from his human, and so he continued the motion. Sucking and licking on the tip of the swollen hot dick. “Mhmm..” He moaned, the musk of his lover was becoming addicting- it was a nice scent, one that Zim could only sense with his antenna when Dib was turned on. </p><p>He had an idea, and slowly moved the organ deeper in his mouth. Being an Irken had its perks- he didn’t have so much of a gag reflex. His lips kept engulfing more and more of the throbbing member, until eventually Zim moved his hand and went as far as he could. Dib’s dick was twitching down his throat, pulsing and stretching out the small area. </p><p>“F..fuck...” The human looked down, overwhelmed with pleasure. Never in his life did he image he’d be able to see Zim’s mouth full of his dick. He couldn’t help but carefully put a hand behind the Irken’s head. “..You’re so good..” Dib panted, feeling close already. The tight wet space was amazing around him. Technically- he was inside Zim for the first time. That thought alone was extremely arousing.</p><p>Zim smirked before sliding part of the member out of his mouth, and then sliding it back in. He got into a steady rhythm, his head bobbing up and down as he passionately sucked the human member and gave him a blowjob. Zim kept moaning softly, the vibrations of his voice felt so good as well- Dib didn’t know how long he could last.</p><p>“Ah! Zim..” Dib breathed heavily, becoming sweat drenched as Zim started to suck faster. His whole body was trembling- and he felt like he should hold it back, and give Zim a warning- </p><p>But then that serpent tongue wrapped around his dick squeezed, and he came. The tongue was rubbing and squeezing the lumps of hot come as they traveled up his dick and out. He shot his seed down the Irken’s throat, moaning as the hand behind Zim’s head shoved him down on to his crotch- making the member go as deep down the Irken throat as possible. </p><p>“Ah!! Zim! Fuck!” Dib thrust his hips up, moaning as tears of pleasure rolled down the side of his cheeks. </p><p>“Mhmmph!” Zim panicked briefly, but quickly got used to the sensation. His stomach was being filled with a warm sticky fluid, and it wasn’t a bad feeling. He did however want to taste a bit. So he fought against the push of Dib’s hand- the human quickly let go. </p><p>Zim kept his mouth around the tip, letting the come overflow his mouth and swallowing as much as he could. Lumps on his throat went up and down as he drank as much as he could. </p><p>Dib finished a few moments later, panting and looking down at Zim with drool on the corners of his mouth. The Irken was no different, except he had white come flooding down his chin and covering his tongue and all of his mouth. The human dick popped out from past his lips, and Zim was also left panting and enjoying the moment. </p><p>“..Zim.. you’re amazing..” Dib complimented, watching the Irken crawl up on top of him and rest on his torso. </p><p>“I know.” He smiled. </p><p>Dib was blushing deeply as he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a tissue with his long arms. He began to lovingly wipe away the come stained around Zim’s mouth. </p><p>“You’re so cute like this..” The human murmured, smiling as he finished cleaning up his alien.</p><p>“..whatever.” Zim rolled his eyes, resting his head against Dib’s chest. “..I’m sleepy..” </p><p>“..I need to go.. to the restaurant..” Dib gently pushed Zim off of him, and the alien frowned. He laid on the bed, watching the human make himself presentable by putting his boxers back on properly and zipping up. “But you can stay here and rest if you want to.” Dib smiled and quickly bent down to give Zim a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow if you decide to go home.” </p><p>“..Ok. And.. good luck stinky.” Zim nudged him playfully, and with that the human was a off.</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p>By the time Dib got to the restaurant, he was out of breath. He had practically sprinted the whole way here through the darkening evening of the city. The diner he had chosen was one that they would always go to as a family back in the day. Weirdly this diner was open till late at night, and most likely turned in to a bar. </p><p>He saw the Professor, sitting at a booth alone whilst scanning the menu. His back was turned to Dib, so he couldn’t see him just yet. Now Dib had sometime to think of what he would actually say. Their last encounter had been so awkward and just.. The memory made the human blush and cringe at the same time.<br/>
Dib had been so busy worrying about getting here in time, he didn’t exactly mentally prepare himself for this. He had been hoping to be the one to tell his dad about his sexuality and his current boyfriend- he never wanted it to happen like this. </p><p>Regardless, he didn’t want to keep his dad waiting any longer. He fixed his hair and made sure his clothes were straightened out. Once he caught his breath, he tensed and finally walked over to the booth. He walked passed his dad and quickly sat down across from him, feeling super nervous.</p><p>“Hey dad..” Dib’s voice cracked, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at his dad.</p><p>The Professor put the menu down, glad that his son was here. “Dib-“ He barely got to speak before the other interrupted him.</p><p>“I’m sorry- I didn’t know you were home and.. and-“ Shit, Dib really had no power to come up with words and form sentences right now. His palms felt sweaty and he was internally panicking and screaming, running around in circles and being embarrassed in himself.</p><p>“Its alright… You have nothing to apologize for.”  Membrane smiled behind the collar of his white lab coat, his calm and somewhat soothing voice made Dib feel a little bit better and reassured.</p><p>“..thanks.. but.. ugh.” Dib sighed, finally looking at his dad. “I had been meaning to tell you.. that.. I’m- well.. bisexual. And then after I told you that I was going to tell you about Zim..”</p><p>“Your little green boyfriend?” Membrane chuckled. “I must admit, I had been expecting this for quite sometime now.”</p><p>Dib’s jaw dropped a little. “What?! You-“ He blushed deeply.</p><p>“Yes, well, seeing that Zim is a huge part of your life.. and seeing that you care about him and spend so much time with him.. My calculations told me one day, you two would end up being.. closer. You always came home from school talking about him, and when you weren’t talking about him you were with him.” He sighed of relief. “But now you two are both adults, and obviously things were and are changing.. and hopefully for the better.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as Dib tried to think of how to respond. </p><p>“..So.. you’re ok with me being bi? And.. you’re ok with me dating Zim?” Dib asked so shyly, a blush still present on his face.</p><p>“Of course I’m ok with it- and even if I wasn’t, you don’t need my permission to date someone.” The Professor shrugged, then the waitress came to their table to set down a cup of tea in front of Membrane. She left in a hurry- the diner was getting rather crowded.</p><p>“I do however have one small concern..” Membrane took a sip of his tea, feeling a little awkward to be asking this question. “Is Zim.. - trans…transgender?” The Professor had been trying to remember the phrases in an attempt to better understand the current generation more. He had nothing against it, this was just a very new concept that he greatly respected but still had a few things to learn about.</p><p>“Uh..” Dib didn’t have any solid answer for that, but saying yes would make things easier. Its not like his dad would believe him if he said he was an alien anyway. So he nodded. “Yeah! He’s… not going to do any surgery though.” Dib added, since it was true. </p><p>“Ah.. I see.” Membrane took another sip. “Just remember to be extra cautious when things get intimate, unless Zim is on birth control.” He said strictly to his son. Not scolding but in a tone that meant that it was very important.</p><p>“D..don’t worry dad. I’ll be carful.” Dib quickly lifted up his menu and looked through the options- he really just wanted an excuse to hide his face for a bit.</p><p>There was another long momment of silence. Somewhere in between, a waitress came by and took their orders. Taking the menus with. her. So now there was nothing Dib could use to hide his blushing face.</p><p>“So.. you mentioned that you wanted to talk about something?” Membrane asked, trying to start up the conversation.</p><p>Dib perked up as he remembered the real purpose of this dinner. He sat up straight, the blush fading from his face. “Yeah. I wanted to ask if.. I could go to college here instead of out of state. Because.. I kinda like it here. Being with my family, and also being closer to Zim. If I want to keep a good relationship with Zim, I know I’ll probably need to be able to see him often.” Dib uneasily chuckled. “He really needs a lot of attention- but I don’t blame him.. He doesn’t really have anyone except me.”</p><p>Membrane raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t have family?”</p><p>Dib hated lying, so he tried his best to not make the answer a lie. “He did. But his.. parents were assholes. They treated him like trash, and in the end cut him off. And since then.. he’s been struggling with money, and motivation in general. He doesn’t have enough to go to college, and..” Dib lowered his voice, leaning forward a little. “He isn’t a citizen either.. so he can’t get a job.”</p><p>“Oh…” The Professor frowned, but still tried to lighten the mood. “Well if you marry him- he’ll become a citizen.” </p><p>“Dad!” That awkward blush returned on Dib’s face as he sank in to the booth seat a little. “We’ve only been dating for a few weeks.. I don’t even know if Zim knows about marriage and stuff! H..he had different customs in his country..” Again, it wasn’t a lie.</p><p>“I see.. But regardless, I can help with his finance issue, and see to it that he becomes a citizen.. without being charged. Is he under eighteen?” He tapped his chin, curious.</p><p>“Wait- really? You’d help..?” Dib thought he could be hearing things. Membrane barely knew Zim- he was almost a complete stranger. Sure they know of each others existence and talked a few times but that was it.</p><p>“He is your boyfriend, no?” Membrane said almost happily. </p><p>“..yeah.. but.. holy shit, thanks dad! Zim is going to be so happy- that changes everything! Oh, but about college..”  </p><p>“I want you to go to the college you want to when you think the time is right.. it doesn’t have to be the best one in the country. I just assumed you would want to go there, but I’d be more than happy if you decided to stay as well. That means we will hopefully get to spend more time together! And maybe Zim could go with you.” He suggested, and of course Dib liked the idea. </p><p>“Yeah! I’ll definitely talk to Zim about this tomorrow!” Dib beamed, definitely in a much better mood now.</p><p>Right on cue, the waitress came back with their food- both of them had ordered burgers. </p><p>As Dib began to start his meal, he then brought up the other question. “..So- me and Zim have been trying to fix his robot dog for a while now.. I think Gir is like an emotional support robot for him for when I’m not around. I don’t know how though.. that robot is kinda.. all over the place.” Dib shrugged. “But that’s how Zim likes him. But we haven’t been very successful at fixing him.. we are stuck on this last part.. and I was wondering if-“</p><p>“Of course I’ll help! I have much more tools and supplies at my work lab, you and Zim could comne for a visit sometime and I could take a look at the robot.” Membrane said in a friendly tone.</p><p>“Oh wow.. Thanks dad! Gir is actually still sitting in the lab at home if you wanted to examine him.” </p><p>“Perfect!” The Professor finished most of his meal, and also seemed to be in a much better mood.</p><p>The two spent the rest of their time together eating dessert and rambling about silly things, and just enjoying this moment together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Membrane Labs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib did just as he promised and left his home on time to go pick up Zim for Skool. The Irken had gone home last night to his base, saying that he needed to work on a few things in preparation for his next heat. </p><p>Had it already almost been a month? </p><p>Or maybe Zim was just thinking ahead, and still had a week or two left before his heat would begin. He was a rather anxious little Irken, and Dib didn’t blame him for being even a little bit paranoid.<br/>
But that made him wonder.. Would Zim let him help him during his heat again? And by help, this time- Dib meant sex. Since they were dating, and have already been intimate twice. Of course he really wanted to fuck the Irken till his eyes rolled back as he screams of pleasure, his little claws raking down Dib’s back. </p><p>“Fuck.” The human bit his lip, shaking his head and abandoning the thought before he would get a boner. He had to get to Zim’s house and then walk to Skool, he wasn’t about to go spend the whole day hiding and waiting for his boner to disappear. </p><p>When he got to Zim’s house, the alien was already looking out the large window on the right, disguise on and a happy smile on his face when he saw Dib. Zim hurried out of his house, closing the door behind him and walking up to the human. </p><p>“Good morning Zim!” He smiled, taking his three fingered hand in his own and giving the alien a quick kiss on the lips. </p><p>“Good morning stinky.” He teased, kissing back before starting to walk alongside him. Today was a nice day so far- apart from being rather hungry, Zim was feeling pretty great. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was warm with a nice cool breeze. He was with his lover and off to complete the very few remaining days of Skool. He only wished that Gir could be around, but hopefully that would become a reality very soon. </p><p>“So I was thinking, after Skool.. do you want to go shopping?” Dib suggested, looking over at the smaller creature.</p><p>Zim tilted his head to the side, positively suspicious. “Why? Are you taking the great Zim on a date?” He chuckled, smiling softly. The same smile that Dib was so very weak to.</p><p>“Yeah! But.. mainly because I want to get you a phone. Then we can text and call each other! And take pictures!” Dib was so ready to take a lot of cute couple pictures with Zim, the only problem was that he might have to crouch down a bit to get the two of them in the frame.</p><p>The alien beside him suddenly looked so curious. “A..phone? Like the box thing you showed me at lunch?” He asked as Dib pulled out his own phone from his pocket. </p><p>“Yep! Its this thing-“ He handed it to Zim, who examined it. “My dad.. He called the store before hand and ordered a couple different types. Its a in-store pick up, so you can choose which one you like and we can return the others. At least that’s what he said!” Dib shrugged.</p><p>“Wait.. Why would your parent do that..? Especially after…” The Irken was a little shocked- since he barely spoke to the professor. He was also still embarrassed from what happened yesterday.</p><p>Dib blushed deeply as Zim handed him the phone back. “Ah.. well.. he knows you’re my boyfriend now. And.. He supports me- well, he supports us.” Dib put his phone away, having this warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. “He wants to help you, and probably get to know you more too. He’s offered to help you financially, and also pay for your college if you decide to go. AND he said he can help you get an official citizenship.” Dib looked at his lover with a smile. “And we can’t forget Gir! He told me we could drop by his work anytime and he could see what he can do to help fix him. I think in his eyes, you’re already family-“</p><p>Dib couldn’t finish his sentence, since Zim embraced him tightly. “Whoa- Z...Zim?” Now it was Dib’s turn to chuckle. The alien looked so cute burrying his face into Dib’s shirt.</p><p>He looked up, those fake purple eyes looked shimmery. “I’ve never had a.. family before..” He blushed, really admiring his human and his parent- and also Gaz. </p><p>“Well you have one now.” Dib hugged him back, very gently patting him on the head with one hand. “I feel like.. we have always been a family. Maybe a very messed up family- but its getting better now..” He continued to pet his alien, and he could have sworn he could hear and feel Zim purring.</p><p>They were hugging for a few more seconds before Dib cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uhh.. we should-“</p><p>“Right!” Skool.." Zim nearly forgot. He let go of the human, and the two continued their walk to Skool. </p><p>Throughout the whole day in Skool, Zim couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he was now a part of a family. He would always see happy families in movies, and he would be lying if he said he had never wished that something like the ending to the grinch would happen to him. A  scenario where a family would willingly invite him in their home and accept him for who he is.</p><p>He was really excited to see the professor soon- sure he might feel shy at first, but the man didn’t hate him. It was quite the opposite, and Zim needed and wanted to get to know him more. He was his boyfriend’s dad after all!</p><p>————————————————</p><p>The two had a pretty laid back day- they didn’t get any homework, but they did go off after Skool to get Zim a new phone. Dib never realized how indecisive Zim could be until today. The Irken spent an hour trying to decide between four phones, and then another hour deciding the case. It was only right for Zim to get a case with an alien face logo on it, he just couldn’t choose the color since there were different types.</p><p>Thankfully for Dib, he walked out of the store with a very satisfied and happy Zim. The long agonizing hours of waiting were definitely worth it, since making Zim happy made him happy. The alien was cheerfully walking whilst taking pictures with his new phone- which had a pastel pink case, with the usual green alien face in the middle with two big black eyes. Zim was very happy with the purchase, and was downloading games and other apps as well. He had been excited to go home and make social media accounts, but quickly remembered something more important. </p><p>He needed to fix Gir. Zim would like to have the robot fixed before graduation, and for that.. they may need the professor’s help.</p><p>“Dib, can we take Gir to your parent’s lab today?” He asked as he carefully stored his phone in his Pak.</p><p>“Uhh.. sure, but I need to double check with him first.” Now Dib pulled out his phone, going to his contacts and then calling his dad. For Membrane, calling was much easier since he was usually always working with his hands full.</p><p>He picked up very quickly, sounding optimistic. “Hello son! Thinking about coming in to my work lab today? I just finished one of my experiments!”</p><p>“Actually- Yeah! We can probably be there in half an hour tops.” Dib said as he continued to walk back to his home with Zim. “Also- Zim got a phone! He went with the XS since the pro was too big for him to hold.” The alien’s tiny hands could never not be cute to him.</p><p>“Excellent! And half an hour sounds good. I’ll try and clean up the place a little. I’ll see you then!” The professor said as he hung up in a hurry.</p><p>Dib couldn’t recall the last time his dad had sounded so excited- and he also couldn’t recall the last time he actually went to his dad’s work labs. He remembered going once as a kid to get a slip signed, but the security measures of that place had been crazy due to some people trying to steal Membrane’s work. But thankfully, Membrane Labs relocated in to its own bigger and more modern building. The property was probably the same size as an air port, but Dib figured they could just wait at the front desk or something. </p><p>“And??” Zim asked, looking over at Dib. </p><p>“We’re good to go! We can go home and pick up Gir, then head over. It’s further than Skool so.. best to drive.” Dib sighed- he hated that old car. His dad always had his own private taxi driver in a super advanced limo-like vehicle, so the car was never used. It had been sitting in the garage for years and years. Dib only started using it when he got his license, and because it hadn’t been used it wasn’t really the best car.<br/>
But he cleaned it out, had it fixed the best it could, and learned to do repairs on his own. So far, it was ok. He would like a better car though in the future. </p><p>“..right. You can drive now.” Zim rolled his eyes. “We can just use my voot-“ He quickly stopped himself. He had almost forgotten that the thing wasn’t working anymore. First he couldn’t leave the atmosphere, and now the ship had missing parts because Zim had to use some of them. And Tak’s ship was out of the question- since it had mysteriously disappeared after the Florpus event. And even if Zim did have the Voot, he would have to be extremely carful and probably only travel during the night. But that wouldn’t be happening any time soon.</p><p>“Hey don’t worry, I’m a pretty good driver!” Dib nudged the alien, who huffed. </p><p>“Ok ok! I guess I can trust you..” Zim mumbled as the two continued their way back to Dib’s home. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>When Dib parked the car in the priority parking spot in the Membrane Labs facility, he had quite the walk with Zim to get to the front desk. </p><p>He hated to admit it- but he was truly amazed by everything. Floating platforms, humanoid robots, simple and sleek white surfaces and one-way glass, everything was clean and spotless and super modern. Maybe even futuristic. His eyes sparkled in awe as he walked over to the couch in the waiting area.<br/>
He took a deep breath, and even the air felt more fresh than the air from outside. The temperature was perfect, and Dib couldn’t find a single imperfection anywhere. He felt like he was in a space station mixed with a luxury hotel. </p><p>“Hello? Dib?” Zim waved his three fingered hand in front of his boyfriend’s face. “Are you listening?!” </p><p>The human quickly snapped out of his trance like state, blushing. “Shit sorry- it’s just so much to take in! And it’s so spacious!” Now Dib wanted to take the time to explore every room and wing of this place. </p><p>“Yes yes..” Zim was amazed, but not by a lot. He grew up in places like this, except maybe it was much darker with more wires..<br/>
“..We need to discuss plan B. Just in case your father starts to realise neither Gir nor me are actually from this planet..” He said in a quiet voice, holding the limp robot in his arms like a baby. </p><p>Dib tapped his chin. “We could just say the technology is more advanced in your country?” He suggested, but Zim was quick to disagree. </p><p>“He will ask what country I am from sooner or later.. and I’d rather he not ask sooner.” Zim sighed. </p><p>“Right.. But Zim- I don’t think my dad would capture you and experiment on your or anything. I know him, and I think he wouldn’t do something like that.. He wouldn’t take you away from me or hurt you. Trust me.” Dib gently settled his hand on top of Zim in a protective but also comforting way. He could feel Zim grow less tense under his palm. </p><p>The Irken frowned, looking away but not moving his hand. “..Well I don’t know him. And I don’t know if I can trust him..”  Zim knew Dib was probably right- but now he actually felt like his life was getting better. Sure maybe a few weeks ago he would have not cared about being exposed, but now he did. He has a life, a goal, and has yet to experience things.. He wanted to at the very least accomplish bringing Gir back. </p><p>“..Alright. But don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to the two of you.” Dib smiled reassuringly, and finally met eyes with his lover. </p><p>Zim had a faint blush on his face. “...I can protect myself thank you very-“ </p><p>“Dib! Zim!” </p><p>Membrane’s voice was heard and cut Zim short. Both of them looked up and stood up at the same time as the Professor walked over to them.<br/>
“I’m so glad you made it! Nobody gave you any trouble, right?” Membrane asked, needing to be sure his son would have a good experience here with his boyfriend. </p><p>“I think my hair said enough.” Dib laughed a little, pointing to the scythe shaped hair slicked back on his head. Zim again, rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sure it did.” The Professor smiled behind the white collar of his lab coat. “Follow me, we can go to one of the labs to take a look at.. what was his name? Gir?” He couldn’t remember, but was glad to see Zim nod. </p><p>“Yes, he is called Gir..” The tone of his voice was sadder than he expected it to be. </p><p>“Let’s get to work then! This way!” Membrane gestured for them to follow, and they did. </p><p>Dib looked around in amazement at all the high tech stuff and rooms. This place even had an indoor pool! Dib also saw a cafe, workout room, and a VR gaming room. There were also the actual labs and research areas, where each room looked like a playground for him. He wondered what I would be like to capture a paranormal being and study it in the labs- of course it wouldn’t be Zim, although he would like to study Zim more.. </p><p>During all this thinking, Dib didn’t even realise their walk was coming to an end. They stepped out the elevator, and there was a whole floor that was probably Membrane’s personal lab. It was empty, and pretty clean.<br/>
The Professor walked to the centre of the room and pat the plain metal table. “Let’s take a look at him.” He said as Zim very slowly made his way over to the table, standing on the opposite side as he placed Gir down. Dib noticed that Zim was looking at the robot the whole time like a worried parent. Tense, and ready to attack if necessary. He looked mostly scared, but continued to let the Professor open up Gir’s head and look around. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Membrane spoke up. </p><p>“..Gir looks mostly fixed- I see you used some of the supplies in my home lab.” He looked over at his son, who nodded. “There are a few minor adjustments I can easily make, but reconstructing the motherboard might be a bit of a hassle.. It’s possible, but I will need to order supplies that are quite rare and expensive. I’m not concerned about the price, it will just take time to receive it and start the fixes.” Membrane said professionally. Thankfully being the best scientist in the world gave him access to materials that people had yet to even know about. Any regular scientist would never be able to get their hands on most of the things Membrane could. </p><p>“How long?” Was Zim’s first question. </p><p>“..hmm.. I would say a month at max.” He said as he handed Gir back to Zim. “But the rest of his body seems to be in good shape. What kind of tech did you use to make him? I’ve never seen anything like it.” He had seen glimpses of unrecognisable parts, and was to curious not to ask. </p><p>“..it’s.. uh..” Zim got nervous. “It’s my tech. I made it.. so you can’t get it anywhere else!” He hoped his lie would be bought. </p><p>“..Oh wow! T..This.. is remarkable.” Membrane sounded amazed. “And you had this robot since you were twelve?” The Professor couldn’t believe that he never thought about constructing robot parts the way Zim did- he was truly fascinated. </p><p>“...yes.” He looked down, feeling anxious and a little scared. </p><p>“.. You did a wonderful job Zim.” Membrane smiled. “..You know, if you’d ever like to work here.. There are many available positions!“ He turned to Dib. “And that applies to you too. But I understand if it’s too uncool to work for your dad.” He shrugged- he had offered job opportunity’s to Dib before, but he had always declined them. Except for that one time when he was much younger, but that wasn’t a paid job so it didn’t count. </p><p>“What? No- I mean.. that was never the reason..” Dib let out a sigh. “..it has to do with the fact that I’m more interested in the paranormal than science. Also.. I don’t know- I want to be an ‘independent adult’ and I feel like if I work here.. I wouldn’t be. But-“ He brightened up, looking at his surroundings. “This place is really cool! Much better than your old work building! No wonder you spend so much time here!” </p><p>The Professor nodded in agreement. “Ah yes, I believe this place is much better as well! I left a lot of the old and ‘bad’ things behind at the other place- So moving here was a really nice fresh start.” </p><p>“Umm..” Zim blushed, interrupting the two. Both humans turned their attention to him.<br/>
“..What kind of positions are we talking about?” He asked out of pure curiosity. There were many reasons why Zim would consider working here, but the main one was just so that he could skip the whole college part and just get a job- to start actually making money. And he also wanted to get to know Membrane more, since he was his boyfriends dad. </p><p>Dib was surprised to see Zim was actually interested, but it made sense. Irkens were made and bred to work- from what Dib could tell. He could see why Zim would take the first job opportunity that was thrown at him.<br/>
“Right- Zim used to be a scientist in his country!” Dib sounded like a proud boyfriend, making Zim cross his arms and blush with a huff. </p><p>“I wish I had known sooner!” The Professor laughed a little before patting the disguised Irken on the back- or Pak. “So my son is dating an ex scientist? Interested in jumping back in to science?” He guessed, since Zim had said he was going to think about the job offer. </p><p>“..well.. The only problem is, everything I make.. or touch- ends up being destroyed, and destroying other things in the process. I don’t want to.. oh I don’t know, start a fire or something!” Zim shrugged- since that had been one of his main concerns. He really wanted to develop a good relationship with Membrane, so he really didn’t want to mess up on any level. </p><p>“Oh things explode all the time in these labs! But this place is fully prepared, and so are the other members of Membrane Labs-“ Membrane looked at Dib. “Speaking of other members..I’d like to introduce you to some of my co workers. They have been eager to meet you one day, but I could never get you to come here..” </p><p>“Sorry.. well I’m here today!” Dib blushed- of course his dad would want to show his son to everyone here. </p><p>“Yes! People here ask me about you and Gaz all the time, and I do talk about the two of you a lot.. Anyway, let’s go to the cafeteria. I think everyone would be on their snack break right now.”</p><p>The Professor said as he spent the rest of the day with his son and his boyfriend, letting them explore the facility and meet new people.<br/>
Dib found himself enjoying his time here. He really thought he would hate it, or that it would be boring.. but the last time he had visited his dad’s work place was years and years ago. Things have changed, and he had changed. Dib was still very much interested in the paranormal, but talking to people with the same IQ as him for once was nice. He often times failed to ‘speak English’ as other students in Hi Skool would call it. So he had to explain things like he was talking to a toddler. But here, it was different. These people seemed mature, friendly, and overall passionate about their work and inventions. </p><p>Dib did like inventing things. </p><p>And so did Zim. </p><p>The Irken thought it would be nice to work here. But he was still scared of hurting more people- Membrane to be specific. He didn’t want the Professor to hate him, and that could happen if Zim caused this wonderful building to plummet down to nothing rubble. </p><p>But it was the end of the day now, Dib would drive Zim home and Membrane would stay at work. And before saying good byes and thank you’d, Zim walked up to the man with a serious look. </p><p>“I think- I want to work here.” Another thing Zim had though about was that he could help fix Gir here. Beside Membrane. That way, he would be making progress to repair the boy and improving his reputation with his boyfriends parent. </p><p>“That’s wonderful news! I’ll get to work on securing you a personal work space!” Membrane seemed happy, which made Zim happy. And seeing Zim happy, made Dib happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of self harm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The job at Membrane labs was certainly not what Zim had expected it to be. There were pros and cons, and he didn’t hate it. </p><p>He had been expecting to spend some time with Membrane, but the man was so busy. The only time he actually saw him was when he would come out of his lab to grab a quick snack and then disappear back in. There had been one or two times were Membrane did come to Zim’s lab to check how he was doing, and to help out with fixing Gir. But it did get awkward, since apparently silence was mandatory for the intricate parts of fixing the motherboard. Zim agreed that working on something as small as that needed a lot of focusing and nothing can be a distraction. Because if one thing went wrong, they would have to start from scratch.<br/>
Most of the time, Membrane would come in to give Zim a set of instructions he had set up. Since he couldn’t help all the time- the man still had his own work, and a whole company to manage. So the first week, Zim spent sometime trying to get used to the place. He still got lost all the time, but people were always around to help him. He was pretty sure that everyone here probably thought he was a child, they always treated him and talked to him like one. Zim didn’t hate it, but at the same time he couldn’t say he was an immortal alien that doesn’t age. </p><p>But Zim kept going after Skool. He would spend maybe an hour or two and Dib’s house, just hanging out or playing games. Then he would drive him to work and drop him off. Then at around 8, Dib would return to pick Zim up and take him home. It was a solid schedule, and the human seemed happy. He would always ask how the day went, or if they were progressing with fixing Gir. Zim was always happy to answer- and it did feel nice to be a part of a community. People wanted to get to know him. People remembered him and appreciated his presence and work. Zim had easily helped out others there with his own knowledge and skills, and had amazed a lot of people. He had been a little embarrassed and shy at first, but he felt like now he was getting the hang of things. </p><p>“So, if you could rate your first week from one being the worst, and ten being the best- what would it be?” Dib said whilst keeping his eyes on the dark road. It was night, and he was usually more tense when driving the darker streets because they lacked light. But he too was getting used to driving there and back from his dad’s work. Sometimes he would get there early to spend time studying or working on his own projects at the cafe there. They had really good food- and Zim agreed. </p><p>“Hmm.. I think it would be a seven. But I think it will easily become a ten once I try out the pool..” He blushed. “..I want to, but I have no idea how to actually swim.. It always looks fun-“ Zim sighed. </p><p>“..Right. The water there is like- the healthiest water in the whole planet! Haha..” Now it was Dib’s turn to blush as he pulled up outside of Zim’s house. He came to a stop and parked the car. The human turned to face Zim, and met eyes with him. “..Well.. if you want, I could teach you. I’m sure my dad will let us use the pool when you’re not working. How does tomorrow sound?” Dib sounded excited, he felt like he hadn’t seen much of Zim this week. Probably because he was working five to six hours a day after Skool. </p><p>“..That sounds good. But I don’t have swimming attire..” Zim mumbled, mimicking Dib’s actions and taking off the uncomfortable seatbelt across his body.</p><p>“Then we can go buy one for you. Do you- not want to-?” Dib could sense the Irken’s unease. </p><p>“No! I mean- of course I want to! It’s just.. I am kind of sad that I don’t get to spend as much time with you apart from the weekends.. And in skool, but that doesn’t count.. Is this what work is supposed to be like?” He frowned. “..I am glad that I have monies now, and that my house is fully functioning.. But what’s the point if I can’t spend that money or be in my house? And.. I want to be with you. It does get rather... ehhh... lonely..? I have my own lab, which is great.. But it’s just me. In this huge room for a couple hours. I’m allowed to have breaks, but not too much. The breaks are nice because I get to leave the room and look around.. help some of the dumb humans.” He chuckled softly, but the frown was quick to return. “..but none of them can be as fun to be with then you.” </p><p>Dib melted at those words, moving his hand up to the Irken’s face and caressing his cheek with his thumb. “..I get it. I can ask dad to maybe cut down some hours? Maybe you can work three days a week? There is always a solution.. and you don’t have to work. You’ll have money either way-“</p><p>“But I’ll feel like an idiot if I keep getting money from your dad without actually doing anything-“</p><p>“You’re being my boyfriend, and spending time with me. That’s something, right? And he’s like.. one of the richest people in the world. He doesn’t care about money. Literally he gives half of his whole income to charity monthly and he’s doing fine.” That was one thing Dib admired about his dad. </p><p>“He shouldn’t have to pay me to be your boyfriend..” Zim huffed, looking away and crossing his arms. </p><p>“..no that’s not- sorry..” Dib sighed, taking his other hand and holding Zim’s face to look at him. “You’re not being paid to be my boyfriend. He’s helping you because.. because you’re family now. And families usually help each other because they care about each other. They don’t expect anything in return, and just want you to be happy and successful. And I know that’s a concept you might not understand because you didn’t grow up with it- but trust me. My dad wants to help you, and I’ll admit.. I felt bad at first too when he suggested he would help. But then I realized that accepting his offer would benefit everyone, even himself.” He gently kissed Zim on the lips. It was quick, but sweet. “So trust me when I say you don’t have to work if you don’t want to. It’s optional. No matter what you do, we’ll both support you..” </p><p>Zim shifted in his seat in an instant, slipping past the human hands cupping his face and embracing him. The alien squeezed a little too tightly, but Dib didn’t care as long as he could breathe. He hugged him as well, rubbing his back.</p><p>“..I don’t deserve this..” Zim mumbled- and that was it for Dib. He opened his door and scooped up the alien. Stepping out of the car and kicking his door shut. </p><p>“Dib-“</p><p>“No no, I’m not going anywhere till you understand that you deserve everything.” The human carried the alien in to his home base, closing the door behind him yet again with his foot before slumping down on the couch. </p><p>Zim straddled him, leaning forward against his chest and finding comfort in listening to the human’s heartbeat. “I really don’t though-“</p><p>“Yes you do.” Dib corrected him. “..you need to cut yourself some slack. Stop being so hard on yourself.” He sighed, gently putting a hand under the alien’s wig, sliding it off. “Yes you’ve made mistakes, but you can’t hold it against yourself forever!” </p><p>“I can’t when my whole existence is a mistake.” Zim said sadly. </p><p>“Zim, I love you.. I don’t know how many times I have to say it! You are not a mistake, you are my boyfriend. And you are the most beautiful alien I’ve ever seen..” Dib tried to cheer the Irken up with words of truth. </p><p>“That’s because I’m one of the only alien you’ve ever seen! There are many Irkens that are more attractive than I am..”</p><p>“Stop it!” Dib didn’t know how to deal with this. So he just hugged him tighter. “Urgh! Zim, I fucking love you. Understand that. Ok? I love you for who you are...” His frown grew. “..we aren’t so different you know. I always feel like a mistake too, but when I’m with you.. and when I’m with people that love me, I feel like I’m meant to be here... Zim, there are people who like you and love you, and we don’t think you’re a mistake.” He sighed, getting a little tired.<br/>
“I understand you’re upset at yourself, but honestly that doesn’t get you anywhere. I know.” Dib pushed the little alien away just a smidge so that he could made a bit of space between them. </p><p>Zim still remained sitting on his lap as he watched the human roll up a sleeve of his black coat. He held his tan arm out in front of Zim. “Look closer” The human demanded, and the Irken did exactly that. He spent a few moments looking before Dib spoke again. </p><p>“Do you see the faint marks on my arm?” He asked, and Zim nodded. </p><p>“Yes. The ones from our battles in the past.” The Irken felt bad again. He never noticed the pale marks on Dib’s arms or maybe on his body too since whenever they got intimate, it had been in the night under a dim lightening. Not to mention Zim was too busy being overwhelmed with pleasure to even focus on anything. The marks however, were not easily seen- he would have to get really close to spot them. </p><p>“Not these ones... I did these.” Dib put his arm down, his free hand rubbing the skin nervously. “I was so upset at myself, that I thought I needed to be punished sometimes. I hated life, and I didn’t want to live either. When tough things happened, I cut myself to cope. To feel pain, because It was as close as I could get to escaping reality. I wanted to hurt myself because I felt like a failure, and that I was just a burden. I really hated myself. But being mad at myself wasn’t making anything better.” He rolled his sleeve back down. “You have to learn to forgive yourself, and aim to be better. Learn from mistakes, and try to be a better person and just hope that your life will get better too..” </p><p>“..Oh Irk-“ Zim looked away. “..this is all my fault.. Dib-“ He looked into those hazel eyes. “..I’m sorry.. I didn’t want to make you hate yourself to the point where you would purposely punish yourself-“ His eyes were shimmery. </p><p>“You didn’t do this Zim. I did. It was my choice- a poor choice I used to make to deal with situations.” The human watched Zim take his contacts out and put them aside, using the back of his hand to wipe his tears. “And I’m telling you this because I want you to make the right choices, and take my word for it. Don’t be mad at yourself for your mistakes, instead give yourself a pat on the back for all your successes! Even the small things! You need to acknowledge your accomplishments and appreciate the fact that you are changing for the better as well!” Dib smiled softly. He really didn’t want Zim to fall in to the same depression hole he had fallen into during his sophomore and junior years of college. He fell too deep in to that hole, and hurt himself- he didn’t want that for Zim.</p><p>Zim still kept wiping his tears on the back of his hands. </p><p>Seeing Zim cry really made him sad and uncomfortable. He never knew how to deal with people crying, but he had to try. “You succeeded at finding a job! And you also had a lot of personal growth, I can tell.” He pulled the shaking Irken back in for a hug, and Zim immmeadiatly clinged on as if his life depended on it. “The small things too- like we made cookies with out burning them! You got a phone, and learned how to use it pretty quickly. Anddd you are getting so close to fixing Gir!” He very gently rubbed thee alien’s back soothingly. It was a little awkward since it was his lower back, and probably too close to his-</p><p>“..Yeah..” Zim chuckled, his tears finally coming to a halt. “You’re right..  I shouldn’t focus on.. bad things, but the good things instead!” He looked up at Dib. “Like the fact that you love me..” He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. It was soft, tender, and very gentle. The two stayed like that for a while before they were rudely interrupted.</p><p>“Uh.. don’t mean to interrupt but the serum is ready.” The computer chimed in with its booming low voice. Zim looked confused as he pulled away, tapping his chin. </p><p>“Serum?” He asked out loud to the computer.</p><p>“Yeah. The one you wanted to use for your next heat. To keep you more conscious.” It said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Zim leapt off of Dib’s lap and on to his feet. “Right! Its this weekend-“ He cringed. “On Sunday..URGH! This serum better work!” Zim growled, feeling annoyed. He had two days a week to spend with Dib, and having his heat on a Sunday was both good and bad. Good because he wouldn’t have to miss another day in school. Bad because it was one of the two days both him and Dib had all day together.<br/>
“What time will it start on Sunday?” He tilted his head, looking up at the ceiling as if that was the computer. When on reality this whole house was the computer.</p><p>“This time it will start at 10pm and last 12 hours like last time. Irken heats are stronger when the planets are aligned, so I’m not sure if taking this serum for this heat will be a good idea. It probably won’t wor-“</p><p>“What?! Stupid planets!” Zim growled, crossing his arms. “I shall take the serum regardless of the intensity of the heat.” Zim then noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Dib was looking at him with a huge blush. Getting a good sense of what he was thinking, the alien also blushed.</p><p>“Do you think..I can stay around again to help?” Looked away, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.</p><p>“..Yes.” Zim’s blush got darker. “..do you want.. to- um.. do the thing-?” He stuttered, the nervousness obvious in his tone.</p><p>“I don’t know actually..” Dib quickly corrected himself when he saw Zim frown. “Wait! No- I mean.. of course I want to. But I kinda want our first time to be.. more.. um.. less instinctual. I want to do it when your mind is clear, so that my first time can be with ‘you’. If you know what I mean..?” He looked at his boyfriend, who seemed nothing but puzzled.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Dib ran a hand through his hair. “You know like.. When you go in your heat, you’re not fully aware or conscious. And you only want sex for the purpose of breeding. I want to be able to talk to you and communicate properly, and do it because we love each other instead of because you are in heat.”</p><p>“But if this serum works, I will be conscious! Sure I might want to breed by instinct, bit that doesn’t mean I’m not doing it because I love you. I do love you..” Zim said the last part in a quiet and shy voice.</p><p>“.. I don’t know Zim. I just.. feel like when you’re in your heat, you’ll pretty much have sex with anyone that has a dick. Because all that matters for your body is that-“</p><p>“I know Dib! But if I’m fully conscious all I’ll want is you! Nobody else!” The Irken looked offended as he walked back up to the human and hopped on the couch. “Look, I’m giving you permission. Even if the serum doesn’t work, you can still please me.. with your hand or mouth..” This was so embarrassing to Zim, but Dib was his boyfriend and he wouldn’t judge. “If you don’t want to have sex, that’s ok. But if you change your mind.. that’s fine too.”</p><p>“But I want to be sure that you remember our first time! We don’t know if that serum will work..” He looked worried.</p><p>“If this is really troubling you, then we don’t have to do it Dib. Like I said, you can just use your hands and mouth.. Of course you don’t have to do that either if you don’t want to.. But I have come to learn that if Irken’s aren’t pleasured during their heats, they get horrible cramps during and after the heat. So..instead, please knock me out. I don’t want to endure that pain again.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you-!”</p><p>“Dib, this is really stressing me out! I’m explaining the best I can that you can do whatever you wish. Just if you choose not to pleasure me, instead knock me out. Ok? Is that really hard to do? Or do you not want to do either?” Zim huffed, arms crossed with an annoyed glare.</p><p>“Sorry.. ok.” He didn’t know if he could control himself to be honest. Zim’s scent was really strong, and even when they were still enemies he was really tempted to take him. Now that they are dating- Dib felt like it was going to be really difficult. “I’ll be sure to pleasure you, and.. I’ll think about having sex with you.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Zim sighed of relief, sitting back down on the couch.</p><p>There were a few moments of silence before one of them spoke up again.</p><p>“I need to know something though..” Dib brought his legs up to the couch and crossed them, fully facing Zim with a serious look. “..Can you get..pregnant..?” His face turned red. </p><p>“..w-I thought I already told you!” Zim tilted his head to the side. “Yes, I can get pregnant..” His hand instinctively rubbed his own stomach. </p><p>“..I.. I mean- can I get you pregnant?” He asked, his eyes wide. </p><p>“..oh? I didn’t know-“ Zim smiled. “Of course you can! I’ve always really wanted to have smeets of my own.. I was actually thinking about it after my last heat. Zim would be more than happy to have your smeets! So are we talking about this month’s heat-? That’s when I’m the most fertile.. and it’s probably our best chance! I’m sure it will be successful!” He said so full of joy, pure happiness on his face. </p><p>“Shit no! No no- I wasn’t asking for permission- I meant like.. can you get pregnant from a human. But I guess your answer sums it up..” He looked down. Zim has looked so genuine, he felt bad to be bringing his hopes up and then taking it back down. </p><p>“Do you want to? I want to. And I think it would be perfect! I have a job, and a perfect boyfriend!” He smiled brightly. </p><p>“..I don’t. No.. I don’t want to. Not now. Maybe after I finish college, and.. IF we do get married.. Then I would start thinking about it. But kids are not on my agenda at all right now.” He chuckled nervously, looking at the Irken’s joy disappear- replaced by shame. </p><p>“..oh.. ok.” He slumped back on the couch. “I don’t understand how you humans always want to wait. I thought passing on bloodlines was important? Isn’t it better sooner than later, just in case the human dies or gets sick?” Zim couldn’t understand. </p><p>“It’s not that important to some people. But most people like myself- I want to be sure I have a stable life before bringing in a new life. I don’t want any kid of mine to have to grow up in a bad environment- and if I’m in college, I wouldn’t be able to spend time with them.. And I know how painful that is.” Dib explained, since Zim was still unaware of certain human customs. “Creating life is a big deal here. And.. that’s why I don’t want to have kids yet. Firstly, this.. relationship needs to work out. We’ve only been dating for about it a month, so I’d like to have more time with you- and you only before thinking about kids. Secondly, I have no idea how to be a good parent or good person. I’m still learning things, and need to be able to take care of myself before taking responsibility for another life. I don’t want to be like my dad where I’m not around... There are a lot of factors to it..” </p><p>Zim was just silent, and it started to concern Dib. </p><p>“..Why do you want kids?” He had to ask, wanting to know the reason. </p><p>Zim pulled his kneels up to his chest, hugging himself a little with his antenna down. That was never a good sign.<br/>
“Dib.. I’ve been alive for.. much longer than you have. Sure I will never age, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve experienced a lot and wasted so much of my life trying to please the Tallests.. I had my chance to be great, and I failed. The moment I was born I already failed. And despite being alive for so long- I’ve never had a single friend. Or a single being that cared about me until now. I feel like.. I’ve settled down here on Earth. I’ve known you long enough to know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I am fully capable of taking care of myself now. I just.. feel like I’m ready to have a smeet? I want to create a little version of myself, and raise it to be better than I could ever be. I want them to be successful, and learn from my past mistakes so that they won’t make those mistakes themselves. I want them to have the life I couldn’t have- being loved and supported, and being cared for by it’s parents. I want to see them be happy and grow up to be what I couldn’t be. And become great.” Zim blushed when he realised he rambled off a bit. “I’ve also had some.. practice with Gir. He’s a smeet forever.” The alien laughed slightly. “I guess I also just want someone that will love me no matter what. Someone that will be there, and need me. Someone that would look up to me and give me a purpose..” </p><p>Again, Dib didn’t know how to respond. He always knew that Zim has had more experience in life than he had, and was exposed to the worst. He also knew how patient and maternal the Irken could be when it came down to Gir. He was sure Zim would make a great mother, but he knew that both of them were still not ready to be having a kid. </p><p>“But Zim- you have me. I’ll love you no matter what. I’ll be there for you, and.. I need you. I do look up to you on some levels, and you don’t need a purpose to enjoy life! I don’t even know my purpose- I don’t think I even believe in purposes. Life is just for you to enjoy, and develop, learn, mingle.. all that. It’s not just one thing.”</p><p>“But the purpose of all living things are to ensure that their species won’t go extinct. From the moment any creature is born, they know by instinct that they have to repopulate. That’s the purpose of all living beings!” Zim wasn’t wrong, but he also wasn’t exactly right. </p><p>“That doesn’t mean you have to do it. And like I said earlier, I love you and will be here for you-“ Dib was cut off. </p><p>“I know! But- I don’t know!” Zim trembled. “At any moment- we could have one fight, and you might leave me forever. You might go to the far-away college, and you might not want to see me. You might want to move on and fall in love with a normal human.. and have a normal life.. You might find someone more attractive than I am and..just.. leave..” And the tears were back again, his ruby eyes glistened. “You don’t need me, and you might not want me. I know how quickly humans can get bored of things.. but a smeet- they actually need me to live. And they won’t leave me..”</p><p>Dib was hurt to hear that Zim had been worried about all of this. The Irken was so dedicated to this relationship, and so was Dib. He knew he wasn’t capable of falling in love with someone else. Zim was one of a kind, and had been with him for years. He knew he would never break up with him- sure they might have breaks in their relationship if something does happen.. but Dib knew he’d always come crawling back to Zim one way or another! He had tried multiple times to distance himself, but Zim was already a part of his life that he did not want to loose. He was family. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere Zim..”</p><p>“You say that, but I never know! And every second I’m scared that you will leave me.. I don’t want to be alone Dib.” Zim cried, having memories of that night where he almost.. </p><p>“You’re not going to be alone. Yeah we might have fights and I might get upset, but that’s normal! I would never leave you because of it Zim. If we cut people off for every fight we have then nobody would have anyone!” Dib scooted closer, gently putting his hand on the Irken’s head and petting him. He knew for a fact that this would always calm Zim down. “I promise you, I know I can’t live without you. You complete me Zim..”</p><p>When Dib felt and heard Zim purr, he knew the alien was already in a better mood.</p><p>“I guess I could wait a few more years to have a smeet..” Zim leaned into his touch. His antenna then sprung up with an idea. “Wait! What if we have sex right now? Before my heat? That way, I will be ‘fully aware’ during out first time!”</p><p>Dib could never not be amazed at how Zim’s moods switched so quickly. He went from sad to angry to sad and then happy in less that an hour. “I don’t want our reason to be because of this heat.. It should happen naturally, when we are both in the mood and feeling love for each other.”</p><p>“URGHH Why are you so complicated?!” He let out a huff. </p><p>“I just want it to be perfect.. I want this memory to be good, because its important. Don’t you want it to be perfect? Since you’re a virgin?” He teased, standing up and stretching his arms up.</p><p>“I guess.. but I know I love you and want to do it with you!” </p><p>“I do too, but I need to head home now anyway. I promised Gaz I’d clean the living room today.. and I haven’t done that yet. But I’ll see you tomorrow? I can pick you up and we can go shopping for a swimsuit.” He smiled again, leaning down and giving the alien a quick kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“Alright, I shall see you tomorrow Dib-stink!” Zim smiled back, excited for the next day.</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>The human did just as he promised, and showed up the next day with his car. He drove his alien boyfriend to the local mall, and went straight to the food court. The two grabbed some lunch first since it was around noon by the time they got there. It was always interesting to go places other than Skool with Zim. There are always a lot of younger teens in the mall, and Zim was asked what his cosplay was from three times already. Everybody liked him, so it was a positive experience even though Zim was a little confused by it all. </p><p>When they got to one of the clothing stores in the mall, Zim went straight to where all the pink clothes were. His favorite colors were pink and purple, and he didn’t seem to care which gender the clothes were for. On Irk, everybody dressed the same so this was pretty fun for Zim.</p><p>“Remember, we are here for a swimsuit. Not for dresses and shirts.” Dib reminded the Irken, who was current curiously looking at a pink crop top. </p><p>“Right..” Zim stepped away from the shelf of crop tops.</p><p>“Stop doing that face.” </p><p>“What face?”</p><p>“That sad face you do- You know I’m weak to it.” </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about..” Zim said teasingly and looked away.</p><p>“Zim, you have your own money now. You can buy it if you want, and I’ll buy the swimsuit for you.” The human sighed.</p><p>“I can’t spend my money on unnecessary things! And I’m saving up for the smeet.” Zim said as he casually walked over and browsed the swimsuit selection for both males and females.</p><p>“You’re saving up for a smeet?” Dib was well aware that meant baby in Zim’s language.</p><p>“Yes! I know we won’t have one for a couple years.. But I need to start saving now. Not just for the smeets care-supplies but also for their college. I know how expensive that can be..” He shrugged. The Irken really only spent money on food, house expenses and on some game apps on his phone.</p><p>“Oh wow- You’re thinking that far ahead?” Dib laughed, finding it adorable at how determined Zim was to be ready for their future child. They had both come to an agreement that when Dib finishes college, finds a job, and then proposes, they could have a baby. He did in fact want to be a father, and wanted to continue the bloodline. He just worried that he wouldn’t be a good father since he grew up not knowing what a father is supposed to do or be like. But then again, Zim had neither a mother or father, and yet he already seemed to know what he was getting himself in to and what to do in general.</p><p>“Yes! Usually the parent pays for college, just like how your parent is paying for yours!” Zim said as he put his hands on his own hips. “If our smeet wants to go to college, I need to have the money. ready. And if they don’t want to go to college, then I will give it to our smeet so that they can get their own house and set themselves up for their own life if they chose to move out. If our smeet wants to stay- then great! We’ll all have extra money!” Zim smiled. “And I’m sure our smeet will want their own car, and other expensive things.” He went back to looking at the swimsuits, blushing a little as he did so.</p><p>“You’re gunna be a great mother someday Zim.” He smiled softly, feeling grateful.</p><p>“..Thank you.” </p><p>Zim spent the next half an hour throwing in different bathing suits- most were from the kids section since they didn’t have a good size for Zim in the adult section. Dib wasn’t really paying attention the whole time, browsing his phone and dozing off as he followed Zim around the store. He had never liked shopping for clothes- he just liked anything that was black or blue. He usually liked getting clothes online, but he rarely got anything. He’d rather spend money on posters of paranormal creatures than getting clothes.</p><p>“Hey! Dib!” Zim said as he walked out of the changing room with something behind his back. “I have chosen one, but have decided to get it with my own monies! So.. you can wait outside while I buy it.”</p><p>“What? No I’ll get it for you, don’t worry-“</p><p>“I’ve already made up my mind! Now off with you!” The alien pushed the human forward until he started walking by himself to the front of the store. He rolled his eyes and decided to wait outside like Zim had instructed. There was no point in even bothering to change Zim’s mind. So he waited, and eventually the Irken came out of the store with a pink shopping bag.</p><p>“Which one did you chose?” Dib tried to peek inside the square pink bag, but Zim moved it away.</p><p>“You will see very soon. Do you have your swimming things?” He gestured with his hand, walking beside his human and heading to the main entrance of the mall.</p><p>“Its in the car.” Dib looked around the mall as the walked. “Is there anywhere else you want to go? There’s no hurry since the pool there is open till midnight.”</p><p>“No, I want to swim! I don’t know how long it will take for you to teach me, so I’d rather get there sooner than later.” </p><p>“Fair enough. But something tells me you are going to be a quick learner..” He nudged the Irken, who shoved him back.<br/>
The couple quickly left the mall, and made their way to Membrane Labs just to use the pool. </p><p>—————————————-</p><p>They had the whole place to themselves. Not a single soul was even in this part of the building- the pool took up most of the level. It was indoors, and super modern. A few feet away from the pool was a jacuzzi. Floating beach chairs stayed on around the room near the walls, and the place even had some relaxing music playing in the background. </p><p>Dib felt like he was in a science fiction movie- or in the future. This place was too clean, too perfect- and he was glad to have discovered it. He swam in the pool for a bit, wondering what was taking Zim so long.<br/>
He had gotten changed in two seconds and jumped into the pool. The human probably swam about two laps now. He stood on the 6ft end, head poking out of the water and waiting for Zim. </p><p>It was weird that all he could hear were his own splashes, and the silent him of the jacuzzi along with the music. He felt like he was alone in a spa or something, so he laid back on the water. Just floating and looking up at the ceiling.<br/>
He took a deep breath, relaxing and enjoying the weightlessness and comfort of the water. Growing up, he used to love swimming in the blow-up pool they would bring outside in the summer. But eventually a hole popped up, and ever since he hadn’t really swam much. He’s been swimming in a few lakes, the ocean, and some pools in parks, but that’s about it. </p><p>“Dib..?” </p><p>Zim was half scared when he saw his human floating in the deep end of the pool looking almost dead. He had seen in movies that humans float when they die, but usually their backs would be facing the surface. </p><p>The human quickly recollected himself, breaking out of his gazed relaxed state and standing upright in the pool. </p><p>“Yea-“ He blushed when he saw Zim. </p><p>The Irken was wearing an adorable two piece swimsuit. The top was lacy and barely covered the alien’s flat chest. The bottom was also the same, except there was a frilly short skirt around the waist band. The skirt looked like it was half an inch, and didn’t do much to cover the alien either. He also took off his wig and contacts. So his big ruby eyes matched what he was wearing. </p><p>Dib had made sure to lock the door and had asked his dad to temporarily disable the security cameras there. It had been an awkward conversation.. because of course Membrane asked why. And Dib couldn’t exactly say that it was because Zim was an alien and would find it easier to swim without his disguise. So he went with the easier but slightly embarrassing excuse and had said that they may or may not have sex. It was the first thing that had come up in Dib’s mind- and it was the most realistic answer. The worse part was it seemed like Membrane was already expecting that answer. He had said over the phone- “Well it’s not the first time that’s happened.” And had advised his son not to- so then Dib went on to saying that Zim was a virgin, that he thought it would be romantic for his first time to be in the pool.<br/>
Membrane still advised Dib not to do it. But in the end of the day, Dib was able to persuade him by saying “This can be my early graduation gift!” Along with please and thank yous. </p><p>Membrane had allowed the cameras to stay off for just three hours, and Dib had double checked the pool room cameras to make sure. The human had already set a timer on his phone for two hours and forty five minutes so Zim could spend fifteen minutes getting his disguise back on.<br/>
Zim had been really worried, but Dib gave Zim the memo that nobody came up here at this time of the day- not like they could even come in to the pool room. It was still work hours, and people only used the pool after or before work. </p><p>It may have been risky a few years ago, but if they were caught now- Zim could easily pass as a cosplayer anyway through the cameras.<br/>
Plus the cameras here were not as advanced, or even monitored in this area of the building by people. Apparently Membrane liked to use all the security measures in the labs and important parts of the facility. He didn’t care so much about the pool or work out rooms. So even if the cameras did come back online, footage would probably be blurry, and nobody would see them anyway. Dib has made sure to do all his research in order to protect Zim- and ensure that he can have a fun whilst feeling safe. </p><p>“Holy fuck- there is no way I’m letting you wear that in public!” Dib can’t believe those had been the first words that came out of his mouth. </p><p>“What?” Zim’s antennas flatted, his ruby eyes narrowing. </p><p>The human’s first instinct had been to look around to make sure nobody was here- but of course nobody was here!<br/>
His second was to grab a towel and cover Zim, but he didn’t do that. He could see how upset the alien was. </p><p>“I-I mean.. You look really good.” He sunk into the water a little, feeling nervous. </p><p>Zim looked at himself- more sadly this time. From his perspective- he thought he had looked nice. But by the way Dib reacted and was currently hiding in the water made it seem otherwise.<br/>
“..you don’t have to lie Dib.” Clearly he looked too stupid to even appear in the public eye. He was a fool to think he could pull this off- it was meant for females after all. But the male ones had so much space between the legs, it was uncomfortable.<br/>
Zim turned on his heel. “I’ll just.. get changed.” He felt so embarrassed now. He wished he could understand human customs- especially when it came to clothing. Zim had mistakenly almost bought shirts in the past that had offensive slurs on them. And he had one worn a pink jacket that he thought looked nice on him- he didn’t realize the jacket was a brand made by a porn star. Thankfully someone in Skool had pointed it out before Zim embarrassed himself further. </p><p>“What? No- don’t!” Dib swam to the edge of the pool. “Zim I’m sorry-“ He fucked up. </p><p>“No no it’s fine.” Zim headed towards the changing rooms- he heard a loud sound of water splashing before he felt a larger wet body pick him up. </p><p>“Please don’t..” Dib held on to the Irken who was struggling a little. The Pak against his chest was oddly warm. </p><p>“I don’t want to look like an idiot! Or some kind of clown-“ Zim growled. “This must be amusing to you!” He kicked, his little claws were out on his two fingered toes. </p><p>“You don’t look like an idiot or a clown! You look really.. hot.” The deep blush returned, and he was grateful that Zim wasn’t facing him. “..I think.. urgh. I said that because I got jealous. Ok? I don’t want anybody else to look at your body.. “ The alien in his arms stopped struggling. “I’m not lying Zim. You look really good in it. But it’s exposing so much skin and the lacy-ness of it seems really.. inviting I guess? It makes everything more sexy and it being really tight around you isn’t helping either.. I don’t want other guys or maybe even girls checking you out and looking at you in a.. ‘sexual’ way? I dunno..” The human gently set Zim down, still blushing. </p><p>“But there is no one here but us Dib!” He said as he turned around. </p><p>“I know! I’m sorry..” He sighed, shoulders slumping and looking away sadly. </p><p>“Now you’re the one doing that face!” Zim felt like Dib had pulled the uno reverse card. Was this revenge from earlier? </p><p>“Will you forgive me?” He looked back at Zim, into those beautiful shimmering eyes. </p><p>The Irken chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Of course I forgive you- if you teach me how to swim!” Zim smirked, toying with his boyfriend. </p><p>“On it.” Dib scooped Zim back up and ran straight to the edge of the pool. He jumped right into the deep end- not too harsh but enough to startle Zim.</p><p>“EEEKKKK!” The alien hissed as his claws came out again. He climbed on to Dib’s shoulders, avoiding the water despite already being soaked. “I WASN’T READY STUPID!” Zim yelled, antenna flat on his head as his claws pinched Dib’s bare pale skin a little.<br/>
The human stood still, moving a little till his feet were flat on the pool ground. “I didn’t want to spend ten minutes waiting for you to get in the pool.” He put his hands around Zim’s upper torso, and easily got him off of his shoulders as if picking up a cat. </p><p>His hands remained under the alien’s armpits as he was lowered in the water. His small three fingered hands were tight around the human’s arms.<br/>
“Don’t you dare move your hands..” Zim demanded with a deadly glare. The water was up to his chest- but they were still in the 6 feet end. If Dib let go, Zim would drown. </p><p>“I promise I won’t kill you. I just wanna see if you have any natural instincts-“ </p><p>“Dib don’t-“</p><p>The human smirked before submerging himself under the water by bending his knees slightly. He managed to slip his hands away from the alien, who started frantically swinging his arms and legs under the water. </p><p>Dib waited a few more seconds to see what Zim would do. He needed to see what the alien was doing wrong anyway, so he could correct him later. </p><p>“DI-“ Water flooded into Zim’s mouth as he struggled to keep his head above water.<br/>
And finally, the human picked him up and stood up straight. Zim went back to clinging on to Dib, this time his arms were locked around the human’s neck. He coughed a few times, feeling sick from the water that had gone down his throat. It felt like burning- not actual burning, but a different kind of hot sensation Zim would feel whenever he drank the soda too fast. </p><p>“Ok, first off you need to turn your body so that your stomach is facing down.” Dib added as he pat the alien’s back. </p><p>“Dib! That was NOT ok!” Zim coughed a few more times before his lungs calmed down. He was shaking like a leaf in the human’s arms, and felt really cold.</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad- it’s not like you were going to drown-“ </p><p>“BUT I WAS-“ Zim shivered. “I want to go home now..” He had been looking forward to this since yesterday, and now he felt let down. He thought he could learn how to swim, not almost drown. </p><p>“..what? Zim.. I’m sorry..” This was the third? Maybe fourth time Dib had had to apologize to Zim today. He didn’t even know anymore. </p><p>“Was it funny to you?! Watching me DROWN?!” Zim hissed, wanting to pull away from Dib but not wanting to at the same time. </p><p>“No! I just wanted to see if you maybe already knew how to swim? Because a lot of animals are never taught how to swim- they just know it by instinct. And you have heats, so I assumed..” He sighed. “I’m sorry Zim..” Dib turned his head to kiss the side of the alien’s face. </p><p>Eventually the Irken moved so that he was still being held by Dib but was also looking at him face to face. “I’ve never done this before. Ever in my life.“ He gulped, but noticed Dib was busy looking at something else. He followed the human’s gaze to his own green hand, and nearly screamed. </p><p>Dib very gently held the Irken’s hand, lifting it up. “Holy fuck- this was NOT there before!” His eyes lit up with curiously as he smiled. “You have webbed fingers!” Dib looked at the thin skin connecting the majority Zim’s fingers.</p><p>“Eugh! Gross!” Zim moved his hand away and waved it around. “Make it go away! This water is doing weird stuff to me!” </p><p>“This is a good thing Zim! These will help you swim.” Dib stopped the Irken from shaking his small webbed hand further. “Please let me teach you how to swim! I know you’ll be a natural once you get the hang of it!” Since clearly Irken’s were probably semi aquatic creatures in some point of their lives, and maybe weren’t so allergic to water. Or at least Dib guessed.<br/>
“I promise I won’t drop you like before. And we can go on the shallow end!” Dib was already walking towards the shallow side of the blue pool. </p><p>“This is your last chance..” Zim mumbled, and let the human carry him over till he could stand on his own.</p><p>——————————-</p><p>The couple only had about twenty minutes till they would have to leave, and Zim had been spending all his time holding on to Dib as he did most of the swimming. The Irken liked to call the human his personal water slave. And Dib being too nice to threaten him with drowning just accepted his fate. Although he did try to teach Zim how to swim. The alien would only agree to swim from the shallow end to the edge of the pool. But at least he could somewhat swim! </p><p>It didn’t seem like he liked swimming on his own, or submerging his head in general. He kept saying when he opened his eyes after lifting his head out of the water they hurt. His antenna were also not meant to be underwater from what Dib could tell. He assumed that maybe they were supposed to stick up out of the water like a little tracking it navigation thing.</p><p>“I’m tired..” Zim sighed, now moving to stand where Dib was. The human was knelt down on the shallow end, not as tired as Zim was but just wanting to be at eye level with him. </p><p>“You probably used a bunch of muscles you’ve never used before.. it’s normal to feel tired.” He smiled as his little alien hugged him, resting his chin in his shoulder. Dib gently lifted him up, still remaining where he was in the pool. </p><p>His hands couldn’t stop feeling the smooth ass of his lover. His fingers kept gliding over the green flesh and up to the waist band of his lower swimsuit wear. Often times he could get the tips of his fingers to lightly move down the crevice- it could easily pass as accidental rather than intentional.<br/>
He kept wondering what it would be like to fuck him in the ass. It would probably be better they did regular intercourse first.. but he couldn’t stop imagining Zim’s ass bouncing below him against his body. His dick disappearing and appearing between the two cheeks as slapping noises would most likely fill the room.. He wanted to slap the alien ass so hard till there would be marks on Zim’s body- was that bad? </p><p>“..Dib?” </p><p>Zim blushed, feeling something poking him between his legs. </p><p>“Hm?” The human quickly snapped out of it- this was his third time this has happened in the pool. Zim would brush up against him wrong or struggle at swimming- accidentally touching his crotch area with another body part. Dib would also so often had to hold the alien’s hips, ass, and just everybody part in general. It had been difficult for him, especially when Zim was dressed the way he was. </p><p>“..How long has this been here?” Zim moved a little lower in the water, rolling his hips and rubbing the human’s erection between their bodies. </p><p>“Ngnn- fuck. Sorry..” He turned red. “I swear it was only there for like.. thirty minutes. And it wasn’t this bad before-“ He had just come to realisation that this is the closest his dick had ever been to the alien’s sex. The fabric of their swim wear was pretty thin, and the outline of Zim’s slit was obvious with that bikini so tight around him. </p><p>“You could have told me!” Zim felt bad, because they had been underwater it hadn’t been easy to notice. Especially since the male swimsuit was less tight and covered more from the hips down. </p><p>“Why? W-“ Dib couldn’t finish. Zim kissed him deeply, his arms tighter around the human’s neck as he parted his lips. Dib was quick to plunge his tongue in the tight heat of the alien’s sweet mouth. Zim let out an adorable chirp as the human did so.<br/>
“Mhmn..” Zim moaned, his legs wrapping around Dib as he started to grind on his erection. Dib could feel the folds of the alien’s slit rubbing up and down on his hard on. The human deepened the kiss, becoming more possessive and wanting to take control. His hands slid along further down the Irken’s back until his hands cupped his ass. Dib squeezed, moving Zim closer and rubbing against him more harder. </p><p>Dib was dry humping the Irken at this point- except they weren’t actually dry. He kept his hands firmly on those smooth ass cheeks, which fit perfectly in his hands due to Zim being small. But the alien still felt plump, and too good for Dib’s liking.<br/>
He tilted his head, intertwining their tongues and slowly hooking one of his fingers on the waistband of the thin fabric covering Zim’s lower half. </p><p>The human knew this wasn’t a good idea. Their first time shouldn’t be in a pool, it might be painful for Zim. Plus he had no condoms, and was too paranoid about precum getting the alien pregnant since it was possible. </p><p>“..Dib..” Zim pulled away, panting. It wasn’t until then that Dib noticed the alien was shaking. Was he trembling from fear..? </p><p>Zim blushed, looking over at the small jacuzzi not far from the pool. “..Can we sit in there? I’m getting cold..” Since half of his body was above water. Dib didn’t realise he too was rather could.</p><p>“Oh yeah- sure.” The human was sad to see Zim leave his arms. The little green alien got out of the pool and walked over to the jacuzzi, a blush on his face. </p><p>Dib walked over as well, and got in with ease. He wasn’t too sensitive about sudden temperature changes. Zim on the other hand, took a bit more time to get in. </p><p>The Irken purred loudly as he submerged himself up to his chin in the hot bubbling water. He looked like he was in pure bliss as he stood in the middle, since this jacuzzi was shallow. It also had a surface to sit under the water around the circular rim. </p><p>“Ohh this feels so good..” Zim purred, his antenna low and enjoying the steam. </p><p>Dib sat against the side, his arms resting along the edge and leaning back and closing his eyes. “Yeah..” It felt good, but his mind was full of other thoughts right now- </p><p>Then suddenly Zim was on his lap, straddling him. Similar to the night before, but this time Zim had a playful smirk on his face.<br/>
When Dib opened his eyes, he saw the mischievous looking alien and something floating on the water behind him. </p><p>“Wait..” The human blushed deeply, realising that the two floating things were Zim’s bikini. “Holy fuck you’re naked-“ Dib’s first move was to pull Zim closer as if shielding him from nonexistent eyes of others. </p><p>“Yes.. isn’t that what has to happen during mating..?” Zim placed his hands lightly on the human’s chest, then very slowly slid his hands up along the pale skin till his arms were folded around Dib’s neck again.<br/>
“Now it’s your turn to strip, stinky.” The alien moved in for a kiss, but at the last minute decided to do something else. He remembered how good it had felt when Dib had kissed him on the neck, and bit and licked him. There was no way Zim was going to bite Dib though since his teeth would draw blood. So the Irken moved his lips to the human’s jaw line, planting butterfly kisses till he got to a good spot on the side of the human’s neck. </p><p>“..ah.. Zim..” Dib moaned, tilting his head to the opposite size and exposing more of his neck. The alien was encouraged, and licked the salty skin. It made the human shiver but also let out pleasured sighs. </p><p>While Zim was busy kissing his neck, the human easily slipped down his own swim shorts. Enough so that his dick was freed. </p><p>The alien felt it instantly, and started grinding his pussy on to the hard boner. Dib couldn’t tell if Zim was wet- usually the alien produced more slick the more he was turned on, but he couldn’t tell underwater. That scared him, not knowing if Zim was enjoying it made him worried. </p><p>But feeling his dick rub in between those folds- he couldn’t help but thrust up. Not inside, just right up against the Zim’s clit. </p><p>“Dib!” The alien melted. This felt so much better than with all that clothing between them. </p><p>“Fuck, say that again..” The humans hands slid down Zim’s sides, stopping at his thighs. He rubbed his dick against the spot he had found under all the bubbles. He couldn’t even see what was going on- </p><p>“Dibb!” Zim moaned, his legs instinctively spreading apart. </p><p>The human felt so close already, hearing Zim call out his name in that tone... He began to dry hump him again, rubbing his dick against his clit at a fast pace. </p><p>“Oh- OHH- Dib!” Zim’s head lolled back, his mouth open and tongue hanging limp from the side. His thin eyes looked like there were tears forming in them, and his face was completely flushed. Dib wanted to save this moment- he never knew Zim could make a ahegao face better than any of those anime characters on pop up ads. This was so much sexier, and adorable. </p><p>Dib kept up his pace, watching Zim crumble until- </p><p>The timer went off on Dib’s phone. Both of them froze. They could hear it ringing from the other side of the room due to how echoey this place was. </p><p>“Oh irk-I need to get changed!” Scared, Zim picked up his swimwear and ran out of the jacuzzi. Hurrying his way to the changing room. Zim had always been terrified in being exposed in such a dangerous place. He felt like a sheep in wolf’s clothing.. where if any of the wolves found out he was a sheep, they would all pounce on him. Zim was right in the den, and there would be no escape if he was caught here. The fear of it all completely turned him off, and all he thought about was getting changed and getting his disguise back on. </p><p>“Oh come on!” Dib said as he slammed his fists into the water once he was sure Zim couldn’t see or hear him. “This Irken I swear-“ The human pulled his pants up with a struggle. He was close- so close to creaming his pants. Everything was so sensitive, and he walked very awkwardly to the male changing rooms. Zim had gone in the singular gender neutral one. </p><p>Once there, he hurried to the bathroom and dropped his pants. He grabbed his dick and started pumping his hand ferociously, imagining him fucking Zim in that jacuzzi.<br/>
In his imagination, he would have bent Zim over the edge. He would be fucking in to that wet slimy, swollen slit of his like an animal. Pounding and pounding as slapping noises echoed throughout the room. Zim would be screaming of pleasure, crying out his name and coming all over the place. He would be shaking so much from how pleasured he was, getting really tight around his dick. </p><p>“Zim..” Dib bit his lip, grunting as he came.  He tried aiming for the toilet, but thinking about Zim was too distracting in a good way. He released loads of white cum, looking away with shame as he finished. </p><p>What if Zim had been waiting for him? </p><p>Now he felt bad. But there was no way he could have lasted any longer anyway. He barely made the walk to the bathroom.</p><p>Feeling a little guilt, Dib cleaned up and pulled his water drenched swim-pants back up. He proceeded to go to his locker and get dressed, feeling satisfied.. yet unsatisfied. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>The drive back home was so awkward. Zim had been dead silent. They hadn’t said a word to each other since walking out the changing rooms, and Dib began to wonder if he somehow offended Zim perhaps? </p><p>“..Zim..  Is everything ok?” He asked, unable to look at the alien.</p><p>“Eh.. I feel bad.” He sighed. “I know you most likely ‘took care of yourself’ in the changing rooms.. I shouldn’t have left like that.” Zim acknowledged his fuck up, frowning.</p><p>“Hey, its totally fine! It happens.. and the pool probably wouldn’t have been the best place anyway. Don’t want any pool water getting in you or-“ He blushed. “I didn’t have condoms anyway..”</p><p>Zim was blushing, looking out the window. “I guess.. So you are not upset?” He watched Dib closely through the reflection.</p><p>“No, I’m not, don’t worry Zim. I’d very much like our first time to be in a bed!” There was also the factor of it possibly being painful if they had done it in the pool due to the lack of lubrication. </p><p>“Me too.” Zim smiled, feeling much better. He finally looked over at Dib- really taking the time to appreciate how handsome he was.</p><p>The rest of the ride was pretty chill, and eventually the two got to Dib’s house to have some snacks and watch a movie. It was one of those movies were Dib or Zim didn’t care too much about if they missed a scene, so often times the two would ramble about one specific thing for a good chunk of the movie. Other times Dib scrolled through social media and Zim watched from his lap despite having his own phone.</p><p>“Holy shit-“ Dib mumbled as he looked at the calendar on his phone. “We are graduating this week?! Well, technically its next week but you know what I mean.” He shrugged, going through the events on his phone. “Wow.. time flies by.. I’m glad I checked the calendar. I can never keep track of time.” </p><p>Zim chuckled, purring as he nuzzled in to the human. “Stupid human~”</p><p>He blushed, pulling Zim closer on his lap whilst looking on his phone. “Do you want to go to the graduation party? Its tomorrow night, and I’m pretty sure our whole class is going.” </p><p>The Irken frowned, looking up at Dib. “I have my heat tomorrow night..”</p><p>“But that doesn’t start till 10pm! The party starts at 6, so we can be there till 9 and then head back to your place. And if you’re really worried- we can just be there for an hour.” </p><p>“..Why do you want to go to this party? And why is it before graduation? Shouldn’t it be after..?” Zim tilted his head like a confused puppy.</p><p>“I want to go because its going to be our last Hi Skool party. And also- would you really want to go right back to Hi Skool after you graduate?” Dib chuckled, putting his phone away.</p><p>Zim sighed. “I guess not..” He groaned, getting off of Dib’s lap and laying on the couch. They had decided to watch a movie on the big T.V in the living room this time.</p><p>“Zim, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be fun, since its not like we have any plans for tomorrow other than..” That red blushed returned again, and the human couldn’t help but gaze upon the alien’s body. He was already too excited for tomorrow.</p><p>“..Zim will go to this party if Dib wishes to go. I don’t mind.” The alien casually reached over to the coffee table to get a lollipop. He took the wrapper off and stuck it in his mouth, his eyes focused on the T.V.</p><p>“So I was wondering.. do you want to do it on the couch tomorrow? Or.. uh.. do you even have a bed?” His blushed darkened as he waited for a reply.</p><p>“..I have a resting surface, which I guess is a bed. Its in the lab.. but I haven’t used it since Gir-“ He frowned. “…I don’t know. Usually Gir would sit or lay down next to me when I go on there to sulk. He always loved that surface..” </p><p>“You’re gunna fix him.” Dib set a hand on Zim’s leg in a comforting way. “Don’t worry Zim. He’ll be back soon.” Dib’s encouraging words made the alien smile. Zim sat up, talking the lollipop out of his mouth and then scooting closer to the human. He gave him a soft and quick kiss, one that said ‘thank you’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featured NSFW fanart of the pool scene by Yum666 on Twitter: https://twitter.com/yum6662/status/1291230558740254725?s=21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. First Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Smut/Drunk sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim hastily gulped down the glowing green serum, leaning against the control panels of his lab as he did so. The alien made sure to drink every last drop, and had to hope that it would work. He would very much like to remember his sexual encounters with Dib, and maybe if the serum worked and he stays fully conscious... This could be the night. The night where he gives himself to the human. </p><p>Their first time. </p><p>Just the possibility made him excited, but right now he had other things to do. Last time he had worn a dress to prom, so this time he decided that he would wear a suit to the party to get an experience of both clothings. Zim very much preferred the dresses since there was more of a selection, and it was definitely more comfortable for him.<br/>
The suit was a little stiff, and quite boring. So Zim added his own little touches and made the whole thing pink and white instead of black and white. The blouse and pants were pink as well as his bow tie, and the shirt underneath was white. He personally liked his version much better- but he still preferred the dress. </p><p>He made his way out of the labs, checking to make sure his wig was properly on before walking across the kitchen and living room. He headed to one of the large windows, looking out excitedly and waiting for that familiar car to pull up. He had no idea why, but he always found it hot to see Dib driving. Maybe it gave the human a sense of higher abilities? Or perhaps the fact that his life was in his hands? Zim didn’t know, but he loved watching the human drive. </p><p>He waited patiently, thinking about all the possibilities of today. The computer had said the serum will start to take effect in exactly four hours if it were to work, since that’s how long it took to go all the way around his body. A little quicker than humans, but he was Irken after all. And did have a smaller body. </p><p>Soon enough, Dib’s car pulled up in front of Zim’s house. The Irken happily went to the door, walking through and closing it behind him. He strode down the path and left his property, hopping in the passenger seat of the human’s car.<br/>
“You're always on time, and it’s creepy.” Zim teased, closing the door and putting his seatbelt on. Even though it probably wouldn’t do much for him without a car seat. But there was no way Zim was going to sit on a surface made for human babies. </p><p>“What can I say? I’m familiar with the area. Been here all my life, and have been going to your house for.. like.. nine years?” He chuckled, leaning over the stick shift and giving Zim a kiss. The alien was happy, and leaned in to it, loving each time his boyfriend even touches him or looks at him. Things were looking very good for the two of them. </p><p>They were graduating soon. Zim had a job, Dib’s ready for college, Gir was getting close to being fixed and their relationship was healthy. </p><p>“When we get there, do you think it will be like prom? Or should I be expecting something else?” Zim asked as the human started driving.</p><p>“I have no clue, but I just know that everyone in our class is going to dress fancy because they just HAVE to be that extra..” He sighed. “I get that they are adults and all, but not every party has to be like.. I dunno.. like we are at a club or something.” </p><p>“..a club?” Zim had no idea what his human was going on about. </p><p>“It’s.. you don’t wanna go there. Just a gathering of horny people.” Dib shivered a little, remembering that one time he accidentally went to a club and somehow managed to get in despite being under 18. </p><p>Zim just shrugged it off, deciding not to care about it for now. He was too excited for tonight- he didn’t even know if he could stay at the party long and keep his hands to himself when Dib was looking all nice and dressed up like this- </p><p>The drive hadn’t been that long, Dib just felt safer driving places at night. So they could have walked- but Zim didn’t feel like walking away way. The human parked his car in the Skool’s parking lot, getting out. The alien did the same, stretching before hurrying his way beside Dib and linking arms with him. The two could already hear the loud music blasting from in the gym, and see the signs, banners and balloons congratulating this years graduates. This was a one time only thing, and Dib was lucky to be able to enjoy it with Zim as his boyfriend. </p><p>It would have been horrible if Zim had still been his enemy. He would have spent the week chasing him around and being angry. Even this party, he would have used up all his time to stop Zim from whatever he may have been up to. He wouldn’t have been able to see the best of Zim and enjoy life, and have a good graduation party experience. </p><p>“I’m really hungry.” Was the first thing Zim said as they stepped into the gym. The alien dragged Dib through the crowd to the table with various foods and drinks. There were definitely non-graduates at this party, but they could easily be the friends and dates of the graduates.<br/>
Zim unlinked arms and grabbed a plate, his eyes sparkling at all the sweet snacks and beverages.<br/>
“Is there any water here, or is everything just juice and soda?” Dib looked around the table, already getting hot in the suit. He’d rather not be hot and sweaty for the duration of the party and after the party- he very much wanted to be sexually appealing to his partner today. Even though he was sure Zim didn’t care, since heats clearly clouded his mind. But still, he didn’t want to be sweaty just in case tonight was going to be their first time. And he knew he would get sweaty anyway depending on how intense it was going to get.</p><p>So he filled up a plastic cup with whatever iced juice he could find and chugged it down. He hated being sweaty- </p><p>“Dib, are you going to eat anything?” Zim said with a mouthful of chocolate cupcake. Looking up at him like a kid. </p><p>The human chuckled, grabbing a napkin and wiping the corners of Zim’s mouth as he swallowed. “Probably a little later.” He tossed the chocolate stained napkin in the trash along with the empty plastic cup. </p><p>“Don’t you want to dance? This time you know- actually on the dance floor instead of outside?” Dib held out his hand, blushing. “And you don’t have heels on, so it should be-“</p><p>“Blah blah blah-! I get it!! I’ll dance with you stinky.” Zim teased him, laughing as he grabbed his hand and tossed the plate of crumbs away. He felt oddly energised, and ready to party with his fellow classmates and boyfriend. </p><p>———————————-</p><p>It was about 8:30pm when Zim noticed something just wasn’t right. Not with himself, but with Dib. Everything had been fine up until this point- he could tell his human’s movements were getting more sluggish, and he looked like he was not gaining his balance too well. Dib looked flushed like it was midday in summer, but also looked almost sickly. Zim could sense it, the antenna under his own wig were twitching, trying to figure out what weird pheromone Dib was releasing. </p><p>“..Zim I don’t feel too good.” The human finally said as they moved out of the crowd, and then leaned back against the wall. His eyes looked hazed, maybe even a bit red. It was hard to tell under the changing lights.</p><p>“..I figured..” Zim worried, going on his tippy toes and putting the back of his hand on Dib’s head. He frowned- “You’re a little.. warmer than a human should be.” The alien quickly went to work on taking off his boyfriend’s blouse. Once it was off, he unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt and loosened his tie. </p><p>“..Yeah.. can you get me something cold to drink?” Dib asked as Zim handed him the blouse to hold. </p><p>“Stay here.” The Irken commanded, and was off. He went back to the snack table, then headed to the area with all the drinks. Everything was coloured, but not all of them were iced. He didn’t know which one to pick, and there wasn’t any water. His human needed to be hydrated, and clearly these drinks were not helping him. Dib had had so many drinks over the last hours to try and cool himself down, and it only seemed to be making it worse. So Zim walked up to one of the students, hoping they would have an answer to why there wasn’t any water anywhere. </p><p>“Why is there no water?” He asked so innocently, and the smirk on the other male’s face scared him. </p><p>“You have to bring your own. It was in the email.” The student sighed. “We don’t know how much everyone is going to drink, so it was the best call to make. But if you’re desperate, you can drink from the nasty ass water fountains around the skool. Wouldn’t recommend it though.” The guy cringed, as if he had had a taste of the gross water he was talking about. </p><p>“..What do you mean how much everyone is going to drink?” Zim narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“What? Are you serious? Dude, most of the drinks here.. are you know.. have alcohol in em. We are all adults, right?” He chuckled. “Your boyfriend seemed to be enjoying the Pina Colada..“ He said as he lifted up something from beneath the beverages table, which seemed to be another tank of that drink. He filled it up, adding some ice in it. </p><p>Zim growled and tackled the guy to the floor, spilling everything and knocking over most of the things on the table by accident. He stood over the guy and grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing his face up to his own. “You intoxicated MY boyfriend?! Why didn’t you LABEL these?! Stupid-“ </p><p>“Zim?” </p><p>“What?!” Zim turned around, clearly upset. His hand loosened and he let go of the shirt when he saw who it was. The guy beneath him scurried away. As tempted he was to start a fight with Zim, he did not want to start a fight with Keef. </p><p>“..I think Dib needs your help.” The ginger said nervously, and those simple words were enough to get Zim running on his feet. He pushed past the crowd of dancing humans, and Keef followed him from behind. Dib was no longer standing, but sitting against the wall looking very tired. </p><p>“OUT OF THE WAY!” Zim yelled and hurried to his human’s side, who looked worse than before. He clearly did not have a high alcohol tolerance, and even if he did- he had been drinking cups of that toxic drink throughout the party. </p><p>“Dib? Oh irk.. we should go home..” Zim tried to help the human stand, but he was too big- too heavy and too tall for Zim to even budge. </p><p>“..I think I’m.. drunk..?” Dib hiccuped, loosely holding the blouse. </p><p>“No shit!” Zim wasn’t the type to curse, but right now he was panicking and angry. The words slipped past his lips and he didn’t regret it. He was still practicing human slang, but none of that mattered in this moment. </p><p>Then the ginger reappeared. “Let me help.” Keef didn’t even ask for permission before hoisting Dib up and putting an arm around his shoulders. “Come on man..” He mumbled to Dib, trying to get him on his feet. Which worked to an extent, he was still off balance though. </p><p>“Did you walk here? Or..?” Keef asked, looking at the bewildered Zim. The alien couldn’t understand why he was helping them. Shouldn’t Keef be mad at him and a Dib? After what Zim had said to him, and after Dib started dating him? This didn’t make sense. </p><p>“We drove here.” Zim frowned. “Dib, drove here.” He corrected, knowing very well that the human was in no condition to drive, or even walk. </p><p>“..I drove here too. I can take both of you home if you want..?” The human blushed uneasily, feeling shy. </p><p>Zim wanted to ask why, but he didn’t want to waste any time. “Yes of course!” The Irken stated, and somewhat helped the ginger take his boyfriend to the very expensive looking car parked in the skool parking lot. He almost forgot Keef was rich.<br/>
Zim had to admit, it was rather impressive.. He found his own gaze lingering on the vehicle longer than it should have- it reminded him a lot of his own Voot. Modern, and nicely constructed. Zim wondered how much this thing costed in the human world. Even the interior was luxurious! Zim sat in the back with Dib, rolling down the window and making him rest his chin against the door. </p><p>“Just make sure he throws up outside of the car.. the maid won’t be here till tomorrow, and I really don’t want to clean up puke.. or leave it in the car-“ Keef cringed before driving off. He checked in the mirror to make sure the two were ok, driving at the appropriate speed and not wanting to encourage Dib’s nausea. </p><p>“..don’t..” The raven haired male mumbled, then suddenly kicked the back of Keef’s chair. “Don’t you-daretouchzimmm..” The human growled, clearly and very obviously drunk. </p><p>“Dib! Stop it!” Zim pushed Dib, who moved his leg away from the back of the driver’s seat. </p><p>“..It’s fine. We are almost there anyway.” Keef gulped, feeling nervous. Knowing that Dib didn’t like him, and Zim didn’t like him.. he didn’t know why he was even trying anymore. But he wanted to be good. He wanted to make up for what he did to Zim at prom, and this was one of the very few ways he could think of before graduating. </p><p>The sound of Keef’s voice seemed to aggravate Dib more. “..you don’t get to fuck Zim tonightttt- I do, and you dmmph-!!” Zim slapped a hand over the human’s mouth, blushing deeply. </p><p>“Shut up stupid!” Zim snapped. “Keef is helping us! Do you want to pass out in the middle of the street?!” </p><p>“I want to fuck you.” The human was dead honest, and tackled Zim. The Irken yelped in surprise, a small chirp escaping his throat along with that yelp. </p><p>“Please don’t- not in the car!” Keef came to a stop in front of the Membrane house hold. “We are here anyway-“ He hastily parked it, getting out and opening the back door. He helped Zim get the drunk human out the car and in the house. They set him down on the couch in the living room, and both sighed of relief. A job well done for the both of them.</p><p>Zim turned to Keef, an embarrassed blush on his face. “..Thank you.” </p><p>However, Keef’s blush was not from embarrassment. He nervously scratched the back of his head, looking away a little. “..it’s.. no big deal. It’s the least I could do..” He looked towards the open door. “..I should get going-“ He turned to leave, but Zim had grabbed a pinch of his dress shirt. </p><p>“Wait. Um..” He frowned, finally meeting the other’s eyes. “I guess.. I am.. kind of- sorry? I was upset and.. there was a lot going on at the time. Emotionally.” Zim anxiously fumbled his own hands. “..and if you want- we can try being.. friends? I don’t have a lot of those right now other than Dib. But that doesn’t count because he’s my boyfriend.” Zim waved his hand, then opened his Pak. He somehow managed to reach in and grab his phone, typing away and going to his notes. “..I can.. give you my number if you do wish to be friends.” He said in such a quiet, shy voice. The Irken had yet to memorize his own phone number, so had typed it down in his notes app. </p><p>“That.. that would be great!” Keef lit up happily, getting his own phone from his pocket. “What’s your number?” He had never typed so fast- he went to his contacts and added Zim in less then a second. He sent him an experimental text just in case, and Zim did in fact get the text. </p><p>“..I’ll see you at Skool tomorrow then..?” Keef asked, smiling softly at the Irken. He may have lost his chance to be his boyfriend, but he would be very happy to be able to be his friend. He would somehow have to set aside romantic feelings and focus on the friendship instead. Which he figured he could do- he was just grateful that Zim was letting him back in his life again. </p><p>“Yes, most likely.. but I may be late. Not sure.” Zim tapped his chin. </p><p>Dib’s vision was only a little blurry- Keef and Zim were standing too far for him to be able to properly hear their conversation. Maybe if he wasn’t drunk he could have heard it, but as of this moment it sounded all fuzzy. He could clearly see Zim and Keef- he wanted to punch that ginger and grab Zim. Then take him to bed before any other male would have the opportunity to be his first. Dib needed to be his first. Nobody else was allowed to touch him- </p><p>“Ok Dib.” Zim said as he closed the front door as Keef left, taking off his own pink blouse and hanging it on the coat rack. “You need a lot of water.” The Irken said more to himself than Dib as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup. He couldn’t trust Dib with a glass one right now.<br/>
He filled it up with water and brought it to the living room. Sitting next to the human and holding out the cup. “Drink this. Apparently water can help al-“ he winced, feeling a sudden sharp pain in his spooch. The feeling made him go pale, since he had nearly forgotten about his heat! Zim panicked, and checked the time on the clock on the wall. He still had an hour till ten, but.. Dib was clearly in no condition to be engaging in any sexual activities. Zim didn’t exactly understand what ‘drunk’ meant, but he guessed it was like drinking poison. The human would get very sick, and weak. Dib needed water and rest, but Zim didn’t know if he could rest if he was around. But at the same time he didn’t know if he could leave this human here alone in the house. </p><p>Thankfully Dib drank the whole cup while Zim spent his time texting Membrane, since he was the only other person he could think of to ask for help. Keef had done his part, and Membrane was the smartest human in the world. Well- second. Dib was the first to Zim. </p><p>‘Dib is drunk, what should I do?’ Zim said in his text, wondering if it would be more quick to call the Professor like Dib had done in the past. </p><p>“..Zim, you know.. it would be really nice if you could ride-“ Dib was cut off. </p><p>“Shush! I’m calling your parent!” Zim waited for the Professor to pick up, but he never did. It’s not like Membrane could come home anyway.. So Zim had no choice but to stay here unless he would be willing to risk Dib’s safety. And it wasn’t like he could ask Keef to babysit Dib for the night. They would probably get into a fight. </p><p>Zim put his phone, wig and contacts back in his Pak before hopping off of the soft couch. He stood up, rolling his sleeves to his elbows before grabbing the human’s arm. “Stand up, you need to get ready for be-“ The Irken had never leapt away so fast in his life. Dib hunched over the couch and gaged. The alien hopped on to the coffee table and could only watch as Dib threw up the contents of his stomach in a split second.<br/>
Zim felt like he was going to pass out from how gross the view and the smell was. He was tempted to just back away- leave the whole house even! His oncoming heat was making him more sensitive to things that usual, so it was very difficult to tolerate. </p><p>“..f..fuck..” Dib mumbled, coughing and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. It made Zim cringe. </p><p>“...urgh.. just great!” The Irken hissed, stepping around the vomit on the floor. </p><p>He had a lot of work to do. </p><p>———————————-</p><p> </p><p>Zim was miraculously able to get the human to the bathroom, where he filled up the bath tub and stripped the human of his clothes. Zim made sure to wear the cleaning gloves he found in the kitchen before shoving the human in the bath. He had to ignore the human’s lower regions the best he could by adding a ton of bubbles in the bath. His heat was getting closer, and he could feel his thought process and body changing. He just wanted to bend over and let Dib do what he wanted- but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. </p><p>So now the human sat in the bath tub, leaning back as Zim cleaned his face, hair, and torso the best he could. He scrubbed hard with the wash cloth and his gloves, getting rid of any trace of vomit and sweat. He had already tossed his clothing in the wash, all he had to do was clean his boyfriend and get him to bed. Then maybe he could attempt to clean the vomit- he was just worried that he might vomit himself. Zim couldn’t even step in the living room with out the smell hitting him like a wave and making his stomach turn. </p><p>“Hey why don’t you get naked too~?” The human smirked, trying to flirt. But it just made Zim roll his eyes and scrub harder. </p><p>“Why don’t you stop being stupid?” Zim said as he grabbed the shower and began to rinse the soap off of the human’s body. He had to bite his own lip as he watched- watching the soap fade away by the water gave Zim a better view of the Dib’s body. Of course he was hot, and of course the water was not helping with making him look not-hot. He found himself chirping, but tried to ignore it. </p><p>The tables have turned. </p><p>Zim was frustrated, but also felt a sense of respect for Dib now that he kind of knew what he had gone through when helping Zim during his heat. The urge to bend over naked was just getting stronger. His own body kept twitching, and flinching- reacting to every move Dib made. The alien guessed that an Irken’s way of reproducing had been more.. feral. Doing it bent over just felt so right to Zim. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice that Dib was fighting the shower. </p><p>“Get that fucking thing away- I’m clean! Jeez..” The human complained, making Zim sigh. He did I fact turn the shower off and hung it back up. He then grabbed the softest looking towel, and motioned for Dib to step out of the bath tub.<br/>
The throwing up seemed to have helped him a little, and now his boyfriend could actually take a few steps without falling. So as soon as Dib was out of the tub, Zim wrapped the towel around his hips uneasily, and made sure it was secure before getting on the stool by the sink and grabbing the tooth brush. </p><p>Brushing his teeth took forever. </p><p>Thankfully it was done eventually. Dib just would not keep his head still, so Zim had had to grab his chin and force the tooth brush in his mouth to get rid of the vomit stench. He probably brushed his teeth a couple times using way too much tooth paste than he should have. He also made Dib rinse his mouth multiple times using both water and mouth wash. And of course, he couldn’t forget flossing. Dib had this water-floss thing that was a little difficult to use. But all that mattered now was that it was done. </p><p>Zim held his boyfriend’s larger hand and guided him back to his own bedroom. Feeling the area between his legs getting wet the more he walked. </p><p>What time was it? </p><p>The alien shook his head. Once Dib was asleep, he should go home. He couldn’t trust himself to stay away from Dib during his heat, and didn’t know if this serum would work. The best he could do now was lock himself in his own base. Again. </p><p>“Sit here. I’ll get you your.. umm.. night uniform.” Zim said as he pushed Dib on to the bed till he sat. While the human looked around for his glasses that Zim left in the living room- Zim went through all of the human’s clothes to find these pyjamas. The only issue was Zim couldn’t tell which shirts were pyjamas, and which were not.<br/>
During the day, Dib would wear skinny jeans so the bottom half was easy to distinguish. Shirts on the other hand- Dib had so many. He had blue shirts, yellow shirts, dark blue shirts.. the yellow shirt was defiantly too small. When was the last time Dib had even changed his wardrobe? Or bought any new clothes? Zim did however recall the human’s favourite planet pyjamas, but he may or may have not seen it in the dryer. And to get to the dryer he would have to walk through that disgusting living room.. But alas, it was the only clothing that Zim knew for sure that was pyjamas. And it was Dib’s favourite... </p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid!” The Irken warned. </p><p>“Or what? I won’t get alien pussy?” Dib smirked, attempting to flirt again but just making the alien cringe. </p><p>But no, Zim was not cringing. He was holding himself back- and it was painful. Dib had been nothing but stupid and horny this whole entire time, but not horny enough to have a boner. Which Zim was grateful for. </p><p>He hurried down the stairs whilst grabbing the cleaning gloves on the way, gathering all the cleaning supplies and a gas mask from the lab before getting to work. This wasn’t half as bad as the time Gir had brought home a cow. And then of course Zim had to chase it out, and then spend his whole day cleaning cow poop in the base.. </p><p>Now he wanted to vomit. </p><p>“So filthy..” Zim grumbled, and complained to himself as he cleaned up the vomit in the living room. He scrubbed, wiped, vacuum cleaned, sprayed- everything. He even put the fan on and put incense around the room to get rid of the smell. He hoped the incense in the bathroom had not belonged to Gaz.. </p><p>Once everything was clean, Zim took off the whole radioactive suit he had also put on along with the gas mask. He put it back in the lab, and then went to the dryer and grabbed the pyjamas that were indeed the Dib’s favourite ones. They smelled so nice, and Zim couldn’t help but stuff his face in it and enjoy something that didn’t smell absolutely horrid.</p><p>He went back up stairs, and found Dib laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He looked dumbfounded and still hazed.<br/>
“..I brought you your night clothes.” Zim closed the door behind him, picking up the fresh pair of boxers he had set aside earlier for Dib to wear and placing them on the bed along with the pyjamas. “I also cleaned the living room area..an..and- oh irk..” Zim felt dizzy, and knew he had to leave. Surly Dib could get dressed himself and fall asleep, right? The human already looked like he was going to sleep anyway. He could sleep naked for all Zim cared. </p><p>From afar, Zim could hear the sound of the clock striking ten. It made a loud sound ten times, warning the alien to make a move. “I need to go.” Zim turned to leave, but lost his own balance. </p><p>He needed to stand back up, and walk out of this house. </p><p>..But did he want to? What if his scent attracted some weird guy in the streets? He wouldn’t be able to fight him off even if he did have a consciousness. He didn’t have his Pak legs anymore, and he didn’t have Gir around either. He couldn’t call Keef, or Membrane, or Gaz to help- he was too conflicted. </p><p>“You don’t need to go..” Dib mumbled, sitting up and walking towards Zim who was still sitting on the floor. The human’s towel slipped off of his waist, and he knelt down to pick up the alien from behind. Zim half heartedly struggled, but couldn’t take it anymore when he felt his boyfriend begin to kiss his neck passionately. The feeling of his lips against his skin triggered the rest of his heat- Zim felt hot all at once. His leggings getting more soaked as his antenna began to twitch and produce that familiar sweet scent. The burning feeling in his spooch and the need to be filled was strong. His body was betraying him again.</p><p>He wasn’t even completely aware of the things that were happening. One moment, Dib was pulling him back to the bed and undressing him gently. The next, Zim was being laid on his back on the bed completely naked. The Irken knew he should stop this- he needed to. Dib wasn’t himself, he was poisoned. Zim had to control himself, because he still was aware of many things. He guessed the serum must have worked to an extent. But he still had no control of his body and his instincts. </p><p>Zim looked up, his body feeling like it was on fire. He spread his legs apart, chirping as Dib looked over him and began to kiss him passionately. The human lips smothered on the skin of his neck, the familiar tongue licking and blunt teeth biting and leaving marks. </p><p>Dib moved his head up, looking deeply into those shimmery ruby eyes. He leaned lower, crashing his lips on to the Irken’s. He desperately claimed dominance, forcing his tongue past the green soft lips and moving his tongue around inside the hot and wet sickly sweet space. His tongue lapped up against Zim’s, licking in his mouth as the alien himself parted his lips further. The human tongue ventured deeper, thrusting in a suggestive manner as their tongues finally intertwined. Zim moaned into the kiss, not caring about the saliva dribbling down his chin from the corners of his mouth. Dib was no different, ignoring the saliva and instead tilting his head from side to side and intensifying the kiss. He was going at a faster pace, parting his lips from Zim’s for not even a second to the a sharp breath of air before going back to kissing his boyfriend like a beast. The kiss was messy, sloppy and very heated. Zim kept making these little cute moans and opening himself up to Dib. His tongue was so wet and slimy, his teeth were so sharp and clean. His mouth hot and satisfying to lick. Dib moved his tongue against the inside of the Irken’s cheek, wanting to try everything he could with this small space. </p><p>The saliva was getting out of control, as if Dib had rabies or something. He was drooling but didn’t stop kissing. He kept biting the alien’s lips to the point were Zim feared he was going to start drawing blood. It got close, but never happened. Dib continued to suck and kiss him deeply, and after a few more moments of eager kissing, they parted. Both heaving and sharing the same air as they caught their breath. Glossy half lidded eyes looking at each other before Dib smirked and gave Zim a long lick on his cheek. </p><p>The Irken was confused, but he also found it sexy in its own way. Dib trailed his lips from Zim’s jawline and back to his neck again. Relishing in the sight of those marks and getting back to work. He sucked on the skin, pressing his body down on Zim as his boner got harder. He began to grind right against the alien’s clit. </p><p>“Ohh Dib!” Zim panted, loving the feeling of that hot hard organ rubbing up against his exposed and also hot clit. He moaned loudly, chirps escaping his lips as Dib continued to grind on him harder with each hip roll. The human was well aware that he was teasing Zim, but that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Tease him so that when they finally had full on sex- Zim would pass out from pleasure and have the best sex experience ever.<br/>
He moved his lips from Zim’s neck to collarbone, leaving light nibbles and licks against the hot skin of his trembling lover. This sweet scent was filling his lungs and the need to fuck him was getting strong. Dib hastily put his mouth around one of the cute nipples on Zim’s chest, making the Irken squeak. </p><p>“Mhm.. Dib.. ah..” Zim put his three fingered hands behind the raven hair. Pushing his face into his chest, making Dib take in more. The human happily engulfed as much as he could, sucking hard and flicking the tip with his tongue before beginning to rub it in circular motions. He loved the taste of Zim no matter where his lips were against him, the Irken was always good. Always producing this sweetness no human could. Dib loved sucking and making out with the Irken’s nipples, since clearly Zim was enjoying it a lot. As he kept grinding, he felt his dick get wet. </p><p>He popped the right one out of his mouth and gave attention to the other. Zim encouraged him, for some reason- adoring the view of his boyfriend suckling on him like this. It just felt right to him, but also extremely pleasurable since his body was more sensitive than it should be. </p><p>His small green chest was covered with human saliva by the time Dib was done. The human sat up in between Zim’s spread apart legs- and quickly realised Zim’s alien pussy looked different from last time. It was curled open- and producing way more slick than it needed. The petals were plump and coloured pink from the blood rush, and the wet entrance was just waiting to be penetrated. Pink fluids kept pulsing out of the little slit like a machine, and the view made Dib’s member twitch with excitement. </p><p>But just to be on the safe side, Dib decided to stretch him a bit. He traced his finger around the swollen petals a few times, letting Zim know what he was about to do and letting him mentally prepare for it.<br/>
His finger just slipped in with such ease, and it felt like Zim’s insides were alive. He was hot, and tight- the wet textured walls were pulling his finger in deeper, and his slit instantly flooded with slick and covered his hand. </p><p>“Dib! Mhmm- please!” Zim chirped, his hands gripping the bed sheets as he felt a finger go up inside his pussy. That finger moved around, stretching him out and rubbing places that Zim’s own fingers could never reach. It felt so good inside of him, sending waves of pleasure. </p><p> “Yeah that’s it. Fuck.. moan for me space boy.” The human slipped in another finger, and began to scissor him a bit. It made the alien toss his head back and cry out, feeling those fingers prepare him for what was about to happen was so exciting. Zim was too turned on to care about anything, or to even think. Those harsh fingers pushing up and rubbing against his alien g spot made him want to melt. It definitely felt like his insides were melting, pouring out more of its lubricants. His antenna kept twitching and making the scent stronger and stronger- he wanted this so badly.</p><p>He lifted his head, looking down at the view. He saw Dib sliding his fingers out and bringing them to his red boner. The organ was huge- and Zim wondered if this scent was encouraging it to ‘extend’ more. He had no idea how human genitalia worked but, he had his theories. Right now, that hard veiny organ standing up proud between Dib’s legs were all he wanted. His body told him to get it inside, and he didn’t know if he could hold back any longer. </p><p>Dib lathered up his hot dick with the alien’s lubricants. Scooping more up from between those petals as it pulsed out of Zim. He rubbed it all over, then started to get in position. </p><p>The human used one hand and lined up with the alien pussy. His tip poking the swollen area. He didn’t push in just yet, and looked at Zim first.<br/>
The alien didn’t say anything, but he also wasn’t showing any sign of wanting for Dib to stop. The human was too drunk anyway, and so he focused his attention back to his dick in his hand, and began to push in. </p><p>“..oh..ooOHH-” Zim let out such a high pitched moan, his hands gripping the bed sheets tighter as his toes curled. His head was straining back, his body slightly tense and being overwhelmed with pleasure as Dib pushed in. Zim was chirping like crazy, feeling the hard organ go deeper in him and part his insides. It twitched and rubbed his sensitive walls, going to such deep places that no other being has gone in to. "Yes Dib.." </p><p>“Fuck- you’re so tight..” Dib drooled, panting as he pushed all the way in till the hilt. He was as deep as he could go, all of his dick buried inside of the Irken. Zim’s insides were beating, closing in and swallowing him so tight. He was too wet and too boiling hot inside, and it felt so good.<br/>
The human leaned over Zim, putting his arms beside his head and looking down at him. </p><p>“You’re mine..” Dib’s possessive side showed, and he dipped his head down and kissed Zim passionately once again. The Irken in response wrapped his arms around the human’s neck, and his shaking legs around his hips. Their bodies were pressed right up against each other, feeling the other’s heat radiating off of their skin.</p><p>“Mhmm..” Zim moaned into  the kiss, and rolled his hips up. A silent sign of telling the human to start moving. Zim needed to feel more- having Dib inside him already made him feel so complete. But Zim was a greedy Irken, and his heat was telling him to make Dib move already. And the human did just that.<br/>
Dib slowly pulled out a little, moaning at the feeling of Zim’s insides gripping him tight and squeezing his dick as it slid. Then he thrust back in, making Zim cry out again. The kiss had to be broken, but Dib didn’t mind. He’d do anything to hear the alien scream and moan. </p><p>“Ah! Ngnn!” Zim clinged on tighter, and Dib began to set a pace. He thrusted slow, really wanting to take his time to feel Zim. To feel how those walls hugged his dick and dragged him back inside. How they desperately pulled on him when he would slide out. He needed to remember the texture, the feeling, and the bliss of feeling Zim all around him as his lubricants pushed out of his tight slit. </p><p>“Zim.. fuck.. you feel- Ahh.. so good..” Dib felt tears in the corners of his eyes from all this pleasure. He couldn’t help but instinctively pick up the pace. He began thrusting in and out, the wet noises getting louder as his dick went deep and moved fast in that tight swollen pussy.</p><p>“Ohh Dib! Dib!” Zim cried out, his claws poking out from his finger tips and prickling the pale human skin on his boyfriend’s back. “Yes! Ah!” Zim chirped over and over again, his breathing becoming more sharp as the pace gradually got faster. </p><p>“Please! AHH-“ Zim‘a whole body twitched when Dib changed the pace suddenly. The human was pounding in to the Irken, slapping skin and making everything wet. </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck!” Dib grunted, fucking the Irken fast. He slammed his dick deep up in the Irken pussy, getting close. He was panting and sweating, moving his hips frantically as he looked to check on his boyfriend. </p><p>Zim’s body was bouncing up and down the bed, sweating as his claws dug in to the human’s back. His mouth hung open, tongue limply stuck out of his mouth as his eyes looked up as if they were going to roll back. Tears were streaming down Zim’s face and his cheeks were flushed deeply. This was the ultimate ahegao face Dib had ever seen- and it was Zim! He wanted to see more and make the alien scream.</p><p>“I’m gunna fuck you so hard.” Dib mumbled, shoving his dick deep. “Such a good Irken.. perfect for me.” He panted, looking down and loving how a bump formed on Zim’s stomach under the skin each time he slammed up deep enough. Wet slapping noises filled the room, the bed was squeaking and their breaths were loud. </p><p>“AHH DIB!” Zim finally screamed of pleasure when he felt Dib’s dick slam right up against a sweet spot deep inside of him. The human was so far inside, Zim wished he could have Dib there forever. </p><p>“Zim!!” Dib panted like a dog, going harder and being rather violent with his thrusts. He positioned himself so that he would hit that spot with each thrust inside, and it felt like heaven- Zim’s whole insides would squeeze Dib so tightly, rubbing slick all over and giving him the perfect amount of pressure and friction. </p><p>“Ah! Ah!” Zim moaned as Dib fucked him senseless, going fast and pounding into him like an animal. Zim’s lubricants were pouring all over the place, making the wet squelching sounds coming from his slit fill the room. The Irken was crying full on tears as his body trembled, breathing heavily as he felt the hard organ rub him inside over and over again. The hot tip pushing against that sweet spot was making Zim see stars. </p><p>“Zim!! Fuck- IM-“ Dib was trembling, he was so close. He knew Zim was close, since he could feel the glands and liquid moving around inside of the alien with each hard thrust in. </p><p>“PLEASE! DIB!! OHH-“ Zim rolled his hips up as he finally exploded with his orgasm. Hot fluid shooting out from between his legs as he screamed in pleasure. “DIBB!!” Zim cried, shaking and his body tensing. He was choking the and pulling the human dick, his walls were closing in tight. </p><p>“AHH-!” Dib slammed into Zim one last time, going so deep he made Zim’s whole lower half leave the bed. The Irken locked his legs around him tightly, wanting the human to stay buried. Dib began to come, Zim’s insides worked to milk out all the seed with hard pulsing motions and pulling it in deeper, closer to his breeding spooch. Sweat dripped down Dib’s face as he held still, legs shaking slightly as he came inside. Hot semen filling up the little alien till his stomach was slightly inflated. White come oozed out of the alien’s full pussy, but Dib still kept coming. </p><p>“Fuck.. ngnn-“ He filled his Irken up with his semen, starting frozen and waiting till every last drop was out. And once he was done filling Zim, the tension faded. He was so lost in the orgasm he didn’t realise Zim had already finished. </p><p>He slowly slid out of Zim, sitting and watching his own come ooze out of the abused hole. Plump petals bruised, and human seed pulsing out and making a puddle beneath Zim.<br/>
He licked his lips, loving the view of his come leaking out of Zim like a little river. His stomach was a little rounded, and just the thought of Zim walking around for the next five days with his womb full of his come made him feel proud in one way or another. He’s claimed the Irken, not giving a fuck about anything else. </p><p>Zim was limp on the bed, his eyes closed and breathing heavily. He felt full, but completely satisfied. All he wanted to do now was sleep, and cuddle with his now official mate. He let out a weak chirp, only meant to get the attention of his lover. </p><p>The human crawled over to lay next to Zim, pulling him close. </p><p>“..You’re mine Zim.” Dib mumbled, kissing his forehead. “..all..m..mine..” The human said as he drifted off to sleep. </p><p>Zim still felt hazed, but tired as well. A small part of him felt shame for what he allowed to happen.. but his mind was a little hazed as well. And it wasn’t like he could move his body properly either.. The heat still made him submit, made him limp and vulnerable. That was however, no excuse for what he did. But Zim thought maybe he could just say the serum didn’t work? That way, it wouldn’t be his fault? But he didn’t want to lie either.. </p><p>Too sleepy from the recent activities, Zim let himself fall asleep for now, and rest up for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim woke up around 10am. Exactly 12 hours since his heat started, and he was feeling pretty good. He could tell his heat was gone, and his spooch didn’t feel like it was burning. It more so felt like it was full- </p><p>Zim cuddled up against Dib, remembering what happened last night. He was finally his, Zim had a mate. And the best part of it was that he remembered every part of their first time. He guessed the serum somewhat helped him, and was glad it did. The night had been wonderful for him, but he knew there was a small part of him in the back of his mind that knew it was very wrong. </p><p>He could have stopped it. He could have declined Dib, he could have left if he was willing to risk his forever mate to be a stranger. But his needs had been clouding his judgments, screaming at him to make Dib come inside of him.. </p><p>Was he pregnant now? Zim wondered- and got excited. Of course he wanted to have a smeet as soon as he could, and maybe now he was with smeet. He felt bad that he was feeling happy about this ‘accident’. Had he done this on purpose so that he could get pregnant? The Irken was conflicted, but he couldn’t tell. But Dib had clearly stated that he didn’t want to have a smeet, and wanted their first time to be more memorable and romantic.. Had Zim taken that away from him? </p><p>Shaking his head, the alien decided to just enjoy the moment. He looked up at the human sleeping so peacefully. </p><p>But then Dib moved, groaning as his eyes opened. </p><p>“..Oh fuck..” He put a hand on his head, having woken up to a horrible headache. </p><p>“Are you ok?” Concerned, the alien asked. Looking at at him with his pink beady eyes. </p><p>Dib paled when he heard that voice. He turned to his side, seeing Zim laying there completely naked- and half covered with the blanket. But the bruises and marks on his neck had said enough.<br/>
“Zim?! Wait- fuck.. T-that wasn’t a dream?!” Dib sat up in his bed, wide awake and clearly distressed. “Shit.. fuck-“ he rushed out of the bed, kneeling on the floor by his bedside table and opening the drawer. He fumbled about the contents inside as if desperately looking for something. And when he found it, he froze. </p><p>The unopened box of condoms. </p><p>“..Dib? Is everything alright?” Zim sat up as well, worried about the human. </p><p>“..Zim..” He put the box away, closing the drawer. Dib turned his head to look at the alien, looking a little more pale. “..Did.. did we have sex? Did I.. come in y..you?” His voice shook near the end, his hazel eyes wide with worry. </p><p>Zim didn’t want to answer.. But Dib would find out anyway as soon as he got off of the bed. He just knew some of the come would drip down his legs.<br/>
“..Yes... t..to both.” He blushed, antenna only half down as if unable to decide if the situation was good or bad. “..you were amazing..” He mumbled, holding that the compliment might make Dib feel better.</p><p>“..No..no no no-“ The human began to panic. “Fuck- what the hell happened?!” Dib honestly thought he was having an anxiety attack. </p><p>“..you.. were poisoned. By the juice at the party. I brought you home and..my heat.. started..” Zim nervously looked at the human, his antenna were now flat on his head. </p><p>“..wait.. you remember? Did- Did the serum work?!” Dib asked as stood up, grabbing a pair of boxers from his drawer and putting it on. </p><p>“.. Yes..I think.. but-“ Zim was cut off. </p><p>“..You...you knew I was drunk! You-“ Dib couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was too upset- too stressed, and also still recovering from his slight hangover. </p><p>“..I’m sorry.” Zim lowered his head. “..It’s just.. you looked really.. good.. and you were wanting to do it and I was too-“ </p><p>“ZIM! I was fucking drunk!” Dib could only remember snippets of what had happened. “It doesn’t matter if I looked good, and it doesn’t matter if I asked for it or not! How could you-“ He felt offended.<br/>
“I didn’t take advantage of you during your heat. I.. I thought you would do the same! But you used me- you WANTED to get pregnant! Didn’t you?!” </p><p>“..Yes, but it’s-“ </p><p>“How?! Why?! I.. I went through hell to not take advantage of you! But the moment I’m vulnerable, you just-“ The human clenched his fists. He was probably reacting more intensely then usual, because this was a shock to him.. and he never really did well in stressful situations. </p><p>“..Dib I’m sorry-“ </p><p>“Sorry isn’t going to undo this mess!! I thought I could trust you Zim- Yeah I wasn’t expecting to get drunk last night, but it happened. And I wished you had done the same thing I did to you when you were in your heat! Which is not fuck me-“ </p><p>“..I know! I messed up, but.. I couldn’t help it! Just.. my body.. it-“ Zim was inturupted by his own clothes being tossed at him. </p><p>Dib swung open his bed room door, punching the bridge of his nose. “Get out. I... I need some time alone.” He was well aware that he wasn’t reacting well to this. He knew things would just get worse if he didn’t cool down first. Dib needed space- time to think, and recollect himself before talking to Zim. </p><p>“..wait- Dib I’m really sorry!” Zim stumbled off the bed, but managed to get himself up. And of course when he stood, white come dripped down his leg.</p><p>A sight that should have made Dib feel good, but he cringed. All he felt now was pure dread.<br/>
“Please just leave. I don’t want to talk right now.” He was trying so hard to hold back from yelling, screaming and just hurting Zim with words like he had done last time. And the best thing he could think of was to send Zim away for now. Otherwise he knew there would be a big fight. </p><p>“..Dib-“</p><p>“GET OUT!” He shouted, making Zim flinch. </p><p>Zim didn’t protest anymore. He kept his head low, holding his clothes close to himself as he walked out the room like a guilty dog.<br/>
As soon as Zim stepped out, Dib slammed the door shut. The human stomped to the bed, flopping on it and yelling into the pillow. </p><p>The alien got dressed quickly, ignoring the wetness and soreness between his legs. He wanted to make Dib feel better, and he wanted to solve this.. But.. could he? </p><p>Zim walked back up to the door. “..Dib.. please.. Can we talk..? I’m sorry..” </p><p>“Go away Zim.” Dib said as he lifted his head from the pillow. “Just go home.” </p><p>“..please..” Zim’s voice shook- his throat felt so tight, like he was going to cry. “..I’m really really sorry..” He trembled. 'Please don't abandon me-' The Irken thought, but didn't say.</p><p>“Go. Home.” Dib started to get aggravated. </p><p>“..Dib.. please forgive me..” Zim gulped, feeling tears in his eyes as he spoke to nothing but a door. “...I’m.. I'm scared.” He admitted. For some odd reason, the idea of being separated from Dib felt daunting to him in this moment. He wanted to be close to him, and cuddle with him-</p><p>“That’s YOUR fault Zim! Please just give me space! I’m not going to say it again-“ The human wanted to throw the pillow at the door. </p><p>“..I know.. I.. I don’t want to be alone...” Tears rolled down his face at this point. 'Please don't cut me off-' </p><p>“I need to be alone! Ok?! Just fucking leave! Get out of here! I don’t want you around-“ He regretted it the moment it left his mouth- but what Zim did was horrible. At the same time, he felt like the alien deserved it. And he did not feel like apologising after Zim used him like this. </p><p>Zim was repeating himself at this point, but he really did not want to go home. “..please Dib forgive me.. I’m s..scared of being a...alone..” Admitting this was difficult, but he wasn’t going to lie to Dib. He also knew sharing feelings was a part of being in a relationship, and that maybe if he told him- </p><p>“I’m putting earphones on. Please go home.” Dib said one last time before grabbing his phone and putting his earphones on. He went to one of his favorite playlists and began to play the music- trying to calm himself down before he would do anything stupid. </p><p>Zim didn’t try anymore. It was futile, so he did what he could do to make his human happy, so he put his disguise on and left the premesis. He was still quite sore from the night, and ended up limping home. Thankfully the struggle to walk had kept his mind distracted from his mental distress. But as soon as he got home, and the door closed behind him he felt pain in his chest. </p><p>He knew what he did was bad. It was so bad- and so selfish. He didn’t deserve Dib, or anyone. </p><p>“..anyone...?” Zim mumbled to himself, lifting his head and looking around his empty home. </p><p>He felt scared, and very alone. His first instinct was to whip out his phone from his Pak and text Dib.. or maybe even Keef. But his finger only covered over the contacts app, and then moved away. He knew communicating with either one of them was a bad idea, and instead tossed his phone on the couch and broke down in tears.</p><p>He did it again. </p><p>He hurt someone he trusted and loved, and was abandoned.</p><p>—————————-</p><p>Dib spent the day just thinking, cleaning up his bed and also himself. He decided to try and chill, maybe relax his nerves. It was too late to go to Skool, and he really didn’t want to spend the day there after this happened. He knew he would be easily angered and maybe grumpy for the duration of his Skool day. </p><p>He was surprised to find a very clean looking living room- Gaz wasn’t home, and nor was his dad. So he knew it must have been Zim. If parts of his ‘dream’ had been reality, then he remembered throwing up in here and feeling that burning pain in his throat. </p><p>He sat down on the couch, feeling really bad all the sudden. Maybe he had been a bit too harsh on Zim? Or maybe Zim was just being too sensitive? </p><p>But this was Zim’s fault. The Irken deserved it. He used him to get pregnant, and didn’t even try to resist from what Dib could vaugely remember. Zim knew what he was doing, and knew that Dib was drunk. He knew that if he came inside, there was a high chance Zim would get pregnant. Since it was his heat night, and the alien was extremely fertile during those hours. And judging by the white come pouring down Zim’s leg from earlier, Dib knew he had came a lot. If the come leaking out of him didn’t speak for itself, then Zim’s slightly rounded stomach did. </p><p>Dib sat on the couch, turning the T.V on and leaning back. He needed to watch something, because he could feel himself getting really upset all over again. </p><p>He still couldn’t believe that Zim had done this- after everything Dib had done, the Irken still never returned the favour. Just like how no matter how nice Dib was to Zim during their times of being enemies, Zim was never nice back and showed no sign of even acknowledging when he had crossed the line at times.<br/>
Dib’s efforts would be pointless if it only went one way- he felt really used. While Dib was trying his best, he began to feel like Zim wasn’t. Maybe all he cared about was getting pregnant? Maybe he just wanted to get a baby out of all this, and waited till Dib was in his most vulnerable state? Did nothing he say matter anymore?</p><p>He remembered quite clearly stating that he didn’t want to have a kid. Not until they got engaged at the very least- which would have probably been after college. But it didn’t matter to Zim apparently. It didn’t matter what Dib wanted, because it was somehow always about Zim. </p><p>The human forced himself to stop thinking, and looked at the T.V. The baby diaper commercial didn’t help, and so he ended up turning it off.<br/>
“Urgh...” He sighed, just hating everything right now. He had wanted their first time to be special- he had wanted to be more conscious. And most importantly, he had wanted to use his condoms. But apparently none of that mattered to Zim. The alien probably thinks he could get away with his sad looks and pleading words- and maybe use him again. Was Zim being manipulative? </p><p>He didn’t know anything anymore. He had so much faith in Zim, and their relationship- but clearly the Irken still remained his selfish self and his needs. </p><p>Dib decided to put on a movie instead, hoping to clear his mind a little more. Of course he wanted to fix things with Zim, but this just happened. His emotions were too strong and he wasn’t in any state to have a decent conversation with the alien anyway. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>Zim didn’t know how long he had been in here- shaking inside a small room in his labs, curled up and hugging a large pillow in hopes of feeling some form of comfort. </p><p>He knew he should be feeling guilt- and he was. The only problem was that he was mostly just feeling fear, and dread. He couldn’t stop trembling and his hands were turning pale from clinging on to the pillow so tightly. He just buried his face into it, muffling his cries whenever he did start crying. </p><p>He had forgotten what it felt like to truly be alone in this world. He had been living for a while now knowing that he had Dib. The fact that Dib would be there for him was always there in the back of his mind and made him feel better about being home alone. But now, he didn’t have anyone to go to. And it was all his fault. </p><p>Zim was aware that he messed up big time. </p><p>Did he really think he could just get away with this? Of course not. </p><p>Everything happening to him right now reminded him of the one thing he hated so much about himself; he always destroys everything. </p><p>Why was he even trying anymore? He was defective. He was damned for a life of destruction and misery since the moment he was born. He wasn’t even supposed to be alive, and the only reason he was is because he is too defective to even kill. </p><p>The Irken had never hated himself so much. Why did he have to be like this? So stupid and naive.. so defective and.. alone. That word scared him so much- just beginning to think that not a single soul in this world actually cared about him made his chest sting with pain.<br/>
He had Dib, Membrane and Keef.. Right? Zim didn’t know though- if Dib was upset at him, then Membrane had every right to be upset too. The alien had hurt his son, and did something horrible. And Keef? If he found out about this- maybe he would learn to start to hate Zim once and for all. Zim couldn’t forget the night at prom where he had told the ginger about wanting a smeet, and the man ran from him in a flash. If that same man found out that Zim used his boyfriend like this to get pregnant- </p><p>Was he pregnant? </p><p>It would be too early to tell, and even if the answer was right there, Zim wasn’t sure if he wanted to know it. </p><p>He somehow hugged the pillow tighter- the thing was soft, and warm. Nearly the same size as him and not even close to being the same size as Dib. But it would have to do. He needed to feel some form of comfort and closeness, and this was all he could find. A stupid unused pillow that had been laying on his unused bed. Sometimes Gir would sleep on it, but the robot wasn’t exactly around right now. </p><p>He stayed like this for as long as he could, not wanting to face Dib in fear of upsetting him further. And also because he had no motivation to get up and do anything. He didn’t feel like eating, or going for a walk.. He just wanted to stay here, and hug this pillow till he felt better. Even though he knew that was not going to happen anytime soon. </p><p>———————————</p><p>The alien didn’t come to skool on Tuesday, which was probably for the best. Dib went with the intention of asking Zim to keep his distance, because he was still upset from what had happened. It wasn’t until Thursday that Dib finally decided to send a text to Zim. He had a two day break, and felt a little more calmer now. But he was also worried about the Irken, since it wasn’t like Zim to miss a day at Skool or work. Because according to his dad, Zim had not shown up at all. </p><p>‘Hey Zim, are you coming to skool today? I can walk with you..?’ </p><p>Dib texted, eating his breakfast and waiting for a response. He took his time to clean up and get ready, and eventually stepped out the door of his home. He checked his phone to see if Zim had said anything, but he didn’t get a reply. </p><p>‘I’ll see you at skool then?’ </p><p>He sent the text, and left for his last full day of Skool. Everybody in his class would be graduating tomorrow, and Dib honestly didn’t know what to feel about that. He was glad about leaving this skool and making it through these harsh years, but he was concerned about the possibilities of Zim and him not ‘being cool’ yet. </p><p>He got to skool, and spent a regular day there just gathering his notebooks and finishing up the last bits of his learning. He didn’t send a text to Zim till lunch, since he couldn’t exactly use his phone during class. </p><p>‘Can I come over after skool to talk?’ </p><p>He sent the text, beginning to wonder if he should just call the Irken. But the cafeteria was rather noisy, and he only had about five minutes to finish his lunch. </p><p>“What’s that face for?” Gaz grumbled from across the table, unable to tolerate his brothers silence and frustrated gaze on his phone. </p><p>“..I.. I had a fight with Zim.” Dib mumbled, looking down.</p><p>“You told me he was sick for the past two days.” Gaz raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Well I lied.” He sighed. “And now I think he’s ignoring me.” He put his phone away, going back to finishing his food. </p><p>“When has that ever stopped you from going after him?” She said as she finished a can of soda, then tossed it in the trash effortlessly whilst remaining in her seat. “Just go to his house. And stop looking at your phone like that.” She spat, then got up as the bell rang. </p><p>“..ok.” Dib sighed, and managed to survive the rest of his classes. </p><p>——————————</p><p>Zim had not moved at all, still holding on to the pillow for dear life and stuffing his face in it as if he could ignore reality by doing so. This pillow had been the only thing keeping him safe and warm, and being close to it was just a necessity at this point. He had hoped he would begin to feel better, but that wasn’t happening. Which each passing second Zim felt like he was calmed down, and then a few minutes later began to cry all over again. </p><p>Why did he have to be such a fuck up? </p><p>He couldn’t do anything right. He couldn’t even do the one thing Dib had done to him. Which was be a good boyfriend. </p><p>Outside his home, Dib walked up to the door. He had sent Zim a text saying he was coming over, but he wasn’t sure if the alien had seen it or not. But regardless, the human knocked on the door. </p><p>“Zim?” He waited, and then attempted to open it. And it was locked. </p><p>“Come on Zim! You can’t just.. ignore me!” Dib knocked again, speaking to a door. </p><p>He tried to open it again, but failed. So instead he moved over to the window, trying to pry it open- but that was sealed shut as well. It seemed like it had been this way since his heat judging from the little bits of dust gathered on the locks. </p><p>“..well, you have to come tomorrow. Ok?” Dib stepped back, looking at the house. He frowned, sad that nothing was responding. Not the computer, not the gnomes, and the whole place just seemed dead. </p><p>He decided to try and call Zim for the second time, wondering that maybe he could get Zim to pick up and answer the door. But nobody picked up, and a loud beep was heard for a message recording. </p><p>Dib sighed. “Hey Zim, it’s me Dib.. please call me. Or text me- or just.. show up at skool tomorrow ok? It’s graduation day, and.. I don’t think you’d want to miss it.” He ended the recording, completely avoiding the topic he needed to talk about with Zim. </p><p>He hoped the alien would hear his message, and maybe then he can see Zim and talk to him about that specific topic. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>Dib anxiously sat at his desk, fumbling his thumbs and eyeing the entrance to the classroom. Their last day of skool was going to start in a few minutes, and Zim was still nowhere to be seen. He needed to talk to the Irken desperately, going a few days without seeing Zim had been more torturous than he had expected. The first day was fine, the second day he was slightly uneasy. The next he was upset, and now he was just concerned. He wondered if Zim was maybe purposely ignoring him. The Irken could be just as upset- but what for? Dib had only told Zim to give him a bit of space. If anyone should be upset, it was Dib. And yes he was still very much upset, but he was now calm enough to have a decent conversation with his boyfriend. </p><p>Suddenly he found himself sitting up straight, tensing as Zim finally walked through the doorway. </p><p>The little disguised Irken looked pale, maybe a little skinnier too. His wig was the slightest bit crooked, and he had heavy bags under his eyes. His half lidded eyes gazed down, looking glossy as if Zim had been crying. Even the alien’s posture was slouched and lowered. Usually Zim would hold himself up high with pride, and today he was doing quite the opposite. He dragged his feet along one after the other to his desk, slumping on the seat and not even bothering to look back at Dib. </p><p>The human’s eye twitched- it pissed him off. So Zim was ignoring him. </p><p>Throughout the whole morning, Dib had no chance to talk to Zim. It was one class after the other, and whenever they would transition between classes Zim would quickly disappear into the crowd with ease. But what upset Dib the most was how Zim was averting his gaze, and purposefully not looking at him. It was as if Dib didn’t exist- </p><p>Lunch came around, and finally Dib had the chance to talk to Zim. The Irken was forced by the crowd to go to the cafeteria, where he got in line and was handed a tray and some food. He wasn’t going to eat it- he hadn’t had an appetite for days. But he needed to sit somewhere until class started again. So he took his tray and himself to the usual quiet table in the corner, sitting all alone and just starting off in to space. </p><p>He really wanted to leave, and be in the comfort of his home, and be close to that warm soft pillow. He wished he could just hug it and hide forever, because all he seemed to be able to do was hurt people and destroy things. </p><p>The raven haired teen slammed his tray down across from Zim, sitting down and finally making eye contact as the Irken flinched and looked up.</p><p>“What he hell Zim! Why are you ignoring me?!” Dib tried to keep his voice low. </p><p>“..I thought.. you didn’t want me around..” His voice was gravelly, and cracked as if he had been screaming for an hour. He also sounded very sickly. </p><p>“That was a temporary thing.. I just needed some space to think. I sent you texts! I called you, and I even came to your house! And today- why the fuck were you avoiding me?” Dib narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“...because I thought you didn’t want to see me..” Zim felt extremely uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. </p><p>“Well now I do.” Dib sighed. “..What you did, was fucked up. And- I don’t know if I want to date someone who used me like that..” </p><p>And that was exactly why Zim had been refusing to look at his phone. He was terrified of seeing a breakup text- and now.. </p><p>“..you’re breaking up with me?” Zim’s throat felt tight. </p><p>“..No. I’m just- saying that I’d like for you to change. Be someone who doesn’t use me- urgh..” Dib knew he had always been bad at explaining things, and it put him at a huge disadvantage. </p><p>“..I feel like you don’t love me anymore..” Zim mumbled, because that’s how he felt. The way Dib looked at him, and kept somewhat of a distance was throwing him off. It was so.. un-Dib-like. </p><p>“..just.. can you please stop making this about you? I get you’re sad, but you were the one that did this to yourself. You can’t guilt trip me in to making me think I’m the bad guy!” The human looked away. </p><p>“..I wasn’t- I just.. I didn’t know you would get this upset. I was also quite tired from the day and.. my heat-“ </p><p>“Stop trying time defend yourself Zim! There are no excuses for what you did. You know that!” Dib had ever so slightly raised his voice. “You can’t just do something bad and expect to get away without any consequences. What you did hurt me. I felt like you broke my trust, and disregarded my feelings.” </p><p>Zim couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, and bolted out of the cafeteria with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t let anyone see him cry, so he hid in the janitors closet and cried in the dark. Feeling horrible. </p><p>Dib stood up, but only watched as Zim ran out the room. There was no way he could have caught up to the alien anyway. The small Irken was fast when he wanted to be- so Dib sat back down. Upset that Zim had just left him after he tried to explain his feelings to him. </p><p>“That was a scene.” Gaz walked over to the table and sat exactly where Zim had been sitting. </p><p>“I tried Gaz.” He sighed, slightly annoyed. “I tried telling Zim how he made me feel, because he told me how he felt.. and I thought couples were supposed to do this ‘sharing feelings thing’ to maintain a healthy relationship. But he just stood up and ran from me! Didn’t even let me finish!” </p><p>His sister shook her head. “Idiot. I’m sure he already feels guilty about whatever he did. That much was obvious. You don’t have to further rub it in his face.” Gaz didn’t know how stupid his brother could be- actually, she knew. Dib was never good at reading body languages or picking up certain things in situations like these. </p><p>“..Well I feel guilty too. For telling him to leave. But honestly, what was he expecting? For me to just say ‘oh well I guess you might be pregnant’ and act like everything is ok?” Dib growled, not even realising what had slipped out his mouth. </p><p>He hadn’t told Gaz about the reason of the fight. </p><p>“Fucking hell- Dib, please say sike.” Gaz closed her game, and that’s when Dib knew he fucked up. He stayed quiet, and the silence answered Gaz’s question. </p><p>She wanted to punch him in the face for being even more of an idiot. “You dumb piece of shit.” </p><p>“Ok Gaz, for the record- I was drunk. I don’t remember most of what happened! But Zim does. He.. used me.” Dib frowned. “Zim told me how much he wanted to have a kid, and he just.. urgh. Please don’t tell dad..” He gave his sister a pleading look. </p><p>“..I’m not going to tell dad. But if that alien is pregnant I swear-“ Gaz restrained herself, feeling angry at both guys for being so stupid. The rest of her sentence however, was interrupted by the bell. She just sighed, standing up.<br/>
“..Just at least try to look happy at the graduation. Dad will be here, and he’s going to find out if you’re looking like this-“ She gestured to Dib. </p><p>“Yeah I know. I’ll.. think about this later. I’m only graduating for Hi Skool once, and I can’t let this whole thing ruin the experience I guess..” The brother got up as well, and the two hurried back to their classes. </p><p>——————————</p><p>The graduation ceremony was happening in this moment. This year, it was being held outside the skool since it was such a nice day in May. Plus the gym stage was still going through some reconstruction. Instead the skool set up a stage on the field behind the building. </p><p>Students were all lined up and being called to the stage. Dib was in the line, and Zim was too. Except he was at the very back since the name-calling was alphabetised and Zim only had a first name. So he stood there, feeling numb and slightly dreading the walk to retrieve the diploma. </p><p>He looked around, friends and families of all the graduates gathered in front of the stage a few rows of seats behind. They were smiling and clapping- every time a different student went up to get his or her diploma, a different set of humans would cheer louder than the others. Most likely that student’s family. </p><p>But Zim didn’t have a family. </p><p>Would anyone even clap and cheer for him? Would they just give up because he was the last student, and nobody actually knew him? What if he walked up on stage, and it was dead silent? </p><p>Zim couldn’t recall when he became so anxious, but it was obvious that nobody here was actually happy that he was graduating. Maybe Dib, but he wasn’t so sure about that either. He had hurt the human after all, and usually after he hurt someone and they managed to survive- they hate him for the rest of their lives. </p><p>It was saddening to see all these people here to support their child and or friend. They all seemed overjoyed and happy, looking out for the student they know and hollering when they came up to the stage. Some shouted their names and others even brought an air horn of some sorts. Lots of parents were recording, and lots of friends had signs and banners which they would lift up when the time was right. Students would walk off the stage waving to their family and smiling. Showing off their diploma and hopping off the stage. </p><p>Zim didn’t want to do this anymore. So he slowly and quietly left the line, and managed to take a few steps away before a teacher stopped him. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” She put her arms on her hips, looking down at the disguised Irken. </p><p>“..I don’t.. want to go on stage and get this diploma thing..” Zim flicked his hand, looking away. </p><p>“..Oh I see. Well, if you wait till after the ceremony we can hand you your diploma behind the stage. We have a few students doing that because of stage fright.” She chuckled. “Whats your name?”</p><p>The Irken uneasily replied. “..Zim. Just..Zim.” He sighed. </p><p>“Alright Zim. I’ll be sure to let the principle know.” Since he was the one on stage handing out the diplomas. Zim wasn’t sure if it was because of the shortage of staff or if it was tradition. This was his first graduation after all.</p><p>Either way, the Irken disappeared behind the stage and sat on the floor against what seemed to be the back of a huge speaker. He would hide out here until this ceremony was over. </p><p>A few minutes later, his name was called at last. </p><p>“Zim?” Everyone seemed confused since the said student was nowhere to be seen. The crowd was silent, and Zim was glad to have chosen to get his diploma later behind the scenes. He didn’t know that the crowd was only silent because there was no student to clap for. </p><p>Dib could only watch as a woman came on stage and whispered something to the principle. She then hurried off the stage with the diploma, and the ceremony continued as if nothing happened. </p><p>The lady approached Zim, handing him the diploma. Zim stood up from where he sat and took it. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he just didn’t deserve this piece of paper. He remembered that Dib was talking about how important it was to have this to get a job. But Zim already had a job- or he hoped he still did. </p><p>Plus, if people here knew he was an alien, and knew that he was a murderer, and knew that he caused the Florpus- they would never give this to him. This was all just one big lie, a piece of paper telling Zim he successfully pulled it off for four years. </p><p>When he stood up and peeked from behind the speaker, he noticed that the human’s were no longer in formation. They were mingling and laughing, talking and celebrating. There were tables with snacks and drinks, and families hugging their kids and handing them flowers. </p><p>He wished he had a family to support him like this. But all he had all his life were the Tallests that hated him. Two parental figures that spent years abusing him and trying to kill him. And now Zim thought: at least it was better than nothing.<br/>
When Zim ‘had’ the Tallests as his leaders, sure they might have abused him but it was better than being all alone. Anything would be better than this. He’d rather be abused and killed by his leaders than be stranded on a planet with no one except a human that was currently upset with him. Because sure they were no longer enemies- and Zim had been trying his best. Being in a good behaviour and growing accustomed to certain things. But even that wasn’t enough. Even then, he still managed to destroy it. </p><p>Meanwhile Dib ran up to his dad and gave him a hug- since he really didn’t know that his dad was going to be here till Gaz had told him.<br/>
“Dad! Did you really have to bring all your friends too?” Dib blushed, filled with embarrassment as he eyed the scientists behind his dad who were mingling with other parents and teachers. </p><p>“They wanted to see my son graduate!” He chuckled. “Besides, the Skool was more than happy to let the worlds smartest scientists attend the graduation.” He gave his son a pat on the head. </p><p>“But I don’t even know them!” Dib nervously looked at the scientists, who were now ending their conversations and walking towards Dib. </p><p>“I talk about you and Gaz a lot at work- so they know you quite well..” Membrane stepped aside, gesturing to his son as his friends approached. “Dib, I’m sure you’ve met some of my friends before right?”</p><p>“..uhh.. maybe?” He shrugged. </p><p>“Membrane’s son! Wow- you two are going to look identical soon!” One of the scientists leaned closer, removing her goggles to get a better look at the young adult. “...actually, you might already be identical!” She laughed, and a conversation began. </p><p>Questions were asked, and Dib was happy to answer. He usually didn’t like socialising too much, but these people seemed really friendly and actually talked in the same ‘language’ as him. They were all approachable and at the same level as him, and it was quite interesting to hear about their inventions and discoveries. But most of the conversations were them asking Dib questions. </p><p>Membrane was glad to see his son getting along with his coworkers, but he knew something wasn’t right. Zim had not shown up on the stage, and Dib didn’t seem to be worried or looking for him either.<br/>
The professor remained standing in the same spot, but looked around the place carefully. He turned his head towards the skool, and finally found Zim. But again, something wasn’t right. </p><p>He looked really pale and weak, with puffy eyes. The disguised Irken stood in front of the large dumpster trash can pushed against the outer wall of the skool. The Irken then took his graduation hat off, and then tossed it in the trash along with his diploma so casually. The alien wiped his arm across his face, and then left the scene. </p><p>Membrane was going to walk over to see what was going on- but was stopped by his son. </p><p>“Hey dad! Can we go to the diner for dinner? I was thinking about take out but if you’re going to be home then.. might be better to go out instead, right?” Dib smiled, looking up at his dad. </p><p>“..Did something happen between you and Zim?” The Professor eyed his son suspiciously. </p><p>“..oh.. um.. we.. we are just taking a little break. Don’t worry about it.” Dib waved just hand. </p><p>“..I see.” Membrane knew it must be bad if Dib wasn’t even saying the reason- what was causing this break? And it was such bad timing. He was told by his son and Zim himself about how he doesn’t have a family, and Membrane had been hoping to celebrate with Dib and his boyfriend. But he couldn’t force a relationship, and Dib was an adult now..<br/>
“We can go to the diner, but I’d like for you to at least congratulate Zim for graduating..” The professor sighed. </p><p>Dib looked away uneasily. “..yeah. Ok. I’ll do that later.” </p><p>“Hey Dib-“ Gaz’s grouchy voice was heard, and when he looked in her direction something was being thrown at him. </p><p>Instinctively, the human caught it. The thing was a small piece of cardboard? No.. it was a gift card. </p><p>“There’s $100 on it.” She said while shoving her hands in the pockets of her skirt. </p><p>“..Wow.. wait- for me?” Dib stuttered, looking at the visa gift card that had a graduation hat designed on to the front.</p><p>“Why else would I throw it at you? It’s your stupid graduation gift.” His sister grumbled, acting almost shy but more cold. </p><p>“..thank you Gaz!” He smiled, feeling more happy. It was rare that Gaz showed affection to Dib, but when she did, it was usually questionable- but Dib could tell. </p><p>“Yeah yeah.. well.. don’t spend it all yet because you might need it for the future.” She eyed her brother, and knew Dib knew exactly what she was talking about. Gaz could tell by the way her brother cowered a little. </p><p>“Speaking of gifts!” Membrane boomed, breaking the awkward moment. “I also have a gift for you! Follow me.” Membrane gestured for them to follow, and the two siblings did so. </p><p>“Dad why are we going to the parking-“ Dib couldn’t finish, because he was too amazed at what he saw. A brand new car with MOTH-MAN on the number plate. He nearly forgot how rich his dad actually was when he wanted to be. </p><p>“Holy shit-!” Dib ran over, admiring the vehicle. The car looked like a Tesla, but somehow even more modernised and maybe futuristic. It was coloured a dark metallic blue, with one-way windows so the windows basically were black. Both of Dib’s favourite colours. Other parts were silver and black, and everything was very sleek and satisfying to look at. </p><p>Membrane just chuckled. “I figured, if you’re going to start going to the college here, you’re going to need a better car! Wouldn’t want you to drive that rusty one to college, since it looks like it’s going to break down at any moment.” He smiled behind the white collar of his lab coat. “And I also know how much you like the moth-man myth, so I had a custom number plate made for-“ </p><p>Dib ran up to his dad and gave him a second hug, but this time was definitely more tighter. “Thank you so much dad!” </p><p>Membrane pat his son on the back, hugging him back as well. “No problem son! It was well deserved, and you’re going to need it for college!” </p><p>Gaz was glad to see her father and brother hug and be all happy, but she couldn’t help but think about what Dib had said earlier about Zim possibly being pregnant, and alone at the moment. And she wasn’t sure if Dib was reacting how he should either.. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>As soon as Zim got home, he went back to that small dark room with the ‘bed’. He was quick to take his graduation uniform off and kick off his boots. Then right after, he laid on the bed and hugged the body-sized pillow he had been hugging for the past couple days for comfort. </p><p>He felt horrible. Had been feeling this way for a while, but somehow felt worse today. </p><p>Seeing all those happy humans, who were all very much not-alone. They had supportive parents or guardians, siblings and friends. Everybody was happy to be leaving and was talking about their future and what they wanted to do next. </p><p>Was it too much to ask for? A family? </p><p>Zim wanted to be a part of one more than anything. Never in his lifetime had he had anyone that actually cared about him till Dib. But he wasn’t so sure if he deserved Dib anymore. He didn’t think he deserved anything. It was his fault for feeling this way- he spent a lifetime killing, destroying, and hurting the one person that cared about him. This was merely the consequence for everything he had ever done.. just like Dib had said earlier. He couldn’t just expect to get away with doing bad things. He deserved to be alone and deserved to feel this way, because it was simply the price he was paying for hurting everyone around him. </p><p>Thinking about what Dib had said, there was one thing Zim had not understood. The word guilt-trip. He was too down to go out of the room and search it on the computer, so he just decided to ask. </p><p>“..computer? What does.. guilt trip mean?”  Zim asked in a husky, broken voice.</p><p>“Guilt trip: a feeling of guilt or responsibility especially an unjustified one induced by someone else. Creating a guilt trip in another person may be considered to be psychological manipulation in the form of punishment for a perceived transgression. Guilt trips are also considered to be a form of passive aggression.” The computer replied straight from the dictionary.</p><p>“..oh..” If Zims antenna hadn’t been lowered enough, they were as low as they could get now. “...what’s manipulation?” </p><p>“Manipulation: the skillful handling, controlling or using of something or someone.“ </p><p>Zim hugged the pillow tighter. He was never trying to manipulate Dib, or punish him, or be aggressive to him. Or even make him feel worse to begin with. It had never been his intention to make Dib feel bad, or ‘use him’ as the computer had said. He didn’t know how he kept on making these mistakes, and didn’t know how to react. </p><p>He was scared to even speak to Dib anymore. He couldn’t trust his own words. </p><p>His chest hurt, and everything was just feeling horrible. But this was his fault. This was his punishment. He definitely deserved every bit of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. My Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Heavy topics in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days went by, and Dib heard nothing from Zim since graduation. He had sent him countless texts, and even tried calling him multiple times. But the alien was just not responding at all. </p><p>Dib was both annoyed, and concerned. Zim had been so hooked on his phone before their ‘fight’ so it was highly unlikely to him that Zim hadn’t used his phone at all for a week straight. Well technically, it had only been six days, but close enough. </p><p>So what was Zim doing anyway? </p><p>Nothing. The Irken hadn’t been able to motivate himself to do anything- he had nothing to work on, no mission to accomplish. No companion, no boyfriend, no family, and no support. All he really had was a computer, which was to an extent better than nothing but it could never suffice. Zim had been debating on fixing the robot parents, but then quickly realized he didn’t have the parts to do so. </p><p>But this was how things should be. The idea of this being a punishment and consequence for Zim stuck to him like the worlds strongest magnet. He was bad. And good people shouldn’t be with bad people. That was his logic after days of his laying and thinking, and somehow sleeping every now and then.</p><p>“Zim?”</p><p>The Irken’s antenna sprung up. Why was he hearing Dib’s voice from the computer’s room speakers? </p><p>“I’m sorry I had to hack into your system like this, but please.. just call me, or text me. I know you can hear me if you’re in your base, and.. I just need to at the very least know that you’re ok.” Dib finished, and the fuzzy sound of static played for a moment before the computer seemed to come back online. </p><p>The computer was not going to tell its master that he allowed itself to be hacked. </p><p>Zim sighed, deciding that he should listen to Dib. It was the least he could do for the human.. So he sat up, and soon realised it was a mistake. His head was pounding, vision was blurring and he felt like he was going to pass out. He sat up too quickly, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. But eventually the feeling passed, and now all Zim had to worry about was getting upstairs to the living room. He hasn’t touched his phone since he came home six days ago and tossed it on the couch. </p><p>The alien eventually made it up, already feeling really cold and anxious without his pillow. His feet pattered across the tile floor as he walked across the kitchen and over to the living room. He approached the couch, just barely pushing himself up on it. Usually he could just jump on, but his energy levels were extremely low at the moment.<br/>
Once he was sat comfortably, he took a deep breath before grabbing his phone. As soon as he lifted it, the bright screen turned on. Zim saw that it was 2pm, and he also saw that his phone had 6% battery left. For now, it would have to do. He had a lot of texts to read from Dib, so he got to work, unlocking his phone and going to the texts. He scrolled up till he found the first one Dib had sent and began reading bits from there. </p><p>‘Zim are you there? If you’re ignoring me, then I’m guessing you want space? Because I already told you I want to talk.’ </p><p>‘Please answer me.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry about the other day, I just thought it would be helpful if I shared my feelings with you. I didn’t mean to make you cry..’ </p><p>‘Can I please just call you? Or come over? I tried the other day and you didn’t answer.’ </p><p>‘Zim, I’m really sorry that I freaked out. Remember- I told you I don’t do well in stressful situations? And that I panic? And react poorly? I sent you away because I didn’t want to argue with you or hurt you like I did last time with my words. I needed to be alone and calm down so that I can talk to you with a more clearer mind.’ </p><p>‘And thanks for cleaning up the throw up. I never thanked you so- thanks. And for bathing me, seems like the roles reversed huh? Lol..’ </p><p>‘If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then we can just hang out? I dunno, bake cookies? Watch a movie? And then talk when you feel better?’ </p><p>‘Or- do you want to go somewhere fun? We don’t have skool anymore, and I have a lot of free time till the fall semester (which is when I start college). Plus my dad got me this awesome car, I think you’d love it..’</p><p>‘Ok Zim. This is getting ridiculous- I’m trying to be nice.. If you just want to cut me out of your life then fine. That’s your choice.. I won’t bother you anymore if you don’t want to interact with me.’ </p><p>‘Please please call me.’</p><p>‘Dad is wondering when you’re planning on coming back to work btw.’ </p><p>‘Is it over then? Do you just, want to ignore me forever? Or are you just sulking because I scolded you? Or are you trying to make me pay by ignoring me?’ </p><p>‘I’m sorry..’ </p><p>‘If you don’t want to be with me anymore, that’s fine.. Of course I still want to be with you, but I don’t want to force a relationship.’ </p><p>‘Zim? Can you at least say something? You’re really worrying me..’ </p><p>‘Please don’t do anything stupid.’ </p><p>‘Like I said, if you don’t want to be with me.. then let me know. But there is also another thing I need to know- are you uh.. pregnant?’ </p><p>‘I know it’s stupid, we only did it once and if you were a human you wouldn’t be able to tell till later, but maybe you can already find out?’ </p><p>‘Are you pregnant Zim?’ </p><p>‘Fuck.. I never really thought about that possibility too much. Please let me know if you are or aren’t.’ </p><p>‘I really need to talk to you. I’m sorry but I’m going to hack in to your computer. Or at least try to.’ </p><p>That was the last text Zim had gotten from Dib. He had skipped over a few but there were simply too many to read. The human had also called him multiple times and left a few voice messages which Zim was scared to listen to. For now, he needed to charge his phone and find out if he was pregnant. He himself didn’t really think about that possibility, but he guessed that if he was then would he feel it or something? Zim didn’t know what being pregnant was like, but for Irken as small as Zim it would be quite obvious within one or two months. </p><p>He made his way back down to the labs with his phone. When he got to the med bay- or what was supposed to be a sort of med bay- he grabbed a charger and began to charge his phone. Shortly after he sat in his chair, sighing and looking up. </p><p>“Computer, I need a scan.” He sounded hoarse, he hadn’t spoken to anyone or even himself since the day of graduation. </p><p>The AI didn’t question anything and simply obeyed. A tube slithered out from the ceiling and lowered in front of Zim like a snake. The computer did the scan in a few seconds before the scanner disappeared from where it came from. </p><p>Zim turned to face the large screen in front of him, looking at the results. It said: </p><p>“SIGN OF FOREIGN ENTRY DETECTED</p><p>FOREIGN SUBSTANCES DETECTED</p><p>HEAT SUCCESSFUL”</p><p>The Irken instinctively moved his hand down to his lower stomach, rubbing it gently as he continued to read further. </p><p>“ESTIMATED DUE DATE COUNTDOWN: 7 MONTHS</p><p>DELIVERY SUCCESS RATE: 48%</p><p>WARNING: RISK OF MISCARRIAGE HIGH,  TERMINATION AT IHC RECOMMENDED” </p><p>Zim gulped, leaning back on his chair and away from the screen as if that would help him stay away from this problem. He knew Dib didn’t want a smeet, and this smeet had a low chance of survival. But at the same time, there was no way for Zim to even get to the Irken Health Center- also known as IHC. And it’s not like he had the tools and medical supplies needed to do it here..<br/>
This pregnancy might end up killing him-however, the Irken couldn’t find himself complaining about that. But he of course wanted his smeet to make it..<br/>
The bad part is that Zim is already attached to it. Knowing if it’s existence made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe even a little happy and excited. He couldn’t be alone if he had a smeet inside of him, and when the smeet arrived it would need Zim. Sure this little creature may have been an accident, but so was Zim. To an extent, he could already relate to this smeet, and wanted to give this smeet a chance at life. </p><p>Then his phone started buzzing. </p><p>He didn’t know if he was ready to talk to Dib after finding this out. He wasn’t going to lie, but he also dreaded the human’s reaction. If Dib wasn’t mad at him already, then after he finds out about this.. </p><p>He couldn’t avoid the human forever, especially since he is the father of the smeet. So Zim reached out for his phone, and finally answered. </p><p>“Fuck! Finally!” Dib sighed of relief. “Please don’t hang up!” He said in a rush. </p><p>“..I won’t.” Zim cowered in his chair. “..I just.. wasn’t sure if you wanted see me, or talk to me, or even be with me..” It wasn’t a lie, the last time he talked to Dib, the human had told him how much Zim had hurt him. And before that Dib told him to go away. </p><p>“Zim, just because I told you to leave me alone for a bit doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you! It doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you or talk to you forever!” Dib raised his voice again ever so slightly. </p><p>“H-how was I supposed to know?! The last time someone I trusted and loved told me to go away, they banished me to this planet and left me with nothing!” Zim responded with a crack of his voice. “...they told me they didn’t want me around.. and told me how I hurt them and the Empire..” </p><p>There was a long moment of silence, and Zim was tempted to just hang up. But Dib finally spoke up. </p><p>The human chuckled sadly. “...I can’t believe I keep forgetting you’re an alien.” He frowned. “..I’m sorry Zim. That’s not what I meant... and, I understand why you would think that now. But I’m not like your so-called leaders, and I do want you around.. I missed you. A lot.” </p><p>Zim had a feeling Dib wouldn’t miss him once he revealed that he was with smeet. </p><p>“..I missed you too.” The Irken brought his knees up to his chest, hugging himself with one arm. “...but.. you know how destructive I am. If you stay with me, you are going to get hurt.. and I don’t want that- I don’t want to hurt you.. I don’t want to destroy your life..” Even though it was already too late. Zim had already destroyed his life by getting pregnant. </p><p>“Zim, we’ve been over this- we are always going to hurt each other at some point. It’s just part of being in a relationship! But we can learn from our mistakes and be a better couple.. and that’s what I want to do. I think we both have a thing or two to learn from this.” Dib replied as he sat down on his own couch at his home. </p><p>“Some mistakes have life long consequences Dib..” Zim’s throat felt tight again. “..and I made.. so many mistakes..”</p><p>“What do you mean life long consequences?” Dib froze, since he had a general idea of what Zim could mean by that. “Wait Zim.. are you..?” </p><p>Another moment of pure silence, but Zim had to answer eventually. </p><p>“Yes..” It had been the hardest word Zim had ever spoken. Simple, but difficult to say. </p><p>“...shit.” Dib ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “..fuck- no.. urgh!” He took his glasses off, feeling stressed. “.. Zim.. you know we can’t have this baby, right..? It’s just the most logical answer.” At least to Dib it was. </p><p>Zim uneasily answered. “..right..” Dib might be right, but Zim mostly wanted to make his human happy. He had put Dib through so much, and by getting rid of the smeet he would be fixing his own mistake. But he couldn’t get rid of this feeling that was fighting him, telling him that he needs to protect the smeet at all costs. </p><p>“..well can you abort it? You know with your alien tech stuff..?” He asked, sitting up straight and desperate for an answer. </p><p>Zim sighed. “..not really..” Unless he shoots himself in the spooch, but that could very much kill him as well if the bleeding was bad. </p><p>The moments of silence was really getting awkward at this point, but this one was the shortest out of the other two times during this phone call. </p><p>“..do you want to come over and just.. chill?” Dib suggested, since they still had a lot of the day left. The only problem was that Zim could clearly tell from the tone of Dib’s voice that he was really uneasy and restraining himself. As if he was forcing himself to ask the question, and not actually wanting to hang out. Zim hoped he was just overthinking. </p><p>“...yes.” It was going to be awkward just like the silence. Dib was obviously uneasy, and Zim was too. </p><p>“..sounds good. I can pick you up too if you want? You know.. let you ride in the new car.” The human had a plan. A part of him didn’t want to hang out with Zim today due to the fact that one, he was still a little agitated from the alien ignoring him. Two, everything felt so uncomfortable right now. And three, it didn’t seem like Zim was making an effort to make their relationship work. It was as if he was giving up.. </p><p>“..yes, that would be nice.” The alien was a little happy to be seeing his human. But knowing that he wasn’t on the same page as Dib made things difficult.. </p><p>“I’ll see you in ten.” Dib said as he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. The human got off of the couch and went to get his keys and wallet. </p><p>——————————</p><p>Zim waited by the window for his human to pull up in front of his house. Even though the Irken had no idea what this new car looked like, he would know it was Dib because nobody else really pulled up by his house anyway. Plus, Zim already knew the car just had to be blue, since it was Dib’s favorite color. </p><p>It took a little longer than ten minutes for Dib to get here, which was weird since a drive from his house to Zim’s was about five minutes. It’s not like these quiet streets got any traffic.. Or maybe Dib just had something’s to do before leaving? </p><p>Eventually the human showed up in his new car, and it made the Irken’s eyes widen. It did indeed look cool and brand new. It was even much quieter than the one before. As Zim left the house and approached, the passenger seat door even opened on its own. </p><p>“Hey..” Dib smiled softly, and watched his boyfriend get in the car. The door closed, and once Zim had his seatbelt on he began to drive. </p><p>“I uh.. got you a soda. It’s in the plastic bag in the back. It was buy one get one free.” Dib shrugged, picking up the open soda can in the cup holder on his side of the car. He brought it to his lips and took a few big gulps before setting it back down. </p><p>“..Thanks.” Zim turned back, reaching out to the back seat and grabbing the plastic bag. It seemed to be a bag from the local drug store. Zim always used to go there with Gir to get snacks. </p><p>“..There’s also another thing in that bag.” Dib said as Zim opened the plastic bag, peeking inside. </p><p>The Irken saw the grape soda his boyfriend had bought him, but he also saw a small pink box. Before he grabbed the box, the Irken took the soda and opened it in a hurry. He began to drink it, or more like chug it down. He hadn’t realised how hungry and thirsty he had been.<br/>
Once he was done drinking up most of the soda, he took the small box , turning it over and attempting to read the letters. He set his soda down in his own cup holder, taking a better look at it. </p><p>“What is this?” Zim looked over at Dib, who seemed to be very tense. </p><p>“... Misoprostol.. and Mifepristone.. or Mifeprex, whatever you want to call it..”He gulped nervously. “..It’s abortion pills.”</p><p>“..and what’s that?” Zim wasn’t too familiar with the term, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what Dib was talking about. </p><p>“..They are pills that are supposed to end a pregnancy.” Dib focused on the road- having to take a different route due to construction. </p><p>“..oh..” He put the box back in the plastic bag. “..where did you find-“</p><p>“Just the local drugstore..” Sometimes being Membrane’s son had its perks, he didn’t need a prescription to get his hands on the drugs. Just his hair and ID. </p><p>“..Is this why you wanted to hang out with me? So that I could take these..?” He lifts the box again, the bold letters of Mifepristone and Misoprostol were on the cover. </p><p>“..well..” He sighed. “Yes. But.. also because I wanted to see you. But if I’m being honest, mostly because I just need you to take those.” Dib was still tense, and sounded eager. “..I was going to get you an emergency contraceptive.. But apparently you have to take those within three days after unprotected sex. So.. better safe than sorry..”</p><p>Zim looked at the box, frowning. “..I don’t know if it will work on-“ </p><p>“Just try. Ok? There isn’t any other solution right now.” Dib sighed. “Unless.. can your Pak do anything? Or the computer?” The human looked at Zim from the corner of his eyes. </p><p>“..I already told you.. Pak’s are designed to bring no harm to their hosts.. because of this programming it can’t and won’t hurt me.. and this includes the smeet..” His antenna were low, and he found himself slowly putting the box back in the plastic bag for now.<br/>
“My computer is also designed so that it can’t harm its master as well as any other Irken..It can’t do anything.” Zim kept on talking, because if he was talking then he wouldn’t have to talk about the pills with Dib.<br/>
“And it’s not like I have any Irken medicines or medical tools anyway.. I used up most of them, and can’t get any new ones. The only way to get rid of.. of the smeet would be to go to the Irken Health Centre. They can override the Pak’s code and make it register the smeet is a parasite so that it would try to flush it out..”</p><p>“Can you stop saying smeet? It’s.. it’s not alive. It doesn’t even have a brain. Ok?” Dib tapped his finger on the wheel, feeling anxious. </p><p>“..ok.” Zim shrunk in his chair, then proceeded to drink the rest of his soda. Dib took a few sips as well whilst driving. </p><p>“.. look- I really, really cant take care of any kid right now! I’m pretty bad with kids to begin with-“ The car suddenly stopped, making the seatbelts tight for a moment so that the two would hit their head or go flying. </p><p>It wasn’t like they were going fast, but it was enough to make Dib spill his drink on his shirt. The sudden jerk hurt, and before Zim could even ask why the car had suddenly stopped, a kid probably around seven or eight ran back towards the side walk holding a ball. Neither of them had seen it since the front of the car had been covering the view of boy. He was also rather small.<br/>
Soon enough, a distressed mother came running out one of the houses and grabbed her child. She frowned, looking at the car. </p><p>“I’m so sorry!” She said as Dib quickly rolled down the window. </p><p>“Is he ok?” </p><p>“Yes, he’s fine.. I’ve been telling him to play with his ball in the backyard, but he clearly doesn’t want to listen.” She gave her child a stern look, and the poor kid looked away guiltily. </p><p>“..That’s probably a good idea.” Dib shrugged, internally panicking. He wasn’t exactly a master at reacting calmly and properly to sudden things.  </p><p>“I need to go-“ He replied uncontrollably.</p><p>“Of course, thank you for being understanding.” And then the mom made her way back in the house with her child. </p><p>Dib rolled the window back up, and took a deep breath. </p><p>“That just fucking proves it! Zim, I could have killed that kid if I wasn’t driving this high tech car that stops for you!” He shouted, making Zim back away slightly to the right side of the car. </p><p>“..ok.” Better to just agree than make Dib more upset. Hurting Dib was the last thing Zim wanted to do. </p><p>The human put the empty soda can down in the cup holder and continued driving. He decided to stay silent, not sure if opening his mouth was a great idea right now. He was still a bit shaken by what had happened. </p><p>His house was literally on the next block, and so it didn’t take very long for him to pull up in the driveway and park the car. </p><p>He took his seat belt off and looked at Zim, turning most of his body. “Can you please just take the first pill? This whole thing is stressing me out and I can’t relax until you take them..” </p><p>Zim also took his seat belt off. “... I... drank all the soda..” It wasn’t until then that Zim realised Dib had gotten the soda so that he had a drink to take the pill with.</p><p>Dib pinched the bridge of his noise, sighing from irritation. “..ok. Well we have juice and soda in the kitchen.” The human got out of the car, and Zim did so as well. He followed Dib in his house, holding the plastic bag in one hand. </p><p>“I’m going to go change my shirt real quick.. you can.. take a look at what we have.” Dib left the Irken in the quiet kitchen and rushed up the stairs. He felt so on edge, and thought that maybe he should spend a few minutes just sitting in his room to calm himself down. </p><p>Meanwhile, Zim dumped the plastic bag on the table and went over to the cupboards. He had to push the stool across the room to be able to reach the cupboard, but once he did he opened it and grabbed a glass cup.<br/>
He closed it and hopped off, now going to the fridge to see what kind of beverages Dib had. A part of him had hoped there was nothing to drink, but when he opened the fridge there was plenty of different kinds of drinks. </p><p>Zim honestly didn’t want to drink any of them, not even the soda- he had just chugged down a whole can. </p><p>“Zim! It’s such a surprise to see you here!” Membrane said as he walked in the kitchen. “It’s been a while since you came in to work- which is completely fine. I’ve actually been working on some blueprints for your little robot’s motherboard reconstruction!” He said happily, walking in to the kitchen. </p><p>“..thank you..” Zim mumbled before deciding to just have orange juice. He didn’t like it, but the citrus smell was nice. </p><p>“It’s no problem really! I think your robot friend will.. be back soon..” He eyed the table- the box by the plastic bag was concerning.<br/>
He walked closer and picked it up, examining it to make sure he read right. </p><p>Zim barley managed to get the heavy juice out of the fridge. Once he did, he got back on the stool with a struggle, and set the cup and juice on the counter.<br/>
Little easy tasks such as this seemed much more difficult.. probably because he had only had a soda within the past.. how many days? A week? Zim couldn’t remember. </p><p>“...this.. is Misoprostol.. and Mifepristone..”  The Professor said and Zim froze.</p><p>Was the medicine used for abortions? Or could it be used for other things? Zim could say its for a science experiment, but he had already filled his glass with juice. And he was too tired to lie. Too tired to care, and too sad to really bother to hide it.</p><p>The alien lowered his head, walking back over to the table. He set the glass down, looking at the box the Professor put back on the table. </p><p>“..is everything alright?” He asked, since now that he could see Zim up close, he didn’t look too well. Not just mood wise, but physically too. </p><p>“...no.” He looked down, averting his gaze. </p><p>“..would you like something to eat? We have a lot of food in this house!” He walked to the cupboards, pulling out a bag of what looked like fruit gummies. Zim remembered the times when Dib would offer those things to him, and they had always been delicious. </p><p>The Irken sat down on the chair as Membrane walked back, handing him the packet. “Remember to eat slowly!” He guessed that Zim was malnourished from how skinny he had become, and from the little shivers he would do every now and then. </p><p>“Dad-“ Dib had walked in the room, and froze when he saw his dad. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work-?” He uneasily stepped in the kitchen. </p><p>“Yes, I just came home to pick up a few tools I needed from the basement lab..” He sighed. “...Dib, is there anything you aren’t telling me?” He asked, sounding more worried than mad. Dib couldn’t really tell from expression because most of his face was covered. </p><p>“...o..of course not. Everything’s fine, don’t worry dad.” He smiled uneasily. </p><p>“..care to explain what the Misoprostol.. and Mifepristone is for..?” </p><p>“..a.. a science experiment! You know.. for uh.. Um..” Dib’s mind was blank. </p><p>“..son, please just tell me the truth..” Membrane waited. It was pretty obvious that Dib was a bad liar, and when he lied about ‘big’ things he would be even more worse at lying.</p><p>“..Ok ok.” Dib let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping a bit as he looked away. “...they’re.. for Zim..” He didn’t want to say it out loud. So there was a moment of silence. </p><p>Membrane then turned to Zim, who was finishing up the packet of gummies. He was already looking a little bit better.<br/>
“Zim, are you pregnant?” He asked in a calming tone, one that made Zim feel like the Professor was not going to get mad or freak out no matter what he says. </p><p>So he replied in a small voice. “..yes.” As if he was guilty, the Irken lowered his head even more. </p><p>“Dad I can explain-“ </p><p>“There’s no need to explain how this happened, since I’m sure we all know the answer..“ He sat down on the chair by the round table. “..is that was this.. ‘fight’ was about?” He asked, watching as Dib also took a seat by the table. </p><p>“..Yeah..” He couldn’t believe this conversation was happening. He was hoping to have Zim take the tablets so nobody would never have known about it. And maybe they can put this in the past and move on. </p><p>“..I see..” Membrane folded his hands on the table. “I won’t ask the details.. I understand you are both adults, and have your own private lives..” He said as he looked from Dib to Zim. </p><p>“..so is this what you want to do? I’m only asking because I am worried that your body might be too weak to handle those pills right now..” He could see how uncomfortable Zim was- how sad, and maybe even depressed as well. </p><p>“..I-“ Zim couldn’t even get in a second word before Dib interrupted.</p><p>“It is. We discussed it in the car, and you agreed to-“ And now Dib was cut off.</p><p>“Dib, I wasn’t asking you.” Membrane said sternly. He rarely used his scolding voice, but when he did- it hit hard. The tone immediately shut Dib up. He didn’t want to anger his father, because his dad was the silent-angry type.<br/>
He focused back on to Zim, waiting for an answer. </p><p>“..Um..” The Irken looked up from his lap, and could see how worried and tense Dib looked. He really didn’t want to upset him. He really didn’t want to be abandoned.<br/>
“..I want.. what Dib wants.” Zim’s voice cracked a bit as he said so. </p><p>Membrane sighed again, seeming sad. He leaned forward on the table a bit, still looking at Zim. “..but what you you want Zim..?” He sounded gentle again, and the Irken didn’t know if he could keep calm anymore. He knew his true feelings, but had been too afraid to voice them. He just got Dib back.. but he didn’t want to do this. He wanted this smeet, more than anything. Even if Dib says it’s not alive, Zim already felt as if it were. </p><p>“...I.. I don’t want to kill it.” He felt too emotional about the whole subject, and also was terrified of everything right now. </p><p>“Zim! You won’t be killing anything, that thing isn’t even a baby yet- it’s just an egg! I already told you it isn’t alive-“ </p><p>“It is alive!” Zim replied with a shaky voice, also raising his voice to match Dib’s tone. “I just- I just feel it!” </p><p>“No, it's not! It’s just a cell!” Dib was getting agitated- he had thought they had an agreement. “So, what? You want to keep it now?” </p><p>“Yes!” Zim covered his stomach, shaking. “I do want to keep it!” He snapped back. </p><p>“..are you serious? Zim- I don’t want be a dad yet! I still haven’t started college, and I won’t be able to do a lot of things if there is a baby around! I literally just graduated- all of my life plans will be thrown out the window if you keep this- cell!” </p><p>“Dib, please.” The Professor stood you from his seat, giving the young adult a dark glare. “Go to your room.” </p><p>It took a moment for Dib to process what his dad said. He then got up to be more at eye level with him. “You just said that I’m an adult- and you’re telling me to go to my room?! I’m not some kid anymore!”</p><p>“I’m not saying this to treat you like a child, I am saying this for your own good. You are being extremely selfish, and disregarding Zim’s feelings on the matter. Right now, you are acting like a child that isn’t getting what he wants. So please, go to your room and calm down. Do you want to make Zim cry any further?” He said with such authority in his voice, one that Dib just couldn’t go up against. </p><p>Neither Dib nor Zim realised the tears going down the green pale cheeks. Zim put a hand up to his own face, feeling the tears. He didn’t notice, it had never been his intention to cry like this in front of both of them. </p><p>“..fine.” Dib knew it was for the best, and forced himself to go back up the stairs and into his room. He hadn’t been meaning to slam the door shut, but it happened. </p><p>What Dib wanted was very clear. Zim had to choose between the smeet, and his boyfriend. He couldn’t have both, but he wanted both- he felt just as stressed, and wished he could just disappear into nothing. He’d rather have none if he couldn’t have both..</p><p>“I’m sorry about him, he’s always been a bit.. panicky and jittery.” Membrane looked at the time through the watch on his wrist. He would have to get back to work soon.<br/>
“..Zim?”</p><p>The Irken had the box in his shaky hands. “Which one do I need to take first..?” Dib would be happy if he did this, and maybe things can go back to normal. </p><p>“..you don’t have to do this for Dib. It’s your body, and you get to decide what you want to do..” He was frowning behind the collar of his lab coat. </p><p>“..I don’t want to ruin Dib’s life.” He opened the box. “And I can’t take care of a sm- of.. a baby without him anyway..” Zim wasn’t so sure about that, but he just needed an excuse to justify what he was about to do. </p><p>“..why don’t you think about it? You don’t have to take it right now.. and it seems like you’re doing this for Dib more than yourself.” </p><p>“Yes I am mostly doing this for Dib, because.. because I love him.” He began to read the box the best he could through his blurred vision. </p><p>“..I’m sorry that you feel like you have to do this. Dib is just a little scared right now. I’m guessing he is feeling a lot of pressure from this whole situation and definitely isn’t reacting too well. I’ll.. go talk to him for a little bit, do you want to stay here?”</p><p>Zim thought for a moment. Right now, he just wanted to go home and be in that little dark room, hugging that pillow. So he got up, the box in his hand. “..I want to go home.” He couldn’t bare to see Dib like this- all upset and hurting because of Zim. He knows what he did was bad, but it seemed like Dib wouldn’t forgive him until he did what he had to do- which was get rid of the smeet.</p><p>“Alright.. Zim, why don’t you come to work tomorrow? I understand things may be tough right now, but I know of a few colleagues who have been in a similar situation.. They might be able to help you better than me.” The Professor said as he watched Zim walk out the kitchen. He followed him sadly, not wanting him to do something he doesn’t want to. But when he walked past the living room, he was reminded of something.<br/>
He picked up the diploma resting on one of the shelves. “..Before you leave.. I think you dropped this.” Membrane tried not to sound too awkward as he held out the diploma. “..Its quite important, and I.. I think you should keep it.” The Professor watched Zim just stare at the diploma for a moment before finally reaching out for it and gently taking it.</p><p>The Irken turned and stood by the doorway. “T..thank you.” He mumbled. “I will.. think about the pills more.. and- please tell Dib that I’m sorry..” Zim walked away, unable to look at the Professor as he did so. He hurried his way back home, rushing to get to that room and hug the pillow. </p><p>Meanwhile, Membrane had a job to do. Not his actual job- that could wait a few minutes. He knew one of the things he had been trying to do more is put his kids above work, and this did seem like one of those situations where he would have to do so. He just hoped his son had been able to calm down even just a little, since the last thing he wanted was to have a huge fight with Dib a few days after he graduated. Fingers crossed, he closed the door, went back across the living room and walked up the stairs. He couldn’t help but feel nervous about this whole thing. He himself didn’t mind what Zim decided to do, he just needed his own son to understand where Zim was coming from. Membrane may not be a therapist, but he knew a thing or two about psychology. He had never used that knowledge till the recent years when Dib had become depressed and Membrane was trying to be a better father.</p><p>He very gently knocked on the door. “Dib..? Can I come in?”</p><p>Dib rolled over in his bed, sighing before sitting up. He had heard the front door open and close, and guessed that Zim had left. He hadn’t been bothered to sit up and look out the window, but he wasn’t going to have a conversation with his dad laying down.<br/>
“Yeah..” He fixed his crooked glasses, feeling like a mess. He was a mess actually.</p><p>Membrane walked in, and sat down on the bed next to his son. “..I hope you have calmed down a bit?”</p><p>Dib averted his gaze. “A little.. I’m still kinda.. well.. I just feel super stressed.” He frowned.</p><p>“I know.” His dad gave him a pat on the back. “Dib, do you understand how you might have been a bit selfish earlier today?” He looked over at his son, who remained silent and uneasy.<br/>
“You talked about how you see things, and didn’t really ask Zim how he sees it.” He shifted so that he was facing Dib more. “You said how this would ruin your life, and how you didn’t want to be a father and how you wouldn’t be able to do a lot of things if Zim kept this baby. Which may be true, but that doesn’t mean you can pressure Zim into thinking he needs to take those pills to be loved by you.”</p><p>The young adult cringed, because everything his father was saying was true. </p><p>“You told me Zim doesn’t have any other family members, and if that is true then I’d like you to think how impactful this could be to him. You are clearly very important to him, and he seemed afraid to loose you because you are family to him. And this.. developing baby is also family to Zim. Even if it may not be considered a living thing yet, you have to respect that that’s how Zim feels. And there are many people in this world other than Zim that believe a baby is alive the moment an egg is fertilized.” He sighed. “I’m guessing he wants to have this baby because it is the only family he may have if he ends up loosing you.”</p><p>“So its like a back up plan then?” Dib grumbled, a little annoyed.</p><p>“Essentially, yes. Because he is afraid to be completely alone.” Membrane was honest, and he wasn’t sure if that had been the right move. </p><p>“I don’t want Zim to have this baby dad. I.. I can’t be a father yet. I really can’t, and its driving me insane- I don’t want to have to take care of a baby in nine months while I’m still in college!”</p><p>“It’s Zim’s body, and in the end of the day you are going to have to respect his wishes. You can’t guilt trip him into taking those pills. If he choses not to take them, it shouldn’t be out of the fear of loosing you- but rather because he is willing to do it for the sake of both of your futures.” Very wise words from a very wise man. </p><p>Dib had nothing to say against that. Before, he had stated that Zim was guilt tripping him.. and now, he was guilt tripping the alien into doing something he doesn’t want to.</p><p>The younger leaned forward, elbows on his own lap as he hid his face with his hands- slipping them under his glasses. “I’m a horrible boyfriend.. and a person.. fuck-“ He sniffed. </p><p>“No you aren’t Dib!” Crying never failed to make Membrane very uncomfortable, but mostly sympathetic. “You are just afraid, and wanting to fix the problem is a completely logical solution. Everything might be fixed if Zim took the pills, but things will never be the same if you force him to do it.”  The father looked down, unable to watch his son cry. “If you really love Zim, and really want to have a future with him- and make this relationship work- you are going to need to try and see things from his perspective, and be more understanding even if you don’t want to. Because being in a relationship is about caring for one another. And Zim clearly cares about you Dib..” </p><p>There was a pause. The room had a tense atmosphere, and Dib’s throat felt tight.</p><p>“I care about Zim.. shit..why am I like this?” Dib removed his tear stained hands, revealing his glossy eyes and removing his glasses.  “I want to be with him. And.. urgh! I didn’t even bother to think about his feelings this whole time because I was so busy worrying about my own future and not thinking about his!” But Dib had also been angry for what Zim did, or what he thought Zim did at least.<br/>
“I’m just fucking scared dad.” He sighed, sniffing and trying to stop himself from crying. “I wasn’t expecting this to happen at all..”</p><p>Membrane then wrapped an arm around his son, and brought him in for a hug. “..I know. And I’m sorry this is happening.” He tried his best to comfort his son.<br/>
“..If Zim does decide to proceed with the pregnancy, know that I’ll be here to support you and him.” </p><p>Dib hugged his dad back, letting his tears take over again. </p><p>“..To be honest, I never actually told you that you and Gaz were born when I was  twenty one- so a rather close age I suppose.” He chuckled. “It was quite the surprise, but I’m glad you and Gaz are here.. and I’m sorry that I let my work distract me from spending time with the two of you..” He moved his arm away, and then turned his body, putting both hands on his son’s shoulders.<br/>
“Don’t do what I did. I know how much you want to go to college, but there are online courses you can take. College isn’t going to go anywhere.. but kids- they won’t always be kids. As soon as you know it, they’ve already grown up, and you missed out on everything...Trust me, I know..” Membrane would never forgive himself for it. </p><p>“..b..but dad- you had to work. You had a lot of responsibility- you’re the smartest person in the world!” Dib tried to wipe his own tears with his hands again. </p><p>“I was selfish Dib. That doesn’t excuse me for what I did. I was so focused on my own future, that I didn’t take in to account anyone else’s. I didn’t stop to think how you and Gaz felt, and I’m sorry that I realised too late..” </p><p>“It’s not too late.” Dib picked up his glasses and put them back on. “I don’t have to be under eighteen for you to be my dad. You’ll always be my dad- and.. I’m really glad you’re here now.” He smiled softly. </p><p>“..I’m glad too Dib.” The Professor smiled and ruffled his sons hair. “Now why don’t you get some rest.. and think carefully of your words before speaking to Zim?“ Membrane stood up. “Or if Zim comes to work tomorrow, I can try to talk to him before hand if that helps?” </p><p>“Yeah.. that might be a good idea. I don’t want to mess up again, and hurt Zim..” </p><p>——————————</p><p>Zim was sitting on his couch, waiting for the rain to stop so that he could go to work. He could bathe in paste or use an umbrella, but he really didn’t feel like using either one. He didn’t even want to leave to begin with, but he couldn’t just leave Gir at Membrane’s Labs. Zim wanted his little robot back, and he was still debating on working on him there or just taking him home. </p><p>He hugged his pillow whilst sitting on the couch, listening to the raindrops and distant thunder. It made him remember the day that he declared his love for Dib. They had made out, cuddled, had snacks and everything about that day was perfect. Everything was going smoothly until his heat. </p><p>His heat ruined everything. </p><p>“..Computer?” Zim said in a weak voice, looking up as if the AI was there. “..My serum.. did it even work during my heat..?” He asked, waiting for an answer. </p><p>“No.” The computer had scanned Zim’s body, and the Pak had logged his body readings during the heat. “The data from the scan confirms that the serum you made didn’t do anything. And I told you- But you didn’t listen.” The computer sighed, saying it in a lazy and annoyed tone. </p><p>“..but then why do I remember?” Zim wondered out loud, because it was weird. He could recall more than his previous heat. </p><p>“Because you mated. The mating process for an Irken is crucial to complete the bond. Your Pak and your body are both programmed to remember the mating event so that the mated Irkens will feel the connection and bond for the rest of their lives. The first mating is very important, and even a heat can’t stop you from remembering.” The AI said professionally this time- it always sounded better when it was spitting facts. </p><p>It made sense though- it wouldn’t be great if an Irken couple couldn’t remember the first time they mated and bonded. </p><p>“The memory is logged in your Pak as well as your organic brain, and you will never be able to forget it even if you tamper with the Pak.” It added, since the computer had a feeling that could be something Zim might attempt. “You biologically do not have the capability to forget this event- just like how you can not forget the day you were hatched from the smeetery. So don’t try.” It huffed, giving it’s master a warning.</p><p>Zim had always wondered why he- and every other Irken- could recall the day they were hatched so vividly and in detail. He only wished that such an important thing like his first and only mating would have happened under different circumstances. </p><p>“..I won’t.” Zim buried his face in the pillow, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. Something about the word ‘mate’ and ‘mating’ really hit his core. </p><p>He didn’t really see the point of telling Dib about this. He didn’t want the human to feel pressured in to a relationship just because Zim was bonded to him for eternity. He wanted Dib to be with him because he loved him. Not out of pity or guilt.<br/>
But something kept telling him that it was too late. Dib was already upset at him, and it was clear that the only way he would be forgiven is to take the pills. </p><p>Lost in conflicting thoughts, Zim didn’t realise the rain had stopped. By the time he did, his eyes were once again darkened by tears. But he had to go. He needed to see Gir.<br/>
So he put on his contacts and wig, left his pillow on the couch and headed out the house. Dib usually drove him to work, but.. this time he would have to walk. It may take longer than usual, but it didn’t matter. He needed a good walk anyway. </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>When he got to work, he felt a little numb. The walk had been refreshing but it never really got rid of the sinking feeling in his chest. A couple people in the facility had said hello, and that they were glad to see him back. Zim smiled of course, but didn’t really know how to respond. As of now, he had a mission to complete; get to Gir. </p><p>Trying to pick up the pace of his walking, he made it to his laboratory. He still had this one huge room to himself.<br/>
The door hissed closed behind him- almost similar to the doors in his own lab back at home. He walked up to the work bench on the far side of the room, taking the blanket off of a small figure hiding underneath it.<br/>
He almost felt relieved when he saw his robot companion, and couldn’t help but pick him up and hug him tightly. The need to nurture was strong today, and he wished Gir was here more than ever. He had never felt so alone, but whenever he did he always thought to himself; at least he had Gir. He needed him back, desperately. </p><p>Zim set him down on the smooth work bench, grabbing some tools and getting the motherboard out from the robot’s head. He began his work- which was a good distraction from his emotions. It kept his mind and hands busy, focused on something else other than sadness for once. </p><p>Maybe if he had Gir back, he would feel differently about having a smeet? His sir unit was basically a smeet himself, and perhaps taking care of two would be too much work? Zim wondered if it was the best choice to take the pills- he had brought them with him and they remained safely stored in his Pak. </p><p>He struggled to decide, but in the end of the day, Zim wanted Dib back. If he had to choose between Dib or the smeet- </p><p>But he didn’t want to choose. </p><p>Zim sighed, stopping his work to rest his head on the table. They were basically both family to him- he loved them both dearly. But if he loved the smeet, would he really want to bring it in to a world where it’s own father doesn’t like them? Zim knew how it feels to live knowing that someone you love doesn’t appreciate you or even like you- and it hurts. It’s mentally damaging and painful to live through. </p><p>And he had made this happen. It was his fault for having a heat. His fault for agreeing to go to the party. His fault for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was his fault that Dib was hurting right now. The least he could do is take these pills, and make his human feel better. </p><p>He set his tools down, getting the pills out of his Pak. He tried his best to read the instructions, and came to the conclusion that he had to take the Mifepristone first. It was one singular, and rather large tablet for an Irken his size. Regardless, he went and grabbed a bottle of water- Membrane water- the man had his own water brand too. But Zim couldn’t complain, this was the purest water on Earth and almost similar to Irk’s waters. </p><p>Zim took the cap off, pill in one hand. He took a deep breath before tossing it in his mouth and chugging it down with water. When he knew it went down, he put the bottle down, wiping his lips with the back of his shaky hand. He didn’t want to believe what he just did, but it was for Dib. </p><p>He put the cap of the bottle back on and set it side, quickly going back to his work to once again. Hopefully Dib will be happy now.. right?</p><p>The possibly that Dib will still reject him felt like a punch to the gut. What if he had just lost a smeet and a boyfriend? He would truly be alone now.. And that scared him. He needed Gir back more than ever. Even if Dib left, at least he could have his robot companion!<br/>
Zim wanted to fix him today. He didn’t want to wait any longer, so he got back to work. Picking up the pace and rushing a little. He was clumsy with his hands- desperate to fix Gir ASAP. He rushed the work, but also tried to make sure he did everything right. His hands moved all over the place, grabbing tools, tweaking bits- he was tense. It was getting difficult to focus when he was getting more and more anxious about finishing Gir. </p><p>“I need you.” Zim mumbled, his shaking hands and his aching chest were not making this easy. He hastily hurried in getting the motherboard pieces, trying to connect them and fix the damaged areas in a panicked mess. Surly if Gir was back in his life- he would feel better. He wouldn’t be alone, and he would have a family. But..</p><p>Is he going to have to live with the guilt of knowing he killed his first smeet? What if Dib does want to be with him- and eventually have a smeet? What if fertilizing an egg with a human was rare? What if it had been some kind of miracle? What if he couldn’t get pregnant after this? What if the smeet survives and had to live the rest of its life damaged? </p><p>Thinking all of these things made him feel dizzy and sick. </p><p>He was actually beginning to feel really nauseous. Something did feel right at all, like there was some bubbling in his stomach. He didn’t even realize his Pak beeping and flashing- </p><p>“Harmful Toxic substances detected. Commencing detoxification.” The Pak stated in its robotic voice. Zim knew exactly what ‘detoxification’ meant, and so he rushed over to the trash and dragged it close to him. The urge to regurgitate came over him like a wave and he ended up spending the next couple minutes gagging and vomiting in to the poor trash can. Zim hated when his Pak did this- it was different from eating too much and throwing up. This was something the Pak caused on purpose as a defence mechanism. It never felt right. </p><p>But eventually he coughed up the last of it. The pill was out, and didn’t even last ten minutes in his stomach. The gummies he had eaten were out as well, along with the water. He didn’t know if he felt hungry or the opposite. </p><p>“..oh Irk-“ Zim stepped back from the trash. </p><p>He had failed. Again. </p><p>He really thought this would work- why couldn’t he just do this one thing for Dib? Why did it have to be so difficult-</p><p>The Irken had never reacted so fast. He saw from the corner of his eyes, the blow torch he had been holding rolling on the floor towards the large tanks of gas. He ran- not for the door, not for the window, not for protection. </p><p>He ran to Gir, and grabbed him. The motherboard was thankfully still connected to his head with a wire. Zim picked it up and tossed it in the robot’s head, closing it and then holding the small sir unit to his chest. </p><p>He heard an explosion, and also felt the impact of the explosion from behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib was lounging on the couch watching T.V. It was around 3pm, and it was usually the time when the paranormal documentaries came on one of the channels. He had sent Zim a text, but his dad had said that he saw Zim come into work today so Dib guessed the Irken was probably busy. His dad also told him he would try and talk to him when he got the chance. </p><p>Feeling reassured, he decided to treat himself to some junk food and T.V. He knew he had been awfully stressed the past couple days, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had let himself do things he liked to do. He had been debating on wether to go out and check on a few haunted sights, but he didn’t want to be cursed with bad luck or anything like last time.</p><p>He didn’t need any of that right now. He was already in a huge mess. Still upset with Zim but also wanting to figure out a solution. But right now, it was Dib-time. Some quality time with no one other than himself. </p><p>So he laid on his back, eating some chips and gazing at the screen. It wasn’t until an hour later that Dib got a call. </p><p>He jumped, wondering if it was Zim. He sat up, muting the T.V with the remote and knocking the bag of chips on the floor in the process. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand- even though he knew it was just a phone call. <br/>Unfortunately for him, it was not Zim. He frowned a little, but had a bit of hope when he saw that it was his dad. He answered the call, bringing it to his ear.</p><p>“Hey dad-!“</p><p>“Dib, somethings happened..” Membrane sounded afraid. Dib could hear lots of panicked voices in the background as well as sirens. </p><p>“..W-what do you mean?” Now Dib felt scared. </p><p>“..There has been an explosion..” There was an uneasy pause. “In Zim’s lab.” </p><p>“..oh god-“ He felt himself go cold, his heart dropped about a thousand feet. He stood up, raising his voice. “Is he ok?! PLEASE- tell me he’s ok!” </p><p>The Professor wanted to tell his son not to panic, but of course that wasn’t going to happen. <br/>“..I don’t know. I don’t see him anywhere, and I’m guessing he is still in the building. I didn’t know where the explosion came from until I stepped outside.”</p><p>“Fuck-“ Dib wasn’t about to tell his own dad to go back in a burning building. And he really didn’t feel like trusting firefighters at the moment. Zim was so small, and also an alien. “I’m on my way.” </p><p>“Wait! Dib-“ </p><p>He hung up in a hurry, shoving his phone in his pocket and not even bothering to bring anything other than phone and keys. He needed to get there asap- <br/>His hands were shaking, and felt like they were made of ice. His heart was beating too fast and he was once again in a panicked state. </p><p>He drove off in his car as fast as he could- not caring about anything else. He could see flashes go off behind him as he sped through the area. </p><p>———————————-</p><p>Dib ran to the scene, thankful that his car locked automatically since he definitely would have left it unlocked. He walked in to the group of people, scatted around ambulances but most of them just talking. </p><p>'I can't loose Zim-' He thought to himself, heart beating fast.<br/>There were only a few people with minor burns, but nobody looked like they were in serious danger. It seemed like most of them made it out of the building. </p><p>It hadn’t been hard to find his dad, who was currently speaking to a fire fighter. As Dib approached, he could hear more of the conversation.</p><p>“Sir, we’ve already sent a handful of fighters in to the building to look for this person-“</p><p>“I know, but the fire hasn’t been put out and Zim is nowhere to be seen!” Membrane raised his voice. </p><p>“We are doing everything we can, but we cannot let you go in there.” The man said with a dead expression. </p><p>The Professor turned his attention to Dib when he stepped in on the conversation. Dib didn’t look too good, it almost looked like he was going to be sick from how pale he was. <br/>“Where is Zim?!” He asked in a panicked voice, looking around in hopes of seeing his little green boyfriend. </p><p>“..He is still in there-“ Just as the Professor was about to say more, a group of fire fighters emerged from out of the building. Membrane and Dib were both hopeful, eagerly looking- </p><p>They were empty handed. </p><p>The men walked away from the building, and made it to a safe distance where everyone was standing- almost like a fire drill. Except this was not a drill. </p><p>One of the guys seemed out of breath, and was holding a weird tool. “We couldn’t get in.” He was breathing heavily- not from the smoke since they had masks and oxygen tanks, but probably from being active in all that gear. <br/>“The doors were locked and burning, we tried everything- but the fire was getting worse and the doors just wouldn’t budge.” He reported, clearly tired. </p><p>“..But the rooms are made so that they don’t go on lock down if there is a person in the room. This doesn’t make any sense!” Membrane looked at the building past the guy’s shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly, another explosion went off. It made everyone flinch or gasp, maybe cry out in fear too. A huge mix of distressed noises. </p><p>“Well I don’t know what to tell you! It was locked. The doors of that room might have been defective or damaged from the fire..” The man said as he walked away with his group, leaving a baffled Membrane and Dib. </p><p>“There HAS to be a way in! We have to go save him!” Dib pleaded, not wanting to believe for a second that Zim could already be dead.</p><p>“..There is. There is an emergency override code. But if the doors are damaged, they may remain sealed shut. The windows will be shut as well..” Membrane replied, also not wanting to give up- he was trying so hard to find a way. A possibility- </p><p>“We have to try the code thing!” </p><p>“No Dib, I will try the code idea. You stay here.” The Professor said strictly, but of course Dib wouldn’t be able to stay put. </p><p>“What?! Fuck no!” He growled, looking angry all the sudden. “You HAVE to let me go with you-“ </p><p>“If you really want to save Zim, you will stay here. Understood? I can’t work fast if I’m having to protect or save you too.” Membrane scolded. </p><p>Dib was about to go off on him. Yell and complain that he didn’t need to be protected or saved. That he could help- but his dad was right. Dib would end up being just extra weight. <br/>“Five minutes. If you’re not back in five I’m going in.” He snapped, almost a warning. </p><p>“Make it ten.” The Professor said as he tapped something on his watch. He didn’t waste any time after setting the timer. He used his rocket-boots and went as fast as he could. </p><p>Membrane knew exactly where to go and how to get the the quickest. The fire wasn’t really spreading fast since the facility was made and equipped properly for a fire. All the rooms were on lockdown, preventing any fire from spreading in to them and causing more explosions. People’s experiments and inventions were safely in the rooms. <br/>The only issue was Zim’s room. The lab was sealed shut, which is a way to prevent the fire from spreading and also slowly killing the fire with the sprinklers and the lack of air. It was not supposed to close with someone still inside the room. </p><p>By the time the professor got to Zim’s side of the building, the fire started to show. Just because the rooms were fire-proofed and locked, didn’t mean the hallways were too. The hallways could manually go on lockdown, but it wouldn’t activate for a fire. Since if the fire was too bad, fire fighters need to get in to put it out somehow. </p><p>Membrane could feel the heat emitting from that room- and feel that it was definitely the source. Not much fire had escaped it, but the explosion had been enough to shake up the whole facility and cause smoke to rise out of- </p><p>The explosion made a hole somewhere in the room. That’s why the fire was spreading and that’s why it hadn’t gone away. </p><p>The Professor felt stupid, of course it did. The only issue was it was very difficult to see with the smoke and fire, and also the large amounts of water coming from the sprinklers. <br/>He guessed that the hole was against the wall connecting to another person’s room. It would explain the second explosion- but if the smoke was coming from outside, the hole was made in the intersecting corners of the two rooms. </p><p>Membrane didn’t want to risk more fire bursting out from the open doors- but it would be quicker to get to Zim. Getting back outside and around the building would take another few minutes, and Zim doesn’t have second to spare. <br/>He went to the control panels, quickly typing in the code and not having to worry about burns since his arms and hands were mechanic. He really hoped that it would work- </p><p>And it did. The doors opened, and he took a step back. The fire didn’t immediately come gushing out because it already had air within the room. <br/>But it didn’t matter. The Professor ventured in, but was greeted by debris, fire and smoke. The collar of his lab coat thankfully filtered out a lot of it. Since it had been made to withstand toxic chemicals if it ever did get released into the air from an experiment. </p><p>He walked around, pushing aside the crumbling debris and checking every corner- </p><p>And then he saw it, a large puddle of pink, coming from a pile of pipes and metal beams. In the puddle of pink, was a lone black glove. He rushed over- this could be a science experiment, but the black glove was proof that Zim was near by. Or might be near by. He would have to see.. </p><p>The Professor used the help of his robotic arms to lift things and move them out the way with ease. </p><p>When he got to the bottom, he found Zim. The Irken was hopefully just passed out, and missing half of his left leg. Pink blood flowing out of the wound, and staining his leggings. He had something that looked the the sharp end of some piece of metal jabbed through his right shoulder. Zim definitely had some burns as well, but as the droplets of water fell on his face- the slight hiss of skin could be heard. </p><p>Zim has said he was allergic to non filtered water, so was the filter not working? </p><p>Doesn’t matter. He moved to pick him up, being carful that Gir was not dropped. The robot was unharmed and in Zim’s arms. When Membrane lifted him, the half burnt wig slipped off of his head. The Irken antenna hung limply as well, and Zim remained unresponsive. It wasn’t until then he realized Zim also had a deep cut on the front left side of his head- it looked pretty deep, and maybe even his brain could be exposed and damaged. If that was the case, it may be too late. </p><p>But for now, the Professor decided not to question anything. He picked up the wig and put it back on Zim’s head, protecting the cut from further harm. Holding both Zim and Gir close to his chest, he decided to made his way out through the rip in the room- which was right where he had expected it to be. <br/>Going through the fire had been a hassle, but he did it quickly and with ease with the help of his boots. </p><p>He lowered himself down to the ground, setting Zim down and quickly checking for a pulse. He checked his wrist, the side of his neck, and tested to see if he was even breathing. </p><p>But he wasn’t. </p><p>Membrane felt truly heartbroken. “..No..” The Professor remained kneeling beside the body, upset that he had been too late. That was until, he heard something- a robotic voice. </p><p>“Rebooting.” The Pak behind Zim lit up pink, and sent a rather powerful shock in Zim’s body. The Irken's body twitched from the shock- </p><p>“Rebooting..” It said again, and sent another shock. This time, Membrane heard a gasp. Zim coughed, and felt dizzy. He passed out again, but all that mattered was that he was breathing. </p><p>Membrane was too shocked- any human would be dead by now. Why does Zim have pink blood? What where those antenna under his wig? What is this backpack on his back? He had so many questions- </p><p>“DAD! ZIM!” Dib ran over, instantly scooping up the alien with Gir in his arms. “Come on! We have to get to Zim’s house-“ </p><p>“Shouldn’t he.. go to a hospital? The ambulances are over there-“ Membrane thought it was the most logical thing to do. </p><p>“No, just- trust me ok?! A hospital won’t be able to help Zim! He’s an alien- just follow me if you don’t want to be bombarded by news reporters.” Dib said as he ran in the direction of where his car was. He had moved it a little closer to the building for this very purpose, if Zim had been severely injured, they needed to get to the base asap.</p><p>“Hold Zim.” Dib said as he handed the unconscious alien and robot to his dad. The Professor silently sat in the passenger seat, while Dib in the drivers. </p><p>Once the doors were shut, Dib took off. </p><p>Somehow, his heart was beating even faster than before. He didn’t want to loose Zim. He still had so much to tell him and so much do to and experience with him.. He didn’t want Zim to go like this. Or ever go. </p><p>The car ride there was really silent, apart from the alien’s weak breaths that sounded like wheezing. </p><p>Dib got out of the car once parked crookedly in front of Zim’s house. As soon as Membrane stepped out, he took Zim from his arms and bolted to the door- which swung open. </p><p>The Professor followed his son- </p><p>“Computer!” Dib raised his voice as the door closed. “Take us down to the labs! Close to the med bay if you can-“ </p><p>“On it.” The computer responded. The floor beneath Dib and Membrane began to lower. Not slow, but not fast either. Dib guessed the computer already knew Zim was in critical condition. </p><p>“..Umm.. Dib-“ Membrane was a little taken back as the floor turned in to an elevator. </p><p>“I already told you. Zim is an alien. I’ve been telling you all my life.” Dib mumbled. This was the least of his worries right now. </p><p>They got to the lower floor- Dib had practically memorised this section of Zim’s lab. He ran to the med bay, stumbling in and placing Zim on the metal table in the centre. He picked Gir up from the Irken’s chest, and set him down on a chair near by. <br/>Dib then took the Irken’s wig and white lab coat off. Dumping those on the ground. He took a step back as metal arms and wires lowered from the ceiling. </p><p>The computer spoke again. “I know what to do, but I don’t have the necessary supplies to disinfect and numb the areas..” </p><p>“We don’t exactly have a choice right now!” Dib snapped back. He didn’t want Zim to feel pain, or be awake during a surgery- but he couldn’t wait another ten or so minutes for Dib to run to his home, grab a disinfecting cream and anaesthetic and run back. It might not even work on Zim. </p><p>The computer didn’t ask anymore. It began, working on all the areas at once- using the intricate little wires and patching Zim up. </p><p>Dib took a few more steps back, letting the computer have more room to work. Membrane stood beside his son, looking around the room and at the computer’s ‘arms’. It was awkward, and silent. Dib mainly watched Zim, wanting him to wake up but also not wanting him to wake up. </p><p>“..Son..” The Professor looked almost guilty. “.. I’m sorry I didn’t believe in you.”</p><p>“It’s honestly fine at this point. I’ve been living with you not believing all my life. And after the Florpus, I was sure that you’d never believe.” Dib was in a very conflicting mood- was he mad, or sad? Or maybe he just didn’t care and was only worried about Zim. </p><p>“It’s not fine.” Membrane sighed. “..I always came up with excuses for myself, because I was afraid to believe. I tried to imagine that the excuses were logical- it was the only thing that made sense. The only thing that I could understand.” He looked over at his son. “I think I had been afraid in even considering the possibility that aliens were real. Because that would mean there is something I don’t understand and don’t have a clue about is existing in this universe. As a scientist, I want to be able to know everything. To understand the world we are living in. And if aliens exist- it would mean all of my life’s work would have been nothing but ‘scratching the surface’.” </p><p>“But you just said your a scientist- aren’t scientist supposed to... I dunno- explore the unknown?” Dib looked over at his dad. “If you don’t understand it, then take the time to understand it! I had to myself. I didn’t know a thing about Zim when he walked in to my class back when I was twelve. But all these years I spent learning about Zim and other paranormal things- and now I’m more knowledgable than before. You could have been too..” </p><p>“I know.. and I’m sorry.” He felt uneasy, since sorry couldn’t exactly cover for all those years he had spent not believing in his own son. “Just.. the possibility of paranormal things and aliens being real would have turned my knowledge of the world upside down. It didn’t make sense.. and I agree, I was stupid to let that scare me in to coming up with excuses. Because at the time, my excuses made sense.. but aliens don’t exactly make sense to me.” </p><p>“YET.” Dib corrected, sighing before smiling at his dad. “I’m really tired from today. And.. honestly I’m glad that you believe now, and I don’t have the energy to be mad at you. Just... just promise me you’ll keep this a secret? And all the other paranormal stuff too.” </p><p>The Professor raised a brow. “But didn’t you want to expose all these things and become famous?” </p><p>“Yeah- but not so much anymore. I am passionate about doing research about these creatures and beings, but I’ve come to realise that I don’t really want to expose them anymore. Exposing them would bring unwanted attention to them. It could completely ruin their life cycle and ‘eco system’. People might capture them, try to keep some as pets- might kill them if they consider them to be too dangerous. And I don’t want that. I just want to improve my knowledge on paranormal things. Like... study them without hurting them.” He smiled softly. “Because they have families too. They are their own species and need to thrive in the world. I mean- look what happened to the majority of different breeds of tigers! All of them gone and extinct because humans were stupid. And actually, A LOT of the paranormal creatures I’ve read about are already extinct because humans were stupid. And that’s why people think they are nothing but myths and legends now.” </p><p>“Yes, that does make a lot of sense that people would think that way.” Membrane nodded. “So what you want to do is study these creatures with out disturbing them?” </p><p>“Yep! Well.. it’s what I would like to do. But.. I’m not too sure about the job opportunities. Like the swollen eyeball. They are all about capturing paranormal creatures and displaying them at conferences- showing them to people. They are only thinking of the well-being of themselves and the company. Only thinking about the money and fame their organisation could have. They aren’t actually that passionate about studying these things..” Dib sighed. “And most paranormal organisations are like that. They are so fixed on proving themselves right, and proving the existence of these creatures- that they aren’t even thinking straight! What’s the point of making people believe, just so that the very thing people believe in is going to be wiped out and ruined? Kept in zoo’s or even worse- just flat out killed!” Dib said in an annoyed tone.<br/>“Like, what’s supposed to happen after? Run off with fame and money to go live some luxurious life? There aren’t a lot of people like me who actually CARE about the paranormal..  who actually want to learn about them and preserve them. Yeah I want people to believe, but that could lead to their extinction.” </p><p>“..I see.” Membrane was proud of his son, really surprised at how much he’s grown personality-wise since he was younger. <br/>“I agree, most of the people in this world are rather stupid. And you are thinking of what’s best for these creatures, which is defiantly to keep the ‘stupid people’ away from them!” He chuckled, glad to see Dib smile again. <br/>“..so, this may be a stupid question- but what made you want to date Zim? Do you consider him a paranormal creature or- like a human?” He leaned back against the wall, slightly tired from today’s events. </p><p>Dib did the same, turning his head to look at Zim- who was thankfully still passed out. </p><p>“..Zim is different. He’s not a creature to me. He’s an intelligent being- I consider him to be like a person that just looks different.” Dib shrugged. “But in a good way! I.. I like Zim not just because he’s an alien, but just.. who he is. And for how much he cares about me too. I mean- don’t you think it’s just fate at this point? Zim bumped into Earth, and decided to live a few blocks from our house and go to the same Skool as me. He was put in the same class- and was always just.. there in my life. He’s worked so hard to gain my attention and he did it perfectly well.” Dib chuckled. “Even after he found out he was abandoned, he kept pretending he wanted Earth because he wanted me around. Isn’t that adorable?” </p><p>“It is indeed.” The Professor looked at the alien as well, who was already looking less pale than before. </p><p>“He really likes me, and I like him just as much. He’s always helped me get through life one way or another. He always gave me a challenge, a purpose, and someone to just talk to and be around in general. And sometimes whenever I got depressed, he would.. somewhat cheer me up. Kind of like a dog who sees that their owner is sad- so they decide to pull a sock off of their foot and force the owner to chance them around. Yeah sometimes it’s annoying, but it works. I actually did feel so much better when Zim would do that. There were times that I snapped at him, but that’s because I just didn’t acknowledge what he was trying to do. Which was to just make me ‘Dib’ again, as he used to say it.” </p><p>“Sounds like you’ve found the perfect one.” Membrane gave his son a pat on the shoulder. </p><p>“Definitely. I mean, Zim came half way across the galaxy to get my attention! How could I say no to that?” He laughed, blushing slightly. </p><p>“You can’t.” Membrane smiled. “But him being an alien makes a lot of sense now.. The pink blood, and unclean-water allergy I’m guessing is a species thing?” </p><p>Dib nodded. “Yeah, Zim’s an Irken- and all Irkens seem to be weak to dirty water.” He shrugged. “He also can’t eat most meats, and is an absolute clean freak.” </p><p>“..And I’m guessing gender is different for Irkens?” Membrane curiously asked, and the question made a faint blush appear on Dib’s cheeks. </p><p>“..Yeah.. Irkens determine gender by their antenna, and their reproductive system is based on their height. Small Irkens - using human terms- have a vagina, medium sized Irkens have both, and are hermaphrodites. Then tall Irkens just have dicks. And straight antenna means male, curled means female on his planet.” Dib tried to smile. Talking about anything like this always made him nervous. </p><p>“That is very fascinating! I’d love to ask Zim a few questions myself, but of course now is not the appropriate time..”</p><p>“Uh..” Dib stood up straight. “You’re not going to.. like.. tell people right? Or take Zim away and experiment-“</p><p>“Of course not! Why would I ever want to do that?! Yes I’m curious about Zim’s anatomy and his species, planet and culture- but I’m not going to force anything upon you or him, or do anything to harm him. I don’t want to ruin your relationship, and Zim is already family.“</p><p>Dib sighed of relief. “Thanks dad.” </p><p>The computer’s arms retracted after working for a while, and its robotic voice boomed throughout the room. “Uh.. I did what I could.” It said as both Dib and Membrane walked over to the metal table. <br/>“He is all patched up, except is leg. He needs to grow that back on his own. The Pak should now be able to easily repair the damages done and defeat any germs that may cause infection.. The burns were also repaired pretty quickly.” The computer stated, and both humans looked at the small alien. They quickly noticed that Zim was now clean, and wearing something like a pink pyjama dress. He assumed the computer must have done it whilst he was focused on the conversation with his dad.</p><p>“..He’s so pale..” Dib gently moved a hand to Zim’s cheek, frowning. “And cold..”</p><p>“He did loose a lot of blood. I don’t have any Irken IV’s left, so it’s probably best that he eats something as soon as he wakes up.” The AI recommended, the smaller metal arms cleaning things up in the background. </p><p>“..this..this is amazing..” The Professor couldn’t help but be amazed at the Irken’s leg. There had only been half a leg before, but it was already growing back. <br/>“Sorry-“ he quickly snapped out of it. “Regeneration never fails to fascinate me.” He blushed slightly from embarrassment, but thankfully the collar of his lab coat hid it well. </p><p>“It’s ok dad.” Dib replied, his eyes not leaving Zim. “..Do you think we can move him to somewhere more comfortable? This flat metal table doesn’t look too comfy.” Dib’s hand moved down to the alien’s neck and shoulder- it was so small compared to his hand.. </p><p>“You can move him. His resting area is down the hall to the right. You’ll see something that looks like circular bed with a pillow on it.” The computer opened the doors for them. The AI had also taken the time to bring Zim’s favourite and only pillow from upstairs to his 'bed room'.</p><p>Dib very carefully picked up his alien, earning a soft pained groan from him. Zim was still unconscious, but he was clearly feeling some discomfort. Dib didn’t blame him though- his Irken was not on any pain killers or drugs that could help ease the pain. He was just grateful that Zim had been knocked out for the entirety of his surgery. But at the same time- the explosion must have been pretty bad if it had been enough to keep an alien knocked out for this long. </p><p>Dib held the alien close to him, while Membrane decided to help by picking up the small metal robot on the chair. It clearly meant a lot to Zim, judging from how he had been holding it to his chest when the professor found him.</p><p>The room wasn’t too far. Dib walked in, not surprised by the amount of pink in the room. Just as the computer said, there was a round bed-like surface with a large pillow in the centre of the room. The human approached it, peeling the blanket back and fixing the pillow against the headboard. He very gently and carefully set Zim down, making sure his head was supported by the pillow. <br/>Dib put the cover over him, and once Zim was comfortably in the bed- he too felt much better. Membrane then set the robot down next to Zim, guessing that the alien would feel better that way. </p><p>“..You can go home if you want.” Dib looked over at his dad. “I don’t know how long he’s going to be out- and I’m sure you have a lot to do..” </p><p>“I think I’d rather stay here until Zim wakes up. I.. need to make sure he’s ok, and that you two are ok..” He sighed. “The last time you saw Zim.. it didn’t end too well in my opinion.” He said as he sat down on something that looked like a couch on the far side of Zim’s room. </p><p>Dib joined him, sitting down as well. “No it didn’t end well... and- shit... I’m really not ready for this..” He ran a hand down his own face. “I can’t be a dad-“</p><p>“Of course you can’t be one if you keep telling yourself you can’t!” The Professor stated so obviously. “I know it can be scary at first.. but I assure you, over time, you won’t regret whatever Zim decides..”  He pat Dib on the back, making him feel better. </p><p>“..yeah.. I’ll trust you with this one..” Dib leaned back against the couch, and the two waited for Zim to wake up.</p><p>—————————-</p><p>It was about an hour later that Zim started to wake up. Dib had brought snacks from the kitchen and set them aside the Irken’s bed. And Membrane had been busy making calls in the hallway just outside Zim’s room- telling everyone he is ok and that he will start reconstruction and all. To Dib, his father’s position sounded like a stressful one.. especially in a time like this. </p><p>“..urgh..” Zim winced, eyes opening. He felt a flood of pain piercing from his head and shoulder. His leg on the other hand was pretty numb considering half of it was missing. Regeneration was painful- kind of like growth pain, but not as nearly as bad as the other pains Zim was feeling. </p><p>“Zim! Holy fuck..” Dib felt like he was going to cry. He knelt down beside the bed, shoving the snacks away slightly and gently resting a hand on the side Zim’s face. “..I.. I’m so sorry..” His thumb kept caressing the Irken’s cheek. He looked into those pink eyes- the computer clearly removed the lenses. He had missed Zim’s real eyes.</p><p>“..Dib? ..wait..” Zim looked around, and felt immediate relief when he saw that Gir was right next to him. <br/>“..what happened..?” He asked in a hoarse voice, antenna remaining low. “I thought.. I died.” </p><p>“You were in an explosion. Dad rescued you and we brought you here.. the computer patched you up, and... fuck.. you scared me Zim..” Dib was crying now- he couldn’t help it. “..I thought I lost you.. or that I was going to loose you..” He cried, unable to stop. </p><p>“...I thought I lost you too..” Zim stuttered. “..I couldn’t... I.. I couldn’t take the pill..” He frowned, looking away. “... I’m sorry I couldn’t fix this..” He kept thinking how he could only manage to destroy things-</p><p>“I don’t care! ..I’m sorry if I pressured you to take them.. and.. I’m going to support whatever you decide..” The human smiled through tears. </p><p>Zim hesitated, as if not believing what Dib was saying. “...what? Dib.. you don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better...”</p><p>“I’m not fucking lying. I mean it. Yeah.. I’m terrified of being a father so soon.. But it’s going to happen one day. And I feel like no matter what age I am- I’m going to be terrified anyway.” He chuckled, wiping his own tears away. “..Sure my plans might change.. but as long as I get to be with you, I know I’ll be happy.. so I promise.. I’m not lying. We can both figure out how to make this work.. so if you want this baby, then let's keep it. Ok?” </p><p>Zim was scanning through the human’s face, trying to find a single sign of doubt or unease- but he found none. Dib was looking at him with genuine eyes, his face wasn’t tensed up but rather relaxed.. and Zim knew he was serious. <br/>“..really?” Now he was the one who couldn’t believe the truth. “..you really want to be with me..? This whole mess was because of my stupid heat... and my stupid brain for making a useless serum!” Zim clenched his fists- he was upset with himself. </p><p>“..useless serum?” Dib tilted his head a little. “..what do you mean-“ </p><p>“..it didn’t do anything! ..the computer had warned me, but I didn’t listen..” His anger turned into sadness. “Because I was stupid...” He felt tears in his eyes. “..First I destroy your future, and now I destroyed your fathers lab! ..I hurt you.. and- I.. I really don’t want to destroy anything else..” </p><p>“..Zim- you didn’t destroy anything. I said my future would be ruined because I was afraid, and that was all just my stupid opinion that I said out of emotion. And my emotions and opinions aren’t really your responsibility. So... just because I said my future would be ruined- doesn’t mean it’s going to happen, and it’s most certainly not your fault since the serum didn’t even work anyway! Technically- it’s my fault. I pushed you into going to that party when you were already afraid to go because of your heat- so please stop blaming yourself for my issues. I know I can be emotional and irrational- but that’s not because of you. That’s me, and I know I need to work on that. Got it? And yeah you’re my boyfriend, but it’s not your responsibility to keep me happy 24/7. So please- don’t worry about hurting me. Because you won’t. And besides, hurting me- and hurting each other- will just make us stronger..” By the time he realised he had rambled on for a bit, Zim was already looking at him with glistening ruby eyes.</p><p>“..Dib..” He didn’t know how to respond- what was he supposed to say? Thank you? I love you? I’m sorry? He had no clue-<br/>“....I don’t understand.” Was all he could come up with. Because it was the truth. But instead of getting upset, Dib just smiled softly. </p><p>“..I don’t expect you to understand right away. But I hope in time.. you will begin to understand.” Dib’s eyes moved down to look at Zim’s lips. He so badly wanted to kiss him- how long had it been since they last kissed? </p><p>“..Zim, can I ki-“</p><p>“Have you made up yet?” The Professor walked in, smiling behind the lab coat. </p><p>Dib blushed deeply and moved away from Zim just a smidge. “..Yeah. We still have somethings to work on but.. I think Zim still loves me, right?” The human looked over at the alien in bed. </p><p>“..what kind of question is that? We are mates..” Zim blushed. “..I will love you till the day I expire.” Which will be never so long as his Pak is functioning. </p><p>“..mates- is that a term you frequently use on your planet?” Membrane asked, kneeling down next to Dib and looking at the alien who was awake. </p><p>“..what-“ Zim panicked for a brief moment. </p><p>“Don’t worry Zim! He knows you're an alien.. but he won’t try and experiment on your or anything. Right dad?” Dib asked, and his father nodded. </p><p>“I won’t do anything with out permission from both of you. I.. of course would like to ask some questions, maybe take a few samples- but not to show the world. Just for my own personal research purposes.” He reassured the Irken, who still seemed a little taken back. </p><p>“...I.. It’s the least I can do.” Zim frowned, looking down like a guilty dog. “..I’m.. sorry for blowing up the lab..” </p><p>“Oh don’t worry about it! The damage to the building is minor, and I’m just glad there were no deaths.. And that you are ok, and recovering.” Membrane stood back up, stretching. <br/>Now that he knew Zim was safe, and that his son made up with his boyfriend- it was time to face the next problem. Which was work. “I must be off now.. I have a lot to take care of, but don’t worry! Oh and make sure you eat something! Both of you!” Membrane ordered, and then was off. The computer helped Membrane back to the upper level, taking some time to share a conversation with him as well since the Professor was quite curious.</p><p>Zim was still trying to process everything that had happened in the few minutes of coming back to life- it wasn’t easy. Zim assumed it mustn’t be easy for Membrane too- having found out his son was telling the truth all these years.. </p><p>“..Here.” Dib picked up a packet of chips, opening it and handing it to Zim. “Can you sit up?” He asked the alien, who was cautious at moving himself closer to the headboard but eventually sitting up. The pounding in his head wasn’t getting better, but at least some food might help him stay distracted. </p><p>Zim took the packet of chips, quickly taking a chip and putting it in his mouth. He was suddenly so hungry- and he was ready to have a full meal if he could. </p><p>“So I wanted to ask.. You said the serum didn’t work- but.. how did you remember?” Dib grabbed a packet of chips himself and sat on the bed. </p><p>“..eh.. I don’t know exactly- the computer said something about the mating process. Where Irken mates are supposed to remember their mating so that their relationship will be successful. Our Paks won’t let us forget important events such as being born or this first-mating.” Zim crunched in another chip, resisting the urge to purr. Chips had never tasted so good. </p><p>“..Oh I see. The human blushed. “Well I’m glad I was your first.” </p><p>“You speak as if I’m going to have a second.” Zim smiled. “You’re my first and only Dib.” </p><p>The human moved to sit right next to Zim, his back resting against the headboard as well. He put an arm around the Irken’s slender shoulders, pulling him close. </p><p>“You’re my first and only too.” The human gave him a kiss on the head, enjoying the closeness of his alien boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dib vs Pillow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim ended up falling asleep after eating and somewhat watching a movie on the human’s phone, clearly worn out from the eventful day. Dib on the other hand slept next to the Irken, deciding to stay the night. He was able to sleep pretty quickly as well, but was half worried that he might fall off the small bed. Plus the temptation to cuddle Zim was too strong, and had been difficult to resist. But he managed till the morning. </p><p>When he woke up, Zim was still fast asleep. Hugging his soft pillow tightly. The thing almost looked like a body pillow for Zim. Of course it clearly wasn’t, but the Irken could wrap his arms and legs around it with ease. </p><p>“..morning..?” Zim mumbled out, yawning and showing off his sharp little teeth. </p><p>“Good morning space boy.” Dib smiled, leaning on one arm and looking at his lover. “You passed out yesterday in the first ten minutes of the movie after eating like five bags of chips.” He chuckled, poking the Irken’s cheek. </p><p>The poke earned a small whimper from the alien, and Zim sat up with his arms crossed. “Can you really blame me?” </p><p>Dib tapped his chin. “..hmm.. ok, you have a point.” He sat up as well, scanning Zim’s adorable face. The alien was definitely not as pale as before, and his body language in general seemed more upbeat. “Are you feeling better?” He had to ask just to make sure. </p><p>“Yes, I don’t feel any pain and my leg is back!” Zim shifted, getting his leg out from under the blanket.<br/>
The cut on his head was gone as well, and it was as if nothing had been there to begin with. It was quite remarkable- </p><p>“Good, because I’d rather have a happy and healthy alien boyfriend.” Dib teased, nudging the alien. </p><p>Zim rolled his ruby eyes and shook his head. “..and I’d rather have a less stinky boyfriend.” He teased back, making Dib blush before sniffing his own shirt. </p><p>“Oh come on I don’t smell that bad-“ </p><p>“That’s only because you were in my bed!” Zim very slowly got off of the bed, being cautious since last time he stood up so suddenly his head felt dizzy. “Go have a shower and then you can have breakfast.” Zim made a shooting motion with his hand before walking out the room as if he was royalty. </p><p>“Fine, but I’m gunna end up wearing the same clothes!” Dib yelled rushed off the bed and poked his head out the room, shouting down the hallway. “Unless you want me to walk around in boxers only-“ He smirked. </p><p>Zim turned on his heel, pointing a finger at the human. “As long as you are not stinky!” With that, he turned back and headed to the elevator. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>Dib seemed to be serious about smelling nice, since Zim knew the human never spent over five minutes in the shower- but this time it was taking him longer. About half an hour later Dib showed up in just his boxers. Towel around his neck and resting on his shoulders as his wet hair dripped. </p><p>“I hope I’m not stinky any more-“ Dib said out loud as he plopped himself down on the chair across from Zim by the table. There was already a bowl filled with something that looked like fruit loops. </p><p>“And no, I don’t have milk. It’s completely disgusting.. I can’t believe you humans drink that.” Zim complained as he shoved a spoon in his own bowl of fruit loops and took the spoonful into his mouth. </p><p>“Speaking of milk- that reminds me of the topic of the baby..” Dib fixed his half foggy glasses nervously. “..I uh.. want to know what you want to do. You never gave me a definite answer yesterday.” He uneasily looked at Zim, who subconsciously rubbed his abdomen. </p><p>“...I’d like to keep it..but-“ </p><p>“Then we're keeping it.” Dib smiled. “Let’s have a baby.” Yes he was scared as hell, but the last thing Zim needed was Dib freaking out again. So the human learned to accept it, and some how hopes to find a way to deal with it.. maybe even look into online courses for college. Or an actual job- he could move in with Zim too.. </p><p>There was so much do to. </p><p>Zim’s antenna flicked up- it was a good sign. The Irken also took note on how Dib was finally referring to the growing smeet as ‘baby’ instead of ‘cell’. Just hearing Dib say those words out loud did make him feel so much better. But unfortunately, he had a few things to share first.<br/>
“..there are somethings you should know first.” Zim mumbled with a frown, averting his gaze. “The success rate is really low.. because I am....... small, and this smeet is going to be huge since it is half you-“ He let out a sigh. “..It’s supposed to be ready for delivery in seven months.” He added. Regardless of this, Zim still wanted to have the smeet. He was already forming a motherly attachment to it, and it couldn’t go away. He would give his life up for this smeet. He was just so glad it had not been damaged in the explosion. If that metal had pierced through his abdomen instead of his shoulder.. who knew what would have happened. </p><p>Thankfully the smeet wasn’t developed enough to have anything to damage, so it was a good thing that the smeet was currently a ‘cell’.</p><p>“..You know this, and you still want to have the baby?” Dib was clearly worried now. He didn’t want this baby to be the death of his boyfriend- although he doubted Zim would die from it. If worse came to worse they could just take the smeet out through a c-section. </p><p>“Yes.” Zim nodded, clearly determined.<br/>
“..I want to try. I want this smeet to survive..” He rubbed his stomach more, as if soothing the smeet. </p><p>“Then it’s settled. And.. I honestly think I should move in with you..” Dib blushed slightly with a shrug. “..if you’re ok with that..?” </p><p>Zim beamed, holding himself high in his seat. “Stupid human- of course you can live with Zim! We are mates after all! And mates are supposed to live with each other!” He smiled brightly, feeling excited. He went from hardly seeing Dib to being able to live with Dib- how could he not be excited? </p><p>“Mates? Hm... it has a nice ring to it.“ Dib finished up his cereal, wiping the crumbs from his mouth. “I better start packing then.. do you wanna help? Or maybe you should rest a little more...”</p><p>“Nonsense! I’m completely fine!” Zim stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Now get dressed, so we can begin the process of moving you in!” </p><p>————————</p><p>The move itself hadn’t been a too stressful task. Zim mostly helped pack things like clothes and smaller items. While Dib carried the packed suit cases and full boxes down the stairs, out the house, and to the shining car. He was getting quite the work out, but after years of chasing Zim, it wasn’t that big of a deal anymore. </p><p>When they finished packing, the matter of the bed popped up. The bedroom in the lab was... OK. It was a small bed, in a small room with room for nothing else other than a mini couch. There was no sunlight, and it was quite dark and cramped. Dib would prefer to have a room with a desk too. Not that he could be bothered to dismantle all of his computers and the desk in his old bedroom-He would probably just get a new desk and use his laptop from now on. </p><p>Either way, Dib needed a bigger room because he was a bigger human. And preferably- a room with Zim. The Irken had been more than happy to agree to sleeping together and staying close. Zim had claimed he didn’t need sleep unless he was healing, but the computer told him otherwise. Being pregnant was going to make Zim more sleepy down the line, so that’s when it was decided that they had to get the best bed ever. </p><p>The attic of Zim’s house was currently mostly cleared out. Voot parts and tools were scattered- and the place that used to be his voot’s garage and landing pad was completely unused. So Zim thought of a genius idea to turn it into a bed room for them. The computer easily made a new set of stairs going from the kitchen to the attic. The stairs were against the wall on the right side of the kitchen, and didn’t take up much space.<br/>
Zim had wanted an elevator, but since they would be sharing a room things might get complicated if one of them wanted to go up whilst the other go down. Not like the computer could make it anyway unless something else in the house was taken apart. So Dib made it his personal summer project to figure out a way to make an elevator, because if Zim makes it to the last trimester, they really might need it. </p><p>The bathroom was another issue- it was way too far from the kitchen, bedroom and living room. The one in the lab was also built for Zim like most things down there, so it was quite small. Dib had struggled to stand and shower himself- so ended up taking a bath like last time. </p><p>Unfortunately, the computer didn’t have the capability to create another room at the moment, so that bathroom would have to do. Maybe somewhere along the lines Dib could save up to have a house extension made and a proper bathroom installed.<br/>
To Zim it was weird that his human didn’t want anything to be in the labs underground. It was safer, and much more accessible and modernised than up here. But to Dib, it was completely normal that Zim would naturally want to be underground and burrow. His species were basically bug-aliens, maybe part lizard too. Irkens seemed to like being underground and creating different rooms like a colony of ants. Zim had briefly mentioned that smeets on Irk were not allowed to leave the underground until they were old enough, just like how little baby ants are not allowed to leave the nest and go to the surface until they are big enough. </p><p>So far, all they had in their new attic room was a round bed -that was definitely too small- placed in the centre with the headboard against the wall. And then Dib’s belongings scattered around the room only half unpacked. Zim couldn’t argue about the mess, because the scent of his mate taking over his base was something he found himself liking. </p><p>Near the end of the day, Dib agreed that they would go shopping tomorrow for more things for their new home. Well, it wasn’t a new home- they were just renovating it to make it more like a cozy family home. The computer was capable of making a few small shelves, so they didn’t have to worry about that. A perfect place for Dib to put his collections of paranormal beast figures.<br/>
There was also the garage filled with Zim’s stuff he had collected over the years of their battles. That was going to be it’s own task- but once all of that junk was here, Zim was positive that they could use it for something good. </p><p>But now it was the end of the day. Dib ordered a large pizza and decided to attempt watching a movie with Zim again- since yesterday the alien had fallen asleep. </p><p>Dib sat on the couch, waiting for Zim with a fresh box of pizza on his lap. The T.V was on and already paused at the beginning of the movie.<br/>
Zim came back from their bedroom going down one step at a time with a pillow, walking towards the couch wearing- </p><p>“Are you wearing space pyjamas?” Dib chuckled- what Zim was wearing was adorable. A pink shirt with little yellow stairs all over it. He still kept his black leggings on, but he had matching socks as well. </p><p>“Is that a problem?” Zim narrowed his eyes, hugging his pillow as he got comfortable on the couch. </p><p>“No! It’s.. cute..” But Dib couldn’t stop looking at Zim’s tiny covered feet- not that he had a kink. He just thought they were adorable.<br/>
“Just don’t fall asleep again, ok? Because you walked in here with pyjamas and a pillow- so it seems like you're planning on sleeping.” Now Dib was the one to narrow his eyes as he set the box of pizza down between them on the couch. </p><p>“I just want to be comfortable!” Zim snapped, setting his pillow aside momentarily as he opened the box of pizza. </p><p>“Ok ok- anyway, I chose a less gory movie this time so don’t worry about loosing your appetite.” He smiled before taking a slice, and then pressing the play button on his phone since he was mirroring a movie to the T.V at the moment. </p><p>About ten minutes into the movie and the pizza box was emptied. Both of them paused the movie to go wash their hands and throw away the box before coming back to the couch to continue. </p><p>It was a horror movie, since most of the movies Dib liked were horror. Zim quite obviously liked action movies, and thankfully this was a bit of both. </p><p>The Irken leaned against the arm rest of the chair on the other end of the couch. Hugging the pillow and resting his chin on it. Whenever there was a jump scare, his hold would tighten and he’d cover half of his face behind the pillow. </p><p>It had been adorable up until the half way point, and now Dib just wondered if Zim preferred cuddling that pillow instead of him. He decided to test this theory out. </p><p>“Zim, do you want to come over here? You seem far-“ Dib smiled, and he could see Zim think for a moment before crawling over to him- </p><p>With the pillow. </p><p>It was better than nothing, and so Zim sat next to Dib, leaning against him. The human put an arm around the little alien, who was still hugging the pillow and holding it to his chest.<br/>
Dib decided that for now he was not going to get jealous of a fucking pillow. It was just like a stuffed animal probably- and was harmless. Maybe Zim just liked the squishiness of it.</p><p>In the end, Zim did actually fall asleep. Dib wondered if it was because of the pregnancy,  but wouldn’t it be too early for any side-effects right now? But it was seven months, which is three months shorter than a human pregnancy..</p><p>He sighed, smiling softly as he very carefully picked up Zim. The pillow fell out of the limp alien’s arms and dropped on to the floor as Dib held him. Zim thankfully didn’t wake up, and so he continued onward to the bedroom.<br/>
Once he got upstairs to their room, he tried his best to very carefully shove the blanket aside and put Zim down. But unable to be too stealthy, Zim woke up once on the bed. </p><p>He visibly panicked when he was put down, sitting up and looking around frantically as Dib took a step back. His face basically paled from pure fear-<br/>
“Where is it?!” Zim asked, looking up at Dib. “Where is my pillow?” His antenna were pinned flat on his head, and he felt like he was missing a part of him. His arms felt empty, and cold. </p><p>“Whoa Zim.. it’s ok, it’s just downstairs- I’ll go get it, ok? Don’t worry..” He gave Zim a pat on the head before doing just as he said. Zim uncomfortably waited on the bed, scooting over to the edge a little. </p><p>Dib came back quickly, and as soon as he was close enough to the bed, Zim grabbed the pillow right out of the human's hand and held it close. </p><p>And then Zim rubbed his face on it happily and purred. At a pillow. </p><p>He laid back down on the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around the pillow and burying his face further into it.<br/>
Dib didn’t know how to feel about it- but it was just a stupid pillow. Nothing else. Its not like it was a person. So he let it slide, taking his shirt and jeans off as he kicked his shoes and socks off. He got into bed, wondering if he could cuddle Zim as they went to sleep- </p><p>But Zim had already fallen asleep on the other side of the bed, hugging his pillow. </p><p>“Maybe tomorrow..” Dib mumbled to himself, turning on his side to at the very least to face Zim before falling asleep with some difficultly. </p><p>—————————</p><p>The following day, they had gone out to ikea to get some furniture. They picked out a better bed, some decorations and things for the kitchen and living room. Dib also took the time to start gathering things for their future and current bathroom, and look for carpets for the rooms. He didn’t even realise that he was begging to think like a father already- he wanted most rooms to be carpeted for the baby. Not for himself, because carpets were a pain to clean when there was a spill. But it was also safer for a baby, and for Zim. </p><p>The Irken on the other hand was looking at things they didn’t actually need- but he thought it was cool. The slightly embarrassing part of this trip was that Zim was running around like an excited child, and Dib nearly forgot this was the alien’s first time in Ikea. Dib remembered when he first came here he had been so amazed and excited, but now all he saw were the price tags.<br/>
Zim had at one point began jumping on the mattresses of beds to test out the squishiness. He had to fix his pink hat every now and then, and Dib was worried that he would end up exposing himself if he kept this up. </p><p>Since Zim’s wig was mostly burnt from the fire, he had started wearing a pink hat. Which did make it easier for Dib to find Zim in the store whenever he got ‘lost’. </p><p>His poor alien was worn out by the time they got home. Dib had to drag everything out the car himself, but luckily as soon as he got in the house, the computer did the rest with ease. </p><p>This continued for the next two or three days as the couple gathered supplies and clothes for their home. The two went out, did some stuff and then came back home to eat takeout and watch a movie. It had been one of Dib’s personal projects for the summer; to get Zim caught up in old and modern popular films. And maybe get him into liking the whole Alien franchise. </p><p>And when they didn’t go out, they were rearranging and setting stuff up. Maybe having little arguments here and there because Zim wanted their bedroom to be mostly pink or purple. He wanted it to look nice, smell nice, and also pretty in general. While Dib on the other hand really didn’t care, but he did care when Zim would push him to do the same.<br/>
Dib just liked it plain and simple, with no fragrance in the room. Zim went into detail, judging and shifting things so often- Dib began to wonder if his boyfriend was a perfectionist. </p><p>But no matter what happened, the two would always end up making up and watching a movie. It was one of Dib’s favourite part of the day- his summer schedule was to just have fun with Zim and then relax in the evening. Which may have been better if Zim would stop hugging that pillow. </p><p>Dib didn’t know how much longer he could tolerate this. Today in particular, Zim had refused to sit closer to Dib, claiming he 'wanted more space'. And yet he hugged the big pillow which was taking up most of his space. The past nights as well, Zim always fell asleep hugging it. The previous night Dib had even asked Zim if he wanted to cuddle with him and sleep- and Zim did. </p><p>But when Dib woke up, the Irken was back to cuddling that damn pillow. </p><p>Today was the final straw. Dib was going to bring it up- because he would very much appreciate it if his boyfriend could give him some affection. All he got so far were quick kisses and hugs. It’s been over a week, and Zim would just not part with that pillow when he was home. He even started to drag it around the house and sit on it when he needed to sit. </p><p>So as soon as a Dib sat down on the couch at the end of the day- their take away Japanese food resting on the couch- he waited for Zim. He didn’t put the movie on, and just waited anxiously. </p><p>And Zim showed up per usual. In his pyjamas and holding his pillow. </p><p>The alien hopped on the couch, setting the thing aside temporarily as he looked at the TV and then at Dib. </p><p>“Are we not watching a movie? Zim tilted his head, confused. </p><p>“We are. I just... wanted to know more about your pillow. I have never once seen you with it until recently. Is it like.. a childhood thing?” The human asked, trying to be polite about it. </p><p>“..childhood?” Zim tilted his head to the other side, his antenna up and alert as if trying to hear more clearly and understand. </p><p>“..like when you were a smeet. Is it from then?” Dib eyed it anxiously. </p><p>“Oh irk no- we couldn’t have anything as luxurious as this when we were smeets! I got this when I arrived on Earth. I bought it for Gir to sleep on, but no matter what I did he would always end up sleeping on my bed. So it eventually became my pillow.” Zim smiled, picking it up and cuddling it. “It’s the perfect size for hugging!” He squeaked happily. </p><p>“..yeah..” Dib sighed. “..Do you maybe want to hug me? I’d like to cuddle with you at night too..” He said nervously, not wanting to ruin Zim’s happiness or come off as 'bratty'. </p><p>“Dib.. you wanted a hug?” Zim chuckled and let go of his pillow. He crawled over to Dib, being sure not to knock over the Japanese food.<br/>
The human blushed as Zim straddled him, sitting on his lap and leaning forward. His little arms wrapping around Dib the best they could. </p><p>The human hugged back, feeling less tense. “..thanks.” He mumbled, rubbing the alien’s back and kissing his head. </p><p>Zim then looked up, shimmering ruby eyes looking deeply at Dib. How could he not kiss him?<br/>
The human dipped his head down, claiming the alien’s soft lips tenderly. Zim chirped in response, tilting his head up as he parted his lips. </p><p>Dib was quick to react to the invitation- almost afraid that Zim would change his mind. He plunged his tongue down in to his mouth, earning a little moan from the alien.<br/>
It really didn’t take long for the kiss to get very heated. Zim’s arms moved up to Dib’s shoulders, his hands holding tightly on the back of his head and his fingers blending in with the black hair. Pulling him in and kissing at a more faster pace. </p><p>Dib’s own hands slid down Zim’s frame, eventually coming to rest at his ass. He slipped his hands underneath, cupping the irken’s cheeks and giving them a desperate squeeze. Almost a silent way of saying what he wanted. </p><p>“Dib~” Zim parted to moan- such a cute moan he would have never expected from Zim.  </p><p>“Fuck.. say that again..” Dib gently gave Zim’s ass another squeeze, but his time he lifted his hips a bit and pulled Zim down, grinding hard up against him. </p><p>“Dib!” Zim moaned again, already getting wet.  He moved back up to kiss his boyfriend, grinding down against the bulge in his jeans. </p><p>Dib moaned into the kiss, grinding back. If he kept this up, he knew he would cream himself before getting the chance to fuck Zim. </p><p>But was this really the time? To Dib, and maybe to Zim too- the next time they had sex would technically be their first time. Last time didn’t count, since both of them were basically drunk.<br/>
Did he really want to do it on a couch on an empty stomach, with perfectly good food laying next to him? Not to mention Dib didn’t even get to really talk about the pillow issue- should they address the issue first? Or maybe wait a little bit? Because it felt like they just got back together- </p><p>Zim could sense the sudden hesitation in Dib, and his theory was confirmed when the human stopped, very gently pushing Zim away. </p><p>“..Dib?” He panted, looking very confused. </p><p>“..Sorry- it’s just.. shouldn’t we eat? And- you know.. there were some things I wanted to talk about before we get back into being intimate.” Dib was also breathing heavily, desperately wanting to continue but also not wanting his own horniness to ruin something. He needed to control himself and solve a few things before doing something like this- it just felt like the right thing to do at the time. </p><p>“..oh..” Zim looked over at the food, suddenly seeming shy and maybe even ashamed. “..ok.” He got off of Dib’s lap, going back to his side of the couch and immediately clinging on to his pillow. </p><p>“Zim.. don’t be like that..” Dib sighed.</p><p>“Be like what...?” He lifted his head. </p><p>“..like.. I dunno, all sad.. “ The human mumbled, but Zim heard. </p><p>“I can’t help it. I’ll go be sad somewhere else then- then you don’t have to see it.” Zim got off of the couch and began walking. </p><p>“Wait no- that’s not-“ Dib stopped when Zim walked up the stairs, not sure if he should follow or just give him some space. “Dammit.. I ruined it.” He sighed, flopping back against the couch. Now he had nothing but a painful boner, and cold food. </p><p>—————————</p><p>He ended up leaving half of the food on the kitchen table, just in case Zim would want to eat later even though it is rather late at night. </p><p>Dib walked back to the couch, still unable to get rid of this stupid boner. It was better than before, but still there. He couldn’t take it anymore- </p><p>He unbuckled his belt, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his dick from his boxers. He began to move his hand up and down, closing his eyes and and trying to imagine himself fucking Zim.<br/>
He would pin him up against the wall, wrists above his head. The Irken’s legs would be shaking- his pussy dripping with lubrication. </p><p>Dib moved his hand faster. </p><p>He’d slam right in, going deep until the tip of his dick would form a bulge under Zim’s skin. He would start thrusting, and the alien would start moaning and pleading for more. </p><p>He moved his hand even faster. His dick beating red and hard. Already leaking precum. </p><p>Zim would be crying tears of pleasure, moaning his name and frantically rolling his hips to meet Dib’s thrusts. His pussy would be so wet and tight around Dib. The textured insides pulling him in deeper and pulsing around him. He would fuck him so hard, Zim’s eyes would be close to rolling back.<br/>
His tongue sticking out and panting like a dog as the alien began to come. His walls getting tight around the beating dick, pulsing harder as spurts if fluid leaked out of Zim.  He would be crying his name, begging him to breed him- </p><p>Dib thrust in to his own hand, and tried to moan quietly as he began shooting his loads. He imagined Zim trembling, his stomach getting full of his come. White leaking from his slit as he begged for more. Pleaded to be filled up and moaning. </p><p>Dib opened his eyes. By the time he was back to reality, he had made a huge mess. White stained his hand, jeans- it went everywhere. And now he had a lot to clean up. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>Zim laid on the bed, still hugging the pillow for comfort. He wasn’t used to being rejected- well, he had been rejected so many times. So in a sense, he was used to it- but could never not feel sad. With each rejection it became more painful. Even more than when he was rejected by his own kind. Thats all he's ever experienced; rejection after rejection.</p><p>He didn’t want to be sad. That was the last thing he wanted. All he wanted was Dib. Was that too much to ask for? </p><p>Not thinking straight, the Irken kicked his socks off and slid his leggings and panties down. He was too turned on, and really needed a distraction to avoid going down the pit of depression. </p><p>He’d rather be pleasuring himself than hating himself.</p><p>Once they were off he rolled on to the pillow. His stomach against it as he buried his face again. He began rolling his hips, grinding his clit on to the soft fabric of the pillow. “Ngnn-“ He couldn’t help but moan, and thankfully it was muffled. </p><p>He grinded against the pillow, his clear pink fluids leaking from his swollen and aroused slit and staining it.<br/>
Once he felt like his petals were fully unfurled, he moved his hand lower, and then began rubbing the entrance with his fingers. </p><p>He thought of Dib, using his own fingers. Rubbing whilst saying soothing kind words to him. Praising him and telling him how much of a good irken he was. Telling him how he wasn’t defective, and that he was the best Irken to ever exist. </p><p>Zim pushed his fingers in- two at once, since Dib’s fingers were much thicker. He then curled them up, rubbing against his g spot. </p><p>He imagined Dib doing it- rubbing along the insides and going on about how perfect Zim felt. How tight he was and how amazing he was.<br/>
“..Dib..” Zim moaned again, chirping and breathing heavily. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep his face buried in the pillow. </p><p>Dib would curl his fingers and rub faster, and faster- and violently. Maybe he would be hurting Zim. He would move his fingers in and out, making wet noises come from Zim’s insides. His lubricants would be leaking and making a mess of Dib’s hand. But Dib would love it. He would cherish it. </p><p>Zim moved his own fingers faster, pushing hard up against his spot. He continued to rub his clit with the palm of his hand. </p><p>Dib would force his fingers in deeper, rubbing every bit of his insides. Telling him how hard he was going to fuck him. How much he was going to fill him up. And how he was going to make him scream.<br/>
He would then begin to give his clit more attention, because he knew how sensitive Zim was there. He would press it, rub it, roll it between his fingers and tell Zim to come- </p><p>“AH!” Zim bit his lip, his body spasming as he came. His insides tightening around his fingers, pulsing and trying to milk out the nonexistent come from the nonexistent dick. His fluids leaked all over the pillow- Zim slipped his finger out, and started rubbing his clit faster. Moving his fingers from side to side at a quick pace and chirping as he continued to come. He was crying tears of pleasure, slowing down on rubbing his poor swollen clit. </p><p>He came down from his high, really exhausted.<br/>
Zim fell asleep within seconds, purring as he cuddled the pillow. Enjoying the closeness, and enjoying the warmth. </p><p>—————————</p><p>Dib instantly knew something had happened when he stepped in to their room.<br/>
He himself had cleaned everything up, cleaned himself up, and now wore a fresh pair of boxers. </p><p>“..what-?” He sniffed the air, smelling something sweet- like strawberries and sugar.<br/>
The human approached their bed, and he saw Zim laying there. Half naked, pink fluids on his hand, between his thighs, and staining that stupid pillow that he was now cuddled up to. </p><p>He had never been so tempted to rip something apart and throw it out the window- but he wasn’t about to let his rage wake Zim up and upset him. Not when the alien was sleeping so peacefully like that. </p><p>So he took himself and his rage elsewhere. Going down to the labs and pacing around for a bit.<br/>
“Why the fuck does he like that stupid ass pillow!” Dib spoke to himself. </p><p>“Because he takes comfort in it. And you messed it up.” The computer replied, feeling bored but also not really used to hearing someone other than Zim talk to himself. So he mistakingly thought the human had been talking to him. </p><p>Dib paused. “What do you mean messed it up?” He leaned against the wall, talking to a computer for help. </p><p>“The bonding process.” The computer replied, sounding emotionless. When in reality, it was slightly glad to be able to give someone a fact check after a while of nothing but orders. </p><p>“..What’s that?” Dib asked, looking up. </p><p>“It’s a part of the mating process.” The AI sighed. “When an Irken mates, they mate for life. After.. mating, Irken’s will feel a bond to one another. So to strengthen that newly formed bond, the newly mated couple has to -and will want to- spend the first 48 hours after becoming mates to bond with their mate by being close to them. This process is called the bonding process. It’s the process in which the Irken’s form trust in one another, staying close to feel protected and to feel safe with their mate after being in such a vulnerable position for the first time ever. This helps them be reassured that their mate accepts them, and that the mate can rely on them. This process will make the Irken feel more comfort being with their mate, knowing that they will be forever accepted, loved and together.” Once again, the computer read straight out of the text book. “And that is why newly mated pairs will always have separation issues during these first days of being mated. Which results in the newly mated to be terrified of the concept of being alone.” </p><p>Dib hesitated, not of how to react. “...ok. What else is there about this bonding thing?” </p><p>“The biological aspect is important to note. After mating for the first time, an Irken will want to remember and take in their mate’s scent. So that others will know who the Irken is mated to, and will back off. They will spend this time scenting each other. If the bonding isn’t successful, it is usually because of rejection from one of the mates. When an Irken goes through rejection, they become severely sick and the affected mate will never leave their bed in an attempt to find comfort in the scent. Symptoms of psychical rejection can include: chills, serve abdomen cramps, dehydration, headache, mood swings, severe depression, nausea, restlessness, malnutrition and an early heat. Since an early heat is the body’s way of trying to lure back the mate they had been rejected by.” </p><p>“Ok ok-“ Dib felt overwhelmed. “Then what the fuck is this pillow thing about? H..how can I fix it?” He asked desperately, trying to ignore his own guilt.</p><p>“..You’re his mate, but he’s bonded to a pillow which is new. Because after mating, it’s crucial for the Irken’s to be with each other- which is a statement of acceptance. Being rejected could mean that the mate did something wrong, or wasn’t satisfactory. After being put in such a vulnerable state, it’s natural for the shorter Irken to need to feel a form of reassurance- to know that they did a ‘good job’ as some may say. So while he may be attracted to you and love you, he won’t go to you for comfort or validation since you rejected giving him either of those things after claiming him as a mate. And there’s really nothing you can do to fix this except destroy the pillow.” </p><p>Dib sighed, sitting on the floor and removing his glasses to run a hand down his face. “..fuck.” He mumbled, hating himself all over again. How did he always fail to realise that Zim was an alien? And that he was a whole different species? </p><p>“I don’t want to destroy it if he’d attached to it that much.. I’ll hurt him.” His frown grew, and he already felt himself getting stressed and tense.<br/>
“Is there really nothing else?” Dib asked, hopeful. </p><p>“There isn’t a lot of information about how to break a bond. So you will just have to experiment if you don’t want to destroy the pillow.” The computer hummed, curious as to what Dib would decide to do. </p><p>“I’ll try and find a way. Maybe I could just try talking to him tomorrow..” Dib put his glasses back on, standing up.<br/>
“Thanks for helping me out..” He smiled slightly, turning and walking down the way he came from. </p><p>——————————</p><p>Zim was up bright and early like usual. He woke up around nine, sometimes stay in bed till his human woke up which was around ten. The alien was patient to an extent, but sometimes he just couldn’t stay still. </p><p>He nudged his human with his head, purring and trying to get him to wake up. And thankfully Dib did exactly that, squinting open his sleepy eyes and looking down at Zim- who was looking at him like a puppy being asked to be taken for a walk, or a cat asking for food in the morning. He sat there with bright eyes, smiling when Dib woke up. </p><p>“Good morning human! So shall we begin setting more stuff up in our home?” Zim said excitedly. </p><p>The fact that Zim said ‘our home’ made Dib feel warm and fuzzy. He blushed and smiled back, petting his head.<br/>
“..Sure thing space boy.” He didn’t exactly feel like talking about the pillow issue just yet- they just woke up, and Dib was still half asleep. “Let’s eat first.” </p><p>By the time the two of them finished their breakfast- which was waffles and strawberries- Dib was in fact more awake, and Zim seemed really energised. He was getting better and better everyday, his skin was back to being the nice green it was before and his antenna were almost always perked up. </p><p>“..So Zim.. I had a question.” Dib leaned back in his chair, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I couldn’t help but notice you seem really attached to this.. pillow. I know it’s just a pillow.. but I’d like it if we could cuddle.. and just- relax without you having it.” He nervously stated. </p><p>“..why? It’s just a pillow- and it’s very comfortable. It almost reminds me of the cold robotic arm that hatched me.” Zim started putting the silverware on his plate. </p><p>“..Yeah. But- I don’t want to sound like a needy piece of shit but I really want your affection.. it’s just what couples do. But you’re giving so much affection to that pillow instead of me.” The human blushed, watching Zim blink. </p><p>“..I like my pillow.” He mumbled in a small voice, getting up from his seat with the plate. He walked over to the sink, getting on the stool and putting the plate in the sink. </p><p>Dib sighed. “Ok..” </p><p>Now Zim seemed uneasy, and oddly quiet. Dib worried that Zim might be getting depressed again judging by the way his antenna were lowering and he just wouldn’t make eye contact.<br/>
The human walked over to him, picking him up and hugging him. Zim was quick to wrap his arms and legs around Dib. Burying his face by his neck. The human pat his back, kissing his head gently. </p><p>“..don’t worry about it, ok Zim? Why don’t we focus on putting together stuff for our house? Then we can go out grab some food.. or go for a walk?” He asked as Zim lifted his head, blushing and nodding. </p><p>“I was also wondering if- ugh.. I’m really sorry about yesterday. I was stupid. And I just.. really want to have sex with you and maybe got nervous or something..” His face turned red, and Zim was not so different. “Do you want to..? Tonight-?” </p><p>Zim kissed him on the lips, parting with a smile. “Yes Zim wants to!” He said like an excited child, and it was just too adorable. </p><p>—————————</p><p>Despite what was said in the morning, the two ended up out of state with a dead car at 9pm. What was supposed to be a quick two hour drive to pick up a cheap desk someone was selling, turned out to be a long ride and now they were stranded. </p><p>Dib sighed, leaning against the car. “No this is completely my fault. I was the one that didn’t charge the car up properly before we left. And I failed to acknowledge that not all gas stations have charging docks for electric cars!” Since most of the gas station in this area were pretty old. </p><p>“But I was the one that said you should buy the desk because it was cheap and looked cool.” Zim argued back. “And I was the one who wanted to go the long way so we could eat ice cream..”</p><p>Dib pinched the bridge of his nose. “Zim.. please. This wasn’t your fault, ok? I fucked up. And the car can’t be towed to the nearest charging station till tomorrow.. because I decided to go at the end of the day.” He corrected, but the alien still wasn’t having it. </p><p>“That’s because I said I wanted to do something else in the afternoon. Everything that you choose to do is because of me-“</p><p>“Just shut the fuck up for a second, ok? I’m trying to see on the map- maybe we can push the car there?” Dib looked at his phone, zooming out in their location and cringing. The closest gas station with charging docks was six miles away.</p><p>Zim fell silent, starting to feel really anxious and scared for some reason. He didn’t have the safety of his room, and he didn’t have his pillow for comfort. He wanted that pillow- he needed to go home. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Zim flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back and up at his boyfriend. </p><p>“It’s going to be ok..” The human was worried when he saw Zim shaking and looking pale- as if he was about to throw up the soy vanilla ice cream he had just had.<br/>
“Dad sent me money to stay at the hotel near by. Apparently he doesn’t want us staying in a 'shady motel'.. which is closer and cheaper- but I can understand why.” He moved his hand and held Zim’s hand. He gave it a slight squeeze. “The car can be parked here overnight, so why don’t we head over? It’s a ten minute walk from here.” </p><p>Zim tightly held on to the human hand, sticking close. “Yeah, ok.” He replied like a frightened kid, eyes looking around as if something was lurking in the darkness waiting to attack. </p><p>The two began their walk, and every time they walked past a person, Dib could feel Zim lean against him a little. He never stoped to think about how scared Zim must feel- he was really small, and on a planet millions of light years away from his own. The only Irken in this area- and he was venturing in a place he’s never been before. At night. </p><p>Zim sighed of relief when he saw the bright lights of the hotel, which was in the middle of nowhere. But apparently this was close to an air port- many people from there would stay in this hotel. They could be flight attendants, pilots or business men. Zim didn’t know where this air port was, but his antenna didn’t fail to pick up the loud vibrations coming from one direction. A plane would loudly take off in the distance every few minutes, but it wasn’t that loud. </p><p>The couple walked into the hotel, sticking together. They both felt very out of place; everybody here dressed fancy. They had champagne bottles and some wore full on military uniform. Not the ones for battle fields- just the fancier ones for public appearances.<br/>
Meanwhile Dib and Zim had come from driving miles upon miles to be cheap and pick up a used desk. Not to mention they both hadn’t bothered to wear their best outfits, thinking they wouldn’t be leaving the car much. </p><p>Dib walked up to the counter, nervous as the lady behind it look at him with a bored expression. “Hi, um-“</p><p>“Professor Membrane’s son I’m guessing?” She sounded a bit more interested when her eyes landed on the hair. </p><p>“..Yeah.” Dib struggled to get out his wallet, searching for his ID because usually that’s what they would ask for at a hotel. Right? </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” She typed a few things on the computer. The lady then looked at Zim, almost suspiciously. Then her eyes fixed back on Dib. “Is she over 18?” She asked, and it made Zim take a small step behind Dib. He didn’t like being analysed. </p><p>“Oh.. yeah, don’t worry.” Dib tried to seem reassuring and convincing, since Zim still didn’t have an official ID card.</p><p>The lady didn’t respond, but she did pull out two key cards from a shelf under the desk. She handed both to Dib.<br/>
“Your suite room is on the top floor, number 104.” She seemed tired as she said so- but Dib didn’t care. He just wanted to retreat back to a room and relax. </p><p>“Thanks.” He said and was off in a hurry, almost dragging Zim since his little legs were struggling to keep up with the tall human. </p><p>“Of course dad called before hand and booked a suite room.” Dib shook his head a little as he pushed the button to call an elevator. He stopped, only realising then that he was holding Zim’s hand a little too tight. He quickly let go, blushing. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Why did that human think I was a female? She can’t see between my legs-“ Zim was confused. </p><p>“I dunno, maybe it’s the pink hat. And the combination of leggings and a shirt. The majority of guys don’t usually wear leggings a lot- it can be uncomfortable.” Dib said as the ding of the elevator alerted him. The two walked in, and he pressed the button at the top. </p><p>The golden doors closed, and they ascended. </p><p>“Maybe also because of your frame and the lack of an adam’s apple.” Dib shrugged. </p><p>“But you don’t have an apple too! Why would a male be carrying around an apple?!” Zim crossed his arms, confused.</p><p>“See this?” Dib pointed to his own throat. “Male human’s have this ‘bump’ in their throat, and it’s called an adam’s apple.” The elevator stopped, and the doors opened with another ding. </p><p>The two stepped out, and began walking towards their room which was down the left side of the hallway pretty far from the elevators. </p><p>“That’s a weird name- but I’ve always wondered what that was.” Zim looked up at the human, making him blush and looked away. </p><p>“Ok it’s here.” Dib said in a hurry, getting the key out and tapping it on a flat surface by the door handle. A tiny light flicked green, and the two walked in the room. </p><p>The door closed behind them, and the lights automatically turned on as the fresh smell of the room hit them both. </p><p>“Whoa-“ The human mumbled out loud, seeing the room. the room had two rooms- one was the bedroom with a huge bed and TV. The other was a living room with couches, a coffee table and desk. The bathroom connected to the bedroom was pretty modernised as well.<br/>
Dib headed over, peeking in. Walking into a hotel room had always been interesting to him- but this one in particular was new. The bathroom had its own mini jacuzzi, as well as a shower and toilet- sink etc.</p><p>When Dib turned around, Zim had taken his boots off and was jumping on the large king sized bed. </p><p>“This is adequate! Can we get this mattress instead? It’s big too!” He said happily whilst giggling, putting his hat and contacts in his Pak. </p><p>“I don’t think we can buy it.” Dib chuckled, kicking off his own shoes as he flopped on to the bed. Zim very nearly stumbled off when he did so. “Plus it’s too big for the room- unless you want most of the attic to be bed.” He rolled over on his side, watching Zim roll his eyes. </p><p>“Fine.” He crawled over to grab the bed’s pillow, hugging it for comfort. But it just wasn’t the same. The pillow was harder, and the scent was different. </p><p>Dib found himself frowning as he watched Zim. So was he attached to all pillows? Was Dib going to be forever defeated by pillows?<br/>
He sat up, stretching before eyeing the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower- can’t be bothered to have a bath.” He got up, and Zim instantly did the same. The alien didn’t feel like being in a room all alone, even if Dib was going to be right next door. </p><p>“Me too.” He set the pillow down, walking up to the human. </p><p>“I don’t know if the water here is clean as it is in our home and my dad’s work- why don’t you test it first?” Dib headed to the sink, wetting his hand and then holding it out for Zim to take.<br/>
The Irken was hesitant- he slowly put his own hand on Dib’s. Thankfully, it didn’t burn. He sighed of relief. </p><p>“I guess you’re good then. Do you want to go in the shower with me or the ba-“</p><p>“Shower.” He responded quickly, taking off his top. </p><p>“Alright.” The human opened the shower door- the shower was like a normal shower box, except much larger and probably had enough room for four people. There were shelves inside the glass box with soaps and a few small towels. </p><p>He turned the shower on, not stepping in just yet. He set his glasses aside on the sink, stripping himself.<br/>
The couple got under the shower, and Dib closed the glass door behind them. He reached for the soap, deciding to wash his hair first. </p><p>“I need some too!” Zim reached up and made grabby hands. So naturally, Dib handed him the bottle of body wash.<br/>
“Here.” He said with a blush. Zim’s skin looked so perfect and shimmery under the warm water. The fact that the body wash was white was not helping either. He focused on cleaning his own hair, scrubbing the soap and then rinsing. </p><p>“Dib, I cant reach my back.” Zim struggled with an arms- the Irken was holding his Pak in one arm under his arm pit, while the other tried to scrub his back but was obviously failing. “I only have ten minutes- hurry!” The Irken said as he practically shoved the bottle in Dib’s hand and turned around- showing his back to him. </p><p>Usually Zim had the computer clean his back with its tube-like arms, so this was a very uneasy thing for him.</p><p>Dib did as he was told, kneeling down slightly as he put soap on his hands- he tried not to look further down, but failed. </p><p>The temptation to take Zim was overwhelming- he did say he wanted to have sex tonight, so it should be fine.. Dib kept telling himself that. But still tortured himself. </p><p>He started with the Irken’s shoulders, massaging and rubbing the soap as the shower hit his own back. His hands moved to the centre- in-between the Irken’s shoulder blades were the two large holes where they Pak would connect. </p><p>“..huh.. sometimes I keep forgetting you’re like.. kinda mechanical.” He traced a finger along the metal lining of one of the holes.</p><p>Zim gasped, stepping away with a blush. </p><p>“Oh shit- sorry! Did I hurt you?!” He moved his soapy hands away. </p><p>“No no.. I’m just really sensitive there.. just..uh.. make it quick.” And don’t tease- Zim wanted time add, but it was impossible not to feel pleasured when Dib was the one doing it. He had never let another living being touch his back like this, or the area where his Pak would be at the very least. </p><p>Zim tightened his grip on his Pak as he felt the human hands begin to rub over the two holes on his back. </p><p>Then Zim accidentally moaned. </p><p>Dib lost it then, unable to resist he started circling the outer circular lining with his finger, rubbing gently. Which earned another whimper from Zim.<br/>
Dib decided to take it further, and he moved his finger in the hole of his back, moving them in to touch the base with his finger tips- </p><p>But Zim stepped away, turning around with a hiss and putting his Pak back on.<br/>
“I told you to clean! Not to touch like that-“ Zim yelled with a blush on his face. But the scent of his mate’s arousal was making it impossible to resist. Zim wanted to give in, but that was a very vulnerable area for any Irken. There was still a part of him that feared the concept of letting anyone touch there- or worse, letting Dib touch there only for the human to be disappointed and maybe Zim would be rejected. Again. Like the other two times before when he tried to get intimate with Dib. </p><p>“I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have- I won’t, I promise.” Dib frowned, watching Zim step out the shower and wrap a towel around himself. Thankfully the water had rinsed away all of the soap, so a very clean Irken matched off into the bedroom with a flushed face. </p><p>“..fuuuuuucckkkk-“ Dib groaned, hitting himself on the head before rinsing himself off. He got out, wrapping a towel around his hips before walking out of the steamy bathroom. </p><p>Zim was sitting on the far edge of the bed and looking out of the large glass windows. His antenna low and his body posture slouched.<br/>
Dib walked over, taking a seat next to Zim. He felt embarrassed and ashamed of himself. </p><p>“..Zim I’m so sorry..” He wanted to put a hand on the Irken’s shoulder, but resisted. Since the alien may not want to be touched right now.<br/>
“How can I make it up to you? ..do you want- uh.. some food?” He suggested, wanting to offer something to his boyfriend. </p><p>“I’m not upset at you.” Zim frowned. “I’m just.. I..” He gulped. “..I’m scared of being rejected by you..” He felt tears in his eyes again. Just remembering the two times he was rejected really pained his Irken heart. </p><p>“..Zim..” Dib stood up, and knelt down in front of him. He didn’t want to seem intimidating right now, he needed Zim to feel not-scared.<br/>
“The first time- yeah I fucked up. And yesterday... I got scared as well. I got too anxious about it all the sudden and.. fucked up.” He sighed, looking up at his boyfriend. “But I promise, I won’t reject you this time. I want to do this with you..” the human blushed deeply.<br/>
“I want to be one with you. For real. Not under the influence of alcohol or in your case- a heat. The real us. Together. I want to be close to you..” Dib tried his best to explain. </p><p>Just hearing the words ‘I want you’ sparked something in Zim. His heart melted, and he couldn’t help but blush shyly. Because someone wanted him. </p><p>“I want you to..” Zim smiled softly before unwrapping the hotel around himself. </p><p>Dib didn’t hesitate. As if pouncing on prey, the human tackled Zim to the bed lovingly and began to make out with him. His towel slipped off, and he already had the smallest boner from Zim’s moan earlier in the shower. The human leaned over him on his arms, kissing him passionately and very gently licking the alien’s lips.<br/>
Zim chirped in response, wrapping his arms around the human’s neck and parting his lips. It didn’t take long for Dib to slip his tongue in, lapping up the sweetness of his lover’s mouth. Zim’s own tongue met with his, wrapping around as he kissed deeper. </p><p>Dib was flushed, eyes closed and focusing on only kissing and feeling the lips of his boyfriend. He tilted his head, finding better angles to move his tongue deeper. Saliva trickled down the sides of their mouths, parting for a second just to gasp in air before clashing their lips again.<br/>
“Mhmm-“ Zim moaned, blushing deeply. He didn’t know too much about love making, so usually he let Dib take the lead. But being the shorter one of the two, it felt right that he was taking the lead anyway- and Zim kinda liked it. </p><p>He felt human hands gently lift up his torso. The two shifted to be more comfortable on the bed. Zim’s head came to rest on the pillow, and Dib remained looming over him almost possessively. Now they were on the bed the right way, Dib could go further. He moved his lips along Zim’s jaw, trailing down to his neck and leaving soft kisses there. He sucked on the skin, nibbling in some areas and loving the texture of the Irken’s skin. </p><p>“Dib..” Zim let out a moan that was mixed with a sigh of relief, setting a hand behind the human’s head and entangling his fingers with the black semi-wet hair. </p><p>The human could almost feel Zim’s pulse with his lips, and it was getting faster. He tilted his head to the other side, kissing up the left of Zim’s neck that had been ignored until now. The Irken kept letting out soft moans, making his dick twitch in response every single time.<br/>
Dib could never get used to those moans- in a good way. Never in his life did he imagine that Zim could make such a sound. It was adorable in its own way, and very sexy too. That loud obnoxious voice became a soft squeak- a sigh, a pleasured cry. It was pure music to Dib’s ears. </p><p>He moved lower, pecking and placing kisses down to his collarbone. He went lower, licking before taking his nipple into his mouth. Zim was extremely sensitive here, and every time the alien would tense and moan. It was a good play ground for foreplay.<br/>
Dib felt proud of himself as he licked the nipple and sucked on it. Earning a couple gasps and hot moans from the alien. Zim’s pulse was getting faster, and his skin heating up. </p><p>His mouth moved to the other one, a string of saliva following from the wet nipple to the next. He kissed and licked, sucked till Zim moaned again and made that one wet with saliva as well.<br/>
He gave it a flick with his tongue before going back to venturing down.<br/>
He so badly wanted to use his mouth on the irken pussy, but Zim would not allow them to kiss if he did so. </p><p>Instead, Dib placed a kiss on the dip of his stomach, moving back up and taking Zim’s lips again.<br/>
The Irken opened his mouth automatically, wanting Dib to put his tongue in and kiss him deeply. He moaned, feeling the tongue movie in a suggestive manner. </p><p>While Zim was distracted with the kiss, Dib decided to move his hand lower. He reached his destination, and began to rub the alien clit.<br/>
Zim’s while body twitched and trembled as he did so. He moaned, and his back arched up. The human kept rubbing gently in circular motions. The little bit of flesh getting warmer as he stimulated it. </p><p>“Ngnn- Dib!” Zim moaned again, closing his eyes shut tight and having to end the kiss for air. </p><p>“You like that space boy?” Dib teased, adding more pressure as he began to rub faster. </p><p>“Ah!! St-“ Zim bit his lip, getting overwhelmed with how fast Dib was rubbing his clit. </p><p>The human knew what Zim was going to say and quickly moved his hand away. He looked up at Zim, worried.<br/>
“Sorry- too much?” He asked, and Zim responded with a nod. </p><p>“Should I continue? Maybe more slow this time..?” He asked for permission, wanting to continue the stimulation in case Zim would start coming down from his high. </p><p>“..yes.. slow please..” Zim spread his legs out a bit more, giving the human permission to continue. But also verbalising what he wanted, which Dib was glad Zim did so.</p><p>He smiled and kissed Zim again, but this time it was more tender and gentle. His hand moved back to the pulsing clit, his thumb landed on it and began rubbing very slowly in circular motions. Rolling the small bud around and feeling it pulse under his thumb. </p><p>“Mhmm~” Zim let his boyfriend know he was doing a good job, because this definitely felt better. The last time that area had any attention from Dib was weeks and weeks ago- and for some reason it felt more sensitive. Zim assumed it was because it hadn’t been touched by another person in a very long time. </p><p>Dib blushed at the sounds, nibbling the alien’s lip as his thumb left the area. He eventually sat up to look between Zim’s legs, wanting to see his work for himself. </p><p>Zim wasn’t as wet as he thought he would be. His clit was beginning to bulge more but his petals were furled in protectively, and the lubricants were barely dripping out of the opening.<br/>
But Zim seemed desperate and needy as he looked at Dib with half lidded eyes. Panting and with a blush on his face. </p><p>He gently pressed a finger on the opening, wondering if it would open up more if he did so.<br/>
Zim chirped, but the petals didn’t open as Dib thought it would. So he began rubbing, using the very little lubrication he could find. Thinking Zim might need more stimulation, his other hand moved back to the area above his entrance, pressing down on the tab of flesh and rubbing it slowly. </p><p>The alien did feel pleasure, and moaned. But Dib felt conflicted due to the lack of lubricant. He tried the rubbing for a while- at a slow pace just like Zim requested. But there was no progress being made on the petal department. </p><p>Maybe he needed to pleasure him from the inside?</p><p>Dib thought for a moment, and the finger that had been rubbing up and down his slit stopped. He began to push it in, watching Zim closely.<br/>
The first centimetre in was tight- too tight. The muscle around his finger contracted and spasmed upon entry, earning a yelp from Zim.</p><p>“Ow! Dib stop stop-“ Zim panicked, and the human slid his finger out. The Irken sat up, antenna down. </p><p>“Sorry..” He quickly moved to hug Zim, who leaned into him. “I didn’t meant to hurt you..” he kissed the side of his face, asking for forgiveness.<br/>
“..Zim.” He sat back to look at his face. “Is.. something wrong?” He frowned, clearly worried again. </p><p>The alien wouldn’t look at him as he responded. “..no. I am healthy and-“ </p><p>“I’m talking about mentally.” Dib’s hand gently caressed the Irken’s thigh in a comforting way. “What’s on your mind..?” He asked, trying to ignore his own erect dick. </p><p>Zim shrunk, still not looking at Dib’s eyes. “..I’m still scared of you leaving. Or.. or rejecting me. I know you said you wouldn’t.. but it always happened without a warning. You rejected me before when I was least expecting it, and.. I don’t want to feel that pain again..”  He said honestly, finally meeting Dib’s gaze. </p><p>Hearing those words made his heart ache. He pulled Zim back in for a hug, and this time Zim hugged back, wrapping his arms around the human and resting his head against his chest.<br/>
“..I’m sorry you feel that way.. But I’m keeping my word. I’m not going to reject you. I need you- and if my dick doesn’t say that then I’m saying it to you right now. I want to do this- only if you want to.” He gently rubbed the alien’s back, being reminded of the two sensitive holes under the Pak. “Trust me Zim. Please..?” That’s what he needed; his trust- maybe it was the first step in to getting rid of that pillow Dib hated so much.<br/>
He just needed to earn Zim’s trust back, and let him know that he was going to be accepted and supported. He could understand to an extent how Zim must be feeling- making yourself vulnerable in anyway, and then having the person reject you hurts like hell. Happened once with a therapist- Dib opened up his emotions, made himself vulnerable in a different way, and then she sent him straight to the hospital. It had felt like a betrayal at the time, but thinking back it may have been for the best. </p><p>“..I can try. I do trust you Dib. It’s my body that won’t trust you..” Zim sighed, hating himself. This had never happened before- his channel never freaked out and contracted like that when Dib had gone in with fingers before. And now he couldn’t even handle one finger! It was frustrating for Zim, because he did want pleasure. He did want to give Dib what he wanted. </p><p>“..well.. I have an idea. And it’s totally up to you.” He blushed. “..do you think.. I could try stimulating you with your uh.. Pak holes?” He was embarrassed of course, but he was too curious. </p><p>Zim blinked for a moment, then pulled away from the hug. “..yes. But.. I’d like to keep it under five minutes. After that mark I’ll start to become.. stupid.” He cringed, hating the memory of that feeling- it had felt like his soul was being split into two when he had lost his Pak. It felt wrong, and conflicting. </p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry.. I’ll set a timer!” Dib reached over to the bedside table, wiping his fingers a bit on himself before setting a timer.<br/>
He moved back to sit in front of Zim. “..hmm..” he scooted back. “Do you want to bend over for me?” He cooed almost teasingly- he did want to take Zim from behind sometime, but he felt like for the first time.. he should be able to see Zim’s face. But for the foreplay, this would do just fine.</p><p>Zim nodded, shifting and bending over so that his chin was resting on the pillows and his ass was in the air. He blushed from embarrassment as Dib looked down at him. </p><p>The human began to wonder if they could ever try anal as well- Zim’s ass was perfect in every way. His hands both moved to caress a cheek each, giving them a teasing squeeze before his large hands began to glide up and then down his back.<br/>
“..may I?” Dib’s hands held the sides of the Irken’s Pak. Zim could feel his heart racing- mostly from the anxiety of letting someone else remove his Pak. He wasn’t so sure if he was comfortable with this anymore, but.. Dib would stop if he asked. He knew that for a fact. </p><p>“..Yes.” Zim replied whilst looking back. He sent a mental command for his Pak to detach, and once it did, Dib easily took it off. He made sure to place the Pak right next to Zim by his head, just to make him feel a little more safe.<br/>
It worked- because Zim did feel better to have his Pak at arms reach and in his view. But he could never get used to the first shiver and the gush of cool air in to the holes. </p><p>“Shhh..” Dib rubbed the alien’s back with his hands- they went up and down slowly, feeling the skin. “..it’s ok. I’ve got you.” He reassured, seeing Zim’s tense shoulders relax a bit.<br/>
“..I’m going to touch now, ok? Tell me if you want me to stop.” Dib said as Zim nodded and replied with a “Mhm.” </p><p>Dib moved a thumb to the outer rim of the top hole, circling around it and earning a moan from Zim. Precum was dripping from his own tip despite the lack of physical stimulation- it was amazing what Zim could do to him without touching him. </p><p>Dib continued to circle his thumb, and then very slowly began to dip it inside the hole, rubbing along the inner-side linings. </p><p>“Dib..” Zim bit his lip, feeling waves of pleasure each time Dib rubbed a full circle. He could feel the human’s other hand squeeze his ass cheek, which also felt good in its own way.<br/>
“Ahh..” Zim chirped, feeling his fingers begin to rub the base. </p><p>“Good boy...” Dib cooed, knowing how much Zim adored praise. His two fingers rubbed the base of the hole, and his thumb continued to rub the sides. </p><p>Curious, he decided to give the lower hole some attention. He moved closer, leaning down and then slowly licking the outer side of the second hole. </p><p>Zim gasped, moaning loudly. </p><p>He liked that. </p><p>Dib felt proud of himself again, and began to lick harshly. His tongue circled around the hole, licking where the dip began. He kissed on the skin in the area, sucked and licked more before his tongue started licking at the metallic inner lining of the hole. </p><p>“Dib!” Zim drooled, his whole body instinctively pushing back against Dib like an animal in heat- except he was very much not in heat.<br/>
“Dib.. oh yes..” He panted, purring at the sensation of the warm tongue licking his hole. He felt Dib switch, so the upper one was getting mouth action while the lower got hand action. </p><p>“Ngnn!” Zim muffled himself in the pillow, not even realising how his body rocked back and forth, rubbing his slit on the human’s thigh that had been conveniently between his legs. </p><p>“Such a good Irken.. keep making those noises for me.” Dib mumbled, starting to move faster with his fingers and mouth. He licked the hole as if making out, sucking on the edge and the skin. His fingers began moving in and out of the hole, rubbing the inner areas as he did so. </p><p>And that’s when he felt it, a gush of hot lubricant spilled out of Zim’s slit and on to his leg- almost as if the Irken had been holding back, and it finally burst.<br/>
This was a good sign-and Dib wanted more. He remembered Zim liked when he rubbed his antenna so with his free hand, he reached up and gently took the tip between his fingers. He rubbed carefully, feeling the way his antenna twitched in excitement. His other antenna flicked back for attention as well- so Dib decided to take it in his mouth. </p><p>He engulfed the tip in his mouth, sucking and licking with his tongue. </p><p>“Ohhh Dib-“ Zim was drooling, getting dizzy from pleasure. </p><p>Dib started rocking forward, giving Zim the sensation of somewhat being fucked as if it were a warm up. Feeling his own body moving up and down the bed just felt right to Zim. He assumed Irken’s mated in this position back in the early ages. </p><p>Then the timer went off. </p><p>Dib didn’t let his horniness stop him from full filling his promise. He stopped all together, picking up the Pak and placing it back on Zim’s back. </p><p>But by the time he did, Zim was a shaking wet mess. Panting loudly, his slit dripping and petals fully uncurled.<br/>
He carefully guided Zim back down to lay on his back so that they were once again, facing each other. </p><p>“Dibb.. please..” Zim parted his legs, showing his dripping, pulsing pussy. “..please-“ He asked through tears of pleasure, and Dib knew exactly what Zim meant.<br/>
But to be safe, he started off by rubbing a finger along the slit before slowly pushing it in. The feeling was much different than before- Zim was still tight by all means, but he was hot and wet inside. His muscles weren’t in a contracting frenzy about to cut his finger off like last time. Instead they pulled his finger in deeper, covering it with lubricant and closing in around it.</p><p>Zim chirped, breathing heavily as his human pushed the finger in all the way to the knuckle. </p><p>Dib was glad he had the Pak idea, he had guessed that once Zim- or Zim’s body- made himself completely vulnerable, if he proved that he could be trusted, then... well, he would be trusted.<br/>
And now Zim knew he can trust Dib with his Pak- his life- and also felt more accepted. Dib had seen him in a vulnerable state, and didn’t abuse that power. He was gentle with his touches, and gave his Pak back just on time. The ‘pleasure session’ had been a success, and Zim just had to do it again sometime in the future. </p><p>Dib began pumping his finger in and out, pushing a second in when Zim pulsed out more lubricants.<br/>
“There we go.. mhm.. so wet and tight. You’re so beautiful Zim..” He praised him, curling his two fingers and then began rubbing his g spot. </p><p>“Ah!! Dib!!” He moaned again, tossing his head back as his chest heaved up and down.</p><p>“Good boy..” He pushed up his curled fingers, adding more pressure and speeding up the rubbing. His other hand used its fingers to roll the alien’s puffy clit in between them, earning more moans from the alien. </p><p>“Dibbb! Please! I’m going to come-“ Zim warned, since he didn’t want to come yet. </p><p>The human slowed down, but didn’t stop. “Do you want me to f-“ </p><p>“Yes! Please fuck Zim! Fuck me-“ The Irken begged, eyes glittering and still half lidded. Tongue hanging from his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>Dib thought he might come right there. He removed his fingers, and began using them to lubricate his length. He moved two fingers up along Zim’s slit, scooping up a glop of his natural lubricant and putting more on to his dick.<br/>
“I’ll fuck you Zim.” Dib got excited, and once he finished covering up, he shifted. Holding his dick with one hand and lining it up. He couldn’t help but rub his tip in-between the two puffy folds of Zim’s pussy. They were so bright with the blood rush and swollen up- and seeing his tip rubbing between them was such a pleasuring sight. </p><p>“Stop teasing!” Zim snapped- which was a good sign that he was getting more comfortable in bed. “Go in, please..” He whimpered, looking up at Dib with such needy eyes. </p><p>“Don’t worry.. I’ve got you..” Dib replied, and began pushing his tip in.<br/>
“Fuckk..” Dib was the one to moan loudly this time, feeling Zim’s hot tight insides close in around him and pull him in deeper- feeling it pulse and squeeze his dick. He pushed all the way in, his body shaking at the pleasure.<br/>
He loomed over Zim, his dick fully sheathed and buried inside the alien. “Fuck Zim you feel amazing.” He breathed, feeling hazed himself. </p><p>“Dib.. oh irk-“ Zim could feel the large organ twitching and rubbing along his inner walls, hot and hard and ready to breed.<br/>
“Fuck me.” The alien said softly, rolling his hips up and making himself moan. “Ohh yeah.... mhmm-“ He did it again, wanting the human to move. </p><p>Dib pressed his body against the alien, kissing him deeply before slowly sliding his dick out, and then moving it back in.<br/>
“Oh fucking hell- fuck you’re so tight..” He parted the kiss to moan before starting a pace. </p><p>He moved in and out, rubbing hard against those walls. Zim’s pussy tugged in his dick and begged him to remain inside every time he slid out, and then happily swallowed him up as he pushed back in.<br/>
“Zim..” Dib moaned, his eyes getting watery as he felt those insides. He looked down, seeing the outline of his tip ever so slightly as he went in. </p><p>“Ohh.. yes.. Dib-“ Zim wrapped his arms around the human, claws pricking the skin on Dib’s back. His legs wrapped around him as well, and it almost seemed like their bodies were completely glued together. </p><p>The human continued to move in and out, and then decided to pick up the pace.<br/>
He started moving faster, wet slapping sounds filling the room as Zim moaned and cried out beneath him. </p><p>“DIB! YESS OH-“ He drooled, legs shaking as he eagerly rolled his hips up. Feeling his lovers hard dick go in and out of him felt too right- he felt complete, and needed more. </p><p>“Zim!” Dib panted, snapping just hips back and forth as more and more slick flowed out of Zim’s pussy. His channel was getting tighter, sucking his dick almost and rubbing perfectly against every inch.<br/>
“Fuck!” He lost control after this, his instincts taking over as he began to fuck him senseless. He went as fast as he could, making Zim’s whole body bounce up and down the bed. </p><p>“AH! DIB! DIBB!” Zim cried out, eyes begging to role back and tongue limply sticking out of his mouth. </p><p>“God you look so hot-“ Dib looked at Zim’s pleasured face, wanting to remember it. The alien looked as if he was on the verge of his orgasm, doing the best ahegao in world history. “Fuck.” Dib grunted, going in hard and fast. </p><p>With every thrust in, his tip would press deep in and form a bulge up against Zim’s stomach- and god he wished he could see that every day.<br/>
He could hear the sound of Zim’s soaked insides being pushed around by his dick, slobbering slick all over both of them. </p><p>“DIB-“ Zim screamed when the human pressed up against a sweet spot deep inside of him. The way his channel squeezed his dick when he did was true euphoria. </p><p>He stopped for a moment, using Zim’s flexibility to his advantage. He gently moved one of Zim’s legs over his shoulder, opening his pussy more.<br/>
He slid all the way out, and slammed back in deeper than ever. Zim’s claws sunk in to his skin as he cried out and yelled. </p><p>“DIB!! FUCK YES!” He moaned so loudly, whole body trembling as his boyfriends dick pounded so deep inside of him. </p><p>“ZIM! FUCK-“ Dib continued to slide out, and slam back in, making the Irken’s lower half completely leave the bed every time he slammed in so deep.<br/>
He made sure he hit that spot with each thrust in, making Zim cry out and his body shake and squirm. </p><p>Dib rolled his hips whilst sheathed deep in his irken, rubbing himself against those walls further inside of Zim. Where nobody else would go- he would be the one to rub himself in such a deep area, marking Zim as his own and marking every inch of him.</p><p>Dib moaned loudly, going back to his fast pace. He felt close- and the room was louder than ever.<br/>
Both of their loud heavy breaths, the bed headboard banging on the wall every second. Zim’s sexy moans and the blissful noise of wet skin to skin slapping over and over and over again. Squelching noises from deep with Zim getting loud as Dib went faster, slick slipping everywhere and more leaking out. </p><p>“DIBB! IM GOING TO COME-“ Zim warned, getting closer. </p><p>“Come for me Zim!” Dib locked eyes with Zim as the alien opened his tear filled eyes. “Come hard, scream my name.” Dib said in such a dominant demanding way- Zim couldn’t say no. </p><p>With one last thrust deep inside, Zim did in fact scream. He arched his back, claws digging in hard as he came. His insides began pulsing in a milking motion, going tight from bottom to top and pulling Dib in further.<br/>
“OH DIBBB-“ He cried full on tears, his slit spasming and squirting out sweet juices. </p><p>“ZIM!” Dib moaned, seeing stars as he came. He remained so still, sheathed deep inside. Zim’s hips were currently lifted up from the bed, making his come shoot deep down inside him.<br/>
“F..fuck.. oh..” The human moaned, Zim’s channel continued to pulse harder and harder, squeezing out and milking the come from him. </p><p>“..damn.” Dib was breathing heavily, still shaking and staying frozen pressed up against him as his dick continued to shoot out his seed inside.<br/>
Zim could feel himself being filled up- he could feel his boyfriends hot come covering such deep and intimate places. He could feel how the human's dick twitched when a spurt of come was shot in to him.</p><p>“Oh Irk... ah..” Zim slowly came down from his high, finishing his orgasm. It was the most intense one he had had yet- and he could have sworn it was the longest one too.<br/>
Dib felt no different- and was actually coming more than Zim. He kept going, starting to feel a bit dizzy. And by the time he finished, he looked down, seeing Zim’s stomach a little inflated and full of his come. His hot messy face looking up with stars in his eyes. </p><p>The human lowered his head, giving Zim a loving kiss. </p><p>“..I love you..” Dib said through heavy sharp breaths. Drops of sweat dripping from the side of his face.<br/>
“..I love you too..” Zim purred, just as sweaty as Dib was. His whole body felt sticky and wet, just completely drenched. </p><p>When Zim’s channel finished pulsing, Dib very carefully slid the Irken’s leg off of his shoulder. He then sat back up, keeping a hand on the alien’s thigh as he slowly pulled out of the tight space. Even after all of this, the alien pussy still clung on to him, trying to drag him back in. </p><p>His dick popped out, white come flowing out of the abused cunt like a river. Zim’s body pumped it out, and Dib couldn’t help but lift Zim’s leg up a little and watch. </p><p>“Mhm.. god you’re so hot..push it out for me.” Dib licked his lips, watching more of his proud work spill out of Zim in huge loads. Clumps of white pulsed out and made a mess, travelling down the crevice and staining the bed. </p><p>“..but.. I wanna keep it in.” Zim blushed. “..I like feeling full of your come..”</p><p>Dib turned red, putting Zim’s leg back down. “Well shit, I can’t argue with that.” He crawled over to lay next to Zim, pulling him close. </p><p>And Zim instantly- in the speed of light- grabbed on to him and hugged him tightly. Clinging on for dear life as he nuzzled his head beneath the human. His antenna twitching a little close to his head.</p><p>Dib wouldn’t reject him this time. Not ever. He held the Irken, kissing his head and rubbing circles in his back. “..Zim.. I love you. Like.. really love you..” He chuckled. “..you’re everything to me.. and I’ll never stop loving you.”</p><p>Zim never felt so good. His skin was glowing and radiating after this amazing love making session. He looked up, kissing Dib again and again. “..I will love you forever..” He purred, blushing intensely. “..if I wasn’t pregnant before... I feel like I definitely would be now. Dib beast~” He chuckled, poking the human. </p><p>“S..shut up.” He looked away, feeling embarrassed. “..I.. I can’t help it! You’re too hot.” He smirked, giving a teasing lick to one of Zim’s antenna. </p><p>Zim squeaked. “..ok fine. But you are too-“ The alien then yawned. “..I’m too tired to argue about how amazing you are..” His eyes began to close. Having a belly full of your lover's come while being held by them was the best way to sleep in Zim’s opinion.</p><p>“Good night Zim.” Dib reached over and turned the light off, wrapping that arm back around Zim and holding him close. </p><p>“Night stinky.” The alien drifted off to sleep within seconds, feeling happy and complete. </p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p>When the sun hit Dib’s face, he woke up with a groan. He felt well rested, but it didn’t mean he wanted to leave the bed just yet. Especially since he was holding Zim- he couldn’t believe they actually stayed like this in their sleep. In the same exact position. </p><p>Zim was cuddled up against his chest, sleeping soundlessly. Dib had an arm around him, blushing when seeing his lover in such an adorable state. </p><p>The sun caused Zim to wake up as well, cherry eyes fluttering open. He smiled when he saw Dib, his sleepy eyes gazing up at him.<br/>
“..Morning.” He chirped, staying close. His antenna were up, bending forward slightly and tickling against the human’s skin. Zim didn’t even realise he was scent seeking. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Dib asked, rubbing the alien’s side. </p><p>“..kinda sore, but mostly hungry.” Zim blushed, a slight purr rumbling in his throat as Dib caressed him. </p><p>“..ah.. sorry-“ Dib planted a kiss on his head before sitting up. Dried fluids stained the bed and his legs- he would certainly need another shower.<br/>
“I’m going to get cleaned up, do you want to join?” He stood up, holding a hand out. </p><p>Zim was carful as he pushed himself off of the bed. He felt like every small movement caused a gush of his human’s come to leak out of him. But regardless, he crawled to the side. Taking Dib’s hand and standing up.<br/>
He winced- and as suspected, white come dripped down his inner thighs. He also felt a bit of pain- but after deep penetration and the pounding that followed- it was expected. </p><p>“..sorry.” He held Zim more tightly. “If you want I could just bring a wet towel?”</p><p>“It’s fine! Let’s just clean ourselves so we can get some food!” Zim hurried past Dib, eager to clean himself up. </p><p>The two had a relaxing shower, standing in the steam and holding each other close. Rubbing skin with soap and really just enjoying each other’s presence in an innocent way. It didn’t get sexual, just very affectionate with a lot of sweet talk.<br/>
Once they were done, the two were off to the breakfast buffet to eat. Zim had waffles per usual, and Dib had a bigger meal of eggs and bacon. The two ate- not even caring about the fancy-dressed people around them or the fact that they were very out of place compared to everyone. Yesterday, it had been embarrassing.. </p><p>But today, all Dib could think about was Zim and how much he loved him. Those feelings made him care less about the other’s opinion, since all he really cared about now was Zim’s love.<br/>
The Irken was no different, not caring about judgements and just wanting to enjoy this time together with Dib. </p><p>When they finished eating, they headed out. Had the car towed to a charging station in a supermarket parking lot. It was all charged up, and the couple were on their way home with the cheap desk for their new room. </p><p>Most of the day was spent trying to figure out where to put the desk. Taking the desk up to the attic had not been a problem thanks to the computer, but Zim was being very indecisive today. The room went through a lot of changes until finally, the Irken deemed it acceptable for the desk to be on the far side of  Dib’s side’ of the room near the corner. Their shared bed was placed in the centre against the wall, and despite this being an attic, the ceiling was rather tall and high up. Zim wondered if they could do something interesting with lights up there since there was a lot of open space. </p><p>But one thing at a time. </p><p>The day ended per usual with a movie, Dib sat on the couch, waiting for Zim since the Irken refused to watch anything at night without being comfortably in his pyjamas. </p><p>Zim finally came down the steps- and what Dib noticed was that he was empty handed. Normally Zim would always bring his pillow when watching movies at night. He had been doing so ever since Dib moved in. </p><p>“No pillow tonight?” The human raised an eyebrow, watching the Irken walk over and hop on the couch. </p><p>“..Nah.” The Irken snuggled up against his boyfriend, and Dib happily put an arm around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of past abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite early in the morning when it had happened. Dib awoke to hearing painful gags from beside him. He sat up, fully alert and looking for Zim who was no longer on the bed. </p><p>The alien had crawled off of the bed to grab the little trash can, grabbing on to the edges hunched over. He looked pale and down right terrified. </p><p>Dib got on the floor and sat next to him, rubbing his lower back. Zim’s limp antenna where drooped down in front of his face, so Dib took it upon himself to very carefully take both of them in his hand and hold them back for the Irken. </p><p>He did it right on time, since the next gag made Zim throw up the contents of his stomach in to the trash can. Thankfully Dib had been bothered to put a fresh plastic trash bag inside of it the other night, other wise he would have had a lot of cleaning to do. </p><p>“..I’m here Zim. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you.” Dib kept reassuring Zim as he continued to gag and vomit. </p><p>By the time Zim was done, the poor alien was shaking. Cold-sweat drenched and in a unwanted tears rolling down his face. </p><p>“Come here..” Dib opened his arms, pulling the alien close to him. Zim didn’t hesitate to burry his face in the human’s shirt, trying to calm his ringing body down. <br/>The nausea was gone, but the shock of what happened still lingered. His head felt like it was pounding and on fire, and he felt dizzy in general. </p><p>“Shhhh.. you’re ok.” Dib was patient, staying with Zim like this until the Irken’s shaking stopped. His breathing was back to normal unlike before when he was heaving in and out. </p><p>“..D..Dib..” Zim trembled, clearly scared. He had thrown up before, but it had never been so intense. Usually when he threw up, it was either because he was stupid and ate too much. Or his Pak detected a harmful substance in his body and decided to purposefully make him throw up. <br/>But this time- it happened out of the blue. It wasn’t because of his Pak, and it certainly wasn’t because he ate too much. He ate the same amount he had been eating for a while now, and none of it made sense. He couldn’t have some disease, right? </p><p>“..Yeah?” He comforted the Irken, gently petting the back of his head.</p><p>“..If I have some illness.. I don’t want to make you sick too..” Zim frowned, debating on pushing the human away even though he really didn’t want to. </p><p>“I don’t think you’ve got an illness. My guesses are that it’s either something you ate.. or morning sickness.” Dib replied as Zim moved his head away only to look up at him. <br/>“It’s something that some pregnant people experience- since when the baby grows, it kind of pushes around your other organs..” Dib had not really been thinking about the pregnancy in the past couple of weeks. The two had been messing around, enjoying summer and going too all kinds of places. Decorating their home and watching fun movies. He could have sworn at times that he had even forgotten that Zim was pregnant- this was like a wake up call for the both of them.</p><p>Zim cringed. He wanted to complain- but found himself relaxing a few seconds later, blushing with a soft smile on his face. <br/>“The smeet is growning..” He rubbed his abdomen, feeling happy. He himself had not been thinking too much about the smeet growing inside of him- it was difficult when the pregnancy wasn’t visible or affecting him in anyway. But now, things were beginning to change. </p><p>Zim suddenly realised just now, that he could feel the smallest bump on his stomach. He lifted his shirt up in a hurry- and on Zim’s small frame, the baby bump was pretty obvious. It wasn’t soft fat, but rather a hard bump in his lower abdomen. </p><p>“Holy shit.” Dib seemed amazed as he moved his hand, rubbing the small baby bump. <br/>“..Wow.. this- is really happening.” The human blushed, feeling conflicting emotions at the sight of his growing child. He was happy, but also slightly scared to know that in a few months he would be a father. </p><p>“..I didn’t really pay attention to my weight, but I can see it now!” Zim said full of joy, his hand coming to rest on top of his boyfriend’s. </p><p>Dib didn’t want to ruin Zim’s moment- the happiness in the Irken’s face was like nothing he had seen before. It was a gentle expression, like a mother looking at at her child feeling proud almost. <br/>He himself was of course scared of what was to come. He knew he should be looking forward to meet this baby in a few months, but he felt mostly fear at the moment. <br/>“S..so the computer said you have seven months since.. fertilisation?” Dib tried to not sound afraid, but feeling the hard mass under the alien’s skin made everything feel so real- he knew it was real, but this just almost snapped him out of the weeks of having fun with Zim and focusing him back to reality. </p><p>Zim nodded, then the computer chimed in. </p><p>“Seven months is just an estimate. A regular Irken pregnancy lasts four months. It has been about a month and a half, and Zim is showing signs that it could potentially be six or seven months. So using human terms, he is currently at the end of his first trimester and going into the second.” The AI finished, leaving Dib half speechless. </p><p>That means they would be able to see the tiniest fetus right about now. It wouldn’t be a dot or a blob- it would look somewhat like a tiny human or Irken on an ultrasound. </p><p>“Hear that smeetie?” Zim leaned back into Dib, patting his own stomach. “You might be here sooner..” Zim relaxed, feeling a little tired. His body felt worn out from all this vomiting, as if he had just ran a marathon.</p><p>“W-why don’t you get some rest while I clean up?” The human suggested, and Zim hesitated. </p><p>“..can I clean my mouth first? I feel gross..” The Irken frowned. “And I might just have a shower too..” </p><p>Dib nodded and got up, helping Zim up as well. The Irken put his shirt down, feeling a little wobbly on his feet he swayed a bit. Thankfully Dib’s tall figure was there for support. </p><p>“Whoa- Zim, are you sure you don’t want to just rest-“</p><p>“Yes yes! I’m fine, I need to be cleaned!” The Irken huffed, managing time walk over to the drawers and pull out his usual casual wear- black leggings and a pink hoodie. Underneath he usually wore a shirt of some kind- but he had to admit, he wouldn’t always wear a shirt underneath. The feeling of fabric against his chest was weirdly uncomfortable these days. So he liked having that pocket of ‘open space’. </p><p>“Ok, just be carful. Leave the door unlocked too.” The human worried as Zim left the bedroom. <br/>Dib forced himself to not think too much about it, and took out the trash. It was a pretty quick job thanks to Zim not gagging everything up on the floor. So Dib finished rather quickly, putting a new plastic bag in the trash before heading downstairs. He washed his hands in the sink for extra measures before walking over to the couch and flopping down on it. </p><p>Zim had always worn that hoodie- and Dib could have sworn the last time they had sex at that hotel, Zim did not have that bump. Or maybe he had an even smaller one, but he couldn’t see because it was sorta dark? <br/>But now it was obvious. Like the size of an orange, the bump was there. He did feel somewhat curious though- this baby would be half Irken. If Zim was in the equivalent to the end of the first trimester, then they should be able to see a tiny fetus in an ultrasound, right? </p><p>This whole thing was new territory for Dib, but like going hunting for a dangerous paranormal creature, he was too curious. He would be afraid, but also interested in the unknown. And he was sure Zim would want to have an ultrasound done, and just seeing his reaction was also something Dib wanted to witness. Because seeing Zim happy, never failed to make him feel the same way. </p><p>Meanwhile Zim stripped himself of all his clothes, turning the shower on and waiting a few seconds for the water to warm up. During that time, he pushed a stool up to the sink, stepping on it before looking in the mirror. <br/>He turned his body to the side, trying to see the bump more better on his body. It seemed bigger from the side than from above. And seemed much more obvious. He blushed at the realisation that this smeet was really here- did it have a consciousness now? Zim moved a hand down to rub at the bump. </p><p>Unfortunately, there was one thing that concerned him. The one thing he had briefly mentioned to Dib but never really thought about. </p><p>The low success rate of the pregnancy. </p><p>The computer had said it may change over time, but Zim still worried. He hoped that the computer was wrong, and that it was just a miscalculation. </p><p>When the mirror began to steam up, Zim knew it was time to have the shower. So he stepped off the stool and did exactly that. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>“That was a long shower.” Dib chuckled as his alien hopped on to the couch wiping his antenna with a towel. </p><p>“..Eh.. I was also cleaning my mouth!” Zim blushed, not wanting to admit that he probably spent too much time examining his baby bump in front of the mirror. </p><p>“Ok ok.” Dib pulled Zim close, cuddling him on the couch. “Are you feeling better now?” He asked, the Irken beside him leaning against him and getting cozy. </p><p>Zim nodded, closing his eyes. “..Much better.” He purred, quietly staying beside Dib and relaxing. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Dib decided to bring up the ultrasound topic. <br/>“So.. do you know what an ultrasound is? Maybe you have something like it in your lab?” The human asked, looking down as Zim shifted. </p><p>“Ultrasound? What’s that?” Zim tilted his head. </p><p>Dib spent the next couple of minutes explaining what an ultrasound was to Zim, and when things seemed to finally click in the Irken’s brain- Zim got excited. </p><p>“I can SEE the smeet?! I want to do it!” Zim grabbed Dib’s shirt. “Where can I get this machine?” His eyes sparkled as he asked. </p><p>“Well first- I need to know if your computer might already have the ability to do something like an ultrasound. Can it scan your body and give you a live feed?” The human asked the computer more than Zim, and it responded. </p><p>“I can scan his body and provide readings based on the scan, but no internal images or live feeds.” It’s voice boomed from above. </p><p>Dib tapped his chin. “..I don’t think we could just buy one- they can be pricy. And even if we did I’d have to spend a bit of time learning how to properly use and read it... Urgh, plus it’s not like you can go to a hospital..” He looked down at the Irken, who was frowning like his heart had been broken. <br/>“..Aww Zim, don’t look at me like that..” Dib hugged him, kissing the side of his face. </p><p>“..maybe your father has one?” Zim mumbled, a little unsure. </p><p>“..He might!” Dib gently nudged Zim away to pull his phone out from his pocket. “I can ask him.” The human tapped the contacts app, and then the call button on his dad’s icon. He brought the phone up to his ear, waiting as it ringed. <br/>Zim watched closely, unable to really hear anything- but he could tell the Professor picked up when Dib smiled. </p><p>“Hey dad! I know it’s early in the morning, but.. I was wondering if you had an ultrasound we could use on Zim? He is at the end of his first trimester, and so.. I thought- maybe..” </p><p>“Of course there is one- actually, there are many you can use here! We also have our own med bay for when there are.. accidents with experiments. I’m sure there are a couple we could chose from.” Membrane answered happily. “I have some free time around noon today- if you come by my work place then, not only can Zim have an ultrasound- but I can also give you a tour on the new extensions to the building!” He sounded excited. Thankfully the explosion had been a good excuse to finally start the renovations he had been planning for a while now. Some new extensions as well as different lab layouts- a few other things too. <br/>The construction had only taken a matter of weeks, and finished two days ago.</p><p>“How could I say no to such an offer?” Dib chuckled. “Sure. We’ll be there at 12.”</p><p>“Excellent! And also- be sure Zim has a full bladder for the appointment. Assuming his body is rather similar to humans- better safe than sorry!” Membrane added. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll let him know. See you soon!” Dib hung up, and smiled at Zim. “We are going to his work at to get it done. He also said you need to have a full bladder.” He put his phone away, patting Zim on the head. </p><p>“A full bladder..? Why?” The clueless Irken asked. </p><p>“Well.. assuming you have a uterus in the same area as a human would- a full bladder pushes the uterus up more, so then we can get a better visual. Having a full bladder means the waves from the ultrasound can travel better through the fluids.” He explained, having known a bit about common procedures. </p><p>“..eugh! Fine. But how am I supposed to hold it in if the thing is pressing down on me?!” He crossed his arms. It was a valid question, one which Dib could only respond with a shrug. </p><p>“You’ll just have to try and hold it in.” He got up and walked over to the kitchen. Zim followed, hoping that his human would start making breakfast. But instead, Dib reached in the cupboard and poured a glass of purified water. Once it was full he handed it to Zim, who took it slowly with a frown. </p><p>“Better drink up!” Dib teased, earning a growl from Zim. <br/>“I gotta fill you up with- OW-“ Dib's attempt at flirting failed as the little alien kicked his leg, and he yelped instead.</p><p>———————————</p><p>“No I can’t stand up- I really can’t.” Zim was sitting on the couch uncomfortably, legs crossed and clearly upset. “I really need to go-“</p><p>“You can’t. Come on-“ Dib had the front door open, gesturing for Zim to follow. <br/>The Irken had been able to put his hat and contacts on, but after that sat down on the couch he refused to move. </p><p>“..Dibb... I really don’t think I should move..” Zim frowned, eyes wide with fear. </p><p>“..Do you want me to carry you to the car?” The human sighed, walking back over to Zim and not even giving him a chance to respond as he scooped him up. </p><p>“DIB!” The alien smacked him, but miraculously held everything in despite the sudden movement. </p><p>“I’m trying to help! All you have to do is sit once we get to the car!” The human grumbled, managing to carry Zim out the house and gently setting him down in the passenger seat. <br/>Once Zim was settled, he closed the door. Dib hopped in behind the wheel and drove off in a hurry. He didn’t want Zim to leak in the car- or go at all to be honest. </p><p>The whole ride was torturous to Zim. Every bump, every turn, every dip on the road made him extremely uncomfortable. He kept shifting in his seat, keeping his legs crossed. </p><p>When they got there, Dib parked as close as he could to the main entrance. Zim managed to walk to the entrance with Dib- the alien may have looked fine from outside but in the inside he was using all the strength he had to hold everything in. </p><p>“Zim! Dib!”</p><p>“Dad, no time to talk we need to get this done ASAP or Zim is going to burst.” Dib said as he practically dragged the alien over to where Membrane stood by the front desk.  </p><p>“Oh- right! This way.” The Professor lead the way, walking through the hallways until the reached a set of quieter areas. Membrane stopped in front of an elevator, which seemed to be restricted to Membrane only. He used his personal key card and scanned a finger on his robotic arm on a wall panel before the elevator doors opened. Even when inside the elevator, it asked for a special code to actually descend. </p><p>“What’s with the security?” Dib finally asked, too curious to ignore the passcodes, keys, scans, and everything.</p><p>“Oh this elevator leads to a basement where we used to store all of the extremely hazardous chemicals and other dangerous things! But after the explosion, we decided to move all those things to their own separate building. So now we have this spare room sitting a few hundred feet under the facility. Thought it might be a good idea to do the scan there for safe measures. And don't worry, the room is completely safe now.” Membrane gave a thumbs up.</p><p>“..oh wow. Thanks dad!” Dib was glad that his dad was respecting their secret about Zim being an alien to the extreme. </p><p>Zim thanked him as well, with the weakest voice. The Irken gripped his human’s hand tight, trying to focus on anything but the need to go. Zim was too busy trying not to burst than to really take the time to appreciate Membrane really trying to make sure Zim’s identity stays a secret. </p><p>As soon as the elevator doors opened, the two walked down a wide yet short hallway to a pair of double doors. They opened after Membrane punched in yet another security code. <br/>The room beyond was massive, probably about the size of a tennis court and tall as the gym in Hi Skool. There were a few things on the side like sinks, storage closets, tanks, equipment of all kinds as well as a super computer. </p><p>In the centre was an examination table or hospital bed- it could be both. Next to it was a professional ultrasound machine. Not the tiny kits- but a legit one. </p><p>“I’m guessing Zim goes up here?” Dib walked up to it, patting on the wrinkly thin paper laid over the bed-like surface. Similar to what would be seen at any doctors appointment. </p><p>“Yes, that would be preferred.” the Professor stood on the opposite side of the bed, looking at a few things on the machine and preparing something that looked like gel. <br/>Dib had explained the whole process to Zim earlier, so the Irken knew what to expect. He just didn’t know how much longer he could tolerate it. </p><p>Dib helped Zim up on to the examination table, laying him down carefully. </p><p>“It’s safe to take off your disguise if you’d like to. There are no cameras down here.” Membrane added, noticing how Zim was trying to fix his hat after being laid down. </p><p>“Oh.. Ok!” The Irken freed his antenna, taking his contacts off too and feeling much better and less ‘confined’. He easily put them in his Pak before laying back down. He was grateful for the pillow that had been placed so that laying down wouldn't be that uncomfortable.</p><p>Dib pet his alien’s head, blushing. “Beautiful.” He complimented, since it was true. Seeing Zim out of his disguise was a blessing only he ever got to see- as well as his dad now that he knew. </p><p>“Now I’m going to need you to pull your shirt and hoodie up enough and lower the waist band a bit.” Membrane remained professional, watching Zim do just that. He pulled the hoodie up- since he didn’t have a shirt underneath- and then lowered the waist band of his leggings. It felt weird, and he was a little embarrassed. If that was lowered any more- </p><p>Zim squeaked as he felt something warm on his belly- it was the weird gel thing. </p><p>“Sorry- I should have warned you. It’s warmed up- is it too hot?” He asked, and Zim shook his head. </p><p>He continued to put the gel on before getting that weird small remote-like thing. Zim didn’t know what it was called, so he watched closely. <br/>Dib held Zim’s three fingered hand, watching the screen. Unfortunately Zim couldn’t currently see the screen, but maybe he would get to see later. </p><p>Zim tried not to complain when it started- that device was smoothly travelling from one area to another on his stomach. Stopping at a few areas- both humans were focused on the screen, as if searching for the smeet or something. It was there.. right?</p><p>However, the Irken really wasn’t appreciating the amount of pressure that was being applied on him. Was he trying to make him wet himself? Zim still however, didn’t complain. It was probably necessary to apply some kind of pressure.. </p><p>“Oh wow- it’s already got like- a form!” Dib sounded amazed as he looked at the screen, giving Zim’s hand a squeeze. The little thing on the dark screen was no different from a human fetus.</p><p>“Fascinating.. and it’s only been- how many weeks?” The professor chuckled, tapping a button and taking a few pictures for the two.  </p><p>“I wanna see!” Zim raised his voice, whining. </p><p>“Oh- sorry! Here.” Membrane flipped the screen around so that Zim could see, and kept his other hand still. </p><p>“...smeet.” Zim blushed, eyes scanning the little being. “..They are so cute- tiny..” He smiled, just seeing his smeet really struck something within him. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. It made him completely forget that he was dying to pee. <br/>The Irken looked up at Dib, almost like a child who has just seen the best thing in the world. “We made that!” He pointed at the screen, making Dib blush more. </p><p>“I know Zim- how else would it be there?” He chuckled, rubbing his thumb on the back of Zim’s hand as he held on to it. </p><p>“I took a couple of photos. If it’s alright with you two, could I maybe examine this area while we are here?” Membrane asked politely, and Zim didn’t mind. It was the least he could offer after destroying part of the lab. </p><p>“Yes, it’s fine with me!” Zim responded, but the Professor turned to his son as if asking him as well- and of course, Dib gave him a small nod. </p><p>“Alright then, let’s see here..” Membrane turned the screen back, then moved the ultrasound probe, getting a better look at the alien organs- mainly the reproductive system for now. He carefully moved it around, stopping on Zim’s sides and taking a few screen shots. Dib was also watching- <br/>Zim found it funny how both humans were so curious- sharing the same passion for once. </p><p>“..Wow- Zim you have four ovaries?!” Dib asked before his father could, having raised his voice a little. </p><p>“Huh? What?” Zim was startled a little, wondering what the two humans were looking at. </p><p>“..Hes carrying twice as many eggs as any female human.” Membrane added, moving the probe ever so slightly and taking a better look. </p><p>“No wonder your cramps were so bad during your heat!” Dib chuckled. </p><p>Zim wished he could see the screen again, but now that the excitement of seeing his smeet was wearing off the feeling of needing to pee came back. <br/>“..ugh.. I really need to go-“ Zim whimpered, feeling like he was going to loose control and wet himself at any second if the Professor kept pressing that thing down on his abdomen and moving it around.</p><p>“Right! Let me just take a few more pictures and- do you think you could lay on your side? So that I could get a better look at your kidneys and liver?” </p><p>Zim somehow managed to push himself over till he was laying on his side. It took some of the pressure off but still wasn’t helping. </p><p>Thankfully Membrane was quick to get those photos, and as soon as he declared that he was done Zim sat up. </p><p>“Where is the-“ </p><p>“Right behind that door!” The Professor pointed to the door on the other side of the room. Zim got off and ran, not even bothering to pull his leggings slightly up to his waist. The door slammed shut, and Dib couldn’t help but laugh a little. </p><p>“He was waddling-“ Dib found it cute, even if Zim had been super uncomfortable. </p><p>“Well thanks to him, we both just got a ton of great photos of an alien’s organs! Or.. the lower half at least.” Membrane seemed excited, already working on transferring the photos to his own personal computer upstairs. “I can also print out the ultrasound photos if you and Zim would like some? I took multiple!” </p><p>Dib hesitated. He did want the photos, but all of this was still pretty overwhelming. He wanted to be excited, but just imagining being a parent was not something he thought he’d be imagining anytime soon. Yet alone, becoming one- he technically already was a father.</p><p>Membrane noticed the sudden mood change in his son, taking his focus away from the monitor. <br/>“Is something troubling you?” He asked his son, who was looking down. </p><p>“...Yeah. I mean- I’m still kinda scared about being a dad. But also.. one thing that has been concerning me is the fact that there is a high chance of a miscarriage according to Zim’s computer. And I don’t want to loose Zim, or the baby.. and I’m also not sure if I can be mentally prepared to deal with Zim being depressed if the baby doesn’t make it..” Dib sighed. “Sorry. There is just a lot going on in my mind right now.” </p><p>“No need to apologise..” The father frowned. “..it makes sense since Zim is a whole different species- but similar enough that you were able to fertilise his eggs. So I think this may have to do more with the development of the baby..” He scratched his head. “..There are a few things we could try to avoid Zim having a miscarriage. I can also take a closer look at the ultrasound photos later.."</p><p>“Do you know some things that could result in a miscarriage for humans? Maybe the same might apply to Zim..” Dib hoped, even though he already knew it was most likely because of the combination of such different DNA’s. </p><p>“..There are plenty ways that could happen.. But some could be avoided if we assume Zim’s body functions close to a human’s. Regular check ups and exams would help since then I can start to get a better understanding of how his body works and make sure everything seems ok. However, if we want to get a more in-depth look and be precise, a transvaginal ultrasound may be necessary. That way, we can pick up on small things that may result in a miscarriage..” </p><p>Dib ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he should do- he felt like he needed to do something. He just didn’t know what. <br/>“..Will it really help through? I'm just asking because I have a feeling it’s going to be difficult to get Zim to agree to it. But at the same time.. I don’t want to loose the baby or him..” He looked at his dad, hoping he would have some kind of answer. </p><p>“..The exam will give us a better look at Zim’s reproductive structure. And if there is some internal damage or weakened muscles then the exam should be able to pick it up. But keep in mind.. there is also the 50% chance that the issue Zim‘s body is facing is the new bit of human DNA it has to work with..” He said with a frown- this information clearly didn’t help Dib feel better. Everything was fifty-fifty. It could be the compatibility, or it could be a physical problem in Zim’s system. </p><p>“...Urgh! I wish there was just- an easy answer. Like- I just want to know something that can confirm Zim’s pregnancy would be successful! But.. then again, I have no fucking idea what I’m going to do when the baby is here. I don’t even know if I want to go to college anymore. Most of the jobs I was looking into definitely don’t pay enough, and.. I want to be able to support my own kid..” He sat the bed, frowning. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Membrane walked around the bed to sit down next to his son. <br/>“You could work here.” The Professor said in a quieter voice than usual, as if unsure. “To be completely honest- this lab we are in.. was not a lab a few weeks ago. It was just a plain storage room, filled with metal containers storing dangerous chemicals.” </p><p>Dib looked over at his dad, a bit confused. “..what are you saying?” </p><p>“I’m saying that.. I didn’t convert this storage room in to a lab for no reason. I just thought.. it might be the perfect place for you to conduct your studies and research about these paranormal creatures..?” Membrane was never really one to feel shy, but right now he may have been feeling that way. </p><p>Dib sat up straight, the gloomy mood being replaced with something bright. Membrane could already see that spark of passion flash in Dib’s eyes. <br/>“What? Wait- seriously? Are you messing with me? Don’t do this-“ Dib thought he heard wrong- or that his dad was pranking him. </p><p>“I’m serious.” Membrane stood up, gesturing to the lab. “This place is highly secured, and should be more than enough space for you to do some research! There is even another hidden elevator on the left side of the room that leads directly out the back of the building if you want to be more secretive.” He smiled behind the collar of his lab coat. <br/>“I am quite interested in learning more about paranormal creatures myself. But..I have a company to run. Experiments to conduct and people to manage. I don’t have the time to do these things.. so, I was thinking that maybe I could hire you to do it instead? Of course I won’t share your research with anyone else!” </p><p>The younger stood up as well, looking around the room. “And you’re not saying this out of pity or anything...?” </p><p>“No no- this is completely up to you. If you don’t want to, that’s fine! I understand you might not want to work for your own father- and that’s also fine! I’m sure I can think of another use for this place.” Membrane brushed it off, but deep down he was hoping his son would take the offer. That way- they can really work together like he always wanted. </p><p>“..holy shit I can’t say no to that! It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do- study the paranormal- and.. being paid for it!? Heck- if Zim decides to continue working here we would be working at the same place too!” Dib beamed, feeling much more better about the future than he was before. <br/>“So.. you’re actually curious about it all? You’re really ok with me doing research about it here? And paying me?” He had to confirm- since it was too good to be true. </p><p>“Of course I am! This.. is a whole new area that I have no experience with. Knowing that aliens exist and.. all these other things- It opens many gates and leads to a bunch of possibilities. And as I said before- being a scientist, I want to be able to understand the unknown.” He gave his son a thumbs up. <br/>“And I honestly can’t think of anyone else more fit for the job than you! You know more than me- and maybe I could use this new found knowledge to figure out better ways to help the world without exposing these creatures. Maybe even create cures for certain diseases! The possibilities are endless!” Membrane also beamed, feeling excited about his son agreeing. </p><p>“So when can I start!? It’s not like I’m doing anything anyway except messing around with Zim.” </p><p>Right on cue, the Irken stumbled out the bathroom with a sigh of relief. He had spent quite some time trying to wipe the gel off of his belly, so it took longer than expected. <br/>“I feel light as a feather!” Zim sounded so relived as he marched back towards the two. “What did I miss?” </p><p>————————-</p><p>It took some time to explain everything to Zim, but once they were done, the Irken was thrilled to know that Dib found his dream job.<br/>The exam on the other hand- Zim was uneasy about. He wasn’t too fond of things other than his mate’s breeding spike going in there. </p><p>“..I think we should consult with the computer first.” Zim looked over at Dib- who obviously wanted him to do the exams.  His boyfriend had always been an anxious human, and right now it was showing. </p><p>“..I mean.. if you say so.” Dib sighed. He worried about the smeet and Zim, but didn’t want to put Zim through something he couldn’t tolerate. </p><p>“Don’t mean time interrupt-“ Membrane walked back over to the two after doing something’s on the super computer. He held out multiple small photos and handed them to both Zim and Dib. <br/>“Those were the images from today! I’m sure we can get better ones once the baby is more developed. Hm.. I should really look into maybe inventing a better ultrasound device. The ones currently used are quite.. old fashioned.” He thought for a moment- unfortunately, it would have to go on the long list of this he wanted to invent but didn’t have time to. </p><p>“So cute~” Zim purred, looking through the photos which all looked identical- but to Zim, every one of them mattered. </p><p>Dib smiled, feeling warm in his chest as he looked at the photos. He still couldn’t believe he made this- a new life. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. But a part of him was getting attached and learning to appreciate the baby’s presence more. </p><p>“Well, I must get back to work. This has been very interesting- I hope I can study you more in the future?” The Professor asked Zim, who looked up from the photos to nod. </p><p>“Only if I’m there too!” The other human wrapped an arm around Zim. Affectionately, but also protectively. </p><p>“Sounds good to me!” Membrane laughed before all three of them helped put some things back and turn off the lights and machine. They then headed back up- Zim putting his disguise on in the elevator. <br/>The Professor walked with them till they got to the front desk, saying quick good byes before going off to do whatever he had been doing before. </p><p>The two left the facility, getting in the car. Zim’s stomach growled loudly, and Dib was thankful that he was not the only one feeling hungry. </p><p>“Do you wanna go out for a late lunch?” He asked, stating the car up and making sure Zim had his seatbelt on before driving off. </p><p>“Yes! Let’s go to that noodles place!” Zim demanded, excitedly shifting in his seat. </p><p>“You mean the Chinese restaurant?” Dib asked just to make sure. </p><p>“No- the tomato noodle place.. with the fancy stuff.” Zim waved his hand around. </p><p>At this point, Dib knew how to speak Zim’s ‘language’ and learned to understand most things he was referring to. <br/>“The Italian place? Also those aren’t noodles, it’s called spaghetti.” The human corrected teasingly, making the Irken roll his eyes. </p><p>“Yes yes. That place!” </p><p>——————</p><p>The next following days consisted of finishing up Dib’s lab set up, while Zim slowly eased back into work. He was given a new lab, this time in a more safer area closer to both Dib and Membrane. He didn’t have as much privacy as he would have liked, but it was understandable after what happened. The lab he was using was a shared one with no doors, and the only place to keep his personal belongings were the locker. And all he really kept in there was Gir. </p><p>Zim spent the day working, barely seeing Membrane throughout the day. Although in return, a lot of other workers started approaching Zim due to the explosion that happened a while back. It was something Zim was not proud of and did not want to talk about, so he tried to avoid those topics or people who asked him about it. Most of the time people just wanted to know how he was doing and if he was fully healed. <br/>He met up with Dib for lunches in the cafeteria, where the two would talk about their progress. Dib was in the process of moving stuff in and preparing his research lab- and Zim was working on fixing Gir as well as helping with other projects every now and then. </p><p>At the end of the day, Zim made sure to keep Gir securely stored in his locker overnight. As much as he wanted to take the sir unit home, Gir was safer here. And Zim didn’t want to risk leaving the house for work just to forget the robot at home. </p><p>A couple of these days continued. Dib, Zim and Membrane had planned to meet up at the end of the week for an update as well as a study session- where the two humans would take their time to study an alien together. Zim was honestly fine with it, so long as nothing was going to hurt him. </p><p>Membrane was also going to share the results from analysing the ultrasound he got from Zim. And the Irken was eager to know if something was in fact wrong with him. And maybe if they spot it now, the could fix it before it’s too late? </p><p>That’s what both Dib and Zim we’re hoping for as they waited in the underground lab- now Dib's lab- for Membrane to show up. <br/>The alien watched his human unpack a few boxes filled with weird looking tools- something Dib had ordered from what he could tell. While the alien himself sat on the examination table out of his disguise. His legs swinging off the side of the table as he awaited. </p><p>“So how was your day?” Zim asked, wanting to break the silence. </p><p>“It’s been good!” Dib said without turning to face Zim, too focused on unpacking. “This morning I finished setting up a couple of high-tech microscopes and connecting them to the super computer. I also installed a few things here and there in the room.. Then I had a quick lunch with you, and came back down here to find out a couple boxes had been delivered to the lab. So I went back up, got the boxes and got through most of them- this is one of the last ones. Next week starting Monday, I should be able to start working officially!” Dib smiled, finally turning and walking over to Zim. <br/>“I was thinking of studying the vampire bees first. And with all this high tech equipment dad is letting me use- I should be able to capture them safely, and study them before putting them back in the forest. Last time I tried I got stung- or bitten- a million times.” He shrugged. The event had taken place nearly eight or nine years ago. </p><p>“Vampire bees? Why bees? I hate bees!” Zim shivered. “The only bee that’s acceptable is my robot bee- which broke a long time ago... I should fix that when I’m done with Gir!” Zim exclaimed.</p><p>“Sorry it took so long!” Membrane said as he barged in the room, patting away at his lab coat and approaching them. “I was helping a fellow colleague with their experiment.” </p><p>“It’s ok dad.” Dib smiled. “Sooo.. did you get some results from Zim’s ultrasound?“ he asked while Membrane tapped away at the watch around his wrist and glove. </p><p>“Yes, and I think that everything looks pretty normal from what I can see from the pelvic ultrasound. I don’t really know what normal looks like for an Irken, so it’s just a guess.” He brought his arm down to his side, trying to remember what else he found. </p><p>“..I also took the time to get some measurements to try and determine how big it will get.. So if this baby is going to be the size of a human baby.. the complications would start later in the pregnancy.” He walked over to the super computer, transferring the photos. </p><p>Zim’s antenna flatted on his head. He didn’t know if he was relieved or upset. On the good note- there was supposedly nothing wrong with his reproductive system. On the bad note, they didn’t find a possible cause for the miscarriage.</p><p>Dib noticed and quickly put an arm around Zim. “Hey, don’t worry. We still have sometime.. and the computer did say the success rate went from 48% to 50%! That’s good news!” He rubbed the alien’s arm, feeling him lean against him. </p><p>“..Yeah. I just hoped that there was something I could fix to ensure the survival of my smeet..” He looked down at his own lap, frowning. </p><p>“There are something’s you can do! Like eat healthy, and like dad said earlier in the week- frequent check ups as well.” Dib moved a hand under Zim’s chin, lightly tilting it up. “Don’t worry Zim.. we still have a couple months. And during then we can focus on earning more money for our kid and preparing for him or her! And maybe you could come down to my lab and help me out sometime?” </p><p>Zim felt himself relax- just the way Dib was looking at him was making him feel calmer than before. <br/>“..That would be nice.” He smiled back, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. </p><p>“So what area are you two going to examine today?” Zim asked as soon as the kiss ended. </p><p>“I was hoping to get a few blood samples, and a urine sample.. of course none of it will leave this room! This is just for research between me and Dib.” Membrane turned the super computer off, walking over to a shelf and grabbing a plastic cup-like thing as well as a new set of gloves. “But for now, I think I’d like to just ask a few questions and get to know more about Irkens and space in general.”</p><p>Dib got off of the examination bed, letting his dad prepare for the blood test. Zim complied, rolling up his sleeve and holing out his arm as a band was wrapped around it. He had done a blood test a few times at the Irken Health Centre. </p><p>“What would you like to know?” Zim asked, keeping a close eye on that needle. </p><p>“Well.. I’d like to get to know my future son in law. What’s your story Zim?” He asked in the same calming tone Dib used so often, putting the needle in Zim’s arm. </p><p>The Irken flinched, but it didn’t hurt that much. He looked away as he spoke. “..Story? Like.. from when I was born?” </p><p>Meanwhile, Dib couldn’t get over how his dad called Zim his future son in law- which was most likely true, since Dib did plan on marrying Zim one day. Maybe once the smeet was out and they were more settled down. </p><p>“That would be preferred!” Membrane added, finishing the first tube of blood.</p><p>Dib listened closely, since he never really got to hear Zim’s full story. He really only knew the bits and pieces, and was also wanting to hear a more detailed version of his boyfriend’s life in order.</p><p>“..Ok. Well- I was born in one of the smaller smeeteries in the underground’s of Irk. I was given a Pak, and then sent off to download the information I needed to survive and function. Irk’s history and some basic skills.. all that. But when I was done.. I uh..jammed up the chute and caused a five year blackout on all of Irk.” He blushed, embarrassed. “I spent all of my smeethood underground like any other smeet. We aren’t allowed up to the surface until we are a fully grown and a capable Irken. I used to hang out with Skooge a lot- we tried to escape from the underground once and go up to the surface to just get a peek of what the world looked like. But instead we got caught, and I messed up a lot of things and caused another blackout on Irk. Except this time it only lasted four years!” He said as if it were a good thing.</p><p>“..anyway, when I graduated smeethood, I became a scientist- not by choice. We don’t get to choose.. I was quite destructive in the labs, so Tallest Miyuki stationed me at a more secure lab on planet Vort, where I could be as destructive as I wanted to be. Not that I was trying to be destructive.. but always ended up so. Since near the end of my time on Vort, I made an energy absorbing blob that somehow escaped. Later when Miyuki came to visit Vort, the blob ate her.” The Irken frowned. <br/>“I was put in trial, and the new Tallest, Sprok, was the judge. He took the collar of the energy absorbing blob from the scene and tried to use it as proof of what I did- and I told him that the blob would come searching for the collar, but he didn’t listen. So he also got devoured by it too.” He sighed. “In the end, they removed me from the scientist title, and put me on military grounds to be a soldier. Since they thought my destructive skills would be useful on battlefields. From there, I end up becoming an Invader and took part in an invasion project called ‘Impending Doom 1’. Which I completely ruined by the way. I had thought that I was placed on an enemy planet, and started destroying things recklessly- without paying attention. It was the one time I was actually trying to destroy. But I failed to realise I was... still on my own planet.” Zim wanted to hide forever. That memory made him cringe. "but I did help put out the fires.." he mumbled quietly.</p><p>“As punishment, Tallest Red and Purple assigned me to be a food service drone. I was assigned to work for an Irken called Sizzlor on foodcortia.. and those were probably the worse years of my whole life.. He was just.. I dunno. Mean. I guess.. but since I was the shortest and smallest Irken to every exist, nobody really cared. They also wanted to punish me for what I did, and my whole time there was just being pushed around, being hurt- and forced to do things I did not want to do that had nothing to do with my job as a food drone. And that’s one of the reasons why I’m not a very great listener. Sizzlor used to handle me by my antenna on a daily basis. My Pak eventually gave up on trying to heal them all the time.”</p><p>Both Dib and Membrane wanted to ask questions- but refrained. They should hear the whole thing first and leave questions till the end. </p><p>“When the Tallests announced the start of ‘Impending Doom 2’, I just had to escape and go. Because I thought- maybe if I did something good for the Tallests, that I could be redeemed. So I went to conventia, where the Tallests assigned an unknown planet on the complete opposite end of the galaxy. Truth be told- they didn’t know if there was any planet out there. They just wanted to send me away and hope that I end up travelling in deep space for eternity till I died..” <br/>“And I really thought I was going to die. I traveled for six months, and miraculously bumped into planet Earth. Where I made a base for myself and reported to the Tallests. They thought that I was dead- or would have been dead, and were quite surprised to see me very much alive..”</p><p>The Irken blushed a little. “And that’s when my mission started, and I met Dib.” He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled before going back to his story. <br/>“And at one point Sizzlor kidnapped me and took me back to foodcortia. I made it back and then a year or so later I had my existence evaluation.. I was supposed to be killed, but turns out I’m too defective for even the Control Brains to kill off. I barely made it out alive.. and thankfully they didn’t come chasing me to Earth.”  </p><p>“And then couple years later, I found out my mission was a fake. I mean.. I kind of knew in the back of my mind but chose not to believe it. And then after the Florpus.. the Tallests were enraged. They banished me here for good. Told me I wasn’t allowed to leave Earth or come anywhere near them.. I was- a little sad for a day or so, but decided that I would keep trying to invade Earth. Going back to my plan to impress the Tallests so that they might reconsider.. but I soon realised that an Invader without resources can’t do anything! I stopped getting supplies from Irk.. and just accepted that I wasn’t going to ever invade it.” <br/>“..So I started pretending. Because.. I thought that if Dib found out I was no longer a threat to Earth, he would leave me.. and at the end of Hi Skool- at prom- I told him. And I think the rest doesn’t need to be explained.” Zim smiled, not aware until now that Membrane had finished collecting blood. And now there was a small bandaid on his arm.</p><p>"..It seems like you have been through quite a lot." Membrane felt bad, and didn't exactly know what to say. He didn't know if asking questions would be appropriate either since all of the things that happened in Zim's life sounded rough. Except for the part where he met Dib.</p><p>"..Yeah, but I'm over it! I don't want to work for people who don't want me around or want me to work to begin with. I am much happier being here on Earth, and having Mr.Stinky over there as my boyfriend!" Zim pointed to Dib with a teasing smirk, making the human roll his eyes.</p><p>"I'm glad you are here Zim, and I'm sure Dib is as well." The professor chuckled. "It sounds like a miracle that you two happened to meet each other when you did. The universe is a never ending space, and I think it might be fate that you came to Earth out of all the possible planets you could have bumped in to!"</p><p>"It was some miracle all right- We spent the first couple years trying to kill each other!" Dib thought back to all those childish fights he used to have with Zim- they had been fun and helped him feel like he had a purpose back in the days. "If I told my past self that I would be dating Zim in a few years..past me wold have laughed."</p><p>"And if I told my past self that I would have your smeet.." Zim blushed. "I would have called myself a liar."</p><p>"Well we can all say with confidence that we've had a lot of  'character development' as some may say." Membrane said as he finally decided to ask one question. <br/>"Do you miss your own kind and home planet Zim?" He wondered, wanting to make his son's boyfriend would feel more comfortable on Earth if he did want to go back.</p><p>The Irken had to think for a moment, leaving Dib a little anxious. <br/>"No. There is no one to miss, and I was barely on my home planet.. I feel like this planet is my home. And I certainly feel more free here! Irk can be very.. controlling."</p><p>"I see.." Membrane could tell from Zim's life story how the Irken's culture seemed to be very 'fixed'.  <br/>"Thank you for sharing Zim, this information has definitely been helpful! I'd like to discuss some details if that's ok? About reproduction, structure, social norms and all that." </p><p>Zim nodded with a smile, and was more than happy to be the centre of attention for another half an hour or so. "Ask away!"</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>The Irken spent a lot of time explaining Irken culture and order- and didn't really want to speak more about his past, since it was really nothing but failure and disappointment. Talking about Irk had been somewhat fun anyway. About the planet itself, about the Empire's rules, about the Tallests and Control Brains. He answered what he could until the professor had to take off, and by the end of it he was really tired mentally. Talking about his own species never really made him feel proud, but if it can make his boyfriend and his father happy, Zim would keep doing it. And in a way, it sort of felt like he was getting revenge on the Tallest by sharing so much information.</p><p>Now Zim wanted to go home. It was late, but Dib was still busy unpacking. His little booted foot tapped on the tiled floor impatiently, he crossed his arms and waited for Dib.<br/>"I want to go now.. It's late and you promised we could get smoothies!" Zim said in a raised voice, and looked at the human's back. Dib was focused on something else entirely, and internally fanboying at all the new equipment he was finally able to obtain. </p><p>Zim waited a few moments, and thought Dib flat out ignored him. <br/>"HEY! HUMAN!" He snapped, and finally Dib looked over his shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah?" The human asked, something in his hand.</p><p>"You said we could go get smoothies.. you know, like a little date! I want to go now." Zim huffed like a stubborn child.</p><p>"Oh.. right." Dib sighed, hesitating a little. "Can we go tomorrow instead? I really want to finish setting up my stuff!" He said as he went back to work without even an getting answer from Zim.</p><p>"..but-" Zim couldn't think of words. Of course Dib wanted to finish- he was living his dream, and was excited to be working. If he finished setting up today, he could get to work first thing on Monday too.</p><p>"..Ok. I guess it would be better to go tomorrow since we will have all day!" The alien looked on the positive side, hurrying over to his human to help.<br/>He was a little upset, but after everything Dib had been through, he deserved this. He earned this. Wanting to be a supportive boyfriend, Zim decided that he would be happy for the time being, hoping that they could finish whatever they had to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Like Father Like Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally their official routine began. Zim spent the week days working in his own Lab to fix Gir, and Dib spent the whole of this week gathering information about vampire bees. The human’s goal was to research a new species every week- So the next week, he would study a different paranormal creature. And the week after that, another different creature. </p><p>Zim however, was starting to get a little irritated..</p><p>“Dib, work is OVER! We both finish at five- I want to go home now.” Zim whined like a child, stomping his little foot as he stood by the door way of Dib’s underground lab. The place was looking nice, but still one big mess. Dib liked to call it 'an organized mess' where only he could navigate through.<br/>
The human however, refused to pull his attention away from what he was currently doing. His eyes fixed and looking down into the weird looking microscope. He was also now wearing the same white lab coat outfit his dad wore- and may even look a little like him from behind. </p><p>“You can walk home then! I really want to finish this up- and maybe study a little more. I promise I’ll be home by dinner.” He said without even looking at Zim. </p><p>The Irken frowned, feeling sad- but not wanting to voice it. Because Dib was happy, and he was passionate and actually enjoying something for once. Zim really didn’t want to ruin the mood, so if Dib wanted to stay- then he would let him stay. Just like last time, and the time before last time.</p><p>“..Ok.” His chest hurt- he knew he should be happy that Dib was happy, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous at times. His human paid more attention to his work instead of him the past couple days.. maybe weeks. The two had not even had sex since the hotel either- mostly because Dib was tired, and wanted to sleep early so he could get to work early. And Zim not having a car and not knowing how to drive- had to adjust to the human’s schedule if he didn’t want to walk there alone.<br/>
Dib woke up bright and early at 5am, and the two were out the house by 6am. They would get to work in fifteen minutes or so, and meet up for lunch. But recently Zim knew Dib was rushing his lunch- eager to get back to work he gobbled everything up in seconds. And after lunch, Zim had to come down to Dib’s lab when it hit 5pm, and sometimes he would have to wait a few minutes for him to finish up. Other times he had to wait an hour until eventually he was too tired and walked home on his own. Now a days, Dib was staying longer. He came home at 9pm, and the two would eat dinner and be in bed by 10. </p><p>Zim wondered what he should make for dinner as he left the facility. He had already locked Gir up in the locker along with his own white lab coat. Now he just had to focus on getting one foot in front of the other.<br/>
Walking was getting difficult because of his growing belly. It wasn’t that big yet, but Zim could feel the weight. He felt the pressure, and the presence of the smeet more clearly now. It wasn’t painful to walk- he just ran out of breath more quickly, and sweat more often. His back was also trying to get used to this increasing weight- But all that mattered was that he could still walk, and he was grateful for that and eventually made it home.</p><p>He had four hours till Dib would come home, and had begun feel bored when he was waiting alone. He would sometimes try to stay with Dib in his lab- but the human didn’t really give Zim anything to do. And whenever Zim did try to do something, he would mess it up and not do it as perfectly as Dib wanted him to do it. Usually Zim was too tired by then anyway, having worked from 6am to 5pm his brain was fried. </p><p>So now he just went straight home. With out without Dib- even if he preferred to drive home with his human.</p><p>Sometimes he watched T.V, and other times he would randomly start cleaning the house despite the whole house already being clean. He had even made a few unnecessary purchases and fixed his wig in his free time. Zim also began to learn how to cook out of boredom- but he really wished he could nap and get more sleep instead. But it was impossible for him to sleep without his mate beside him.</p><p>So here he was. Now in the kitchen and making dinner. Baking had been a hobby, but Zim was learning to find cooking enjoyable too.<br/>
Today he was making Dib’s favourite dish- hoping that maybe it would make the human appreciate his presence more. Because Zim was feeling very much ignored. </p><p>It thankfully only took him an hour or so to finish making the lasagne. He had also cut up some veggies since Dib really needed to eat more of those.<br/>
He prepared the table, making sure the knives and forks were neatly placed beside the plates like a perfectionist. Once he was done, it officially hit 9pm. Usually Dib would arrive a few minutes after, since it was impossible for him to show up exactly at 9. </p><p>Zim sighed of relief when he finished, taking his apron off and hanging it on the hanging rack they had bought a while ago. He walked over to the couch, sitting down and then waited for Dib. </p><p>“..I wonder what he’s doing..” Zim mumbled to himself, finally deciding to get out his phone and call him- because he didn’t want Dib to text and drive. </p><p>He called a few times, but Dib didn’t answer. Zim couldn’t even leave a message and assumed his phone might be dead. So he put his phone back in his Pak- and went back to waiting. </p><p>It eventually hit 10pm. </p><p>And then 11pm. </p><p>And finally 12pm.</p><p>Zim was too tired at this point- he needed to sleep now and get that five hours of sleep if he wanted to keep up with Dib’s schedule. He didn’t know where Dib got his energy, but sleeping from ten to five was apparently enough for him.<br/>
The alien hadn’t even touch the food- he wanted to eat with Dib, and had waited. But now he was too tired to eat or to make his own food since he still didn't enjoy meat so much. So he left the food out, and headed up the stairs and straight to the empty bed. </p><p>He wasn't used to this- he could always trust Dib to come home to him, but not today. Zim didn’t know why he started to cry, since he shouldn’t be sad- Dib probably was just caught up in his work and forgot. He wasn’t purposefully ignoring Zim.. right? </p><p>No, not his Dib. He loved him. He probably just got lost in his experiments.. </p><p>Hoping that was the case, Zim closed his eyes. Hand rubbing his belly- which was getting bigger. Nobody questioned it yet, which was a good thing since Zim really didn’t want to go around explaining that he was trans. Because it was a lie..</p><p>Either way, Zim eventually fell asleep. Hugging his pillow for comfort. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>The Irken woke up to a buzzing-vibrating sound from inside his Pak. He slowly sat up right with a groan, rubbing his sleepy eyes and getting his phone out. It was morning- but he was still half asleep. He answered the call, waking up a bit when he heard Dib’s voice. </p><p>“Hey Zim! I uh.. ended up falling asleep yesterday in my lab- sorry.. I just, didn’t even realise time was going by. I was up till about 1 and crashed on the desk!” He laughed, but Zim didn’t find it funny. </p><p>“..Oh.. um.. ok.” The alien yawned, still feeling too damn tired. His feet felt sore and his hands did too for some reason. His eyes felt heavy and his body just felt heavy in general. </p><p>“I think I’m just gunna stay here. I’ll see you for lunch..?” Dib asked, rustling in the background and clearly doing something. </p><p>“Yeah. I will see you then!” Zim tried to sound happy as he hung up. This was his first night in a while without Dib by his side. He didn’t have a great sleep, and his antenna had been freaking out because it couldn’t pick up Dib’s strong scent by his side. His whole body had been freaking out- since when he’s in such a vulnerable state, his body could only rest knowing his mate was close by to protect him while he slept. </p><p>Even though that wasn’t the case because Dib was a really deep sleeper. </p><p>For now, Zim had to get ready. It was well past 6am, and he had slept till about 8am.  So the Irken skipped breakfast, got dressed and headed out in a hurry. He walked as fast as he could- but it was getting more and more difficult with the lack of energy and the sore feet. </p><p>But it would be worth it, because then he could see Dib at lunch. He felt like he hadn’t seen him forever, and so he kept walking under the hot summer sun. Today was even more hot than yesterday- and it was getting worse as they neared July. Zim wasn’t exactly strong in the heat, and so tried to walk in the shade even if it prolonged his journey to his work. At some point during his walk, he began to feel a little nauseous.</p><p>Once the alien walked past the doors to Membrane Labs, he went straight to the bathroom. Morning sickness hit him once again, except this time there was nothing to throw up. So he slammed the stall door shut behind him, kneeling down on the floor as he kept gagging painfully over the toilet- at least until his stomach decided to chill. He could never get used to the nausea. His whole body trembled and his vision blurred, he would always end up with tears in his eyes and left in a traumatised state. But after a few minutes of closing his eyes and relaxing, he would be back to normal. </p><p>After that little episode, he opened the stall door and walked up to the sink. Cringing at his own ghastly reflection, the Irken tried his best to clean his mouth of the acidy taste. After that, he left the bathrooms and headed over to his lab. Too tired to work, he sat in his chair and rest his head on the cool table. Keeping his eyes closed and trying to rest for a bit. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>“Zim? Zim??” </p><p>The Irken awoke to a lady shaking him gently. She was wearing a while lab coat just like everyone else in the facility. Brown hair tied up and square glasses- Zim knew her. She always needed help with blue prints for her projects. </p><p>“Oh wow.. you seem a bit pale.. have you eaten anything? Dib was waiting for you. He asked me to go grab you because he needed to finish lunch by a specific time.” She stepped back as Zim lazily got up from the chair, feeling dizzy. </p><p>“Yes yes I’m fine. I’ll go there now.” The Irken fixed his black wig and took a deep breath before making his way down to the cafeteria. His feet were hurting more, and so Zim decided to take the elevator. When he made it to the cafeteria and approached the table his boyfriend was sitting by, Dib was already almost done with his food. </p><p>“What took you so long? Did you forget?” Dib smiled as he swallowed the bit of food in his mouth. “I need to get back to work in a few minutes. I left the vampire squirrels in a cage and I’m worried about them escaping.. again. One of them got bitten by the vampire bees- so I was studying how the squirrels would react to the bite! For humans- it makes them crave honey for a week before it wears off. It seems more permanent for squirrels..” Dib wondered off in the conversation. </p><p>Zim paid attention to an extent. He didn’t want to waste time getting up and getting food- since Dib’s time was limited.</p><p>“Dib.” Zim interrupted the human’s research ramble.</p><p>“Yeah?” Dib looked at Zim- the fire in his those human eyes was something the Irken loved to see. It had been so long since Dib was able to do something he was so passionate about. And right now he was just a full time engine- a bundle of excitement and dedication. </p><p>“Can we go home at 5 today? Together?” He crossed his fingers, hoping Dib would say yes. </p><p>But instead, the human tapped his chin, thinking.<br/>
“Well.. if I can finish up studying the squirrels, then we can go home. But it all depends! I don’t know how long it’s going to take me.. so- maybe.” He shrugged. </p><p>“..I could help? Then we can finish quicker.” The Irken added, feeling desperate. </p><p>“..I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Because Dib didn’t feel like monitoring Zim when he was working. He didn’t have time to give Zim tasks and make sure he was doing everything right. He preferred to do things on his own where all he had to worry about was himself. </p><p>“Why? Am I just not.. not fun to be around anymore? Because it feels like that!” The Irken finally snapped. </p><p>“..what? No- Zim.. it’s not like that. Of course you're fun to be around! Just.. not at work, when I’m working. You're too fun to be around that.. that I can’t focus!” He found an excuse, but Zim felt like it was a big lie. </p><p>“But you work all the time! Can’t you just make some time for me?” He frowned, resisting the urge to get mad at Dib or cry. Because one of the two was about to happen. </p><p>“.. Zim. I JUST got my dream job. And I’m really enjoying it. Can’t you let me enjoy something other than you for once? Because last time I checked, I should be allowed to enjoy other things.” The human sighed. “I know it’s a hard transition, but.. that’s just life. I have to work. And I like working!” </p><p>“FINE!” Zim yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. “Go enjoy your work then! I.. I didn’t need you anyway!” He stormed off, holding back tears.<br/>
Of course he wanted Dib to enjoy things- but not when it was taking up ALL of his time. Zim needed him- especially now. He didn’t want to have to walk home alone, or spend the night waiting for Dib just to have him not show up. The human had even started working on Saturdays! All Zim had was one day with him- and even then, all Dib talked about were his recent findings and his work. Zim was sick and tired of just sitting and listening- pretending to be happy and forcing himself to smile. Being the ‘good boyfriend’ he was supposed to be. </p><p>“Wait! Zim!” Dib ran after the Irken down the quiet hallway. He stopped in his tracks, wiping his eyes quickly and turning around.<br/>
“I’m sorry. We can leave at 5 today, ok? And- we can get take out. Watch a movie or.. something?” The human remained a few feet away from the startled alien. </p><p>Zim did in fact like the sound of that. He wanted to be mad- but after hearing this his anger faded away. “Yes, that sounds nice..” He mumbled and blushed- it had been so long since the two watched a movie together. “..I’ll look forward to it.” He quickly turned around, not wanting Dib to stare at him long enough to find out he cried a little.</p><p>And after that, the two were off their separate ways to work. </p><p>——————————</p><p>Zim wasn’t physically feeling any better as the day progressed. He still had swollen feet, sore hands, and his vision kept blurring every now and then. He made sure to drink a lot of fluids, but even then his headaches wouldn’t go away. He tried his best to spend most of the day sitting down and working on Gir, but he hardly got anything done today because he couldn't focus. </p><p>He remembered that Dib told him some side affects of pregnancy a couple of weeks ago, and that if Zim was to face any of them he shouldn’t worry too much about them. So the Irken just assumed for now that this was normal. </p><p>As soon as it hit five, Zim got off of his chair and took off his lab coat. He wrapped it around Gir and carefully placed him in the locker before locking up. When that was all done, he did the usual check. Making sure nothing was left out and that there were no hazardous things around other hazardous things like a blow torch near a gas tank. But thankfully this room had neither.<br/>
Once he was done checking, he left the room in a rush. Making his decent down to Dib’s underground lab by using his own key card and the passcode.</p><p>He got there and walked in the room, only to find that Dib looked far from done. His work area was quite the mess yet again, and he seemed to be in deep focus with whatever he was doing. </p><p>“Dib.” Zim walked over to the human. </p><p>“Wait- stay there.” The human was doing something with the squirrels. Zim didn’t want to ruin it- so stayed put. </p><p>“..It’s 5... can we go home now?” The alien sounded hopeful. </p><p>“Can I have like- an extra hour? I’d rather not leave an experiment half finished.” Dib grumbled, not looking away from whatever he was doing yet again. </p><p>Zim opened his mouth to argue, but closed it quickly. There was no point of arguing with Dib. The human would just get annoyed, and probably want to be away from Zim even more. Which is not what the alien wanted.<br/>
“..Well.. I am not feeling too great so I am going to go home. Please.. come back in time.” He pleaded, and Dib gave him a not so reassuring thumbs up. </p><p>Zim didn’t want to stay in the facility any longer. He felt trapped, and almost like the building was closing in on him. He wanted to go home and lay down, close his eyes and maybe nibble on something whilst hugging his pillow. Keeping that plan in mind, he did in fact leave. The walk home wasn’t so fun, and he nearly walked right into the road on a red light a couple of times. But he managed. Barely.<br/>
As soon as he was in his own home, he put his wig and contacts in his Pak. Heading over to the couch and flopping on to it. He removed a glove, and placed a hand on his forehead. The alien felt like he was burning up- but it was probably just the heat of the sun on his skin since it was summer after all. </p><p>His hand eventually fell to his side, and he closed his eyes, trying to take a nap. He wanted to go and get his pillow, but he didn’t even have the strength for that at the moment. He was wasted. </p><p>—————————</p><p>His growling empty stomach woke him up from his slumber. Zim didn’t even get to sleep for an hour, and he didn’t feel any better either.<br/>
He very slowly sat up, rubbing his head and wincing at the brightness and pain. Hopefully it would go away after he consumed something- so Zim got off of the couch, hissing when he put weight on his feet. He then walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, and found absolutely nothing he could eat. He had used most of what they had to make that special lasagne- which Zim had been saving in the fridge for Dib. He was tempted to take a slice despite not being a fan of meat, but if he wanted any chance in Dib coming home and wanting to stay home- the human would very much prefer to have all of the lasagne to himself. </p><p>“..eh.. Dib needs it more than me.” Zim mumbled to himself, knowing that the human was working hard all the time. He didn’t want his Dib to be working and not getting enough food. Besides- he needed to go grocery shopping anyway. He had always wanted to go grocery shopping with Dib so that he knew exactly what to buy, but the human would not want to waste time shopping for food when he could be working on an exciting experiment. So it became Zim’s job overtime. </p><p>He put his disguise back on, and sent a text to Dib asking if he wanted anything specific from the grocery store. Zim doubted he would reply, since he was buried in his studies. So when it was sent, he put his phone in his Pak and left the house for the second time today.<br/>
He wished he knew how to drive, because the walk there was just as painful as the walk back from work. His stupid feet hurt, his stomach felt heavy and the pressure in his pelvis was the opposite of comfortable. Especially when walking for so long under the hot summer sun. Zim had to sit down on a bench to take a break and catch his breath, even though he had not been running. </p><p>The Irken hated sweating. It made him feel sticky and gross, and that was enough to motivate him to get off the bench. Since the grocery store was always nice and cool the moment he walked in. So he pushed himself to go there, leaning on the shopping cart as he finally strolled in. Pushing the shopping cart was quite a hassle too, since Zim was a little too short to be able to push it like everyone else. But he’d rather be pushing a cart than holding a heavy basket. </p><p>He walked around the store, putting the essentials in the cart whilst trying not to just eat the food in front of him. He forced himself to keep going from aisle to aisle, making sure he got a lot of everything so that he wouldn’t have to come back so soon.<br/>
The alien got to the check out, paid for everything and now had to hold four heavy plastic bags filled with groceries. But this was normal- it just felt more heavier because he bought more than usual. Plus his bodily pains were not helping at all. But he had to be a good boyfriend and at the very least do something to contribute. </p><p>The Irken managed to make it to that same bench he was resting on earlier, but unfortunately for him, somebody was sitting on it. Sure he could sit next to the person, but- </p><p>“Zim?” Keef turned his head where Zim stood, and saw a very weak looking alien holding bags of groceries. </p><p>“Keef?” He was surprised to see the human. He hadn’t interacted with him since the graduation party.</p><p>The ginger could see Zim was clearly out of breath and struggling with those bags that were about half the size of his body. He rushed over and took all of them from Zim.<br/>
“Here, let me help..” He held them with ease. “Where are you taking these?” Keef asked, but Zim didn’t look like he was in any condition to be walking any further. </p><p>“..H..Home.” He tried to catch his breath, his legs failing him as he slumped down in the hot pavement. </p><p>“Shit-“ He set the bags down on the bench, getting to Zim’s level. He put a hand on the alien’s forehead.<br/>
“You’re burning up.” He frowned, worried about his alien friend. </p><p>“..it’s probably just the sun. Irken’s aren’t very good at handling heat..” Zim panted, looking down and feeling embarrassed for being so weak. He also felt a little guilty for not having contacted Keef for a long time. But, a lot had happened after the graduation party. </p><p>“Ok. Um.. stay here. I’ll go bring the car- I parked it down the road.” He said before leaving. And in an instant an expensive looking car stopped by the curb. Keef put everything in the back seat before helping Zim up and getting him settled in the passenger seat.<br/>
“It’s nice in here..” Zim mumbled whilst getting cozy in his seat, feeling the cool AC blow in his face. The soft cushioning was also comforting. </p><p>Keef closed the door before getting in the drivers seat. Within a few seconds, they were off.<br/>
“..So does heat make Irken’s weak or something? Because.. not to be rude but you don’t look.. healthy.” He kept his eyes on the road, still worried about Zim. “Where is Dib? If Irken’s are weak to heat, shouldn’t he be the one to go grocery shopping?” Keef had went to Zim’s house to say hi a while back- but saw Dib and Zim carrying a desk into the green home and assumed they were now living together. Since Keef knew Zim wasn’t the type to get a navy blue coloured desk. </p><p>“..He is busy.. he works hard to earn money for me-for us.. so this is the least I can do.” Zim laid back, closing his eyes for a bit. </p><p>“...Oh.. So, what else do you do then?” He was concerned, because as far as he knew they both worked at Membrane Labs. And Zim was speaking as if he didn’t have a job himself, when in reality he was working the same hours as Dib. Except the human wanted to stay later after work hours. </p><p>“..I clean the house and do the washing since Dib gets his clothes and lab coats messy..” He sighed. “I do the groceries, and cook now. And I still prefer baking, but Dib can’t exactly eat sweets all the time.. “  Even though Dib was starting to miss breakfast and dinner at home. He just grabbed something from the cafeteria at work and went down to his own lab these days.<br/>
“..I wash the dishes, and make sure that our front lawn doesn’t turn into a jungle. But.. it’s been getting difficult with the stupid Earth sun..” Zim could never understand Earth’s seasons- it was stupid. Since all the human’s on Earth had to completely change their life style just because the season decided to change. On Irk, there were no seasons. </p><p>“..Sounds like you’re doing a lot.” Keef gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “And what’s Dib doing?” He tried not to sound so annoyed.</p><p>“I already told you. He works.” Zim brought a leg up to the seat, trying to make himself more comfortable. “When he’s home, he’s usually busy thinking about work. Sometimes he will go out to clean his car.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Ok, I’m not trying to sound like an ass but- I don’t think Dib is treating you right. This just sounds like you’re working for him rather than dating him..” Keef stopped the car when they got to the Irken’s home. He turned to look at Zim, a flash of anger and concern on his face.<br/>
“It doesn’t matter if he works, he should help out even a little with the house chores. That’s kinda what comes with living with someone- you take turns maintaining the house. And I only know this from movies and a couple other friends.. since my parents have maids around the house.” The ginger hoped Zim would understand. </p><p>Zim was silent for a few moments, and then sunk in the seat, looking a little defeated.<br/>
“..I do wish Dib would help out a little more.. But I already feel really bad that I got pregnant when he very clearly stated that he didn’t want to have a smeet anytime soon. I feel really guilty about it still. So I feel like I just need to do these things for DIb..” Zim’s shimmering fake eyes met Keef’s. “Dib was so afraid of his life being ruined because of the smeet- and I don’t want that to become a reality..” </p><p>“What-? Wait- Zim.. you’re pregnant?!” Keef didn’t know the full story- but he did know for a fact that Zim should not be doing things that could threaten his health such as walking around in the summer when Irken’s were weak to heat. </p><p>“..Oh Irk..” Zim couldn’t believe he had told Keef. But his mind wasn’t clear right now. He was tired and dizzy, and it just slipped past his lips.<br/>
“..yes. I.. had my heat when Dib was drunk that night after the graduation party.” Zim blushed deeply. “..The smeet is supposed to be here in around.. five months now? I can’t remember..” </p><p>“..I thought you just gained weight or something, but-“ It was definitely a pregnant belly. “Holy shit.” </p><p>The day Zim had the ultrasound, the bump was like the size of a tennis ball- now it was the size of a small volleyball probably. It was bigger, and more noticeable now. But he didn’t look round or ready to burst, and it could still pass as weight gain if he didn’t wear super tight clothing. </p><p>“..can I see?” Keef asked curiously. He had a mix of emotions. He was shocked, mad at Dib, and also worried about Zim. </p><p>The Irken blushed, nodding. Nobody had bothered to see or even ask to see the bump until today. But then again, Dib, Gaz and Membrane were the only other two people that knew.<br/>
He pulled his shirt up, revealing the medium sized baby bump sticking out of his small frame. </p><p>“..wow..” He never thought he’d ever see a pregnant alien. “..so you’re telling me, you’re pregnant and Dib is making you do all this?” He asked unbelievingly. </p><p>“..It isn’t that big yet. Dib said I should only start worrying when it gets bigger..” He put his shirt back down. </p><p>“Um- I think you should be worried about it no matter the size! And- you’re really skinny Zim. Have you eaten anything? I really don’t think I should be able to see a pregnant person’s rib cage so clearly..” The ginger had noticed, since Zim lifted his shirt up just enough for him to see the ends.</p><p>“..Well now that I have gone shopping, I can eat something. If I don't throw it up at least..” Zim opened the car door, taking his seat belt off. “..I can carry it from here. Thank you for-“ </p><p>“No I’m carrying these for you!” Keef replied in a hurry, getting out of the car and getting all the bags before Zim could. </p><p>“..thanks.” The Irken had to admit, this was really nice and very helpful. Since both his hands and feet were hurting. </p><p>The two walked up to the door, which opened automatically. They walked deeper into the home, and the computer closed the door. Keef put everything beside the fridge, opening it up. </p><p>“You really don’t have to- I can put everything in the fridge.” Zim walked over, but Keef just shook his head. </p><p>“No. Don’t worry Zim.. I want to help.” He gave the Irken an experimental pat on the head on top of the fake wig. “You should sit down.. or lay down. I can probably make you a sandwich or something.” He said as he peeked in the bags.<br/>
Zim really didn’t have the energy to argue, and he kind of liked this new -and only- attention he was getting. So he did as he was told, dragging himself to the chair by the kitchen table. He took off his wig and contacts, storing them in his Pak. </p><p>While the alien spent some time resting his head on the cool flat surface of the table, Keef worked on the sandwich. He had already put everything away in the fridge rather quickly, and washed his hands before he started making a nutritious meal for Zim- avoiding the meat of course.<br/>
When he was done, he brought the plate to the table and set it down in front of the Irken. Zim’s antenna perked up, he lifted his head and took the sandwich in a hurry, taking a big bite of it and eating away. </p><p>“Is it good?” The human asked, and Zim nodded as he continued to eat. </p><p>“..I need to get going soon, but I need you to promise me something.” The human said as Zim finished up the first half of the sandwich.<br/>
“You need to tell Dib how you feel. Emotional and physically. You need to let him know you want his help, and if he really loves you he will do just that. Ok? So when you have the time, tell Dib your feelings.” Keef blushed- the Irken without his disguise was something he had not seen for a while, and he was in fact, very adorable. </p><p>“..Ok. I’ll do it.” Zim said determinedly, seeming to have gained some energy from his meal. </p><p>The human smiled softly, standing up. “Thanks Zim. And- if you ever need anything, don’t forget that I’m just a phone call away. Or text- whichever you prefer.” He pushed the chair in. “I’m mostly free in this summer, since college doesn’t start till August.“ He gave Zim another pat on the head, and the alien purred. It had been a while since he’s had any physical affection. </p><p>“Stay safe.” The human said as he left the house, and drove off. </p><p>Zim continued to eat his sandwich, feeling a lot better after a few bites. It didn’t get rid of the pain, but it made him feel like he had more energy to tolerate the pain. </p><p>He got up from his seat, stretching and feeling a little refreshed. He picked up the empty plate, and was walking over to the sink when it happened.<br/>
It started with a sudden jerk of his arm, and he stumbled on to the floor. The plate shattered, and he felt scared since he he no control of his convulsing body. He was breathing heavily, feeling as if he was being electrocuted as his vision blurred and limbs jerked uncontrollably. It was as if he was being electrocuted- his claws digging in to the hard floor and maybe even his own skin. Zim really couldn't tell.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he lost control, but when he finally was ‘back’ his muscles hurt and his head was bleeding from the back. Saliva was dripping from the sides of his mouth, and he was freaking out. Shards of glass were stabbing the skin on his hands and arms, pink blood staining his clothes.<br/>
The Irken tried to push himself up, coughing and still in a panicked state. His whole body was trembling, shaking vigorously as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened. He just suddenly lost control with a sudden jolt- it’s never happened before, and left Zim confused. </p><p>”..C..computer..?” He stuttered, not daring to stand up. </p><p>“..Yes?” It came online. Probably had been on sleep-mode. </p><p>“..p..prepare the med bay.” Zim looked down at the shards in his arms, afraid. He stood up with difficulty, but managed to get himself to the elevator. He was lowered to the labs, and from there made his way to the med bay.<br/>
He sat on the examination table as thin wires slithered down from the ceiling and began to tend to the wounds. Zim closed his eyes, wincing as shards of glass were pulled out from his skin. A different set of metal arms worked on cleaning the cut on the back of his head. </p><p>“..what was that?” Zim asked as the computer finished up getting all the shards out, and now began wiping down the cuts. </p><p>“It’s glass.” The AI stated, and began to wrap the Irken’s palms and arms with a white bandaid roll. “Your Pak should be able to heal the cuts within a day or so.” He also started to wrap the bandaid around his head.</p><p>Zim shook his head. “No no.. that.. thing that happened to me. The twitching and falling..” He frowned. </p><p>“..I don’t know. I wasn’t online. But I could check the security footage-.” It said before finishing up rather quickly. It had been a painful procedure for Zim, but with all the pain he was dealing with on a daily basis- he had a higher tolerance. But it still hurt. </p><p>“..It's fine. I..I will just tell Dib when he comes home.” Zim mumbled, getting off of the medical table. “No. I should tell him now!” Because Zim had a feeling Dib may not come home till later. Or maybe not come home at all. So he got his phone out of his Pak, wincing at the pain he felt in his hands and arms. He still proceeded to call Dib, even though he knew the human wouldn’t pick up. His phone was usually on silent during work hours or dead.</p><p>Just as he suspected, after twenty attempts at calling, still, nothing. It was then that Zim decided he would just look it up himself on the internet. So he went back upstairs and sat on the couch, deciding to clean the mess later. He typed in what happened, and spent the next few minutes trying to find an answer. </p><p>After a while of searching, he came to the conclusion that what he experienced was a seizure- and Irken version maybe. Why he had one, he wasn’t sure. His health was normal, and apart from the pregnancy side affects nothing else was out of place. On some websites it had said that head injuries can cause seizures.. so maybe it was from the cut he got from the explosion? Since the one he got today was during the seizure..<br/>
He had to turn his phone off and set it down. Crawling to the other side of the couch and hugging his legs. He was afraid- and wished he could talk to Dib about this.. </p><p>“..I could go back to work.” He gulped. “Dib is still there. If I really want to talk to him, I could.” He spoke to himself, sighing. He did not want to walk all the way over there. He swore to never use public transportation again due to the filth- but he couldn’t walk under that sun again. He then thought that maybe it would be less hot now that the sun was setting perhaps? Zim would have to walk to the bus stop anyway. He could decide from there if it was worth the walk. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>Dib was wrapping up a few things, completely unaware that it had been well over an hour. He was cleaning up his work space a bit, and typing in the new data he discovered about the vampire-bee-squirrels. He had been excited since this could be the start of a new species- he could have created a new race of squirrels! </p><p>He fixed the glasses on his face, sitting and typing away. He didn’t even notice the Irken walk in the room with his arms crossed- and wearing a pink hoodie despite the heat.</p><p>“..Dib. I need to talk to you..” Zim had recited everything he wanted to say during the journey here. He did promise Keef that he would tell the human his feelings, and physical issues. So he decided to just say everything while he could. </p><p>“Yeah sure.” Dib mumbled casually, still not looking back at the alien and instead continued typing. </p><p>Zim flinched in annoyance, but didn’t do anything. At least Dib was listening.. right?<br/>
“..I think.. I had a seizure today..” he mumbled, deciding to say the most concerning things first; which were his physical symptoms.</p><p>“How can you think you had a seizure?” The human asked with a chuckle. </p><p>“..I looked it up on the internet. I was.. twitching, and I fell over..” Zim felt nervous as he spoke, since he wasn’t too confident about what exactly had happened, and didn't want to misinform Dib or make him worry too much.</p><p>“You looked it up on the internet?” Dib raised a brow, keeping his eyes on the screen. “Twitching and falling doesn’t sound like a seizure to me. Honestly Zim- you shouldn’t believe everything you read on the internet. You can look up reasons for why you sneezed this morning and get results saying you’re gunna die!” He laughed a little, finding it silly. “The internet is full of bullshit. Trust me.” </p><p>“..Dib, I’m pretty sure it was a seizure! Everything that happened fit in the description- and I looked at multiple websites and compared the answers.. I really think it was.” Zim stood where he was, hoping that Dib would just look at him for once. </p><p>“Zim, it’s not a seizure! Seizures don’t randomly happen without a reason. And as far as I’m concerned, you’re healthy and have a Pak that heals for you.” Dib rolled his eyes. “There is no reason.” </p><p>“But my head- I hurt it in the explosion. I read that head injuries can cause seizures..” Zim rubbed the area where the scar had been. Of course there was nothing left of the injury. Everything was healed, hidden beneath his wig. </p><p>“You’re head is fine. And completely healed. You have regenerative abilities Zim. Yeah if you were a human and had an head injury, then there might have been a problem. But you’re not human.” Dib added, speaking in an obvious tone. </p><p>“...Ok.” He sighed, and decided to just drop the subject and hope that it doesn’t happen again.<br/>
“..I still have other issues though.. my feet hurt, my hands hurt.. I’m always throwing up and I get headaches.. and sometimes when I’m walking home, it gets hard to breathe..” Zim added, still waiting for the human to look at him. </p><p>“Zim, I told you this before. And I’ll keep telling you a thousand times. Those are just pregnancy symptoms. It’s normal.” Dib was getting irritated- Zim was here for no big reason and disrupting his work like usual. </p><p>“Well they don’t feel normal!” Zim snapped, raising his voice a little. </p><p>“Yeah, it probably doesn’t because it’s your first time being pregnant. You don’t know what normal feels like.” Dib finished typing, and began to organise the files. </p><p>“No seriously Dib- my feet really REALLY hurt! And my hands-“ </p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to do Zim. Those are literally just regular symptoms.” And now Dib was back to typing something else. “If you don’t have anything actually important to say, then please just let me finish typing this up. Because I’ve already heard everything you’re telling me. Like.. so many times. I get it. I know. You’re pregnant.” Dib replied, leaning closer to the screen. </p><p>“..Well.. I haven’t told you how I would appreciate it if you could help out with somethings back at our home..” Zim looked down nervously. “..It would be helpful if you could go grocery shopping, and make dinner, do the dishes, the laundry.. and clean up the house from time to time..” </p><p>“Then have the computer do them.. I’m sure it can do house chores. Then all you have to do is go grocery shopping. Problem solved.” The human shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t want to overwork the computer- it already has a lot to manage and has to spend most of its time offline because it doesn’t have the proper Irken fuel to keep it going. With the human resources, I still have to preserve as much as I can if I want the computer to be online when we need it.” Zim began to feel tired again. “..and it’s OUR home.. We should be doing the house work together..”</p><p>“I don’t really have time. I have a lot to do here, and you do know that me staying extra hours means that we get more money? I’m doing all this so that when the baby is here, we will have enough money to care for him or her.. so- Maybe you can hire a maid. Or buy or make a house cleaning bot. I can start eating all my meals at work too if you really don’t want to go grocery shopping-“ Dib finally turned around when he heard the sound of glass shattering and things falling. </p><p>Zim had had enough. He was agitated, frustrated, and angry at Dib. He felt like the human just didn’t care about him anymore- whilst Zim was working his ass off to try and maintain everything, Dib was just..</p><p>The alien began to throw things on the floor, push them on the ground and destroy things with shimmering eyes. He shoved books, paper, glass and everything he could from the desks on to the ground. </p><p>“ZIM STOP!” Dib finally turned away from his computer and rushed over, grabbing the thing that Zim was about to throw.<br/>
“ZIM WHAT THE FUCK?!” Dib tried to get the device out of the alien’s hands. </p><p>“ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID WORK! YOU DON’T EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO ME ANYMORE!” Zim cried and yelled, pulling on the device. </p><p>“OH THATS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?! ATTENTION?!” Dib growled, yanking hard. But Zim’s grip was just as hard. </p><p>“YES! I WANT YOU TO JUST.. JUST LOOK AT ME FOR ONCE!“ The Irken kept crying, refusing to let go. Because if he let go, Dib wouldn’t be paying attention to him. </p><p>“WELL I’M FUCKING LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW- AND ALL I SEE IS A WHINNY ALIEN WHO’S DESTROYING MY WORK!” Dib pulled again. “LET GO-“ Dib finally decided to use his strength to his advantage. He yanked hard, pulling Zim over with the device. The Irken let go, tripping over a coupe of containers and fell on the floor for the third time today. </p><p>“Fucking hell-!” Dib set the device down, looking at the mess Zim had made. “Great. Just great.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, really trying not to loose it.<br/>
“You know what Zim? I was JUST about to finish up and head home! But guess what? I can’t anymore because YOU ruined a good quarter of my lab!” Dib scolded the Irken, who miraculously got up. He didn’t know why he kept battering himself up today- because now he had a bruise on the side of his face. </p><p>“Is that all that matters to you now? Work?” Zim wiped just tears with his hand. </p><p>“Of course not! But right now- it does! Because if I don’t get this cleaned up, it could probably cause another explosion! Thanks a lot Zim. You could have destroyed even more of my dad’s labs!” Dib rushed for go grab a towel and other necessities to clean up the mess of liquid chemicals spilled on the floor. </p><p>“..That wasn’t my intent-“</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Just go home Zim. I don’t want you to destroy any more of my hard work.” Dib was hurrying to get this cleaned up. </p><p>The Irken didn’t want to upset Dib further, and decided to listen to him. He walked out of the room, the bandages around his palms and arm were wet with pink stains. He should have thought about that before using so much strength to hold on to that device.<br/>
As he got in the elevator, he pulled down the sleeves of his hoodie, thankful that the thing was pink. He hid his hands and arms as he exited the elevator and walked out the building and in to the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Cry for Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib didn’t come home that night, and the Irken had already been suspecting that he wouldn't after their fight. Zim woke up to an empty bed, with nothing but a pillow for comfort. He had been questioning a lot since their fight- and now he just laid in bed, thinking about everything. Trying to decipher his emotions and also calm himself down mentally. </p><p>He also couldn’t physically leave the bed anyway, even if he wanted to. Everything just hurt, and he felt too weak to sit up. But he knew this was all normal- Dib had said these were normal pregnancy symptoms.<br/>
Zim rubbed his round belly, hoping that the smeet was at least ok. He had been meaning to have a checkup, but Dib had asked for it to be rescheduled since he had some work to do and couldn’t clear up his lab or be a part of the examination. The rescheduled appointment was supposed to be a few days ago, but that was also rescheduled because Dib was once again, very busy.  </p><p>The alien was ok with it because as far as he was concerned, he was just having pregnancy symptoms. He didn’t know if he felt comfortable being examined by Membrane with out his mate present anyway. He knew he was safe, he just wanted Dib to be there for some form of support. Also it was their smeet after all. It would only be right if the father was present during examinations.</p><p>He wondered if Dib even cared about the smeet anymore. Zim knew it was stupid to think this, but it didn’t feel like the human cared about anything except his paranormal studies and experiments at the moment. Like he had just forgotten about Zim and the whole pregnancy.<br/>
Zim felt alone again- but at least this time he had a smeet. Even though he feared of the possibility that it may not make it. But the symptoms were a good sign, right? Those were normal side effects of a normal pregnancy, so it should be fine. </p><p>When it hit noon, Zim finally forced himself to get out of bed. He just needed to eat- to at least get something in his system for the smeet. Then he had plans to go straight back to bed. So he got up, cringing at the pain and soreness in his swollen feet and ankles as he made his way down the steps that felt steeper and into the quiet kitchen. </p><p>The mission was a success. Zim was able to eat a little, and actually keep all the food down. And so then he went back to bed, and managed to get some sleep now that he had a full stomach. He slept through most of the day since it was all he was physically capable of at the moment. But now it was his bladder that told him to get out of bed. The growing pressure in his abdomen didn’t make it easy for him to hold anything in for long. So he left the bed for the second time today, going down the steps and heading to the bathroom-</p><p>He flinched, fell, and started convulsing again. His back arched and arms trembling as he lost control of his spasming body. The Irken was internally freaking out, seeing flashes in his vision and salivating again like a rabid dog just like before. He didn't know what to do- he couldn't do anything! He kept going in and out of consciousness- or at least it felt like it.</p><p>When he was able to gain full control and consciousness again, his legs were soaking wet and his hands were bleeding pink again. His own sharp claws had dug into his healing palms, and ripped the bandage. Thankfully the fluids between his legs were not pink- he had wet himself.<br/>
Blushing deeply from embarrassment, he scurried away from the puddle. He was ashamed of himself, since he had never thought he’d ever wet himself. He was a fully potty trained Irken- and he felt guilty that he had done such a thing as this. </p><p>However, right now he was too scared of what just happened to care too much. He was positive it was a seizure, because all the symptoms matched up. But that was silly- he is an Irken. And Irken’s don’t have these things called seizures. </p><p>But one thing was for sure. Zim did not feel safe at home alone, and he was already shaking like a leaf. Not only that but he didn’t want to even be home alone to begin with. He had the computer, but he only brought it online when he needed it. His Irken resources were still limited, and Dib had stated he would start making Irken-proof medicines but he had yet to get around to actually doing it. </p><p>So Zim sighed, managing to make himself stand up. His antenna were pinned back on his head as he looked at the mess he had made. A part of him was glad Dib hadn’t been home to see this- but the other part was sad that Dib hadn’t been around to help him. Was he just not good enough anymore? Was he just not worth his time? Did he even want to be with him anymore?</p><p>He began to cry all over again, becoming an emotional wreck. Kneeling on the floor and hiding his face with his hands as he wept. He missed Dib- he knew he messed up by breaking his things and yelling at him- he wished that he could just stop feeling all of this pain for once.<br/>
Why was Dib so focused on his work rather than his own mate? Was Zim not important to him? Did Dib forget that he had been aiming to be the opposite of what his father used to be? What was even going on with his own body? Was this a seizure? If it wasn’t- then what is it? </p><p>Either way, Zim didn’t trust himself being home like this. He feared he may have another one of these episodes, and he also feared falling in to that pit of depression and possibility going as deep as to consider killing himself just like last time... </p><p>———————-</p><p>There was a knock at his door, and Zim had the computer automatically open it. Keef stood there, bewildered as he walked into the home. He saw Zim on the couch, out of his disguise and still looking weak and pale.<br/>
The door closed behind him, and he walked over to the couch. Sitting down next to Zim with the faintest frown. </p><p>“..Hey.“ Keef tried to smile as Zim looked up at him. His normally vibrant ruby eyes seemed dull. </p><p>“Thank you for coming.. I just.. didn’t want to be alone.” Zim admitted, antenna still flat on his head. </p><p>“No problem. So uh.. what have you been up to?” The ginger asked, trying to start a conversation. </p><p>“..Well I woke up.. had a slice of bread and then went back to sleep. I wasn’t sure if I was going to throw up.. and I was too tired to make anything so I just had bread. Thankfully I was able to keep it down. Usually I’m the most nauseous in the mornings..” Zim still had bags under his eyes despite the sleep he had gotten. </p><p>“..It’s almost 7pm, and all you’ve had is a slice of bread today?” The human couldn’t help but move his hand to gently pick up the Irken’s limp hand. It felt warm, but Keef could tell it was swollen despite the bandages wrapped around it and up his arm. </p><p>“..I didn’t know what time it was..” Zim sighed, moving his hand away. </p><p>“What happened to your hands?” Keef asked, wanting to help but also afraid that Zim might need more than just his help. </p><p>“..I dropped a plate and got glass shards in my hands and arms. But.. I kind of like the bandages. They cover my ugly hands.” Zim smiled softly, but it only managed to scare the human. </p><p>“..y..your hands aren’t ugly Zim. They are probably just swollen because you’re pregnant.” Keef stated, looking at the time on his watch.<br/>
“You know.. we could go out for dinner if you’d like? I’ll pay. You can order whatever you want.” Because food looked like something Zim needed right now. Not a slice of bread, but an actual nutrient-filled meal. </p><p>Zim perked up a little. Going out did sound nice- especially since Keef had a car, and it wouldn’t require much walking. It had been so long since he had gone out to eat or do something fun.. and it sounded nice.<br/>
“..Ok.” Zim smiled, sliding off of the couch and standing up. </p><p>“Holy shit-“ Keef had only been able to see the left side of Zim’s face when he was sitting next to him. He did not see the bruise cheek on the right side of his face.<br/>
“What happened to your cheek?” He knelt down in front of Zim,  carefully placing a hand under his chin and turning his head to the side gently to get a better look.</p><p>“..oh.. this?” Zim moved a hand up to rub the area. “..I had a fight with Dib. It was my fault really.. he pushed me and I fell on my side. But.. that’s weird, it should be all healed by now.” Zim worried as Keef retracted his hand. </p><p>“Are you fucking serious? Who the fuck pushes a pregnant person? Did he apologise or help you later?” Keef wasn’t one to curse, but Dib’s actions were making him furious. If only he could have been Zim's boyfriend.. but he already lost his one chance.</p><p>The raven haired man had the most beautiful loyal alien as his boyfriend. He had the blessing of Zim feeling the same way, and now having his half alien child. Dib was so lucky, and yet he was treating Zim like he didn’t matter. </p><p>The alien hesitated, then shook his head.<br/>
“..It was my fault. I destroyed some chemicals that would have caused an explosion if Dib had not acted fast and cleaned them up. I deserved it.” He moved his hand back to his side before opening his Pak. </p><p>Keef watched the alien put on his wig and contacts. He wanted to ask why Zim always wore a baggy hoodie, but guessed the alien wanted to cover his arms for now.<br/>
“..Come on. Let’s go eat.” The human was carful with Zim, walking with him to the car and opening the passenger seat door. Once the two were in, they drove off. </p><p>It was awkward and silent in the car. Zim just didn’t have the energy to think of anything to say. And Keef was worried about what would come out his own mouth since right now- he was just angry at Dib.<br/>
Zim looked at the luxurious car, adoring the sleek leather design and glowing dim lights. </p><p>“..Why are you rich?” Zim finally asked, examining the car. </p><p>“My mom’s a lawyer, and my dad’s a neurosurgeon. I’m.. hoping to maybe become a nurse or something. I want to help people.. and I do have some skills set in place.” He responded, wondering what Zim wanted to do. Since it didn’t seem like he was happy working at Membrane Labs. But that could just be because of Dib. </p><p>“..You will be good at that. You are.. nice for a human.” Zim blushed slightly, trying to compliment him. </p><p>“..Thanks.” Keef blushed as well before parking the car. The place he had picked hadn’t been far, and the roads were pretty quiet.<br/>
Once he was parked, he got out of the car in a hurry so that he could open Zim’s door. The Irken thanked him and hopped out of the seat, his eyes sparkling a bit when he realised where they were. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>Keef didn’t know how much he would actually enjoy watching Zim eat. Before at lunch when they were at skool, he thought it would be rude to stare. But right now, seeing Zim happily finish an entire dish of some fries, and a veggie burger, Keef felt much better himself. The alien looked so content and cheerful.</p><p>“That was sooo good!” Zim said as he ate the last fry, swinging his feet happily beneath the table as they hung from the chair. His skin looked like it was back to normal, and was now a much brighter green.</p><p>“Don’t forget your still have this!” He pushed forward the chocolate cake that had been sitting on the table- waiting to be eaten. </p><p>Zim happily brought it closer to him, pushing the empty meal plate away. He began to eat- everything was so rich and yet tasted very ‘clean’. And the servers were very efficient and kind- it only took ten or so minutes for the food to be ready.<br/>
The Irken always walked passed this restaurant, and there would always be security guards and fancy people inside. It was considered the best restaurant in the whole city. And Zim had always wondered if the food was actually good, since it was too expensive for him to afford he never could try. </p><p>When the two were done eating, Zim looked like he was ready to fall asleep. Keef helped him in the car and closed the door. Getting in himself before driving off. </p><p>“Wait..” Zim mumbled with a frown as Keef drove, looking at the ginger. “Can I go to your house? I uh... don’t want to be alone..”  He whimpered a bit, hoping it wasn’t too late to ask. </p><p>“Sure! But uh.. my parents won’t be home, and the maids should be gone by now. Our maids only work during the day, and it’s like.. 9pm now?” The human turned a corner, and began to head towards his home. </p><p>Zim felt relived to know he was going to have some company for the night. “Thank you.” He yawned, tired from the day. </p><p>The drive took about fifteen minutes, and Zim was half asleep when they arrived. He didn’t realise they had gone past a large fancy gate and into a whole private neighborhood. And then they drove through another gate that had been guarding the road to Keef’s house. This wasn’t a house to Zim, it was a castle. </p><p>The human pulled up by the front doors, not sure if Zim was awake. He got out and moved to the Irken’s side- he was in fact awake. So when he opened the door, the alien eagerly stepped out.<br/>
“..w..wow.” Was all Zim could say as he followed Keef into the pretty home. They walked past large rooms as their shoes clicked and echoed against the glossy tiles, and down a modernised hallway. There was even an elevator in the mansion, which they decided to use since Zim really didn’t feel like going up a flight of stairs. </p><p>Keef then lead Zim to the guest room, which was probably the same size as all of Zim’s rooms combined. </p><p>The alien hurried over to the bed and crawled on it with a purr. Loving the soft fresh blanket and how much space he had on the bed. It was so soft and spacious-</p><p>“My room is just across the hallway.” Keef smiled, going to the drawers in the room and looking through some clothes. “We usually use these rooms to store old things we don’t use, but turned a few into guest rooms when my parents agreed to have an open relationship.”<br/>
The human said casually as he went through some of his old clothes, until he found the perfect sized one for the alien. It was an old shirt he used to wear when he was much younger. It was plain blue with a rainbow icon in the middle. He began using it as a pyjama after being bullied, but then grew out of it. </p><p>He gave it to Zim, just in case he would want to wear something else other than the hoodie that seemed to be too thick for this time of the year.<br/>
“You can wear it if you get hot, or I can turn the temperature down to make you more comfortable in that hoodie.” He said as he turned a few dim lights on. </p><p>Zim was busy taking off his boots and tossing them off of the bed to pay attention to other details. He then took of his disguise and stored it in his Pak, feeling more free.<br/>
The Irken was happy to have his shoes off- he kept his socks on though, because he didn’t like looking at his feet. They were probably considered a normal size in human terms now that they were a bit swollen- but to Zim, they were no longer the correct size. The same went with his hands, except his feet were much worse. He couldn’t even find the strength to show his claws any more unless he was having one of his twitching episodes. </p><p>Keef noticed Zim looking at the socks on his feet with a huge frown, and decided that he needed to help him out. He knelt down in front of Zim on the floor by the bed, and gently lifted his foot before taking the sock off. </p><p>“Wait Keef-“ whatever Zim was about to say was gone as he felt the human begin to massage his exposed foot. The Irken couldn’t argue when it felt this nice, and the human was willingly doing it anyway..  </p><p>“Massaging can help decrease the swelling of feet and any other areas.” He smiled, finding the alien feet to be cute- not that he had a fetish. </p><p>“Oh.. Well- I would have done it if I could bend like I used to..” Zim’s hand rubbed his own stomach, wondering how long it would be till he would become big. Right now, his bump was medium sized. Recognisable, but clearly not enough for anyone to be worried about.. especially Dib.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” The ginger continued massaging, and it earned a few purrs from the Irken. This felt too wonderful for Zim, and he was so close to just laying down and falling asleep- it was like a dog being scratched under the collar. For once in his time of pregnancy his feet were not hurting as much. Keef even went as far as to massage his ankles too, which were also swollen. </p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude or anything.. but I think you should get yourself checked out. Maybe by Dib, or maybe with the uh.. computer.” He said as he moved on to massage the other foot. “You’re feet seem more swollen than I think they should be, and I’m just worried that this might be more than pregnancy symptoms..” He didn’t think that feet were supposed to be this swollen during a pregnancy- </p><p>“..don’t worry. Dib said it was normal.” Zim sighed. “I can handle it.. and.. besides.. I’m having my appointment next week if Dib doesn’t postpone it.” The Irken yawned again, getting sleepy. </p><p>After a couple more minutes of massages, Keef could tell Zim was having trouble sitting up right, so he stopped. “Sleepy?” He asked with a chuckle, and Zim nodded before crawling to the pillows on the bed and laying down. </p><p>“..Zim is sleepy.” The Irken mumbled before burying himself further in the soft pillows. </p><p>Keef chuckled to himself, smiling. “Good night Zim..” He pat the alien on the head very gently. “If you need anything, I’ll be just across the hallway.” The human turned the lights off, and left Zim to sleep. It didn’t take long for the alien to go in to a deep- and very much needed- sleep.</p><p>————————-</p><p>Keef was also sleeping peacefully for a few hours, warm in his blanket and just happy that Zim was doing better than before. He was resting up until 4am, and woke up to a little alien desperately shaking him like a child trying to wake up their parents on Christmas morning.<br/>
The human groaned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up, and they slowly adjusted to the darkness. He saw Zim, wide eyed and looking down right terrified. It made him sit up and turn the bedside table light on. </p><p>“Zim, what’s wrong-“ Keef was going to ask, now fully alert. But the alien had interrupted. </p><p>“..I don’t know! I think I had another seizure. I was on the bed, so I didn’t hurt the back of my head like last time.. but- I.. I don’t know..” He looked up at the human. “Can I sleep with you? So that maybe if I.. have one of these episodes, you can tell if it’s a seizure or not?” Zim was still shaking, legs trembling from fear. </p><p>“A seizure? Zim, I don’t have to see it to believe you.” He pat the open space on the bed next to him, and Zim was quick to crawl on and sit down.<br/>
“Explain to me exactly what happened.. please.” He looked at him seriously whilst trying to make it sound less demanding. </p><p>“..O..ok.. well, I woke up because something didn’t feel right. But then I lost control.. I can’t remember as much, but I remember my arms twitching. And whenever I came back to full consciousness..” Zim wiped his mouth. “..I have saliva all over my mouth and it’s so gross.” He cringed again, hating every bit of it. “My vision would either get blurry, or show flashes of light. It almost feels like I’m being electrocuted in the chai-“ He stopped himself. Not wanting to go there in his past. “Just electrocuted... and.. kind of cold.”</p><p>“..It sounds like it could be a seizure to me..” Keef worried, since the Irken already looked very pale. “..come here.” He moved aside, deciding to let Zim take his spot on the bed since it was warmer. The alien didn’t hesitate to crawl in and under the covers, getting comfortable and finding comfort in Keef’s scent. It wasn’t anything like Dib’s- this human’s scent was more clean and reminded Zim of cologne. It wasn’t bad, but it also wasn’t Dib. But he would rather have this than nothing. Dib’s scent might as well be gone from the bed, since the human hadn’t slept in it for a while. And so his antenna vibrated and flicked, taking in the scent for support and comfort.</p><p>Keef laid down next to Zim, still very worried. It took him a bit of time to finally go back to sleep, and he was only able to do so when he realised Zim had gone back to sleep. </p><p>——————————</p><p>Gaz was at home per usual. Skool was done, and today was just another summer day of playing video games and eating whatever the hell she wanted. She was also planning to do another live stream later and earn a couple bucks to buy something. It was about time she got a bigger TV for her room. She didn’t know why but she never really liked playing video games in the living room downstairs. Probably because she had to fight Dib for it, and also the fact that she had to bring all her gaming stuff down stairs which was a hassle. And there was a small crack in the corner of the T.V that was bothersome when gaming.</p><p>It was noon, and she was in the middle of completing a mission when her phone buzzed. She ignored it at first, wanting to finish so that she can get her reward from the character that gave her the mission. She really wanted to get that laser gun, since it would kill with one shot- and there were too many enemies in hardcore mode for her liking. But she liked it, secretly.</p><p>But after the phone buzzing for around ten minutes straight, she paused her game with a grunt. Annoyed as she picked up the phone. She realised the call was from Keef, so when she answered, she was about to snap at him and tell him that she was going to block him forever. The only reason the ginger had her number was because Gaz had made a deal with him. She would make sure her brother doesn’t kill Zim, and in return he would buy her any game she couldn’t afford. And both of them eventually forgot about that deal, and it kind of became an automatic thing. Of course Gaz wouldn’t let Dib kill Zim, and honestly- she knew her brother wouldn’t. And just didn’t have it in him. And Keef had no intention of ending certain subscriptions under his name that he wasn’t using. </p><p>“What the HELL do you-“ </p><p>“Gaz, please don’t hang up-! Zim is here, and he’s not looking to great.. I..I tried to help, but he’s been having seizures all morning and he’s.. I think he’s dying or something! I don’t know- I was going to call your dad because apparently Zim had an appointment with him next week- but I didn’t have his number and the front desk lady at his work just wouldn't believe me when I told her that Membrane's son's boyfriend is in danger and just told me to go to the hospital!” Keef stopped talking to help Zim lay on his side and get in to a recovery position. “I thought about taking Zim back home to his lab, but he told me that there was nothing that could help him at home because he was low on supplies or something!” Keef was clearly upset when he said the next sentence. “And yes, I did try calling Dib. But he didn’t fucking pick up- his phone wouldn’t even let me leave a message!” Keef had that number from when they were younger, when Dib had wanted to meet up to recruit Keef to take down Zim. And also to get Keef to back away from the alien in general. </p><p>“..Are you serious?” Gaz asked, turning her gaming console off. </p><p>“Yes! Why would I lie about this?! He seemed fine yesterday- he was a little pale when he woke me up at 4am, but now he’s just.. he looks like a corpse Gaz! I don’t know what to do- and I’m freaking out! Maybe if my dad was home, he would know what to do- but Zim is an alien! Urgh! Please help-“ The human felt like he was hyperventilating, afraid for Zim’s life .</p><p>“Fuck.” She got up. “Look, I still don’t like you. And it’s not like I care about those two dorks either- but I’m not letting my niece or nephew die. You need to head over to Membrane Labs. Park your car on the street and head to the back of the building. I’ll call dad, and meet you there.” She said as she put her shoes on with one hand. </p><p>“Ok, I’m going to head out now.” Keef ended the call, putting his phone in his pocket.<br/>
He looked over at Zim, who had been unresponsive for the past half an hour. He was thankfully already dressed and ready to head out- Zim had his eyes closed, so all Keef had to do was put a winter hat on his head and leave the house. </p><p>He wrapped a blanket around Zim since he was cold to the touch- then carried him to the car, worried about leaving him like this in the back seat- but he didn’t have a choice. He rushed to the drivers seat and headed off in a hurry, making sure to not go too fast since he didn’t want to hurt Zim. </p><p>Thankfully Zim didn’t have a seizure on the way there. Keef did as he was told, parking his car crooked on the street before getting out. He scooped Zim up, holding him close to his chest. He was panicking so much, Zim was just too limp and really felt like a rag doll or corpse. Keef was scared that the Irken may already be dead- but the pained shallow breathing was enough proof that Zim still had some fight left in him. </p><p>He waited by the back door tapping his foot, worried about the security camera’s and the possibility that someone could have seen him. He jumped when the door opened, having caught him off guard. Gaz stood there, taking a good look at Zim before motioning for him to follow her. </p><p>“I told dad that Zim was sick. He’s preparing his lab because apparently Dib won’t answer his calls. I’m going to go get that shit head- you go to the top floor, dad will let you in.” She said before hurrying down the opposite end of the hallway and heading to Dib’s lab.<br/>
Keef got in the elevator, pressing the button to the top floor. He really wished this thing could go faster, and it took them a minute or so to get to the top. </p><p>“Keef, is that you?” Membrane’s voice was heard through the speaker in the elevator. The doors refused to open just yet- since this whole level was Membrane’s lab and needed special permission. </p><p>“Yes! It’s me- I have Zim!” The ginger shouted, and the doors opened in a flash. He stepped out, walking towards the Professor and handing Zim over to him. “I don’t know what’s going on- he doesn’t look like he has much time-“ Keef was close to crying, but didn’t want to melt down in front of Dib’s dad- Professor Membrane. </p><p>“Don’t worry- I’ll see what I can do..”  Membrane rushed over to the medical bed, which seemed more soft and comfortable than the back seat of the car. “So, tell me everything.” The Professor said as he got to work, unwrapping the blanket and examining Zim. Keef would help- but he wasn’t the smartest human in the world who had been studying alien biology. </p><p>“.. Well.. a couple days ago, I caught Zim walking back from the groceries with a lot of heavy bags. He seemed really tired- like he was going to faint. So I helped him out..” The ginger just had to keep talking- it helped him stay distracted from what was going on in front of him. </p><p>“Yesterday he texted me asking if he could hang out with me because he didn’t want to be alone. I said yes, and realised that he was really skinny. Apparently he’s been in too much pain to make a meal for himself, and even if he did- he kept throwing it up. So.. I took him out to go eat. He seemed fine- he was eating a lot, was happy.. and I was going to drop him off, but he said that he didn’t want to be alone again and I let him stay at my place.” Keef hoped it wouldn’t sound too awkward. He kept his eyes away from Zim, still feeling scared. </p><p>“He was telling me about his pains- the soreness in his feet and hands, and shortness of breath. So I gave him a massage and he seemed ok then too. Before he went to bed, he told me that he thinks he had been having seizures.. I was worried of course, but I wanted to give Zim some privacy and left for the night. But it was around 4am- he woke me up, looking scared and told me he thinks he had a seizure again. He was shaking.. so I let him stay in my room to sleep.” He frowned. </p><p>“A..a few hours later, I woke up and- Zim was throwing up. I tried to help him to the bathroom but I had been a bit too late. So after he finished, I picked him up and put him back on the bed. He was really scared at this point- and literally every couple of minutes he would have a seizure. I tried calling Dib, and the front desk here- but nothing. I called Gaz, and she told me to bring him here.”  He finished, nervously fiddling with his hands. </p><p>“I see..” Membrane was too caught up in trying to help Zim to question about the whereabouts of his son during all of this. “I may need an assistant for this..” </p><p>——————————</p><p>Gaz stormed into her brother’s lab, growling as she approached him. Dib, having no idea what was going on, waved at Gaz with a smile until he saw her enraged expression. He put down the tools he had been working with, confused as to why his sister was storming up to him and grabbing him by the front of his white lab coat. </p><p>“Fuck- I don’t have time for this. Just come with me.” She quickly let go, despite wanting to rage at her brother and punch him- she refrained. </p><p>“Uh.. are you ok Gaz? I wasn’t expecting to see you come here-“ Dib nervously stated, not wanting to upset his sister. But it may be too late for that. </p><p>“Of course you weren’t. You don’t look at your damn phone. Just follow me, and I’ll explain on the way.” She began to walk out of the room, but noticed Dib was not following. </p><p>“Just give me five minutes- I need to put all these things away and make sure to lock up some-“ </p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” She cut him off. “Zim is in dad’s lab, dying for all we know.” She flared at him, and Dib unbelievingly smiled. </p><p>“Oh... ha, is this a prank? I know you like to mess with me but-“ </p><p>“Do you think I would be here if it were a prank?!” She snapped again. </p><p>Dib thought for a long moment, thinking before coming to the realization that no, Gaz wouldn’t come all the way here just to mess with him. She seemed more angrier than usual and judging from how she seemed to be rushing- </p><p>“W..Wait.. s..seriously??” Dib stuttered, and his sister nodded. </p><p>“Come on Dip shit.” She headed out, and this time, Dib followed without hesitation. </p><p>They both ignored people in the hallway, running rather than walking towards the elevator. They got in, and Gaz could feel her brother’s anxiety from the other end of the elevator. He seemed worried-<br/>
Dib was hoping it was nothing big. Hoping that Gaz was just exaggerating, or that maybe this was still a prank. Zim had been fine last time he saw him- they literally had a fight. The alien was throwing things around and yelling like usual. </p><p>The doors to the elevator opened, and Dib was surprised to see Keef there- looking just as nervous as he was. Dib rushed over, needing to see Zim for himself. He then heard himself step in a wet puddle and looked down, seeing light pink fluid. He quickly turned his attention back to Zim, his eyes scanning him from head to toe. </p><p>“I did what I could- but this won’t last for the long run..” Membrane said as he fixed the oxygen mask on Zim. “I still don’t have a full understanding of his body- but from what I know so far about Irken biology- it’s that they aren’t too different from humans. Except they are more sensitive to a lot of things..” </p><p>“What’s wrong with him??” Dib looked at Zim, who already looked dead and it left him feeling nauseous and terrified. </p><p>“I think he has preclamsia- ..no..this isn’t preclampsia anymore. It just eclampsia, as well as long-term pulmonary edema.” Membrane checked the IV, and also Zim’s pulse to make sure he was stable for now. “I don’t know exactly what’s been going on, but this is much more serious than I had thought. And.. we may need to take the baby out...” </p><p>“What? No no no- wait- what.. w..what is all this?” Dib was shaking, looking at Zim hooked up to a thousand different things. </p><p>“He was drowning in fluids in his lungs- which can sometimes happen when blood pressure is dangerously high for long periods of time. I’m trying to get some oxygen in him, and it’s working. I just hope he doesn’t freak out if he wakes up.. having a tube down your throat is never comfortable.” </p><p>“I’ve also given him various things which are not toxic to Irkens- hoping that they would work. He’s malnourished and dehydrated, thus the IV. He’s also on some anticonvulsants to prevent seizures, and a couple other things to help him stabilise.. but this is all just temporary. I don’t trust myself with handling an alien- and I think it may be better to take Zim to his computer. But.. I don’t want to risk taking Zim off of these things.” He gestured to the equipment Zim was attached to. </p><p>“And apparently there is nothing at his base.. we would have to take stuff there and set everything up.. maybe if we had like a big truck we could transport him like this?” Keef asked, hopeful. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Membrane hated not knowing. “But I do know if you had been here any later- Zim may not have been alive right now..” </p><p>Dib didn’t know how to process all of this- he was scared of course, but he mostly felt guilt. Zim had been telling him this whole entire time, but he chose to ignore everything. Maybe if he had been with him more, he could have realised for himself that something was wrong. Maybe if he wasn’t such an ass and nose-deep in his work, he could have noticed. Could have done something-</p><p>“He should be stable like this for 48 hours max. We need to figure out what to do from here.” Membrane looked over at his terrified son, who seemed to be in some state of shock. </p><p>“..This is my fault.” Dib gulped. “I was the one who kept postponing the appointments. I was the one that didn’t listen to him, and chose to spend more time at work than with him.” His eyes were wide as he spoke, only now recalling everything and acknowledging his behavior for the past weeks. “I was the one that told him everything he was experiencing was normal.” His voice trembled as he clenched his fists. </p><p>“Dib, we don’t have time for your mopiness.” Gaz growled. “Right now, you need to figure out what’s best for Zim.” She strictly ordered, trying to snap her brother out of his oncoming depressive episode- but also trying to save Zim’s life. And the baby’s. </p><p>“Ok ok.” He took a deep breath and tried to think.<br/>
“..like Keef said, we could start transporting medical supplies and tools to Zim’s lab. Once everything is set up on the other end- we can move him. And then.. maybe we can work with the computer to figure out what to do..?” He suggested, looking over at his dad. </p><p>“..Alright. There are some boxes in the cupboard, you can fill those up with supplies from the storage room on the other end of this level. I need to monitor Zim for a few more minutes and see if there is something else I can do.. because if Zim had been a human, the solution would have been to remove the baby.. but, something tells me Zim doesn’t want that.” The professor worried, looking down at the still figure. </p><p>“Of course he doesn’t! Let’s just get him to the computer first.. and maybe... m..maybe we can save Zim..” The boyfriend gulped, hoping that was the case. His hand held Zim’s tightly, hating how cold and unresponsive he was. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>The move took them a couple hours, but thankfully nothing bad happened. Zim was safely transported to his base using one of the Membrane Lab vans right after Dib confirmed that all the supplies were in the Irken’s own lab. The computer had been going through the supplies, putting all the ones that were toxic to Irkens in an empty cardboard box, while another set of arms began stocking up the cupboards of the med bay and organizing all the new supplies neatly. Dib was also helping the best he could until Zim got here. </p><p>When the Irken did arrive, with the help of Keef, his dad, Gaz and the computer, they were once again- able to safely transport Zim to the med bay. </p><p>Dib very gently set him down on the 'hospital bed' in the centre of the med bay, all the while making sure nothing was disconnected from Zim. Keef had been precise when managing the IV and making sure they went with Zim without any trouble. </p><p>“So, is there anything you can do?” Dib said as he backed away along with the other two humans in the room. </p><p>They all watched as the computer did a very slow, full-body scan of Zim- stopping around his upper torso. </p><p>“The supplies here should keep him alive long enough for me to repair the damaged regulator in his Pak.” The computer said in its robotic voice. </p><p>“What? Damaged regulator?” Dib asked, eager to know. </p><p>“It seems like there was very minor- and unnoticeable- damage done to his blood pressure regulator during the explosion. And over time, as his Pak began to work twice as hard because of the smeet- it was further used and damaged. And probably got worse and worse overtime. His blood pressure would still have been higher than average even with the regulator due to the smeet- but not deadly. But without it..” </p><p>“Why didn't you realize sooner?!” Dib wanted to blame it on the computer, but he knew this was all his fault. </p><p>“His Pak readings were fine when I scanned him after the explosion. He hadn’t asked me to scan him since.” The computer said plainly, knowing that the damage would have been too small to detect at that time. </p><p>“Dib-“ Keef intervened. “There’s no time to be angry right now! Just.. let’s let the computer do it’s thing.” He frowned, feeling just as scared as Dib, minus the guilty part. </p><p>“...Ok.” The human felt tears in his eyes once again. How could he let this happen? Why did he have to be such a horrible boyfriend? All Zim had wanted was a mate- to be loved by Dib and to have his baby.<br/>
Feeling too many emotions, Dib left the room in a hurry. Membrane and Keef followed, since the computer had said he could handle Zim from here. Membrane trusted the computer since he knew it was the most knowledgable on Irkens out of everyone here. If Zim had any chance at survival- it’s best for him to rely on the computer. </p><p>“So what’s going on?” Gaz, who had been leaning against the wall outside the med bay looked up from her phone. She had been rather tired from helping them load and unload the truck, but she’s had enough rest. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was going through Dib’s mind- and she didn’t like it one bit. </p><p>“The computer is helping Zim.” Dib mumbled as he walked past Gaz. He needed to be alone, and far from this. He couldn’t bare to face anyone right now. Not after he caused this. He didn’t even feel like he deserved Zim at this point. So he kept walking, heading to the elevator when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?!” Keef raised his voice as he forced Dib to stop and turn around. “Shouldn’t you be with Zim? Or at least near him?! Don’t you want to be there for him?” The ginger was frustrated, and angry. This stupid guy had Zim as his boyfriend and he just... Keef didn’t know. </p><p>“..I just.. feel bad. Ok? I.. wanted some time alone to just.. I dunno, process everything?” The image of Zim’s pale and weak form kept popping up in Dib’s mind, and he kept telling himself it was his fault that Zim was like that. </p><p>“So you’re just gunna leave him in there?” Keef was upset- “What if he takes his last breath in that room? Or what if he wakes up to see that his own boyfriend isn’t by his side?” </p><p>“What do you want me to do?! See the results of my actions and poor choices?! Because I don’t want.. ..to see it..” Dib stuttered, confessing. </p><p>The other hesitated- Membrane thought about saying something, but then Keef opened his mouth again. “He’s your BOYFRIEND!” He growled before throwing a punch, Dib barely dodged it of course, but returned the favour with his own punch. A fight broke out, and Gaz was there in an instant. </p><p>“Don’t worry dad, I got this.” She said as she approached the two fighting and cursing guys. She grabbed Keef’s shirt firmly and tossed him away from Dib and against the wall with harsh force. Then she grabbed Dib’s arm, swung it over her shoulder and slammed him on the floor. Not too hard, but hard enough to make Dib groan. She had done this before, and knew Dib had a high pain tolerance. </p><p>“You, stay down.” Gaz said as she let go of her brother’s arm. She glared at Keef. “You go home. We can handle it from here. The last thing we need is for you to be fighting Dib. It won’t get you anywhere.” She eyed him- and Keef looked half terrified. </p><p>“But I want to-“ He started, but Gaz cut him off. </p><p>“Go home Keef. I’ll text you if anything happens.” She gave one final warning, which did make the ginger scurry off. Keef forced himself in the elevator and forced himself to leave. He wanted to stay, but.. he didn’t feel like he was a part of Zim’s ‘family’. He wasn’t even his boyfriend, and it’s not like he could do anything other than take up space in a cramped room if he had stayed. And so, he left. </p><p>“Dib, I know your frustrated but I honestly think you should stay by Zim’s side. He’s your fucking boyfriend. You should be there when he wakes up.” Gaz threatened with the tone of her voice, watching Dib slowly get up. </p><p>“I can’t. I feel bad whenever I look at him- I let this happen.. I just need time. Please.” Dib turned around and took the elevator back up when it came down. He went straight to his room, sitting on the edge of their bed- </p><p>He really wished Zim was here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Cutting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib was curled up in his bed, tired from crying so much. His red eyes hurt, his chest hurt, and his mouth felt dry. He had a thousand crumpled up tissues tossed on the floor on the side of his bed, not bothered to get up and put them in the trash. It wasn’t like Zim was around to scold him about it either, so he just laid there in the mess. </p><p>The computer had fixed Zim’s regulator, but the Irken had gone into a coma- an Irken version of it at least. Dib found out a few hours ago, and just didn’t know how to deal with it. The AI said it could be anything from days to months till Zim wakes up, and that it was unpredictable. </p><p>Membrane had to go back to work, probably trying to process all this as well in his own way. Gaz didn’t know what to do- so she had told her brother to not do anything stupid before leaving for the day. So now the house was dead silent, and Dib felt completely alone. Was this how Zim had felt when he had that fight after his heat?</p><p>There was no Zim yapping at him or trying to get his attention like a needy cat- usually around this time he would have been snuggled in bed with Zim. But then again- when was the last time he actually did that? When was the last time he spent any time with Zim? </p><p>He didn’t know how much he would miss him till he was taken from him. </p><p>At one point, Dib had actually begun to get annoyed. Zim was trying to disrupt his work, and it had seemed like the Irken wanted Dib’s attention all to himself. It felt like he was trying to stop Dib from perusing his passions and living his dream. The human was happy with his work and enjoying it, and was feeling like he finally had a purpose. He could finally use his talents for good, and he was proud of himself for the first time in a while. </p><p>He knew now how much he had been pushing Zim away, diving deeper into his work and ignoring Zim. All the Irken needed was his support- Dib was supposed to have proven that he could be relied on the night in the hotel. But he just proved Zim otherwise. Why did he have to be like this? </p><p>He loved Zim, but he had also loved his work. His work was new, and intriguing- it was like the start of a new relationship. Fiery with passion and eager to spend more time doing his work.<br/>Dib liked to assume that his obsessiveness was a trait he got from his dad. He wanted to blame him, but he had no right to blame the man. Membrane had his obsessive issues with work, but was able to overcome it by prioritising his son and daughter. Why couldn’t Dib have done the same thing? </p><p>Work wasn’t going to go anywhere. Work can’t feel love, and there was no threat of loosing it either. </p><p>Zim on the other hand- he had loved him. Had been doing his best, had been carrying his child. Unlike work, he could loose Zim- and now he had. Sure he wasn’t dead, but he wasn’t here either. </p><p>Dib hated himself more than ever. He wanted to cut himself. He wanted to make his arms bleed and bleed and bleed..<br/>He needed to do something to try and make himself feel better and satisfied. Dib felt useless, like he was a disappointment to everyone- it was only right that he suffered a little. But he had never wanted Zim and his child to suffer as well- and this was because of Dib. His fault. </p><p>“Fuck..” The human cried, sniffing and sitting up. He knew one single cut would instantly bring back his bad habits- the habits he had worked hard on getting rid of in his middle years of hi skool. He worked hard to get where he is today, but none of that had been for anything anyway. <br/>He knew it was bad. He knew he shouldn’t, but couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the scissors resting on his desk. </p><p>He was already a disappointment, so what more did he have to loose?</p><p>——————————-</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and the computer alerted Dib. The human had no idea how many days had passed, but it had been too painful to go see Zim down in the labs- so he didn’t. He couldn’t possibly face the results of his incompetence. He couldn’t see Zim laying there, still and unresponsive. </p><p>“Dib what the hell.” Gaz growled and stoped into the bedroom. She had decided to just open the door and walk in, since Dib clearly wasn’t going to answer the door. </p><p>Dib was quick to sit up, feeling a bit embarrassed by his current state; messy hair, probably smelled bad, tissues everywhere, and crooked glasses. <br/>“Sorry.” He mumbled, trying to flatten his messy hair. He was wearing his space pyjamas- the blue ones with green planets on them. They were the only long sleeve pyjamas he had. He originally wore them in hopes that it would stop him from cutting himself, but that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. </p><p>Gaz wasn’t stupid. She noticed blood on the tissues on the floor, so after making her way to the bed, she sat down and held her hand out to Dib. <br/>“Give me your hand.” She demanded, flexing her fingers once. Confused, Dib obeyed- she instantly yanked his hand closer to her, while the other hand pulled up the sleeve. </p><p>Gaz might be physically strong, but Dib was too. He moved his hand away with force, pulling the long sleeve down and trying to hide the thousands of fresh cuts. </p><p>“I’m trying to help dip-shit.” She said as she put her hand in her skull shoulder bag- one that Dib didn’t notice she had until now. <br/>She pulled out some cream and also bandages. “And if any of those need stitches I’m knocking you out and taking you down to the labs.” She said as she waited for Dib to put his hand back in her own. </p><p>“..how did you-“ </p><p>“I know you Dib. I knew you will blame yourself, and I knew what was happening when you flat out ignored my texts. And dad’s texts.” She took the lid of the cream off, knowing that Dib should probably rinse his arm first- but it had always been difficult to get him to leave the bed when he was depressed. </p><p>“Dad wanted time ‘discuss something’s’ with you, and I volunteered to be there in case he forgets what depression is. Anyway- give me your arm or I’ll seriously knock you out.” The threat echoed in the silent room, and Dib didn’t risk it. </p><p>He watched as Gaz rolled his sleeve up and began to clean up his arm and wrap the white bandage around it. She also did this to his other arm, and once that was done she put away the remaining bandages and cream. </p><p>“Thanks.” Dib said in such a small voice, and now he felt like he couldn’t cut himself- unless he wanted to ruin Gaz’s work and make this whole thing become futile, so he didn’t think he would be cutting his arms for a while at least. </p><p>“I know your upset, but Zim wouldn’t want you to be doing this to yourself. And I can’t just magically make you stop, but you can at least try to do something else when you feel like cutting.” She personally used gaming to cope at times, but other times she used a punching bag. </p><p>“I know.” Dib gulped, unable to find a better response. </p><p>“Come on.” Gaz stood up, walking to the door frame. “Get dressed, we are going out to eat.” </p><p>——————————</p><p>Gaz used Dib’s car to drive them both to the diner Dib loved so much. She knew their dad was probably already waiting there, wanting to see his son. Gaz had told him Dib was most likely cutting and hating himself right now- and she also thought it might be best for him to get some fresh air. Maybe move back home for the time being, since that place just reminded Dib of Zim- she wasn’t sure if that’s what her brother needed right now. None of them knew how long Zim would be in this coma, but Gaz had been hoping that since he’s an Irken, he can recover and wake up quickly. </p><p>They arrived at the place. Gaz parked the car and dragged Dib inside the building. The two walked all the way to the end corner of the restaurant, where Membrane was sitting and reading the menu. </p><p>“You made it!” The professor smiled behind his lab coat, and both Dib and Gaz sat down around the round table. </p><p>“..yeah. Um- sorry about not answering texts- both of you.” Dib looked at Gaz, and then at his dad. “I didn’t feel like talking to anyone, and I know it was a shitty move to make but-“ Then Membrane interrupted.</p><p>“It’s fine Dib. I know you need some space at times, and you are here now- which is all that matters.” He gave his son a pat on the back. </p><p>“Thanks..” He said as he looked down at the menu as well. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Gaz finally sparked a conversation. She assumed both Dib and Membrane were afraid to say anything- she thought it was pathetic. </p><p>She sighed. “So why don’t we discuss the plan?” Gaz looked over at her dad, who seemed to brighten up. </p><p>“Right! Um-“ He looked at Dib, who was already looking up from his menu. “It’s been scientifically proven that talking to a coma patient can increase their neural activity and potentially encourage them to wake up from a coma faster than those who do not hear the voices of their loved ones. I studied this in my earlier years..” <br/>“So I thought.. in the meantime, you could try talking to Zim. Hearing your voice might pull him out of the coma versus not hearing your voice.” </p><p>“..I can try.” Dib sounded half hopeful, but half sad. He didn’t know if he could talk to Zim and not hear anything back. </p><p>“We can also test to see how conscious Zim could be.” Membrane stated, making Dib take a little more interest. </p><p>“What do you mean..?” </p><p>“There is a way to communicate with coma patients if they are more aware than we thought they were. Some patients describe it as ‘being locked in their own body’, so while they can hear what’s going around them, they can’t react to it. But that doesn’t mean their brain might not be reacting. I discussed with the computer after you left if there were anyways of scanning Zim’s organic brain, or maybe even seeing results through his Pak too.” <br/>“There is a way to get a live feed of Zim’s brain activity through a scan and though his Pak, since his Pak is connected to his organic brain. I was also wondering if there was anyway we could use the Pak to wake Zim up-“</p><p>“And?” Dib asked eagerly. </p><p>“The computer said that with the right tools, he normally would be able to transfer an Irken’s consciousness from their organic brain, to their Pak, and into the computer system. But unfortunately, what he needs are things that I can not provide. But on the good side- I was able to help fix the damage done to Zim’s regulator. It’s.. troubling to know how something so small can have a huge impact on Zim’s health. That Pak has a delicatly constructed mechanism, with so many little pieces working together to keep Zim alive. I had been meaning to study it in the future with Zim’s permission.. but first I’d like to better understand his organic body.. But that’s a topic for another time. Right now, you should do what you can and talk to Zim. I can prepare to set up a time and date where we can see how responsive Zim’s brain is and how aware he is.” </p><p>Dib lit up a little, but there was still a part of him that felt like Zim wouldn’t respond. Even if he did, what’s the point if he didn’t wake up? <br/>“Ok..” It was the least he could do for Zim and his unborn child. For now, Zim was stable and getting in the nutrients he needed- but how long could he do this for? Dib worries that something was going to go wrong, and that he could do nothing but watch. </p><p>——————————</p><p>The rest of their meal had gone smoothly. Dib was quiet, but happy to have been able to spend some time with his dad and Gaz. The Professor tried to talk Dib in to returning to work -mostly for his own safety- and maybe begin to teach himself to stop working at the right time. Gaz then talked about her next convention and how she was going to win a tournament, and hopefully get some cash as the prize. </p><p>Dib was back home, and finally cleaned up his room. He put the blood stained sheets and blanket in a heap on the floor, and picked up all the tissues. He put the tissues in the trash, and decided to take the blankets to the washing down in the labs. <br/>The stains weren’t bad and barely noticeable, but still- Dib wanted them clean all of the sudden. So he did as he planned, going to the bathroom and tossing the clothes down the chute where the computer would clean them later or now. </p><p>He was going to head back up, but stopped outside of Zim’s room. </p><p>He hadn’t seen the Irken since that day. Dib just didn’t want to see Zim like this- he was scared, because it was just not right to see Zim so still and attached to wires. <br/>But he had promised to talk to him, and he would keep his promise. He forced himself to walk into the dimly lit room, and as the door closed behind him, he approached the bed in the centre. </p><p>Zim was laying down his back- the bed comfortably sunk in a little for his Pak. The Irken wore something like a baggy night gown, and was covered chest down in the blanket. His arms were not under the blanket though, since they needed to remain accessible for when the computer needed to change an IV. <br/>The Irken could now breathe on his own now, so at least half of his face was no longer covered in a mask.</p><p>“..Hey Zim.” Dib pulled up a metal chair beside the bed Zim was on, looking at his resting face. <br/>“..I’m sorry I ignored you.” He already felt his throat getting tight. “I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have been working that much- I should have been there for you like I said I would. But I wasn’t..” He frowned, feeling like he needed to apologise despite the possibility that Zim couldn’t hear or understand him. <br/>“I was just.. having too much fun, and forgot about the things that really mattered.” He sniffed, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. “I never stopped to acknowledge how important something is until I lost it. Dammit..” He put his hand in Zim’s, needing some kind of comfort. “I always felt like what we had- was something special. You know how they say- you don’t know what you had until it’s gone? Well truth is, I know what I had, I just never thought I’d loose it. I just assumed you would always be there.. Always loving me..” He gave his hand a squeeze. “And you were. But I wasn’t. I guess I’m getting a taste of my own medicine huh?” He chuckled sadly. </p><p>“I wasn’t there for you. And now you aren’t here for me- no, that sounds wrong.. But you know what I mean.” His thumb gently caressed the smaller hand. His eyes then fell on the rounded stomach, and he was a little shocked about how much the bump grew. He didn’t even notice- the last time he remembered seeing Zim’s bump, it was small. </p><p>“Wow. I was so caught up with work, I didn’t even realise that babies grow.” His hand slipped out of Zim’s and went on top of the now obviously pregnant belly. “How did I not see this? Was I that focused on my work, to the point where I filtered out everything that wasn’t the centre of my attention?” Dib rubbed the stomach, wondering how the baby was doing. </p><p>“I’m sorry Zim..” He sighed again, keeping his hand on the bump. “..I miss you..” He cried, feeling alone again as he heard nothing but the faint hum of machinery. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>Three days passed, and Dib spent most of his time watching movies and treating himself. Cutting was still an issue that started to become addicting, and he just couldn’t stop at times. He felt all the progress he had made mentally was washed down the drain- </p><p>He did however, started to take better care of himself afterwards. Shamefully cleaning up his wounds and wrapping the bandages around his arms before slipping on a long sleeve shirt just like he was doing now.</p><p>And as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. This time, Dib hurried to answer it. He had been expecting his dad and Gaz today- because they were all going to help set up the machine that was supposed to connect to the computer so they could see how conscious Zim was and get a live feed of his brain activity. </p><p>It had been a bit of a struggle to figure out what goes where when the three were setting up the machine, but the computer had helped a lot. </p><p>So here they were, all crowded around a computer screen. Zim’s Pak connected to the computer, and were now watching a live feed of his Irken brain. Dib didn’t know how this exactly worked, but he knew that colours changed on the screen when brain activity was picked up or changing. </p><p>“Ok Dib, try asking him something- and we can see if he might respond.” Membrane said as he watched the screen. Gaz leaned against the wall on the far side of the room, her arms crossed and keeping an eye on everyone. <br/>Dib sat down on his usual chair, holding Zim’s hand firmly before talking in a calming tone. </p><p>“Zim? Can you hear me?” He hoped he could, and he looked over at his dad who was reading the screen. </p><p>Membrane looked carefully- thanks to the help of the computer, they were not only able to see brain activity, but know Zim’s exact words. Due to Irken's having Pak's -the computer is able to read Zim's mental responses through the Pak and display things that Zim would say mentally along with the brain activity on the screen. Irken letters should pop up on the screen if Zim was saying anything- and of course, instantly be translated to English so that Membrane could understand. But as of now, Zim remained unresponsive. </p><p>“Keep talking to him, or ask him a different question.” The Professor encouraged, not wanting to give up yet. </p><p>Dib nodded, his thumb gently rubbing the Irken’s hand in an attempt to relive some of his own nervousness. <br/>“I uh.. I miss you.. but you already know that. Um..” Dib felt awkward, unable to come up with things to say when he was put on the spotlight. </p><p>“I love you.” The human mumbled, leaning closer and kissing the back of the alien’s hand very lightly. </p><p>Dib looked up, and saw the screen. Something was changing.. and then Irken letters appeared. It took a few seconds for them to be translated, but eventually it was done. </p><p>‘I love you too.’ </p><p>It said on the screen right above the love feed of Zim’s brain activity. Both Dib and Membrane got excited, and even Gaz opened an eye out of curiosity. </p><p>“Holy shit- it worked??” The son asked his father, just to be sure. </p><p>“Seems like it did! This is remarkable!” Membrane leaned closer to the screen in awe. “He can hear you.” </p><p>Dib blushed at that- had Zim been listening to everything he had been saying these past couple days? Because most of the things he said made him feel all shy. <br/>“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” Dib held Zim’s hand a little tighter, looking at his unchanging face, and then up at the changing screen. </p><p>‘No.’</p><p>Dib smiled. “That’s good! Um.. are you upset at me? I get it if you are.. I was a jerk, and I’m.. so sorry..” He stated, waiting for Zim to answer through the screen. </p><p>‘I’m upset at myself. I wasn’t good enough, and your work was more appealing to you than me. I didn’t want to get sick like this and distract you.’ </p><p>Both the professor and Dib frowned at that, and the human was quick to respond. </p><p>“No no Zim, this isn’t because you weren’t good enough. It’s because I was being an ass. You weren’t distracting me, you were just trying to be heard..” Dib sighed. “I’m sorry you feel that way Zim.. is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” His other hand began to rub his head lovingly. </p><p>‘You don’t have to do anything.’</p><p>Dib tensed at that. “Yes I do! Once you’re out of this coma, I promise I’ll do something to make it up to you.” </p><p>‘I don’t want to wake up.’ </p><p>Membrane and Dib blinked at that, clearly surprised. </p><p>“W..Why??” Dib was worried, maybe the translator wasn’t working right? </p><p>‘I’d rather be trapped in my own body than trapped in a never ending cycle of rejection. It hurts Dib. I don’t want to experience it. Ever.’ </p><p>Dib’s hold on Zim’s hand loosened a little. So Zim preferred to be in a never ending sleep than to be here in the world with him? Sure it sounded nice, but Dib was slightly offended-but mostly saddened. </p><p>“But I want you back Zim.. And I’m going to be better. I miss you.. don’t you miss me?” Dib stated, looking at the big screen and waiting. </p><p>‘I can’t miss someone who’s never here..’ </p><p>So Zim was going for the cold shoulder method? The human didn’t know how to feel about this, but he knew that he had no right to be angry at Zim. He had caused this. Of course Zim was upset, and he wasn’t wrong either..</p><p>Then more letters appeared on the screen. </p><p>‘It’s physically painful to be awake. It’s difficult for me to even get out of bed. I’m just tired of going grocery shopping. Tired of having to carry the bags back under the hot sun since unfortunately I can’t drive! I’m tired of making meals that you won’t eat. I’m tired of cleaning everything up. I’m tired of walking back and forth to work. I’m tired of having to even walk from my lab to your lab. So I’d very much prefer sleeping like this. Because I’m not in pain- and both me and the smeet are safe.’ </p><p>That was a long list of reading, and in all honesty Dib hadn’t even considered what Zim had been doing all this time to keep everything in order. Whilst pregnant. </p><p>“I’ll help. No- I’ll do everything. You won’t have to do all that work anymore. I promise..” Dib hated how much suffering he had been putting Zim through while he was off enjoying his work. </p><p>‘The last thing I want is you having to work more. I just wanted to spend time with you. And I’m spending more time with you than I ever did sleeping versus when I was awake.’  </p><p>Again, Zim wasn’t wrong. But he also wasn’t considering one thing in particular. So for now, Dib chose to ignore his feelings about Zim’s words. </p><p>“What about our baby? Don’t you think you should be awake for him- or her?” Dib asked, and Zim was silent for a few minutes. His brain activity spiking as the thought. </p><p>‘So now you decide to care about the smeet? Dib, I’m getting tired. I don’t want to talk anymore. I’m sorry.’</p><p>And all at once, as if pulling a plug, Zim went quiet activity wise. No letters popped up, and the readings were as if he had put himself in a deep sleep on command. </p><p>“Wait- no, Zim!” Dib wanted to shake the alien, even though he knew it was pointless. “Please don’t leave-“ He felt his eyes begin to burn again. </p><p>Membrane cleared his throat, stepping away from the machinery. “He seemed to have been using a lot of mental energy to communicate through the Pak, it’s probably best that he mentally rests a bit.” The professor walked over to his son and gave him a pat on the back. <br/>“Why don’t we go upstairs and talk things through?” He tried to make Dib feel better, and he really couldn’t tell if it was working. </p><p>Dib did get up, and agreed to leave the room for now. He went upstairs with his family, then went to go get a glass of water, hoping it might calm him down a little. Zim’s words still hurt- because they were true. </p><p>The raven haired human made his way to the table to sit with his father and sister, looking a little down. </p><p>“I think we need to all start planning on how we are going to help Zim during this pregnancy. He clearly faces some dangerous that if left unnoticed.. could become deadly. There is also the emotional factor as well-“ Membrane looked at Dib. “He loves you, and even if he’s upset, it’s clear that he wants to make it work. And I’m guessing you do too?” </p><p>The answer was obvious. “Yeah. I’m just.. worried that I won’t be a good boyfriend for Zim. I feel like.. he doesn’t want to come back because he doesn’t want to deal with me..” Dib sighed. </p><p>“That’s bullshit.” Gaz snapped. “He doesn’t want to come back because he doesn’t want to be hurt both physically and emotionally. I mean sometimes even I want to be in a coma, but unlike Zim, I know how to deal with most things.” She grumbled, leaning back on the chair. <br/>“He needs to feel secure and reassured. And all you gotta do is up your game.” </p><p>“Well said.” Membrane said to his daughter before returning to his conversation with Dib. <br/>“..I think there are something’s you need to take into consideration. Zim’s condition.. He is pregnant, and in fact, since his pregnancy is shorter- the baby is growing faster. Sore feet and back aches are common in a lot of expecting mothers, and with the extra weight he’s carrying around, he is going to need more attention. Zim should not be walking so much or carrying heavy things-“</p><p>“I know.” Dib felt ashamed. “It’s common sense. Of course no pregnant person should be as active as Zim was. Just.. at the time, I wasn’t paying attention to him. I didn’t know how big he had gotten, and I was ignoring him.. I know that.” </p><p>“Yes, and that is exactly why you need to show him that you will ‘up your game’ as Gaz said it. I will be cutting your work hours and days- for both you and Zim when he comes back. But if Zim wants to take a maternity leave, then both you and him are free to do so. Depending on Zim’s condition with the fixed regulator, I think it’s best to ensure he is healthy before going back to work though.” The Professor said as Dib nodded in agreement. <br/>“You will need to give Zim the attention you didn’t give him before, and make sure he is comfortable and stable. And if you need any help with anything, please text me. Or Gaz! I know you prefer to be independent, but I personally want to help and be a part of the family you’ve created.” He chuckled, glad to see Dib smile in return. </p><p>“Ok dad- I promise I’ll text you or Gaz if I need anything. And.. I’ll be sure to take care of Zim properly this time. I won’t let work distract me.” He said determinedly, now motivated to ‘win’ Zim back for the second time. </p><p>—————————</p><p>The next day, Dib went to go see Zim again down in the labs. His dad had left the machine for him to use, and now he hoped that Zim would be mentally less-tired. Dib wanted to have a heart to heart conversation with him- to express his apologies better and to make him feel more secure about waking up. He wanted to try and talk to Zim, alone this time. </p><p>He headed down, stepping out of the elevator and walking over to the room where Zim was sleeping. The Irken was just like always, laid down and quiet. Dib could never get used to it. </p><p>He sat down on the chair next to his bed, and the computer screen automatically turned on. Dib then held the Irken’s hand, wondering if he could feel him. </p><p>“..Hey Zim.. You awake in there?” He asked in a gentle tone, and a few seconds later, letters appeared on the screen and were translated. </p><p>‘No.’ </p><p>Dib chuckled a little. “Ah.. ok then. I guess I’ll have to come back another time-“ This time the letters appeared quicker. </p><p>‘Don’t leave!’</p><p>The human instantly held the Irken’s small hand tighter and mumbled. “I’m not going anywhere..” He gave him a kiss on the cheek, hoping that was ok. </p><p>‘Dib.. I’m sorry I got upset yesterday. You apologised, and I don’t know what more I had been expecting. I hope you can forgive me..’ </p><p>He read the screen, then let out a small sigh of relief. He moved his chair as close as he could, wishing that he could just cuddle the alien. When was the last time he he had done that? <br/>“You had every right to be upset. I didn’t listen, and now.. you’re in a coma.” He frowned, looking at Zim’s beautiful features. “..I love you Zim. I really mean that.. and I never wanted to hurt you, but I did.. and I promise I’m going to make things better when you wake up!” He said with a small smile replacing the frown. “I’ll give you massages, and even try to make dinner. I’ll probably go shopping today too, so that way, you can have a nice meal as soon as you wake up!” He beamed, still holding Zim’s hand. </p><p>‘..Thank you Dib. But I have no idea how to wake up. I miss seeing your stupid face..’</p><p>“..We’ll figure something out. In the meantime, can you feel me holding your hand?” He gently rubbed his thumb across the soft skin of Zim’s hand. </p><p>‘Yes.’ </p><p>“..can I kiss you?” That way- even if Zim can’t see his face, the Irken would be able to feel it. </p><p>‘Yes.’ </p><p>Zim replied in text, and Dib didn’t hesitate.  He kissed the sleeping Irken passionately on the lips- but of course it felt different, because Zim wasn’t reacting in anyway. His lips were a little cold and dry, and he was still. It didn’t feel right, and so Dib ended the kiss just as quick as it began. </p><p>“I know I’m repeating myself now- but fuck.. I really miss you..” He felt like he was going to start crying all over again. </p><p>‘I miss-‘</p><p>The computer screen changed suddenly. The colours of the Irken’s brain looked different, and the letters disappeared. </p><p>“Zim??” Dib freaked out, once again, feeling the need to shake the Irken. </p><p>“He’s gone deeper into his coma. He can’t hear or feel you as of now.. or maybe starting from now.” The computer responded, not quite sure. There wasn’t much information about Irkens and comas, but even if there was, they were very unpredictable and still a mystery to most people. </p><p>“What?! No- this has to be temporary! Can you bring him back?” He freaked out. </p><p>“No.” The AI said plainly, the screen turning off completely. </p><p>Not even a minute after Zim went more silent than before- which Dib didn’t think was possible- and he already started to cry. He felt so pathetic and weak, and just missed his boyfriend. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>Regardless of if Zim could hear him or not, Dib kept talking anyway. Once in the morning, and once at night for about half an hour. He would just ramble about his day, and talk about whatever he could. He also kept changing Zim’s blankets, trying to make sure he stays warm and making sure that the baby was ok too. </p><p>So far it was developing well, even though the success rate of the pregnancy dropped down to 11%. Nothing bad had been detected yet, but the computer guessed that if Zim was in a coma for anything longer than a month or so, the baby’s condition would start to deteriorate. </p><p>It had been about three weeks. Dib didn’t know, but he was sick and tired of being unable to do anything. He wanted his Zim back, and if he could sacrifice his work to have the alien wake up- he’d do it. But in the midst of all this, work was actually the one thing that kept Dib preoccupied enough to forget about his sad emotions. <br/>It didn’t mean he stopped cutting, but at least he had something to do during the day. And by that- he was usually helping his dad, and working on fixing Gir. Zim had done a lot of work on his own when he was still awake and dying- and there was only little to complete. </p><p>Today, Dib and Membrane worked on Gir like they usually did for a few hours a day. Dib wanted to stay away from paranormal stuff for a while since he didn’t want to risk getting so caught up in work again. So it was a nice change that he was doing something else- something he didn’t mind stopping when his hours were up. <br/>Right now, both Membrane and Dib were tense. They supposedly completely fixed the motherboard, but are being cautious. They ran tests, did calculations to ensure that nothing would go wrong. And now all they had to do was install the thing in Gir. They both worried of course, since Zim was the only one who knew what a working motherboard looked like for a Sir unit and was the most experienced in Irken tech. And Dib didn’t want one thing to fail, that might lead to another malfunction, and another. </p><p>Dib was on one side of the table, and Membrane was across from him. The limp metal robot rest in the middle of table, and the older of the two closed the lid of Gir’s head. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and they thought they may have done something wrong. </p><p>But suddenly, both of the adults flinched as the blue lights on Gir turned on. The robot stood up, and looked around- and then spotted Dib. </p><p>“MARY!” He leapt on to Dib and wrapped his arms and legs around his arm. “YOU SMELL LIKE A PUPPY!” The robot smiled, sticking his tongue out. </p><p>“Holy fuck it worked-“ Dib felt so much relief. And honestly, this was the best thing that had happened to him in a while. He felt like he actually did something- and accomplished something during these harsh times. All his hard work paid off, and now Gir was here. </p><p>“Indeed! But.. might want to keep an eye on him just in case. If anything starts to malfunction, you need to take the motherboard out before it can do anymore damage to.. um.. Gir? Was it?” Membrane eyed the bot, who jumped back on the table.</p><p>“TWO MARY’S?!” Gir seemed surprised, looking at the Professor. </p><p>“Silly little one, aren’t you?” Membrane chuckled, giving the robot a pat on the head. “I need to get back to other important matters.. But, be sure to treat yourself for the next few days, because this is a job well done.” He encouraged the other, and Dib blushed ever so slightly. </p><p>He nervously scratched the back of his head, looking away. “..heh.. thanks dad.” Dib said as Membrane left in a hurry, leaving him with Gir. As much as the professor wanted to spend the next hours analyzing a functioning alien robot- he would have to put it aside for another day. Right now, he was just happy Dib' wouldn't be so alone.</p><p>“Where’s master?” The robot looked around, and nearly jumped off the table and on to the floor- but Dib grabbed him with one hand. </p><p>“Zim’s at home.. He’s sleeping, but we can go say hi to him.” He smiled at Gir, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea since he didn't want to risk the robot running around and harming Zim when he was connected to wires and in such a vulnerable state.<br/>For now, he kept him firmly in his arms as he headed out the building through the back door. The robot kept rambling something about tacos being the best food and also about his favourite T.V show. Dib however, kept wondering during the drive home how he was going to take care of Gir all by himself. <br/>On the good side, he would be able to experience what Zim had to live with for eight years. And also get some practice for when he became a father. On the down side, the robot was a highly advanced Irken bot with a thousand weapons and yet had the mind of a kid or a toddler. </p><p>Surprisingly, Gir was pretty chill in the car on the way home and looked out the window whilst pretending his fingers were running along the road. Dib was actually glad that he would finally have some company. Sure Zim was here, but he wasn’t conscious. He didn’t move, blink, or anything. The Irken had been silent for so long, and Dib was beginning to loose hope. </p><p>The human parked his car, grabbed Gir and walked in the house. The robot immediately leapt out of his arms and ran around in circles screaming or crying- Dib couldn't tell. <br/>Maybe Dib was quick to decide how he felt- because now he was beginning to feel like this was going to be much harder to tolerate than he thought. </p><p>Gir ran around before seating himself on the couch, patting the empty space next to him. <br/>Dib closed the door, his shoulders slumped as he sighed. He had a long day- a long week- and was tired. He was more than happy to sit on the couch and watch T.V. He just hoped Gir would be calm and less noisy. </p><p>“Ok ok.” Dib smiled and sat down next to Gir, turning on the T.V with the remote resting near by. He put on some cartoon show, which Gir seemed to like.</p><p>They watched the cartoon for about an hour before Gir abruptly got off of the couch and yelled something about tacos. He sprinted to the fridge and swung the door open, taking a bunch of random sauces, veggies and other things in the fridge. </p><p>"Master Dib-" The computer started, but was cut off.</p><p>“I know! Hey hey-“ Dib yelled to Gir, and assumed the computer was warning him about what Gir was doing- and quickly turned the T.V off before rushing over. “Don’t take it all out- you can’t eat all of it!” He tried to get some of the items out of Gir’s arms, but the robot didn’t let go. </p><p>“Noooo I need tacos!” He whined, using his robotic strength to pry Dib’s hand away and run to the living room. He then set everything on the floor and began making what was supposed to be tacos. </p><p>“Hey! Gir! I’m serious- to you’re wasting food and making a mess!” Dib snapped, chasing Gir around the living room as he began running and jumping everywhere like the crazy little being he was. Like a dog running around with a shoe in its mouth playfully, just asking to be chased</p><p>The computer then interrupted the game of tag. “Uh.. Master Dib-“ </p><p>“Not now!” Dib was getting stressed, trying to catch Gir who was still making a mess all over the living room. He the slipped on a clump of cold sphagetti which was supposed to be Dib’s leftover dinner from the day before. Now it didn’t look so edible. The human fell nearly face first if he hadn't caught himself in time.</p><p>“GIR!” Dib yelled, finally seeming to understand why Zim used to yell so much- he didn’t have a choice. The robot was making so much noise himself, he wouldn’t be able to hear anything if Dib didn’t raise his voice. Gir was still giggling and running with slop in his hands-</p><p>“..G...Gir?” </p><p>Both Dib and Gir froze at the voice. </p><p>Zim stood, leaning on the side of door way- barely standing up with wide eyes. The Irken fell on his knees, being too weak to hold himself up any longer. He had thought about waiting for Dib after he woke up, but after hearing an odd spur of commotion from above, he had to investigate to make sure his boyfriend was ok. </p><p>“MASTER!” Gir yelled in excitement and dropped everything he had been holding. His little metal legs ran as fast as they could up to the Irken before he jumped on to Zim. The robot wrapped his arms around his master before looking up at him with a frown. “..am I in trouble?” He asked, since last time Gir had interacted with Zim, he was being scolded. </p><p>The Irken was frozen for a few moments, unbelieving. Gir was here- the robot he had been trying so hard to fix. The robot who helped him get though so many days here on Earth- the robot that Zim loved. <br/>He teared up and wrapped his own arms around Gir, pulling him close into his chest. He had a hard time processing all of this- but the feel of cold metal on his hands told him it was real. Gir was really here- </p><p>“I’m sorry..” Zim held him tighter, not caring about the mess. Gir had been covered with what the alien assumed was food of different kinds, and surly it was now on Zim too. But it didn’t matter, he just needed to be close to Gir for a little longer. </p><p>“Zim-“ Dib was slow to approach the alien, slumping down on the ground in front of him and bring a hand up to the pale green face. “Holy shit- y..you’re.. awake.” He stuttered, his hand feeling the smooth skin of his boyfriend. He himself had a hard time convincing himself that this wasn’t a dream. </p><p>“..Y..yeah.” Zim sniffed, smiling softly and leaning into the touch. He felt a little lightheaded from all the movement- he had forced himself to walk up here, and barely made it up without collapsing. He felt heavy and weak, and his feet were back to being sore- but this time, Zim guessed it was because of the lack of muscle use. </p><p>Dib impulsively puller Zim closer and crashed his lips on to his, kissing him deeply as tears rolled down his cheeks. He had missed him- so so much. Hearing his voice, seeing his ruby eyes, seeing his little body moving around and those antenna express his emotions. <br/>Zim kissed him back just as passionately, humming lightly into the soft kiss as he melted into it. And when they parted, they both had blushes on their faces. Zim had missed his human just as much. </p><p>“WHAATT?! YOU MARRIED?!” Gir yelled from right beneath the two, making the couple blush.</p><p>“We aren’t married yet..” Dib smiled at his Irken, too happy that Zim was awake. He was actually looking at him and talking-it had been too long.. </p><p>“Ohhhhh OKI!” The bot then hugged Zim again, but this time, a little tighter. “Master squishy!” He chuckled in that familiar high pitched voice whilst nuzzling his face against the Irken's chest, making the Irken blush even more. </p><p>“..eh.. yes. That would be the smeet-“ Zim looked down at the robot, who was cuddled right up against him happily. </p><p>“BABY?!” Gir gasped, looking up at his master in awe. Last time he checked, Zim hated babies.</p><p>He smiled softly, nodding. “Yes, a.. uh- baby.“ At those words, Gir’s tight hug loosened, as if he knew to be carful- which was weird for the Irken. Because the last time he himself checked, Gir ate a human baby at a restaurant before ‘throwing it back up’. Zim had to grab Gir and run out of that place before he would either be exposed or arrested- maybe both. </p><p>“You’re gunna be like a big brother.” Dib added, except he doubted Gir would act like a big brother.</p><p>“BROTHER?! WAIT-You ate a baby?!” Gir almost completely ignored Dib’s comment when he realised the smeet was inside of his master. “I WANT BABY!” The sir unit screamed, making Zim’s antenna flick back. </p><p>The Irken began to wonder if maybe Gir ate that baby because he wanted someone like a little sibling. Maybe Gir thought that he needed to eat a baby for it to be ‘his’ so that he could play with it or do disgusting messy projects of some sort.<br/>“Don’t worry.. the smeet will be here soon..” Zim began to pet the robot, who responded by yawning. He had no idea why Gir always got so sleepy when he was specifically made to stay up and guard their masters day and night. But then again, just like Zim, he was defective. </p><p>“Dib, can you put Gir on the couch? I think he fell asleep.” Zim felt the change in weight when Gir was knocked out. The robot could sleep in a split second and it always annoyed Zim. He had flopped asleep in mid conversation before, and in the middle of assisting Zim with experiments in the past. </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Dib shifted before scooping up the robot and placing him on the couch.</p><p>“..I think I will have a shower.. I feel gross.” Zim cringed, trying to stand up on his own- but Dib rushed to his side and picked him up in one swift motion. Zim was a little taken back, but the way Dib held him relived a lot of unwanted pressure.</p><p>“..I’m going with you then. But before we go.. I wanted to talk..” Dib walked over to the kitchen, setting a worried looking Zim down on a chair. The human quickly grabbed a packet of fruit gummies from the cupboard before holding them out for Zim. <br/>“You should also probably eat something..” He said as Zim took the packet and ripped it open. Dib mostly just wanted to give Zim something to do whilst he started his speech of an apology. Because he knew how difficult it was to just sit and do nothing whilst listening. </p><p>The Irken began to worry more as he watched his human sit across from him. Dib looked really guilty- his head low and his hands fumbling out of nervousness. Zim could practically sense the anxiety radiating off of his human, which gave him anxiety too. </p><p>“I’m sorry I was such a fucking dick.” Dib sighed. “There is no excuse for what I did- which was ignoring you and prioritising my work. I didn’t even stop to think about you when I was in that mindset- and it disgusts me. I’m.. upset with myself. And you have every right to be upset at me too.” Dib tugged on the long sleeves of his shirt subconsciously from his wrist to over his palms. <br/>“..I just.. genuinely forgot to think about you. I was ‘in the moment’ and too fussed over getting my dream job, that it literally blinded me so badly to the point where I couldn't see you trying to reach out to me. I really fucked up.. and I should have listened. I should have paid more attention to you and should have taken this more seriously- because... fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You’re carrying a hybrid baby that’s going to be the size of a human baby,  and we only have three-four-ish months till the delivery. You shouldn’t have had to do all that house work and walk back and fourth from work so much. Especially in the summer.” Dib knew that Zim was very weak to the sun, and yet he couldn’t believe he just forgot and made Zim walk under it on a daily basis. </p><p>“..I’m really sorry Zim.. I.. I don’t know what else to say other than that I’m going to spend every single day from this point on making it up to you.” He looked at his wide-eyed boyfriend determinedly.</p><p>Now Zim was the one who didn’t know what to say. He could go on an hour long rant about all the physical and mental pain he went through during Dib’s time of being sucked into his work. Zim wanted to yell and rant, to cry and sob about all the rejection and lack of support form his mate. But as of this moment, Zim was mentally tired. And what would ranting do anyway? All Dib could do was apologise and be better- and he already did one of the two. </p><p>“..I forgive you Dib.” Zim bit his lip, the urge to lash out at him and tear up about everything was getting stronger by the second. And Dib could tell Zim was holding back, and clearly had more to say. </p><p>“..Zim.. you can tell me what’s going on in your head right now. Whatever you have to say, I’d rather hear it so I can be better.” Dib could see the conflicting look in those ruby eyes. “I need to hear it.” He felt like he needed to feel Zim’s pain- to endure the harshness of reality and to feel the guilt as his words poured out his mouth. He needed to know what he did to Zim so that they would be even- Dib wanted to feel everything Zim had been feeling for such a long time. He wanted to listen and maybe he can try to fix things one by one. He knew this whole thing defiantly messed up the Irken psychologically, since  the connection with a ‘mate’ seemed to be such a strong thing for Irken’s. </p><p>Zim finished the last gummy, and scrunched up the little bag. He was still hesitant- even though Dib was asking and literally giving him permission. But he really didn’t think he had the mental energy to remember those days of being ignored and to go through that gush of emotions all over again.</p><p>“..I need to have a shower and think..” Zim mumbled, grabbing on the edge of the table and hopping down in his feet. </p><p>“..Oh.. ok.” Dib looked away before getting up himself, wanting to follow Zim and maybe even carry him to the bathroom- but he was stopped. </p><p>“Zim would like to have a shower on my own.” He gulped. “..just.. need to think about everything for a moment.” Because now that Zim was awake, his thoughts seemed more clear. When he was in a coma, he was in and out. His thoughts didn’t always make sense, and he didn’t act like how he normal would have if he was able to have some common sense. It’s like having a dream, and doing things you normally wouldn't do and have a complete personality change- and then waking up and thinking why you acted like that. The rational part of the brain just didn’t seem to want to work properly- </p><p>Zim wasn’t sure if he could even trust his rational side either. Since what if he just stopped Dib from going on a path of success and happiness? Dib was happy and enjoying what he was doing, and Zim felt like he maybe ruined it for him. His emotions were conflicting, and he decided to blame it on the hormones. </p><p>“..Leave the door unlocked then. And if you need me, let the computer know.” Dib tried to not be so worried as Zim barely managed to walk to the elevator. The Irken seemed like he was dragging himself along at this point, and Zim himself wished he still had his Pak legs. </p><p>“Computer, stay online and keep an eye on Zim. ..Please.” Dib added, and headed up to their room. He had not been expecting Zim to wake up today, and so the room was a mess. Stinky clothes everywhere, rolls of tissues scattered around the room once again, empty cups and plates with crumbs were placed on the floor and on most of the surfaces in the room. Dib knew Zim would always spend at least ten minutes in the shower, so he had until then to quickly clean everything up. Starting with the little trash can filled with blood covered tissues. </p><p>He put all the trash in a large trash bag, put all the dirty clothes in the washing and took all the plates and cups down to the kitchen. He opened the windows just a smidge- thankfully it wasn’t so cold because it was summer. <br/>He even vacuumed the floor in a hurry, replacing the blanket of the bed with a fresh spare one. The old one went in the wash, as well as the pillow cases. Dib then neatly cleared up the surfaces- making things look more neat before putting some of Zim’s favorite scented candles in the bedroom. He dimmed the lights, made sure the floor was clean and clear before getting himself dressed for bed. </p><p>“Well I’d say this is a job well done.” Dib said as he flopped onto the bed, breathing in the nice fresh and slightly scented air. </p><p>“Master Zim is finishing up his shower.” The computer informed the human, who sat up and set his glasses down on the bedside table. </p><p>“Ok, thanks for letting me know. But uh.. I’ve been wondering- isn’t it weird that Zim woke up on the day me and dad finished fixing Gir?” Dib spoke to it casually, since it was the only other thing he could talk to at the moment.</p><p>“Sir unit’s emit a special frequency when they scream to alert their master’s their Pak to be specific. This command can usually be done mentally from unit to Pak, but screams work too. Master Zim’s Pak reacted to the frequency and woke him up to alert him.” It informed, mind blowing Dib once again. "I didn't know it would be able to wake him up from a coma."</p><p>“..only Sir unit’s can do this? Couldn’t you have plugged something in his Pak and done it?” Dib wondered out loud.</p><p>“No. Only Sir units. Security footage won’t work either- just thought you might ask.” </p><p>“Well I’m smart enough to know that.” Dib said as a figure appeared by the entrance to their attic by the stairs. Zim waved with a gentle smile as he headed towards the bed. He looked much more happier and brighter now that he had a shower. The Irken did intact feel refreshed, and was starting to get better control of his legs again. <br/>He got on the bed, already wearing his pink pyjamas and crawled over to sit on his human’s lap. <br/>“Somebody wants affection-“ Dib teased, his hand automatically going to the base of Zim’s antenna and rubbing it gently. It was like scratching under a dog’s collar- Zim loved it when he did this. It wasn’t sexual or anything- just similar to petting except the Irken version. </p><p>“I missed you Dib..” Zim leaned into the human’s touch, body relaxing against him. “..it’s been a while since you actually touched me.” He said out loud, beginning to purr at the sensation. </p><p>Dib frowned at that, his other arm wrapping around Zim and pulling him a little closer on his lap. “..I’m sorry.” He gently kissed the side of the alien’s antenna, but wasn’t sure if that did anything. Zim didn’t react, and he was silent for a few moments. </p><p>The alien sighed before moving off of Dib’s lap so that he could face him and look into his eyes. <br/>“I really thought you didn’t love me anymore.” Zim said with confidence. “You didn’t even look at me or come home to me..” His antenna flattened. “I felt like you didn’t want me or the smeet anymore. Like we were both just an inconvenience, a distraction from your work that you loved so much. I really tried to do the best I could to make up for everything Dib. But no matter what I did, it just felt like you didn’t want me around. And that you didn’t even want to see me anymore.. and maybe that’s still true. But I need you to know that I can’t not-love you no matter how... h..how much you hurt me. I just don’t have the capability. You can have a knife to my throat and I’ll still love you..” He mumbled, looking down. “And that’s what I’m afraid of. I worked.. so hard for my Tallests. Because- maybe I did ‘love’ them, and I just couldn’t accept or understand that they were hurting me. Or maybe I knew, and chose not to care about it because I can’t not-like them. I’m afraid of being used, and having my feelings thrown around like this! I'm afraid of you leaving, I’m afraid of the fact that I can’t live without you, and I’m afraid that- that I won’t understand when I’m being hurt till it’s too late.” He had thought about his words in the shower- and forgot most of his recited sentences, but managed to express the things he remembered. </p><p>“..But I’m mostly afraid of... of taking away your future. I don’t want me and the smeet to stop you from doing the things you love and want to do. I know you already had to accommodate by skipping college and getting a job and all..” The alien sighed, wiping away tears that he only felt till they were rolling down his chin. <br/>“You’re the only family I have, and I want to be with you all the time- but I also don’t want to get in your way. I’m.. just a little confused right now.” He sniffed, continuing to attempt wiping away tears. </p><p>Dib’s chest ached as he watched Zim cry and express his emotions. He wanted to be glad that Zim opened up to him like this, but he was too hurt to be feeling any sort of appreciation. <br/>“..I’m sorry.” The human said again for the hundredth time, feeling his throat get tight. “..I’m not leaving you Zim, and.. I love you unconditionally. It’s just sometimes.. I mess up- but it never means I don’t love you or don’t want you around..” Dib opened his arms for a hug, and Zim was quick to crawl back on to Dib’s lap and hug him tight. His thin arms wrapped around the human’s torso as he buried his wet face into his shirt. Zim’s little cries were muffled as he stayed close and listened to his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat. </p><p>They hugged for a minute or so until Zim’s crying calmed down- as well as Dib’s. He had never wanted to treat Zim like he did before his coma, but he did. And he didn’t think he could ever get over that fact. </p><p>“..Can I kiss you?” He gulped, looking down at Zim just as he looked up with shimmering eyes. He felt like he needed to ask, because the Irken might not be in the mood. But Zim nodded, a gentle smile on his face. <br/>Dib dipped his head down and kissed him on the lips, passionately. Zim let out a small moan as he parted his lips and felt his lover’s tongue slip in. He chirped in response, intensifying the kiss. </p><p>He needed this- He wanted to be close to Dib. It really felt like it had been forever- and he was touch starved. </p><p>The kiss turned in to a heated make out session- Dib was eager to claim Zim again, kissing him with all the love and passion he had. He licked his lips, explored his mouth and was in the process of setting Zim down on the bed when he was stopped. </p><p>“Wait..” Zim was panting, sitting up with a expression of guilt on his flushed face. “..I um- so..you know how I’m pregnant-?” He was getting nervous, and looked down with his antenna low. </p><p>“..Zim, you’re beautiful no matter what.” Dib inched closer. “I’ll love you no matter what.” He gave him a soft kiss on the lips, his hands gently snaking up and down the Irken’s sides</p><p>He pulled him onto his lap, rubbing circles on his skin. He wondered if maybe he could let Zim be on top this time? Since last time it had been Dib, and it only felt right to switch around so that they can both get an experience of both sides. </p><p>The human quickly took his shirt off and laid down. Zim straddled his lap, sitting where Dib’s hard-on was forming. The Irken leaned forward, still kissing his boyfriend and moaning at the gentle touches. <br/>Dib rolled his hips, grinding up against between Zim’s legs. His dick rubbed just in the right spot, and made Zim gasp and moan. </p><p>“Oh Irk..” Zim bit his lip, sitting up right and started grinding down on Dib’s boner. It felt so good- the combination of the heat and hardness rubbing between the plump folds of his slit and giving his clit some friction made his head spin. Despite both of them being clothed, Zim was finding so much pleasure. </p><p>“Fuck.. Yeah, keep going..” Dib moaned, hands grabbing Zim’s hips as his thumbs rubbed the sides of the alien’s round belly. </p><p>Zim obeyed, and rolled his hips forward and back, grinding down hard and moaning loudly. He was getting so wet, which was making Dib’s jeans wet as well. </p><p>“Mhm.. fuck..” The human moaned, thrusting his hips up hard and making Zim cry out in pleasure. He did this a couple times before his hands decided to start taking his lover’s shirt off. <br/>He moved his hands up beneath the alien’s smooth green skin- which was radiating with warmth. </p><p>His hands froze at Zim’s chest. He looked at him wide eyed, as if in shock. </p><p>Zim was quick to assume he did something wrong, or maybe Dib didn’t like- </p><p>“Wait..” Dib pulled the Irken’s shirt up, and the alien allowed him to slip it off and toss it somewhere in the room. </p><p>Dib was scanning Zim’s body, which was definitely different than the last time they had sex. He had wider hips, and the obvious baby bump, but also two medium sized breasts that the human had not noticed because of the baggy shirt- and the fact that before Zim’s coma, he practically paid no attention to him too. </p><p>The Irken caught Dib starring and quickly folded his arms in front of his breasts, looking away with heated cheeks. <br/>“..I tried to warn you.” He frowned, afraid of what Dib might think. But Dib didn’t think at all- he just acted. </p><p>His hands pried off Zim’s arms as they grabbed his breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. It made Zim squeak adorably, and made Dib’s dick twitch. </p><p>“You’re amazing..” Dib couldn’t help it, he began to fondle with the breasts, squeezing them and kneading them with care. </p><p>“Ah- Dib....” Zim moaned, tilting his head back as Dib gave his breasts attention. They were still not completely full with milk, but it still made Dib curious. He knew he had intended on letting Zim ride him, but remembered that it may be too much work for Zim right now. So he picked him up with ease and laid him down on the bed. The alien sighed of relief, since this position did in fact feel better for his back. </p><p>Dib loomed over him, his head dipping down as he leaned down on his arms which where placed beside Zim. He took one of the breasts in his mouth, his tongue swirling around and giving the sensitive nipple a lick. </p><p>“..yes-“ Zim drooled, placing his hands behind Dib’s head and pushing him into his chest. <br/>The human happily sucked and licked on it, attempting to coax something out- but he guessed it was still too early- but he guessed wrong. </p><p>Warm sweet thick milk poured into his mouth, and it was the most addicting thing ever. Zim tasted like a mixture of strawberry milk, syrup and honey, and Dib wanted to drink all of it. </p><p>The feeling of milk leaving his body freaked out the Irken. He grabbed a fist full of Dib’s raven hair and yanked him away. The wet breast popped out of Dib’s mouth, covered in saliva and- </p><p>“W-what-“ Zim stuttered. He saw a light pink substance oozing out of his nipple. Some of it dripped down the side of his breast, and also down Dib’s chin. </p><p>“Milk. You’re producing milk for our kid-“ Dib smiled, feeling pure bliss. The feeling of his lover’s warm sweet milk in him made him feel all light and fuzzy- a different kind of pleasure. </p><p>“..milk?! This stuff-“ Zim looked down, blushing bright. </p><p>“Yeah. See?” Dib moved his hand and gave the breast a harder squeeze, making milk ooze out. </p><p>“Mh.. that feels good..” Zim’s hand let go of the raven hair, and Dib was quick to get back to work. The human gave the other breast some attention, sucking and licking- teasing slightly with his blunt teeth but not biting down. <br/>He began sucking on the nipple, and Zim practically mewled as he was being milked. Dib kept filling his mouth with the sweet substance, sucking and still licking. His free hand grabbed the other wet breast and began kneading it- he was going to have so much fun with these. </p><p>“..don’t stop.” Zim panted, watching his lover passionately pleasuring him with his mouth and hand. </p><p>By the time Dib finished playing with the plump alien tits, he sat up. Pink milk mixed with his own clear saliva dribbling down the sides of his mouth and his chin. </p><p>“You taste better than anything I’ve ever consumed.. I’m going to have to start using your milk in my morning coffee..” He smirked, making Zim go all shy and hide his face behind his hands. </p><p>“S..stop..” But he didn’t really want Dib to stop. He was just feeling a little embarrassed. </p><p>“I might start milking you everyday.. I love how you taste.” Dib gently kneaded both of the breasts, making Zim uncover his face and let out a pleasured sigh. After a few moments, he seemed to gain a bit of confidence now that he knew Dib was not upset with his new bodily changes.</p><p>“Well if you want my milk then you have to earn it.” Zim smiled, spreading his legs.</p><p>“Got it.” Dib’s hands moved down Zim’s body and to the waist band of his leggings- which were soaked with his natural lubricants. <br/>“Fuck you’re so wet..” Dib was already excited to be able to hear the wet slapping noises as he pounded into Zim’s pussy tonight. </p><p>“I can’t help it.. You know exactly how to pleasure me.” Zim chuckled, watching the hungry Dib take off his leggings and panties and toss them aside. </p><p>“God Zim, you’re always too perfect for me.” Dib parted the alien’s thigh’s further, his eyes looking at the pump- and clearly aroused- slit. Already pumping out so much lubricant- way more than before. It was gushing out of him like a river, and it was the best thing Dib had seen in a while. </p><p>He needed to eat him out. It was just not an option to pass up on this- he looked so juicy. His slit glossy with wetness and bright with arousal. <br/>Dib shifted before laying on his stomach, his head placed between Zim’s legs as he began lapping up the fluids pulsing out of Zim’s opening. </p><p>“Mhmm...” Zim then felt him engulf his mouth around his pussy, as if making out with it. His tongue pushed in his slit, and began rubbing all the right places. </p><p>“DIB!” The Irken screamed, his hips rolling up. He wished he could see Dib feasting on him and eating him out- but his stomach was in the way. </p><p>The human unbuckled his belt all the while thrusting his tongue in and out of Zim’s juicy wet slit. He lifted his own hips a little and pulled his dick out, and began pumping it with a hand. </p><p>He moaned into the tight opening, desperately kissing, sucking and licking every bit he could as his hand pumped his dick faster. <br/>He opened his eyes briefly a few moments later- and noticed the bulging pink clit begging for attention. </p><p>He decided to ignore his dick for now, and his hands began to work to rub the clit. His thumb pressed up against it, and the gesture made Zim’s insides squeeze around his tongue. It made him scream his name and thrust up to the touch. </p><p>“Dibb! Please- right there!” Zim begged, spreading his legs apart more. </p><p>Dib plunged his tongue in deeper- as deep as it could go. His thumb began rolling and rubbing the clit in circular motions. It made Zim’s whole body twitch and made the alien moan. </p><p>He wanted to hear more. He needed to hear Zim’s voice- his lewed moans and cries. His screams and pleas. </p><p>He started rubbing the clit faster, his tongue lapping up everything inside of Zim’s tight channel. He made out with the wet pussy, moaning into it and moving his tongue along the textured walls. </p><p>“DIB! AH!” Zim was breathing heavily, feeling dizzy as tears streamed down his face. <br/>“YES! OHH IRK-“ He felt Dib pick up his pace, felt those fingers rub his clit so fast to the point where it burned with pleasure. </p><p>“DIBB-“ He cried out, his whole body shaking as he felt his boyfriend rub his clit and eat out his pussy. </p><p>Dib didn’t know if he should keep going and make Zim come now- or stop and start fucking him. But as of this moment, Zim seemed to be enjoying this. So he continued, pressing down on the clit as his tongue curled and licked up against the bundle of nerves inside. </p><p>Zim was panting loudly, his toes curled as he felt his orgasm near. It had been so hard to make himself orgasm on his own- but whenever Dib was involved, it happened so perfectly. He knew what to do to pleasure him- and it was as if he had done research or something. His movements were precise, and he knew which motions Zim liked the best when it came down to his clit. </p><p>“Ngnn- wait!” Zim managed to squeak out. “Stop-“ He breathed sharply, sweating so much and body still trembling. </p><p>Dib listened, pulling his tongue out and sitting up. The rubbing on the alien clit became very slow and gentle- still wanting to keep Zim aroused, he continued a very slow motion. <br/>“Too much?” He felt bad, but Zim quickly shook his head. </p><p>“I want to feel you..” He mumbled. “..I want you to fuck me. Please..?” </p><p>“You know I’m never going to say no.” Dib smiled, but saw Zim look away with the slightest frown. </p><p>“..You said no when you were working. Multiple times..” The Irken’s antenna flopped down, and all the sudden he seemed so sad. </p><p>“I did?” He couldn’t even remember Zim asking. “..I’m sorry..” He crawled over his alien, kissing his forehead. Since he knew Zim didn’t want to kiss after he had eaten him out. <br/>“I love you.. you’re literally everything to me. I’m sorry I made you go through.. so much pain..” Dib frowned, not quite sure what to do anymore. </p><p>“Dib...” Zim had his head turned- and didn’t notice until now what was on Dib’s arms. </p><p>“..oh Irk..” The Irken’s hand gently moved- he traced a finger along the bumpy healing scars, feeling guilt in his chest. </p><p>The human moved his arm away, but he kind of needed to keep his arm by Zim’s sides if he wanted to fuck him like this. <br/>“They are old, remember?” Dib chuckled nervously, but he knew Zim was too smart for the lie. </p><p>The Irken had not noticed till now- had been too worried about what Dib would think about his breasts. </p><p>“These are recent.” Zim gulped. “..It looks like I wasn’t the only one in pain..” He looked up at Dib, meeting his saddened gaze. “..I’m sorry too.” </p><p>He could see the glossiness in Zim’s eyes, and quickly leaned lower and hugged him the best he could. His lips grazed the green skin of his neck, and this was honestly just an excuse to hide his own glossy eyes. </p><p>“You don’t need to apologise Zim. This was my choice-and I’m not proud of it. It’s not your fault..” He began to slowly kiss the alien’s neck, not wanting to turn him off even if it may be too late. </p><p>“Yes I do. Because I didn’t take your feelings into consideration..” The alien frowned, unable to stop a few saddened tears from dripping out of his eyes. </p><p>“T.. That’s because you were literally dying.” Dib moved his head up, deciding to look at Zim in the eyes even if he himself was crying. </p><p>“I almost killed you Zim.”</p><p> </p><p>The words had been hard to say, and it pained his chest just hearing it. <br/>“There’s nothing you need to be sorry about. But I have a thousand things to be sorry about..” Dib couldn’t stop his tears anymore. He cried so much today, and the last couple days too. </p><p>“Since when has that been a problem? I’ve almost killed you multiple times..” Zim smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Dib. “I was heartless, and selfish. I really almost killed you during our battles. But you were always careful- always made sure I didn’t die and that you didn’t hurt me to the point where it was life threatening. Me on the other hand? ..ha..” He chuckled sadly, keeping Dib close and in his arms for comfort. <br/>“I didn’t stop to see if you were ok. I didn’t check up on you mid battle. I didn’t save your life despite being enemies like you always did. I think we are even now to be honest..” Zim kissed the side of his cheek. </p><p>“..I want you. Right now. And.. you know I love you..right?” The alien pulled Dib away a little, just enough to see his face. </p><p>“Yeah..” The human smiled. “I know.. and I love you too.” He moved his lips to Zim’s jawline, planting little kisses here and there. Zim tilted his head to the other side, exposing more of the skin on his neck. </p><p>As Dib kissed him passionately, one of his hands moved down to Zim’s slit. He easily pushed a finger in, but was quick to notice it wasn’t as hot as before. He was a little upset with himself that he had worked Zim up so close to completion, and completely ruined it. </p><p>He pumped his finger in and out, very slowly and gently- trying to ease Zim back on track and turn him on. <br/>Zim moaned, and Dib continued to thrust his finger in and out of the wet slick pussy. He was tight, and getting a little warmer. </p><p>Dib pushed another finger in, and stopped kissing Zim’s neck to look at him with pleading eyes. <br/>“I really want to kiss you..” He mumbled, turning his head and wiping his mouth the best he could along his upper arm. </p><p>“Then kiss me. I don’t care anymore.” Zim’s arms pulled Dib down for a passionate kiss, which triggered the make out session to begin once again. </p><p>Dib curled his fingers, rubbing right up against Zim’s g-spot. His two fingers curled and moved in and out repeatedly, making Zim moaned into his mouth. </p><p>The human could feel slick starting to flow out of Zim’s slit once again- a good sign that his body was preparing for penetration. Meaning Zim was getting turned on again. <br/>He kept this up for a couple minutes, already hearing the wet noises of Zim’s soaked pussy as his fingers pushed in and out of the tight space. </p><p>When he felt like he had stretched Zim enough, he slipped his fingers out. </p><p>“Do you want to try a different position, or..?” Dib asked- but honestly, as long as he could fuck the alien he didn’t care about the position. He just wanted Zim to feel good- to feel something other than pain for once. </p><p>“..well what position do you recommend?” Zim asked, not really sure of the options. </p><p>Dib tried to think what might be the most pleasurable for Zim as he answered. “We could do doggy-style..” he blushed, kind of excited to be seeing Zim’s ass bounce before his eyes. But mostly because he knew the position would give Zim a lot more pleasure. </p><p>“Let’s do it then. Is that the one where I bend over-?”  He asked, and Dib nodded before helping him get into position. </p><p>Zim bent over, surprised at how much pressure had been on his pelvis in the previous position. Zim rarely got into this kind of position- and he didn’t feel the same strain he felt when he was upright. And having the pressure gone felt really good, and made him feel like he even had more space in there for Dib- </p><p>The human coated his dick with Zim’s slick, dragging two fingers up along the puffed folds and scooping up a glob. He rubbed it all over, not wanting to hurt Zim obviously. </p><p>“Ready?” Dib asked, positioning himself. He didn’t want to just rudely intrude. </p><p>Zim nodded, looking back as much as he could. Dib's jeans, boxers and belt dropped down to his knees and he looked really focused. </p><p>Dib slowly pushed his tip in, groaning at the tightness. He refrained from setting a harsh pace or thrusting in hard- and eased in slow. <br/>He kept checking as he went deeper to make sure Zim wasn’t in any pain, because that was the last thing Dib wanted him to feel. </p><p>“Ohhh Irk.. this position-“ Zim couldn’t help but part his legs further. Dib’s member giving his front side more friction as it slid in. “I love it..” He drooled, relishing in the feeling of his lover parting his walls and invading such deep and intimate places. </p><p>“Doesn’t hurt?” Dib pushed all the way in to the hilt, fully buried in Zim and trying to keep himself composed. </p><p>“Please fuck me Dib..” Zim begged, pushing his hips back and signalling for Dib to start moving. </p><p>The human did just that, holding Zim’s hips and slowly pulling out a little, then thrust back in. </p><p>“Fuck!” Zim moaned loudly- that drag against his g-spot and clit felt so good. The friction was making him really horny. </p><p>“Feel good?” Dib chuckled, and began a pace. His boyfriend’s tight, slippery insides clamped down on him. Giving him so much pleasure as he heated up, and started producing more slick. </p><p>“Ohh Dib! Yes!” Zim began to chirp- despite already behind pregnant. He started breathing heavily, moving his hips back and forth along with Dib’s movements. </p><p>“Fuck.. you’re so tight..” Dib chuckled. “You’re more wet than usual.. you like this position, don’t you?” He teased, leaning forward and managing to catch one of Zim’s antenna in his mouth. </p><p>“Ohh irk! Yess- I do! Moree!” The alien drooled, his slit slurping up the hard member and trying to pull it in deeper. </p><p>“I’ll give you more.. so much more..” Dib whispered seductively, sucking on the tip of the antenna. His hands slid down, and where making their way towards Zim’s breasts- but stopped at his Pak. </p><p>The Irken wanted Dib to go faster, but froze when he felt human hands on his Pak. Zim felt nothing but fear when he felt those hands stop there. Dib could also feel Zim tense, the mood defiantly shifted a little. </p><p>“..sorry-“ The human moved his hands away. “..just thought it might feel good.. but I think this should be enough?” His hands slithered to Zim’s front and squeezed his milky breasts. </p><p>“Ngggg- yes..” Zim relaxed again, and the human continued- trying not to think too much about the fact that it seemed like Zim didn't trust him with his Pak anymore. </p><p>With each thrust, Zim’s lewed moans slipped past his lips. Dib kept his large hands on the alien’s breasts, massaging them as his mouth sucked the tips of his antenna. </p><p>He started to pick up the pace, pulling out a little and thrusting back in. He ended up needing to put one hand down to keep his balance, but kept rubbing one of the wet nipples. Pink milk dripped out and on to the sheets bellow, and Dib began to wonder how much he could squeeze out of Zim- </p><p>He picked up his pace, thrusting his dick in and out of the two wet folds, wet noises were loud clear due to how much lubricant was coming out of Zim. <br/>Dib went faster and faster, his hand gripping the alien’s breast a little too hard as his antenna popped out of his mouth. Zim’s whole body bounced forward and back on the bed, slapping noises filling the room as Dib fucked him. </p><p>“Harder!” The alien moaned, spreading his legs apart further. “Please Dib!” Zim cried out whilst bouncing, and the human obliged. He was up straight again, hands holding the alien’s wide hips as he looked down at the plump ass. </p><p>“Just let me know if I’m hurting you.” Dib bit his lip, and pulled out more than usual before slamming back in. </p><p>“IRK!” Zim trembled, his slit getting really tight around Dib. </p><p>“Fuck!” Dib moaned as he felt the harsh squeeze. </p><p>“Please-!” Zim was drooling, shaking and panting so much. He needed more- wanted more. </p><p>Dib couldn’t help it- he pulled his dick out till only half of his tip was in. He then slammed back up in deep. Zim’s hips rose and left the bed as he did so, making the Irken scream. His tip hit something at that moment, and he could only guess that it was the Irken’s cervix. </p><p>“DIB PLEASEE DO IT AGAIN!” Zim begged, having felt a spike of pleasure when Dib’s tip briefly touched something so deep inside of him. </p><p>“Ngnn- fuck-“ Dib felt so close, his dick was red and pulsing. Precum dripping inside as he pulled out again. This time he pulled out fully, then positioned himself right before pounding back in Zim and spreading up apart his walls in one swift motion. His tip clearly pressed up on something this time, and Zim screamed in pleasure again. Crying out his name and begging for more. </p><p>Dib was positive whatever he was hitting was the alien’s cervix. It had to be- and a part of him worried. But the other part wanted to hit it, and pleasure Zim, make him crumble and melt. </p><p>“Look at you.. such a mess..” He smirked, giving Zim an experimental slap on the ass. </p><p>“Dib!” The alien looked back with half lidded eyes, sweat dripping down his face and antenna shaking from the strong scent. “Keep going..” He panted, tongue limply hanging out of his mouth with tears in his eyes. </p><p>He knew what he had to do to get Zim to come. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around the alien’s torso, lifting him up so he was upright. Zim was too horny and limp to do anything, and leaned back against his human. </p><p>Zim’s legs were spread apart wide, and Dib was out- but that didn’t last long. He slammed back up inside of him, pulling Zim down on his dick as his own hips went up. Dib’s tip was pushed up against that sensitive spot he discovered, making Zim moan out his name again and cry from pleasure. <br/>He stayed there his time, not pulling out. But instead, he rolled his hips in a circular motion, his tip rubbing that spot deep in Zim. </p><p>“DIB!! OH IRKK FUCK!” Zim screamed whilst crying out tears, his body tensing and readying for an orgasm. </p><p>“Such a good little alien..” Dib whispered, one of his hands moving down Zim’s front and suddenly began rubbing his clit fast. “Come for me Zim.. “ He growled, his dick still deep in the alien’s pussy as his tip kept rubbing against his cervix. </p><p>“DIBB!” Zim screamed the loudest he probably had ever screamed, back arching and whole body literally twitching and shivering. Fluids of pink started squirting out of his slit. His insides began to pulse really hard around Dib- this was new. And Dib couldn’t hold back. </p><p>He began fucking Zim ruthlessly while the alien came, his body bouncing up and down as he did so. Wet fluids shot out of Zim and all over the two of them as his dick continued to move in and out through it all. Panting and slapping wet sounds echoed through out the room<br/>He then gave one final thrust up, going in deep as he started to come. </p><p>Zim’s walls squeezed his dick, and it literally felt like a firm hand gripping it as it pulsed. </p><p>“ZIMM! FUCK-“ Dib cried out, staying so still. His own legs began to tremble as he shot load after load in the little alien, filling him up. <br/>He may have been frozen, but his hand didn’t stop. He kept rubbing Zim’s clit fast, keeping Zim in his high as he moaned and writhed, spread his legs and caused more come to pour out of his soaked pussy. </p><p>“OHH DIB- NGNN-“ Zim was sweating and breathing heavily, and felt like he was going to pass out at this rate. He came so much, and Dib wouldn’t stop pleasuring him through out it all. He also felt himself being filled up with his lovers thick, hot come. White began to overflow from his insides and drip down Dib and Zim’s thighs.</p><p>Eventually Zim started coming down from his high, his squirting came to a halt and the pulsing started to die down. He felt so limp and worn out as he came down. Resting back against Dib as his legs went numb. He was too tired to even freak out about it. <br/>Dib held Zim up, needing to complete before setting him down. Needing to fill up his little boyfriend till he was done. So he remained still, holding Zim- who was the vessel for his come. </p><p>He kissed along his neck, and released a few more loads in to him before finally finishing up. </p><p>Zim was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. His body sticky and throat sore from screaming so much. Even his antenna were limp and tired. <br/>“You did so well..” Dib said through sharp breaths, being very gentle with Zim now that they were both done. </p><p>“Let me know when I can pull out.” Dib kissed him again, and again. Not daring to move unless Zim told him it was ok. Because he had a feeling as soon as he slid out, a lot of white and fluids would start coming out of Zim’s body. And he felt like Zim might need to prepare for that after all this. </p><p>It took a few seconds for Zim to process Dib’s words, and then he finally gave him the nod of approval. <br/>The human slowly slid out, and as soon as his tip popped free, just as he predicted, globs of white come pulsed out of Zim’s bruised wet pussy. The position they were in didn’t help either because of the gravity. </p><p>Zim moaned as he felt it- Dib was quick to set him down. He made sure Zim laid comfortably on his back on the bed- which didn’t seem to help. The weight of his stomach pressed down on everything. </p><p>“..ngnn- Ah-“ Zim bit his lip, and everything was pushed out of him. </p><p>“Sorry- sorry..” Dib apologised and turned Zim on his side, hoping that would make him more comfortable. “Are you ok??” </p><p>Zim smiled, finding it sweet how worried Dib was. “Yes.. it just feels really weird.. but doesn’t hurt. But I do want to keep your come in me.. it’s all nice and warm..” Zim pat the empty space on the bed next to him, and Dib was quick to join. </p><p>The sex had been an emotional rollercoaster for both of them- sure they were horny and in the mood- but both were just crying internal tears of joy. Knowing that they were still loved and wanted despite everything that had happened. </p><p>Dib laid down and pulled Zim close, draping the blanket over both of their naked bodies. <br/>“..feeling ok?” Dib asked as he gently pet Zim’s head. </p><p>“..yeah. Did you have fun?” Zim purred, pressing his body against the human. </p><p>“Are you kidding? I had more than fun! I can’t wait to fuck you again..” He smirked, giving Zim a teasing squeeze on the ass. </p><p>“..mhm..” The alien blushed.</p><p>“..Maybe I can fuck your ass...” Dib smirked, making Zim throw a weak punch against his chest. </p><p>“Eugh! Dib!” The Irken sighed as his boyfriend chuckled. “..let’s discuss this tomorrow..” Zim cuddled up next to him, just wanting to sleep at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Smut and mentions of cutting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dib.” Zim slapped his boyfriend’s face for the second time, this time a little harder. The human needed to wake up, because he was starving- and yet he couldn’t walk yet because of the deep penetration sex they had last night. He couldn’t so much as lift a leg, but still very much wanted to eat. </p><p>“..w..wha-?” The human opened his sleepy eyes and pushed himself up a little, looking over at Zim and still trying to wake himself up. </p><p>“I’m hungry.” The Irken said with a huff, demanding food at once. He had been awake for at least half an hour, just waiting for Dib to wake up. </p><p>Dib glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, and then groaned. “It’s 7am. Too early.” He pulled the soft covers closer to himself and mumbled into them as his eyes closed again. “Just one more hour..” </p><p>Zim’s antenna pinned back, and he slapped his human again. “Don’t you dare fall asleep!” He hissed, getting agitated.</p><p>“Easy for you to say- I did all the moving last night.” He teased, suddenly pulling Zim in for a hug. “Let’s just cuddle for a bit..” He rest his chin on Zim’s head, hoping the Irken would go back to sleep. </p><p>“Ugh. Fine.” Zim pushed Dib away and shifted to the edge of the bed. He managed to sit up and grab his shirt, pulling it over his head. The shirt went down to right above his knees, and was enough coverage for him for now. <br/>His antenna remained down as he planted his feet on the ground and forced himself to stand. His legs were shaking a little, and he hissed in pain as quietly as he could. He felt more fluids -that were probably not his own- drip down his inner thighs and cringed. </p><p>He rubbed his lower abdomen under his bump, exactly where the pain was coming from. </p><p>Dib watched with half lidded eyes as Zim stood up, but his eyes fully opened when he saw Zim rubbing his stomach with a pained look on his face. <br/>He moved closer to Zim and pulled him back down on the bed before the Irken could take a single step. </p><p>The human held his alien close, giving him kisses on his neck. </p><p>“D-Dib!” Zim blushed, confused as to why the human pulled him back on the bed and was then being affectionate. “I’m hungry- for food!” He corrected, thinking that Dib might have gotten the wrong idea or something. </p><p>“I know, I’ll go make something for you. Ok?” He gave him one more kiss before standing up with a stretch. Quickly getting his boxers and shirt on, he left the room. </p><p>Zim was relieved that he could lay down again and rest. They may have gone a bit overboard with last night's fucking, and it had felt good at the time. But now all Zim felt was warm semen shifting inside him and dripping out of his sore slit. His insides felt weird too, so he laid on his side to relive some of the pressure. </p><p>He kept his eyes closed and relaxed for a few moments, loving the bed sheets that smelled like his mate.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Dib to come back upstairs with a tray full of yummy foods. Zim’s antenna sprung to life at the sweet sugary scent. He sat himself up, his back against the headboard as he excitedly looked at the food. It was his favourite: waffles and fruits. </p><p>“Gir suggested I make waffles.” Dib smiled and sat down next to Zim, sliding the tray on his lap and giving him a kiss on the side of his face. </p><p>“..thank you.” Zim purred before digging in. The Irken took a big piece of the waffle, rubbed it in more syrup before stabbing a piece of fruit with it and stuffing it in his mouth.</p><p>While Zim ate, Dib pulled out his phone to break the news about his boyfriend's ‘revival’. He opened the group chat Gaz had made after giving Dib a strict warning to only use it for emergencies and texts that were meant for both her and Membrane. She was done with getting a thousand unread messages from group chats, and this was the only group chat she would allow. <br/>Dib typed away, smiling to himself as he sent the message: </p><p>‘Zim’s awake!!’ </p><p>Dib set his phone down, turning to look at the happy alien. He wondered exactly how long Zim had till the delivery- and maybe, now they could see the gender of the baby? </p><p>“..How are you feeling?” Dib asked, a hand gently moving to rest on Zim’s bump. He rubbed with his thumb, feeling much different about the baby than before. He could really feel it now- and it made it all feel even more real. </p><p>“Better!” Zim replied simply with a waffle stuffed mouth, then looked around the room. “Is Gir coming up?” He asked, swallowing and finishing up his meal. </p><p>“Master?!” The robot ran in the room right on cue, carrying what seemed to be a bottle of syrup. Thankfully, the lid was on- but the bottle was still sticky, which made Gir sticky. <br/>Zim pushed the tray aside, patting his lap. “Come here!” He smiled, and Gir smiled back brightly. He jumped on the bed and sat down on his master’s lap, leaning against the baby bump and hugging it carefully. </p><p>“Are you excited to be a brother?” Zim chuckled, petting the robot’s metal head. </p><p>“Yesss! I’m gunna make waffles for em!” The robot pat the bump, and Dib moved to wrap his arm around Zim. </p><p>“Just don’t put soap in the waffles, ok?” Zim held the robot close, and Gir nodded. </p><p>Dib thought it was really cute how differently Zim was acting towards Gir. He didn’t care about the syrup all over the sir unit, or the fact that Gir could scream at any moment. He just welcomed him on his lap, and was acting so.. motherly. <br/>Then Dib’s phone started buzzing- surly a call from either Gaz or his dad. When he picked up, it was in fact the professor. </p><p>“Hey dad!” Dib said happily, smiling despite it being just a phone call. </p><p>“Good morning son! So Zim woke up? Is he feeling ok? Maybe you should bring him over for a quick appointment?” </p><p>“Zim’s ok, right?” Dib looked over at the Irken next to him, who rolled his eyes and raised his voice. </p><p>“Yes, Zim is ok!” He said so that the professor could hear, and Dib decided to just put his dad on speaker. </p><p>“Ok you’re on speaker now. Zim’s right here, back to his usual self-“ Dib nudged the alien, and Zim nudged back playfully. Then Gir nudged both of them.</p><p>“Zim! It’s so great to hear your voice!” Membrane was overjoyed. “I was thinking that perhaps you should come in for an appointment just so that we can check up on everything?” Membrane suggested- he knew that the computer could probably give a more direct analysis to Zim, but didn't have the ability to give ultrasounds or analyze symptoms since an Irken being pregnant- yet alone, with a hybrid- was unheard of with nearly no recorded data. And that’s exactly why Membrane created an app that allowed Zim’s computer to tap in to his own lab. For research purposes of course, and he did ask Dib for permission first. </p><p>“Well, I don’t have any other plans for today so.. that seems like a good idea.” Zim picked up Gir in to his arms, who was just happy to be handled by his master and get all this sudden attention and affection. “I also think it may be best for me to formally announce my.. uh.. condition. Soon perhaps.” He blushed. “People were already getting suspicious of it before the coma, and it’s getting hard to hide..” </p><p>“Perhaps that is a good idea! A lot of my coworkers would be delighted to see both you and Dib. It’s been a while- a week? Two weeks? They were worried about you two and kept asking me.” Membrane chuckled a little. “Anyway, I’d be more than happy to put aside some meetings for this appointment!” </p><p>“Oh Irk no- if you are busy, I don’t mind waiting-“ Zim didn’t want to be more of an inconvenience than he already was. He still felt bad for exploding the lab, and then going into a coma and worrying everyone. Not to mention the professor and Dib had also fixed Gir for him! Zim felt like he had done nothing useful this whole entire time- </p><p>“You are more important Zim. These meetings can wait!” Membrane sighed- he wished he could somehow get Zim to stop worrying so much. Sure he was well aware that Zim probably wanted to be polite and set a good impression on him since he was his boyfriend’s dad. So he was bound to feel nervous. <br/>“I want you to know that if anything happens in the future, both of you- please don’t be afraid to text me. I want to help, and want to make sure you two are ok.” He spoke carefully, hoping that Zim would open up a little after this. </p><p>“Got it dad! So what time should we be there?” Dib asked, wondering if Zim could walk now. </p><p>“How about 1pm?”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Dib looked over at Zim, and the alien gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>——————</p><p>Zim sat on the medical table once again- this time they were in Membrane’s lab on the top floor of the facility. Dib didn’t want to go down to his own lab just yet, mostly in fear of what he might get himself into if he sees his work. The need to complete stuff or work on things might make him repeat what had happened. </p><p>“How does the computer thing work?” Zim asked curiously, swinging his feet back and forth. His hand kept patting his stomach as if trying to calm the smeet inside. </p><p>“Excellent question!” Membrane said as he prepared a few things. “Think of it as me, having the computer’s phone number. The computer calls, and I put it on speaker in my lab. Except since it’s not a person, it can transfer itself from the call and into my own lab's system!” He said as he walked over to something that looked like a charger connected to the wall. <br/>He plugged his phone in and tapped away until the lights of the lab turned in to a light purplish color, indicating that the computer was present. </p><p>“Computer?” Zim’s antenna flicked up, as if sensing the presence. </p><p>“Yes?” The robotic voice replied, making Zim smile. </p><p>“Just wanted to say hello.” He hummed before laying down on the examination-bed. </p><p>Dib was fascinated by it as well- one smart man, and one smart AI working together sounded both cool and terrifying. The whole thing reminded him of a specific superhero movie, so he thought it was mostly cool. <br/>The human sat next to Zim on a chair beside the bed, holding his small hand- which was no longer swollen. “Comfortable?” He looked at him lovingly, blushing a little. </p><p>“Yes. Very.” Zim gave the human hand a squeeze before the professor approached the left side of the bed. </p><p>“The procedure is the same as before- minus the full bladder since it should be pretty visible now. The fetus was so small last time- but now..” Membrane chuckled. “He or she really has grown!” </p><p>Zim nodded, pulling his shirt up to right under his breasts. The visual reminded Dib to tell his dad before he forgot. </p><p>“Oh! Also uh- We discovered yesterday that Zim’s developing breasts and producing milk- well, I discovered yesterday.” His face reddened a little. </p><p>“It’s weird though- the Empire logs never mentioned anything about these things..” Zim poked his squishy chest, frowning a little. “..I’m starting to think this is just me.” </p><p>“That is correct.” The computer responded. “Because the smeet is half human, your Pak registered its human DNA and your natural body is accommodating. It is making slight alterations so that you can take care of the smeet when they arrive. This is the only minor mutation the Pak will allow the Irken body to go through.” Since usually mutations were a result of being poisoned by another species or an accident in a lab. But for Zim, it was a different situation. </p><p>“So is Zim part human now?!” The Irken asked, looking up at the pretty purple lights. </p><p>“No. You are still 100% Irken. Your Irken body just changed a little because of the smeet.” The computer said as Zim shrugged. </p><p>“I’m ok with that.” His hand rubbed at his chest. “But they are sore and a pain to have on my body!” </p><p>“And that’s why I was telling you that you should probably get a bra or something.." Dib blushed again. "I dunno how it works with sizing and comfort- so you might need to ask Gaz about that.” He shrugged. </p><p>Membrane on the other hand, seemed rather curious about all this information. “It is quite interesting to see how well an Irken’s adaptation skills work- not just for environments, but also for situations like this!” Membrane smiled, fixing up the last few things on the device before putting the gel on Zim’s stomach. </p><p>The Irken didn’t flinch this time. Because one, he knew what was going to happen and was expecting it. And two, he didn’t need to desperately go to the bathroom. </p><p>The room lights dimmed a little as Membrane started gliding the probe across the Irken's belly. Zim couldn’t exactly see the screen again, but Dib could. The human was curiously looking over, but remained seated and holding Zim’s hand. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, the alien’s anxiety got the best of him. “And?” He asked, antenna lowered half way in a sign of uncertainty. </p><p>“..Oh-Uh..” Membrane stopped momentarily to look at both Dib and Zim. “I think we may have missed a few things in the earlier ultrasound..” </p><p>The couple were both alert and tense after hearing those words. </p><p>“What do you mean??” Dib worried, holding Zim’s hand tighter and trying to keep him calm. </p><p>“Well, in the first ultrasound, the fetus was very small despite being a little more developed due to Zim’s size. It was detected of course, but now we can see things more clearly.” Membrane was more worried about the two’s reaction. </p><p>“Whats wrong then? Can we fix it?” Dib worried, trying to get a better look at the screen. </p><p>Membrane shook his head, and simply turned the screen so they could both get a better look. </p><p>“It seems like Zim is having twins. What do you think computer?” The professor asked as the AI connected itself to the ultrasound machine and analyzed the screen. </p><p>“The information is correct, master Zim is having twins.” </p><p>Both Dib and Zim didn’t know what to say- should they be more happy, or shocked? Dib was more shocked- and kind of scared. Zim was shocked too, but being the mother of the smeets, he couldn’t help but feel proud and happy. The need to ensure the pregnancy was a success became more stronger than it already had been for him. </p><p>“How- what?” Dib was at a loss of words.</p><p>“It seems like the second smaller baby was hidden behind the other one in the previous ultrasound.” Membrane finished taking a few pictures- meanwhile, Zim couldn’t stop looking at the two figures on the screen. He couldn’t believe they were inside of him- curled up and growing. </p><p>“If you want to know the genders, the smaller one is a boy, and the bigger one is a girl.” He pointed on the screen to show the two. Both smeets had antenna, but that was all that Zim could see so far since they were curled up. </p><p>“One girl and one boy- in Earth standards.” Dib mumbled, looking at Zim to make sure he was ok. <br/>“Holy fuck Zim- what’s wrong?!” Dib panicked, his hand quickly moving to wipe away tears that had suddenly been flowing out of Zim’s pink eyes. </p><p>“I..I don’t know.. I’m just.. happy they are ok after everything that has happened..” Zim took Dib’s hand, keeping it against his face. “I had been worried about the smeet- or smeets I guess.. before my coma. But I kept convincing myself it was all normal. I felt like I was doing a bad job at nurturing them because I couldn’t keep any food down. I was worried they weren’t growing or getting enough nutrients.. “ he smiled. “But they look ok. And I was just happy.” Zim tried to wipe away his tears, a soft smile appeared on Dib’s face. He set aside the feeling of guilt for now, because the last thing Zim needed was to see Dib hating himself all over again. </p><p>“But why is my son smaller?? Is he ok???” Zim’s happiness turned into immediate concern. Something about Zim calling the smeet his son hit different to Dib. It made him sound mature, and like he truly wanted this position as a parent- which was true. </p><p>“He is physically fine, he could just be smaller in general. It is likely that your daughter may be more human and more like Dib. While your son may be more Irken like you.” Membrane added, and it made sense. Zim may have been really tiny as a smeet, but he had been completely fine. </p><p>“Computer, what’s the success rate of the delivery at the moment?” Membrane asked, and it took a few moments for the computer to do a quick scan and calculations. </p><p>“It is currently 38%.” </p><p>Zim seemed happy about the answer- because it was much better than before! </p><p>“I believe it could be higher!” Membrane put the probe back and headed over to his desk, where he grabbed something that looked like three pill bottles. <br/>“The computer and I have been working to see what kind of supplements you could benefit from. And we came up with a couple that are completely safe for Irkens!” The professor said as he watched Dib help Zim up to a seated position. </p><p>“The blue pill bottle is to prevent any future complications to your body whilst the twins are still developing, and keep your blood pressure levels stable. It should also help with nausea!” He handed it to Zim, and the Irken took it cautiously. <br/>“The orange one is filled with nutrient filled pills. Both you and the twins would benefit from this, and I suggest taking this one twice a day.” He handed the orange one to Zim as well, noticing Dib was now reading the tag on the blue one. <br/>“The red one will help you sleep at night, and also works as a quick pain killer! It doesn’t harm the twins, and may make you feel.. mellow. It’s not necessary, but I thought it may be helpful.” Zim took that one from Membrane in a flash, smiling. </p><p>“Yes! Finally-“ he popped open the lid, looking around the room. “Dib, can you get me something to drink?”  </p><p>The human tilted his head a little. “Why? Does something hurt? I thought you said you were feeling ok?” He worried, scanning Zim from head to toe. </p><p>“..I mean, I’m not in horrible pain and can walk now. But.. it..it still hurts..” He mumbled, and Dib didn’t quite catch that. </p><p>“What hurts?” </p><p>Zim blushed, looking down between his own legs and then back up at Dib. Hoping that he would get the message. </p><p>“..oh-“ Dib turned red at that, looking away nervously. “..sorry.” He quickly stood up and walked over to the fridge in the far side of the room- where his dad kept his own lunches for when he didn’t have time to go down to the cafeteria. </p><p>“Should I be concerned about something?” The professor asked Zim, who still sat on the bed with a blush. </p><p>“..I don’t think so. Well- me and Dib just did.. stuff... last night.” His antenna lowered from embarrassment. “And uh- we tried something different. That’s all. Nothing to worry about!” Zim smiled uneasily. </p><p>“Oh.. I see.” Membrane felt a little awkward when he realised what Zim was talking about. </p><p>Dib came back with a can of soda and handed it to Zim. He had already put the other two pill bottles away in his own shoulder bag, and after Zim quickly took a pill from the red one, Dib put that one in the bag as well. </p><p>“So, do you two want to take a maternity leave? I know we still have.. how many months?” Membrane asked the computer. </p><p>“According to the scan I did earlier, two months and two weeks.” </p><p>Zim didn’t know if he was excited or scared- probably both. The Irken wrapped his arms around his belly and smiled. “I want them to be here now.” He purred, wondering if they would be able to hear his voice. </p><p>“Two months and two weeks isn’t a long way to go. Holy shit.” All of the sudden, Dib once again, didn’t know if he could be a father after everything that had happened. First he had completely rejected Zim after their first ‘mating’ and caused him to go through all kinds of distress. Then he tried to push him to take abortion pills, and shortly after Zim almost died in an explosion because of those pills. Then Dib spent a couple weeks neglecting Zim and making him do everything whilst carrying twins. Until eventually Zim almost died again and went in a coma. And after that, Dib couldn’t stop being depressed and cutting himself. He hadn’t done it since Zim woke up, but he had a feeling that his habit wouldn’t go away anytime soon now that he brought it back. </p><p>He was not ready to be a dad. That much was clear. </p><p>“Dib, are you ok?” Zim hopped off the table and steadied his boyfriend who swayed on his feet a little. “You look very pale..” He worried, staying beside Dib. </p><p>He didn’t know if he just had a mild panic attack or something, but he had felt light headed for a moment. “I’m fine.” He sighed. “I think I’m just tired from.. I dunno, everything that’s happened in the past couple months..” He wished he could tell Zim how he felt, but he didn’t want to go back to saying ‘I can’t be a father’ after telling Zim that he will make it work.</p><p>“..well, why don’t we go home and you can get some rest?” The alien looked up at him, still seeming alert. <br/>“But I need to go to the bathroom first. I think I got too nervous during the ultrasound..” He blushed before scurrying off to the bathroom beyond the door near the corner of the room. Because of the twins taking up space, he also felt like he had smaller bladder space. </p><p>“A bit of deja-vu, right?” Membrane chuckled, and managed to make his son smile. </p><p>“..Yeah. But don’t offer me a new job position this time.” He joked. </p><p>“I think I’d rather offer you some vacation days. Not sure if a lab is the safest place for Zim to be right now anyway..” Membrane tapped his chin. “He is bound to get bigger, and we don’t want to cause any harm to the twins.” </p><p>Right. Dib wasn’t just becoming a father to one- but two. He was having two kids. </p><p>“That reminds me, do be carful when getting.. intimate with Zim. You’ll want to avoid causing any internal bruising or bleeding, which could lead to infections and other not-so-great things.”</p><p>Dib’s blush returned. “Y..Yeah.. I’ll be careful. It’s just- I haven’t seen Zim awake for so long.. I missed him. But now.. I kinda forgot what it was like for him to be here. It was like for a brief moment of time- I didn’t have to worry or think about Zim or the twins. And they are all suddenly back in my life and it’s just.. I don’t know. I’m trying to process everything still.” He anxiously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. </p><p>“..I know this is a lot for you. And it may get more difficult as time goes on..But remember that you’ll always have me and Gaz. And Zim, and the twins even! We are all here for you. Even if we aren’t perfect, it’s better to express your emotions then keep them to yourself..” </p><p>“I know. I’ll try dad. And I’ll let you know later if me and Zim will take a break from work. I think it’s a good idea, but Zim seems like he has so much more energy now.. Maybe he will be the one that wants to work. Now that Gir’s fixed, I know he can use all his knowledge and skills to help everyone here. He is pretty smart for a little jerk.” He laughed just as the alien came out of the bathroom, walking towards them with a satisfied smile. </p><p>“Shall we go shopping like you promised?” Zim never forgets his promises. Dib had promised that they could go baby shopping afterwards- and the Irken was now even more excited about it since they were having twins. Twice as much shopping! </p><p>“Yeah, lets go. I’ll text you later dad-“</p><p>“Wait, don’t forget these!” Membrane rushed over to his desk, getting small pieces of paper from something that looked like a printer. He handed them to both Zim and Dib. “Now you have a picture of both your daughter and son.” </p><p>Zim blushed and held the photo close to his chest. “Thank you.” </p><p>—————————</p><p>Dib was anxious about everything that was happening right now. A few days past since the ultrasound, and he had spent the days babysitting Zim and Gir. He might even be jealous of Gir at this point- he understood Zim was really happy about the robot being back, but he was taking up all his time. Zim wouldn’t let Gir leave the house anymore unless it was with him and in the dog suit, on a secure leash. And of course Gir wanted to go to the park every two hours or so. </p><p>But even Zim had his limits, so a lot of the time he just let Gir run around the front yard whilst watching him like a hawk. </p><p>Today however, was going to be a different kind of day. Dib had just dropped off Zim at the mall where he was meeting Gaz. The Irken was getting more and more uncomfortable with his breasts not having proper support, and so Dib suggested he went shopping with Gaz. He didn’t know anything about bras, so he figured she was a better option. </p><p>It was also a good excuse to leave the ‘Zim-babysitting’ to someone else for a while. Gir was powered down back at home, and Dib had a therapy appointment to go to. He didn’t tell Zim about this yet, and was thinking of only telling him if he decided to continue with the therapy. Today was nothing but just an experimental trial. </p><p>Zim on the other hand started to get nervous. He didn’t feel like he was dressed appropriately, and now that all the bad pains from before his coma were gone- he started to focus on how uncomfortable his breasts were. They always hurt, and sometimes made him feel nauseous. But thankfully the medicine the professor gave him helped out. </p><p>“You look like a deer in the headlights.” Gaz grumbled, walking beside Zim who was looking around with wide eyes. He wondered if anyone around him could tell that he wasn’t wearing a bra- and it honestly made him feel so self conscious. </p><p>“A deer in what?” Zim asked, catching up a bit. He felt like he hadn’t seen Gaz in a long time, and she really hadn’t changed much except for the extra piercing in her ear. </p><p>“Never mind. We’re here.” She gestured to the dimly-lit pink store, and the two went in. Zim straightened out  his baggy pink sweater, feeling a little hot.</p><p>The whole store was practically nothing but bras, panties, swimsuits and- Zim didn’t want to know what that was. </p><p>“I don’t like it here either. But they have a huge selection and good quality ones here. You don’t want to get a cheap ass flimsy one from one of the other stores.” She said as she ventured deeper into the store with him. <br/>“So are you lactating?” She couldn’t believe she had to ask such a question. </p><p>“..am I what?” Zim tilted his head, and Gaz just wanted to face palm. Now she knew what Dib meant by ‘babysitting’. </p><p>“I’m just going to assume you are. If not, you will eventually.” She headed over to the maternity section. “And you’re gunna end up breastfeeding anyway. So-“ She gestured to the whole corner of the store. <br/>“Choose anything from here, and then we can grab someone to measure you and get the right size.” As much as Gaz wanted to be mean to Zim, the Irken genuinely looked concerned. </p><p>He didn’t disobey Gaz and went to work. Unfortunately the majority of the bras seemed too big for Zim’s size. But then again, Zim didn’t know how big he was going to get. Because apparently more smeet’s meant more milk. </p><p>Zim picked out a few- all were pink, purple or black. He took them all back to Gaz, keeping his head low. </p><p>“What the fuck is the matter with you?” She sighed, crossing her arms. </p><p>“I don’t know. It’s just- I don’t think I look female.. and everyone else here is..” Zim hesitated- before, he had not cared so much about his appearance. But now that his body was changing, he felt like he was just an ugly mess at this point. At least compared to everyone else in the store who had perfect hair and a full face of makeup. </p><p>“You look like a girl with short hair. Happy? Come on.” She began to walk towards the changing rooms. Zim followed, still keeping his head low.</p><p>There was a lady by the changing rooms wearing a label on her shirt. She beamed when she saw Gaz and Zim approach, showing her bright perfect set of white teeth. The Irken subconsciously hid behind Gaz. <br/>“Can I help you with anything?” She asked, speaking to Gaz with the usual customer-service tone.</p><p>“He- She, needs to be measured.” Gaz stepped aside, and a nervous looking Zim looked down. </p><p>“Alright! Come on sweetie. I don’t bite.” She chuckled, and took out a measuring tape from her pocket. “Just stand in front of me right here- Perfect, and turn around with your arms slightly up.” </p><p>Zim did exactly that. He kept telling himself it would be over with soon- but having someone standing so close behind him- too close to his Pak- other than Dib was kind of scary for him. </p><p>The Irken jumped when the measuring tape squeezed around him a little too tightly. He felt his sweater get damp in two specific areas.</p><p>“Oh sorry! Did I hurt you?” The lady looked at Zim, who quickly shook his head. <br/>“Well, the good news is that you’re all done.” She took out a small card and wrote the size down on it. “It’s 32B, can I see the ones you were looking for?” </p><p>“..Yes.” Zim handed her the ones he chose. </p><p>“Oh.. these are for breastfeeding.” She added, thinking Zim made a mistake. </p><p>“I..I know.” He said awkwardly. </p><p>“She’s expecting.” Gaz interrupted. “You just can’t see it because of the sweater.” </p><p>“So sorry! I didn’t realise- no wonder you were uncomfortable with the measuring!” She chuckled. “I’ll go get the right sizes for you, ok?” </p><p>“Ok.” Zim felt weird, he was leaking no thanks to the sudden tight squeeze around his chest. He put his arms across in an attempt to hide the damp stains. </p><p>“Zim what are you-“ Gaz noticed the faint embarrassed blush on the Irken’s face as well as the wet areas on the sweater. <br/>“So you are lactating.” She rolled her eyes. “No one is gunna see. It’ll be fine.” </p><p>The Irken wasn’t too reassured, but moved his arms away anyway. Zim waited for the lady to come back, leaning against the wall and wondering which one he should try first when he got home. They all had buttons or clips going down the middle in the front, so it should be easy to put on. Zim guessed it was to feed smeets more easily. </p><p>The silence got a little awkward, so Gaz decided to start up a conversation with Zim. The last time she saw him he was dying, so to an extent, seeing him like this made her feel a little better. <br/>“How’s stuff with Dib going?” Once again, she tried to be nice. </p><p>“..it’s ok.” He sighed. “..but I know something is wrong. I can sense that he’s more anxious these days. And he shuts down whenever I play with Gir for too long..” The Irken’s antenna lowered. “I’m starting to think that he doesn’t want them..” His hand hovered over his bump, tapping it lightly. </p><p>“Them...?” Gaz opened an eye. </p><p>“Oh-Yes. It seems like I am having twins..” He blushed a little, looking away. </p><p>“Well maybe that’s why. He was only mentally preparing for one baby. Two is going to make a huge difference.” </p><p>Zim gathered some courage and asked. “..And what should I do then?”  </p><p>“I don’t know. Reassure him? He’ll be fine now that you’re here.” She stepped back as the lady returned with the right sizes. </p><p>“Here you go! These also have extra padding to be more absorbent. So it may look a little bigger but they are the correct sizes.” She handed them to Zim, who thanked her quietly. <br/>“So when are you expecting?” She was being friendly, but Zim still saw her as a complete stranger and still felt weird. </p><p>“..In a few months.” </p><p>“That’s great! I wish you the best of luck. And if you need any thing else, I’ll be in the back of the store!” After she smiled, she left and headed to the back just like she said. </p><p>“Someone has sudden social anxiety. Come on.” Gaz sighed and walked with Zim to the counter, where the Irken paid with his own money and put his stuff away in his Pak. He thought it might be weird for him to be walking around with a bag from this store. </p><p>As the two left the mall, Gaz drove Zim back to his home. They had a bit of small talk about bra’s since Zim had some questions, which Gaz was not happy to answer. <br/>She then came to a stop in front of the familiar green house, and watched as Zim began to leave the car. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>The Irken turned, confused as to why Gaz suddenly called him. </p><p>“If you need anything that’s not stupid, you have my number. Remember that.” She said as Zim smiled. </p><p>“Yes, Zim knows.” The Irken stepped out the car and waved good bye. They had been out for almost an hour, and Zim was mentally drained. Everything felt different now that he was pregnant- or maybe he’s just changed over time?</p><p>Mentally, he was worried about his appearance. Worried about the smeets, worried about Dib and was nervous about approaching Membrane for anything. <br/>Physically, he knew his hearing and all senses in general seemed to become more sensitive. He couldn’t tolerate the yapping of small dogs, and especially cries of babies. The sounds literally brought him too much distress. </p><p>He walked through the front door, closing it behind him and sighing of relief. He put his wig and contacts away before hurrying over to the kitchen. “Dib!” He greeted happily, glad to see his mate sitting by the dining table. <br/>But Zim was quick to notice something was wrong. </p><p>Dib was sitting, arms folded on the table and chin resting on top of his arms. His expression seemed to be a mix of grumpy and sad. </p><p>“What happened??” Zim asked, stopping a few feet from Dib as the human got up from his seat. </p><p>“I really don’t want to talk about it..” Dib mumbled walking past the alien and deciding to go to their room. </p><p>Zim frowned, his antenna going down momentarily before they sprung back up with an idea. He ran over to Dib and stepped in front of him, a smile on his face.<br/>“Then what if I just show you what I bought today?” He sounded excited- he had hoped Dib would like the ones he had picked out, because he himself sure as hell did. </p><p>“..Maybe later..” Dib sighed as he once again, stepped past Zim.</p><p>“Uh.. do you want to bake cookies?” Zim tried, still following after his boyfriend in an attempt to try and make him feel better. </p><p>“I’m not really hungry..” </p><p>“We could watch a movie?” </p><p>“I’m really not feeling it right now Zim.”</p><p>“..w.. we could.. could go out for a walk with Gir!” He tried to think of ideas, but his brain was still mentally fried. </p><p>“Zim please.” Dib sighed, turning around and looking at him directly. </p><p>“Well, maybe we can talk about how you are feeling?” Because his human did not seem happy. “What happened?” He asked again, hoping Dib would answer. “If you want, I could maybe call your dad to help out with whatever is going-“</p><p>“God no!” Dib responded quickly. “I just.. just need sometime alone. I’m tired, and I don’t want to talk right now!” He turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs. </p><p>Zim reached his hand out to grab Dib’s shirt, but pulled his hand back to himself. He didn’t move this time- better to just let Dib go through whatever he was dealing with. Zim didn’t want to annoy him- </p><p>Was he annoying?<br/>Did he do something?<br/>Maybe he said something wrong? <br/>Did he offend him? <br/>Was Dib mad at him? <br/>Maybe he wasn’t trying his best? <br/>What could he do? <br/>What did he do? </p><p>Maybe he just wasn’t a good enough boyfriend. Maybe Dib was mad at him again and was going to leave him again. What if Dib was going up stairs to pack? Or perhaps he was going to run away? </p><p>It was clear that Dib wasn’t happy about the twins. </p><p>Was Dib trying to disappear? Zim feared that he wasn’t doing good enough. There had to be something he was doing wrong if Dib was feeling this way. Did he make Dib feel this way? Is it his fault? </p><p>The human had clearly stated he wanted to be left alone- meaning he didn’t want Zim around. Did he want him to go away? Maybe he didn’t like him anymore. Maybe he wanted the smeets to be gone? </p><p>Was Dib leaving him again? </p><p>Zim remembered the first time he was rejected by him- the human had slammed the door and ruined the cake he made in an attempt to apologise for his actions. That was his fault- Zim felt like he deserved that because he was the one that said mean things to Dib. <br/>He remembered the second time, when he had gone into his heat and Dib woke up completely enraged.The human had told him to go away- but that was his fault too. He went into his stupid heat. </p><p>The third time was when Dib got his new job, and just didn’t find Zim interesting anymore. He had wanted his work- which made sense. Work can’t hurt you, but another being can. Clearly Zim had done something wrong- now that he thought about it, there were probably a thousand things he could have done differently. </p><p>There were even more things he could have done differently that may have made him a decent enough Irken to be loved and appreciated. </p><p>His Tallests had left him alone on Earth. <br/>His Empire would never welcome him back. <br/>If Dib didn’t want him, then what would he do? </p><p>Why did he have to be such a screw up? <br/>Why couldn’t he have been a normal Irken who would have been appreciated by the Tallests, the Empire- and maybe Dib too. </p><p>The Irken only managed to snap out of his thoughts when he realised Dib was shaking him- he was grabbing his shoulders, knelt in front of him in the kitchen looking concerned. </p><p>“Zim?? Are you here now??” Dib said as he watched the Irken’s light pink pupils finally focus on him. </p><p>“..w-what?” Zim was confused. He was sat on the floor, and his face felt wet. </p><p>“You weren’t responding to me. At all.” Dib thought that it might be some effect of waking up from a coma maybe?<br/>It had been quite scary- because Zim was awake, but he wasn’t aware of anything. It was just as terrifying as seeing the alien in a coma- maybe even more terrifying.</p><p>Dib pulled him into a hug, his hand gently rubbing the back of his head. <br/>He had been on his way upstairs, but it only took a few steps for him to stop and realize he was too harsh on Zim. When he turned around, the alien was sitting on the floor- looking distant. His body unmoving apart from the glossiness of his eyes turning into tears. </p><p>He had quickly headed back and hugged Zim tightly, and apologised. But the Irken was just gone. He wasn’t saying or doing anything, like he had just powered off or something. </p><p>“I’m sorry Zim..” He kissed the side of his head. “I’m sorry. I.. I was in a bad mood. I shouldn’t have let it out on you.” Because the Irken had only been trying to help. “I’m here now. I won’t go anywhere..” He mumbled when he had realised Zim was shaking. But as soon as he said those words Zim’s trembling stoped, his little arms wrapped tightly around Dib. </p><p>He buried his face into his neck, clinging on to him tightly as if trying to make sure this was all real. </p><p>“Do you.. want to watch a movie like you suggested?” Dib asked, trying to think of a way they could both be put in a better mood. </p><p>“..What?” Zim moved his head back slightly to look at Dib. </p><p>“A movie. Remember- you said we could watch a movie?” </p><p>“..I said that?” </p><p>Dib gently pushed Zim away from the hug, but still kept his hands on him. He looked him in the eyes, as if trying to find out what was going on.<br/>“Yeah. You also said that we could bake cookies, or that you could show me what you bought today.” He reminded him. </p><p>“..What I bought today..?” Zim was getting more confused. </p><p>“..Yes, you went to the mall with Gaz today.” Dib was very concerned at this point. “You bought some stuff, and wanted to show me.” </p><p>"The.. mall?" </p><p>Now Dib was skeptical, as well as worried. "Yeah. The mall- I dropped you off to go meet Gaz."</p><p>It took a really long time for Zim to finally remember the bits and pieces from earlier.<br/>“Oh! Right-“ He blushed, a little embarrassed. “..Um.. we can watch a movie.” The Irken ran over to the couch and hopped on, patting the empty space next to him. </p><p>Dib was a little taken back, but Zim seemed happy for now. So he sat down next to the Irken, pulling him close. <br/>“..Hey, can you tell me what happened back there?” He had to ask, since maybe Zim wasn't aware? </p><p>“What do you mean?” The alien tilted his head. </p><p>“..Like, when I was leaving the room to be alone for a bit. What was going through your head?” He pulled Zim on to his lap, facing him. </p><p>“..oh. I was just.. thinking..” Zim looked away, feeling nervous. </p><p>“..come on Zim..” Dib’s hands moved to rest on the alien’s waist. His thumbs gently rubbed circles against the sides of his baby bump. <br/>“..I’ll tell you why I was in a bad mood, if you tell me what happened.” He kissed his forehead gently, hoping that Zim would agree to this little deal. </p><p>“..Ok.” He sighed. “I just.. got scared.” His gaze fixed on to Dib. “I remembered all the times I.. I was left alone. I just feel like it must be me. I must be doing something wrong- because why else would it keep happening?” Zim frowned, his antenna falling low. </p><p>“..You’re not doing anything wrong Zim. I’m sorry I was harsh on you.. I promise I won’t leave you alone unless you ask.” He smiled softly. </p><p>“..ok- well now it’s your turn stinky!” Zim snapped, needing to hear what the human had to say. </p><p>“..oh. Um, so- while you went to the mall with Gaz, I went to see a therapist in the first time in a while. I just.. didn’t like it. She kept pushing me to talk about things I didn’t feel comfortable talking about- and I get that’s the whole point- but I just met this therapist. She kept telling me what I’m doing wrong and I already know! I didn't think it was helpful at all, and it just aggravated me.” He sighed. </p><p>“..but..” Zim’s hand moved to Dib’s arm. “..Maybe she could help..? Since I don’t think I can..”</p><p>The human’s arm flinched away from the touch. “..I haven’t cut since you woke up. I’ll be ok.” </p><p>“..Dib...” The alien did that face- the sad face with those puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“Zim stop looking at me like that-!” He blushed. “Look, if I cut again, then I’ll go back. Ok?” </p><p>“..hm.. ok.” He purred and cuddled up against his human, feeling comfortable and safe. </p><p>“Hey Zim.” </p><p>The Irken looked up, ruby eyes meeting hazel ones. There was a pause- both of them admiring the beauty of each other’s eyes. The gateways to the soul. </p><p>“I love you.” Dib said as he dipped his head down and kissed his alien. Zim responded by wrapping his arms around the human’s neck, hands combing through the black messy hair.</p><p>Dib couldn’t help but grind his hips up as soon as he felt Zim’s tongue slip in his mouth. The two made out passionately, and the Irken began to grind back down, indicating that he wanted the same thing. </p><p>The kiss started getting heated and messy. Dib was drooling like a dog and claiming his lover’s mouth like a beast. He became more and more eager as they made out on the couch. His hands unintentionally grabbing Zim a little tighter. <br/>The cute little moans his boyfriend kept making were not helping. A tent already formed under his jeans and pants as his hands wandered down and up under Zim’s shirt. </p><p>He quickly slipped it off, his mouth going straight to one of the alien’s breasts. </p><p>“Ah!” Zim chirped, feeling the milk leave his body. Dib hungrily drank it all up, completely adoring the taste of the sweet substance and feel of the soft breast against his lips. His tongue licked and flicked the sensitive nipple as he sucked. Clear saliva began to dribble down the alien’s breast as Dib started becoming rather harsh with his suckling. </p><p>“Mhm.. Dib.. yes..” He sighed of relief, relishing the feeling of lightness as his wet breast popped out of Dib’s mouth. The human moved on to the next one, repeating the action. <br/>He wanted more, and more, and more. His mouth engulfed as much as he could as he sucked. His other hand grabbing the other breast and giving it a few squeezes. </p><p>“Oh Irk-“ Zim tilted his head back, hands digging in to the human’s hair as he encouraged him to keep going.</p><p>The soft plump breasts were wet with droplets of milk and saliva by the time Dib was done. Zim was producing so much- maybe it was because of him? The human felt a bit of pride in that. <br/>“..look at you..” Dib purred, both hands grabbing the alien breasts again. “..and your milky tits..you’re so.. leaky.” He mumbled into Zim’s antenna, feeling him shudder under his touch. </p><p>Dib then worked to help getting Zim’s boots, leggings and panties off. And now, the alien was completely naked. His pussy already plump and glistening wet with need. <br/>He moved his hand down, and began rubbing the clit in circular motions. Hearing Zim moan out his name as he did so. </p><p>“Such a good boy.. you’re doing so well Zim.” Dib began kissing his neck, his tongue tasting the skin and teeth biting to claim. <br/>He kept his thumb on the Irken clit as he slipped in one finger very carefully. He was already so wet and tight, dripping translucent pink fluids. </p><p>“Ah!” Zim jumped a little when Dib curled his finger, rubbing right up against a sensitive spot. </p><p>“Yeah, keep making those noises for me.. be a good alien..” Dib said against his neck. Hot breaths making Zim feel more turned on- and that finger showed no mercy. Dib started curling his finger over and over again. Making Zim chirp and squirm. <br/>He eased in another finger, and now two fingers curled and pushed up against that spot. </p><p>Zim began moving his hips down on the hand between his legs, grinding against it with a needy look on his face. “..D..Dib.. please.. I need you.” Zim panted, and the human thought he might cream himself at those words. </p><p>“..You want me to fuck you?” Of course he did, but Dib decided to play and test the waters a bit. </p><p>“Oh Irk yes please..” Zim replied as those fingers began moving faster, making him cry out. </p><p>“..I’ll fuck you, if you call me master.” He licked his lips, biting on the already bruised skin on Zim’s neck. </p><p>“..oohh please.. master..” He said with a deep blush- guessing that Dib was now wanting to role play a bit. And honestly, Zim was curious about the concept too. </p><p>Dib pulled his fingers out, and quickly unbuckled his belt. He fished out his throbbing member- it stood tall and bright red at the tip. Every time Zim would look at it- he could have sworn it just gets bigger. </p><p>Zim got up a little, one hand on Dib’s shoulder while the other grabbed his dick and positioned it between his legs. </p><p>“Come on little alien.. sit on it.” Dib wanted to push Zim down so badly-</p><p>He then very slowly, started to sink down on it. First the tip pushed, and Zim was going to ease himself down the rest of the way when he suddenly felt hands slam him down. </p><p>He yelped in surprise, the huge dick going right up inside his pussy and sliding in deep. <br/>“Fuck-“ He couldn’t help it, he needed Zim. He wanted him so much- </p><p>“..D..Dib..” The alien was shaking as he looked down. A thick, darker pink fluid started coming out of the slit. </p><p>“..Yeah?..oh-shit.” He quickly tried to pull out, but it only made it worse. So he sat Zim back down, not knowing what to do. </p><p>“..it hurts.” Not to mention the two had completely forgotten about lubrication. Sure Zim was wet, but usually Dib would spread his lubricants all over his dick before sliding in. </p><p>“..fuck. Zim I’m sorry..” Dib took his own shirt off, and set it between Zim’s legs. It soaked up the blood for now- but Dib knew he had to pull out. He didn’t know how much longer he could last. <br/>He could feel Zim’s insides freaking out and getting tight. As if panicking at the sudden intrusion. </p><p>“..arh! Dib it hurts!” Zim’s claws dug into the human’s skin, and he winced. </p><p>“Shhh shh..” The human held his Irken close, his hand rubbing his back gently. “..you’re ok Zim...” </p><p>The soft words seemed to work a little. The alien’s insides began to relax, and Dib took this chance. He carefully lifted Zim up- very slowly. Zim groaned in pain as the member was slipped out of him. <br/>As soon as his dick popped out, more dark pink blood began flowing out of Zim. </p><p>“Fuck-“ Dib grabbed the shirt again and put it between Zim’s legs. “I’ll take you to the med bay-“<br/>For now, Dib forced his dick back in the confines of his pink stained boxers and jeans. He put his belt back on before picking Zim up into his arms. </p><p>“..I feel like I keep hurting you today..” Dib frowned as he headed to the elevator. He moved quickly, since the shirt was nearly soaked completely in pink. </p><p>“..You couldn’t have known. I didn’t even know.” </p><p>“Fuck.. my dad told me to be carful, and I told him I would- and I wasn’t carful.” Dib mumbled as he arrived in the med bay, setting Zim down on the examination table in the centre. </p><p>Small metal arms and wires slithered out from the ceiling as the computer came online. </p><p>“Zim’s hurt-“</p><p>“I can check him.” It replied plainly. The Irken carefully moved the shirt off, spreading his legs as he was examined. </p><p>“Its just a tear in the skin-the large amounts of blood is due to the previous arousal. I can repair it internally, so that the bleeding will stop and it will heal faster. Or you could wait two or three days- his body should be able to repair this.” </p><p>Dib looked at Zim, who seemed troubled. But one thing was for sure, he wanted the bleeding to stop. It scared him too much. <br/>“I would like it fixed..” He opened his legs a little further. “But save the numbing stuff for a more serious situation.. I don’t want to waste it on something small.” Just in case Dib was in an accident, or if Zim was on the verge of dying or something. </p><p>“It will hurt a bit-“</p><p>“I know.” Zim said as he watched the computer start. He wasn’t wrong when he said it would hurt, and Zim clenched his fists as he felt it. <br/>Dib sat next to Zim, holding his hand. “..I’ll make it up to you..” He kissed his hand, feeling bad. Why did he always have to be such an jerk? </p><p>“..It’s ok Dib. This was bound to happen with how big you are.” Zim chuckled, making the other turn red. “..you have such a big breeding spike.. it’s so thick, and long.. it feels so good..” He purred seductively. </p><p>“...fuck Zim- d..don’t say t..that.” Dib looked away shyly. </p><p>“But it’s true.. it’s so juicy and red. And.. oh Irk- your come feels so good inside me. I love feeling you release.. wether it be in my spooch or down my throat..” He kept seducing the human. </p><p>“I’m serious Zim-“ </p><p>“I love how hot it is, it’s honestly the best breeding spike in the whole universe. It feels amazing when you scrub my insides with your huge organ..” Zim was so busy talking dirty to Dib, he didn’t even realise the computer was done. </p><p>The small wires slid out of his slit, and the blood had indeed, stopped. </p><p>“I recommend not having sexual intercourse.” The computer added uneasily. </p><p>“..well..” Zim was still focused on Dib. He pushed the bloody shirt on the floor, sitting on Dib’s lap. Except this time, he was not facing him. <br/>“Thankfully, I have two holes.” The Irken blushed. “..I remember you wanted to try this, and I want to as well. So- fuck me here..” Zim used a hand and reached back, lifting up one of his cheeks a little. “..master.” </p><p>“Goddammit Zim why do you have to be like this?!” Dib was getting excited again- but he needed to be gentle. <br/>“Is there lube in here?” He looked around the med bay. The computer was quick to give him a bottle of lubricant upon order before going completely offline. </p><p>“Perfect..” Dib literally poured a quarter of the bottle onto his fingers. He began rubbing the twitching hole greedily, covering it with slick. </p><p>“Oh!” Zim flinched- he didn’t know he was that sensitive there. He never thought about touching down there- but his lover’s fingers rubbing his hole felt amazing. </p><p>“You’re so horny today..” Dib hummed, continuing to rub the little hole with a finger and wondering if Zim's behavior was because of the pregnancy.<br/>He eventually inserted one, being very slow and carful since- he knew anal wasn’t for everyone. And you don’t really know till you try. </p><p>Zim shifted on his lap, a confused expression on his face as a finger went up his ass. It was as if he was trying to figure out if it felt good or not.</p><p>So Dib curled his finger, and began rubbing the insides. That made Zim flinch, and gasp out a moan. <br/>“Oh..oH-“ He bit his lip, moving his hips back and forth on to Dib’s hand. The human already loved the view- His hand right on Zim’s ass. Finger deep in between the crevice as he bounced on his hand.</p><p>He put another finger in, making sure to stretch Zim out right this time. <br/>“How does it feel?” He asked, and Zim looked back- panting. </p><p>“..so good.. keep going..” Zim chirped, loving the new pleasure spot he discovered. Those fingers went in and out of his hole, rubbing inside and scissoring him. </p><p>“I think you’re good to go.” Dib slipped his fingers out, then grabbed the lube. He got his throbbing dick out again and poured half of the lube all over it. It was already hard as diamonds as precum oozed from the tip. </p><p>“Ready?” He asked Zim, who nodded. <br/>He pushed the tip of his dick into the hole. It clenched and squeezed around him, and it felt so good. <br/>He slowly sheathed himself deep up in Irken ass. His dick twitching inside as he felt nice textured walls squeeze him. “Fuck.” He bit his lip, looking down. </p><p>He loved the view of his dick disappearing in his boyfriends plump, nice ass. It was wallpaper worthy for him. </p><p>“Oh.. master.. you’re so big.” Zim chirped, rolling his hips a little. <br/>Zim lifted his ass up, and then slammed it back down. The lube made everything so much better- and then Zim set a pace. His hands were on Dib’s knees as he moved his ass up and down, bouncing on the large member. </p><p>“Oh fuckk.. yeah, such a good alien..” Dib grabbed Zim’s thighs and began helping him out, pulling him down and fucking his little tight hole. </p><p>“Ah! Dib!” Zim moved faster, slapping noises began filling the room and then-</p><p>SMACK! </p><p>The Irken let out a loud chirp as Dib slapped his ass. “Come on. Keep talking to me..” Dib panted, needing time hear more of Zim’s dirty talk as his dick went in and out of his ass. </p><p>“..M..master.. you’re dick is going so deep in my.. ah!” Zim moaned again, tears forming in his eyes. “Oh yes! Fuck me!” He cried out with tears in his eyes, keeping his pace. </p><p>Dib then held Zim and crawled on to the examination table further. They remained connected as he set Zim down so that the Irken was bent over with his ass in the air. Back to doggy style. </p><p>The human grabbed Zim’s hips, and continued thrusting. He pulled Zim’s ass close to him as he snapped his hips forward, earning such a lewd moan from the Irken. </p><p>“Oh Irk! Harder master!” Zim moaned, legs trembling as his natural lubricant dropped out of his slit. The huge dick went so deep up his ass, rubbing his insides and fucking his hole senseless. </p><p>“With pleasure..” Dib smirked before picking up his pace. He leaned forward a bit, and fucked his alien hard. His dick managed to go even deeper up inside Zim. He was panting loudly, moaning every time Zim’s insides squeezed his dick. <br/>“Fuck-“ He went fast, slapping noises and heavy breaths filling the room. He moved his hand up, and began smacking the Irken’s ass and making him scream from pleasure. The alien’s whole body moved forward and back. His plump ass cheeks darkening as handprints began to show. They bounced against Dib so perfectly. </p><p>“YES DIB!” Zim drooled, melting and going so limp beneath his human. The hard dick moved faster in and out of him, and Zim felt him nearing his own climax. </p><p>Dib was close too, and decided it was time to go for the finish line. He leaned completely over Zim, his hand sneaking down his front and began viciously rubbing the bulging clit.</p><p>“DIIB!!” Zim screamed as he came, fluid spilling out of him in spurts as Dib rubbed faster. </p><p>“Ha- Z-ZIM!” He drooled before thrusting in so hard, lifting Zim up a little as he forced his dick as deep as it would go. He started to come, hot white semen filling up his boyfriend’s ass. </p><p>Zim mewled as he was filled. His slit quivered and squirted out more of his come, staining everything below him. Dib’s hand kept rubbing that clit harder, wanting to get everything out of Zim and make his orgasm last longer. </p><p>Both were panting heavily, and the Irken was the first to finish. His body relaxed and Dib moved his hand away- but his dick still remained sheathed in between his ass. <br/>He kept coming, his member twitching as it shot out the last of what he had to offer inside. </p><p>“..w..was it.. good?” Dib said through sharp breaths, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand. He gently held Zim’s hips as he slid his dick out. White come immediately pouring out of it like a river. The small hole twitched as it pulsed out the glops of sticky semen. </p><p>“Y..yeah..” Zim closed his eyes, letting the human watch his ass. </p><p>Dib licked his lips as he parted the Irken’s cheeks, watching more of his handy-work overflow Zim and drip out of that hole. <br/>“..You did so well..” Dib complimented, giving Zim’s ass a final squeeze before letting go for the day. He stood up as Zim sat up, the Irken felt more come drip out of himself, but couldn’t complain. It had felt amazing. </p><p>Zim stretched his arms up and made grabby hands, demanding to be picked up. <br/>Dib did just that, picking up his boyfriend before heading back up. "Cute green alien." He teased as Zim rolled his eyes. </p><p>As soon as he stepped out the elevator, they were greeted by Gir. Dib had completely forgotten the robot was here- </p><p>“YOU TWO NAKED!” The robot squealed as Zim subconsciously hid his breasts. He still felt rather insecure about them, but hopefully would learn to be more comfortable. </p><p>“..why don’t you watch T.V?” Dib asked Gir, trying to shield Zim a little with his own body. </p><p>“Ok!” He happily said before running off back to the living room. Ignoring the abandoned clothing around the couch, he hopped on and turned the T.V on. </p><p>Dib sighed of relief as he took Zim upstairs to their attic-bedroom. He set his boyfriend down carefully on the plush bed very gently. </p><p>“Dib, bring me clothes! I wish to go watch T.V with Gir!” Zim said with a cute smile. </p><p>“..Sure.” He had wanted to lay down and cuddle with Zim, but he knew the Irken had missed Gir. And besides, after what he did to Zim earlier- hurting him- he felt like he didn’t have the right to say anything either. </p><p>He turned around and went to the closet, grabbing a shirt, shorts and panties for Zim. When he turned around, he nearly had a nose bleed. </p><p>Zim was sitting up, wearing a pink push-up bra with buttons going down the middle. His breasts looked a little bigger from being pushed together so nicely like that-</p><p>“D-Do you like it..?” Zim’s antenna lowered out of nervousness- out of fear of being rejected. </p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Dib pounced on him like a predator, knocking Zim back before burying his face in his breasts playfully. He had such a adorable blush and smile on his face- like a child getting their favorite toy for Christmas. </p><p>The Irken looked down at his happy boyfriend and smiled, patting his head as Dib rest his face right in between his breasts. </p><p>“I think I have a new unhealthy obsession.” Dib mumbled, wondering if he could just get Zim to stay in bed like this with him. </p><p>“.. it’s unhealthy?” Zim tensed. </p><p>“No! I was joking- it’s an expression.” He moved up and kissed Zim on the cheek. “..do you think.. you could stay in bed with me for today? It’s ok if you don’t want to! I just.. want to cuddle you..” </p><p>“..Well, why don’t we both get dressed and cuddle downstairs on the couch? We can all be together like a fami-“ Zim blushed. </p><p>So that’s what Zim was thinking. He wanted a family- and he had one now. </p><p>Dib’s expression softened as he nodded. “Let’s do that. Like a family.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ZIM!” Keef practically ran up to the little alien and embraced him. “I was so fucking worried-“ He kept him close- both stood by the doorway to the familiar green house, overjoyed. </p><p>Zim wrapped his arms around Keef, hugging him back. “..Thank you.” He kept his hold, wanting the hug to last a little longer. </p><p>“I missed you Zim..” His hand unintentionally lowered a little, trying to get more comfortable with the hug because hugging around the Pak was a little weird. </p><p>Dib looked from the living room with something that looked like a death glare. He didn’t say anything, but watched carefully from the shadows with gleaming eyes. </p><p>He had been upset when Zim had told him he was planning to hang out with Keef today. Dib had wanted to come along too, but Zim requested that he spent time with Keef alone. <br/>Zim thought it would be awkward, and also didn’t want Dib to do anything embarrassing. Keef was his friend, who saved his life! The Irken wanted to have fun at the mall today with him, now that he was no longer dying or in a lot of pain. </p><p>Zim stepped back, already in his wig and contacts. “Shall we go?” He said happily, excited. </p><p>“Yeah!” Keef held out his hand, which Zim gladly took. </p><p>“By Dib! I will be back in an hour or so!” Zim smiled, and his boyfriend faked a smile as he waved. <br/>As soon as the door closed, Dib ran up to the window and watched as the two of them happily got in the fancy car and drove off. </p><p>“I don’t like him.” He mumbled, since the last time he saw Keef- they had a brawl. But the biggest reason was simple: Keef had been better than him. The ginger took care of Zim, and saved his life while Dib was busy working. Sure it was his own fault, but he hated how.. dependant Zim was on Keef. It was just weird to see Zim acting this way towards anyone except Dib himself. </p><p>Needless to say, he was jealous. </p><p>Would he have felt better if Keef never had a crush on Zim? Maybe. But one thing was for sure- the guy defiantly still has feelings for Zim. Dib could just feel it. He knew it, and he hated it. </p><p>“MARY!!” </p><p>Gir ran up from behind him and pounced on to his torso. His metal arms and legs wrapping around the human. </p><p>Dib almost forgot that he was going to spend the whole day with Gir. Great. <br/>Zim had said it was the perfect opportunity for Dib to get closer to Gir, since they were family now. The Irken wanted his boyfriend and his metal child to have some bonding time. Because so far, Dib didn’t seem to really like anyone that Zim liked apart from his own dad and sister.  </p><p>“What is it?” Dib asked, walking back over to the couch. Defeated. </p><p>“I WANT TO GO TO THE PARK!” Gir jumped again, this time to the ground. He changed into his dog outfit and held the robot-proof harness. Made so that there was no way Gir could possibly escape from it. </p><p>“..Does it have to be the park? It’s so hot out..” Dib sighed, but Gir didn’t care, he probably couldn’t even feel temperature. </p><p>Suddenly Dib sat up. Zim had said he could go out with Gir, so long as he was on his leash. That meant they could go anywhere, right? </p><p>“How do you feel about going to the mall instead?” </p><p>———————————-</p><p>Keef and Zim were heading to the food court, since it was around lunch time. They walked side by side, happy to be spending the day together. </p><p>“So when are you starting work again?” Keef asked over the sound of other distant conversations, looking over at Zim. </p><p>“I am starting again in two days! I’m quite healthy now, and have much more energy to do things. So, the great Zim has decided to help out at the lab a little more!” The Irken joked, both of them chuckling a little. </p><p>“Just remember to be extra carful, wouldn’t want your baby to get hurt!” The human added as they both arrived in the food court. <br/>“So how are things with Dib?” He asked out of curiosity, both of them getting in line to a specific restaurant. </p><p>“.. I think it’s going well. But I am worried that Dib will get sucked into his work again.” Zim sighed. “And I also wish he could get along with Gir more.. and I know it may be a lot to ask since- well.. Gir is Gir. I don’t know why but I was able to ‘click’ with Gir the moment I got him. But now, I can see why it may be hard for others.” Zim took his wallet out of his Pak discreetly as they neared the front of the line. </p><p>“..Sorry about that.. I don’t really know Dib too well, but I do know that he has the best boyfriend anyone could wish for!” Keef said brightly, making Zim blush. </p><p>“So what do you want to eat? I’ll pay.” Keef said as Zim looked at the menu. </p><p>“Oh no- it’s fine Keef! I can buy this on my own.” The Irken tapped his chin. “..I think I will have one basket of large fries!” He said confidently. </p><p>“Just fries?” Keef raised a brow. </p><p>“Yes, just fries!” Zim confirmed just as the two made it to the front. They ordered their meals, and stood around for a few minutes talking about restaurants before their order was called out. <br/>They took their lunch to one of the tables, sitting down and beginning to eat. Zim had been rather hungry, and was a little frustrated that he had to blow on each of the fries to eat them since they were too hot. </p><p>“Any store you want to go to after this?” Keef leaned back in his chair, eating half of the sandwich he ordered.</p><p>“..I definitely want to go to the ice cream place you spoke of in the car! And.. maybe some clothing store.” Zim blushed again from embarrassment. “I am.. getting too big for a lot of my currents clothes. Oh and also, I wanted to get Dib something!” He looked down at his fries nervously. </p><p>“Dib has been.. helping me a lot. And he’s a really good boyfriend. I wanted to get him something special to say thank you- because I feel like he has been struggling on forgiving himself.” Zim said with a slight frown. “I know Dib is dealing with a lot. Becoming a father, having to live with Gir, having to do chores and help me, as well as trying to make himself better- when I already think he is perfect for me. Sure there are somethings we both need to fix, but I don’t want him to completely change who he is for me..” He looked away with an anxious smile. “I’m probably not making any sense..”</p><p>“No, I get it.” Keef put his sandwich down. “I agree that Dib is dealing with a lot.. he was really depressed and devastated when you went into a coma. Gaz kept me updated, and told me that Dib was just.. angry at himself..” <br/>“But I think I know the perfect gift you can get for him! And I think it’s relatively cheap.” The ginger shrugged. </p><p>“After we finish our lunch, we can get ice cream and go get the gift then!” Zim smiled before shoving the cooled-down fries in his mouth. </p><p>—————————-</p><p> </p><p>Dib watched from afar, somehow managing to keep Gir quiet with a huge lollipop he had bought for him in the candy store. </p><p>He hated how close they were walking.<br/>He hated how happy they both looked.<br/>He hated how Keef was trying to sneak a hand behind Zim every now and then- or at least it looked like it. </p><p>He tightened his grip on the leash as he followed, ready to intervene if that ginger tries anything with his Zim. </p><p>Dib noticed the two were now getting ice cream, and it looked like this time, Keef was paying. The rich boy looked like he was blushing, like he was about to touch Zim in some way- </p><p>He wanted to run over there when he saw Keef use a napkin to wipe a droplet of ice cream around Zim’s collarbone. The Irken can do that himself! The holding hands thing was already something he was trying not to think about. As long as Keef didn’t touch his alien’s breasts or lower.. those were for Dib only. No one else. </p><p>The two kept walking whilst eating ice cream. Zim was self-conscious about his tongue and sorta sucked on the tip with his mouth. Dib tried not to think too much, and kept his eyes on them as they went in another store. It was a clothing store.<br/>Dib managed to sneak in, hiding behind isles and rows of clothing to get close. He shoved Gir in his backpack and put his hoodie up, finally able to hear what they were talking about. He kept his back to them as he pretended to look at clothing.</p><p>“What about this one?” It was Zim’s voice. </p><p>“It might be a bit too tight, but I dunno.“ Keef hummed. “Unless you want a tight fit of course!” </p><p>“..eh.. I don’t really want people to be able to see the shape of my body too much.” Zim said in a worried tone. </p><p>“Why? It’s natural- and your body is beautiful!” Keef complimented, making Dib nearly turn around and stomp towards him with a growl. But he didn’t do that. </p><p>“Thank you..” Zim put the long sleeve shirt back. “Maybe we should go to the men’s section, and look at those shirts you were talking about?” Because as of this moment, they were in the maternity section. Dib didn’t realize till now, and noticed how unnatural he looked. </p><p>“Sure.” Keef said as they both headed to the men’s area. Dib followed, still keeping his distance. </p><p>Zim walked over to a wall of colorful shirts- all of them were on sale for a limited time. Dib didn’t notice that they were all shirts with prints on them of paranormal creatures. </p><p>“This is perfect!” Zim smiled. “I have to get the mothman one for Dib! Can you get it?” He pointed to a higher rack. Keef nodded and got a medium size. He handed it to Zim, who examined it carefully. </p><p>“Do you think Dib will like it?” The Irken turned the shirt around to give Keef a better look at the image on it. </p><p>“Oh definitely. He’ll like anything you give him!” He smiled with a thumbs up. </p><p>“..I hope so.” Zim mumbled, noticing that the shirt was a short sleeve. Dib had been wearing a lot of long sleeves shirts because of the cuts on his arms- Zim wondered if he should find something else since all of these were T-Shirts. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Keef noticed Zim’s sudden change of mood. </p><p>“..These shirts are all short sleeves. Which.. are good for the summer, but Dib likes to cover up his arms as of now.” Zim sighed. “He always cuts when I’m not looking.. do you have any ideas on how I can get him to stop?” He looked up, hopeful. </p><p>“..I don’t know. I mean- he’s a smart guy. I’m sure he will eventually realise it’s not doing anyone any good and stop.” He shrugged, not really having any good ideas. </p><p>“..but he isn’t stopping. My presence isn’t enough, and I can’t get him to stop..” Zim frowned as he put the shirt back. “It’s painful to know that Dib is hurting within our relationship.. I want to do something, but.. I feel like our relationship isn’t good enough for him. Because he would have stopped if he was happy- but he isn’t.. and I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault. That I’m not doing enough..” He looked down. </p><p>“I’m sure this has nothing to do with you Zim. He’s hating himself- like you said earlier. He hasn’t forgiven himself, and already has a lot on his plate. You both do!” Keef put a hand on Zim’s shoulder. “Don’t stress about it too much, ok? It’s not good for you or the baby. I know Dib can and will stop eventually.. because he is capable of stopping.” </p><p>“..Yeah. Ok- I’ll try not to. But I don’t think he would wear the shirt even if I got it for him.” Zim looked at the shirt- it was so perfect, and he felt like Dib would love it. </p><p>“He will wear it. Maybe not out in public, but he will like it if it’s from you.. I mean, I would like it if I was in his shoes.” Keef nervously scratched the back of his head. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Zim spoke up. </p><p>“Do you still.. like me? Like.. have a crush on me?” The Irken looked up, tilting his head a little. </p><p>“..I- I’m not going to lie to you. Yes, I like you. It’s a feeling that I can’t get rid of even if I want to. But I know you're happy with Dib, and honestly- I’m happy if you’re happy.” Keef smiled. “I’m just glad that we can still be friends! I.. hope this doesn’t change anything. I only think of you as a friend, and I’ll treat you like any friend of mine.” He tried to reassure him, since he was easily able to keep his desires for Zim away and just be friendly with him. </p><p>Zim smiled back softly, grabbing the shirt again. “It doesn’t change anything. I’m glad that you still want to be my friend. Because I don’t have.. many friends. Dib’s family doesn’t really count as friends, and Gir is.. well, like my smeet.” Zim tensed when he remembered the time at prom. <br/>“..speaking of smeet.. I honestly thought you wouldn’t like me after I told you I was... pregnant. Because.. I know what I asked you at prom. And.. it kinda looks bad that I.. that I got what I wanted right after. Just not in the way that I had hoped.. I didn’t want you to think that I was a bad person- or alien.” </p><p>“..Zim..” Keef smiled softly. “There are no hard feelings. I just forgot you were an alien.. and then sort of.. just left you there. I still feel bad to this day- and it’s not like getting pregnant was your fault. You had your heat, you couldn’t help it.” He gave him a soft pat. <br/>“Why don’t you get that shirt for Dib, and we can go look at other stores after for a backup plan? Even though I know he’s going to like the shirt-“ </p><p>“Never hurts to be safe!” Zim smiled as he held the shirt and made his way to the cash register. </p><p>Dib left the store in a hurry, feeling like a complete asshole for spying on Zim like this. And shoving Gir in his backpack instead of actually bonding with him- <br/>“Urgh..” The human left the mall, a heavy feeling in his chest as he felt guilt and shame. He should have trusted Zim, and should have let him have some fun with someone else but him. It was hard to watch, but he couldn’t keep Zim from making new friends. </p><p>His eyes were burning a little as he hurried home, trying to keep the robot calm in his bag during the journey back.</p><p>———————————-</p><p>Something caught Zim’s eyes- one store in particular with a bunch of shimmering gems and silver. His eyes sparkled as he stopped in front of it, unaware of the prices of any of the necklaces and rings in display. </p><p>“Wanna go in?” Keef asked, and didn’t need to ask twice. Zim nodded before walking in the store- it was a very fancy place. Velvet carpet, clean walls and glass display cases everywhere. A few workers were helping customers by a few tables on finding the right jewels, and there was even a security guard by the entrance they had just walked through. </p><p>“See anything you like?” The ginger followed, more than happy to buy Zim something if he found something interesting. But would that be weird? Would Dib get mad? </p><p>“Yes..” He walked over to a long display case, leaning over it slightly as he looked down at the rings behind the glass. <br/>“..maybe I can get Dib one of these.” The Irken pointed to one of the rings with tiny black gems with silver lining. </p><p>“..Oh.. well- do you know what marriage is?” Keef added, standing next to Zim. </p><p>“..Yes. It’s like a mating bond, but instead of breeding like Irkens- humans exchange rings and have a party called a wedding. I have seen movies before!” Zim said in an obvious tone, rolling his eyes a little.</p><p>“..whenever there was a proposal, all the people in the movies got happy. Do you think.. if I proposed to Dib, he would be happy?” Zim wasn’t sure, because in his mind- he was already bonded -married- to Dib. But in the human’s mind, they weren’t married -bonded- yet. They already bonded the Irken way, so it was only right for Zim to do it the human way too. </p><p>“..Hm.. I don’t know if it’s too early. You’ve been dating for a couple months, usually couples wait for like a year or so.” Keef shrugged. “But then again, you and Dib have known each other for years. Even if you weren’t a couple, you were close before you started dating. So I think- I think Dib would be happy.” He smiled at Zim. “He would be happy with anything you give him.” </p><p>Zim smiled back, getting happy. “Then I shall propose to him!” </p><p>Keef wanted to say it was usually the guy that proposes- but Zim was technically a male on Irk, and identified as one here too. Keef just worried if the Irken wouldn't be able to bend down on one knee if he were to do it like in the movies due to his condition. </p><p>“So which one were you eyeing?” He asked the alien, who’s eyes were still sparkling.</p><p>“This one!” Zim pointed to the same one- a dark silver band, with tiny black diamonds lined in the centre. “Dib loves the color black, and plus- it goes with anything!” Zim smiled as he got out his wallet. <br/>“But eh.. do I need to get one for myself?” Zim tilted his head. </p><p>“No. Usually you gift the engagement ring for your partner to wear. Sort of a symbol that you’ve.. ‘claimed’ them in a way? And that they are dedicated to you. If they say yes to the proposal and accept your offering of the engagement ring.” Keef was looking at the price tag- he wasn’t sure if Zim would have enough. But then again, he worked at Membrane Labs. </p><p>Then suddenly, a lady came over to them with the brightest smile. “Hello! Can I help you with anything?” She walked to the other side of the glass display table, looking at Zim and Keef. </p><p>“I want to get that.” Zim pointed down to the ring he wanted. “But it’s not for me! It’s for my boyfriend..so.. does it come with the fancy box?” He asked, not really knowing how buying a ring worked. </p><p>“Of course! Well, it’s best to measure his finger first.” She looked at Keef. “Which finger did you want the ring on?”</p><p>They both blushed. “Oh I’m not- I’m not his boyfriend.” The human corrected. “..but my hand size is similar to his.” Since Zim’s hand was totally different, measuring Keef’s was their best bet. </p><p>“Yes.. um, do that then!” Zim said as he watched quietly. The lady put on and put off a lot of different ring sizes before picking out the right one. </p><p>“Now that we got the size, the pricing is next. This ring is actually on discount right now, and is only two thousand dollars!” </p><p>Zim flinched- two thousand was a discount? The Irken did have enough, but that didn’t leave a lot for himself to spend on baby supplies and his own clothing- which he desperately needed. But surly Dib would buy their smeets stuff if Zim ran out of money. And he needed to do something to make Dib happy! <br/>“..Ok.” The Irken hesitantly paid. Unsure but feeling much better after walking out of the store with a perfect ring stored in his Pak. This would be Dib’s present- but Zim knew he couldn’t just hand it to him today. He had to plan something romantic, something Dib would surly like. </p><p>He was terrified of being rejected, but he was overtaken by the possibility of seeing the joy on Dib’s face. This would also be a good way to face his fears- at least that’s what Zim thought. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>“Dib! Gir! I’m home!” Zim said loudly as he closed the door behind him. He was quick to take off his scratchy wig and free his antenna. The contacts went in his Pak with the wig as he hurried up to their attic room. He assumed Dib was there with Gir, and was excited to give him the shirt. But not the ring-not yet. </p><p>When he got up, he saw Dib laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling blankly. White crumbled up tissues scattered around the bed, and Gir seemed to have crashed on the pillow on the floor. </p><p>“..Dib?” Zim worried, climbing on to the bed and sitting next to the human. He didn’t have his glasses on, and his eyes seemed a little red. <br/>“..what happened?” The Irken could sense something just wasn’t right. He watched Dib sit up, seeming a little frightened. </p><p>“..I need to tell you something. And- you might get upset..” There was no way Dib could keep what he did today a secret from Zim. Well, he could- but he would feel horrible about it until he decided to tell him. </p><p>Zim tensed, straightening his back. “..oh. Um.. ok.” He mentally prepared himself for the worst: a break up. He had been internally screaming and freaking out until Dib spoke in a hurry-as if knowing what Zim was thinking. </p><p>“..I followed you to the mall today. I just.. got scared I guess..” Dib looked away. “I’m sorry.” He frowned. </p><p>The Irken was mostly relived. “..Oh Dib- wait, why were you scared..?” Zim scooted closer, hugging his boyfriend. </p><p>“..because Keef is so much better than me.” He clenched a fist. “He’s got a naturally nice personality, and... and saved you when I couldn’t- or didn’t...” <br/>“And I know he still has a crush on you. I.. I got jealous, and I was worried that Keef was going to make a move on you. And you might.. you might choose to be with him instead..” Dib mumbled the last part. </p><p>“...I would never..” Zim purred, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend’s shirt. “I only love you. Yes he may be nice, but he wasn’t the one that dedicated his life to me for.. how many years?” Zim chuckled. “I don’t love Keef, he’s just not my type. In the past... I had been desperate to find anyone that would care about me. So I dated him. But- that’s because I thought you didn’t want me around anymore.” Zim looked up. “But I was wrong. I will always love you Dib. Always.” He smiled brightly. </p><p>Human arms wrapped around him, and Dib kissed the Irken’s forehead. “I don’t deserve you..” </p><p>“I am not supposed to be deserved. I am supposed to be loved. By you~” He poked his cheek. </p><p>Dib blushed. “..so.. uh.. are you mad at me? For spying on you?” </p><p>Zim shook his head. “No. It’s not a big deal, I have nothing to hide-“ except for the ring. <br/>“How long were you spying on me..?” Zim crossed his fingers mentally, hoping that Dib didn’t know about the ring. </p><p>“..I left when you guys were done in the clothing shop.” He still felt guilty. </p><p>“I see..” Zim pulled away from the hug and grabbed his boyfriends face. “I actually think what you did today was very cute.” His cheeks warmed a little. “And.. I’m glad you told me. Thank you.” He kissed him on the lips, very deeply and lovingly. </p><p>“Mhm-“ The human laid back on the bed, bringing Zim with him and on top of him. </p><p>The two kissed for a bit before parting. Zim rolled on to the bed, laying on his back. “I am tired from all the walking I did in the mall.”</p><p>“Then let’s take a nap..” Dib pulled his alien close, cuddling him and closing his eyes.  </p><p>“..Yes.. a quick nap..” Zim decided he would give the shirt later, since Dib probably already knew about it. So for now, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.</p><p>———————-</p><p>Two days went by, and most of those days were spent going out with Gir. Then making out at night when the robot would go to sleep- they never got to the sex part though. Zim was really tired these days from taking care of Gir and also walking around a lot. Thankfully at work, Zim could sit down most of the day. </p><p>Zim had decided that Gir would be put on sleep mode during half of the day- he had cut his work hours short, so he only worked from noon to five from Monday to Friday. He couldn’t risk Gir escaping again and getting hit by an ice cream truck. So for now, the robot would have to have a five hour nap during weekdays. And to be extra safe -since Zim was paranoid- the computer would go on lockdown mode until he came home. </p><p>But now they were actually at work-their first day back, and the day started with a nice lunch together. Zim sat across from Dib, eyeing the food he had gotten suspiciously. Dib noticed as he began to eat his own meal. <br/>“Everything ok space boy?” He smiled, starting with his least favourite- which was salad.</p><p>Zim cringed a little. “..I used to like the salad here. But it smells horrible today.” His antenna twitched under his wig. He had hoped it was just some smell coming from elsewhere, but now that they were sitting with the food right in front of them, it was obvious it was the salad. </p><p>“Do you want me to get you something else?” Dib suggested, putting his fork down. </p><p>“Dib! Zim!” Membrane’s voice was heard as the man sat down with the young adults. “Sorry I was late, just the usual delays in cleaning up.” </p><p>“It’s ok dad.” Dib smiled. </p><p>“So- I’ve assigned you to go and work in the same labs as Zim. You told me you didn’t want to go down to your own lab- which is understandable. But just letting you both know- even though Zim already knows- this is one huge room on the second floor with multiple labs within. Kind of like a bunch of small work spaces. You will be sharing the room with other employees, who can help you if you need anything.”<br/>“I already made sure you two are next to each other, and cleared out an extra locker. But if you ever want to move back down to your other lab, don’t be afraid to let me know.” Membrane said to his son, who still looked unsure. </p><p>“I think I’ll say up here with Zim for now. Any idea what we will be working on? Because I’m not going to do paranormal things for a while.. and we already fixed Gir.” Dib asked as he continued to eat.</p><p>“Yes, there is plenty for you two to do! I have a bunch of blue prints for things that need to be finished. As well as experiments that need to be conducted. I even need a few people to construct a blueprint for me- there is a lot to do. But-“ he turned to look at Zim. “If it’s ever too much, just remember there is usually no time limit on the things that are assigned. And if you ever feel like you need to take the maternity leave, don’t be afraid to do so.” The professor finished, and Zim gave him a soft smile. </p><p>“Thank you.” The Irken poked his food a little, wondering if he should just try it. Since it could just be the smell. </p><p>“No problem! Just make sure you don’t give yourselves a hard time. And also make sure you keep your first day back easy going.” </p><p>“Maybe we can go in the pool again later?” Dib eyed Zim, who suddenly seemed to light up. <br/>“The swim suits are in the car- clean of course! I just had them there just in case we ever wanted to go swimming after work.” He said as he finished his lunch. </p><p>“Zim would like that!” He smiled brightly. </p><p>“Then consider it done. I’ll make sure the security cameras are off and that the area is secure. What time would be best?” The Professor looked at both of them. </p><p>“Well we finish work at 5pm, but you said a lot of people finish around that time and go to the gym. So.. what about now?” Dib smiled. </p><p>“Now seems like a good time! Everyone is either having lunch, or still working.” </p><p>“Let’s go then!” Zim got up from his seat, and turned around. Walking about ten feet away from the table before feeling a hand grab his shoulder.</p><p>“No Zim-“ Dib got up, only to stop his boyfriend. “We aren’t going anywhere till you eat something.” </p><p>“But I’m not that hungry..” </p><p>“But the twins could be hungry.” He placed a hand on Zim’s stomach. He wasn’t huge and ready to burst yet, but it was defiantly obvious.</p><p>“Did you say twins?” A voice was heard, and both Dib and Zim froze. </p><p>Zim knew this lady- she worked with him in his lab space. She was the one that always needed help with blueprints, and also told Zim when it was lunch and when Dib wanted to meet. <br/>From the looks of it, she had been walking past them- or maybe walking up to them, since it had been a while since Zim or Dib came into work. </p><p>Her eyes looked down Zim, and then back up. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you? I had my suspicions but- I didn’t want to seem rude!” She sounded excited, as if she was going to drop the food-filled tray in her hands.</p><p>“He is-“ Dib stood slightly in between the two, protectively in front of Zim. “But we are trying to keep it under tabs for now. I know it’s probably going to be hard to hide it soon... but I don’t know if Zim wants everyone knowing yet- since we just started working again.” He looked back at the Irken. “Do you?” </p><p>“Well I think it’s already obvious. And I don’t want people to think I am overeating!” He pat his stomach. “I think it is ok. It’s better than people coming up to me and asking everyday.” He shrugged. </p><p>“You sure about that Zim? I don’t know if I want everyone here to know that a 20 year old accidentally got his boyfriend pregnant.” But at least it wasn’t a teen pregnancy.. right?</p><p>“So they're your kids?!” The lady sounded shocked- right. Not many people knew they were dating, and thought they were just really close friends. Probably due to the lack of affection Dib showed Zim whilst at work. <br/>“That means- their Membrane’s grandkids! Oh this is so exciting, congratulations!” She beamed, and Zim personally seemed happy about it. While Dib just looked like an anxious dog about to pee himself. </p><p>“Is there a problem here?” Membrane walked over, seeing his son’s troubled expression from the table they had been sitting at.</p><p>“Oh no- sorry sir! I was just congratulating Zim- this is so exciting! Congratulations to you too, on becoming a grandfather.” She smiled. </p><p>“Thank you.” Membrane blushed a little, never having been congratulated for that title before. </p><p>“Anyway-“ Dib intervened. “Let’s get you something to eat!” He looked over at Zim, who rolled his eyes but followed him anyway. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>Dib sat on the side of the pool, legs hanging off the edge and in the cool water. It took him a few seconds to get changed, but he knew it took more time for Zim. So he waited patiently, and eventually the Irken showed up-</p><p>With a towel wrapped around him.</p><p>His antenna were flat against his head, which was never a good sign. Dib got up and met him half way as he was walking over. </p><p>“Hey what’s wrong?” He knelt down, getting a little under Zim’s eye level. </p><p>“..I don’t look good anymore.” The Irken said nervously. His stomach had grown quite a lot since the last time he wore this bathing suit. The twins were growing pretty rapidly as well, and Zim wasn’t feeling too confident anymore in the two piece suit. </p><p>“Don’t be like that Zim- you always look good.” Dib gently placed a hand on Zim’s face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “Whatever you’re worried about- it will be ok. I promise.” He gave him a soft kiss on the lips, making the alien blush.</p><p>“..ok. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Zim then uneasily let the towel drop to his feet. “There are these ugly marks on the side of my stomach- and on my perfect Irken hips.. and waist-“ Zim’s hand rubbed at the lightning streak-like marks. </p><p>“..Oh Zim.” Dib chuckled. “Those are just stretch marks. It’s completely normal.” </p><p>“But they look weird!” </p><p>“They look beautiful on you.” He corrected before putting his hands on his sides, rubbing along the marks. “It means our kids are growing, and that your body is accommodating to carry them. It’s a good sign.” He tried to make Zim feel better.</p><p>The Irken blushed. “..ok.” </p><p>“Come on.” Dib held his hand and got up before heading towards the stairs leading in the pool. It was best to ease Zim in versus jumping in with him or yanking him in the pool- he was reaching that point where he would have to start being more carful than before. </p><p>It took a few minutes to get Zim in the water- since unlike Dib, he wasn’t used to it yet. Sure it was clean, but it didn’t scrub away all of the Irken’s bad experiences. So swimming in it may still be a bit taboo to him. <br/>Or maybe he just didn’t like the coldness. Dib usually just went right in and accepted the brief cold shiver. And then a few seconds later, he got used to the temperature pretty quickly.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked his Irken, who was now happily in his arms half in the water. </p><p>“Kinda cold, but.. I just realised. Wouldn’t it be hard for me to learn how to swim with the smeets here?” He pointed to his stomach. “They are extra weight!” </p><p>“Maybe? I don’t know. But we can just take it easy today and relax.” His hand carefully brushed the back of Zim’s Pak.<br/>“It’s kinda cool though- doesn’t this make you a living submarine?” Dib laughed, earning a small scowl from Zim. </p><p>“Eh.. that is a weird thought.” Zim uneasily looked at his own belly. “..but I guess it does.” </p><p>“..have you thought of any names yet?” Dib leaned back against the edge of the pool, still keeping Zim in his arms and remained half underwater. </p><p>“..well.. no.” Zim shrugged. “I can’t think of any.”</p><p>“Do you want like a meaningful name, or a short name? Maybe an Irken name?” Human hands slid down his body. </p><p>“..All! I want it to be meaningful, short, and Irken! Maybe a mix of human too!” Zim smiled. </p><p>“Then why don’t we look up names after work? It can be our little project! Maybe we can do some online shopping too.” The human sounded enthusiastic. </p><p>But Zim still has his doubts. “..Are you.. I dunno- ok about all this? I know you were afraid of being a parent, and.. I don’t want you to have to pretend to feel a certain way to keep me happy.” He said honestly. Ruby pink eyes looking deeply into hazel ones- making the human blush. </p><p>“..I’m.. nervous. And anxious. And scared.” He said with a frown. “I never expected to become a dad so soon.. and I’m just- worried about becoming one. It’s scary to know how unstable I am myself, and I don’t know if I can be a good father.. yet alone, a good boyfriend..” He sighed. “And this happened so much earlier than I would have liked it to. I just turned 20, and I’m already having kids.. and there’s also the ageing thing I worry about. I know Irken’s are practically immortal since they don’t age. And us humans.. we can probably live around 90 years at max.”</p><p>Zim’s antenna went down at that- and now he started to worry. “Well.. an Irken’s life expectancy is the same as a human one. It’s our Pak’s that stop us from ageing and keeps us alive. Without it- I’d be dead. Not from age but because this is literally my life support.” Zim pat the Pak on his back. “Maybe... maybe I can make one for you? And some for the smeets? The computer said they won’t need a Pak because they are half human, but that doesn’t mean they can’t have one! Right?”  The alien was shaking a little, and Dib could feel it. </p><p>Zim was terrified of being alone. He had always been. The last thing he wanted was to watch his boyfriend and smeet’s age and die while he remained healthy and alive. It was a scary concept for him, and he didn’t want to experience such a thing. </p><p>“Zim, if you drill anything into my spine I’d be dead.” Dib chuckled. “Human bodies aren’t like Irken ones.. I’m not sure, but I’m open to the idea if we can make one.” </p><p>“We can’t.” Zim averted his gaze. “I barely fixed Gir. There is no way I can make a fully functioning Pak for a human with the stuff I have..” His frown grew as he felt this horrible feeling in his chest.</p><p>“..hey.” The human slipped a hand under Zim’s chin, tilting his head up. “We’ll figure it out. I want to be alive to see my kids grow up- and who knows how long that will take!” <br/>“..But I’ll do everything I can to make sure I can be with you and my kids forever. I love.. all of you..” He made Zim blush before putting his lips on the Irken’s. </p><p>Zim wrapped his arms around the human, enjoying the closeness and reassuring words. He just hoped he would be able to find a way- and that was now his new mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Delights and Difficulties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Warning: Slight Smut)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zim and Dib were both getting quite nervous as they got on the elevator that would lead to Membrane’s personal lab on the top floor. </p><p>They had all scheduled a quick meeting with him today, for maybe half an hour or so- mainly to talk about the new issue Zim started worrying about after Dib had mentioned it in the pool. The Irken couldn’t rest knowing that there was no solution to stopping his boyfriend from ageing. Zim didn’t want to be left alone, and what of his smeets? Would his smeets also have the same lifespan as a human without a Pak? </p><p>Zim could easily construct an Irken Pak for a smeet with the right supplies and tools from the Empire. And since the smeets were half Irken, the Paks should be compatible. But there was the risk since they were only half Irken- and he didn't have the supplies anyway. </p><p>Making a Pak for a human on the other hand was something Zim didn’t even know if it were possible. Humans were such fragile creatures, and like Dib had said before- drilling anything into a human spine was like a death sentence. The Irken didn’t have the equipment, and he didn’t have a test subject either. A Pak for a human is in fact, impossible to make.</p><p>So Zim couldn’t make a Pak of any kind, he couldn’t even use his own Pak parts because of how defective and corrupted they all were.</p><p>“Hey, it’s gunna be ok.” Dib gave his boyfriend a gentle squeeze on the hand. He himself had sweaty palms, but it was mostly because of how anxious Zim was looking. Which made him anxious too. </p><p>“You don’t know that Dib. I can’t make a Pak, and I’m scared that even your father won’t have a solution. Because if he did, he probably would have announced it by now!” Zim stood closer to Dib, his eyes burning a little.<br/>
“I don’t want to watch you and my smeets grow old and die. I don’t want to be all alone.” He trembled, voice cracking a little. </p><p>“You won’t. If my dad doesn’t have any ideas, then let’s try out the human Pak idea..” Dib said uneasily, but the words alone made fear spike in both of them. The human was afraid for his life, and Zim was too- and was too scared to mess up if he could make one.</p><p>“How?!” Zim raised his voice. “I can’t experiment on you! I can’t get the things I need, and I don’t even know if it’s possible! A Pak’s purpose is to keep an Irken alive, not a human.” Zim was shaking, and all Dib could really do in that moment was pull him closer and give him a hug. </p><p>“..we will figure something out. Don’t stress too much, ok? It’s not good for the kids.” He rest his hand on the large pregnant stomach on his boyfriend. It had only been about a week since they first started working, and the computer had not been lying about the smeet's growth escalating quickly due to Irken pregnancies normally being shorter than a human’s. But since this was a mixture, it was still a little unpredictable. </p><p>On the good side however, Zim had checked yesterday to see what the success rate of the pregnancy was. And thanks to the amazing care his boyfriend provided- and the healthy supplements Membrane had created just for him- the success rate was now at 70%. Zim still worried since it wasn’t at 100, but Dib knew as long as it was above 50, they should be ok. </p><p>The elevator pinged, and the two metal doors slid open. The couple stepped out, quickly spotting Membrane on the far side of the whole floor, cleaning up his workspace. </p><p>“Hey dad!” Dib let their presence be known as he walked over with Zim. </p><p>“Good afternoon! I just had a bit of a crazy experiment going on right before you two came in. But I think this is clean enough.” The professor set the cleaning supplies down on the table before turning around to face the couple.<br/>
“So, what can I do for you today? I apologise that you had to wait a few days for this meeting- I had to leave the state for a presentation.” The professor apologised. </p><p>“It’s fine! And besides- I didn’t know if this was going to be a long conversation or not.. so better safe than sorry.” Because if it was going to be a five minute chat in the hallway, they could have done it earlier. However, both of them didn’t know. </p><p>“I need to know.” Zim spoke up. “If there is anyway that.. that Dib can live longer.” He frowned. “..you see- Irkens don’t age. Not like humans at least...The Pak stops us from ageing after we reach a certain point in our growth. Which is usually around eighteen to twenty one human years old. It depends for every Irken.”<br/>
“I will be alive so long as my Pak remains functioning, and of course my organic body. I don’t age, and.. I didn’t want Dib to age..” The Irken said as he fixed his wig, his antenna being overly sensitive these days- making the thing rather itchy. </p><p>“And I’ve agreed.” Dib blushed. “If I live longer, who knows- maybe I can have more time to explore the rest of the universe. We will have more time to figure out how to make our own ship, maybe fix somethings in Zim’s Pak, and then go on a space journey with the family! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Dib said excitedly, making Zim blush. </p><p>The human looked like an excited child, and to the alien- it was just absolutely adorable. “Yes, maybe when the smeets are old enough.. we can look into going on vacations. But I need to warn you, Irkens aren’t welcome in most places. And I’m not welcome in any Irken territory as well.. so it may be hard to actually find somewhere to go beyond Earth.” </p><p>“We'll figure it out. But- Basically what I’m trying to say is that- if I don’t age, there is no time limit. Maybe I can really do everything I’ve wanted to do, and also.. just spend all my time with Zim.” Dib blushed, looking down at Zim- who smiled at him softly. </p><p>“As a scientist, I completely understand why you would want to live longer!" Membrane beamed. "Thankfully, it’s quite an easy fix! You see- Membrane DNA is rather different from regular DNA. Now we are still human, but with a bit of help from technology- I’ve discovered a way to pause aging.” The professor smiled. “With this.” </p><p>Membrane took off his glove, showing his robotic arm and then took out something that looked like a tiny microchip from a metal hatch within the arm. </p><p>“Wait- what?!” Both Dib and Zim exclaimed at the same time.</p><p>“This thing only works for people with Membrane DNA. And since you and Gaz are made from the same DNA, it should work with you two with no complications. Especially you Dib, since you are a clone of me. But- I am not sure about your half alien offspring though..”  He said as he put the chip back in his arm. “I have no idea what our ancestors did, but whatever it was- consider it like.. an adaptor. Unlike most people in this world, we are born with an adaptor in our DNA, that can sync with technology-if constructed right- and connect the bridge between technology and the organic body. Our DNA also carries the skills of our previous ancestors, so that’s why we may be considered smart to other people. How do you think you knew so much at age twelve?” He chuckled. “Sure you did learn a couple complex things, but that’s because of your Membrane DNA.” </p><p>“Wait dad-“ Dib was a little overwhelmed. “Why didn’t you tell me or Gaz?” He asked, curious.</p><p>“I was going to tell you when I had actually completed two extra micro chips- it’s something I’ve been working on in my spare time, since I wasn’t really sure if you or Gaz would want them. I know some people want to live a regular human life- but me? I can’t die until I see a Membrane Labs facility up and running on the moon! Maybe even on Mars! It’s been a dream of mine. And personally.. I’d like to stay alive for as long as I can to see the world change. To see science change and to discover new things- especially now that I know alien’s exist, I have a thousand more things I want to discover and experiment with. I would also like to get through my bucket list of things I wanted to create and do! Because it’s never ending!” He laughed a little. </p><p>“But.. how.. wait.. won’t people realize though? H..How long have you been alive??” Dib asked, kind of amazed. </p><p>“I am guessing that people will just assume I’m using my advanced ‘science’ to keep myself healthy and alive. Which is true. And so, in reality-“ The professor took off his goggles and then lowered the white collar of his lab coat. “I haven’t aged since 35.” </p><p>Both Zim and Dib looked dumbfounded. Sure Dib had seen a glimpse of his dad’s face when he was a little kid- but it looked normal for his own age at the time. He rarely saw his dad’s face, but when he did, he never actually stopped to analyse it. The last time was at the diner, and usually he averted just gaze since in the past, his dad had told him that he wasn’t confident about his appearances and liked to stay hidden or ‘anonymous’ in a way. Dib tried to respect that of course- but everything made so much more sense now. </p><p>“You look like Dib!” Zim pointed an accusing finger and blurted out loud, his eyes darting back and forth from Membrane’s face to Dib’s. The professor looked a little more older, had a longer face and slightly thinner eyes-but they looked very similar. </p><p>“..so how long have you been alive?” Dib almost felt like he was talking to a stranger. Whenever he thought of his dad, his usual appearance with the goggles and lab coat collar popped up in his brain. This was almost like a person taking off their face to reveal another person.</p><p>“Not long. I finished creating the microchip about 14 years after you and Gaz were born. So right now, I’d be 41 years old.” He smiled- even his smile looked like Dib’s smile. Zim was very slightly weirded out by it all.<br/>
“I had to go to the depths of the sea to get some rare materials- bumped into a few unfriendly creatures, but I got what I needed.” He shrugged. </p><p>“So that’s why you cover your face? You don’t want people to know you’ve found a cure to ageing?” Dib asked, not sure how to feel yet. </p><p>“Yes, and no. I’ve only figured out a cure for myself- because not long after you were born, I began noticing things in our DNA that’s different. I realised how quickly you and Gaz were learning, and something just felt.. off. So I looked into it, then came up with the microchips a few years later.” </p><p>Dib thought for a moment- it made sense. So does that mean he didn’t have to age? That he could be with Zim forever?<br/>
“How do these chips work then? Because I’d defiantly like one..” He put an arm around Zim. The Irken blushed, leaning into the touch.</p><p>“How it works? Well.. like I said, it’s quite a remarkable piece of tech that I’m quite proud of... One of the things this chip can do is eliminate senescent cells. It can also generate and give healthy stem cells and can regulate the metabolism of other cells. And when I say cells, I mean cells with Membrane DNA- there is just so much more that goes into this, it would be impossible to explain it all right now!”<br/>
“My chip is installed in my left mechanical arm. And if it breaks, the effects will last up to ten years. Which should be enough time to simply make a new one! It’s a pretty complex little thing, but imagine it like a program or system that cleans your computer. It constantly ‘cleans’ your own system and gets rid of ‘viruses’ and keeps your computer up and running. Young and unchanging!” </p><p>“So it basically keeps my body in like a time loop? Where it just stays the same since the moment of installation?” Dib asked. </p><p>“Basically, yes. You will be 20 forever.” Membrane said as he put his goggles back on, and lifted the collar of his lab coat again.</p><p>“This kinda solves our problem then!” The human looked over at Zim, who was now hugging him tightly.<br/>
The Irken nodded, eyes shimmering a little from joy. All that worry and anxiety from before just faded in an instant. </p><p>“Now that I know you want one, I’ll see to it that I finish yours. Gaz had personally told me she needed time to think, but is leaning towards getting one so that she can see gaming advance. But- there may be a small price to pay..”</p><p>Both Dib and Zim tensed at that.</p><p>“I have never installed this in an actual body before. My chip works through this mechanical arm, and I’m not sure how the micro chip would react to being buried in raw flesh. And there is no way to experiment with any regular person.. the body will reject the microchip and attack it as if it were a foreign organ.” He put the chip back in his arm, and then his glove back on.</p><p>“Then why don’t I get one of those arms then? It seems kinda cool-“ Dib smiled, already growing fond of the idea. </p><p>“..But Dib- that would mean you would have to loose an arm!” And Zim was back to worrying.</p><p>“An arm seems like a small price to pay in my opinion..” Dib shrugged.</p><p>“Y..You’d really loose an arm for me...? And the smeets?” The Irken was hesitant, but still had a faint blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“..Uh, yeah?” He chuckled. “I might have cared about becoming somewhat immortal if I had a ton of friends, and a social life- but I don’t. All I need is my family.” </p><p>“Well we still have a lot of time to think!” Membrane added. “I know that your decision is made, I am talking about when to do the installation. Because whatever age you decide to do it, is the age you will stay forever.”<br/>
“We also need to make sure we get the right arm size, and design of your choice if I am unable to find a better way by the time you decide to install it.” </p><p>“Sounds good enough for me.” He looked down at Zim again, who still looked a little scared. Dib mentally decided that he’d probably install the chip after he and Zim had settled down with the kids. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>A couple more days past, and things were looking pretty good on the pregnancy spectrum. A few people at Membrane Labs were aware, and some were very helpful to Zim about it. The Irken actually looked forward to going to work with Dib, and they continued to go four times a week for five hours a day. They worked together all the time, and even after work, they did the chores together. Sometimes Zim would have to sit out on the chores, but today he wanted to help. </p><p>Grocery shopping had always been a hassle, especially when Gir was tagging along. Zim knew how much the robot loved it, and also wanted to spend more time with him. So now Dib had a tight hold on an advanced leash as they walked into the grocery store. Zim was pushing the cart, glancing around. </p><p>“Hm.. what do we need?” Zim asked out loud as he pulled up the list from his phone. </p><p>Gir was pulling on his leash, wanting to run down the isles and get all his favorite snacks. Zim usually let Gir do this back in the day, and the robot would always fill at least half of the cart with things they both liked to eat. However, Zim was no longer taking any risks. Gir had to stay on his leash at all times when going anywhere. </p><p>“He’s really strong-“ Dib said as he used more strength than usual to remain standing. </p><p>“Do you want to push the cart then?” Zim put his phone back in his Pak, remembering most of what had been on the list. </p><p>“Oh fuck no- I can’t have you tripping and hurting yourself and our kids. I’ll be fine.” Dib decided to not complain any more, and worked with Zim to get all the things they needed. </p><p>About half way through shopping, the alien was having a hard time taking steps forward. He really needed to go to the bathroom- he assumed he was probably very nervous because of how much Gir was trying to escape. It’s not like he didn’t trust Dib’s strength- he just feared the possibility that Gir would slip out of his harness and run out the supermarket. Then get hit by a car. Again.</p><p>“Dib.” Zim stopped pushing the cart, frantically glancing around at his surroundings for a bathroom. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” His boyfriend could easily tell when his alien was in an anxious state. He was becoming paranoid himself with how big Zim was getting.</p><p>“I-“ The Irken couldn’t finish his sentence, he squeaked and nearly stumbled as fluids started dripping out from between his legs. </p><p>“Holy fuck-“ Dib paled. “Zim are you ok?! Shit- fuck-“ He panicked- but thankfully they were in a quiet area of the store, and the shopping cart kept Zim mostly hidden. </p><p>“Yes I’m fine! Urgh..” He blushed deeply, panicking. “I really needed to go- and I just lost control-“ Zim was too embarrassed as his bladder continued to empty itself.<br/>
He closed his legs together, hoping that maybe that would do something. But the wetness only increased, and soon enough he was standing in a puddle. Luckily, Irken urine was mostly completely clear fluids and just looked like water. </p><p>“Shh it’s ok, I got you.” Dib pat Zim’s back, noticing how the Irken looked like he was going to cry from embarrassment. “Don’t worry. You’re ok..” He continued to soothe his boyfriend- </p><p>“Oh my goodness, is she ok? Should I call an ambulance?” One of the workers who had been stocking up boxes of cookies approached them, looking concerned. She most likely thought that Zim's water broke. And he was so obviously pregnant at this point. </p><p>“Yes! Don’t worry- he’s- she’s fine! I.. I can drive to the hospital!” Dib smiled uneasily. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” The worker asked, still seeming concerned. </p><p>“..um-“ Dib’s eyes darted to the long lines by the cash registers. “If we could check out right now, that would be great.” He said nervously.</p><p>“Oh of course! I’ll go let one of the employees by the register know!” She said and hurried off. </p><p>“OOO-“ Gir said in a loud voice, and Dib hadn’t realised until now that the robot was eating a box of cookies- making a huge mess. </p><p>“Fuck! Gir stop it-“ Dib yanked Gir close to him with the leash before taking his jacket off and draping it over Zim’s shoulders. He had finally stopped urinating, but it still didn’t erase the embarrassment out of Zim’s system.<br/>
“Go wait in the car.” Dib handed Zim the keys. “Can you get there?” He asked, worried despite knowing it was not blood or birthing fluids. </p><p>“Yes yes- I will wait in the car..” Zim was quick to hold on to the jacket as he walked out of the grocery store with his head low.<br/>
When he got to the car, he sat in the passenger seat and started hiding his face in his hands. He hated not having control- this almost reminded him of the times when he had his seizures. Except Zim was awake and aware this time. </p><p>It had felt like forever, but Dib finally came back. He loaded all the groceries in the back of the car, strapped Gir in the back seat, then seated himself in the drivers seat. He sighed of relief, feeling relaxed now that they weren’t in the public eye. </p><p>“Zim, you ok?” Dib reached a hand out and held Zim’s hand. </p><p>“..No..” He was shaking. </p><p>“..I’m sorry that happened.” Dib frowned. “It’s not your fault. I’ve been.. researching a little. It’s normal to loose control of your bladder during this stage of pregnancy. The twins are just putting a lot of pressure on your bladder- so.. don’t worry too much about it. Ok?” He smiled lightly, his thumb rubbing the back of Zim’s small hand. </p><p>“..ok.” The alien replied in such a small voice. </p><p>“..how about we both go in a shower when we get home?” He brought Zim’s hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. </p><p>Finally, Zim smiled. The trembling ceased and the Irken looked like he was ok as of now.</p><p>“Yes, that would be nice.” </p><p>——————————-</p><p>Ever since that happened in the grocery store, Zim had begun to fear leaving the house. He tried to get Gir to be satisfied with playing outside on the front yard instead of going to the park. Work was a different issue. Zim did go to work- but went to the bathroom every hour out of fear that he might wet himself in front of everybody. Even if Dib told him it just looked like water, he still didn’t want the look of concern on everyone’s faces as they tried to help him. Not knowing that it was just urine. </p><p>Too busy thinking about the next time he should go to the bathroom, he zoned out during the meeting he was currently in with Dib. When he managed to snap out, he realised they were all standing around a table, watching some kind of experiment or presentation. </p><p>Zim began to feel uncomfortable now that his mind was back-zoning out had been an issue, but he chose to not think about it too much since it would probably make him zone out again.<br/>
He had the usual white lab coat for Membrane Labs on like always. The coat looked similar to Membrane’s coat, but a little different. Dib had it on too, and so did everyone else. It was a protective lab coat that kept everyone safe from hazardous materials if there was an accident during an experiment.<br/>
The Irken was currently wearing a couple sizes up from his regular one, since his belly was too big now. He was clearly pregnant at this point, and everybody could tell. Word had gotten around pretty quickly, and more people came to congratulate him and Dib. Membrane too. </p><p>Zim pulled on his lab coat, trying to relive some space in his chest. It had not been just his stomach that was growing- his breasts as well. The bra’s he got still fit him thanks to the size-adjusting feature, but it didn’t get rid of the soreness. His breasts were so full of milk, the pressure was painful and Zim felt like he would burst at times. This began to happen a lot as well, where the slightest pressure would make him leak- and he would have to wear a wet bra for the rest of his work hours. </p><p>Dib was worried of course. Not just about the pain and pressure his boyfriend was feeling- but worried about the other eyes in the facility that lurked too low from his boyfriend’s face for Dib’s comfort. It wasn’t hard to realise when anyone was looking at Zim’s chest, since unlike most people here- Zim couldn’t currently wear a sports bra. It bothered him that he had yet another part of Zim’s body to protect from other males- maybe females too. Couldn’t they see he was clearly taken? Or did that not matter?</p><p>The Irken reached out to Dib standing next to him, subtly tugging his shirt from behind the crowd of scientists gathered around the table.<br/>
“..Dib..” he whispered, a frown on his face. </p><p>“Yeah?” The human replied, watching as Zim pointed to his own chest. </p><p>“It hurts again..” The Irken whimpered a little. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Dib held Zim’s hand, and quietly stepped out of the room with his boyfriend. Once they were out, Dib checked the hallway they were standing in before gently pushing Zim against the wall. </p><p>“..please hurry.” Zim worried, his eyes looking at the two ends of the hallway with slight concern. “We need to get back to the meeting before people start suspecting something..” He added as his boyfriend worked to unzip the top half of Zim’s lab coat. </p><p>“You don’t trust me?” Dib teased, lifting up the shirt Zim was wearing underneath before his hands traveled to the row of buttons located down the front middle of Zim’s bra. </p><p>“What? No- I do trust you! I just.. worry that it’s only a matter of time before someone catches us.” Fear overwhelmed Zim, but the feeling of his bra unbuttoning made him feel a bit better. </p><p>“I’ll make it quick. Like always~” Dib planted a kiss on Zim’s cheek before he placed his hands under his alien’s arms. He lifted him up against the wall, leaning his leg forward a bit so that Zim wouldn’t fall. His hand cupped one of the Irken’s breasts before Dib softly put his mouth around the nipple. He began to suckle, loving the taste of his boyfriend. It was honestly like a nice treat for him. A warm cup of strawberry milk almost. </p><p>“..oh Irk..” Zim sighed of relief. His hands going behind Dib’s head and fingers combing the black hair. He pushed Dib closer, guiding him and looking down. He watched him suck, and felt him flick his tongue teasingly against his nipple. </p><p>“Dib!” He blushed, but didn’t do anything. He kept his voice low as the pressure was relived.<br/>
He gently nudged Dib’s head away from the breast he had been drinking from- and indicated that he needed the other emptied out too. </p><p>The human licked his lips before he put his mouth around the other nipple. His hand gently squeezing the breast and making more milk flow out quicker. </p><p>“..oh that feels good..” Zim relaxed, closing his eyes as Dib continued to swallow every last drop of the sweet milk. </p><p>This was their third time doing this now. Dib was the one to think of the idea, and Zim couldn’t argue. Usually they would go in the family bathroom to do this, but today they didn’t have time to go down to the bathroom. </p><p>Dib’s free hand massaged the other breast while his mouth worked to drink everything out of the other. Once he was done, he popped it out of his mouth with a hazed look on his face. “..Better?” </p><p>“Much better..” Zim purred, using a thumb to wipe some of the pink milk off of the corners of Dib’s mouth. </p><p>The human blushed before quickly buttoning up the bra and covering Zim. He pulled the shirt over, and zipped up the lab coat- and now it was as if nothing happened. The only proof being the saliva around Zim’s nipples and the warm milk in Dib’s system.<br/>
Unlike human milk, Irken milk wasn’t just different in taste. It had qualities within that would make anyone feel sleepy and mellow. Dib enjoyed that side effect too much, and had taken a nap right after a couple times on his desk. He wanted to ask Zim if he could do this nightly so that he could sleep better- but would save that question for another time. </p><p>The two managed to sneak back in the room and behind the crowd. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed them leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the shorter chapter, but this is only because the next chapter is going to be very long!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Gift From An Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for not posting a chapter last week. I was taking a brief break, especially since this chapter is longer!</p><p>Warning: Smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was another new day, with another new idea up Dib’s sleeve. He had been in a rather good mood recently, and its not just because he and Zim were doing better as a couple, but also because of his own personal growth as a human. Therapy had not been the best option, but it didn’t mean the internet wasn’t an option. He spent some time reading articles, and trying to figure out how he could make things better. Since it wasn’t like he could tell a therapist that he had an alien boyfriend with a rough past, who is pregnant with hybrid babies. He would go straight to the mental hospital for sure. </p><p>“Dibbbbb.” Zim sat in the passenger seat of the car, sighing as he reached a hand out to the human- who was currently standing by the door outside of Zim’s side of the car. “I need help standing up silly!” The Irken scolded, since his human had opened the door, but seemed to have been day dreaming for a second or two. </p><p>“Right right- sorry.” He held a hand out and helped his boyfriend get out the car. </p><p>Zim was definitely huge and ready to burst at this point. It had been a few weeks since they came back to work, and things seemed to be going well. Zim kept taking his supplements, he was mentally stable and went to work with Dib. And when they weren’t at work they were planning for the baby or hanging out with Gir. </p><p>Things were going smoothly, and Dib just hoped to keep that up. The smeets were still growing rapidly, and the computer said that the estimated delivery was two weeks from yesterday.<br/>
The day was getting close, and Dib was a little nervous about becoming a father- but had gotten used to the concept and accepted his fate. He knew he wouldn’t regret any of it when they got here, and a part of him was even excited to hold his kids when they were here. Just to see them and be amazed at the life he created. </p><p>Well, he just started the process. Zim was the one that actually created the smeets. But still, he contributed a little! </p><p>“So do you think we should take that maternity leave soon? I think this should be our last week.” Dib said as he closed the car door behind Zim and held his hand. </p><p>“What? Why? We are half way through the week, and now you tell me you want to leave? You have to tell me before hand Dib! Now I only have two days to clean up my workspace and say goodbye to everyone..” Zim frowned as he followed his boyfriend. </p><p>“No- I mean- If you don’t want to that’s fine. We still have two weeks, so I thought that maybe now was a good time to leave. But if you want to stay here longer, I’m ok with it so long as I get to be with you the whole entire time.” Dib held his hand a little tighter. </p><p>“Oh thank Irk! I don’t want to leave this week. Maybe next week instead? Or the week after next week?” Zim asked while the two walked into the modern building and down the sparkling hallways. </p><p>“Let’s stick to the end of next week. That way, we have a full week to prepare for the smeets. Plus- isn’t it getting hard for you to walk? I have to carry you up the stairs now, so I assumed you’d want to stay home!” Dib shrugged as they walked into the large room with everyone’s workspaces. </p><p>“Yes yes.. it is getting rather difficult, but all I do at work is sit! I’d rather sit here and do stuff than stay at home and sit.” He let go of Dib’s hand- which always gave the human too much anxiety. </p><p>He had barely caught Zim last time he tripped, and it almost felt like Zim was a walking, delicate time-bomb ready to explode at any second.<br/>
He watched as Zim fixed his white lab coat on and seated himself in his usual chair by the work space. He pulled his work laptop closer to him and started going through all the things he could work on today. </p><p>It was kinda weird for Dib to be seeing Zim like this- responsible, and a little bit more mature than before. But that was probably because his Tallests were no longer his examples, and he was actually starting to develop his own preferences, discovering himself and having actual opinons- which happened to be more reasonable than Dib had thought it was. But then again, Zim used to be a scientist- he was also really good at making anything with the right tools, and was actually very smart. </p><p>Dib sat down next to him, looking over at his screen. “So what are you gunna work on today?” He asked curiously, humming and grabbing his own lab coat which he tossed on the desk yesterday instead of putting it in his locker. </p><p>“Eh.. I dunno. Maybe the blueprints for the test-ship that you’re father is planning on launching. It’s.. one of the things I am good at.” He blushed. “Making or fixing ships was something all invaders had to master- it was requirement, but a good and useful one.” He clicked away, casually glancing at the screen with soft eyes. </p><p>“We will go to space one day Zim. Don’t worry.” Dib wrapped an arm around him, giving him a brief hug. He was well aware that Zim had started to miss a lot of things that he used to be able to do- and one of them was freely flying a ship and going off into space. As well as coming up with evils plans and pranking Dib- which was still an issue since the Irken always loved to fake a contraction and make him panic for a few moments.<br/>
It was very hard to tell when Zim was faking it, since it was only a few days ago that Zim experienced a few minutes of braxton hicks- false contractions. The alien had found out they were false before Dib, and yet proceeded to prank him- he began to wonder if it was one of Zim’s ‘mood changes’ going in effect. Or perhaps Zim just missed pranking him or just wanted to be playful in the worst way possible. </p><p>Despite the success levels of the smeet's delivery being 70%, Dib still worried because Zim had yet to feel any of the babies actually kick or move. Both parents had been concerned, and are still concerned. The computer had guessed that they probably didn’t have a lot of space to move. But still- feeling the baby kick was supposed to happen by now. </p><p>“Hey Dib, do you think... it’s not too late to have a baby-shower?” The Irken took his eyes off the laptop for a moment. “I know humans do this- like a party for unborn smeets. I want to celebrate my smeets for lasting so long.. I was very worried in the earlier stages of the pregnancy.” He admitted, looking up at Dib. </p><p>It had totally slipped past Dib’s mind. Zim had said the same thing a few days ago, and he had promised that he would think about it later and then completely forgot.<br/>
“Of course we can have one! Sorry I just.. I didn’t mean to forget. I just had a lot going on mentally when you asked..” He frowned, feeling so ashamed of having forgotten such an important thing. </p><p>“Stupid human-“ Zim chuckled. “It’s fine. Zim understands your have some problems you need to fix in here-“ The Irken poked his forehead. “This big head of yours has too much ‘going on’ as you say.” He teased him, making the human’s cheeks warm up every so slightly. </p><p>“Thanks for understanding..” He bright the Irken’s gloved hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it. </p><p>“Dib..” Zim pulled his hand away, blushing intensely. “Don’t do that. Not right now.” </p><p>“Aw, why? Embarrassed space boy?” Now it was his turn to tease- but he immediately stopped when some coworkers walked into the room and headed to their own desks scattered about the large space.<br/>
“Well while you work on space space shuttle stuff, I’m going to continue constructing my own mechanical arm.” He smiled brightly before getting up from his seat. That was the one thing he actually kept safely locked away in his locker.</p><p>Zim rolled his fake eyes with a smile. “Just don’t make the arm pink or purple- otherwise I may end up stealing it!” He said as Dib walked to his locker. </p><p>“You know my favourite colors are black and blue!” He said back as he put his thumb on the fingerprint scanner on the outside of the locker. It clicked open, and Dib was able to take out the plastic container which had a half constructed arm within it. Probably not even half- a quarter at best. </p><p>“Don’t make a mess.” Zim warned as Dib came back and set the box down on the table. </p><p>“I can’t remember the last time you let me make a mess. Oh wait- I think I do..” Dib smirked, earning a kick on the shin from Zim. “Ow!” He hissed, leaning down to rub the abused area. </p><p>“Don’t say that!” The Irken was blushing too much as he averted his gaze from the human. </p><p>“Ok but seriously..” Dib sat down and whispered. “It’s been a really long time since we last... you know.” He too, blushed. </p><p>“We have more important things to do than.. mating.” Zim lowered his voice as well. “We have been working, and I’ve been making sure the smeets stay healthy. And we’ve both been mentally and physically preparing for their arrival!”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve been too busy.” Dib reached out to caress his face, but Zim moved away. “Don’t be like that Zim..”</p><p>“We have a baby shower to plan after work! Maybe when we have time.. we can do it. But as of now, our schedules have been quite full out of work hours too. Preparing the house for smeets is also still something I am working on.” </p><p>“Well you shouldn’t be working on it. I told you to ask me to do all the things that require moving around!” He worried, the look of concern plastered in his face. </p><p>Zim sighed, feeling a little bad. “Fine, I am sorry I have been forgetting to tell you. It’s just.. I feel like I’ve been very demanding and it’s not fair for you.” If his wig were not on, his antenna would have fallen flat versus being pushed flat on his head. </p><p>Dib’s expression softened at that, and he gently rest a hand on the alien’s knee. “Thanks for telling me how you feel instead of me finding out by discovering a half eaten tub of ice cream in the middle of the living room.” He chuckled at the brief memory. “But I’m being serious- I know you feel like that, but you have a good enough excuse.” His eyes fell onto the Irken’s huge stomach. “You’re literally creating two completely new lives. So whenever you think your demanding something- know that you’re only demanding for our kids. To ensure their safe delivery and health!” He smiled.</p><p>Zim looked down at his stomach as well, resting a hand on top of it. “You know.. you’re right. Since when would I demand a bag of carrots at 2am in the morning?! I would never do that-! Wait.. I hate carrots! But not anymore.... these smeets are doing weird things to be Dib.” </p><p>“Ok but that was REALLY funny. I thought you were going into labor or something- but you were begging me to get the bag of carrots at the top of the fridge. That’s the last thing I expected to wake up to!” </p><p>“That was your fault for putting them so high up in the fridge!”</p><p>“That’s because I thought you hated carrots-“ </p><p>There was a moment of silence, they both looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.<br/>
Others around them looked over, smiling and wondering what they were laughing about. </p><p>“Ok ok I need to stop.” Zim took deep breaths. “I’m going to wet myself again.” He whispered, wondering if maybe he should actually go to the bathroom just to be on the safe side. </p><p>“Yeah, we should probably get to work anyway.” Dib fixed his glasses, grabbing a few things from the drawers under his desk. </p><p>“At lunch break, let’s discuss more about this baby shower, and don’t forget! Because- I have been forgetting a lot myself..” Zim rubbed his chin, wondering if he should get that checked out by the computer or Membrane- or both.</p><p>——————————-</p><p>Dib tapped his finger impatiently against the table in the cafeteria, sitting and waiting with his lunch and his phone resting on the empty surface of the table. Zim should be here by now- it’s been five minutes into their lunch break, and it wasn’t like their work room was far. </p><p>Maybe it had not been a good idea to meet Zim here- maybe he should have just gone back to the room after going to the bathroom. But Zim had insisted that he go ahead to get the table by the huge glass windows before anyone else did. </p><p>He picked up his phone for what felt like the tenth time, sending Zim another text. </p><p>‘Where r u?’ </p><p>‘U ok?’ </p><p>He waited, feeling anxious. Zim should be answering. It never took him this long- his phone was always charging on their desk facing up. </p><p>Getting too worried, Dib put the plastic knife and fork in the plastic container with his food, then closed the lid before shoving his phone in his pocket. He got up from his seat and left in a hurry, worried that maybe something happened- maybe Zim fell? Or maybe he wet himself again? Or worse.. maybe he was having real contractions? But it was too early for that, so Dib doubted it. </p><p>When the human finally arrived to the large open room, he saw Zim sitting alone at his desk, his head resting on the table.<br/>
Dib rushed over, worried that something was wrong. </p><p>“Zim!” He raised his voice, making the Irken sit up straight in a panicked state. “You ok??” He asked as he stood by the desk-<br/>
Something smelled really sweet. Dib knew this scent all too well- and it was then he realised one black glove laying on Zim’s desk. </p><p>“I can explain-“ Zim blushed brightly, bringing his hand out from his leggings and up- showing his palms in a surrendering matter. But Dib just grabbed the ungloved hand and brought it closer to his face. </p><p>“You really think I don’t know what this is?” The human chuckled darkly. “Touching yourself at work.. you naughty alien.” He slowly licked the pink-slick covered hand. </p><p>“I..it’s nothing new!” Zim pulled his hand away for the second time, his whole face felt hot. </p><p>“What? Wait.. you’ve done it before? How long has this been going on??” He asked, raising a brow. </p><p>“..I don’t..” Zim looked down, feeling guilt. “Ever since we started working again. Probably twice a week.” He mumbled, worried that he was going to hurt Dib’s feelings. </p><p>“I thought you said your... uh.. thing was still healing?” Which Dib had known was a lie after the first week, since he knew how fast Zim healed from that explosion. It shouldn’t take long for torn skin to heal. But he respected Zim’s wishes and let him lie until today. </p><p>“Ok, you want to know the truth?” Zim looked up, looking like he was about to cry. “Its not that I don’t trust you. It’s more to do with the fact that.. I feel even more vulnerable than before.. and more.. emotional too I think.” He glanced away. “I was afraid that you would say no. Not to mention I always feel horny at work! Which isn’t helpful at all-“<br/>
“And what I said earlier is true- we ARE busy. We have more important things to worry about, and getting off really quickly to satisfy myself seemed like an easy fix..” He said shyly, grabbing a tissue from his desk and wiping his hand. “I was also waiting for you to be the one ask me because I was afraid of being rejected. And when you implied it earlier today in the morning AT WORK in front of EVERYBODY... it wasn’t helping.” He dropped the tissue in the small trash can under his desk. </p><p>“Wait- seriously? Sex doesn’t take like two hours! And you really think I’d say no?” He crossed his arms. </p><p>“I know it doesn’t take hours, but it takes me a very long time to recover because I get very tired after! It’s easy for you to say since you have so much more stamina than I do.” He huffed, getting angry. “And yes. I did actually think you’d say no. You had no problem saying no the first time I asked.. and the second time when I just asked if I could stay close to you for a little bit after our bonding! Oh and can’t forget the countless of other times you said no when you were caught up in your paranormal experiments! The worse part is that you don’t even remember because you probably weren’t even paying attention to anything I was saying!” He snapped at him, a slight growl escaping from his throat. </p><p>Dib really had nothing to say. He struggled to find words, that horrible feeling of hating himself seemed to come back in an instant. </p><p>Zim could already tell by the look on Dib’s face that he crossed the line- why did he say that? Dib already feels bad about what he did.<br/>
Zim hated these stupid emotional spikes that kept happing, and felt like it was going to result in the death of their relationship if he couldn’t censor himself a little. </p><p>“I’ll let you finish then. Sorry to have bothered you.” Dib turned to leave, but Zim went after him. </p><p>“Wait Dib-“  He stopped, not really able to run anymore. And thankfully, Dib actually came to a halt when he called out. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Zim said with his head low. </p><p>“There is nothing for you to be sorry about.” He turned around.” Everything you said was true, and I honestly don’t blame you for feeling that way..” He spoke with a frown. “I still regret it you know? There isn’t a day that goes by where I wish I could have done things differently. Starting with not pushing you to go to that graduation party..”  And now he was the one to regret his words, because he could clearly see Zim move his hand to his stomach after saying that. </p><p>So Dib didn’t want them. That was just exactly what Zim needed to know at the final stages of his pregnancy. </p><p>Zim always hated that he was defective- and more emotional than other Irkens. But with his current condition, it only got a hundred times worse. He had never wanted to cry in front of Dib again- he knew it made him feel bad and hate himself, but he couldn’t help it this time. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant-“ Dib hurried over to Zim and hugged him tightly. “I want them. I was just trying to say that.. I wish I could have been more smart and understanding. Because.. I didn’t think things through. I knew you were having your heat later that day, but made you go to the graduation party. Which lead to other bad things happening- but I wouldn’t change anything. I’m sorry I made it sound like that..” He hugged him tighter, hoping and waiting for Zim to hug him back. </p><p>“Dib..” The little Irken looked up, tears still in his eyes. “I’m really confused right now.. I feel sad and horny at the same time..” His voice trembled a bit as he finally hugged him back. </p><p>Dib certainly wasn’t expecting that kind of answer, but at least Zim was being honest.<br/>
The human glanced over at the digital clock on the wall. “I can try and help with both..”  because they still had twenty minutes before people would come back from their breaks.</p><p>“Zim would like that..” He smiled, feeling a little better. </p><p>Within an instant, he was pushed close to a desk and turned around before being bent over. Dib was looking at the two enterances on either side of the room tensely as he pulled the white lab coat and whatever Zim was wearing underneath up. The Irken folded his arms on the edge of the desk and rest his head on them. His stomach facing down and taking some pressure off of his abdomen- which always felt good. </p><p>He moved his hips back and rubbed against the human’s crotch, attempting to get him hard. He himself was still pretty wet from earlier, so that wasn’t an issue. And his scent usually made Dib hard pretty quickly.<br/>
He felt Dib pull down his leggings and panties to his knees, and then heard the unbuckling of a belt. </p><p>“You don’t know how excited I am.” Zim purred, continuing to roll his hips back and rub his bare ass against the bulge. </p><p>“That makes the two of us~” Dib smirked as he gave the pale green ass a hard slap, earning a lewd moan from the Irken. </p><p>He let his jeans and boxers fall on to the ground as he stepped closer to Zim. He started to grind back, rubbing his dick between the two thick thighs.<br/>
“Fuck..” He bit his lip after feeling how wet and hot Zim was. The Irken spread his legs apart a little more despite being slightly limited due to his leggings down his legs. </p><p>“You can go in. I’m stretched..” Zim looked back, blushing. “Don’t hold back.” </p><p>Dib held his dick, positioning it as he kept a hand on Zim’s hip. “I don’t plan to. We do have to make this quick anyway.” He smiled back before slowly pushing his tip in. The alien moaned loudly, resting his head down on his arms again as he felt himself being spread apart. He felt like he could come just from the feeling his his boyfriend’s dick parting his walls and rubbing against them whilst going so deep. </p><p>“Mhm.. Dib..” He chirped, slit dripping went and producing more slick as Dib entered.<br/>
The human pushed all the way in, his whole dick buried in his alien’s pussy and now inside of him. </p><p>“Oh fuck.. you feel too good for this world..” Dib drooled, leaning forward and hands sliding down under Zim to cup his breasts. “Don’t think for a second that I would forget these..” he whispered and gave them a squeeze, which earned him another beautiful moan from his lover. </p><p>He stayed still for a moment, waiting for Zim to get used to his size whilst he played with his tits.<br/>
“Dibbbb stop.. the milk..” The Irken squeaked, feeling his bra get wet. </p><p>“Sorry-“ he moved his hands away and settled them at his wide hips. “I’m going to start now.” He warned the Irken before pulling out, and then thrusting back in. </p><p>“Urghh yess..” The alien panted, his breath hitching as Dib repeated the action. </p><p>And now, the human set a pace. He began thrusting in and out a little faster, slapping noises filling the room as well as the sounds of their heavy breaths. Dib looked down at the plump ass bouncing against him- Zim's whole body moving forward and back with each thrust.</p><p>“Oh Irk! Yes!” His tongue limply hung from the side of his mouth as he felt the large dick pound his small pussy. The hard thing was rubbing in all the right places, going in so deep and giving him so much satisfaction. </p><p>Dib noticed Zim began dripping even more, getting the floor and his own leggings wet. “That’s it... good boy..” He gave him another slap, his other hand moving down Zim's front and began rubbing the alien clit. </p><p>“DI-MHMP!” The human covered Zim’s mouth with his hand while the other worked to rub at the clit. </p><p>“Shhhh.. you’re too loud.” Dib warned, then gave his antenna a long lick. </p><p>“MHMMPH-!” Zim’s legs began to tremble, and now tears of pleasure dripped out of his eyes- which were begging to roll back if Dib kept this up. </p><p>The human then picked up the pace- now going as fast as he could. He thrust in and out at a punishingly fast pace, making Zim cry out and tighten.<br/>
The slapping noises became even louder and constant at this point. Mixed with the loud noise of Zim’s wet insides and dripping pussy. This only encouraged Dib to start rubbing his clit faster too. </p><p>“MHM!!” Zim closed his eyes shut right, moaning loudly and drooling too much. He felt himself being impaled and fucked so roughly, it was becoming too good. </p><p>His whole body shook as he came, but Dib kept going. </p><p>Zim’s insides squeezed his dick so good, and started pulsing again and pulling him in deep.<br/>
“Fuck!” Dib took his glasses off and set them down on the desk before somehow managing to fuck his boyfriend even harder while the alien came.</p><p>He was loosing his breath, his own pleasured tears rolling down his cheeks as he slammed into the Irken one last time- making his alien legs lift from the ground as he thrusted up and deep into his Irken’s pussy.<br/>
“Zim!” Dib drooled, seeing fireworks as his dick twitched and began shooting hot seed into his boyfriend. Just the thought of Zim having to walk around all day with his come inside of him made him come even more. </p><p>The Irken finished first, resting and sighing of relief when he felt himself being filled. He adored that feeling of Dib coming so deep in him and stuffing him full of his come. It was almost relaxing as well, and so Zim let him empty himself out by coming into him. </p><p>“Oh yes.. mhm.. Dib, keep going..” He said softly, moving his hips back and encouraging his orgasm to last longer. It did in fact work, and the human let out a sharp moan as he released his final loads. </p><p>White come dripped from Zim’s pussy and on to the human’s dick and on to the floor- onto Zim’s panties and leggings. </p><p>“Damn.. you’re so full..” Dib licked his lips at the sight, keeping his dick in as he watched his own come drip from Zim. He worried that if he pulled out now, a gush of white would flood out of the Irken. But for now, he was thankful that Zim’s orgasm hadn’t been a messy one. Sometimes he squirts, and other times he doesn’t, but as long as Zim came- that’s all that mattered to Dib. </p><p>“Zim, if I pull out now-“ </p><p>“I know.” The Irken blushed. It’s not like he had some kind of plug to stop himself from making a mess or leaking throughout the day. </p><p>“I have an idea-“ Dib said as he managed to reach over and grab the small trash can under their desk. He put it between Zim’s legs before sliding out- and just as predicted, white sticky semen flooded out of the puffy slit.<br/>
“Oh Irk..” Zim used a bit of his own muscles to push out a bit more, because again- he didn’t want to deal with stickiness in his panties for the rest of the day. Even though he doubted he wouldn’t. </p><p>“Maybe next time, we should use a condom..” Dib mumbled as the flood stopped, but bits of white still oozed and dripped from Zim. </p><p>“No way! I like feeling your come in me, and I’m pregnant- so I personally want to take advantage of that!” The alien huffed. </p><p>“Fair enough. But.. aren’t there any birth control pills you could take? So you know.. you can still feel me come in you in the future? Because I honestly just love the concept of you being full of my come..” He teasingly gave a small pinch to the Irken’s thigh. </p><p>Zim squeaked, blushing. “..maybe you can ask your father to make birth control pills for Irkens..” </p><p>“Uhhh...I don’t think I have the courage to ask that.. yet..” He turned red before putting the trash can down and pushing it under the desk. He grabbed a tissue and wiped Zim before wiping himself.<br/>
He tossed it and then pulled up Zim’s panties and leggings, then covered his ass with the white lab coat. Dib still didn’t know how to feel about his boyfriend walking around with leggings without covering his ass when he didn't have the lab coat. </p><p>He himself put his boxers on, zipped himself up and did his belt. The couple straightened up their clothes to make it seem as if nothing happened, but the scent of sex still lurked in the area. It didn’t really matter since it just smelled like sugar and cotton candy, but Dib had learned to link that scent with Zim’s arousal- </p><p>“I’ll take out the trash..” </p><p>“And I’ll turn on the ventilation..” </p><p>Both of them got to work, and barely managed to get everything sorted. But it all worked out in the end, and Zim was finally able to sit down in his seat and take a nap on the desk.<br/>
Dib sat next to him and ate his lunch, wondering if he should save half of it for when Zim wakes up- but he could probably just buy a lunch for him later. </p><p>Either way, the afterglow of an Irken was always beautiful, and there was no way Dib could wake Zim up when he was sleeping this peacefully. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>“Dibbbb!” Zim tilted his head back and moaned as he kept one hand behind the human’s head. He was currently sat on a desk, one hand flat on the surface behind him for stability, while the other gripped the black hair of his boyfriend’s head. </p><p>Dib was knelt on the floor, hands spreading Zim’s thighs as he plunged his tongue in the puffy slit over and over again.<br/>
“Mhmm..” The human moaned, making sure to taste everything there is- since currently, Zim was extra sweet. He guessed it was due to the pregnancy, since his saliva, milk, and sex juices were all super sugary. </p><p>“I..I’m close..” Zim bit his lip, his white lab coat getting a small stain of pink. His eyes locked on to the clock on the far side of their work room- they had about ten minutes. </p><p>Dib moved his tongue in deeper, his upper lip brushing against the clit as he made out with his alien’s pussy.<br/>
He was hard himself no thanks to Zim’s scent, taste, and amazing moans. Everything about him was just perfect, and Dib couldn’t help but palm himself with one hand. </p><p>“Ngnnna AH!” Zim’s legs trembled before locking around Dib, pulling him closer in between his legs. He was panting and drooling, crying out his name as he came. </p><p>Dib’s mouth was filled with such sweet juices, and he drank every squirt that came out of his boyfriend. </p><p>When Zim was done, his legs went limp and his arm was barely keeping him sitting up on the desk. He looked down, sad that he couldn’t see Dib’s whole face no thanks to his stomach.<br/>
The human pulled away, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk and licking his lips. </p><p>“Fuck you taste so good- I’m going to have to eat you out again this week.” He smirked a little, watching Zim blush and look away.<br/>
After they both took a few moments to catch their breaths, Dib wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before helping Zim get his panties and leggings back on.</p><p>“Thank you..” The Irken said shyly as he was helped off of the desk. His feet firmly planted on the ground, and now he could clearly see the bulge under his boyfriend’s lab coat. </p><p>“Don’t worry about-“ Dib couldn’t finish as he was pushed back on the seat. Zim dropped to his knees before pulling the lab coat up to Dib’s hips. </p><p>“You get a taste of me, I get a taste of you! You know that’s how it works!” Zim said playfully, unbuckling the human’s belt and unzipping his jeans. </p><p>“We don’t have a lot of time left though-“ Dib worried, but could honestly careless now that the alien between his legs fished out his hard-on and was positioning the tip to his lips. </p><p>“I will work efficiently~” Zim purred before making direct eye contact. He remained looking up as he sucked on the tip teasingly, wanting to see Dib’s expression. </p><p>“Ah.. w-why are you looking at me like that? Evil alien..” Dib chuckled, the low purr from Zim giving him more pleasure. </p><p>The Irken continued to suck the tip like a lilipop, pulling his head away briefly just so that he could make Dib watch as his lizard tongue swirl around the tip before curling around the whole length. </p><p>“Fuck-“ The human blushed, feeling a little hazed as Zim proceeded to slide the entirety of his length past his pale green lips and down his tight slimy throat.<br/>
The Irken could feel it twitch as he did so, and then began to move his head up and down. He covered the length in his hot saliva, his tongue coaxing the precum from it as he let it slide in and out of his throat and mouth. </p><p>“Ohh Zimm...” Dib drooled, panting as his hand moved behind the Irken’s wig. </p><p>This only encouraged the Irken, and so he went faster. Head bobbing up and down passionately as his eyes flashed up once in a while to look at Dib’s face.<br/>
He was flushed, breathing heavily and being rather submissive today. At least- that’s what Zim thought. He had to admit, it was nice to see Dib submit. But he’d rather his human take the lead and do the work- all the whilst giving him sweet compliments. </p><p>He moved as fast as he could, feeling Dib’s tremble and hearing- </p><p>Foot steps. </p><p>Dib panicked and unintentionally pushed Zim under the desk. He pulled his chair in, and now the Irken was hidden. As long as nobody came in from the entrance behind them-<br/>
“Ah-“ The human put a hand over his mouth, trying to stay quiet as he felt his dick go in and out of his boyfriend. </p><p>Just as he saw shadows across the hallway, he jerked his hips up and he came with a muffled moan.<br/>
People began flooding in the room as he came discreetly. Zim made sure the member was deep inside of him as he started to swallow every hot load that shot out of Dib.<br/>
His tongue worked to milk everything out quicker, and soon enough his boyfriend was done. Zim took the softening dick out of his mouth, and returned the favour from earlier. He gently pulled Dib’s boxers up, zipped up his jeans and did his belt before pulling down the lab coat. </p><p>He managed to crawl out from under the desk before anyone got too close, and Dib quickly helped him up on his feet. </p><p>“..thanks.” He was still breathing heavily, blushing and wiping the tears of pleasure from his eyes. </p><p>“Anything for you Dib-stink.” Zim chuckled and planted a soft kiss on the cheek. “But now we should get back to work- then we can leave and start preparing for the baby shower!” He said excitedly, hurrying back to sit down and opening up his laptop. </p><p>Zim’s idea of ‘work’ was currently going through the websites of a bunch of items in near by party stores for a baby shower. But the Irken deserved a break, especially since he was already struggling to even get up now a days. And yet- Zim still wanted to work. </p><p>Dib sighed as he finally, fully came down from his high. He spent the rest of his work hours creating his arm, and making a new 3D model since the one from a few days ago didn’t work out. Zim had warned him that it wasn’t going to work, but he didn’t listen and now he felt stupid. </p><p>“Dib- Hey!” Zim poked the human, who seemed to be glued to his work again. But not like before, where he was putting work before anything else. This time, as soon as Dib snapped out of focus, his attention went to Zim. </p><p>“Yeah?” He set the tools down. </p><p>“It’s 5! Let’s go!” Zim said happily, tugging on his arm.</p><p>“Alright alright! Just let me clean up, ok?” Dib smiled, watching Zim roll his eyes like a grumpy child. </p><p>He tapped his tiny foot impatiently, watching Dib clumsily pack up and take off his lab coat. Zim did the same, neatly folding it and storing it in his locker.<br/>
Zim leaned against the wall, still waiting and looking at Dib as if telling him to hurry up. The human was carrying the box with his arm to his locker- </p><p>Zim flinched, startled as he felt something from his stomach. He stood up straight, setting a hand where he had felt it- </p><p>“DIB!” He walked over to the human and yanked on his arm, making him drop the box on the floor. </p><p>“What the hell Zim!” He sighed, but the Irken wasn’t letting go of his wrist. He simply guided the hand to his lower left side of his stomach. </p><p>When Dib realised what was happening, he knelt down and pressed his hand against the bump- completely forgetting about the box he dropped. </p><p>“Just wait. I know they will do it again-“ Zim was excited of course, because he had been waiting for this for so long. The feeling of some movement or kicking was all the encouragement he needed to know his smeet’s were alive and ok. </p><p>Then Dib felt it, a rather harsh kick that made Zim flinch again since he wasn't used to the sensation. </p><p>“Holy fuck-“ The human smiled, now putting both hands on the stomach. “There’re moving!” He sounded happy, and Zim was glad. </p><p>“Everything ok over there?” One of the female workers on the other side of the room said as she approached. She had heard a clatter and wondered what was going on. </p><p>“Yeah! Don’t worry!” Dib said happily, refusing to move his hands away. He looked like he had just met mothman or something- just pure joy on his face that Zim had seriously not been expecting. He had thought that maybe Dib would be a mixture of excited and nervous, but right now, he just seemed overjoyed. </p><p>“Wait- I gotta show dad!” Dib scooped up his alien before rushing out the room. Zim was startled yet again and hung on to the human’s shirt. </p><p>“Dib! Slow down!” Zim snapped, but it was futile at this point. They were both already in the elevator, heading up to his dad’s office.<br/>
“Don’t we have to book an appointment-?” Zim asked with concern. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. This is important!” He held Zim close to him as the elevator stopped. It took a few seconds for the doors to open- most likely needed a manual command from Membrane himself. </p><p>As soon as they opened, Dib rushed over to the desk the professor was standing by.</p><p>“Dib! Zim! Is everything-“ </p><p>“Dad dad-! you have to see this!!” He set Zim down on an empty space on the desk. “Put your hand right here!” He pointed to the same area he had his hand on earlier. </p><p>"Oh, uh.. ok!" Membrane did as he was told, keeping his hand there until he felt a kick from within. </p><p>“Isn’t it cool?! I was so anxious that they weren’t moving- and I’m sure Zim was too. It’s so relieving, and I had to show you!” </p><p>Zim almost wanted to laugh at how childish Dib was currently acting- and also about how curiously both of the Membrane’s were looking at his stomach. As if they had made some fascinating new discovery. </p><p>“This is great news! I’ll admit, I was a little worried myself!” The professor laughed, moving his hand away. “I’ve never actually felt a baby kicking- yet alone, my own grandchildren.” He nervously scratched the back of his head. “But it is ‘cool’ as you say. I’m excited to meet them soon.” </p><p>“Aren’t we all?” Dib said as he hugged Zim. The Irken hugged back, but then gestured for Membrane to join as well. </p><p>“You are family too you know! Silly-“ Zim smiled brightly, and they all shared their first family hug. Well, minus Gaz- but they were all positive Gaz would bring them hell if they hugged her. </p><p>—————————-</p><p>The next day- was the day Zim had been looking forward to. Even Gir was on board! </p><p>The Irken spent the first couple hours of the day making a cake with Gir. Then later switched places with Dib since he began to struggle to stay standing. His weak legs really couldn’t handle the weight of his stomach for anything more than an hour. </p><p>Thankfully Zim was able to keep himself busy by scrolling through the internet through his phone to find name ideas. Since so far, everything that Dib had suggested was too long for his likening. Or it was from some TV show or myth that he liked so much.<br/>
Zim needed the names to be perfect, and chosen wisely. And so he rest on the clean couch, picking out the good ones he found and taking note of them on the notes app on his phone. </p><p>“YAYYY PARTY!!” Gir yelled as he began to run around the decorated room. He was very hyper and happy about everything, giggling and jumping on and off the couch.<br/>
The once plain living room looked almost like a complete nursery. Nice little decorations hung up on the walls, an unused coffee table had been moved to the centre of the living room and neatly covered with a baby blue table cover. Chairs were moved and placed around that coffee table, and also had flower decorations on them. They even had the smeet’s cribs in the corners of the room as decorations, with pastel colored balloons tied to them. </p><p>And then there was the cake, and snacks. Apparently Gaz and Membrane were supposed to be bringing the main dinner, which was most likely going to be a variety of things. Dib had made extra space on the kitchen table for it, since he assumed there was going to be a lot of food.<br/>
The whole place was smelling so nice like a bakery- a chocolate cake to be exact. Zim had developed some obsessive likening to chocolate somewhere during his pregnancy, and Gir was always more than happy to finish what Zim couldn’t. </p><p>Then there was a knock at the door. </p><p>Zim sat up straight, his antenna perking up. “Dib someone is-“ </p><p>“I know, I got it!” The human finished setting the cake perfectly down on the table before rushing over to the door. On his way he licked the extra frosting off of his fingers and then used his other hand to open it just enough for everyone to come in and for Zim to still be hidden from whoever might decide to walk past the house.<br/>
“Hey- Oh I guess that’s everyone!” Dib smiled stepping aside. “Welcome, also Zim might ask you to take your shoes off- just a fair warning.” He said as everyone greeted him. </p><p>Dib had invited his dad, Gaz and Keef. He wanted to invite others from work, but Zim had made it quite clear that he wasn’t comfortable with any scientist other than Membrane wandering into his home. Not to mention the Irken wanted to remain out of disguise through out the whole thing so that he could be comfortable. He did not want to deal with an itchy wig and contacts, as well as the anxiety of someone who doesn’t know his true identity figuring out things. </p><p>Dib on the other hand had been on edge about inviting Keef, but it wouldn’t have been fair to Zim if he hadn’t been able to invite his friend. So sure he himself may not personally like the ginger, but he was willing to try for Zim. </p><p>“Wow.” Gaz grumbled as they all walked in and the door closed behind them. “You went full on.”  She set the present bag down on the coffee table, looking around rather curiously. </p><p>“It was Zim’s idea.” Dib chuckled and looked over at his boyfriend, who was currently standing up and talking to Keef. </p><p>“They’ve grown-“ Keef knelt down, his hand reaching out to rest on the Irken’s stomach but came to a hault. He looked up at Zim- “Can I?” </p><p>The alien smiled happily, nodding and watching as his friend gently rest a hand on his large bump. Zim honestly felt like he was going to burst, and the stretch marks on his sides were more visible than before. His stomach swelled and the smeets kicked more often, which was starting to get uncomfortable. </p><p>“They were moving earlier, but seems like they got tired.” The Irken shrugged as Keef stood back up. </p><p>“It’s amazing. I’m really excited to see them!” The ginger smiled before setting his present down on the coffee table as well. </p><p>Most of the baby shower was spent chatting and oddly enough- watching old videos of when Dib and Gaz were toddlers on the T.V. Both of them had been embarrassed, but Zim was personally enjoying watching the videos as much as Membrane was. There were videos of Dib's first birthdays, and videos of both of them fighting and Gaz winning of course. At some point in the montage of videos, began to wonder if his smeets would look like Dib as a toddler. </p><p>“Are you done now?” Dib said with a red face as he pulled Zim closer to him on the couch. “I don’t think we have to rewatch old videos on me failing to stand on two legs and trying to mimic a T-Rex.” He added, cringing at the memory- because his favorite creature at the time happened to be a T-Rex. And his dad's first instinct had been to whip out a camera and film. But at least his dad didn't film his Loch Ness monster phase where he learned how to swim. </p><p>“Alright alright. It’s just.. I thought it was impressive that you were able to learn how to walk so quickly! And maybe my grandkids will be able to learn just as quickly too!” The professor laughed, and Zim did too. </p><p>“I think we can all agree though that both of you being able to know the complete English language at age two is impressive.” Keef said to the siblings in the room, who both just shrugged it off. </p><p>“Yes, Zim liked listening to a squeaky Dib.” The Irken teased. “I wonder if the smeets will sound like you too..” His own hand moved to rub his stomach lovingly, which made everyone’s expression soften. </p><p>“So.. should we get to the presents?” Dib asked, since everybody was already sitting down in the chairs around the coffee table- while Gir was taking a nap under the coffee table. </p><p>When Zim nodded, Dib reached out for the medium sized box, wrapped up nicely with a pink bow on the side holding a card in place. </p><p>“That’s from me.” Keef blushed, watching as the gift was handed to Zim. The Irken seemed excited to open it, but of course read the card first. He had never exactly gotten any cards from anyone in the past- and it was very touching to him. </p><p>‘Dear Zim </p><p>I know we got off to a rough start, but I’m really glad I am able to be your friend. I’m so excited for your kids to get here, and if you ever need help with anything don’t be afraid to approach me. I hope you like the gift. </p><p>From Keef’ </p><p>Zim only read this in his head to himself before neatly closing the card. He looked over at Keef and smiled. “Thank you.” He said before beginning to unwrap the present- which was fairly easy since he had his sharp claws.<br/>
When he opened the box, his eyes glittered. The inside was filled with baby clothes and cute hats, gloves, socks, everything! They were all light pastel colors, and very soft and high quality as well. Zim happily smiled and let out the smallest pur when the rubbed the soft material on his face. </p><p>“It’s sooo soft!! The smeets will LOVE it!!” He put it back in the box and set it aside on the couch. “Thank you Keef!” He said as the ginger blushed, which made Dib uncomfortable for a second. He still had to learn to get over the fact that Keef has a crush on Zim and also knew how to make him happy. </p><p>“Ok next one!” Dib grabbed another present- which was just a card. It was from Membrane, and Zim wondered if the present was elsewhere- or maybe he forgot it at home. Either way, he was grateful for the card.<br/>
Dib handed the card to Zim, already getting a good idea of what his dad had gotten. Since for Dib’s birthdays at least- Membrane never knew what to get him. And always gave him a gift card, so that he could buy exactly what he wanted. </p><p>Zim opened the card, and there was indeed a gift card resting in the fold. Zim's eyes widened when he read the amount on the gift card. </p><p>“One thousand dollars?!?” Zim looked up from the card and at Membrane, who simply nodded. </p><p>“For you, Dib and my grandkids!” He smiled, and was delighted to hear the excitement in Zim’s voice as he turned to Dib. </p><p>“WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE MALL!!”</p><p>Dib rolled his eyes. “Please anything but the mall-“  Because he didn’t know if it was some ‘nesting instinct’, but Zim had been rather needy for items these days. Mostly soft things like blankets, pillows, plushies, clothes, and other things for the smeets. It had already been bad to begin with, but now that need seemed to spike up all the sudden. </p><p>“Thank you!!” Zim smiled brightly, and read the card before he forgets. </p><p>‘To Our newest family members </p><p>I am delighted to have all three of you join the Membrane family tree. It was definitely unexpected to have an alien from thousands of galaxies away to become my son’s boyfriend, but I’m very glad that you did. I know that you and your kids will bring so much joy into all of our lives! Thank you.</p><p>From Membrane’ </p><p>Zim once again, read it in his head with that same fuzzy feeling from his chest. He looked up at the professor, somehow feeling more comfortable with his presence than before. He used to feel very tense and anxious- because he had been desperate to set a good example and act as ‘an ideal boyfriend’ in front of him. But now, things felt different. </p><p>“Zim loves the card! We thank you.” The Irken pat his own belly as the professor nodded. </p><p>Dib then passed on the second to last present to Zim, who took it excitedly just like before. He brought it close and shoved a hand in the bag. </p><p>“I don’t do cards.” Gaz mumbled as she watched Zim pull out the pink tissue papers and eventually his present-</p><p>“..wait..” He brought the heavy box in his hands closer to his face. “This is the Irken logo.” Zim said with a slight tremble in his voice. </p><p>“Just open it.” </p><p>“It’s not a bomb or-“</p><p>“Just open it.” Gaz repeated, and could tell even Dib was nervous. The human was ready to grab his boyfriend and run if some monster crawled out of the box.</p><p>Zim hesitantly clicked the case-like box open. The lid popped up and the inside was revealed. The Irken examined the contents throughly, his hand moving through the neatly places metal bits which were tucked away perfectly in foam that molded around it. Zim then read the Irken letters engraved on the inside of the case-lid. </p><p>“These are Sir Unit parts- b..but how?!” Zim was shocked as he looked over at Gaz, who shrugged. </p><p>“I have my ways.” She said so casually, but Zim was ready to yell in rage if she had this the whole time and didn’t bother to give it to him- even if he was scared. Gir meant a lot to him, and he went through a whole lot of trouble just to fix him and keep him safe. </p><p>“I think we need an explanation.” Dib intervened, giving his sister a serious look. It was only then that Gaz seemed to understand that everyone in this room -except Keef- had been working to repair Gir. And they may get the wrong idea. </p><p>“Ok fine.” She sat up straight. “I asked a friend to send them to me. To Earth. But she told me it was going to take at least six months for the package to get here. And it just happened to arrive about four days ago. Landed right in our front lawn.” </p><p>“Friend? What friend?” Zim sounded defensive. </p><p>Gaz didn’t feel like putting up a fight, and replied: “Tak.” </p><p>“TAK?! SHE HATES ZIM!! THIS COULD BE A BOMB-“ Zim panicked, which made Dib panic and so he reached over and closed the box. </p><p>“Do you really think I’d let her kill us all?” Gaz sighed. “She’s cool now. It’s been like.. what? Nine years since you last saw her? She doesn’t give a shit anymore.” As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, both Dib and Zim seemed to relax.<br/>
“She hates those two crackheads running your Empire. She’s a spy now, works for the Resistance and has been getting them supplies from Irk for the past couple years. So I asked her if I could grab some of those supplies.” </p><p>“Wait.” Membrane finally spoke, looking over at Gaz. “Didn’t you say your girlfriend’s name was Tak?” </p><p>The purple haired girl had the faintest blush on her face. “No.”</p><p>“No way- I was wondering what those weird signals were!! They kept interfering with my computer back at home- I thought it was Zim, or maybe your gaming shit- but the signal wasn’t coming from Zim’s base.” Dib raised his voice a little, smirking. “Ohh so.. I see. Calling me a xenophile when you're dating an Irken too..” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Gaz snapped.</p><p>“Isn’t Tak that girl that went to the same Skool as us when we were 12 for about one week?” Keef asked, scratching his head. </p><p>“How did this start? You need to tell us now Gaz! There is no going back!” Dib pushed a little more, determined to find out. </p><p>“FINE.” She let out a long sigh, and everyone fell silent. “A long time ago I ripped out some of the parts to Tak’s ship so I could try out games from different sides of the galaxy. Turns out her personality drive or whatever was in there too, which was connected to her Pak, and then we started talking. That’s it.”<br/>
“And before you ask, yes I asked her for help about everything. About how to fix Gir and how an Irken pregnancy goes and all- she’s chill now. She laughs about the time she tried to please her leaders by filling Earth with candy or some shit all the time. So stop looking like a frightened puppy.” Her gaze snapped to Zim, who still looked conflicted. </p><p>“Computer, scan this.” He said with a voice crack as the thin metal tube slithered down from the ceiling. The tip of it stopped in front of Zim and scanned the whole box. </p><p>“No explosives detected. Sir Unit repair kit includes-“</p><p>“Zim knows. That will be all.” The Irken dismissed the computer, and the tube went back to where it came from. </p><p>“..hmm..do you think Tak could send more stuff?” Zim uneasily smiled, making Gaz roll her eyes yet again. </p><p>“I can ask her later.” She said with a huff as Zim very delicately closed the box and set it aside. He was still a little unbelieving of it all- but this was no doubt legit Irken tech. One of the newest ones too, which were better quality than the ones from a few years ago. If Zim was able to ask Tak to send him specific things, this would be a huge game changer. Zim could fix his voot, maybe his Pak. He could make smeet Pak’s for the smeets if they ever needed them, and he could even make modifications to his base.</p><p>“What about your present?” Gaz asked her brother as she gave him a skeptical look. </p><p>“Oh..” Dib blushed before looking over at Zim. “I’ll give it to you later. In private.” He said with a proud grin, making Zim give him a playful push. </p><p>“Whatever- Zim is HUNGRY!!!” The Irken hopped off of the couch, carefully putting the gift card in his Pak while he set aside the two boxes and propped the cards on top of them.</p><p>The baby shower moved on to its next phase- the food! It was like one big buffet, with many options to choose from for dinner. Thankfully there wasn’t any meat, so Zim got to try a bit of everything. They all ate, talked, and laughed about the past. Dib even ended up apologizing to Keef and then becoming more friendly with him, which was a pleasant sight to see. But after their main meal, was the long awaited chocolate cake- which Gir ate half of since he had been impatient and eager to eat. By the time they finished eating desert and watching a short movie for fun, it was nearly 10pm.</p><p>“This was really fun, but I better get goin.” Keef said as he stood up and stretched, and everyone did the same except Zim.</p><p>“WAIT!” The Irken yelled, getting up on his feet on top of the couch. Dib worried Zim might fall off and stayed close, ready to catch him if that did happen. “Zim has chosen the names, and would like to announce them!” The Irken said as he put his hands on his hips, his antenna standing tall.</p><p>Everyone seemed to freeze, and all eyes were on Zim. “What did you decide on?” Dib asked out loud, and Zim was happy to answer. </p><p>“The boy will be Rex. The girl will be Miz.” The Irken mom said with confidence. “Rex because Dib’s favorite lizard creature was called T-Rex, and Miz because that is Zim’s name but backwards!” He thought of both names today- Rex from the video he saw earlier of Dib as a toddler, and Miz from when he accidentally read is name backwards through the mirror this morning when he had been putting on his work badge.</p><p>“They’re perfect.” Dib chuckled before planting a gentle kiss on Zim’s cheek, making the Irken blush. “And lets stick to those, ok?” Because Zim had been so indecisive, and Dib had been eager to figure out the names.</p><p>Zim nodded, hugging his boyfriend. “Ok.”</p><p>——————————</p><p>“So what is Zim’s present?” The Irken said as he hopped on to their bed for the night, sitting and looking at Dib curiously as he pulled out a little box from within the folded clothes in his drawer. He had hid it there so that Zim wouldn’t find it, and thankfully it remained hidden up until now. </p><p>“You’ll see.” Dib said with a smirk as he too walked over to the bed and sat next to Zim. He held out the box for him, loving how he excitedly ripped off the lid and looked at what was inside. </p><p>“..ehh.. what is this?” Zim pulled a confused look on his face as he lifted the thing and dropped the box on the floor. It was shaped like a bullet but large enough for Zim to hold in his hand. The thing had a cap at the flat top and buttons on it- the other end was rounded and smooth. The whole thing was covered in purple and had green alien faces all over it like a pattern. </p><p>“Do you want to find out?” Dib still had that mischievous grin on his face as he moved a hand over to Zim’s thigh.</p><p>The Irken blushed, subconsciously parting his thighs just a little as his boyfriend touched. “Yes. Zim would like to.” He confirmed, watching that human hand slide up his thigh and started rubbing the area between Zim’s legs. </p><p>“..Dib..” Zim purred, loving the feeling of those fingers rubbing against his sensitive folds. Even with the leggings on, it still felt good.</p><p>The human moved his hand away, standing up and taking off his own shirt. “I’ll need you to get naked first. And I don’t worry, I will too.” He smiled, unbuckling his belt as Zim began to undress. </p><p>The Irken obeyed, and was completly naked in a matter of seconds- and so was Dib. He was still quite soft, but he knew that was going to change soon. He tackled Zim down to the bed carefully, grabbing both of his wrists in one hand as he took the vibrator from him. He pinned his hands above his head, and began kissing him passionately. </p><p>“Mhmm~” Zim chirped, parting his lips and letting his boyfriend slip his tongue in his mouth. Their kiss was a mess, but heated and pleasurable. Dib worked his tongue all inside his partner’s sweet hot mouth. Intertwining their tongues the best he could as he claimed his alien through a slobbery kiss.<br/>
His free hand held the vibrator and moved it down. He began to rub Zim’s clit with the tip of the vibrator, loving how he moaned into his mouth and parted his legs for him. Dib continued to rub the tip of the still turned off vibrator in circular motions, preparing Zim a little instead of just turning it on at first touch. </p><p>He then moved his head lower and put his mouth around Zim’s nipple, taking in as much breast as he could and sucking and licking. The alien moved his chest up in response, moaning at the feeling of his boyfriend drinking the heavy thick milk from him.<br/>
Dib did the same to the other, making sure to give both breasts the same amount of attention before moving on.</p><p>Now that he thought of it, he worried that Zim might be scared of something foreign such as a vibrator going down there. So he stopped his kisses, but still continuing to rub the Irken clit. </p><p>“Zim.. ah..” He was blushing deeply. “Tell me if it’s too much. Ok?” Dib asked, patiently waiting for Zim to give him permission. </p><p>The Irken nodded, a little tense since he couldn’t see what was happening no thanks to his huge tummy. But he felt it, and then- </p><p>“AH DIB!” His whole body twitched and his back arched as he felt it. The thing vibrated against his clit, and it was the best thing ever. Zim instinctively began moving his hips up and down, rubbing his clit on the vibrating thing and already feeling tears in his eyes. </p><p>“OH IRK YES!” He moaned loudly like some pornstar, his alien pussy already dripping with wet lubricant and puffy. His clit was bright and fully emerged, and Dib had a feeling he just figured out another great ‘battle tactic’ for in the bed. </p><p>His own dick twitched in response to Zim’s pleasured expression and lewd moans. The room instantly being filled with the scent of Zim’s sweet sex and the sounds of his heavy breaths. Needless to say, Dib was already very hard. </p><p>“Like it space boy?” He tased, pushing through vibrator more hardly against his bud. His free hand grabbed one of Zim’s breasts, squeezing and massaging. Coaxing more milk to squirt out of his nipple. </p><p>“YES!! PLEASE!! DIBB!” Zim’s mouth hung open, he was drooling with his tongue hanging out as he panted like a dog. It was a wonderful sight to see- his boyfriend moaning, eyes shut tight and mouth never closing. His whole body kept moving or trying to at least- his fists clenched and toes curled into the sheets as he worked to lift his hips up and down despite the added weight. </p><p>Zim’s words were all Dib needed to move forward, he cranked up the intensity of the vibrator, which only made Zim’s moans even louder. </p><p>“DIBB!! STOP STOP-“ </p><p>He quickly moved the vibrator away, a little panicked as he turned it off. “Sorry- sorry..” </p><p>“No..” Zim was breathing heavily, his eyes barely opening as he looked at Dib. “I want to come with you inside..”  He said with a flushed face.<br/>
The human felt a bit of relief as he heard those words. He set the vibrator down beside him before using his fingers to scoop up glob of Zim’s translucent pink lubricants- which were flooding out of him like a river. </p><p>“That’s perfect because I want to go inside you.” He said as he rubbed the lubricant all over his red pulsing dick. Once it was coated, he looked down at Zim and wondered- “Is this the position you want? I think last time you said it put too much pressure-“ </p><p>“Yes. Zim wants to see your face.” The Irken smiled weakly- it was adorable to Dib. </p><p>“Got it.” He held his own dick, giving it a few strokes before he moved his wet fingers to Zim’s entrance. He easily skipped a finger inside, curling it up and pleasuring him as he stretched him.<br/>
“Feel good?” Dib teased again, slipping in another finger and rubbing up against Zim’s g spot harder. </p><p>“Oh yes..” Zim bit his lip, and then felt Dib go faster. He could hear his own wet noises from inside as those fingers pressed up against his sensitive areas fast. </p><p>“Dibb!! I’m going to come-!!” Zim warned, and the human stopped. He slipped his fingers out, apologising again before letting Zim know he was going in. </p><p>He positioned himself, guiding the tip inside and between the hot puffy folds of his boyfriend’s slit. Once the tip was in, he watched Zim’s expression closely as he pushed the rest of the way inside. The Irken’s face changing from excitement, pleasure and then relief in just a few seconds. </p><p>“So big..” Zim smirked, knowing how much Dib loved it when he complimented his dick. “You feel so good in me.. nice and long, perfect for pounding and rubbing my insides clean.” The Irken chuckled, watching his boyfriend’s face turn red. </p><p>“Oh I know..” Dib tried to play it cool. “Because I had plans to scrub every inch of your insides.” He crawled over Zim, his dick fully buried inside. He could feel the Irken get excited as those hot tight walls clenched and leaked out more lubrication.</p><p>Zim wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The human kissed him harshly, using his arms for balance as he slowing pulled out half way, and then snapped his hips forward and went back in. </p><p>“AH!” The Irken moaned, the sensation was never not pleasurable. </p><p>Dib set a pace, kissing along his boyfriend’s neck as he thrusted in and out.  Making him moan and pant, and his pussy hold him tight.<br/>
At some point, Dib reached for the vibrator again and then picked up his pace. He was half sitting up, only using one stretched out arm to keep him balanced as he looked down at Zim. His whole body- his plump breasts- bounced up and down as he thrusted in, and the Irken seemed to be loving it. </p><p>Dib moved the vibrator back to Zim’s clit, watching his down dick slip in and out of the gushing wet entrance. He positioned the end of the vibrator on it, and then turned it back on. </p><p>“OH IRK DIB!! YES!” Zim lifted his hips up again, crying out so loudly which encouraged Dib to pick up the pace further.<br/>
“DIB!! MAKE ZIM COME!!” He screamed, tossing his head back as his claws dug into the bed. His legs spread apart wide as he heard constant loud slapping sounds. </p><p>“With- Ah- pleasure!” Dib relished in the view, his eyes glued to Zim as he turned the vibrator intensity to max and went as fast as he could. </p><p>“DIB!!! OHH-“ Zim cried loudly, his legs shaking- which was a sign he was about to come.<br/>
And then Dib saw it- Zim writhing and screaming from pleasure as he started to come. His insides began pulsing around Dib, getting tight and pulling him in deeper. He himself was dripping with sweat, breathing heavily while taking in the view.</p><p>This time, Zim was squirting- and it went everywhere as he continued to fuck the alien roughly. Dib didn’t stop, he kept the vibrator on at max and rubbed it against the clit while his own dick worked to pound inside the alien. </p><p>“FUCK!” His own orgasm caught him by surprise. His body was shaking as he instinctively thrust forward hard, making Zim’s legs lift from the mattress. He went in deep, staying still as he came. Hot human come began costing Zim’s insides, filling him up and pouring down.</p><p>“DIBB! DIB YES-“ Zim drooled, seeing stars as his orgasm carried out. His slit was bursting with fluids and squirting all over both of them. Clear pink fluids shooting out like a hose and refusing to stop.<br/>
Zim’s insides worked to milk every last drop out of Dib, and it was quite successful. Both of their orgasms ended at the same time, and Zim went limp.</p><p>Dib slid out of his boyfriend, white come flowing out of the bruised pussy and on to the bed. He managed to catch his breath as he flopped down beside Zim.</p><p>They both laid back on the soft bed, completely worn out as they got comfortable in the blanket. The Irken was still panting and trying to catch his breath while the human tried to wipe off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Dib.” Zim said in a rather weak voice as he turned to face his lover. </p><p>“Yeah?” He smiled, pulling Zim closer to him.</p><p>“Today we were watched a video from when you were a baby, celebrating your first birthday.” Zim laughed a little at the random memory, moving a hand up and carefully moving the little strands of black hair out of his boyfriend’s face. “It was adorable. And.. Zim just wanted to tell you that I am very glad you were born, and that you exist..” The alien purred, nuzzling his head under the human’s chin happily. </p><p>“Oh.. uh.. thanks..?” Dib didn’t know how exactly to respond, and just rubbed his bare hand along Zim’s lower back. “I’m glad you exist too.” He kissed the top of his soft green head, the antenna vibrating and twitching from the affection.</p><p>“Zim was wondering, when is your birthday? Your eh.. father, asked Zim before he left if I knew somethings you like or want because he said it was coming up soon.” Zim wondered why the professor didn’t just ask Dib himself, but he could understand to an extent that it would be more fun and surprising if Membrane got something for Dib that he wasn’t expecting but wanted. Membrane had also felt bad that he didn’t know what his own son wanted, and was still feeling the guilt of not even acknowledging his kids most of their childhood. So Zim could also understand why he might feel awaked asking Dib directly.</p><p>“Oh shit you’re right.” Dib reached back and over to his bedside table, picking up his phone and checking the date. “Its in five days. I completely forgot- but really, I’ve never cared about my birthday-“</p><p>“BUT ZIM CARES!” The Irken yelled, making his boyfriend flinch. “It is important! Zim wants to celebrate when you were born!” And it could also be the perfect opportunity for Zim to finally give his gift to Dib. Zim still had it tucked away safely in his Pak, and had been trying to find the perfect moment and the perfect place- and also coming up with the perfect speech.</p><p>“Uh..oh- ok.” Dib put his phone down. “So.. when is your birthday?” He asked as his other hand started to gently pet one of the antenna.</p><p>“..Zim doesn’t know. I don’t think I will ever know either since my profile was erased from Irk’s system.” He frowned ever so slightly- birthdays were not a ‘thing’ on Irk. Zim’s existence had never been celebrated, and seeing humans have birthdays did sometimes make him jealous. A day where every one praises you and acknowledges you- sounded like everything Zim had needed in the past. And maybe still does.</p><p>“..ok then.” Dib tapped his chin. “Why don’t we share a birthday? I’m guessing you're around the same age as me in human years, but you don’t age so.. ah I dunno! But what I’m trying to say is, why don’t we celebrate both of our birthdays on my birthday? I don’t mind sharing.” He teased, rolling the tip of the antenna between his fingers and earning a chirp from Zim.</p><p>“Hey!” The Irken flicked his antenna back. “Well, that would be an easy way for Zim to remember! We can celebrate each other!” The Irken said with excitement, but then yawned.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Dib yawned back, starting to get sleepy. </p><p>“What should we do on our birthday?” Zim hummed, expecting Dib to say he didn’t know.</p><p>“What if-“ The human blushed a little. “We go somewhere special?” He said almost nervously. </p><p>“Like where? Don’t say the first place we met- Zim does not want to go back to Skool!”</p><p>Dib shook his head in a hurry. “Oh fuck no- not there. I was thinking.. do you remember that hiking trail in the forest that you went with Gir a couple times?” </p><p>“Wait.. how do you know that?!”</p><p>“Oh come on Zim, I stalked you all the time! I know you let Gir go off leash and chase other dogs to get his energy out without getting in trouble. But I still had to make sure you weren’t doing anything that might threaten Earth!”</p><p>“How did you even get to the trail? Zim always went with his Voot- its miles away.”</p><p>“The bus you idiot. Usually I’d overhear you saying you were going to go there, so I took the bus to get there early to stalk you. And I’m glad I did because you tried to plant some weird Earthquake device in the park as a ‘test’ and nearly got us all killed!”</p><p>“Ok ok, but still! You are weird Dib.”</p><p>“Oh I know. But what I was implying on was that.. we could go there and watch the sunset and the stars.. and I know that’s kinda cheesy, but trust me- its worth it! We are just.. so close to the city, you hardly see anything. This one time I got lost there stalking you, and ended up staying in the wilderness till it got dark. But trust me when I say that the sky was literally a blanket of stars! It was so pretty, I fell asleep on the grass.” He laughed at the memory. “I thought you might like it since.. I know you miss space..” He spoke gently, keeping Zim close.</p><p>“..Yes, Zim does miss space. I would like to go back up there one day..” He blushed, and loved how considerate Dib was being. “Zim thinks that would be a nice place to go!”</p><p>“Yeah! It can be like a date, since I don’t think we’ve been on a lot of dates- and honestly I just want to show you the view.”</p><p>“Then show me, in five days.” The Irken smiled, closing his eyes. “Good night Dib.. I love you.” He yawned again, enjoying the body heat emitting from his human.</p><p>“Good night Zim..” He smiled before closing his own eyes, drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Birth</p><p>Chapter Cover: https://twitter.com/torikour/status/1298364838557757441?s=21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib excitedly sat on the couch of his lover’s home- their home really. He was dressed up all nicely, in his favorite light blue dress shirt and black skinny jeans. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, having one of the advanced watches from Membrane Labs strapped to the wrist of his right hand. </p><p>He had been trying not to be too fancy, since it wasn’t like they were going for their first date at a luxurious restaurant. He needed his outfit to be casual, plain, and still nice looking. Today was a very special day for him- both of them really since today was their shared birthday. That was at least until they manage to find out when Zim’s real birthday is through his Pak with a bit of carful hacking. It required specific Irken tools, ones which Zim had already requested to Gaz. She passed the order on to Tak, who said she can ship it out in a week or so.</p><p>Dib shook his head, staying focused on today. He was taking Zim out on a date, and if he wanted things to go accordingly he had to do everything right. He even gelled back his hair a bit and maybe put on too much of the expensive cologne. Zim had yet to see him in his date outfit, so as of now, Dib waited for him downstairs in the living room since the Irken had wanted to surprise the human with a nice maternity dress he found at the mall. </p><p>When he heard footsteps coming from the staircase, he quickly stood up. Dusting away nothing in particular on his clothes and making sure his dress shirt was neatly tucked in. He still worried about Zim using the stairs on his own, but apparently going down wasn’t too much of a hassle compared to going up.</p><p>The human’s eyes widened as Zim stepped off the last step and began to make his way over. Of course personally- Zim would have wanted to wear something very fancy and expensive. But as of now, he could only wear maternity clothes or very baggy shirts. So Zim kept his usual black wig and purple contacts on, his black boots replaced with pink slip-on shoes making his little feet look almost like a delicate ballerina's feet. </p><p>Zim didn’t have his gloves on, or his leggings- probably because it was the middle of summer and very hot outside. Dib forgot to consider that part, so he may sweat a little. Zim on the other hand looked very comfortable, wearing a breezy light dress that sort of matched his pink slippers. He wore a light pink off-shoulder ruffle dress, his rather slender shoulders exposed. The top of the dress had frills that draped across his chest and his arms, which was the ruffle part. Dib personally thought it looked really nice on Zim, and would have proudly showed off his boyfriend if they had been going somewhere more public. The Irken didn’t need any makeup, or anything changed- Dib knew from day one that Zim was always different, which made him beautiful.</p><p>“You look amazing.” He said as he held out his hand. Zim took it with a blush- having taken off his gloves since it was a rather intimate and personal thing to hold bare hands on Irk. And for what Zim was going to do tonight, he felt like he should show his bare hands. </p><p>And it was too hot anyway.</p><p>“And you look mysterious!” Zim teased as the two walked out the house. The human went ahead and opened the door to the passenger seat of his car in a polite and playful manner.</p><p>“My lady.” Dib chuckled while Zim just rolled his eyes with a smile. He was helped into the seat, but once he had his seatbelt on the door was closed. Dib rushed around the car and over to the drivers seat. Closing the door, buckling up before driving off.</p><p>“Someone's in a hurry.” Zim looked over at Dib, and could sense a sort of nervousness emitting from his human.</p><p>“I just want to get there quicker so I can enjoy dinner with you.” He blushed, which made the alien blush. </p><p>Zim looked back and over to the backseats, finding the picnic basket and blanket resting there. “Well both me nor the food are going anywhere, so you can slow down.” He said as Dib did just that, slowing down a little as he drove along the quiet streets. The sun was almost beginning to set- but thankfully since it was summer, it didn’t actually get dark till later like around 8 or 9. And currently, it was around four. Dib had planned to be out with Zim maybe an hour- three hours at max.</p><p>“Do you have my present?” Zim purred, not really caring and only wondering. “It IS tradition to give presents to the birthday persons, right?” He double checked since his anxiety was spiking a little as the moment got closer.</p><p>“Yep! I have your present.” Dib smiled, and continued on a conversation about his past birthdays and how they went as he drove. It took about forty to fifty minutes to finally arrive, and when the did, it was dead silent and empty. Not a single car was parked in the parking lot, and a part of Zim worried, while the other was excited to have the whole reservoir to themselves.</p><p>“Ok-“ Dib said as he parked the car. “So this place is technically closed, but nobody really gives a shit if you go.” And they did have work today, and managed to get out a little early. This was the only time he could really do this if he wanted to do it on his birthday. </p><p>“The park closes at 4? Thats quite early.” Zim commented as his boyfriend got out of the car.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s weird, but I’m not complaining.” Dib walked around the car and helped his boyfriend out. He then grabbed the basket and blanket before locking up the car and slipping the keys in his empty pocket.<br/>
“This way.” Dib said as he held Zim’s hand again and began to walk towards one of the trails leading into the forest. Zim stayed close- the sudden smell of pine trees suddenly seemed so foreign since he hadn’t been in a very long time.</p><p>Zim stopped for a moment, feeling something weird in his stomach. It didn’t necessarily hurt, but it was just.. odd. The weird feeling started when he was putting his dress on, and it felt very similar to the less intense version of Braxton hicks.</p><p>“You good?” The human stopped, worrying.</p><p>“Yes Zim is fine! Just.. just thought there was a bug crawling up my back.” He half lied, since it was common for him to get itchy or feel like bugs were on him when he was walking in any sort of forest. </p><p>“Oh I get that feeling.” Dib chuckled and the two resumed their walk. They walked for what felt like around ten or twenty minutes- the last few minutes they went off trail since there wasn't an actual path leading there. Just a path of shorter grass and dirt instead of gravel- meaning people did walk down here.</p><p>When they finally arrived- Zim stepped out of the forest in awe.</p><p>It was a grassy area right beside a crystal clear lake. A beautiful opening in the forest, with flowers and butterflies- it almost felt like one of those scenes from a movie. The starting sunset as well was making the water glimmery and giving the whole place a golden tint, making it seem like pure heaven.</p><p>Zim looked up at the sky, and was glad to see that it was clear. He was definitely excited to see the thousands of stars Dib had been talking about, wondering if maybe he could point out where Irk was.</p><p>“Hey space boy.” Dib called out to him, and when Zim turned to look- the human had already laid down the blanket in a perfect open area a few feet away from the lake. The picnic basket was open, revealing the sandwiches that the two had made before getting dressed. Zim had been craving a sandwich all day- and sure it may have not been the most ideal dinner, but Dib had said it was perfect for their picnic.</p><p>Zim walked over, taking his shoes off since he didn’t want to get the blanket dirty. He sat down, looking at the basket in between the two of them. “Zim has been so hungry!” He said excitedly and grabbed one of the wrapped up sandwiches.</p><p>“Don’t forget your supplements! They are in the basket somewhere.” Dib added, since Zim had been forgetful these days.</p><p>“Bleh, Zim will take them after the sandwich!” The Irken said as he took a big bite, purring at the taste.</p><p>“You can probably take off your disguise if you want. Figured it would be more comfortable for you.” Dib smiled, and that was all Zim needed as of reassurance. This place was quiet and deserted- and if there were anyone else, Zim would most likely be able to sense them approaching due to his very sensitive antenna. Dib was no longer allowed to touch them because of the increase in sensitivity- even his wig was painful to an extent. As if wearing shoes that were too small.</p><p>“Thank Irk, my antenna need to breathe.” Zim said as he put the sandwich down for a moment, took off his wig and contacts, and stored them in his Pak. </p><p>His antenna stood up, moving slightly from the light breeze. It felt really nice, and Zim couldn’t even pick up a hint of pollution from the city since they were so far away now. His eyes were even happy to really take in the sight, and seemed to shine under the ray of the sunset.</p><p>Zim felt that weird feeling again, and it could have felt a little more intense- but Zim couldn’t tell because he had been distracted with the relief. </p><p>“Beautiful.” Dib blushed, watching Zim who was looking at the view.</p><p>“Indeed. Zim had no idea Earth could be so.. pleasant, and less gross.” He admitted.</p><p>“No no, I was talking about you.” Dib said as he sat up straight, meeting Zim’s eyes as the Irken turned to look at him.</p><p>“..Well.. thank you.” Zim blushed, not really sure how to respond properly to genuine compliments quite yet.</p><p>Dib took a moment to look at his boyfriend before gently moving a hand out and caressing his cheek lovingly.<br/>
“I mean it Zim. Both your appearance, and you.” He looked deep into those ruby eyes, seeing his reflection- but also seeing Zim. </p><p>“I love you.” Zim mumbled, feeling like maybe now was the chance! But then Dib pulled him in for a tender kiss, and he completely relaxed at the feeling of his lips on his.</p><p>Their make out was slow, and loving. Both of them just enjoying showing gentle affection as they kissed. </p><p>Dib parted, and could have sworn he saw stars in Zim’s eyes.<br/>
“Shall we eat?” He smiled, his expression soft and mood seeming less nervous. </p><p>“Ah yes! Zim almost forgot!” The Irken quickly picked up his sandwich and began eating away once again.</p><p>The human chuckled lightly before joining- picking up his own sandwich from the basket and taking bite by bite. All the while talking to Zim about all kinds of things- from their past, and what they hope for the future but still not really talking about marriage.</p><p>Dib pulled out the bar of chocolate from the basket, snapping it in half the best he could and giving the bigger piece to Zim.<br/>
“Yesss!” Zim chirped, taking the chocolate and eating it in a hurry. Zim’s sudden obsession with chocolate did not go away, and they had chocolate-everything in their home.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Dib only put down his half of the chocolate in the wrapper, and began to think. It was about time he give Zim his present- he could see Zim wiping his mouth with a napkin from the corner of his eyes. Indicating that he was already done with the chocolate bar. Zim was definitely a fast eater when it came down to anything sweet.</p><p>The human stood up and off of the blanket before turning to face Zim and holding out his hand. </p><p>Zim was confused of course, wondering if they were already leaving. “Isn’t it a bit too early to leave..?” Regardless, Zim took the hand offered to him and stood up.</p><p>“Oh no we aren’t leaving- I just need to show you something!” Dib said excitedly, watching Zim slip on one shoe after the other and step off of the blanket.<br/>
He then lead the Irken to a nice patch of grass with flowers all around them. Everything was perfect in Dib’s eyes- so he made his move. He stood in front of Zim, holding both of his hands and looking at him directly in the eyes once again with that love stuck and yet serious look. </p><p>“Zim, I’ve know you for.. so long. And even when you were my enemy, you made my life so much better. And now that we are lovers, life is even more better. I feel like I’ve been by your side ever since I was twelve, and that we were just.. meant to be together.” Dib blushed.<br/>
“I keep saying this- but I really think it’s fate. The universe found you for me and brought you here. No- we found each other. The odds of you bumping in to a planet as small as Earth in the whole galaxy, and then just happening to be my neighbour and going to the same skool as me... it can’t be a coincidence. Something really clicked in me from the moment I saw you. And yeah at the time I was a selfish kid who wanted fame, but overtime I realised that what I really wanted was to be seen by you as something more than an enemy.” </p><p>“You’ve always been the love of my life, and I can’t believe it took me so long to accept that realisation. All this time I had been feeling lost and alone- I had been wanting something to fill that empty hole in my heart. Like a perfect boyfriend or girlfriend who will love me just as much as I love them. Someone who can understand me and know me on a different and closer level. I had been searching- not realising that what I had been looking for was here this whole entire time. Right in front of my eyes- every single day. Just coming at me with a fist and an evil plan.” He chuckled, glad to see Zim smile. </p><p>“I remember one time, I really tried to move past you and forget about you. But it was impossible. Those 24 hours were painful, and all I could think about was you. All I wanted to do was go to you. All I wanted to see and be with was you. Nobody else made me as happy as you did, and that was something I really needed growing up. Being neglected most of my childhood, if you hadn’t been there, I’m positive I would have been really depressed and just a complete loner. Nobody else looked at me the way you look at me, and like I said- I really needed that. You really get me, and.. I feel very close to you. More than my own relatives! You’ve been there for me in the weirdest ways, but what matters is that it worked.” </p><p>“Everyday you would look at me as if I actually mattered- like I was an actual hero for once to be honest. And it wasn’t just your gaze that made me feel better- it was just your presence in general. I was excited to interact with you in anyway- but that’s because you cared about me just as much as I cared about you. At least.. that’s my guess. You could never leave my mind, and I don’t think you could ever leave my heart either.” Dib gave a small squeeze to Zim’s hands- clearly seeing that the Irken was on the verge of tears. </p><p>“I love you. So so much. There aren’t any words I can think of to even describe my love for you. I need you in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So-“ The human let go of his hands, kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a small box from his pocket. </p><p>“Zim-“ he opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring within it. “Will you marry me?” He smiled softly, hoping that he wasn’t shaking or didn’t look as nervous as he was. </p><p>“..w..wait..” Zim stuttered, quickly getting the small box out of his own Pak. Zim then opened it and showed it do Dib, smiling with tears streaming down his cheeks.<br/>
“I was going to be the one to ask stupid!” He chuckled- and then the two were both laughing. </p><p>Dib stood up, and both of them managed to calm their laughter.<br/>
“So..” The human blushed once again. “..is that a yes?” He needed to be sure, because he was still having a hard time believing that they were actually both going to propose to each other on this day.</p><p>“What do you think?” Zim purred, holding his hand out palm down. </p><p>“Is that a-“ </p><p>“YES DIB! Yes! Zim wants to marry you and be with you forever!” He beamed, glad that Dib smiled back and took his hand. The human very carefully placed the engagement ring on Zim’s third finger- which he measured in Zim’s sleep to ensure it would be the perfect ring.<br/>
Dib put the empty box back in his pocket as Zim pulled out the black engagement ring from his own box. The Irken held out his hand and gestured for Dib to place it in his. As soon as he did, the alien slipped the black ring on the right finger and smiled. </p><p>“Wow, this is perfect!” The human brought his hand up to his face to examine the ring further. “Black diamonds? They seem real too-“ </p><p>“I'll have you KNOW that they ARE real! Zim got it at the jewelery store in the mall!” The Irken huffed, putting his empty box in his Pak. </p><p>He then held out his own hand, lifting it up and spreading his fingers as he scanned his ring.<br/>
It had a silver band, and a beautiful pink diamond in the centre facing up. Tiny lighter pink diamonds were decorated beside it- and it was the best thing Zim had ever received from anyone. And in his opinion, matched his Pak quite well.</p><p>“I love it!” The Irken said happily, hastily stepping forward and hugging his fiancé. </p><p>Dib hugged him back tightly- but not too tight. “I love you so much Zim..” He mumbled, holding him close and staying there for a moment.<br/>
The Irken enjoyed the closeness, resting against him and closing his eyes. “Zim loves you too..” The alien then looked up. “I still need to share my proposal speech to you!” He said as his antenna bounced forward and rubbed against Dib’s face- taking in his scent. </p><p>“Well, can I at least kiss you first?“ Dib looked down at Zim, who of course would agree. </p><p>“Yes.. Zim would like that.” He said in a calming tone, and kissed him deeply. </p><p>The human kissed back passionately, and slowly just like before. Except this time, it lasted longer. The kiss was perfect, and both of them seemed to be perfectly in sync and matched each others moves- tilting their heads and making out for the first time as an engaged couple. </p><p>“AH!” Zim’s knees bucked suddenly when a sudden harsh pressure took him by surprise. </p><p>“Zim!” Dib caught him thankfully, and helped him stand on his two feet. “Are you ok?? Is something wrong??” The human looked very concerned.</p><p>“..I felt something.” Zim moved his own hand down his stomach. “It wasn’t a kick..” He gulped- hoping that it was just Braxton hicks again. Because it was too early! The smeets arent supposed to be here yet! And not today- today was supposed to be a nice relaxing day to celebrate Dib’s birthday and to celebrate becoming engaged. </p><p>“..This isn’t like a prank, right?” Dib looked at the Irken with uncertainty. Zim’s acting skills were quite impressive at times. “Is this a prank?” The human looked at his boyfriend from head to toe, but still couldn’t tell. </p><p>Zim thought of his options- if it was Braxton hicks, which it probably was- they had nothing to worry about. It was too early for the smeets, and if Zim said it was a prank everything would be better. And maybe that wave of pressure was the last of it. It’s not like his water broke or he was feeling a lot of pain. It was definitely Braxton hicks without a doubt. </p><p>“Ha! Fooled you!” Zim smiled, pointing a finger at Dib who sighed of relief and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Haha very funny-“ He sighed. “Lets go sit back down, I still need to finish my chocolate! And you can have some more too if you’re still hungry.” Dib said as he linked arms with Zim. The two walked back over to the blanket, where he gently helped Zim sit back down.<br/>
He sat next to him, picking up the chocolate and offering a piece to Zim. The Irken gladly took it, the taste making him feel better. </p><p>“So, you gunna tell me your proposal speech?” Dib said with a soft smile, turning to face Zim. </p><p>“Yes.” Zim said as he blushed. “I tried to memorise it since reading it off of a paper would be stupid.. but I will say what I can remem-“ The Irken winced again, placing a hand on his stomach in hopes that it would ease that intense pressure. This time, it was actually a little bit painful. </p><p>“Zim I already know it’s a prank.” Dib chuckled. </p><p>“Yes yes it is a prank.” Zim said nervously, starting to get scared now since this did in fact feel different from Braxton hicks. </p><p>Either Zim was a really good actor, or Dib was actually picking up signs of real distress from his fiancé. The look in his ruby eyes were not playful or even looking at him. Zim averted his gaze, looking away as if trying to figure out something. His hand remained on his stomach, and now Dib was back to being concerned. </p><p>“..Do you want to head back to the car?” </p><p>“NO! Don’t be silly, we haven’t even seen the stars yet!” Zim quickly responded, looking at the sky. </p><p>“Yeah.. but I’m sure we can see them from the car too.” Dib reached out to Zim, putting the back of his hand up against his forehead. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Zim asked, confused. But the cold hand on his face did feel wonderful. </p><p>“You feel kinda hot.” The human added, flipping his hand and double checking. Membrane had said Zim was most likely to get a high temperature when he reached labor.</p><p>“It’s summer, and we have been outside! In the sun!” The Irken swatted his hand away. “Do not worry about Z-“ This one hurt. It was not easy to hide, and now Zim seemed to realise what was happening. He winced again, legs instinctively bending and toes curling from the sudden pain. </p><p>“Ok we should head back.” Dib stood up, grabbing Zim’s slippers and putting them back on his feet. </p><p>“Dib, I think I am going in to labor..” Zim panicked a little, letting his boyfriend help him up to his feet. </p><p>“I think so too, and even if not- better safe than sorry.” He said as Zim took a few steps away from the blanket. Dib hurriedly put everything in- the chocolate wrappers, and he even stuffed in the blanket in the basket. He picked it up and walked back over to Zim, holding his hand tightly. “Don’t worry. We’ll go straight home, and I’ll send my dad a text when we get back to the car to meet us there.” He tried to say calmly.</p><p>Zim nodded, and the two began their walk down the fake ‘path’ to get back to the main path. </p><p>“OW-“ Zim yelped, nearly tumbling forward. Dib steadied him, really worrying at this point. </p><p>“Zim, are you ok-“ Dib noticed the Irken was looking down, or at least trying to see past his round stomach. He followed his gaze, taking a step back and noticing that Zim’s dress was wet. Liquid was dripping down his inner legs. </p><p>“Fuck- ok ok- we should hurry!” He grabbed Zim’s hand tighter. “Can you walk? I can carry you-“ </p><p>“Zim can walk.” Since it’s only hurt during contractions, and right now all Zim was feeling was fear. “It will be quicker since you are quite slow when you carry me.” He smiled, trying to ease both of their worried feelings. </p><p>“True- ok, let’s walk a little faster then.” He said and began walking with Zim again. Somewhere between the walk back to the main path, Zim had two more contractions. They were getting worse, but he kept moving forward and walking. </p><p>“Urgh..” Zim let go of Dib’s hand and leaned against a tree, feeling another more intense contraction. The computer had warned both of them that Irken labor and delivery was pretty fast paced compared to a human one. And Zim seemed to remember that a little too late. </p><p>“Fuck.” Dib was sweating just as much as Zim at this point- not from the heat, but from his racing heart. He moved closer to Zim, linking arms. “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry you?” </p><p>“Yes yes! It will slow both of us down! And you might drop Zim.” The Irken tried to smile, but his antenna were pinned down on his head. </p><p>“It’s ok. We still have about a ten minute walk ahead of us.. but we will make it. Don’t worry.” Dib said as the two began walking again. Both of them were on edge, and the human kept looking over at his Irken. Zim seemed to get weaker and weaker with each passing minute. His eyes seemed tired and his skin glistening from sweat. They had to stop every time Zim had a contraction and wait for it to pass over. </p><p>“Oh Irk-“ Zim unlinked his arm from Dib, placing a hand under his baby bump. “..No no- they are moving-“ Zim began to tremble, panicking at this point. </p><p>“Shit- come on, we can make it ba-“ </p><p>“OW OWW-“ Zim screamed in pain, leaning a tree on his side. He remained standing, his whole face scrunched up from the pain. </p><p>Dib dropped the basket and put his hands under the Irken’s armpits in an attempt to pick him up- but as soon as he tried, Zim yelped. </p><p>“No no no Dib stop STOP-“ And the human did in fact stop. He didn’t know what to do in that moment other than call his dad. “Sorry.. fuck.. can you walk?” He asked, and Zim tried to move his weight to his own feet instead of leaning on the tree. But was greeted by another horrible contraction. He cried out, slumping back on his left against the tree. The contractions were getting more and more frequent, and he could feel them moving. </p><p>“Hold on. I’ll call dad-“ Dib pulled out his phone, going to his contacts and attempting to call. But he had no signal. </p><p>“FUCK! URGH!” He wanted to throw his phone, but instead angrily shoved it in his pocket. </p><p>“Come on Zim- we are almost there! Like.. maybe five minutes away from the parking lot!” Dib walked up to Zim, holding his hands and looking into his eyes. “Can you do it? I’m ready to pick you up and run if I have to-“ </p><p>“NO NO AHH!” Zim screamed again from a contraction, his legs shaking. “Dib I have to push-“ His voice trembled a long with his whole body. </p><p>“WHAT?! No- can’t you- urgh.. hold it in?” Dib shrugged, trying to encourage Zim to walk. </p><p>“THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS DIB!” He yelled at him, but was silenced by another contraction. “Oh IRK-“ Zim instinctively spread his legs apart, still standing and leaning against the tree. “Need to push-“ He warned Dib before doing exactly that. </p><p>“Fuck no no-“ Dib panicked looking around for something- anything! Maybe if he walked to a different area he would get a signal? Because it seemed too late for Zim to move at all at this point. </p><p>“Dib.” Zim trembled, his hand moving down to between his legs. “The head-“ He screamed again, pushing and trying not to push too much at the same time. He couldn’t have the smeets here- “Dib y..you need to catch them!!” Zim pleaded, since he was unable to reach down no thanks to his stomach. </p><p>“C.. Can’t you lay down or sit down?” Dib looked down, noticing pink blood flowing from between Zim’s legs. </p><p>“On the dirty grass?! Zim can’t have his sm- AHH!” He shouted in pain, pushing again. </p><p>“Fuck FUCK ok-“ Dib moved behind Zim and knelt down, moving his hands under the dress and pulling down the drenched black panties. Zim helped out by lifting the skirt of his dress up, giving Dib a better visual. </p><p>“Fuck-You’re right- I can see the head!!” Dib’s heart was racing- what was he supposed to do?! Just wait for Zim to push it out and catch it?<br/>
Dib grabbed the small hand sanitiser in his pocket with the keys, quickly spreading it on his hands and then drying it on his shirt. He dropped the sanitiser somewhere and moved closer to Zim, keeping a hand between his legs. </p><p>“D..Dib.. will you catch it..?” Zim said in such a terrified voice. He wished he could see- he wished he could at least squat down, but it was impossible to move with a smeet coming out of you. </p><p>“Don’t worry Zim. I’ll catch it. You focus on pushing, ok?” His other hand gently rubbed Zim’s thigh, and the Irken nodded.<br/>
“I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured Zim as he let out another pained scream. </p><p>More pink blood and birthing fluids gushed out of Zim, but thankfully things were at least moving along. Zim managed to push the head out completely, and was now trying to push out the rest. Due to gravity pulling down, it was probably a little quicker than usual. </p><p>Zim was breathing heavily, panting and heaving- shaking and drenched in sweat. He felt like he was going to pass out, even though he knew his body won’t allow it until both the smeets are out. </p><p>“One more push Zim!” Dib encouraged, keeping a gentle hand on the baby’s head. </p><p>The Irken did as he was told, pushing as hard as he could at the next contraction with a piercing scream. And thankfully, the Irken felt the smeet slip out and leave his body.</p><p>Dib caught it with ease, since it had already been resting on his hands. He brought the little crying smeet close to him, smiling. “Wow..” </p><p>“DIB! Which one?!” He asked, slightly hoping it was Miz. Since the girl was the bigger one. Rex was much smaller in size, and Zim had hoped the second half would be easier. </p><p>“It’s Rex! He’s adorable..” Dib moved him under Zim and up his front, the alien's arms quickly moved to hold his smeet. He brought Rex up to his chest, shaking and crying from both the pain and joy. </p><p>“You’re finally here..” Zim cried, kissing his forehead. He didn’t care who was first or second anymore- he was just glad to finally be able to hold his smeet that he created with Dib. </p><p>Zim’s first primal instinct was to lick all the birthing fluids off of his smeet, but he was harshly reminded that he had yet another one inside of him. </p><p>“Dib take Rex!” As much as it pained Zim to have to hand his smeet off so quickly, he couldn't push properly with him in his arms.<br/>
Zim lowered him and Dib took him from underneath due to the cord still connecting them. Apparently Irken belly buttons were mostly internal-</p><p>“AHH-“ Zim screamed again, his legs felt like they were going to give up at any moment. </p><p>“HEY!” </p><p>It was Gaz’s voice. </p><p>Dib and Zim both looked up, and saw her and Membrane rushing over to the two of them. The professor had some sort of case or bag with him, and Gaz seemed to be holding various blankets. </p><p>“Oh thank fuck-“ Dib sighed of relief, and Zim was also very glad to see them. </p><p>Membrane knelt down next to Dib, opening the case and bringing out a sharp tool- he easily cut the cord and called over Gaz. Who took Rex from Dib’s shaking arms and began wrapping him up in a warm and clean blanket. </p><p>“There. Now Zim- do you want to remain standing for the second birth?” Membrane asked.</p><p>“..Zim does not think his legs will be able to stand any longer.” The Irken admitted. </p><p>Membrane moved his hand to Zim’s stomach, feeling around for a moment before speaking. “She hasn’t moved too low so we can reposition you. However, it may hurt a little.” He warned, but Zim shook his head. </p><p>“Zim will not sit on the dirty ground!” And he did not want his smeet to touch the ground to begin with. </p><p>“Gaz, do we have a blanket?” The professor looked over at his daughter. </p><p>“I only brought small ones for Rex and Miz.” She grumbled, cursing herself. </p><p>“The picnic blanket!” Dib got up and hurried over to the abandoned basket, grabbing the picnic blanket before rushing back and laying it down.<br/>
“Zim, you can sit down and rest your back against the tree.” Dib said as the Irken nodded. With some help from Membrane and Dib, he was able to seat himself down before the next contraction hit. </p><p>When it did, Zim was back to screaming again. His legs spread apart as he pushed, and his claws were fully out on his hands and feet. </p><p>Regardless, Dib grabbed one of Zim’s small hands and held it tight. “You got this Zim. You can do it.” He encouraged, and felt the claws retract a little at contact. </p><p>Zim was breathing too heavily to respond in anyway at this point. His chest heaving up and down.</p><p>“Dib, take off his bra.” Gaz ordered, and he didn’t question it. Zim didn’t resist either, and actually found himself being more comfortable as soon as the strapless bra was clipped off. He easily got it off and set it aside, keeping himself still covered with the dress. </p><p>“Better?” Dib asked, and the Irken nodded with a smile. </p><p>But the moment was interrupted with a contraction, one that made Zim squeeze Dib’s hand too hard. </p><p>Zim screamed again, pushing hard and feeling the smeet shift lower. More blood and fluids came out from the Irken, drenching the picnic blanket.</p><p>“You're doing great Zim!” Membrane said as he kept an eye on progress. While the birth was moving along well, he began to worry about Zim’s own health. There was a high chance that his blood pressure was currently spiking up, which would be deadly. Not to mention he was pregnant with twins, which only made that risk higher. And he was also seeing way too much blood than expected. </p><p>“Dib, I need you to give Zim the IV in the case. It will stop him from having any seizures.” Membrane said to his terrified son, who listened without question. He was by no means an expert when it came to stressful and medical situations, but he knew a thing or two on how to inject things. </p><p>Meanwhile, Zim couldn't think about anything else apart from the pain and pushing. Nothing else mattered, he just had to push and endure the pain until he could hear the cry of his second smeet. His vision was blurry and he could hardly hear a thing- it sounded muffled to be exact, but he would know when his smeet was out. It’s all he needed to do. </p><p>Zim continued to scream and push for what felt like an hour. </p><p>“You are almost done Zim, just one more push and Miz will be out!” Membrane said as he kept a hand under the smeet, who was mostly pushed out. Things should easily slip out after this last push- but everyone worried about Zim’s unresponsiveness to words. He was awake but seemed very ‘out of it’ in a way. </p><p>Then the worst contraction hit, making Zim’s sore throat worse as he screamed in pure agony. He pushed as much as his tired body could, and then- he heard it. That muffled, piercing cry. Miz was out, and it was all he needed to do. </p><p>Zim tried to watch as his smeet was lifted from between his legs. He tried to focus but the blurriness was overwhelming. So he smiled softly, glad that his smeet’s were both safe and delivered. </p><p>“Holy fuck- Zim you did it! They are here!” Dib smiled as he watched the cord get cut, and then Miz was wrapped up in a nice white blanket.<br/>
Rex’s crying had died down at some point, and now that he was mostly clean, Dib could see more of his features. He was still in Gaz’s arms, while Miz was being taken care of by his father. </p><p>“Zim-“ Dib turned to look over at his boyfriend, who was too silent for his likening. “Zim?” Dib moved to lift him a little, since his limp body was about to go from sitting to laying down. “Hey Zim.” Dib held him, his hand lightly tapping his cheek. </p><p>“Dad-“ Dib called out, afraid at the fact that Zim’s eyes were closed and he was not responding at all. </p><p>“I got it.” Gaz said as she took Miz from her dad’s arms. Now holding two smeets. </p><p>Membrane brought his attention back to Zim, and was quick to check for a pulse. He hoped that even if he didn’t feel one, Zim’s Pak would do that rebooting thing again and bring him back. </p><p>“Is Zim ok?” He asked, worried. </p><p>“I.. think he will be.” Membrane hoped. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Dib watched his father move his hand away from Zim’s wrist. </p><p>“I don’t feel a pulse- but last time, his Pak brought him back..it took a few seconds though.” He tried to reassure his son, because there wasn’t much they could do at this point other than give CPR.</p><p>Dib waited eagerly in silence for a couple minutes, watching Zim closely. </p><p>But nothing was happening. </p><p>“Zim.” Dib shook him gently. He held on to him, watching his face in hopes that his eyes would flutter open. But so far, he was just getting pale and cold as the minutes went by.</p><p>“His Pak isn’t doing anything.” </p><p>“The defibrillator is in the car, but I’m afraid of frying anything in his Pak..”</p><p>Then Dib set Zim down, placing both hands on his chest and began preforming CPR. “Go get it dad. I..I can’t loose him.” His voice trembled as he tilted Zim’s head back and delivered air in to his small lungs.</p><p>Gaz sat on the grass, both smeets still crying for something- or someone. She didn’t know how to react if Zim truly was dead, but she had a gut feeling that the Irken wouldn’t die so easily.</p><p>Membrane left to go get the defibrillator from the car, using his jet boots to speed up the process of going there and back. Dib continued to give CPR, and with each second that Zim remained unresponsive, the more scared he got. This feeling of emptiness and loss was just around the corner, but Dib wouldn’t accept it. Zim has always sprung back to life in the most deadliest of situations.</p><p>“Zim come on..” He continued doing it, finally feeling tears dripping from his eyes. But he still stayed consistent, eager to revive his boyfriend.</p><p>Membrane came back shortly after Dib’s tenth attempt, except he returned empty handed.</p><p>“Dad! Where is it?!” Dib looked up desperately, wiping his tears with his arm.</p><p>“I ran some calculations.. and I believe it wouldn’t be safe for him.”</p><p>“He’s already DEAD dad! That thing could bring him back! Please go get it!” Dib yelled, feeling aggravated.</p><p>“Even if his body comes back, he will only last ten minutes without a functioning Pak.”</p><p>“JUST GET IT!” Dib said through tears, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness.</p><p>“Dib, you really want to bring him back for him to die again? And most likely suffer?” Gaz said easily, still feeling a little numb about everything. “..if he’s gone, let him rest.” She sighed. “I saw it-ok? He smiled right before his eyes closed. Don’t bring him back just for him to suffer.” </p><p>“HE’S NOT DEAD! Isn’t his personality or something in his Pak?!”</p><p>“Yeah and thats MORE the reason to NOT use the defibrillator!” Gaz snapped.</p><p>“Well FUCK!” Dib cried, looking down at Zim. “Come on.. you can’t do this to me..” He looked down at him, gently caressing his cold face.</p><p>Membrane sat down beside Dib, very carefully taking the IV out from his arm and setting it aside. “We could take him to the lab and see if there is anything that can be done.. But I am going to be honest with you Dib. If the Pak can’t do it, then there is most likely nothing that can bring him back.”</p><p>“SHUT UP!” Dib snapped, and then resumed his CPR. He knew Zim wasn’t gone. </p><p>But if he was.. how cruel could the universe get? He just found the love of his life. He just got engaged. He just had his kids- He couldn’t raise them on his own. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if he could live without Zim to begin with. He needed Zim, and prayed in his heart that his fiancé was not dead.</p><p>“Dib just stop.” Gaz said after about ten or so minutes passed. It was too pathetic to look at her brother trying to revive someone who was clearly dead.</p><p>“No.” He replied, not wanting to accept it. “I never gave up on Zim. And I’m not planning to now.” So he kept going for as long as he could before slowly beginning to realize things were not changing. Zim wasn’t moving, his Pak wasn’t making a sound, and his body still limp in his arms.</p><p>“Wake up Zim..” Dib’s voice cracked as he finally stopped and looked at his lover. His gaze went from his hand- looking at the ring- and then back to his face. Zim did in fact looked very peaceful..<br/>
“Please..” He caressed his face. “You still have to tell me your speech, remember?” He tried smiling through tears. “I still need to hear your proposal..” He mumbled, hoping that Zim would respond.<br/>
“You still have to see our kids.. And we still have a wedding to plan..”  He continued to very gently rub his thumb on Zim’s cheek lovingly. </p><p>“I love you..” Dib sobbed, just hoping that anything would happen. Hoping that the universe would bring Zim back to him, and just praying for anything.</p><p>Gaz couldn’t watch. She looked away and down at the crying smeets, who were most likely crying for their mother.<br/>
Membrane didn’t quite know what to do either- there wasn’t anything he could possibly say or do to help the situation or make anyone feel better.</p><p>“I love you Zim.” He sniffed, carefully lowering his head and lifting Zim’s to give him a kiss on the lips. It was slow, and definitely didn’t feel the same. When he parted, he was just left with this horrible feeling in his chest. He wanted to sob and cry out- to punch a wall scream in rage. But he can’t do that in front of his family.</p><p>“REBOOTING…”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes widened at that- a zap was heard and Zim’s body convulsed.</p><p>A sharp inhale was heard right after, and it was all Dib needed to hear. Zim’s eyes opened slowly, wincing a little as he looked up at the blurry figure.</p><p>“ZIM!” Dib smiled of pure joy and hugged him tightly. “I thought you died.” He sniffed again, holding him close and burrying his face in his neck.</p><p>“..whoa..” Zim said softly as he looked past Dib’s shoulder and up at the sky. “..The stars are beautiful..” The dazed Irken was amazed at the sight- since at this point, the sun had gone down a few minutes ago. The sky was dark, and a thousand twinkling stars were draped above just like a blanket as Dib had said.</p><p>Dib looked up as well, only now realizing that it was rather dark- the only thing keeping the area somewhat visible was the faint glow of Zim’s Pak and the lamppost not far away.</p><p>“I told you so.” The human chuckled, that sad feeling finally fading away.</p><p>“Rex and Miz!” Zim’s antenna shot up as he looked over at Gaz. The smeets seemed to be halfheartedly crying at this point, probably getting a bit tired.</p><p>Gaz didn’t know if it was the sound of Zim’s voice, but the smeets suddenly seemed to wake up. They both tried to crawl out of their blankets in Gaz’s arms towards the voice they heard. The one they had been hearing for the past couple weeks from in their mother’s womb. </p><p>She brought the two smeets over, handing both of them to Zim who held them happily. </p><p>Rex had green skin with patches of tanned skin around his body and face. His Irken eyes were golden and his antenna were bent 90 degrees- it looked awfully similar to Dib’s scythe hair. Two scythe shaped antenna were perfectly on his head, but he seemed to be mostly Irken. He hand three fingers, no nose or ears. Zim wondered if he could grow in some hair later, but he would just have to wait and see. </p><p>Miz was tanned with patches of green on her skin. Her eyes were Irken ruby eyes just like Zim. She had a nose, but no ears. Her antenna were exactly the same as Rex’s- bent and pointed back like a scythe. She had five fingers unlike her brother, and was definitely a bit bigger in size compared to him. </p><p>“Zim loves them..” He chuckled, holding them closer to his chest and giving them gentle kisses on the forehead. </p><p>Dib blushed, finally looking at his new family members. There Zim was- his soon to be spouse- holding their kids after waiting for what seemed like a decade. After all the physical and mental struggle they have both been through, Dib stayed true to his word. He didn’t regret any of it and wanted his kids to be with them more than anything. </p><p>“Oh right-“ Zim mumbled as he saw Rex trying to latch on to the fabric of his dress. The Irken normally may have been embarrassed, but none of that mattered right now. He needed to feed his smeets, so he looked over at Dib who seemed to get the message and briefly held both of the smeets while Zim easily slipped down his dress to his now flat belly. </p><p>“Give then to mee!” Zim made grabby hands as he reached out. </p><p>“Both of them?” Dib raised a brow. </p><p>“Well I have TWO of these so yes.” He referred to his breasts before both of the smeets were in his arms. “Can you help them latch on?” Zim looked over at Dib, who nodded. He helped Rex first, who was very quick to latch on. Then he helped Miz, who took a bit more time but eventually latched on. </p><p>“There.” Dib smiled as he sat next to Zim, watching closely since he would most likely need to take one of the smeets to help them burp. </p><p>“They seem very healthy.” Membrane smiled, very relived that everyone was ok. “We may need to run a few scans on you through when we get to the lab.” He added, and Zim nodded. </p><p>“Yes, but I think the smeets should be scanned too. Just in case.” Zim kept his eyes on his newborns, nursing them and smiling softly. </p><p>“I think you scared the fuck out of all of us when you died.” Gaz sighed, sitting back from the mental exhaustion.</p><p>“Zim died? Ha- funny.” The alien chuckled. </p><p>“You did.” Dib sat straight, looking over at Zim seriously. “You didn’t have a pulse, and you were out for like.. I dunno, about fifteen minutes?” He shrugged. </p><p>“So you really think I can be killed by smeets? Never!” He chuckled. “It can take anything from minutes to hours for a Pak to revive its host. If the Pak can’t revive the host it will announce that it will go on lockdown mode to prevent enemies from taking Irken tech apart and studying it.” Zim said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>“Still. Don’t do that again-that was like.. your third time.” Dib moved his hand to pet his lover on the head, being gentle and loving. “I think it’s safe to say that Rex and Miz will be the only kids we will ever have. This whole pregnancy was.. very dangerous on your end.” He worried, kind of glad that it was all over and the smeets were here safe and sound. </p><p>“Holy Irk-“ Zim paled suddenly. </p><p>“What? What is it??” Dib was on full alert, and so was everyone else. </p><p>“..now that the smeets are here.. will my body go back to having heats?” </p><p>“Oh- well didn’t you say when you have a kid it stops?” </p><p>“Yes, smeets. Not hybrids.” Zim looked back down at the two in his arms. “I did a bit of digging.. My Pak is programmed for take note of any Irken DNA that enters my system during heats. Yours was not Irken, but it was still identified. However, the Pak detected that my smeets were not fully Irken. It may have not registered the smeets as smeets.” He sighed. “Zim will have to do some more research when we get home.” </p><p>“Or we could wait and find out. I won’t be drunk this time, I promise.” He reassured him, his eyes falling to Zim’s chest as he watched him nurse. </p><p>“So what the fuck was that speech about weddings and shit.” Gaz asked, wanting to start up some conversation to fill in the silence since it was getting a bit awkward. And she just genuinely wanted to know. </p><p>“Ohh..” Dib smiled. “I proposed to him, and he said yes.” </p><p>“No! Zim was supposed to propose first!” The Irken snapped in a playful way. “It was supposed to be your birthday present!” </p><p>“Hey, remember it’s your birthday too!” He kissed his forehead, quickly calming the Irken.</p><p>“So it is all of your birthdays?” Membrane chuckled. </p><p>“...what..? Wait.. holy shit!” Dib laughed a little. “You’re right! We all have the same birthday-“ he looked at Zim. “Me, you and our kids.” He said happily, which made Zim smile. </p><p>“Well, technically, it is you and our smeets birthday. I don’t know when my real birthday is..”</p><p>“And I told you, I don’t mind sharing my birthday until we find out.”  He said as he very gently nudged the alien.</p><p>“Not trying to ruin the moment or anything but shouldn’t we start heading home.” Gaz chimed in, half worried about how they weren’t exactly in a very sanitary place. Not to mention there was the very small chance that somebody would be in this area of the hiking trail and walk in on this.</p><p>“That would probably be a good idea.” Membrane said as he looked around. cautiously. “I doubt Zim can walk-“</p><p>“I’ll carry him.” Dib said proudly. He looked over at Zim, who seemed to be done feeding the smeets for now. He was trying to let both of them burp, but Dib quickly reached out and helped by holding Rex and patting his back. </p><p>Once that was done, Gaz held both of the smeets again, which wasn’t that hard since they were rather small due to being newborns. Membrane held the case of supplies, and Dib very carefully tried to pick Zim up.</p><p>“Ow ow ow-“ The Irken hissed, closing his thighs together and resting a hand on his abdomen. Any movement made him feel a piercing pain in all the muscles in that area. “It hurts.”He frowned, antenna pinned flat on his head as he was lowered back down.</p><p>“Sorry.. But we need to get you out of here.” He looked down at Zim’s legs, which were covered in fluids and pink blood. Maybe he was still bleeding-</p><p>“Ok. Do it.”  Zim took a deep breath. </p><p>Dib nodded and tried to lift him as quick as possible, and held the alien in his arms like a bride. Zim had his eyes closed shut, his hands clutching the human’s shirt tightly as he tried to endure the spike of pain.<br/>
Membrane picked up the picnic blanket before they all started walking back to the parking lot. Zim was staring at his smeets the whole time, as if worried they would be dropped.</p><p>“Hey its ok.” Dib smiled and tried to soothe him. </p><p>Zim uneasily sighed, trying to calm his own screaming insticts to jump out of Dib’s arms and hold his smeets close to him. He knew it would be painful, but he needed his smeets. They were his, and Zim didn’t exactly feel comfortable with his newborns being a few feet away from him.</p><p>But eventually they made it to the car, where Dib set Zim down on the back seats to give him more room. The smeets were handed back to him, and he was happy as can be. </p><p>"So how did you get to us anyway?" Dib asked as he gently closed the door of the back seats, turning to his dad.</p><p>"The computer got an alert from Zim's Pak that his blood pressure was getting high- and we were able to analyze the readings to realize he was going in to labor. And so we traced the location of the alert and came here while going above speed limits." Membrane smiled.</p><p>"I drove." Gaz chuckled.</p><p>"Of course.. well- thank you." Dib smiled. </p><p>Membrane and Gaz then parted ways after the professor gave Dib strict instructions on how to make sure both Zim and the smeets would be ok. The two hopped in Membrane’s car and drove off, Dib drove back home in his own car with Zim in the back- who still seemed to be physically uncomfortable.</p><p>“Everything ok back there?” He looked up briefly at the mirror, seeing Zim licking his smeets. Most of the birthing fluids were gone, but Zim still felt an instinctual need to clean them thoroughly- which Dib thought was kinda cute.</p><p>“Yes, the smeets are fine.” Zim said before going back to work.</p><p>“And you?” Dib asked, wishing he could just be back there with Zim and cuddle with his new family members.</p><p>“..Eh.. sore, and in pain. But that is normal after what Zim did today.”</p><p>“Yeah I mean- you were walking whilst going through labor and gave birth to Rex standing up.” Dib had to admit, he was impressed by that.</p><p>“What did you expect? Zim was a soldier! Sure it hurt but it was nothing Zim couldn’t handle.” He grinned, feeling proud himself.</p><p>“Oh I know Zim. You are the strongest Irken the world has to offer.” Dib smiled softly and continued to drive.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>Once they got home, the smeets and Zim went straight to the med bay. The little ones were healthy as predicted, while Zim needed some medical attention. So during that, Dib properly cleaned both of his kids before putting diapers and clothes on them before getting them settled in their cribs. Then he went straight back to the med bay to pick up Zim again and bathe him as well- and they ended up having a shower together to make things more efficient.</p><p>“Today was a long day..” Zim mumbled as he laid down on the bed, looking over at the cribs right beside him. </p><p>“Yep.” Dib looked in the crib, gently petting Rex and Mix, giving them a kiss before walking over to his side and laying down next to Zim on the bed. He sighed of relief, feeling mentally tired.</p><p>“So did the computer say anything we should be concerned about?” The human asked, turning on his side and looking at his lover with sleepy eyes.</p><p>“Well, Zim is not allowed to walk for three days. But.. it did say something. interesting.” Zim moved closer to Dib, cuddling up against him.</p><p>“What did it say?” He held Zim close, half wishing that his kids could join the cuddling. But they were fast asleep, and they themselves needed to sleep. Neither of them wanted to risk them falling off the bed, suffocating or being squished either.</p><p>“The Pak only revives an Irken if it senses that the body is in a good condition for revival. If I had lost my entire head, or had too much poison in me or didn’t have enough blood- it wouldn’t have done so since even if it did, the body would be too far gone.” Zim frowned. “The reason of why I.. 'died' was because my blood pressure got too high. But after both smeets were out, it started to go back down. But even then, I was out for too long and may have really died if you didn’t keep giving my oxygen.” He hugged him tight. “Thank you. For not giving up.” </p><p>Dib blushed, rubbing Zim’s back. “I’ll never give up on you Zim. I love you.”</p><p>Zim looked up and very slowly kissed him on the lips, being gentle and loving. When they parted he purred and mumbled.</p><p>“I love you too.. Oh! And my speech!" He blushed. "I.. I forgot everything, so I'm going to wing it."</p><p>"Go for it." Dib smiled.</p><p>"Ok.. well.. all my life, I had really thought I would be shunned and beaten down because I'm not like the other Irkens. It was obvious when all I could really do was destroy everything I touched. It was never my intention.. but that just made me realize I really was..a.. defective.." He mumbled the word quietly. "Nobody liked me, and nobody wanted to be near me- that is, until I met you." </p><p>"You wanted to see me, and devoted all of your time to me even if it was in a not-so-friendly way.. I liked it. I loved having your attention, and I was actually enjoying life for the first time when you showed up. You looked at me like I wasn't defective, and like I was.. I was great and important. And a true enemy that was a threat to Earth- which was EXACTLY what I wanted to be at the time. You made me feel like I mattered, and that I was actually accomplishing things.."</p><p>"And then I started to see that I could not imagine life without you. Even if I did, it would have been miserable. I never wanted to admit it, but I really wanted to just stay on Earth with you then go back to Irk just to be sent off again. Because Irkens in the Empire are... replaceable.. but you aren't. And I had a feeling I was not far from being replaced.. ANYWAY! You really changed me Dib. You changed my life too, in a very great way that I would have never imagined when I first came here. You make me feel complete, and.. I can't live without you. I need you, and I love you.." He smiled shyly.</p><p>Dib was silent for a moment, just blushing and staring at his lover.</p><p>"That was the best speech I've ever heard.." He pulled Zim even close right up against his body, hugging him. "I love you, you little bug." He teased, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Well this bug is happy to be tied to you forever- you better be prepared for the great Zim to invade your life, and your heart!" He laughed.</p><p>"Oh Zim, you did that a LONG time ago! The invasion is complete, so now.. let's focus on recreating our world." Dib yawned, beginning to feel too sleepy.</p><p>"Yes! By starting off with a wedding!" Zim said happily, also yawning. "..zim wants to wear a nice dress.."</p><p>"..then lets get a nice dress, but for now.. we should really sleep." </p><p>"..Yeah.. good night my love." Zim purred.</p><p>"Good night Zi-" Dib started, but the cry of a smeet was heard. It was in that moment that they both knew, tonight was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In celebration of the arrival of the smeets, I am going to host a small fanart contest!</p><p>To enter, draw any scene from this story and post the link to your drawing in the comments. This can be NSFW or SFW, there are no limitations and you can enter as many times as you like. </p><p>You can also post on Twitter and Tag me to your art there- my username is also Torikour. (But be warned, if you decide to follow me there I do post/retweet 18+ content)</p><p>I will also pick a few submissions to be the cover of the chapters of the scene that was drawn (with the artist’s permission).</p><p>Winner will get to choose an event to happen in the future chapters to come, and their art will be used as the main book/story’s cover with their permission.</p><p>The three event options for the chapter are:<br/>-Tak’s visit<br/>-OC feature<br/>-Zadr scene NSFW or SFW</p><p>Winner can specify the event they chose in detail if they would like!<br/>Deadline is September 1st (one week from today), and the winner will be announced in the notes of the following chapter after the deadline. </p><p>Thank you everyone for reading this far, and I am excited to see any art that is created!</p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments!<br/>Also feel free to create fanart regardless of the contest, I’d love to see them!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated and let me know readers are still active and want me to continue!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>